For a Thousand Years
by kz4valentina
Summary: Sparks fly when Ana and Christian meet while on vacation. What happens when their perfect vacation ends and real life begins ? Can their love survive when life throws them a curveball? HEA, NO BDSM, NO cheating. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** _ Inspired by youtube video _A Thousand Years_ by _A. Grey. Song by Christina Perri.  
_

 _I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _-Christina Perri-_

Chapter one

She needed this badly. One week was all she could afford. One week in Sunny Cancun, Mexico and it would be worth every damn penny. She hadn't been on a vacation like this in years not since her honeymoon nearly four years ago.

Her mother was back at the house to babysit Ana's two year old son. It had been a rough couple of years between getting a divorce from her asshole of an ex-husband and trying to get her life in order now that she was on her own. It took some steady encouragement from her mother, but finally, Ana had agreed that some time to herself might help her regain who she was before she became a wife and mother; before becoming someone else's trophy wife and before ending up with someone who claimed to be her prince charming, but was actually a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Sitting in the aisle seat, Ana glanced around at the other passengers, mostly young couples and college-aged kids, all on a mission to have some fun and let loose. Ana, on the other hand, wasn't interested in getting hammered, what she really wanted was to sleep in on a king-sized bed without a two year old jolting her awake at six in the morning for his morning bottle. What she wanted was to sit under an umbrella on the beach with a book in her hand, and not worry about anyone but herself, something she hadn't had the luxury of doing since Teddy was born. Although she loved being a mother and considered it her highest calling, she'd been neglecting herself too long. What she needed was a total makeover, a renewal of the body and soul.

Ana was happy that she'd had the foresight to get a manicure and pedicure prior to this trip; she couldn't remember when she'd last pampered herself in this way. She was hoping that she would now finally had the time for a full body wax, fresh haircut and highlights. Her hair was too long and frizzy and she couldn't remember when she had trimmed it last.

One thing she hadn't neglected even in her busiest years, was to stay active with Teddy in his _JogAlong_ stroller and eat healthy as it allowed her body to stay fit and trim. Come rain or shine, she never missed a day. Still, she was a bit nervous about wearing her new two piece bathing suit. After all, she was twenty five and not seventeen.

"Would you like something to drink?" The flight attendant asked, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Yes, apple juice, please" she said without giving much thought, so was glad that her drink did not come in a juice box.

After landing at the Cancun airport, Ana grabbed her small red suitcase from baggage check and headed outside to find the shuttle to her all-inclusive resort. After spotting it, she made her way towards the bus, eager to begin the rest and relaxation that awaited her, when she tripped on the curb. Just as she braced herself for a nasty fall, a pair of strong arms caught her in the nick of time.

"Whoa, careful there," a deep baritone voice said to her.

When she looked up to thank her savior, she felt her face heat in embarrassment. Helping her to steady herself was the most beautiful man Ana had seen in real life. He looked like a model with his chiseled jaw line and manly face. His light blue shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and Ana couldn't help but notice the muscles that were visible there.

"Thanks, I think I got it," Ana murmured trying to not stare at the tall handsome stranger. His dark penetrating gaze was fixed on her with concern.

"That would have been a shitty way to begin your vacation," he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah, it would have been my luck too," she signed, reaching for her bag that was now lying on its side on the concrete.

"Here, let me get that," the sexy stranger offered, grabbing the bag, "Are you on this bus here?"

"Yeah, the Hyatt Zilara," she replied with a smile. The resort was a bit pricey but if she could only have one week here, she wanted a little bit of luxury, and she didn't want to stay at a cheaper resort full of college age kids. She'd graduated with an associate in paralegal studies four years ago but really seemed like ages ago

"Well, whaddaya know, so am I," he smirked as he handed the bag along with his to the bus driver who shoved it underneath with the rest of the bags.

A small shiver of excitement ran through Ana's spine at the thought of this man being in the same resort as her. But then, a nagging voice reminded her that she was not here to meet a man. Besides, this guy most likely would have a girlfriend somewhere (she noticed he was not wearing a ring). Just because he had a pretty face didn't mean he was a good guy, she'd learn this the hard way.

"Okay, thanks again," she said to him before turning and hurrying up the steps into the bus, not daring to look back.

After a refreshing shower and a wardrobe change out of her trusty yoga pants into a breezy white sundress, Ana decided to head downstairs and get something to eat. Uncertain of what she wanted, she settled for the buffet.

"For one," she told the host who smiled before leading her to a nice little table by the window. The sky was already darkening and the oncoming sunset was turning the sky a beautiful mix of pink, orange and purple.

When she told her friends that she was planning on coming here by herself, they all told her she was crazy, especially Kate. Ana knew it was risky, but she figured that as long as she stayed on the resort and didn't go out drinking with random people, she'd be just fine. Her party days were long gone. She had other priorities now (namely Teddy) so she couldn't lose her head. The purpose of this trip was to relax and not waking up with a hangover.

"Hey, it's my damsel in distress," a voice sounds from nearby.

Ana turns to see Handsome Savior from earlier, smiling down at her, "do you mind?" he asked, gesturing to the seat across from hers.

"Um…" she started but he was already taking a seat across from hers, "okay."

"I didn't get to introduce myself properly earlier," he said, reaching out a hand across the table to shake hers, "My name is Christian, what's yours?"

Ana took his hand and gave it a shake, "Anastasia. Most people call me Ana."

"Ana," her name rolled off his tongue like an inappropriate caress.

She looked away, feeling a magnetic pull she'd never felt before.

"Would you mind if I join you for dinner?"

Ana raised an eyebrow at Christian, "really?"

"Sure. Looks like we're both by ourselves, and it'd be nice to have a little company…unless of course you don't want to…in which case I will leave."

Ana thought about it for a moment and smiled, "sure. " Now, really, how could she possibly refuse? It was just dinner. "I guess that would be okay."

"Alrighty then. " He smirked back. "I'm gonna start with the salad bar …then work my way from that roasted pig over there," he told her pointing to the carving table across the room.

Ana nodded encouragingly. "Seems like a plan."

"Care to lead the way?" he said gallantly his words translating to ladies first.

Ana stood and started towards the salad bar, feeling a little self-conscious knowing that Christian was right there behind her and for what it was worth, she was glad in that moment that she had put in a little effort before coming down. Just because she wasn't planning on meeting anyone didn't mean she couldn't look her best.

Ana grabbed a plate and started placing various types of salad on her plate, and Christian was doing the same. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop stealing glances at him. He was still wearing the same shirt as earlier, but instead of khaki shorts, he now wore a pair of dark blue jeans. She wondered why this gorgeous specimen was here by himself. Why he wanted to hang out with her when she was certain his options were limitless. Probably because it's his first night; once he sees what's out there for him, she was certain this was the last she would see of Christian.

Once her plate was full, she made her way to the table. Christian was not far behind her. Soon the waitress appeared and took their drink orders, a red glass of red wine for Ana and a Corona Extra with lime for Christian.

"So Ana, what brings you to Cancun?"

"Just a little R and R," she replied with a shrug.

"Same here." He took a sip of his low-alcoholic beer. "Doctor prescribed relaxation," he added with an eye roll.

"Doctor prescribed?" she asked with a slight tilt of the head.

"Yep. Believe it or not."

"Why would a doctor tell you to go to Cancun?"

"Well, he actually didn't tell me to come here," He smirked. "I made that decision on my own, I was burnt out from work. He just told me I needed to take it easy for a while because it wasn't good for my blood pressure. I'm only thirty one, so I wouldn't have to worry about that shit yet, right?"

Wow, he was thirty one. Ana thought for sure he was younger. "You're practically a teenager," she teased with a giggle. "What do you do for work that had you so stressed out?"

Christian drew a breath before answering. "I work in uh... security," he said staring back at Ana.

Somehow, Ana had the feeling that he was holding back, but decided not to press him on it. Instead, she just nodded and took a sip of the wine she just noticed was there. Christian reached for his beer and took a sip, his eyes not leaving Ana's face.

"So how about you, what do you do?"

"Nothing too exciting. I'm a secretary at a law firm. Just your run of the mill paper pusher. It pays the bills," she replied trying to not sound ungrateful. A job was a job and she was glad she had it. She made decent money, not a lot but enough for the bills and a few extra things like this trip she was on.

Christian smiled and nodded along.

"Sometimes I could do with a little more excitement, "she said before realizing that he could misinterpret this. But Christian nodded again and worked on his plate.

After dinner was finished, Christian invited Ana to join him for another drink at the poolside bar.

Realizing that she didn't want to go back to her room quite yet, she agreed. As she walked through the resort toward a bar, she noticed that Christian was fairly close to her. It sent a warm feeling through her body.

"So, Christian why didn't your girlfriend come with you? She asked, knowing that this was an obvious attempt to check his relationship status. Even if nothing was going to happen, Ana knew she wouldn't feel comfortable if she knew he were attached.

"No girlfriend," he replied, the amusement clear in his tone. "I'm a one man show."

"Oh," Ana cocked her head, feeling relieved, knowing she shouldn't care. Nothing was going to happen with Christian. She didn't come to this vacation looking for a relationship, she reminded herself.

"How about you? Husband or boyfriend back home waiting for you?"

"No," she quickly answered, deciding to leave out the part about the little guy waiting for her at home even if he was only two years old.

 **A/N:**

This is my first Fifty Shades fic, kindly leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

In this fic, Teddy is Ana's biological child but not Christian's.

* * *

Chapter two

After another round of drinks, Ana knew she should go back to her room for the night. But the more she talked to Christian, the more her resolve was dissolving. He was captivating—his gray eyes were gloriously intense, and a smirk had settled slightly on his lips. His deep baritone voice was engaging and disarming making the conversation flow between them on a satisfying plane. And even though their views on politics differed, they were still able to discuss the upcoming presidential elections in a fun relaxed manner.

As the night wore on, the conversation turned more personal.

"So Ana, how's a beautiful woman like you not attached?"

Ana smiled softly at the compliment. Did he really think she was beautiful or was he feeding her a line? She knew she wouldn't get into the nitty gritty of her romantic past. Her ex-husband was a narcissistic, abusive and philandering man, AND a poor role model for their son Teddy. She couldn't bear to see the look of pity that would surely appear on Christian's face; she'd seen it so many times from so many people, and besides, she couldn't allow Derek's' memory to ruin her vacation for her. So she decided instead to give him the edited version of her past.

"I'm divorced," she replied simply, casting her gaze down at her drink. "For almost three years now."

Christian nodded slightly. "Ah, a fellow member of the divorcee club."

Ana looked up from her drink and her expression prompted him to continue.

"My ex-wife left me a couple of years ago. Irreconcilable differences, she claimed. She's re-married now though, married some big shot real estate guy even before the ink on our divorce decree dried." He shook his head in good- natured disbelief, "Get this, they actually invited me to their wedding, and I actually went, can you believe that? Well, at least I had fun, danced with all the maidens and drank all of their champagne!"

Ana let out a chuckle. "That was big of you, y'know. I don't think I'd be attending any future weddings my ex may have. May God have mercy on whomever he dupes into marrying him next."

Christian's smile faded, and Ana realized she may have revealed too much.

"It sound to me like he's a jerk and a fool to boot. He should have been thanking the heavens for his good fortune."

Feeling a warmth rise to her cheeks, her eyes dropped to her drink again. She didn't really want to talk about Derek any more, and she really hoped that Christian wouldn't dig deeper.

"Let's not talk about our exes anymore," Christian replied as though he'd been reading her mind. "Life's too short to live in the past."

Ana smiled at him, relieved."You got it."

Ana didn't know what time it was when Christian offered to walk her back to her room. At first, she declined his offer, but he insisted, saying that he would feel better if he knew she got back to her room safely. He was being genuine about this, she could tell; it wasn't simply an attempt to weasel his way into her panties.

Maybe having an escort back to her room was a good idea. She was by herself after all, in a foreign country, and she was a bit tipsy now.

When they reached her door, Ana had the overwhelming urge to invite him in. But then, she reasoned with herself, it would be foolish to get involved with a man she barely knew.

She pulled her key card from her purse and hesitated, she really didn't want to say goodnight yet.

Christian stood next to her; she really hadn't noticed just how tall he was, but now, with him staring down at her, she felt small.

"I had a really nice time tonight," he told her, his voice warm and inviting, "thank you for allowing me to hang out with you."

"Same here. I'm sure you'll make some new friends tomorrow and you'll forget all about boring me," she said peering into his eyes. She wasn't exactly shy but she wasn't as bold and outgoing as her friend Kate.

He held her gaze, the slow burn of intrigue burning in the air.

"Boring?" He grinned. His smile went sideways as though she'd said something funny. "No, no, don't say that. I find you quite refreshing," he took a step closer, "in fact, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out again tomorrow."

"I was planning on hanging out by the pool with a book tomorrow," she answered, her heartbeat picking up a notch by his proximity. The subtle scent of his cologne teased her nose and she just barely stopped herself from breathing him in. Deep.

"Turns out I was planning on napping on the beach tomorrow, so maybe we can just do nothing...together." Christian placed a hand on the wall next to Ana's head.

She looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking about right now. Did he want to come in?

"Ana?" he murmured her name, it rolled off his tongue like an inappropriate caress.

She blushed a little. "Yes?" She mumbled as he dipped his head a fraction.

"Would it be okay if I gave you a kiss goodnight?" He asked with a shy smile

Ana swallowed nervously. Holy cow…a kiss? She hadn't been kissed in so long, she felt like a virgin. Christian waited for her answer, a smile playing on his lips as he waited. Finally, she nodded her answer. Then, slowly, Christian stepped closer until her back was pressed up against the door, pinning her with a steady gray gaze.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he teased, placing his hand under her chin and tipping her face to meet his. "I've been thinking about kissing you ever since I laid eyes on you," he said right before his lips lightly grazed hers before they moved over to her mouth to possess it gently. Her lips tingled with pleasure, she could feel her whole body ignite with arousal and she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight. Then she gasped as the warmth of his fingers fell to the small of her back. A satisfied groan escaped his throat, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

All too soon, she broke the kiss before it could turn into something more. _Ana, Ana_ _._ _Even if he wants you, what makes you think he would want your baggage? You haven't even told him about Teddy yet._

He looked at her with a deep wistful expression, as though she'd been his lover in another life and he could' t believe she was finally here with him. So, okay, they weren't rushing into anything and frankly, he found this quite refreshing. Ana was different and so far she seemed perfect. For one, she wasn't throwing herself at him blatantly like most of the women he was used to once they learned of his billionaire status. "Goodnight, Ana." he said softly stepping away from her.

"Goodnight, Christian," she whispered mesmerized by his gaze.

Eventually, she broke his gaze and he started moving away but then turned on his heel as if he thought better of it. "It was a good kiss, better than I had ever imagined," he told her in that baritone tone of his which she felt deep in her groin.

"It was really good," she stammered, feeling carried away imagining how good he must be in bed. _C'mon, Ana, just invite him in!_

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

All she could do was nod. "Goodnight, Christian," she managed at last before he turned and strode away from her.

Ana released the breath she was holding and unlocked the door. Once inside, she undressed and got ready for bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just kissed a stranger and almost invited him into her bed. What was she thinking? She'd been so careless, yet at the same time, her body felt on cloud nine alive with sensations she didn't know she'd had. As she laid down to sleep, her imagination started running wild imagining all the things Christian could do with that mouth of his.

* * *

 _ **Day two**_

The next morning, Ana found herself awake earlier than she thought despite going to bed so late. She gathered her curly hear into a bun with some loose strands and chose to wear her flattering bikini underneath a knitted navy blue tunic which could easily double as a short dress. The bikini was red and with a supportive top that make her boobs look perky and the bottoms were cut in just the right way, accentuating the good parts but still leaving something to the imagination. The tunic was gorgeous and it hugged her figure in all the right places.

She headed down to the breakfast buffet feeling confident about her appearance. If Christian was hanging out with her today, she had wanted to feel good, sexy even. For the most part, her mind was still preoccupied with memories of last night's kiss. The way his mouth moved so expertly and smoothly against hers, the way he tasted faintly of limes. His hands were strong but gentle and she ached to know what they would feel like against her naked skin. God, it had been so long since she had good sex.

Just as Ana was being shown to a table, she spotted Christian. He was seated at another table right across from hers and focused on a newspaper and his breakfast.

Watching him from afar, she ordered an orange juice before heading down for the buffet. She wondered whether he'd given their kiss much thought while helping herself to a plate of Mexican style scrambled eggs. She dared one look in his direction. She blinked, surprised to see him right there on the other side of the buffet line.

"Good morning, Ana," he greeted her, his voice so deep and smooth like honey.

"Good morning, Christian," she smiled at him trying to focus on choosing between sausage and bacon.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept like a teenager," she replied with a smirk and Christian looked up at her in question.

"Isn't the expression, like a baby?"

"It is, but from what I know babies don't really sleep well, yet teenagers can sleep through anything."

Christian chuckled. "You're absolutely right," he said loading pancakes and fruit on his plate, "Back when I was in high school, you could start a fucking chainsaw in my room and I wouldn't budge."

"So you see, they need to change that expression," she grinned.

"Okay, let's start a petition to have that changed...we just need a couple of thousand signatures," he joked.

"Piece of cake, I already got that many people on Facebook alone," she joked back adding some fruit to her plate and starting to make her way back to the table. Christian accompanied her and they sat down at her table.

"What about your newspaper?"

"Nah, why would I want to read when I have you for company?" He paused, punctuating his words, giving her time to fully feel the weight and significance of his tone, "I'm assuming we're still hanging out by the pool..."

His words penetrated Ana's heart, knocking her barriers down. And she smiled like a dreamy teenager. "So you don't mind doing a lot of nothing?"She looked away after a moment, trying to hide the excitement she felt that he still wanted to hang out with her.

"I don't mind, remember I'm on doctor's orders to do nothing but relax."

"Yes, I remember."

"Okay. Great. I will see you there in half and hour or so?" He said standing, "See you laters, Ana."

Ana nodded. Watching him walk out of the restaurant, she drew a deep breath. _This vacation just keeps on getting better and better._

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later**_

Anastasia Steele -clad in her red bikini- sauntered across the pool deck and made her way to the nearest vacant umbrella, placing her towel and beach tote on a small side table in the middle of two lounge chairs. Luckily, it was still early enough in the morning and the place wasn't crowded. A sense of peace came over her as she settled into the lounge chair, book in hand. For the first time in years, she had nothing but free time; no hassles or schedules, commutes or deadlines to meet.

She had hardly finished reading the first page of her book when she spotted Christian leaning against a marble pillar, looking like a Greek God wearing nothing but a pair of blue board shorts, aviator shades and a grey canvas bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled in recognition when he saw Ana wave at him. She followed his movements as if in a trance; knew he was in shape, but this? _Oh, my_ …his torso was solid, the body of a runner. Her eyes traveled down his sternum taking her on a journey of perfection and down to the rippling muscles of six- pack abs glistening in the sun.

Next thing she knew, Christian was stretching out on the lounger beside her. After exchanging a word or two, Ana was happy to dive in the safety of her book, reminding herself that reading was part of her plan and that she fully intended on following through. Oddly, he didn't seem to mind because he too pulled out a thick book out of his bag and proceeded to read.

Ana glanced curiously at the cover of his book and was surprised to see that it was a book about true crime titled the _Mammoth Book of True crime_. It was far quite different from her book which she liked to refer as 'literary smut'.

"True crime, huh? She couldn't help but comment.

Christian peeked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I love reading about the inner workings of the criminal mind and what makes them what they are. How about you? What are you reading there?"

Ana felt her cheeks warm as she shook her head, glad the cover of the book didn't give too much away, hiding the fact that it was full of steamy sex scenes. "Oh, it's just some cheesy romance novel."

After that, they both went back to their respective books, and as Ana got a little further, she came to a sex scene. Her pulse quickened as she read the filthy words on the page, picturing Christian as the leading man on the page. She soon found it hard to stop herself from unconsciously touching herself in response. And then, much to her chagrin, she peeked over at Christian and found him watching her. She quickly looked away, embarrassed that she'd been caught staring.

"Good book?" He smirked.

"It's alright," she breathed.

"I enjoyed watching you get into it," he said in a low sexy voice, sitting up and leaning over so he was closer, "Your breathing picked up a little bit and made me wonder what was going on in that book of yours?"

"You _noticed_ _that_?" She blurted out before she could sensor her words.

"I can be quite observant at times. It can be an annoying trait sometimes. So tell me, Ana... _what was going on_ in your book that had you so worked up?" He pried, lifting his shades, trying to peek at the pages.

Quickly, Ana set the book down away from Christian.

"Mm-hmm," he chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

Just when she thought Christian had lost interest, she picked the book back up, but before she could dive back in, her book was rudely snatched from her hands.

"Hey!" She protested much to his amusement as he quickly scanned the last few pages she was on. She made a weak attempt to snatch it back, but she knew it was too late; he'd have a pretty good handle on what she was reading just by the page she left off on, it was just getting to the main event.

She bit her lip mortified. This man was so intense…ridiculously hot and in a way sort of intimidating.

"I've gotta say, this is a hell of a lot better than what I was reading!" He chuckled.

"This is embarrassing," she pouted biting her lip furiously.

"Ana," his gaze intensified and all trace of playfulness disappeared. "Stop biting your lip. It's…it's very distracting," he added, his thoughts turning lustful and dark. _I want you so badly, Anastasia…your chewing makes me want to fuck you hard and fast._

He handed her the book and shook away his train of thought. He had the distinct impression that Ana, in spite of having been married before, was in essence, very much like a little lamb and he didn't want to scare her away before he even got to first base with her. She was unlike any other woman he'd ever known and wanted to give her time before unleashing the full force of his dark sexual desires. His gaze softened and she responded in kind as if she truly didn't have a clue how she affected him. She seemed to lack the feminine wiles that many women seemed to have in abundance.

"I guess I was just trying to find out what was going on in that head of yours...you intrigue me, Ana," he murmured, giving her a wink so subtle that she almost doubted she had seen it at all. He got to his feet, "I'm going to cool off. Wanna join me?"

She looked up at him. Right then, she had the oddest sensation, as though she was being watched. "Later," she said to Christian, making brief eye contact with a blonde sitting beside a man on loungers at the other side of the pool. The blonde immediately turned to the person beside her in conversation...perhaps to hide the fact that she'd been gawking at Christian? _Well, better look elsewhere cause he' s taken,_ Ana thought to herself with a satisfied smile, thinking that Christian had more than enough sex appeal to draw women like flies after honey.

After swimming a couple of laps, Christian swam to the edge of the pool closest to Ana. He got her attention by calling her name, and she looked up from her book to find him grinning at her, resting his elbows on the pool deck.

" C' mon, Ana...live a little," Christian squinted with boyish charm, "Put down that book and take a dip with me."

 **A/N:**

What's ahead: No BDSM in this fic but there will be a few somewhat risqué scenes once I change the rating to M. Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Ana could practically feel Christian's eyes on her as she made her way across to the shallow end of the pool. The pool deck wasn't particularly overcrowded even though many more hotel guests had arrived since early this morning. She walked directly past the blonde from earlier who seemed busily digging for something in her purse, climbed down the steps and waded into the water -the chill of the water making her shake. At once, Christian joined her.

"Cold," she said blinking up at him.

He regarded her with an amused expression.

"Christian, I don't think this pool is heated..."

"The best heat source is the tropical sun..." he grinned. "And besides, it's practically summer."

"Exactly...I don't get it," she had expected it to be warm. She wondered if the beach would be this cold, the Gulf of Mexico was supposed to be warmer than the Atlantic Ocean.

 **"** Hey," he spoke softly, bridging the distance between them, their bodies nearly touching. "You look pretty spectacular in a bikini."

In response she mumbled a quiet thanks.

"This is the part where you tell me how handsome I look," he teased.

"Oh, yes... you're a hottie, Ken," she gushed in her best Barbie voice, "can't wait for us to retire in our plastic dream-house."

He leaned back in the water, stretching, his face plastered with a smug smile. " Mock me all you want- but you know you wish I were wearing a speedo."

Unable to return his banter, she struggled to appear cool and unaffected; just the thought of him wearing a speedo thoroughly disarmed her, turning her legs to jello. So she did the only thing she could do: splash him.

"And is that any way to thank me for rescuing you?" He said referring to her near mishap when they first met.

"My prince charming saved the day." She giggled with dramatic flair, "I will be forever grateful till my dying day."

He laughed and then closed his eyes sinking deeper into the pool until it brushed his chin. She watched him for a full minute; his peaceful facial expression was absolutely breathtaking.

"Aren't you gonna get wet? Christian asked with a smirk, noting that she was still dry from the waist up.

"I just need some time..."

"The best way to deal with the cold is to take the plunge... Just like that, no anesthesia."

She gave him a shrug, content to just wade in the water.

Then, all of a sudden, he lifted her by the waist and dunked her under with him.

"Argh!" she surfaced dripping, giggling, energized by the cold. "Why you-"

She lunged and tackled him around the waist. She was rewarded with his collapse in the water. Then, she bolted away then around in a circle and sought refuge next to a mother and her infant knowing he wouldn't dare retaliate.

He was after her in a flash, came up to her grinning, flinging his hair to the side to get the hair off his face. "What were you trying to do, check out the family jewels?" He said a little too loudly ( in her opinion but in reality he'd said it just loud enough for her to hear).

Feeling a warmth rise to her cheeks, she quipped, "You're a riot, you know that? What were you in middle school?" She floated away on her back, kicking through the water at a leisurely pace," let me guess...class clown?"

He splashed her in punishment. She giggled, splashed him back and dove under, feeling as if she were starring in her very own falling in love chick flick. Couple meet at the shuttle, he saves her from falling. Couple enjoying dinner, breakfast and lounging by the pool. Couple laughing and splashing in the water...and then later, in bed, making love...

And falling in love. Right now, dripping wet and high on life, she cared less and less about stopping it anymore. Once again, she turned on her back, floating in lazy circles feeling the tension seep from her body; for the first time in a very long time, she was happy. When she got tired of floating and her feet finally touched the bottom of the pool, she found Christian nearby watching with his back against the pool wall, elbows out and arms resting against the edge of the pool.

She came up to him, smiling. "I lost track of time." It felt good to daydream just like she used to do back in grade school when she'd been young and carefree. "What time is it?"

Christian glanced at his Rolex Submariner, "Eleven thirty," and then peered into her eyes as though he wanted nothing less but to drown in them **,** "y' know, you were wrong about me."

She cocked her head, "huh?"

"I was President. "

"What-" She murmured, breathlessly, holding his gaze. _President? President of what?_

"I was class president", he clarified, "All four years of high school."

Ana could just picture Christian as a teenager in a most corporate outfit, his presence commanding respect from his classmates without much of an effort.

"I wish I'd known you back then," she said without over thinking it. "I bet you ran a tight ship," she ventured with a smile.

His lips twitched with amusement. "I'm always in control, Anastasia."

Hmm…something about the way he said that turned her on. Her eyes darted to hair and his handsome face glistening from the water beading up on his skin _. Oh, Christian,_ _You're sexy as hell dripping we_ t, she nearly said out loud.

She imagined him naked, his eyes nailed on her, awakening something in her she never knew she had. She pictured his manhood quivering with desire and taking hold of her, fucking her wildly, taking her away where shed' never been before.

He saw her gasp and shiver. And in the next moment, she snapped herself out of her daydream and swam away from him. He followed and soon he was swimming beside her. They swam several laps competitive style and Ana found herself hopelessly lagging behind. Still, she continued to compete with him tenaciously; she wanted to make him as breathless when they flirted as he made her. Only she knew how much deeper his flirting affected her, thinking she could never be so casual about sex as he appeared to be.

Later

He climbed out of the pool first and then reached down to offer his hand. On reflex, she let him help her out of the pool. And then most unexpectedly, they bumped together.

Whoa! She stumbled back, "Ah, sorry!" holding her hands up as if to keep him away.

His killer smile burned as strong as ever and she guessed he wasn't affected by her nearness the way she was to his...not by a long shot.

Dripping wet in her bikini, Ana hurried to the loungers to grab her towel, wrapping it around her shoulders and easing onto her seat with as much grace as she could muster.

Taking care not to appear gawking, she eyed him as he quickly dried his strong legs and arms, her breath catching as he draped the towel across his shoulders and rubbed his hair dry. The ruffled look worked for him. She bit her bottom lip. _Dammit_ , _did any look NOT work for him?_

Shortly after that, a waiter appeared, carrying a tray with margaritas and a dish of guacamole, miniature tacos and fruit which he placed on the side table under their umbrella before discreetly disappearing.

"Did you order these? When?"

He shrugged, making himself comfortable on a lounger, "Just a little appetizer."

"Looks more like lunch to me." She reached for a margarita and then hesitated, "We'll have to split the bill."

He looked away and a low "Uh-huh," vibrated in his throat. If only she knew, he mused wondering what her reaction would be to find out that he was rolling in money. But he couldn't tell her, he didn't know her well enough yet. First, he needed to make sure that she cared for him and not his money. To him, money had been more a curse than a blessing especially when it came to his relationships with women; the bottom line was that lots of women were attracted to him and unfortunately he'd come to realize that at least 90% of them were only after his family's money.

She asked him a question which put an end to his musings. "Sorry, didn't hear you," and then quickly added, "Hope you like fish tacos. If not, we can order something else."

"I'm not picky," she said happily digging in. "Hmm...these are delicious. Wow. Never had these before. " Mexican food was _not_ among her top ten favorites.

Christian continued to eat watching her intently out of the corner of his eyes.

"Which brings us back to my question...where do you live?" She was almost certain he had a California accent, sounding like a Hollywood star but she couldn't be sure.

He was working on his second taco and waited until he finished chewing before answering, "In the outskirts of LA. How about you?"

"Ann Arbor, Michigan. Born and raised," she replied proudly.

He grimaced. "Too cold for alligators. We in Southern Cali have the finest weather in the world, I'm sure you've heard."

"There's more to Michigan than the weather." He gave her a skeptical look which prompted her to continue. "You can get the best pastrami in the world at the Zingerman's Deli...believe me, you haven't lived till you had one of those, she smiled a self-satisfied smile.

"Well, I guess I'll have to add Zingerman's Deli to my bucket list," he said with undisputed charm.

There was a short silence between them. "This is the part where you tell me you'll be happy to show me around next time I'm in town."

"Well, you sure are forward...I'll give you that much." She paused to take a sip of her margarita. She watched his amused expression over the rim of her glass. Darn it! That smile of his was simply irresistible, making her brain simultaneously hyper and sluggish. "So... I'm in Michigan and you in California," she did a mental calculation. _One, two, three four. There were like 26 states between them._ Just like in _sleepless in Seattle,_ one of those chick flicks she was referring to earlier.

"I imagine you don't get to travel much in your line of work?" She ventured.

He cleared his throat. "Not really..." he gazed out to the horizon. Now that wasn't a complete lie; even though he did travel a lot, his frequent traveling had little to do with his line of work.

He stood up, stretching. "Hey, say...why don't we head out to the beach?" He said hoping she wouldn't see the truth written all over his face. He was a bad liar alright, his mother used to tell him that.

Ana eyed him curiously. For some reason, he didn't want to discuss his job. Perhaps, he was working minimum wage somewhere, afraid to be judged negatively especially if she made more money than he did. Men and their egos! Fortunately, she wasn't one to measure others by the kind of money they made. A job was a job as long as it was steady work. In any event, she wasn't going to press him on it. She was sure the subject would come up again and they would discuss it when he was good and ready.

"I can't," she said with a hint of regret, she' d enjoyed his company so much, "I got an all appointment in 30 minutes for a spa treatment... Maybe tomorrow?" She couldn't believe she' d been so caught up in Christian that she' d nearly forgotten **.**

He raised a brow. " A spa treatment? Here at the hotel?"

"Yeah," Ana beamed, she was so looking forward to the experience. "A friend from work couldn't stop gushing about it. That's why I chose Cancun...that and visiting the Mayan ruins in Chitchen Itza."

Ana spent the next four hours enjoying the royal treatment at the hotel's luxurious spa. The rooms had a gorgeous ocean view, and Ana felt as though she'd died and gone to heaven. This was the first time she'd indulged in something like this and wondered why the heck she hadn't booked a spa treatment right after her divorce; it probably would have a gone a long way in helping her feel human again.

First on the list was a deep cleansing facial treatment which calmed her skin and took her to a very calm place. The scents of the natural creams along with the hygienist's holistic approach were transforming.

Next was the full body massage that made Ana feel as though she was floating on a fluffy cloud as she lay down clad in a warm towels on the massage table, all while enjoying a breathtaking view of the ocean through the wrap around windows extending from wall to ceiling. After settling on lavender as her massage oil of choice, the expert masseuse put her at ease by making small talk and discussing the wonders of organic sea salt therapy all while playing a recording of ocean sounds in the background. Slowly, he uncovered each part of her body as he worked the muscles from the scalp down to the soles of her feet, one area at a time, taking care that the rest of her body remained warm and toasty underneath the warm towels, in a heavenly state of relaxation. With long healing strokes, he paid special attention to the glutenous muscles which ran from layers from the lower back to the upper legs, which are typically neglected even though massaging them is an important step in releasing toxins from the body.

Two and a half hours later, Ana returned to the same spot at the pool deck with the intention of catching up on her reading before going back to her room. By then, it was late afternoon and the sun was not as bright so she relaxed on a lounger. Half and hour later, she lay with her shades on, book loose on her fingers at her side. Head tilted, hair around her face and shoulders. It was in this position that Christian found her as he strolled back from the beach.

"Ana?"

She didn't answer; she was out cold, fast asleep.

 _Jesus!_ Christian sighed. _She was so fucking beautiful._

Right then his gut tightened. He envisioned their future together, a future she had no idea he wanted with her. It surreal moment considering that he'd only met her two days ago. Truth was, he had known she was the one woman he'd been looking for all his life from the minute he had laid eyes on her.

His gaze moved over her and he gritted his teeth. She had on an orange sundress and while she slept it had twisted around her waist and hips lifted high enough so he could see her orange laced panties. Just a tiny glimpse of the outline of her sexy little slit. Even through the fabric he could see she was completely smooth there. He smiled to himself thinking about her appointment at the Spa this afternoon... did she get a bikini wax too?

The urge to crouch down and lift her dress to get a better look was almost too hard to resist. He ate her up with his eyes like a starving man. Desire flared and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss that saucy mouth. That's when he spotted something on her upper thigh, vibrant red and green ink, just a sliver of it showing.

Ana had a tattoo.

Something about that twisted him inside out pushed him beyond reason, and the next thing he knew he was grazing her silky soft skin with the tip of his finger, tracing what he realized was some kind of flower. A red flower.

Ana moaned and he pulled his hand back, jarred from his lust induced fog.

Her head rolled toward him and a second later she scrambled to a sitting position, shoving her shades to the top of her head.

"Christian?"

So this was what she looked like first thing in the morning, all soft and warm and pliant.

" How did it go...did you enjoy yourself at the spa?"

She smiled, a satisfied dreamy look on her face. ""Hmm? Yes...I feel great...like I floated out of my treatment...I had a facial and body massage. What time is it? " she asked, wondering how long she' d been asleep.

Christian looked at his watch. "We still have time to make it to the theater tonight...They're showing Evan Peron, did you see the flyer? She nodded. He went on with a wink, "that is, if you're not too tired of me by now..."

" Me, tired?" She raised a brow and pinned him with a warm gaze that clearly stated: _don't be silly._ She felt so comfortable with him as though they'd been friends forever, "Yes, Christian...I would love to go with you."

* * *

Back in her hotel room, Ana called her mom and was pleased to learn that Teddy had adapted to her absence as best as it could be expected. After that, she called Kate and told her all about her spa treatment and about meeting Christian.

At once, Kate pressed her for more details.

"So what's he like? Is he good-looking?"

"Okay, Yes, he's tall and handsome...and smart." Ana smiled dreamily. "But not obnoxious smart like one of those people who have to tell you their GPA."

"And...?

Ana took a deep breath.

"Kate, I gotta get ready. We're going to see this play in half and hour and I have to fix my hair-"

"Ana, wait...You can't leave me hanging!" Kate protested, the high decibels ripping through Ana's ear drum. "What's he like, personality-wise?

"He's a great conversationalist; he's fun to be around. But at the same time he's rather intense- " she sighed, realizing that he'd made her laugh like no other man before him.

"But?"

She should have realized Kate would hear the ' but' at the end of her sentence.

"I don't want to rush into things. Only time will tell if...and besides, it's not like we live in the same state…he lives in Los Angeles, Kate," she plopped down face up onto the king size bed and hugged a small square pillow to her chest. "I can't just have a fling, and I don't do one night stands. Ana went on mostly to herself. "That's not why I came on this vacation."

"Long distance relationships can be challenging…but it could work, you just have to be a little creative, " she heard Kate say.

"Huh. I don't know…"

Ana hesitated. Even if distance were not a factor, there was Teddy to think about. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Perhaps she was being careless, not thinking what was best for herself and her son. Teddy needed her commitment as a full time parent. And realistically, she couldn't expect a man, any man to stick around very long especially after meeting Teddy. Could she? Teddy's needs were overwhelming at times. Ana shook her head, feeling conflicted. On the one hand, she just wanted to be with Christian and just let it be. But then on the other hand, she was afraid she was setting her self up for more heartbreak, she was still putting herself together after all the damage Derek had done.

* * *

Later that evening

"I think Evita lived the life that she proclaimed, don't you think?" Christian said as they rode the elevator to her room. They had just seen the Broadway style musical based on the **l** ife of Eva Peron whose lover became president of Argentina. The official version portrayed Evita as a champion of the poor who also attacked the rich.

Ana gave him a thoughtful look. Tonight, she was wearing a pair of high heeled sandals and halter light blue dress- just below the knee- anchored by a sheer chiffon shawl. "I agree, Evita was a remarkable woman, of course, she had to be in order to become one of the wealthiest women in the world. Amazing how she stayed true to her ideals, she championed women's rights and redistribution of wealth, only to suffer such an untimely death. Seriously, the movie version really didn't do any justice to all of her accomplishments." she replied, stepping off the elevator.

"The movie sucked," he went on as they walked the short distance to her door. "But I sure enjoyed watching the show with you tonight."

Ana turned on her heel and then leaned her back against the door. "Christian, you got a bit of a sunburn," she murmured studying his face. The lighting in the hallway clearly revealed a rosiness to his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. She stared at his face for a long time, he stepped closer. Unable to resist the urge to touch him, she brought the back of her hand to his cheek, "Did you spend the entire afternoon in the sun? Be careful...you don't wanna end up with a bad sunburn," she went on in a concerned tone, her big brown eyes revealing a world of tenderness.

Christian gave her a small smile which she immediately reciprocated. Suddenly, the space between them floated into nothingness. He allowed her a moment to breathe before his lips found hers, soft and willing, breathless with wonder. He kissed her slowly, giving himself time to discover the taste of her. It was not the first time they kissed and yet it felt brand new. There was something exquisitely sweet in the moment, something captivating that went beyond pure lust. It was almost chaste, almost spiritual.

And he was absolutely sure he' d never experienced such a feeling with any other woman.

Softly, he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue glide along her lower lip and she sighed against him, Her body went lax, her arms tightening around him as if she could draw him even closer. Still he kissed her until a whimper rose soft from her throat. In response, he groaned loudly flexing his hips into her, his erection sheathed in denim pushing into her soft flesh.

Right then, the elevator doors behind them opened rather loudly and a family of six stepped into his peripheral vision, piercing the moment. Ana grew still. He managed to pull himself a few inches away. He blinked, trying to bring the universe back into focus only to find that his world had shrunk to this one woman, and he could not seem to see anything but her face. He wanted just to look at her; he wanted to memorize the shape of her lips and the movement of her eyelashes when she blinked.

" That was..."

" That was..." she echoed.

"It definitely was something else."

Her face broke into an echoing grin, and the joy of the wonderful moment they had just shared was almost too much, even as two young children run past them with the rest of the family following at a distance. "Slow down, " the father warned the children, his words echoing in Ana' s ears.

Christian stepped back a little and they both turned to greet the couple and their children passing by.

"Good night, Christian," she breathed, key in hand, before she changed her mind. " See you tomorrow after lunch? " she said more a statement than a question.

He nodded almost imperceptibly. "Make it tomorrow morning...at the beach. " He waited and she nodded her response. "See you tomorrow, Ana."

Ana unlocked the door, went inside and pressed her back against it, wishing she could calm the wild beating of her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N:**** I changed the story description. I think it reads better now :) Thanks to all for your wonderful support.

Chapter Four

Day Three

 _ _Taylor's POV__

Even though I like my boss Christian Grey, sometimes I must respectfully disagree. As I sit with him in the sitting room of his hotel suite, I know he's making a big mistake telling me to take a couple of days off. He doesn't want anyone from his security team not even me. We're not used to working undercover and apparently, Prescott was a little too obvious when she was sitting by the pool. Grey spotted her trailing him and his new love interest and now says he doesn't want to take any chances.

"I strongly advise against this, Mr. Grey. We're in a foreign country, expect the unexpected, " I tell him. Grey gives me a look that tells me he's made up his mind. I don't understand why he's so determined to keep this woman Anastasia Steel from finding out that he's wealthy. "Well, at least, listen to what Welch has to say. There may be something in the woman's background. You never know. Better safe than sorry. " I add rather lamely it seems even to my own ears. It really sucks when the boss won't let me do my job. First, he decides on a whim to ignore protocol and stay at the Hyatt Zilara instead of the Manfredi and now this.

Besides, what am I going to do with myself in this foreign country while I'm supposedly on a break but somehow still on standby.

With a roll of the eyes, Grey dials Welch's number and puts the call on speakerphone so that I can listen in.

"Okay, Mr. Welch Tell me what you got."

" _ _Anastasia Steele: born in 1992 to Carla and Ray Steele in Ann Arbor, Michigan. Only child. Ray Steele re-married and left the state when Anastasia was in grade school. Carla was an elementary school teacher, now retired. Anastasia Steel received an associate degree in paralegal studies and graduated with a 4.0 GPA at Eastern Michigan University. Regularly attends a non-denominational church, political affiliation unknown. Married Derek Robinson Becker, divorced the following year and kept her maiden name. Derek is currently living in Ohio. There are charges on file against him by the District Attorney for non-payment of child support. Currently lives with her mother and her best friend Kate Kavanagh in a twelve hundred square feet three bedroom apartment. Um…she works full time at Johnsons & Associates Law Firm. No romantic relationships found at this moment."__

"Is that it?"

"She' squeaky clean, except for a few parking tickets...seven to be exact. Oh… and a domestic violence call a couple of years ago against the husband."

Christian nods, "huh huh."

"One more thing... Anastasia Steele has a two year old son; he's enrolled at My Little House Daycare Center."

I watch Grey's face register shock, and then slight hesitation, and then relief. He smiles, quite pleased with himself and gives me his best I-told-you-so look. Of course he knew the background check would produce nothing remarkable. So she has a child, he tells me. He's not particularly concerned about a little thing just under three feet tall. He's overly confident thinking he's chosen well. I shake my head. In all honesty, I've never seen him so wrapped up in a woman. It was as if cupid himself had hit him in the eyes with his shiny arrows that very moment he laid eyes on her, making him rush in when she nearly lost her footing, very much like the proverbial knight in shining armor.

* * *

 ** **Later****

The beach was packed with sunbathers; families of tourists had set up camp with umbrellas and coolers; white sand stretching for miles, rolling waves hitting the shore broken and rough.

Ana made her way to the beach and looked out into the horizon, shading her eyes with her left hand while holding down her wide brimmed hat with her free hand. There for four or five young men under twenty- five and in white uniforms walking to and fro, providing butler service to about 20 cabanas along the beach.

"Ana!" She heard Christian calling from a cabana just a couple of feet away from where she stood.

"Christian," she approached him, smiling. He looked awesome: tousled hair, shirtless, and sporting a pair of Ray Bans. "Oh, wow, this is great," she surveyed inside the cabana which kept the sun out and privacy in. She noted two surfing boards upright in a corner and sat down on a lounger. Pulling out a towel out of her beach bag, she laid it out on the sand in front of her.

"What a gorgeous day," she said and he nodded in agreement. Her gaze shifted back to the surfing boards, "So you're into surfing? I should have known..." she couldn't resist shooting him a little wink, "a true Californian..."

"You got it," he winked back, opening the cooler next to his chair and offering her a soda. "Coke, Sprite?"

"Coke please, " she smiled . "So here you are...a Californian on the beach with a cooler."

"Yep, it doesn't get any better," he handed the beverage with a smirk, "Yesterday while you were at the Spa I went and got myself a cooler...hmm, yeah, by the way, do they have coolers up there in the North Pole?" He ventured, not wanting to pass up the opportunity with this joke, knowing that the novelty would soon wear off and she would tire of him making references to the biting cold weather of her home state of Michigan.

She smiled at that and took a sip, "believe it or not, we have summers too..."

"But no ocean in sight."

Ana's eyes adopted a far-away look, searching her memories. "The first time I saw the ocean I stood there at the water's edge for nearly an hour just watching the waves crash at my feet. I was in awe... __it was me against infinity__ ," she went on looking out into the ocean, "I was nearly thirteen. It was my first vacation ever; it took my dad three days to drive from Ann Arbor to Pensacola."

"I can only imagine," he replied thinking that taking such a trip by car was something he would never do, not even in his wildest dreams. Quickly shifting gears, he continued, "I take it you've never been surfing, have you?"

"I guess not…" she blushed a little under his intense gaze and looked away.

"I can teach you…"

Ana hesitated.

"I would love riding the waves with you," he added, his words laced with unmistakable innuendo. "I will push you to your limits and bring you safely back to earth, smiling and and wanting to ride again."

Her blush deepened. "Um…I'd love that," she replied with a hooded look, not quite meeting his eyes yet still wishing to return his banter. "But what about our stuff...we just leave it here?" She wondered thinking of her passport, money and driver's license.

Christian's expression grew more serious, "and you're biting your lip. Hey, I know it's delicious, I can attest to that, but will you stop biting it?"

"I'll try."

He nodded in response. "See that guy over there with the tray?" he said casting a glance at the concession stand servers. He waited for Ana to nod. "Actually the whole fleet of them over there they'll be watching our stuff, completely at our service for the rest of the day."

"You hired butler service?" Ana's eyes widened. She didn't even want to think about how much money that kind of service would cost.

"It's really not that expensive..." he murmured getting himself a Sprite from the cooler, not wanting to elaborate any further."We only live once. "Christian turned behind him and flicked his fingers and a young man in uniform, dashed toward their cabana faster than lightening, pen and notepad in hand.

"Yes, sir," the young man spoke rather nervously in heavily accented English, "at your service."

" _ _Amigo__ ," Christian stood up and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Ana this is my __amigo__..." Christian trailed off.

"Jose," the young man said smiling sheepishly. "I'm Jose."

"Jose...Yes," Christian smiled. "He's gonna take care of us today, don't worry about a thing. I met him yesterday but he's pretty reliable."

"Nice to meet you, Jose," Ana gave Jose a friendly smile. "I'm Anastasia."

"At your service," Jose reiterated before retiring with a courteous nod.

"Jose, thanks for watching our stuff. Oh, and thanks for the surfing boards," he said his gaze dropping to the surfing boards in a corner of the cabana.

Jose nodded. "Can I get you anything? His gaze shifted from Christian to Ana.

"Not right now, thanks," Ana smiled.

After that, Jose discretely sauntered back to his post at the concession stand.

Christian looked at her expectantly. "Are you ready?

"Before we go, I'd like to spend a few minutes just relaxing," Ana said nursing her drink and looking out into the ocean.

Christian nodded slightly before downing the rest of his Sprite.

"Nice watch," she said, cocking her head, a hint of a question in her tone. She'd noticed the watch before (it certainly looked like a Rolex) but now was she getting a better look at it, and was curious. Was he flashing around an expensive watch to impress her?

Christian gave her a half smile, "It was a gift...from a watchmaker, a friend of mine." He said making fleeting eye contact. Now this wasn't a complete lie, he was good friends with his watchmaker. As a matter of fact, watchmaking, repairing and assembling watches was one of his hobbies so he frequently met with his most trusted watchmaker and swapped watches. Sometimes the older man designed special watches for Christian, many of which he ended up giving away as gifts. This particular __Submariner__ had been trade in deal between him and his watchmaker, very much like one would trade in a vehicle for another make and model. His collection of watches probably reached over 200 and he had selected the __Submariner__ for this trip because it was his favorite.

Ana nodded, her own relationship with watches was sketchy at best since she had long since stopped wearing watches, believing them to be hopelessly out of style and besides, she already had a clock on her cell phone. As it followed, listening to Christian talk about watches and watchmakers was a novelty.

"We're gonna start to bake," she noted when the sun shifted, exposing her arms and legs to the heat.

She stood up and stretched, giving him a side view of her gorgeous body; small waist, perfect tits. __Man, she really does look quite sexy in that bikini.__ "Ana, can I just say you have a fantastic ass?"

Ana smiled, taking the complement easily; life was too short for hang-ups and lapses of confidence, she decided. Her smile didn't light up her face suddenly; rather it hesitated for a moment about her lips, and then traveled to those great shining eyes of hers and there it lingered, beckoning him.

"C'mon, lover," she called, reaching for her bag and then waving a bottle of suntan lotion," rub some of this on my back, please."

He smiled his shy smile. It was a smile Ana was starting to recognize, a smile that reminds her of when they first kissed. __Do you mind if I kiss you goodnight?__

He was loving the fact that this sexy woman was inviting him to put his hands all over her. He straddled her lounge chair and poured some of the coconut scented liquid onto her sexy back in a circular motion making sure it absorbed well into her skin.

"Oh, lovely..." she sighed, "When you rub my back like that I feel like I'm in heaven..."

"I like this stuff," he whispered in her ear, "It makes you smell as sweet as you are."

Ana felt the warmth of his breath tingling her earlobes, it started a chain reaction of goose bumps against her body. "I love it, perfect," the pressure was just right, light feathered, absolutely divine as she leaned forward and his hands moved along her back, neck and arms. She was glad she' d tied up her hair into a tight bun as it allowed him free access to the nape of her neck. His hands came down her thighs, lingering for a minute or so over her tattoo before he needed to pour more lotion into his hands and she leaned into him in response. Her eyes were closed to the sun but she was smiling.

Noticing that her breathing pattern had changed, he went back to massage her upper back and played with the strings of her bikini top.

Ana forgot to breathe.

Making sure no one was watching, he allowed himself greater liberties; slowly but surely and encouraged by her non verbal responses, his fingers slid under her bikini top and fondled her breast against the fabric. She gasped and later moaned when he rolled her nub with just a touch. He tweaked it once more before letting go. Oh, yes, she would be good in bed, he realized with devilish satisfaction. As if she' d been reading his mind, she turned , catching the smirk on his face as his eyes darkened.

At once, she was blindsided by an answering desire sweeping through her veins like slick, warm honey. Feeling a little panicky, she pulled back before all rational thought went out the window; after all they were at a public beach in the middle of the day. "Let's get some of this on you, we wouldn't want you to get sunburned," she said pulling out of her bag a bottle of unscented sunscreen SPF 60. "Less of a girlie scent?"

Christian winked at her in approval before moving back to his own lounger and lying on his back. "Tell you what, I'll let you do ALL of me...front AND back, "he grinned with devilish charm, "you'll enjoy that!"

His grin was just too infectious. "Okay, here we go," she murmured sailing through his innuendo and sitting on the edge of his lounger, pouring some lotion on his chest and spreading it with her soft hand. She did feel a little self- conscious at first but she thoroughly enjoyed the thrill it gave her to run her hands over his muscular body.

Christian grunted contentedly, his eyes closed, as her hands explored his body. He was surprised to find that his body welcomed her touch. What's more, in lusty pleasure, he imagined the feel of her skin against the palms of his own hands while they made love. Before he knew it, his palm started twitching. Darn it. He took a deep breath, resisting the urge to take her in his arms, lower her onto the sand and pin her hands above her head, and smack her bottom, not to induce pain (he wasn't into that sort of thing) but for her own increased pleasure, to get the blood flowing to the apex between her thighs. Just imagining the rosiness of her skin and the lusty look in her eyes was enough to drive him insane with desire.

"Flip side," she murmured and he sat up giving her access to his back, knowing she 'd been expecting him to lie flat on his back. He closed his eyes again, grinning. The light sensual massage she started giving him was heavenly. No other woman had touched him like this before. Actually, he'd never let any woman give him more than a quick touch during sex for reasons he didn't understand.

After a long while, he turned his body facing hers. Their eyes locked and he wanted to claim her until she writhed in ecstasy and shouting his name to the four winds. Fuck! It was as if his nerve endings was on fire! No other woman had ever affected him like this; one touch from Anastasia and his mind was cleared of all thought.

Still looking deeply into each other's eyes, he put his hand behind her head and drew it toward his face. He then nuzzled up to the side of her exposed neck, not tasting, just teasing. She sighed.

"Ana," he murmured, right before kissing her slow and deep.

Right then, they got rudely interrupted by a group of young children running in the sand approaching them at high speed. As if waking from a trance, Ana scurried back to her own lounger.

She finished off her coke and then moved to check out the surfing boards.

He looked out into the water. "Waves look good…are you ready for your first surfing lesson?"

"Sure." She replied, surprised at her own bravado and her newly found sense of adventure.

"You're not taking off your watch?"

"It's a diving watch, Ana," he smirked.

 ** **A few minutes later****

"I love surfing...it allows me to experience the power of nature through the energy and speed of the wave. It allows me to relax and forget everything but the present moment. All thoughts of the future and the past don't matter all that matter is the here and now."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but surfing requires water, does it not?" Ana asked standing tall next to him holding onto her surfboard while Christian set his board flat in the sand.

"Yes, but we should practice the movements in the sand first," he quipped and then spent the next five minutes demonstrating on the board how to paddle and stand up, giving instructions in his surfer jargon.

"This is the hardest part," he explained referring to standing on the board, "one you can do this, the rest is easy. Okay, now it's your turn to practice."

Slowly, Ana took her place on her board, lying down. She moved her arms mimicking movement in the water. Then, she slid her foot forward and stood up, arms out in the correct position.

She peered at Christian, "Did I do it right?"

"Perfect, let's just practice it a few more times and then we'll go in the water."

Ana continued to practice the maneuver for the next few minutes until Christian finally stated that she's now ready to practice surfing in the water.

Ana stood and peered out into the vastness of the ocean and felt the same sense of awe she' d felt on her first trip to the beach when she was young. Still, the prospect of actually getting out in the water and standing on a surf board seemed a bit more daunting than she had anticipated. Even though They were only one to two-foot waves ; they certainly seemed much larger, they beckoned her as if readying themselves for her.

"You're gonna do just fine," he said as though he had been reading her mind, gliding over to stand next to her, really close. "Do you trust me, Ana?"

Ana met his gaze and nodded. "Okay…" she giggled nervously. "Just promise me, Christian…don't laugh at me, okay?"

"I won't, " he promised. They exchanged a smile. "Okay, good. Remember," he went on while leading her into the water, leaving his board behind, and relieved to find it at the right temperature for cooling off. "You'll probably fall off a lot since this is your first time."

"Well, that's comforting," she said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Would you like to just paddle on the board with me for a while?" He asked sensing her fear, holding the surf board at arm's length.

"Yes!" Ana said feeling relieved, dragging herself rather awkwardly on the board. Nonetheless, she was able to balance herself enough to sit on the board and Christian quickly slid on behind her.

Just practice paddling," she heard him say, his breath tickling her ear. She realized from the heat radiating through his body that he was so close behind her that his chest almost pressed against her back. Her heart thundered in her chest.

"Okay," Ana murmured paddle-ling forward rather poorly.

Christian promptly stopped her. "Like this," he showed her how to move her hands. Then, he pressed his hand onto her lower back, gently encouraging her to press her pelvis onto the board.

Christian slid off the board and encouraged her to try to stand.

The first time she tried, she couldn't even slide her foot forward. After giving her a few pointers, Ana tried again and fell off the board backwards.

By the fifth or sixth time, Ana was actually able to stand. She peered at Christian, excited. And he held her gaze, smiling proudly. Wh-the __WHOA! I'm a surfing Diva! Whoo-hoo__! Next thing she knew, Ana's foot slipped throwing her off the board, making her tumble into the ocean. Fortunately, the water cushioned the fall.

She popped up, still conscious, no broken bones, spinal cord still one. __A fucking miracle!__

"Hey, you're actually getting the hang of this," Christian encouraged her. She had stood up too straight, a common mistake of beginners, he thought. "just remember this: first, keep your eyes on the board, second, keep your weight low and balanced and third, don't let go of the damn board until your feet are in position. Three things, can you remember three things?"

Of course ! Three things, how hard could that be? She sighed and got back on the board. "I'm not the worst surfing student ever, am I?"

"Of course not, Christian chuckled, " I swear! And even though I'm not an official surfing instructor, my vote still counts!"

More attempts and more wipe-outs followed. And then, suddenly by some conversion of wave, body and board, it happened. At Christian's command, Ana rose up with her feet in the right position, wobbling and arms flailing for balance, eyes on the shore ; suddenly Ana and the board became one, riding the surf as though she'd been doing it all her life. She made it to the shore and hopped off triumphantly.

For another hour and a half, they rode the waves, completely focused on the activity and one another. There were more spectacular wipe-outs for Ana and another amazing ride through the waves.

"I'm beat," she said.

"You did great," he replied and then gave her a demonstration of his surfing skills doing all kinds of tricks with the waves.

Ana watched him, enthralled. Never again would she ever underestimate how much effort and skill went into the sport.

"Now what?" She quipped after a while, part of her felt she could watch him surf forever and never get tired.

"We get some lunch," that's what," he suggested, "I hope you worked up an appetite."

"You bet, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

They shared a chuckle; her words were like sudden refreshing raindrops at the end of a hot summer day, and in the same way, they were both looking forward to sharing a meal and spending the rest of day together. Christian was left with the lasting impression that even though he'd known her for only three days, the world seemed so much brighter today by her side than ever before. No doubt, this was turning out to be the best vacation of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A lie of omission is omitting certain vital details; it was NOT active deceit. Yes, Ana had a son and three days ago, when she and Christian first discussed their exes, would have been the best time to bring it up. But for some reason, she didn't. Maybe because it felt good to pretend she was childless and carefree. There was no crime in that, right? After all, she was on a much needed vacation, a rest from the grind of everyday life. But then again, the more time passed, the harder it became to just casually bring it up in conversation. To be sure, she now worried that Christian would see her omission as blatant dishonesty. There was no way around it; she had to tell him soon. But how?

She thought, perhaps, the perfect opportunity presented itself when two young kids started building a sandcastle in front of their cabana. While Christian finalized placing their order for a light lunch -thankfully, she was allowing him to take care of the tab- Ana approached the kids and stooped down to admire their work in progress.

Christian watched her while relaxing on a lounger, breathing in the salty air and sipping a Corona light. Her smile was beautiful and responsive to the children. He wondered when she was going to mention she had a son. Maybe she thought he would freak out and run for cover? He smiled to himself; he wouldn't let something like a small fry stand in his way. Indeed he could most certainly deal with a child that wasn't biologically his.

Biology alone doesn't make a family.

His own experience as an adopted child had been positive and it proved that biology alone doesn't make a family. By the way, the more he got to know Anastasia Steel, the more convinced he became that she was the kind of girl he could proudly bring home to meet his folks. Still to be sure, he wanted to be loved for himself and not for his wealth and thus, just for a little while longer he would continue to dodge this issue. Not only that, but he also wanted to enjoy this vacation as an average American citizen and see first hand how the other half of the world lives. So far, it had been an enlighting experience.

Ana turned back for a moment and exchanged a smile with Christian. Then, her attention shifted back to the children as they asked her a question in Spanish. At once, she delved into the recesses of her mind to dig up her high school Spanish, but was only able to make out one word from the entire sentence: _agua_ ( water).

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Ana saw Christian running toward the water's edge. A scream pierced the air and someone ran ahead of her and pointed toward a head bobbing out of the water.

And just like in the movies, everyone on the beach gathered to watch Christian as he plunged toward the waves and struck out toward the figure splashing in the water.

Ana joined the crowd and held her breath, praying non-stop . She feared that the victim was already too far out and it was too risky for Christian to risk his life. She heard it in the voices of those around her even though she couldn't understand a word they said. Seconds went by agonizingly slow. Only when she saw Christian carrying the woman ashore in a cross chest hold did she exhale.

A couple of people rushed to help bring the woman ashore but by then they were treading in shallow water. Christian tried to steady the woman to stand but she collapsed just as a lifeguard rushed up.

The woman sobbed hysterically as a lifeguard checked her over. It would be a while before the paramedics showed up at the scene.

A relative of the young woman tried to give Christian some money as he staggered breathlessly toward Ana, " _Muchas gracias, muchas gracias,_ thank you, thank you," the man kept saying over and over again with a deferential smile.

"I don't want any money. _No dinero_ ," Christian murmured and Ana thought he appeared slighted by the man's gesture.

"Lifeguards are not babysitters, we can't watch every person every minute, you need to be vigilant," the lifeguard, a man in his mid thirties reminded every one who would listen. He repeated the same words in Spanish.

At last, Ana felt her legs working again and ran up to Christian and they hugged for a long time.

"I was so worried about you," she mumbled with great relief, burying her head in his chest. She wanted to lick his collarbone and taste his salty skin but then decided against being so forward.

He was delighted. She cared. "You were worried," he kissed her still damp hair and breathed her in, still amazed that he'd known her for five fucking minutes yet their connection was so strong already as if they'd known each other _for a thousand years_.

* * *

Later, Christian and Ana sat at the hotel's main restaurant in their casual beach wear. Ana was wearing a pretty summer dress and white sandals. Christian a plain cotton t-shirt which highlighted the width of his shoulders and the muscular cut of his arms, and a pair of black board shorts. They were enjoying each other's company over plates of chicken enchiladas.

"I'm thinking of signing up for the Chichen Itza tour for tomorrow morning 9:00 am, the tour takes three hours plus travel time."

Christian nodded. He thought she looked stunning with her hair tied up in a bun, loose strands framing her face. "Sounds good...if you don't mind me tagging along, that is," he said with a wink.

"Not at all," she smiled back while cutting a bite of her cheesy enchiladas with her fork. "The thing is that I haven't decided yet when to get there." She paused to take a forkful into her mouth and savoring it while Christian continued working on his plate. "We could drive or take a cab to Merida today and stay at the Hyatt Regency tonight," She went on after pushing her plate aside, even though her meal was absolutely delicious, she'd had her fill." The travel agency will pick in the morning and take us to Chichen Itza for the tour, or we can just take a cab to Merida early in the morning. Merida is a bit of a drive, it's about 100 miles away. What do you think?"

Christian put his fork and knife on his plate in a resting position to signal he was done. Then, he took the napkin from his lap and wiped his lips. "Sounds like we' ll need to be up and ready to go at 6:00 am if we wait till morning to get there."

She switched seats, sitting beside him so she could show him the brochures she picked up from the travel agency.

Christian took a look at the brochures and then his gaze shifted to meet hers in a state of wonder. She was asking his opinion, they were making plans and decisions together as though they'd been dating for a while, as if they were already a couple. Crazy, he knew but their connection was already so strong, he was sure she felt the same way even though he had yet to hear the actual words coming from her lips.

Something inside Ana raged with desire and excitement as he reached across the table to hold her free hand. Willingly placing her hand in his, she stared into his eyes, the brochure long forgotten. The sounds of the restaurant faded and the world narrowed down to just the two of them. Warmth and a hypnotically sexy pull, poured from his palm into hers.

"Christian-" It took her a moment to find her voice to continue, "We could also re-schedule the tour for the day after tomorrow... although it will be more crowded on Saturday, that's for sure." She reached for her Margarita, an excuse to pull her hand away from under his and slow down her heart rate back to normal.

"Hmm.." he turned to stare at her lips, her damn kissable lips. "Ana, what do you want to do?" he said with a sexy drawl that came to him naturally like breathing.

"Me?" She voiced, taking a tiny sip of her margarita. "I think that driving up to Merida and staying in a hotel nearby would save us time."

"You wanna know what I think?" He paused long enough to string out the intrigue. "I think we should drive up there and book one room instead of two..." He paused again and watched her eyes widen at his audaciousness, "we still need to be up early ...and we can be each other's alarm clocks... "I mean, seriously...if you're anything like me, I typically hit the snooze button a few times before dragging my self outta bed. Personally, I can't think of a better way to wake up...can you? "

His gray eyes danced wickedly.

She shifted in her seat, trying to ease the building pressure between her suddenly damp thighs at the mere suggestion of them sharing a room...perhaps a bed? Still, she looked straight into his amused eyes, doing her best not to drown in them, desperately searching her mind for a witty retort. "I don't know about that... sharing a room may not be all that's cracked up to be...you'll be lucky to get any sleep at all, mister," she teased back, surprising herself. "I' m a night owl, " she added with a soft smile. She didn't know what had gotten into her (she'd never engaged in this heavy banter with anyone in her entire life) but she sure loved who she was when she was with him.

At last, she lowered her gaze, her finger circling the rim of her glass as she imagined him naked in HER bed.

He cocked his head. "Careful, sweetheart... are you trying to scare me away?"

Somehow, she found her voice again and looked up at him through her lashes. "You' re still here, so obviously, it's not working."

He studied her for several long seconds. "That's cos' you and I are so alike."

She raised a brow, _really?_

"In fact, we're so alike, I don't see how we could ever get along."

"Why?"

"Because we'd never have anything significant to argue about...so we would be forced to argue about petty things such as whose turn is it to water the plants. And then, I would always win."

She shook her head in disbelief. "No you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would," he insisted.

"NO."

"You see, we're arguing right now and you started it,"he teased somehow still keeping a straight face.

Ana clicked her tongue, enjoying the give and take, "no, I didn't. You did."

"If you keep acting like this, I will have to break up with you," he said suppressing a smile. He wanted to taunt her, see how far they could take this before they both surrendered to _this pull_ between them.

Ana looked at him with faux hurt. Then, in an effort to outdo him, she put her arm across her forehead and said in a dramatic fashion, "oh, no, Christian, please don't leave me!"

"Ok, darling, don't despair," he bantered purely for shock value just as Ana sipped her Margarita, "I would always come back for good make-up sex."

 _Holy shit!_ She nearly choked on her drink; she should have anticipated that!

The waitress came at that moment with the dessert menus. Ana welcomed the distraction; it allowed her to recover without missing a beat. Christian sat back, watching her, fascinated. There was a sensual seductress in Ana; it was right there, underneath a layer of shyness that was struggling to the surface. But it was getting there, little by little, and he could hardly wait for that final surrender.

* * *

Later that evening and after booking the tour to Chichen Itza for the following day, Christian and Ana decided to take the hotel shuttle to a local night club called Coco Bongo. They agreed to stay for only a couple hours as they had to get up early for tomorrow's tour.

Ana was wearing her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. Christian sported a linen white shirt and a pair of black jeans which were molded to his body like a second skin.

Once inside, they bee- lined for a freshly vacated bistro table. Just as they were about to sit down, someone called to them from a larger party table.

"Hey, come join us over here!"

They turned to see a group of four sitting at the table. Ana glanced around herself to confirm they were talking to them.

"Yeah, you two!" A platinum blonde -much older than Ana- confirmed. The others in the group appeared to be Americans as well and definitely under thirty.

"Um…hi," Ana greeted them rather shyly and Christian slid his arm around her waist.

"You two look a little lost. Why don't you join us," one of the men said. "We have a big table and bottle service."

"That's nice of you, thanks," Ana said looking at Christian who nodded in approval before sliding into the booth beside Ana.

"My name is Elena," the regal blonde smiled, introducing her husband Victor sitting beside her and the rest of their party.

"I'm Anastasia and this is…"

"Christian," Christian finished reaching out to shake hands. "It's nice of you to invite random people to your party," he said giving them a pointed look. Elena and Victor were oddly mismatched; she was much older and sophisticated looking than he. The woman was a cougar, he decided. Something else was off about the pair.

"My wife here loves meeting new people," Victor replied casually, "especially fellow Americans. We're from Billings, Montana. How about you guys?"

"East coast," Christian answered vaguely.

"So what brings you here tonight?" Elena winked, her gaze shifting between Ana and Christian.

"Um…" Ana started but Christian cut in.

"Celebrating," Christian squeezed Ana's thigh under the table. "It's our wedding anniversary."

Ana cocked an eyebrow at Christian.

"Just play along, trust me on this," Christian whispered in Ana's ear.

"Wedding anniversary, eh? Victor replied. "Congratulations! How many years?"

"Two," Christian said without a pause.

"Oh, wow, you're newlyweds," Elena winked at them both just as a waiter appeared to take their drink orders.

Ana polite smile faded. Something about Elena didn't feel quite right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"How are you enjoying Cancun so far?" Victor asked right after the server brought wide-brim glasses for everyone and a pitcher of Mango flavored Margarita.

At once, Anastasia helped herself to the mango drink, certainly the best she'd ever had; it was deliciously sweet and sour and with a hint of lime.

"We've had a great time so far," Ana answered. "We've been surfing, went to a Broadway play at our hotel. Can't wait to see the pyramids."

The music picked up and dancers, both male and female, wearing elaborate costumes began dancing on stage. The opening consisted of two slow steps followed by four quick steps. The dancers then moved in a double line partner formation followed by movement changes and crisscrossing the space between dancing partners.

"Oh, yeah? You guys staying at the Hyatt Zilara?" victor queried even though judging by his tone Ana knew he already knew the answer.

"Well, don't let your tipping take you too far," Elena winked, her gaze shifting from Anastasia to Christian who then exchanged a look. Elena's comment seemed forced and specifically designed to steer the conversation in a certain direction.

"Our friend James got put behind bars last time he came to Cancun…and not the happy kind of bars if you know what I mean," Victor laughed at his own joke, demanding laughter from others, and not quite understanding why no one else thought it was funny.

Ana smiled politely while reaching over for a refill of her drink. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Christian giving her a pointed look. Normally, whenever she drank alcohol, she only had a few sips at the most, but this margarita was truly out of this world.

"You're messing with us?" Christian shot victor a dubious look. It was more a statement than a question.

"No way. This is for real." Victor retorted.

I'm sure you've heard of the bribe system here?" Elena leaned forward to make sure Christian and Ana could hear her over the music which started playing after a few moments of silence. "Well, you know, the motto for us tourists used to be if you're ever in trouble in Mexico, pay a bribe." Elena paused to make sure they were following along.

"Okay, but what happened to your buddy?" Christian interrupted impatiently.

"Well, sadly, all that changed last year. Nowadays there are severe penalties for both police officers that demand bribes and civilians who offer them." She smiled ruefully. "Anyway, James of course, didn't get the memo for the change in the law. He parked in a non-parking zone and started dolling out the money. Short story short, he got arrested and ended up spending the night in jail. Turns out, here in Mexico, those who get arrested are not given the right to make one call. When James asked, the officer laughed and said the one-call upon arrest thing was a myth perpetuated by Hollywood." She paused with a dry chuckle that sounded anything but humorous . Seeing the blank look on her listeners' faces, she added, "of course, the officer spoke English fluently. Still, poor James. He got put in a cell with eight other guys, hardened criminals." She shook her head. "What a shame. And you know, there were only two beds available in the cell and it was the law of the survival of the fittest. James spent the whole night on guard unable to close his eyes for a second."

"He also got beat up really bad. Black eye, broken ribs, the works," Victor added.

Ana and the other couple at their table gasped.

"Sounds to me like this little story of yours merely illustrates your friend's inability to follow rules," Christian interjected in a dismissive tone. It became clear to him that these two enjoyed telling their story for shock value, just to gauge their reactions, and so he was careful not to show any emotion that could be interpreted as fear or insecurity.

Victor ignored that and went ahead and added a couple of more sordid details to the story. Christian listened carefully and was considering breaking away from the group when an announcer came on stage to present the next group of dancers who were to perform a percussive dancing pattern of high knee gestures and stomping movements. Everyone turned their attention to the dancers .

Ana chose that moment to refill her glass to half full. "So did James get a Lawyer? Did he go to trial?"

"He couldn't get a lawyer. I mean, who was he gonna get so far from home? He got released in the end so in a way it was a happy ending."

The other couple sitting at their table shared a little about their background. "This is our third visit to Mexico," said the woman, "and we just love it, don't we love? the beaches, the snorkeling…tomorrow we're going swimming in a world famous _cenote_ called Ik kil , a secret subterranean underwater pool. I can't wait!"

"You guys can't leave Cancun without going to one," the man added.

Anastasia suddenly stood, "ladies room," she muttered and found herself a little unsteady on her feet.

Christian stood aside to let her through. "Ana, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'll tag along," Elena offered with a gracious smile.

* * *

After using the bar's multi-stall restroom both Ana and Elena came to stand side by side in front of the bathroom mirror. They exchanged a brief nod of acknowledgement, as they went about fixing their hair and makeup. Ana tried to focus on applying a fresh coat of lipstick and brushing her hair but her eyes kept straying back to Elena, watching her through the mirror as she readjusted her flashy party dress for maximum cleavage exposure. Also, the older woman had applied too much blush on her cheeks, making her face look fatter. To be sure, Ana got a good snapshot of her personality by watching the way she moved in front of the mirror. The older woman moved with the grace of a jungle cat; moving steadily closer as though she was calmly stalking her unsuspecting prey.

"So Ana, tell me, are you and Christian really married?"

"Yeah. What makes you think we're not?"

"You're not wearing rings."

We left our rings at home so we wouldn't lose them.

"Uh. Uh. Elena nodded and Ana could tell she didn't believe her. "Victor and I have been married six years and my ring has never slipped off, "Elena held her hand up to show Ana her massive rock sparkling in the light. "But if that's the story you want to go with, that's fine. What I really want to know is, are you two a little open to having some fun with Victor and I tonight? She reached out and ran her fingernail down Ana's arm.

"Ah," Ana's eyes widened, it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wait…what?"

"How about you two come back with us to our hotel tonight? We can have a few drinks and see where the night takes us."

Still, Ana couldn't believe it. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Victor and I find you both…you and Christian kinda sexy and we were hoping we could get together."

"I don't think so," Ana replied resolutely, feeling quite sober now. She supposed in a way, she'd led a sheltered life; whenever she'd heard of the word 'swinger' she'd associated it with a phenomenon that had lived and died in the seventies. But most importantly, she had no idea what swingers did or what kinky sex was; all she knew for sure was that whatever it was, it wasn't for her. She turned to leave and Elena followed closely behind.

Once back on the dance floor, Ana stood until she spotted Christian in conversation with Victor.

"What if he's okay with it? " Elena pointed toward Christian. He and Victor appeared to be deep in conversation.

If Victor was propositioning Christian right now, would he be okay with it? The very thought made Ana sick to her stomach.

Elena smiled at Ana as if she knew exactly what Ana was thinking.

Ana studied Victor. He was attractive but not nearly as much as Christian. She wondered whether Christian found Elena attractive.

"How long have you and Victor been swingers?"

"We haven't always been, but thought we give it a go for a while now. You gotta try new things and keep the spark alive."

Ana's head filled with more questions. In all honestly, she'd never been this curious about this subject and a part of her urged her to press for more details.

"Look, Elena…" she started but before she could finish her sentence, Christian came to stand next to her, moving past Elena and deliberately ignoring Elena's perfectly timed flash of cleavage.

He said to Ana, "Dance with me," and without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and led the way to the dance floor.

Ana didn't even take a second to glance into Elena's surprised eyes. The only time she tore her eyes away from Christian was to watch those people around them dancing hard to the pulsating beat of the music, a mix of techno and rap. Hips gyrated, butts shook and hair swung in craze. From what Ana could see, not a single person on the dance floor had a dry brow. Her eyes stopped to watch a couple who seemed to know how and when to move to the music. The woman's hips swayed back and forth, her arms reaching seductively toward her partner and then, closing the gap between them and caressing his chest. At last, they moved together as one.

Smiling, Ana reached her arms toward Christian in imitation of the woman. Christian watched her with a playful smirk; he was happy to follow her lead and delighted to see her body naturally aligning with his, seemingly floating to the music.

The second song cued (a slower tempo) and Ana shouted, "This is fun," a little too happily. She was a little tipsy but for once, she was having fun and she couldn't recall the last time she'd had this much fun….

"You're a good dancer," Christian said dipping his head so he could speak in her ear without shouting. He then put his arms around her waist, held her closely and rested his fingers on her behind. Still, he kept it PG-13. He guided her so expertly that she was soon transfixed by the sounds and the rhythms entering her body , and with every move she felt more and more stirred up, filled with a joy beyond comprehension.

Later

"We're not going back with them and say good-bye?" Ana said over the loud music as Christian guided her toward an intimate bistro table. They both sat and leaned across the table so they could hear one another. "Do you like Elena?" Even though Christian had not given her a reason, she just had to ask, just in case.

A waiter stopped by to get their orders. Ana ordered another mango flavored margarita (this was her third) in spite of Christian's disapproving glare. In turn, he ordered iced water for himself and an appetizer plate to share.

The waiter nodded and quickly scurried away.

Was there a tiny hint of jealousy in her voice? He wondered a little flattered, although at the same time he wanted Ana to feel secure. "I actually prefer brunettes."

Ana hesitated and glanced over at Victor and Elena's table. She just had to look in their direction one last time. Right then, the waiter brought their drinks and discretely disappeared.

"No need to say good-bye," He assured her while she nursed her drink. "You do realize those two were into some kind of kinky fuckery, don't you?"

"Haha," she laughed. "I can't believe you said that."

"Well, I did." He says calmly. "I want regular vanilla, no kinky fuckery.

Ana smiled wickedly as a clever comeback flashed into her mind. "How about naughty costumes? Who-hoo!" she laughed again. This was the drinks talking.

He shook his head and his face split into a loopy smirk at the mere suggestion of naughty costumes. He could instantly picture Ana in a skimpy maid's uniform.

"You wanna go a little crazy with me?" Ana batted her lashes up at Christian.

His smirk turned into a frown as he watched her down the rest of her margarita way too fast.

"As much as I'd love to, baby, I think you've had too much to drink."

She tried suppressing a drunken grin. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Listen. I'm all for pushing the limits, Anastasia, but really there is no reason for getting wasted and losing all semblance of control," he started in a preachy tone and then went on to tell her that he never drinks to the point of intoxication. "And right now that's where you're headed. You ought to know your limits." He looked at her with concern. "Do you make a habit of this kind of behavior?"

Anastasia's head buzzed with excess alcohol and irritation. He sounded like a middle-aged man scolding her as though she were an errant child. Part of her wanted to tell him that yes, she gets drunk like this every single night but then she lost her resolve.

"No, I've never had this much to drink this before..." She stood up abruptly in the hopes of making it to the ladies room. Whoa! Her head began to spin.

Christian reached out in the nick of time to prevent her from falling. "C'mon, let's get you back to the hotel," he murmured soothingly. Then, he hoisted her into his arms, holding her close to his chest like a child.

* * *

The next morning (Day four)

It was peacefully quiet. The light was muted. Ana awoke comfortable and warm. _This bed is…hmm…not my bed._

Familiar yet unfamiliar. _Holy crap, how did I get here?_

Fractured memories of the previous night come back to hunt her. The drinking—oh, no, the drinking. The encounter with Elena and Victor, the swingers. Oh, yes, that was weird. Well, at least she hadn't gotten sick …had she?

No, no, she didn't get completely wasted. She would have remember that, she decided, stretching in bed. Oh, My! She was mortified to realize that she was clad in a t-shirt, bra and panties. No pants?

The indentation in the pillow beside told her that Christian had slept beside her all night. Realization dawn on her as she recalled their discussion of their travel plans, dragging her back to his prophetic statement... _'we can be each other's alarm clocks'._

 _Holy cow, I slept with the prince!  
_

Ana's gaze was immediately drawn to Christian as he strolled out of the bathroom, shirtless and in a pair of khakis, his hair wet from the shower.

Her gaze penetrated him. He knew at once she liked what she saw; it lightened her expression, it softened her. It made the unusual beauty that had attracted him to her the more visible.

"Good morning, Anastasia, how are you feeling?"

She sat up on the bed with propped with a pillow and held her pounding head. "Seen better days."

He handed her two Advils and a glass of water and then sat down on the edge of the bed. His shoulders appeared so much broader from this angle, just as his torso looked so remarkably well toned.

"Did you put me to bed?"

"Yes."

"Did you undress me?" she whispered.  
He raised a brow, "Yes," and she blushed furiously.

"We didn't?" she whispered, beyond mortified, looking away.

"Anastasia, you were comatose. Necrophilia is not my thing. I like my women conscious and receptive," he said dryly.

"Ah…I don't know what to say."

"Me neither," he replied seriously but his eyes betray his amusement. "But we really don't have the time to chitchat. We gotta get some breakfast and catch the tour."

 _Oh, My… YES! THE TOUR!_

"Unless you want t post-pone?"  
"No, no! I'm fine," she replied grateful for the distraction. They couldn't miss the tour, there were no refunds and she was on a tight budget.

"We don't have much time," Christian said a little absent mindlessly. He hated having to do this, but he had no choice but to rely on Taylor in this situation. It was too late to get a rental car, and he had his reservations about hiring a taxi service without doing a background search first. As much as he hated to admit it, Taylor was right. They were not in America and it was better to be safe than sorry.

"I went to your room and got your bags, they're in the bathroom," he said before walking into the adjacent room to place the phone call.

"Ok, thanks. I'm taking a shower," she said darting into the bathroom at lightening speed.

The bathroom soon got hot and steamy. The water cascaded over Ana and she held her face high, welcoming the torrent. She wanted Christian Grey. She wanted him badly. She couldn't recall ever wanting someone so badly. _You've slept in his bed all night, Ana, and he didn't touch you._

The water was warm and soothing. Hmm…

She reached for the body wash and rubbed it all over her body, fantasizing that it's him. Her heartbeat recharged when long fingered hands reach between her thighs. _Oh, my, this feels so good…_

"Breakfast is here," Christian knocked on the door.

"O-okay," she stuttered. What a bummer, just when it was getting good.

After climbing out of the shower, Ana towel dried her hair and wrapped it Carmen Miranda style. Her bags were sitting on a long shelf along the wall next to a double sink. Thinking it was going to be a hot and humid day, she slid into her other bikini swimsuit—this one was dark lavender. She then chose a lightweight tank top and a pair of shorts beautifully tailored, yet loose enough to wear for when it's really hot and comfortable enough for a day of walking in the sun.

* * *

 **The Tour**

An hour and a half later, Taylor—posing as a private cab driver- dropped them off at the Mayan ruins, at the point where they would meet the travel agency would then introduce to their tour guide. Ana carried a light denim backpack with bottled water, sunscreen, Ibuprofen, some snacks and other essentials.

Their tour guide was a friendly Mexican man in his mid twenties by the name of Arturo. Arturo had the gift of gab and thus he started reciting his historic facts well before they even got to the heart of Chichen Itza. His voice was interesting, clear and enthusiastic much like the voice of a radio announcer. His English was impeccable and he had good sense of humor. He continued making references to how the highlight of the tour were not the pyramids but the sacrificial pits of the Mayas and how they shouldn't worry because most likely at this point there would be no human remains left in the pits.

Ana and Christian were now part of a group of fifteen English speakers of various ages and of different nationalities. The group gathered in front of El Castillo, AKA "The Castle" or" The Pyramid of Kukulkan" located in the middle of Chichen Itza.

While Arturo spoke, Ana stole a glance at Christian who looked fabulous and sporty clad in a light t-shirt, gray chinos, and a pair of lightweight Nikes. He was also wearing a baseball cap with his thick hair curling up from under the edges of the cap, adding to his boyish look.

"Each of the four stairways has exactly 91 steps, totaling 364, the top platform being number 365, equaling the number of days in the solar calendar. The pyramid has 52 panels in the nine terraces; 52 is the number of years in the Toltec cycle. Each of the nine terraced steps is divided in two: 18 for the months in the yearly Maya calendar."

Arturo continued, "The Mayan calendar was so perfect, it tracked planets like Venus moving through the sky and it predicted eclipses and built this pyramid so that an optical illusion would occur precisely at the Spring and Fall equinoxes. The optical illusion was in the shape of a the feathered serpent which can be seen reflecting off the light of the sun in the north side of the pyramid and which ultimately unites with the large snake sculptures carved at the bottom of the staircase."

Ana's gaze dropped to the two young children playing around the large snake sculptures while one of the parents tried to snap a couple of pictures. It was getting so hot; she pulled her hair into a high ponytail and tucked it under her wide brim hat. Her gaze naturally followed Christian's who was studying the Castle in wonder as Arturo continued to his speech.

"The optical illusion occurring at the time of the equinoxes were believed by the Mayas to be a manifestation of their god, the feathered snake," Arturo continued. "Chichen Itza was both an important city and the ceremonial epicenter of the Mayan civilization. It is believed that the Mayas were conquered in the 10th century by the Toltecs which were fierce warriors. Some do question whether they were truly conquered by the Toltecs since their Mayan language was never replaced by the language of the Toltecs and Aztecs. In any event, the Mayas were masters of mathematics, Astronomy and geometry," Arturo paused for dramatic effect, stretching his hand out and drawing attention the pyramid behind him. His audience was captivated. **"** Built in the 6th century, this pyramid is a MARVEL. I dare you to stand next to it, look up and not feel like you are tiny, like you are a speck in the Cosmic Dance of our Universe."

Almost every one nodded their heads in awe and in complete agreement with the tour guide.

"What happened to the Chichen Itza after the Toltec invasion?" someone asked.

Arturo shrugged. "This city was abandoned around the year 1200. Something happened to shake this amazing civilization 19 million people to its foundation. I believe there are several theories including a severe drought…although the Mayan people did not completely disappear from the face of the earth. There are still some Mayas residing in the Yucatan Peninsula."

People were starting to get restless under the heat of the sun. Some drank water and some of the children were restlessly playing around the rope at the base of the pyramid. There was a sign nearby that said 'closed'.

A child asked loudly why they were not allowed to climb to the top of the pyramid.

 **"** Sorry," Arturo replied, "the pyramid has been permanently closed off for climbing due to a fatality."

In every crowd, there are always some who are intensely curious about fatalities and wanted to know all the gory details.

Arturo shook his head, "All I can say is that climbing has not been allowed since 2006 when an American tourist fell to her death."

"Now that's something they should tell you about when you book this tour," Ana complained. She'd been really looking forward to climbing to the very top of the pyramid.

"No chance at all they'll re-open?" Christian asked.

Again, Arturo shook his head, "It's all tied up in the courts right now, I think." He shrugged. "Oh, yeah, there are exceptions special requests like for instance marriage proposals can be arranged for a nominal fee."

Christian's expression brightened up. On his first opportunity, he was going to ask Arturo for the chance of a lifetime. He was sure Ana would be absolutely thrilled; he couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

A young boy whined, he wanted to go back home and his parents immediately shushed him.

"You can't leave Mexico without snorkeling at Akumal Bay, home to the Green Sea Turtles," the tour guide continued enthusiastically. "These turtles are currently on the endangered species list. It's an unforgettable experience, best of all it's absolutely free," Arturo grinned, "the sea turtles are not interested in bothering humans and the water is as clear as glass.

Ana and Christian exchanged a look that spoke volumes; they both instantly agreed that swimming with the turtles was next on their list of things to do while in Cancun.

Arturo continued his history lesson for another few minutes before he gave everyone a 15 minute break to snap pictures. Ana pulled out her phone and started snapping pictures. Next thing she knew Christian was grinning beside her as though he'd just won the lottery.

"What's up? She smirked.

"You'll never guess."

"Uh...I'm terrible at guessing."

"We got permission to climb to the top…just the two of us…"

"Christian!" she playfully rebuked him, "don't joke like that!"

"It's no joke, miss Steele," he replied sporting his best boyish grin, "We get 15 minutes so let's get going."

Ana stared at him dumbfounded.

"That's right, just the two of us, sweetheart," he peered back at the group, "let's just not make it too obvious to the others," he went on in a conspiratorial tone, "otherwise we'll have to face their murderous looks when we get back, " he chuckled.

Their hands touched and they held hands as though they'd held hands a million times. Still holding hands, they walked to the foot of the pyramid. Once he was sure the group was distracted, Christian pulled up the rope and guided her to the first steps. She stopped for a moment and turned to glance back at Arturo who nodded from afar and tilted his hat in silent salute.

Christian, how did you do it, how did you convince him?"

"I told him we were honeymooners," he wickedly replied. Ana shook her head and smiled brightly. "Hey, watch your step and don't look back behind you," he quickly added after she playfully nudged him in the arm.

 **A/N:** In this chapter I did use some of the original dialogue from the first book and adapted it to the story. This was fun to write. Thanks to all reviewers for your kind comments for chapter five (last one posted). I treasure every single one! Have a nice week!

Ps. I have a post-vacation storyline planned, some fluff, some drama. This story may be over 100 K words, hope you all like long stories ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Ana looked up the stairs leading to the top of the pyramid. She felt a sense of trepidation to realize that some of the steps had pieces missing.

"You'll do just fine," Christian re-assured her as though he'd been reading her mind. "We'll take it slow. You can hold on to me when you need to."

Ana bit her lip and Christian frowned, a cue for her to stop biting it. Her next words only served to endear her to him. "Christian, you got to stay close to me, I don't want to fall."

"I'll be with you every second."

His words were like music to her ears, encouraging her to keep her eyes glued on him in their ascent, effectively resisting the temptation to look down. Every step she took brought her closer to the spirit of the Mayan civilization. She couldn't help but be in awe of the unsurpassed skills of these ancient ancestors who had been able to calculate the precise angle of the sun and the shadows it would cast from the corners of each tier on the first day of every spring and fall. She wondered whether a modern team of engineers and architects would have been able to create such a magnificent structure.

Ana's foot nearly slipped off a broken, narrow step but Christian was able to steady her and keep her from falling.

"I'm no mountain climber," she breathed, her chest pounding, holding onto Christian for dear life.

"Hey, we're almost to the top."

"Maybe this the wrong time to mention I've always been _a little_ afraid of heights?"

The way she said that was amusing. "You're doing fantastic, then!" he snorted. "Hold on, just a couple of steps…"

As they safely moved from the ninety-first step onto the platform, Christian took off his baseball cap, stood with his legs apart and hands on his hips, feeling as though he was a discoverer of a lost world, a new conquistador!

"Amazing!" Ana said, coming up behind him, breathlessly. Instinctively, she slipped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"They knew…the Mayas knew we would come here one day," he stated with absolute conviction as they moved forward to the center of the room. "They knew they had to make a good impression so they built this for us."

"Perhaps it's true, they were visited by aliens," Ana smiled. Then, as if in a trance, she walked facing the sun to one of the open doorways and looked over the edge. The tourists in the courtyard below looked like ants.

For a few breathtaking moments, they peered out into the distance, into the sea of the other magnificent Mayan structures against the clear blue sky.

Lo and behold, for one frightful moment, Ana looked down at her feet and realized that she was standing closer to the edge of the precipice than she had anticipated. One tiny step in the wrong direction and she could tumble down below.

Christian came to stand behind her. "Hey, you were supposed to stay close to me," Christian murmured softly. "It's okay, baby, I got you," he put his arms around her and she leaned back into him.

She hadn't fully realized how frightened she'd been until he surrounded her with his warmth. "Christian…"

"Ana," he whispered in her ear, desperately craving her. "I want you. I want you so much…"

Ana took an excited breath. "Here, right here?"

It was the perfect place, wasn't it?

It was secluded and there was no chance of anyone coming up those steps.

"Easy," he murmured, his mouth dry with excitement as he placed his hands on her hips, and turned her completely to him and away from the precipice.

"You're so incredibly beautiful," he murmured, using his thumb to caress her lips.

Her cheeks warmed with pleasure at his words and at the almost awed look in his gaze. She stretched up toward his lips in slow motion and he groaned deep in his throat, his arms tightening dramatically around her. It was like a great force snapped inside of him, making him take over the kiss. His tongue was in her mouth now, stroking and sliding against hers all while continuing to make soft and throaty sounds.

She clung to him desperately, her heart and body thrilled at his response; she could feel him growing hard against her belly, and she rubbed against him instinctively.

"Christian," she gasped, his mouth breaking from hers, not understanding. Was he pulling away from her? "Christian…"

"Please, Ana" he murmured, his expression suddenly pained. He'd just realized he had no protection. "Please tell me you're on the pill?"

"Yes," she breathed and he grunted against her mouth as he claimed her lips again. His hands were moving now, stroking her body eagerly. There was no holding back now. His urgency just intensified her own. She whimpered as she dug her fingernails into his back through his shirt.

Together they swayed toward the nearest rugged wall, in between kisses, until her back rested against a tight niche. By then, he was already pushing down her shorts and panties and she was trying to help him by toeing her clothing down her legs. Arousal ached between her thighs with an urgency she'd never experienced before.

She reached down to take his erection with both hands, caressing him lightly, rejoicing in the thrill of anticipation of what was coming next. She continued to torture him for another minute and then he moved to press a kiss against her navel, urging her to widen her stance and started kissing her inner thighs. She gave out a series of small strangled cries as his tongue continued its assault on her sensitive feminine folds. _Oh, yeees,_ he was sending her nearly over the edge, licking, and teasing her until her legs started trembling with the effort of remaining upright.

He pushed a finger inside of her, "so wet for me already," he growled in her ear, lifting her and pressing her against the wall and then with a rapid movement, he released himself and pushed inside her. Stopping, he lifted her legs higher and put them around his hips, "keep them there, Ana," he moaned, _wow, you're so fucking tight,_ as he slid inside of her.

She gasped wrapping her legs around him tightly, wanting to bring him closer to her as if they were not already as close as they could possibly be. "Oh, Christian, Christian!" Her cries of pleasure echoed through the spectacular Mayan ruins.

And she clung to him, as they continued to kiss and he moved inside of her. He came in and out several times making her gasp every time. He filled all her empty places. She wanted to shout: _Stay deep inside, deep inside!_ but she was breathless. His strokes soon became stronger and his tongue in her mouth became stiffer and she knew he was close to the edge.

"Come for me, baby," Christian mumbled in her ear, he desperately wanted her to come first.

"So close," Ana said shakily, her entire body was tight with the need to come.

"Come, come for me, baby. You're so fucking sexy."

"Ooh, yeeees!"

"That's it, that's it, baby!"

Ana's body began to clench, riding the wave of a long orgasm. Christian came soon after while staring into her beautiful face.

"Wow." He grinned.

"Wow." She grinned back.

She let out a chuckle as they their breathing steadied, her forehead pressed tightly against his.

"What's so funny…?"

"I was thinking…what if we're not the only ones who've ever done it here?" She giggled while his gentle fingers helped her put her clothes back in place.

"We could ask…maybe Arturo does overnight reservations for couples…"

Ana gasped, "Don't you dare!"

He chuckled. "I won't if you catch me first," he said pulling up his chinos and starting to make his way down the pyramid. Luckily going down the steps way a lot easier than going up, and Ana got so caught up in their little game that there was no place for fear or apprehension.

 **"** Christian, wait!" she called after him nearly catching up with him.

A few minutes later, they caught up with the tour group, panting with laughter like a couple of teenagers.

"Sorry we're late," Christian said to Arturo, his eyes glued on Ana who then shot him a warning look. "What?" He chuckled low in his throat. "You don't want me to ask? Fine. My lips are sealed."

Ana shook her head and smiled. This man had a way of keeping her on her toes! She thought, as they walked behind the group linking arms.

* * *

The tour continues...…

Following a short walk in the heat of the midday sun, the group toured the largest ball court that had ever been discovered in Mesoamerica. The ball court was almost twice the size of a modern football field; it had vertical walls (rather than slanted) and rings mounted 26 feet high, depicting entwined rattlesnakes, and a bench running along the base of long alley walls. The benches exhibited carvings that show a scene where players are shown participating in a bloody- ball-game.

"The object of the game was to not let the ball touch the ground and get it past your opponent to the other end of the court, so in a way it was a primitive form of basketball," Arturo started.

"They used rocks as basketballs," someone in the group laughed, "can you imagine?"

"They actually used rubber balls about 20 inches in diameter," Arturo clarified, "although it was indeed a deadly game. Players could not touch the ball with their hands or feet, but only with their shoulders, chest or hips so it was really hard to score. Not only that, but the games had a ritual significance and the winners were celebrated like heroes and the losers… well they usually suffered a harsh penalty like death."

"Well, I'm sure glad I wasn't alive back then," joked a young teenager with tattoos on his forearms and a long ponytail.

"Barbarians," muttered another.

Arturo commanded everyone's attention. "Everyone, clap your hands,"

Everyone clapped and a second later, an eerie echo reverberated all around them.

"Pretty cool," the teenager nodded.

Christian and Ana got busy taking pictures with Ana's smart phone and took turns standing under one of the rings, until the teenager volunteered so they could both be in the snapshots. They goofed around in some of the poses (with Ana making a peace sign behind Christian's head) and in others, they posed with their arms around each other and smiling candidly at the camera.

From there the group strolled to the astronomical observatory which was a short pyramid shaped like a dome at the top. And then finally, they made their way to the temple of the thousand columns.

"Stay right there, hold on a second," Christian said getting ready to take a snapshot of Ana hugging one of the columns carved with gods, people and serpents. Ana smiled and he took the picture. Perfect.

Ana felt the irresistible urge to play hide and seek and hid behind a different column when he wasn't looking. Soon they were running, panting with laughter and romping around like children. At last, Ana was able to snuck up behind him (on her tippy toes), and cover his eyes. "Guess who!"

"Time for lunch!" Arturo announced. It was a little after 1:00 pm.

Both Ana and Christian were ravenous and enjoyed every bite of a carne asada burrito while sitting with the group in a cozy little restaurant.

 **A natural wonder**

After lunch, Arturo led them down a short hike to a cenote, a type of rocky underground open cave. The deep pit was gorgeous; it had been formed by the collapsing of a cave and thus, it was naturally open to the sky. From the top, it appeared like a giant hole in the ground, but when you got closer it was like catching a glimpse into another and flowers lined the walls of the sinkhole, as well as the occasional waterfall. Then at the very bottom of the pit, there was a great big pool of water and unlike other cenotes in the area, the water was not crystal clear. And even though the water was dark and catfish swarmed in it's depths, swimming was very safe. According to Arturo, the catfish didn't bite. Therefore, he encouraged everyone to dive in to their heart's content.

"How deep is it?" Ana asked, staring down at the people already in the water, bobbing up and down.

"It's 85 ft deep," he grinned, "the Mayas believe the Cenote was sacred. Believe it or not, young men and women were thrown there to die as a sacrifice to the god of rain."

Christian and Ana exchanged a look of dismay. And then, along with the others in their group, they put their belongings in the lockers looked at the entrance. No one was allowed to bring anything with them, not even a towel or a pair of flip flops.

Christian happily took off his shirt, shoes and socks; he was very much looking forward to cooling off after a long day in the sun.

Ana wordlessly offered to put his items in her backpack, and then she headed for the restroom to change.

Christian whistled to himself when she came out of the restroom a few minutes later. She looked spectacular in her two piece bathing suit.

Ana blushed and half smiled too, wishing she were not so self-conscious about her appearance, as though this was the first time that Christian had seen her in a bikini. Furthermore, it wasn't like he hadn't already seen her naked. Truthfully, the man had a way of making her blush at the drop of a hat like no other before him.

"Hey, beautiful," Christian murmured, drawing her to him and she nearly melted in his arms. His nearness awakened all her senses and ignited small fires within her she didn't even know existed. She looked into his eyes and a delicious shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the feel and the stroke of him buried inside of her.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Arturo said cheerfully. "Like my grandfather used to say, live today like there's no tomorrow…" he shrugged in a joking manner, "cos' before you know it you'll be fifty-one!"

Almost everyone laughed at that, except for the one couple in the group who seemed to be rapidly approaching their forties. Realizing his faux pas, Arturo gave them an apologetic look.

Ana and Christian trailed behind the others as the group climbed down a carved stairway made out of limestone rock all the way until they reached a large platform. At this point they could choose to keep going down the stairway and walk down to the cenote or to jump/cliff dive from the platform.

Christian decidedly reached for Ana's hand and murmured, "let's jump."

Ana hesitated.

"You won't regret it, it's AMAZING!" said the young woman they'd befriended along with her boyfriend. They were both from California and this was their second trip to Cancun, they said.

"Trust me, this is something you won't wanna miss," The woman's boyfriend reassured her. "If you do, you'll regret it as long as you live! "

Ana chuckled, the man's statement was definitely over the top. And then, in the blink of an eye, she watched the couple jump off the cenote together in awe. WOW! Her eyes followed their trajectory as they went over the precipice and dove under water. She held her breath, counting off the seconds until she saw them resurface down below, waving back and smiling. It had all happened so fast. Her lips naturally curved into a nervous smile.

"I _don't_ think I can," Ana said, clasping her hand in his and giving it a tight squeeze. She was freaking terrified.

"Yes you can!" He countered.

For one sweet moment, Ana thought of Teddy and the beloved tale of _The Little Engine That Could._

 _I think I can, I think I can, I think I can!_

The Little red engine reminded itself.

"Oh, c'mon," Christian moped, "It won't be nearly as much fun without you."

"I'm flattered that you'd become so attached to me, really, but I think I'll pass," Ana smirked, turning her body as if she was getting ready to turn back the way they came, giving his naked torso a long sidelong glance.

"Hey, you can do it. Just look at what you've done in the last 48 hours…you surfed the toughest waves in town; you climbed to the top of one of the 7 wonders of the universe…what's a little hole in the ground?" He smirked. "C'mon, Ana, what's is it gonna take to convince you?"

"Christian…."

"A kiss?"

Ana let out a nervous chuckle. Christian was grinning from ear to ear, sporting that boyish look that she so loved.

He gently pulled her closer, their hot breath touching. She closed her eyes as he kissed her brow, her temples, her cheeks, her mouth. She parted her lips as he pressed a whisper of a kiss across her lips.

The magic of the moment lingered in the air until he broke the kiss with another one of his quick grins, "Ana, hold my hand," he whispered stepping closer to the edge.

Ana's lips quivered as she stepped forward to the edge of the platform and clasped his hand, looking into his eyes, her heart beating so fiercely she felt it might just burst from her chest.

 _I think I can, I think I can, I think I can._

In the next moment, they were jumping off together, feet first.

The height they had jumped made them both go about twenty feet under before beginning to resurface. Still under water and with his eyes open, Christian easily spotted Ana her long legs kicking. She was diving low under him and he realized that she must have been looking for him. He felt her slippery arms searching, her hands sliding around him. At last, she reached for him kicking as they rose together to the surface. As they broke through the fresh air, Ana knew she would always remember this moment for the rest of her life. It had been absolutely perfect, she thought, eyes bright and smiling wide.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. In real life, vacations are over all too soon so in this fic, we're going to make it last. I hope you're finding the pace enjoyable. We'll get to the drama soon enough so I hope you're not in a hurry.

* * *

Chapter eight

Same day, later in the afternoon.

After their long swim in the Cenote they hiked back to the main drag at Chichen Itza. Even though it was a little after five in the afternoon, it was still hot and humid but the sun did not burn . At this point, Christian couldn't wait for them to get back on the road to Cancun. However, on their way there, the whole group made a stop to browse at the souvenirs sold by the various street vendors.

Ana was captivated by an adorable Raggedy Ann doll with a wide Mexican sombrero which would make a great souvenir for her mother, Kate and for even some of her co-workers. She examined several dolls, pleased to discover that each one was handmade and unique, each one had a different outfit.

Then she eyed a T-shirt that read 'I love Cancun.' She turned to Christian holding the shirt under her chin. "What do you think? Is it too wide?"

One look from him told her he'd preferred to see her in something sexier. And then he good-naturedly sneered at the T shirt selection, "You got any that say _I- went- to- Cancun- and- all- I- got- was- this- lousy- T shir_ _t_?" He asked the old man who eyed him with a confused look on his face.

She rolled her eyes, changed her mind about the t-shirt, and was now ready to pay. She selected five Raggedy Ann's and a couple of refrigerator magnets. "How much is it?"

"How much you want to pay?" the merchant countered.

Ana had no idea, bargaining was not her thing; she would rather pay a fixed price.

Christian turned to the vendor and slipped him a hundred, "Keep the change."

"Smooth operator," she murmured in wonder as the vendor handed Christian a large plastic bag with the merchandise.

"It's no bouquet of roses, my love," he sighed in an exaggerated gesture of hopelessness. "But for now it outta do," he smirked as they walked away from the vendor and handed her the bag.

"It certainly looks like I'm gonna have to _keep my eyes on you_ ," she said in mock reprimand.

"Good, cos' I'm not gonna be able to _take my eyes off you_ ," he countered locking eyes with her as they continued to walk behind the group. "So you better get used to it, you know."

Her lips curved into a slow smile, "Is that so?

Still smirking, he locked arms with her as they moved with the group away from the vendors.

"Now, seriously, Christian...how much did you give him... a hundred dollar bill?"

Christian shrugged in response. He didn't know why she was making a big deal out of this. Granted, Ana didn't know yet that he was a multimillionaire but he thought it was obvious he wasn't on food stamps. He thought he' d made that quite clear.

Ana didn't know what to make of Christian's attitude about money. So happy go lucky he seemed.

"It seems to me the man's had a hard life," he said as an afterthought.

Maybe so," she reflected as they walked, giving him a sidelong glance, "but next time it's my turn to pay the piper."

 **"** Yes, baby."

She gave him a dubious look, "I mean it, you know."

"Absolutely," the smirk on his face had graduated to self-satisfied smile.

Christian and Ana moved securely among the rest of the tour group as they approached the last group of vendors just before their last stop of the day. Once again, they found themselves in the company of the same couple they'd befriend earlier.

"Next time remind me not to wear flip flops," the woman lamented.

Ana made a sympathetic gesture as they went on to browse a jewelry kiosk. The young woman's boyfriend lagged behind with Christian.

"I'm John, by the way."

"Christian."

The two men watched the two women having a good time browsing the merchandise and conversing.

"Women...can't live with them, can't live without them." John begrudged, shaking his head."Ah, I see you got your share of dollar store items. He grimaced, referring to the bag of merchandise that Christian was carrying. "We got enough to open up our own shop when we get back home."

Christian chuckled, knowing that was the expected response. He was trying to relate to the man. But the truth was that he couldn't. Despite his effort to be like the guy next door, he realized that he was operating under a completely different mind-set when it came to the value of money and spending. For one, in spite of his feud against Elliot over their father's inheritance (it was mostly Elliot's fault by the way), money was not usually the driving force behind his actions. Secondly, Christian had no issues with spending money on ridiculously over priced tourist-oriented merchandise.

Watching Ana from afar, Christian half-listened to John's continuous chatter. His keen eye didn't miss the exchanging of money and goods flowing from Ana to the vendor and he couldn't help but wonder what she'd purchased.

* * *

Shortly after, Arturo led the group to a traditional Mexican restaurant buffet style for refreshments and reprieve from the hot sun. The whole group sat at a long banquet style table.

Ana and Christian sat together side by side on sturdy wooden chairs with tall backs. Once they were seated and were waiting for their meals to arrive, Ana pulled out square red box and set on top of Christian's plate setting.

"It's for you," she said with a soft smile. "Go ahead, open it."

Christian took the lid off the box. Inside was a wooden box decorated with intricate carvings of Mayan symbols such as the feathered serpent.

"The minute I saw it, I knew it was for you."

Christian's brows rose in surprise. Then, he carefully opened the wooden box to reveal a bronze cylinder with five rows of letters and an inner chamber. "A cryptex like in the _Davinci Code_?" He met her eyes just in time to see her nod and said a quiet thank you. This was the first time a woman had given him a gift outside of social convection like Christmas or birthdays.

"Thank you. What a thoughtful gift," his face lit up with genuine appreciation and reached for her hand across her lap and pulled it into his own. In response, she leaned into him with a serene smile, her eyes searching his.

Arturo chatted with the group but Ana didn't hear even half of what he was talking about as she was too focused on Christian.

"Mangoes are one of my favorite fruits. How about you?"

She had to ask Christian to repeat the question; her thoughts had swerved and got stuck on the way his shirt pulled across his shoulders. Her throat burned with the memory of his solid muscular chest against her breasts, the weight of his body against hers, the taste of his mouth, and the wonderful scent of his skin.

She shook her head, "Honestly, I've never had one before."

"Well, aren't you in for a great treat," he flirted fully aware of how focused she was with him at the moment. "Just the tiniest bite and you'll be begging for more."

She let out an appreciative groan meant just for him just as a waiter approached the table with a skinless mango resting on a stick much like an oversized popsicle. The waiter then went on to slicing the fruit into the shape of a tulip with splendid precision and in five seconds flat, and presented it to Ana with a poised bow. Everyone clapped enthusiastically as he repeated the procedure and presented another tulip shaped mango to another female in their group.

At first, Ana took a tiny bite, not wanting to mess up the waiter's awesome creation. She then held the fruit to Christian in silent invitation and watched him closely as he pressed the cool, juicy fruit to his lips. Then it was her turn to suck on the mango stick and he imagined those sexy lips of her wrapped around his throbbing member.

 _Hmm_

"Last time I was liking popsicles this much I was knee high," he smirked.

They continued to alternate taking bites of the fruit, stopping only when the juices threatened to run down their chins.

"Hey," he leaned in for a kiss, smiling that devilish smile of his. "I can't wait to taste you tonight." He murmured for her ears only.

Ana blushed. Someone in the group whistled and a few others clapped.

He leaned in again and murmured. "You'll be begging for more."

Holy cow, this man was going to be the death of her!

"Okay, Mr. Stud. " She whispered in his ear as soon as she recovered, "just wait until tonight," she trailed off , surprising herself with her boldness. "And we'll see then who does all the begging."

He lowered his gaze and smiled to himself. He was really enjoying all this playful banter. If only they were in a more private setting. "Hmm...now we're talking..." He mumbled in her ear. "Can't wait to hear you screaming my name tonight."

And he felt her breath catch and his heart raced.

For a few moments, neither one of them spoke caught up in the intensity of the moment, recalling the magic of their lovemaking on the Mayan castle.

Their meals arrived shortly after that and a select group of servers dressed in traditional Mexican costumes suddenly became their entertainers for the rest of the evening. Much to everyone's delight, the waiters and waitresses began dancing to the sound of music while wearing trays with open bottles of beer on top of their heads. Nothing was dropped, not a single drop was spilled.

Overall, Christian and Ana had a good time along with the group watching the performers. Towards the end, a couple of teenagers took the floor and attempted to try and keep a tray balanced on their heads. The end result was the roars of laughter and spilled beer. Everyone left the restaurant with huge smiles including Ana who this time got the uncontested opportunity to pay the bill for her meal and Christian's.

…..

* * *

Taylor drove them back to Cancun later that afternoon. As if sensing their mood, he took the scenic route rather than the expressway, which allowed the couple to sit back and watch the fields and towns in flicker as the colors of the sunset changed the sky. After they arrived at the Hyatt Zilara, they each went to their respective rooms to freshen up.

Christian had just stepped out of the shower when he received a text from Ana asking him to come over.

When Christian arrived at Ana's door a few minutes later, he found the door held open by a housekeeping cart.

He peeked in, "Ana?"

She caught his eye, " they're transferring me into another room. Plumbing problems, the sink's not draining." She spoke as she continued packing items into her travel bags.

Christian stepped inside as two women walked out of the bathroom past him speaking in rapid fire Spanish. Even though he was fluent in the language, he still couldn't make out what they were saying.

Ana held up a key-card and said with a little roll of the eyes, " my temporary room while they get another room ready for me."

Christian shook his head and said with the tiniest of smiles, " just stay in my room until they get yours ready."

She readily agreed, gathering her belongings at once, she didn't want to bother settling in another room only to be packing her stuff again five minutes later.

On their way out the door, Christian addressed the housekeeping staff, " _la senorita Steele va a estar esperando conmigo en la habitacion 190_. (Ms. Steele will be waiting in room 190.)"

" Si, senor," both women replied in unison.

Christian turned to Ana and gallantly offered to carry her bag, "what a gentleman, " she remarked light-heartedly as they linked arms, "my savior."

He smiled to himself, thinking how easy it was to fall into this lighthearted banter with her, making him feel that whatever happened between them was always wonderfully spontaneous and uninhibited.

"Well, here you are, safe and sound." Christian ushered her inside with a wave of the hand. " _Mi casa es su casa_ (my house is your house)."

"Does that mean I also get a key-card too?" She smirked, catching his eye as she stepped over the threshold.

"Sure, anything you want, baby."

The presidential suite, furnished with rich wood and peaceful color tones which brought on feelings of relaxation, was at least double in square footage in comparison to her suite . There was a master room, extra lounge room and a junior suite and a whirlpool tub overlooking the wide ocean blue. Ana sniffed the saltiness in the air coming through the wide wrap around windows which offered a breathtaking ocean view and a wide stretch of sand.

"Help yourself to whatever you find in the fridge but I call the shots when it comes to the remote control," he said rounding the corner to the master bedroom. He set her bags her bags on top of the dresser as if that's where they'd belonged all along.

Her gaze shifted to the king size bed. It's luxurious comforter looked warm and inviting but even so, it could never compare to the warmth of his body next to hers. She smiled to herself thinking of all the times she'd fantasized about them being alone together like this. Her fantasies all varied from wild to tame and everything in between and it was always her room _never his._

* * *

After washing her face and reapplying a fresh coat of lipstick, Ana beelined for the lounge/living room which was handsomely decorated with an oversized flat screen television, a desk and a sectional sofa. Christian was sitting on the sofa with eyes glued on his laptop until she entered his peripheral vision. Wordlessly, he put the computer away and patted the cushion next to him. But before she had a chance to sit, they heard movement coming through the 'magic box' on the wall opposite the sofa, which allowed room service to deliver anything without knocking on the door. Two drinks magically appeared.

"I'll get it," she graciously volunteered.

"Yours is the mango juice," he smirked as she walked over with both drinks. He couldn't help but think how much he wanted to lap her juices tonight. "Didn't wanna take a chance you getting drunk again two nights in a row.

Ana sat down beside him. "You know what, I'm going to the bigger person here and not going to take offense at that, even though you're being way too bossy." She said half-joking, half-seriously. then, she took a long sip while Christian sampled his Corona and then set it down on the nearest table.

He smiled, self-satisfied. "You wanna know something," He leaned in as if he were about to tell her a secret.

Ana met his gaze. In his eyes, she saw unrestrained longing there and he wasn't making any attempts to temper it. She swallowed, but didn't break her gaze away from his.

"Every day that goes by, no-every second that goes by brings me closer to you…having you here in my room right now is like a dream…if I didn't know any better, I would say that the universe is conspiring to bring us together one way or another…"

Ana hung on to his every word. _Wonderfully said_.

Right then, a knock on their door rudely interrupted the magic of the moment. It was the hotel manager apologizing and informing that Ana her new room was ready. Then, he promptly left after handing her new key-card.

Well, I guess I' d better go and check out my new room…" She moved to the master to gather her things.

"Ana?"

She stopped moving and watched him bridge the distance between them, fighting the urge to bite that bottom lip.

"Stay," he murmured, his deep voice soft with longing, "Stay with me tonight?" He asked holding her gaze and her heartbeat, it seemed, in his. "Actually, I was hoping you'd stay with me for the rest of our time in Cancun."

Ana forgot to breathe. The unspoken question hanging between them… what would happen when their vacation time was over? Would they ever see each other again?

….….

"Oh, Christian," she murmured. She was overcome by desire to touch him, a desire so intense it seemed she'd burst into a flame. She sagged against him, her hands falling to his hard chest. Grasping at his shirt, she stared to tug it off when he pulled back and did it for her. She was mesmerized by the way his muscles flexed and stretched as he tossed it away. Simply watching his fluid movements was a turn on. Splaying her hands onto his chest, she lightly tweaked one of his nipples.

Even though she hadn't actually hurt him, he gave her a mock growl.

His mouth then crashed into hers, and her lips parted and he delved inside, tasting sweet mangoes and temptation.

He undressed her first, leaving her clad in her panties. He wasn't in the least bit disappointed. He drew in a breath overcome by her beauty and slipped his hands up her waist to cup her breasts, weighing them, stroking the hard tips until she gasped again. He kissed the line of her shoulder down to her breast and before taking her nipple into his mouth and flicking it, soothing that need that ran through her like wildfire. As his hand moved lower, gliding over her rib-cage and then down her smooth belly, she leaned up and kissed him. She wanted to bring his hand between her legs, yet she didn't want the delicious anticipation to end just yet and he deepened the kiss, bringing her whole body flush against his. The kiss became greedy and he couldn't be sure who was taking and who was giving, all he knew was that this was not one sided, and while he'd been the one to ask her to say, she was most certainly the one who didn't want to leave.

God, his mouth felt so good, she forgot who she was or where she was.

Next thing she knew, she was on her back on the cool sheets of a king sized bed clad in her panties. Christian quickly finished undressing and flung his clothes into the far corner of the room as if they offended his flesh. He was looking at her as if he had dreamed of this moment all of his life. Settling on his knees between her legs, he buried his face between her legs and inhaled and shuddered. He became her devilish tormentor when he grazed her jewel through the fabric of her silk underwear and continued relentlessly for what seemed like an eternity. She was absolutely breathless as he pulled her soaked panties into a wedgie and rocked her with one lightning sweep of his tongue.

"Ooh," she moaned, really liking this wedgie that exposed both her back and front like a thong to his marvelous tongue. That tongue was hot, warm and firm and she felt overwhelmed by the spiraling desire, a desire she was sure she'd never felt before, drawing her tighter and tighter inside, making her crazy with want as he continued to pull the fabric of her panties back and forth. "You're killing me," she cried out.

At last he yanked her underwear surprising her, tearing it with a loud noise in one swift motion and she moaned loudly.

 _Oh, yes, oh, yes_ …

And then he lapped her, softly at first and then rough.

"O ooh, yes, yes," she cried uncontrollably at the delicious pressure of a finger plunging inside her making her feel she was so close to bursting into a million pieces when it found that one place that drove her out of her mind.

 **"** You sexy thing," he breathed. She was so bare and smooth, the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. He lapped her again and again. "You taste so good."

"Christian, Christian...I need you inside!"

He snickered, considering prolonging her torture but then realized he couldn't hold back any longer, _next time_ , he told himself and was quickly inside her. She held his gaze as he began to move and cried his name out loud and dug her fingers onto his back, she'd never felt so filled. She'd would have never predicted they'd find a rhythm so easily and met his thrusts, rolling into him and against him, savoring the heat of his skin and the tightness of his muscles.

The more of him she took in, the more she wanted. Almost immediately she shuddered as her own orgasm hit her hard in waves. She was in ecstasy. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled out so that the head of his manhood was just at the entrance of her tunnel. She protested even while his fingers played with her clit creating a nest of delicious agony. "Please," she begged, "I want you deeeep inside," she breathed. He continued to flick her clit until he was certain that a new orgasm was starting to build in her body as every nerve seemed to tense and tingle at the same time. Only then did he drive himself deep inside, this time filling her completely. They both cried out as the final inch of him penetrated her, deep against her cervix.

"Your so tight, Ana," he groaned reaching to pin her wrists above her head. In this position, he watched her face turn wildly primal, tight with pleasure's tension and his ache for her intensified. He pulled himself almost all the way out and then thrust back inside her throbbing pussy. This time, she wrapped her legs around his waist, determined not to let him pull out of her again. In response, he grabbed her legs and bent them at the knee to allow himself better access to her sweet nest, their pelvises connecting with each one of his thrusts.

Her moans became high pitched, "Ooh, Christian, please," she moaned not entirely sure what she was begging him to do.

"Oh, God, you're so tight," he groaned again crashing his mouth into hers. She couldn't think anymore, the pleasure took away any coherent thought. Her muscles tightened and tightened, an unrelenting pressure that continued to build past any expectations she'd ever had.

He surged into her again, filling her to the point that she wanted to scream, it was almost too much. _Oh, God,_ she needed to pause just for a second and catch her breath! Her muscles shuddered as he slammed the full length of his shaft deep into her over and over like a man possessed.

The pressure continued to build and the tempo increased as their bodies fought for release. And then, finally, he felt her walls of her warm and tight tunnel contract, putting pressure on every millimeter of him and she screamed her release; followed by his own earth shattering release. He closed his eyes as his seed spilled into her, and she thrashed her head from side to side, as the heat of his hot cum stretched out her orgasm even further.

"Wow, that was amazing," she sighed, wide-eyed.

"Absolutely amazing," he agreed kissing the top of her head. "You're amazing, you know that? Amazing, yes...Right now, that's the only word in my vocabulary that makes sense," he chuckled rolling off her but keeping his arm around her, and pulling her back against his front, holding her close. No other woman has ever aroused me like this," he murmured.

Ana bit her lip and smiled softly, what could she say? She was at a loss of words. No other man had ever, ever fucked her like this. Period.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter NINE

They watched the sun rise together from the king sized bed, enjoying the best unobstructed view of the ocean through the floor to ceiling sliding glass doors. After that, they cat napped in each other's arms until a little after nine.

"Hello, beautiful," Christian searched her gaze as she opened her eyes. "You're awake. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Ana sighed. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty, I think."

"Ah. This is nice," she sighed again reveling in the warm sheets, her head resting on his chest. "Normally I'm up at the crack of dawn every day weekends included."

"Well, that settles it. We'll spend the rest of the day here just resting. How do you feel about heading for Akumal beach and watching the nesting sea turtles later tonight?"

Ana was glad to hear that Christian had already made the reservations while she napped. "Sounds wonderful."

After showering, the couple lounged in their bathrobes and had breakfast in bed. They both agreed it was the best breakfast ever: A Mexican style/ all-American breakfast which had included various samples including a sweet potato with avocado and a steak breakfast burrito.

"Mind if I check my e-mail real quick?" Ana asked and waited for his leisurely smile before retrieving her phone from her nightstand. She hadn't checked for messages since last night. Although there were no e-mail messages from her mom, she was glad to see an e-mail from Kate asking how her vacation was going. She typed her response:

 _Kate: Everything is going great. The pyramids were spectacular. Christian and I had the best time (happy face). Hope everything is well at home. Is mom handling Teddy okay?_

By the time she hit send, Christian was busily typing something on his laptop. She then decided to check her twitter feed.

"Christian, what's your twitter account?"

Christian looked at her as though she'd grown two heads. "I don't have any social media accounts."

It was Ana's turn to be shocked. "Wh-what?"

"I'm careful at the type of information I put out there. Fact of the matter is that the online world is not a safe as it appears. And I'm not talking just about identity theft here. There are people out there that prey on other people's careless online habits. People share on line far more than they should." He paused to see if she had a comment. "Everyday whether we want to or not, each of us is leaving a digital footprint, contributing to a growing portrait of who we are online, a portrait that is more public than we assume."

"Everyone is doing this, right?"

"Yes."

"And when you mean everyone, you're including yourself here too, right?"

Christian gave her a smile. "Yep, you got me there. It's not possible for anyone in this day and age that uses the internet….and to be frank here , who doesn't? It's not possible to have ZERO footprints in the digital world."

Ana put her phone away and turned on her side and inched up closer to him. "So is this what you do for a living Mr. Grey? Educate random people on internet safety? She said good-naturedly.

He gave her a long look and winked at her. "You're not such a random person, Ms. Steele."

"And you're not just evading my question, are you, Mr. Grey?"

He cocked his head. "Ah. Yes. What do I do for a living, you ask?" He waited for Ana to nod before continuing. "Have you heard of Allstate auto insurance? "

"I can't say I have."

"Allstate was founded in 1931 by Sears, Roebuck and Company and have offices in both Southern and Northern California. Their subdivision, Allstate Security services, provide services armed or unarmed to commercial properties, residential properties, healthcare facilities. In addition, Allstate also provide services executive protection to celebrities, heads of state and corporate executives."

He went on after a short pause, "I handle the logistics. I don't usually meet directly with clients, my assistants do. I pretty much orchestrate the operation by hiring the necessary subcontractors and overseeing security operations. I put myself in the mind of the attacker. I ask myself what is he wanting to do and what's his plan. I try to orchestrate an attack myself and find points of weakness in the system that a hacker could exploit. What is he looking for? How is he going to find it?"

Ana latched on to the word: _weakness._ And she thought of Teddy, he was her weakness. She peered back at Christian: alert, engaged, intellectually curious. "Are you talking about computer weaknesses or human weaknesses?"

"Both."

"How?"

"Human weaknesses are the hardest to unravel. It's what makes us humans. We let down our guard, trust people we shouldn't trust."

So that was his area of expertise, dealing with issues of trust and human weaknesses. He must be a pretty good judge of character. Normally, she avoided putting herself under scrutiny, but something compelled her to venture outside her comfort zone. "What about me? Am I a trustworthy person?"

He smiled softly. "Yes, I trust you, Ana." He trusted her even though he wondered for the hundredth time, when she was planning on telling him about her son. There was only one possible explanation: she was afraid he'd run for the hills if she told him. "You're honest and trustworthy, I can see it in your eyes."

"Good, glad to hear." She smiled, her mind busily trying to get a complete picture of Christian Grey. And to think that when he'd said something about working in security, she had immediately assumed he worked as a security guard somewhere, when clearly his job was a white-collar position. "Are you really on vacation…or working remotely, effectively killing two birds with one stone?"

Christian half smiled. "I'm only handling a handful of high profile cases right now as we speak. And yes, I left California thinking to take some time off. My doctor said my fucking high blood pressure was off the charts and seems to be due to hereditary factors, so I do have to watch what I eat and manage stress levels, "he sighed, pressing his lips together, "everything I eat is prepared low sodium. I specified that the minute I arrived at the hotel. They were very helpful, all I have to do is text them a couple of hours in advance and the kitchen has my meals ready for me."

At once, Ana recalled the fish tacos they had at the poolside. They were good but they could have used a little more salt, she thought.

Right then, his laptop made a beeping sound and Christian started typing numbers. He looked up at her. "It locked me out after a period of inactivity. See this memory stick," she followed his gaze to the stick inserted in his laptop port, "It's an external device, part of a multistage security system, it gives me a new code, a 7 digit number every day to be used as a password. The numbers are dynamic and randomly generated. I memorize a new number every day." He leaned over a bit so she could see his laptop unlock to show his home screen.

She raised a brow, "Really? Every day?"

"Every day, even on national holidays."

"You must have a fantastic memory," she shot him a smile.

Christian reciprocated her smile before lowering his gaze back to the computer screen. "No matter how good the security system, any computer is hack- able. The new code unlocks my laptop every day. Computers can be stolen, end up seized by law enforcement or whatever. My passwords are dynamic and externally generated," he reiterated, his fingers sliding off the keyboard to finger the memory stick. "This baby is tamper resistant with secure encryption keys and self destruction circuitry."

"Impressive," Ana said after a moment.

His expression grew serious. "Ana. I'm not expecting you to completely get off social media sites. I'm just hoping you become more mindful of your digital footprint. Don't ever navigate banking sites…or any sites you wouldn't want your mother to know about on your phone. Those incognito tabs that supposedly allow you to surf the net without leaving a trace are simply child's play for the average hacker."

"Okay," she said simply. "I'll give the matter some thought."

He wasn't overly pleased to hear (he'd hoped she would actually stop using social media altogether) but at least it was a start.

"But just so you know, when I'm on Twitter, I'm mostly a lurker," she added as and afterthought. "I read other people's feeds but I rarely post pictures or anything too personal. I don't even have picture of myself on my profile."

Christian's fingers moved to type something on the computer.

"Hey," she caressed his arm with the back of his hand after a little while. "Put that away, please."

His eyes turned away from the screen and smiled at her when she inched even closer. Without breaking eye contact, he reached behind him and got rid of his laptop. She then snaked her arm under his and started drawing little circles across his chest. He let out a deep sigh.

She returned his soft smile, a feeling of warmth spreading through her from head to toe as he pulled her into his arms. She was glad the business talk was over and the other Christian, the one she'd gotten to know in the last few days was back.

"What about you?" He gave her a look, long, intense and interested. "I want to know everything about you."

"There's really not much to know about me. Look at me.

"I am."

Ana Shrugged. "I'm just your average girl."

"I hope you're not trying to sell yourself short, sweetheart," he said sincerely, kissing her nose. "What's your thing?"

"I don't know…books. I read all the time. I'm an incurable romantic. I would have loved to study English Literature but I had to pay the bills, so I wound up going into paralegal studies."

She opened her mouth like she had more to say but then changed her mind. She didn't have the heart to tell him that her real life wasn't this happy and carefree. It had been absolutely wonderful being able to escape and be someone else for a little while and she hated it to see it all come to an end. It was inevitable, though. She needed to tell him, yes. Yes. But not right now. Tomorrow. She would tell him tomorrow. She wanted him forever but in reality, she only had one more night. This man had truly rocked her world. Indeed, she loved who she was when she was with him; she loved how his mere presence stimulated her senses to the point of not recognizing herself anymore.

* * *

xxx

Ana giggled when he kissed her lips and pulled her underneath him. Then, he brushed her hair from her cheek, smoothing the silky strands across the pillow, gazing into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I got a surprise for you," he smirked. "Close your eyes."

Ana's face brightened with curiosity.

"C'mon." He waited until she obeyed. "Okay. I'm going to leave the room but don't open you eyes….promise me?" She nodded and he left to retrieve an ice cream sundae from the service box in the adjoining room.

"OH, My goodness!" Ana sat up straight. "You ordered a Sundae!"

"Well, no…this is not just and ordinary Sundae," he smirked bringing the tray back to bed and sitting beside her. "This is _the works_ , extra special Sundae for two, covered with a layer of solid Hershey's milk chocolate. Even though he was on a restricted diet for his hypertension issues, a little indulgence every now and then was still allowed. "And you wanna know the best part? It comes with two spoons," he added handing her a silver spoon.

"Oh, Christian." Ana gave him an apologetic look. "I would love to…but I can't," her lips curved into a thin smile, " I've had more than my share of sweets already on this vacation. As it is, I'm going to need to make up for it with triple time at the gym when I get home."

"Are you sure?" He wanted to tell her she didn't need to worry, she had the perfect body but in his experience weight gain/loss was always a tricky subject with women.

Ana hesitated. "Okay. I MIGHT just enjoy a bite or two _a little_ _later_."

Christian let out a chuckle. _Later?_ Pretty soon there would be nothing left but a faint memory, he thought as he secured the tray onto his lap and eased back comfortably against and army of pillows against the headboard. Why do women do this? They insist on skipping dessert but then when a guy is about to enjoy his treat, they end up digging in with their extra fork or spoon.

"Check this out, there is an actual book titled _Cancun and the Yucatan for Dummies_! Ana chuckled while browsing the net on her Galaxy Note trying her best to distract herself from temptation.

Christian loaded his spoon with luscious ice cream, mixed to perfection with chunks of chocolate and a happy smile ran around his face as he swallowed. "Just read it to me, baby… ice cream is gonna melt, " he replied with boyish charm knowing full well that she was eyeing his ice cream out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, listen to this," she said after downloading a preview of the book, "The title of this section is: If you're ever in trouble in Mexico, pay a bribe. But then later on, it says that this is nothing but an outdated myth. In fact, nowadays, there are severe penalties for both police officers that demand bribes and civilians who offer them. So, the best course of action for tourists is to act politely and just SEE what the problem is." She paused to gauge his reaction.

"Hmm," he mumbled as he continued to enjoy his ice cream. "Well, that sounds like a great piece of advice, baby." He added with a touch of cynicism, tilting his head, "Seriously? Is that all it says?"

"Yep. I'm not kidding you."

"Okay, well. Thank goodness we read that." He grinned. "Most of us I think are not looking at our problems closely enough."

His entire face beamed as he took another bite, "Mmm…" he mumbled as he swirled the taste around, closing his eyes.

Her eyes followed the spoon to his mouth and back again.

"Apparently," she mumbled, this time purposely avoiding looking at him and the coveted treat.

Darn it! Her thoughts came circling back to the way his body moved (no matter what her thoughts were, they always circled back to him) AND how much she LOVED Hershey's.

Christian savored another bite of his ice cream with perfectly sized chunks of milk chocolate.

"Baby, you want some?"

"No… no. Later," she quickly replied, eyes back to the screen. "Just save the last bite for me, okay?" she added, once again watching him enjoy the heavenly treat out of the corner of her eye. He's doing this on purpose, she thought. He was taunting her!

However, it wasn't until Christian finished eating most of his dessert when she finally protested.

"Hey, I can't believe it's nearly gone." she whined.

"I thought you meant what you said, Ana. You said to save you the last bite." He shook his head for emphasis with a cocky smile, "but you didn't really mean that, did you?" He chuckled when Ana replied with a pouty face.

Much to her dismay, she watched him scooped the second to last of the ice cream and put it in his mouth. This time he opened his mouth some and showed her the chocolate, inviting her to take it. She quickly took a generous chunk of chocolate from the tip of his tongue. They both smiled as she chewed.

He then handed her the spoon and she took the very last mouthful. Hmm.

Then most unexpectedly, she opened her mouth just so and moved to show him a big chunk of chocolate crust, and moved it to the tip of her tongue. He promptly moved in to claim his reward and she retracted the chocolate further into her mouth. He pressed forward, his lips on hers. They were cold, wet and extraordinarily sweet. His tongue went in search of the chocolate that was a little bit melted. While his tongue explored, she put pressure on his lips and then backed away with chocolate on her lips.

They licked each other's lips and Ana nibbled the last piece of sweetness off his lips. All of a sudden, she just stopped and looked at him. And they found themselves looking into each other's eyes but seeing much deeper; they were making a connection that went beyond skin deep.

When they kissed again, she delved her fingers into the long waves of his hair and she put everything she had into that kiss and was rewarded by the intensity of his response. He joined her in her tentative teasing, nibbling and their tongues intertwined in a private ritual of ecstasy. This kiss was quickly luring them into a deeper connection, a more complete union.

Somehow, they managed to push the tray with the ice cream onto the floor without making a giant mess.

They quickly disrobed. She felt his hardness press against her and her body throbbed, instantly evoking their lovemaking the night before. She wanted to touch him. Oh, yes, this beautiful man was hers, she thought as ran her hands over the ripples of his chest and stomach. Her breath quickened. Oh, God, how daring could she be? She explored lower and touched his erection. She pumped him slowly, enjoying the husky sounds he made.

"Ana," he whispered, holding her face and looking intently into her eyes, "nobody's ever touched me the way you touch me."

They made love again; their bodies fit and slender hot and panting. She was draped over him like a warm blanket. Gripping her hips, he drove up into her, making sure to hit her clit with every stroke. He felt drowned in her, swallowed by her. They rocked together in a perfect union as she rode them closer to the release they both craved. It went on and on, their bodies burning with pleasure. There was no time or space, only their bodies locked together filled with pleasure that was so strong, so unbearable they were in awe of what they had created. She gripped his arms and he glanced down, wanting to see where their bodies joined, and how his body filled hers. He started moving slower and she recognized his desire to prolong and to savor the moment. She tried to make him go faster regardless. He rolled them over, putting her under him. His weight on her felt just right and she began to tremble as he pulled out to the entrance of her tunnel. Oh, God, she NEEDED to feel him deeper; there was a deep ache that demanded to be filled.

"Ana, oh, God, say your mine."

"Yes, yes…yours…I'm yours," she mumbled breathlessly. _Oh, please, please. Just come back all the way in, deep inside._ But she was having trouble speaking in complete sentences. "Oh, deep, deep."

He took his sweet time. But then, when he finally pushed back all the way inside and hastened his thrusts, she squeezed him from deep within, as if never wanting to let go.

They continued to rock together chasing the wave, swallowing each other cries with their kisses as she rode him closer and closer. He felt the moment her orgasm. She tightened around him and her eyes went wide, completely exposed. He loved watching her expression, so wild and carefree, looking at her face and feeling her come apart was all he needed for his own release.

* * *

Akumal beach, Mexico, early evening.

There was nothing as black as the ocean at night. It was blacker than the shadows their bodies cast as they walked together barefoot, hand in hand along the sand on a star less night. They picked up the pace and got caught up with the group of about fifteen people that had gathered to watch the nesting sea turtles. Akumal was home to the most pristine beaches with crystal clear waters. There were untouched natural areas where hundreds of turtles stay during the months of May, June and July.

"Over here," some one called flashing a giant flashlight and everyone gathered around a giant nesting sea turtle known as the loggerhead as it had a big head.

Everyone gasped as they spotted the eggs which were the size of ping pong balls and with a soft shell. There are around 110 eggs in a nest but not every egg would hatch.

Christian and Ana were surprised to learn that only one in one thousand sea turtles will survive to adulthood. They face many obstacles to their survival in nature yet humans are the greatest threaten the survival of these creatures has been; for the last 100 years, the demand for turtle meat, eggs, skin and colorful shells has greatly reduced their populations.

Christian pondered on all this while he watched the turtle lay her eggs and promised himself to look more into what he could do to help in the conservation of sea turtles, even if only through educational programs and by establishing a monetary fund to aid in maintaining nesting areas undisturbed . These beautiful creatures needed protection and if they became extinct both coastal and marine ecosystems would be negatively affected. Sea turtles were valuable creatures; they helped maintain the health of the ecosystem by consuming sea grass which needs to be cut short like lawn grass in order to provide the necessary nutrients to many species of fish and shellfish.

Ana watched in awe the turtle nest and felt in her heart the kindness emanating from the creature and knew she was one with nature. She had always felt a great connection to the animal kingdom and to creatures of the sea in particular. As she looked out into the darkness of the sea, the greatest animal habitat on earth, her mind flashed to her first encounter with ocean many years ago when she was just a preteen. Watching a ship being swallowed in the apparent nothingness, she realized back then that there was more to vastness of the ocean than its sparkling shade of blue.

Later that evening upon their return to the Hyatt Zylara, Christian and Ana had a romantic dinner at private gazebo by the pool under the stars.

The only thing that would have been more perfect was if she'd allowed him to take care of dinner and treat her like a queen, place her atop that pedestal where she deserved to be. More than anything he wanted to spoil her, share with her his good fortune. He suspected though that she was going to continue to stick to her principles and make it hard for him. Ironically, the more she resisted, the more determined he became to wanting to treat her like the queen of his heart.

Christian lifted his glass and toasted, "To Ana…Your wish is my command, always," he winked at her feeling particularly romantic.

Ana completed the toast with some words of her own (at this point she'd lost track of whose turn it really was anyway), "to Christian…thank you for such a beautiful day…for such a wonderful week, actually. Every day has been a joy, I have enjoyed your company so much, "she glowed, smiling over her glass, "thank you for making this the best vacation I could have ever imagined."

"Ditto," he murmured and they clinked glasses and sipped their champagne.

The magic of the moment intensified as the sound of a mariachi ballad started humming in the background. The music started getting louder with each passing second and Ana scanned her surroundings just as a Mariachi quartet appeared from the shadows on a terrace just below them overlooking the pool.

"May I have this dance?" Christian gallantly asked and she let out a tiny squeal.

They moved over to the dance floor and Ana wrapped her arms around her man, holding him close. Soon they were slow dancing, moving together effortlessly over the dance floor. He pulled back a little and noticed the light of the moon bathing her face making her inner radiance shine through. He leaned forward and kissed her lips ever so tenderly, and she couldn't help but feel as if the magic of the moment would last forever.

Except that nothing truly lasts forever. Just as their dance came to an end and they got back to their table, Ana's cell phone started playing her favorite tune, _For a Thousand Years._ As the caller ID flashed on the screen, a shocked expression flashed on Ana's radiant call was coming from home.

Her mom was calling. It must be important. In order to avoid international calling charges, Ana had been the one calling home while on vacation.

"Mom?"

Her mother's voice sounded deeply stressed. "Ana, honey, something's happened. Please don't be upset."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 _Please don't be upset._

 _OMG, Something's happened!_ Ana glanced at the pool, and her heart grew still at the presence of the unknown and she could have sworn the water had stopped glimmering in the moonlight.

"Mom, what is it? Is Teddy okay?" _I knew it! I was too self-centered. I should have never taken this vacation. But, Ana, taking care of yourself is a form of positive selfishness,_ a voice countered in her head. _  
_

Interestingly, mother had been the one to encourage her to take the time off. It had been the opportunity of a lifetime. It's not every day that one wins enough frequent flier miles through her credit card to be able to take a trip such as this.

"It's nothing serious, Teddy's okay. It's just that he just got kicked out of preschool. "

"Wh-what?"

"They told me today was his last day. They cited being afraid he'd run off or get hurt. This afternoon they had a puppeteer come to the school. Apparently, Teddy's crime was refusing to listen when called to sit down with the rest of the kids."

Ana was not terribly surprised. Agreeable was not an adjective she would use to describe Teddy. Granted, he was a bit of a handful. Most days, it was hard getting his attention and he appeared to be driven by a motor much like the energizer bunny; but still you would think they'd have a handle on a two year old going through the terrible two's. They should give him a break, he was the new kid on the block. He was having trouble adapting to the structure; perhaps she should have left him with his previous home day care provider. The staff had been warm and caring. The main reason she had enrolled him at My Little House Day Care/ preschool was to give him a chance to get used to a school environment. The fact that the school was conveniently located half way between home and her place of employment was a secondary benefit.

And now they were turning him away and with no notice whatsoever?

Remembering that Christian was listening, she held back the angry words on the tip of her tongue.

"I sat down with the principal and begged her not to do this right now. I said you were on vacation and we need some notice to find another preschool. The woman didn't care, said the school was not a good fit."

"Mom, hold on a second, " Ana covered the mouthpiece with her hand and turned to Christian, "Sorry, I'll be right back." She then walked over to a secluded alcove by the pool, still fairly close to their table but not close enough so he could overhear.

"Honey, you have to come back. I can't watch him during the day, Kate can't either. I'm already going to have to call in sick tomorrow as it is..but I can't do it three days in a row." There was a long pause. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Her mother's words made her anger turn to shame and guilt as the reality of the situation settled in. She was being incredibly selfish; she needed to think of what was best for her mom and Teddy. First of all, her mom had been so kind. Without her encouragement, this trip would not have been possible. "No, no. Mom. It's not your fault, don't apologize."

Ana heard a deep sigh at the other end of the line. "I thought you might be upset at me."

"At you?"

"Having to come back home three days early. There's probably a penalty for changing your reservations."

Ana took a deep breath. In a way, she was relieved. It could have been much worse. What if Teddy had gotten hurt, what if he'd been rushed to the emergency room. _Oh, Lord, I should have never left._ How would she ever forgive herself for being thousands of miles away in a DIFFERENT COUNTRY for crying out loud.

"Don't worry about that, mom. I'm taking the first flight back home," Ana said resolutely, eyeing Christian who was staring straight in her direction. His face bore a puzzled expression.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as soon as she came back to their table.

Ana nodded after a moment. _Better not beat around the bush, just say it._ She then took a deep breath and blurted out, "I have a son. His name is Teddy and I left him at home with my mother."

The waiter chose that precise moment to come and inquire about dessert. At once, Christian shooed him away and Ana was glad for the distraction, if however brief.

A brief flicker of his eyelids showed surprise but then it quickly faded to a hint of interest, curiosity even.

"I should have said something sooner."

 _I know about your son. Darn it, I got to come clean. This is fucking great; I wasn't even prepared to tell her just yet._

 **"** I'm a multimillionaire, my family has been wealthy and socially prominent for generations and I should have told you sooner." Christian barely took a breath and the words continued to tumble out fast like he was a contestant on a game show, running out of time. "I've also had three speeding tickets in the last six months and I got the unusual habit of talking to myself when I'm alone. I don't do it in public of course but it's something I've been doing since forever. "

Late one night, he'd watched _Baggage_ (a dating TV Show) wherein three contestants carried three suitcases of various sizes on stage. Each suitcase represented a quirky or embarrassing bad habit. The bigger the secret, the greater the baggage. In the end after all secrets were exposed and contestants disqualified, it is the potential partner's turn to admit to a fault of his own.

Tonight, he could certainly relate to the contestants on the game show as he'd had just let out three secrets: small, medium and large.

Ana blinked several times while Christian spoke, her brain trying to quickly process the barrage of information.

 _Christian Grey? A multimillionaire?_

"Why didn't you tell me you were rich?"

"You didn't ask."

His comment hit Ana the wrong way.

"How you must have been laughing at me the last couple of days…watching me counting pennies and insisting we split the bill." Viciously, she yanked the clip from her ponytail, shaking it free. "When you could have just paid for everything twenty times over and never even miss the money!"

"You look magnificent in a rage."

Once again, his response rubbed her the wrong way. "And you're still having fun at my expense!" She stood up. She had to put some distance between them so she wouldn't say something she would later regret as it often happened when she was angry. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to my room."

"Wait, Ana," he looked momentarily crushed as she picked up her purse and flung the strap over her shoulder. "You're not perfect either, you know. Why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

Ana stood frozen in place; the question unsettled her a bit. The silence at the table hung over them like a shroud and they both felt a small tear in the trust they'd developed for one another.

"I ...I was going to tell you. "

"So was I."

"But you had many opportunities to tell me you were wealthy. We discussed money many times whereas we never discussed children…it just never came up in conversation."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"I'm going back to my room," she reiterated."

"You can't…." He took a deep breath. Part of him wanted to retreat from their argument and take the high road but his pride got in the way. "Your things are in my room."

"Fine. I'll go and pack my things then." She made eye contact with the waiter who had been standing around watching them. At once, he approached them cautiously. "Please send the tab to room 35. "

The waiter nodded.

And with that, she left, leaving him to stare after her. "Just send the entire bill to room 42," he told the waiter.

LATER

Ana let herself into the room with the extra key card Christian had given her and went into the bathroom to retrieve her toiletries.

By the time she was nearly done packing, Christian arrived looking incredulous.

"I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

"You should have told me. Were you thinking my eyes would light up with dollar signs as soon as you told me?" She pouted, shoving the rest of her makeup items into her wheeled suitcase. Because she was in a hurry, she had to reconfigure everything a second time to get everything to fit just right. "What really saddens me is that your silence speaks volumes of what you thought about me." She slammed the lid shut and glared at him.

"So let me get this straight…you're mad at me because I didn't go around flaunting that I'm a multimillionaire? He had first hand experience in how the lure of money can influence people in the art of digging for gold and saw nothing wrong with his wanting to make sure Ana had fallen for him and not his money. "You're mad at me?" He repeated, clearly baffled that she was still angry at him.

"I gotta go."

He blocked her exit. "Ana," he whispered.

"Move please."

His jaw hardened. "No."

She let out a huff of air. "I can't do this right now. I need to think. Please."

His hardened expression softened some after a moment. "Call me in the morning."

"I will."

He shook his head and stepped aside, a grave expression growing on his face. And she couldn't help but wonder if however briefly if this new side of Christian Grey was here to stay.

Ana's heart was still beating furiously when she got back to her room and shut the door behind her. It took her forever to get herself ready for bed and then, when she tried to go to sleep, an array of emotions kept her wide awake. Anger, guilt, restlessness. More than once, when she opened her eyes in the dark, she could have sworn she saw his eyes, gray, dark and stormy and heard his voice again as clear as a bell demanding that she call him in the morning.

Unable to sleep, her hand fumbled for her cell. "Yes, please connect me with American Airlines," she said to the hotel receptionist, her voice small in the darkness. "Yes, I need to get on your next available flight to Detroit, Michigan."

She heard the agent typing information into a computer "Yes, we have a commuter flight scheduled to leave for Dallas in one hour and forty five minutes. " he spoke in a stilted automated tone. "You can make a connection with an American Airlines direct flight to Detroit arriving at 7:30 am local time."

Perfect. She would be arriving home just in time to take Teddy so that her mother could leave for work. She glanced over at the time. It was a little after 10 pm. So yes, she would need to sleep on the plane tonight.

"I'll take it," she said resolutely.

"And which credit card will you be using Miss?"  
"I already have a flight scheduled for Detroit on Friday ."

"Very well, miss. Are you aware there is a $250 charge for the change?"

She groaned inwardly. That was a hefty sum. "Yes, that's fine."

"Name please."

Two hours later, Anastasia Steele sighed deeply as she leaned her head back against headrest and closed her eyes. She opened them again briefly to watch the flight attendant demonstrate the emergency procedures. There was no going back now. _Oh, Christian_. She drew a shaky breath and the truth suddenly hit her squarely in the heart... she had fallen deeply in love with the man.

 **A/N:**

Thank you to all for your reviews, favorites and follows. As of this note, this story has 221 favorites and 486 follows! I'm blown away! I've been writing fanfiction for nearly four years and never had this many favorites and follows. As to the reviews, let me first thank those of you who review regularly, I look for your reviews by name every time I post a chapter. Still, I would like to hear from everyone. If you are enjoying this story, please leave your comments, even if just to say a word or two. I love hearing from you, thank you in advance.

Stay tuned, next chapter will be a crucial chapter for this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

Okay, some of you were mad at Ana. Somebody pointed out that her running away had more to do with her own issues rather than a rejection of Christian. Absolutely. In this fic, Ana had a life before she met Christian and had been battling difficult circumstances. We'll go more into that as the story develops and in this chapter we get a glimpse into what her life has been like back home.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Detroit, Michigan

DTW Airport.

Ana exited the plane, swept along in the tide of passengers, rolling her carry-on bag behind her. Her eyes quickly scanned the sea of faces waiting at the gate right before she spotted Carla waving a hand up in the air while pushing an umbrella stroller with the other hand. Ana smiled for the first time since she left Cancun.

"Welcome home, Ana," her mother gushed, hugging her.

After returning her hug, Ana immediately bent over the stroller to greet Teddy. "Hi, baby," she cooed with a big smile. Teddy returned her smile. "Oh, I missed you so much." She went about unbuckling him. In one swift motion, she lifted him into her arms and showered his face with kisses. "Look at those bare feet," she added giving Teddy's foot a little squeeze like she always did and the young toddler rewarded her once again with a smile.

While taking charge of the stroller, Carla wrapped an arm around her daughter and together they headed for the parking lot. "He missed you alright. We all did."

"I missed you guys too, " Ana carried Teddy all the way to the car and buckled him into his car seat.

"Honey you look tired," Carla remarked in a motherly fashion after getting in the driver seat of her blue Toyota Camry and turning on the engine.

"I didn't sleep much on the plane." Ana leaned back on the headrest and closed her eyes. The drive home from Detroit to Ypsilanti took a little over forty five minutes. Mother and daughter chatted the whole time while Teddy rode quietly in the backseat. Ana was glad to be able to just chat and relax. Every once in a while she turned back to say something to Teddy who seemed more interested in staring out the window or playing with one of his favorite toys, a colorful spinning-ball rattle.

Ana was able to predict the exact moment when Teddy fell asleep in his car seat. It never failed; he'd invariably fall asleep ten to fifteen minutes into the ride. After they arrived, she got him unbuckled and with her child still sleeping, she climbed to the second story of their apartment complex and headed for apartment 22B.

Ana carried Teddy to her room, put him down in his crib beside her full size bed, and turned on the baby monitor. She congratulated herself on managing to take off his lightweight hoodie so expertly without waking him. Gazing lovingly at his sleeping figure, she sighed and smoothed back his mop of dark brown hair. The long messy strands fell over his brow and draped over his ears. He had this perfect angel kid's face, soft lips, a cute little turned-up nose, high cheekbones and long lashes.

It seemed like only yesterday when as a newborn the nurse had laid him in her arms. Nestled there quite comfortably, his little fist up against his face, he'd pushed his left eye closed. He'd gazed up at her with one eye open, and she'd been in awe of him, the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. "He's so beautiful," she'd said over and over again. And look at how much he's grown and changed, she thought as she kissed his forehead tenderly before finally exiting the room.

* * *

Later

After taking her luggage into her room, Ana rounded the corner back to the kitchen/living room combo. Even though their apartment was a three bedroom, the living space was so tiny that she could cross over from the bedrooms to the front door in six steps. Nevertheless, she was glad to be home.

"How about lasagna for dinner?" Carla spoke from the kitchen. "I cooked a batch this morning. Just need to warm it up in the microwave and that's it."

Ana looked at her phone. It seemed like it was closer to lunch time than dinner. "You mean for lunch?"

Her mother chuckled. "How about we call it an early supper?"

"Kate is on call tonight?"

"Yep. She'll be back in the morning."

Ana smiled as her gaze shifted around the room. Nothing had changed much since she left for Cancun. The entertainment center, the sectional couch, and armchair. There were a few toy scattered in around where she would expect them to be.

A sense of unease, however, washed over her as her gaze landed on the scattered pile of mail on console table located between the kitchen and the front door. There was an envelope made of the finest cream linen that stood out from among the other papers and letters. The letterhead on the outside of the envelope looked imposing. Little House Daycare. For the longest time she stood staring at it as if she could force her gaze to penetrate what was within. Her hands shook as she opened the unsealed envelope and unfolded the piece of paper and read the message written in letter format.

Dear Ms. Steele:

 _We regret to inform you that we will no longer be able to provide care for your child Theodore (Teddy). We feel Teddy has serious issues following directions and requires the type of care our school cannot provide. We recommend calling the school district and requesting a special education evaluation at the following number: xxx_

She kept staring at the words and soon they started circling in Ana's head over and over again as if they were on a merry- go-round spinning at top speed.

Special education.

Evaluation.

Serious issues following directions.

Ana's stomach lurched. She felt dizzy and disoriented as though she'd actually been thrown off the merry-go-round, yet her head couldn't stop spinning.

Her time in Cancun with Christian had been a dream. Somehow, she'd managed to shut out every murmur of fear and guilt that had calcified inside her in the past couple of months since she'd learned of Teddy's diagnosis.

And now, the fear spun violently back to life deep inside her, growing so fast and so thick it chocked her. In the space of one second, the dark nagging feelings she'd been ignoring during the last few days swallowed her whole.

"Mom," she murmured. Her chest rose and fell but no air collected in her lungs.

Carla poked her head through the threshold.

"Sweetheart," she said barely above a whisper, wiping her hands on her apron, eyeing the envelope that Ana still had in her hands as the culprit of her daughter's change of mood.

"Special education?" Ana suddenly raised her voice. "He's only two years old and his future has already been decided? How fair is that, mom?" She cried. Even though this was the second time that someone in a professional capacity was deciding that something was wrong with her son, it still hurt like the first time all over again.

Carla quickly crossed the distance between them and took her daughter into a comforting embrace.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I know it's hard. But we need to keep our hopes up."

Ana pulled back, giving her mother a quizzical look. "Hmm," she said after a moment wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Yeah, we'll get a second opinion." Ever since she'd taken Teddy to a developmental psychologist two months ago, she'd been talking about getting that second opinion but the truth was, she'd been too paralyzed by fear to actually do something about it. So she put it off for a later time. In her mind, the implications of a second expert confirming the first diagnosis were terrifying and so final. It was easier to argue that the first psychologist had been wrong, but once two psychologists agreed, the chances that both were wrong were slim.

As it was, the two page report dated two months had stated:

 _Teddy (Age 24 months) made no eye contact with me. He babbled a lot and repeated random words he heard in conversation. For example, when I asked him: "Teddy, do you want a snack?" He repeated what sounded much like the same words to me without answering the question. He was unable to identify by pointing pictures of objects such as spoon or a dog. In my opinion, Teddy has a severe language delay and has no comprehension of spoken language. He ignored his mother except when he wanted her to open the door when he wanted out of the testing room. This examiner believes Teddy's symptoms fall within range of Autistic Spectrum Disorder._

Back then, Ana felt as if she'd been hit in the stomach with a baseball bat. To hear the word 'autism' come out of the doctor's mouth had been absolutely terrifying. Images of kids screaming, banging their heads and rocking back and forth senselessly came to mind.

"No. No. Teddy's not autistic. He doesn't rock, he doesn't do any of the things that autistic kids do," she said out loud the same words that she'd said to the psychologist.

Presently, Carla searched her eyes. "I know, that's why we need to have hope…by the way, Ana," her eyes brightened. "I'm so glad your back, I discovered this new website." At once, she pulled out her cell phone. "Look," she turned the screen at an angle for Ana, "the testimonials are amazing you got to…"

"Mom, please," Ana moved away, her expression closed off. "I can't look at that right now." Translation: _Truth is mom, you weren't there during the evaluation, you didn't hear the psychologist tell me in so many words that there was no hope for Teddy. But he was wrong. There's nothing wrong with my son._

"Ana," Carla said in a deflated tone. "Please don't shut me out. The sooner we get Teddy the help he needs the better. I keep reading that early intervention is key."

Ana's gaze shifted to a framed photograph of Teddy sitting in a corner of the entertainment center. The photo had been taken a few months ago at a photo studio at the mall and even though he wasn't smiling, he was looking up as if praying to the heavens above, wearing the sweetest expression on his face. Her son was absolutely perfect, and even the mere suggestion there was something wrong with him filled her with sorrow and conflicting emotions.

* * *

The next morning

Ana woke up at dawn, feeling jet-lagged but still unable to go back to sleep. She lay in bed for a while and tried to go back to sleep. An hour later, she'd given up. So as not to wake Teddy, she tiptoed out of the room and went into the bathroom to freshen up. She'd just finished applying a bit of makeup when she heard her mother's voice singing along with the voices from the radio and heard the sound of bacon sizzling on the stove.

Ana came around the corner into the kitchen to give Carla a half hug. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"I'm so glad you're finally home, hope you're hungry."

"I'm starved," Ana said while setting the table.

Kate should be here any minute." Carla smiled. Kate was like her second daughter. She'd taken her in after her parents died in a car accident while she was still in high school. Kate was a medical student and was coming home after working the night shift at the hospital where she was doing her residency. "The last couple of days have been bad. She's been on call twice back to back."

As if on cue, Kate walked through the front door right at that moment clad in green hospital scrubs looking exhausted. However, her mood brightened when she saw Ana.

"Kate, we were just talking about you!" Ana said as she finished setting three place settings.

"Steele! You made it back, wow. That was fast. "Hey, you didn't post any pictures!" she complained while giving her a cheerful hug, the kind to good friends share when reunited. "How come you were so stingy with the picture taking?"

Ana's expression was apologetic but then she remembered the snapshot of herself and Christian posing in front of the Mayan basketball courts. She'd shared the picture via Twitter before she and Christian had discussed his views regarding social media. "Hey, I did send you a couple."

"Kate, you want something for breakfast?" Carla said as she got ready to serve scrambled eggs and waffles onto plates.

"Yes, please, that would be great," Kate replied with genuine appreciation and then turned back to Ana. "You mean _that one picture of you and Mr. prince charming_?" She winked at her best friend, "he's a hunk, by the way."

"It's been interesting," Ana replied. She really didn't want to discuss Christian, particularly because she felt awful about the way she left.

"Girls, let's eat," Carla said bringing the food to the table and the three of them sat down for breakfast.

Kate caught on Ana's evasive response, however, and eyed her as if she could read her mind. "Something happened on this vacation, didn't it?" She asked, her fork suspended in mid air and tilting her head just so.

Ana nodded, speechless, a boulder stuck in her throat and then the words poured out like a floodgate opening. "I left Cancun without saying goodbye; I left him a note with the receptionist. I can't imagine what he's thinking right now. The night before the flight I told him I would call him in the morning, but the truth is I haven't had the guts to call or text." She trailed off, feeling small and pathetic. Truth was deep down she'd felt as though no man would want any part of her baggage AKA Teddy's condition. What man in his right mind would want to step into a situation like hers?

"Oh, Ana." Kate said with a sympathetic nod. "Vacation romances." She sighed and clicked her tongue. "Good thing I don't have time for any of that."

Carla, forever optimist, saw the perfect opportunity to chime in, "Ana, honey, I'm sure he'll understand when you explain that you had to come back for Teddy."

"No mom, he won't. It's over," Ana retorted, pushing her plate away. She was convinced Christian would reject her if she tried contacting him.

"If you say so, dear," Carla rose to her feet and took her plate to the sink, annoyed at her daughter's refusal to listen. "We'll talk more later, I gotta get ready for work."

"My next shift starts at four, I'll be having dinner at the cafeteria tonight," Kate said.

"What time you come back?"

"After midnight."

"My goodness, you barely have time to catch some Z's before you're back to work again," Carla said over her shoulder while exiting the room.

Kate sighed in agreement. She and Ana talked for a little while Ana did the dishes.

"I got it," Ana motioned with her head to the pile of dirty dishes when Kate brought her plate over to the sink. "I'm going to be staying home with Teddy today. I need to find him another daycare or preschool."

Kate grimaced and then tried to smile for her friend in a sympathetic fashion. "Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to tell you but you were having such a good time in Cancun, I didn't wanna be the one to ruin it, but Teddy was truly hard to handle while you were gone. He had a few meltdowns. Carla and I didn't know what to do… he was missing you I think, he was practically inconsolable."

Ana pursed her lips, her eyes full of guilt. "I should have never left."

Carla appeared dressed for work and carrying a sleepy Teddy in her arms. "Look who just woke up," she murmured as she transferred him into his mother's arms.

"Hi, baby," Ana cooed. "Mommy is going to be here with you today and we're going to have so much fun together." She kissed the top of his head.

"I gotta go," Carla said, running out the door. "I'm gonna be late."

Kate and Ana waved Carla good-bye and then their attention simultaneously shifted to Teddy.

"Hi, big boy," Kate said in that special voice she used just for Teddy. "Give me a kiss." She kissed his cheek right before he turned his head one hundred and eighty degrees in the opposite direction.

* * *

Later that evening

Shortly after Kate woke from her nap, Carla arrived from work. By then, Ana had dinner ready and Teddy was taking his late afternoon nap. Earlier in the day, Ana and Teddy had visited two preschools, but neither one seemed like they would work, so she was planning on visiting a few others tomorrow.

"I don't think Teddy liked any of the schools. He clung to me the entire time," she said while transferring the food from the skillet to serving plates.

Kate needed to eat before leaving for work so Ana sat down to have dinner with her. Carla said she wasn't hungry but still sat down with them and keep them company.

"Ana, I talked to the psychiatrist dean at the Michigan State. She's willing to do an evaluation, any time," Kate caught Ana off guard by the sudden change of subject even though she knew Kate didn't usually beat around the bush. "You just gotta say the word."

All of a sudden Ana's appetite vanished. She pushed around her food in her plate and mostly just watched Kate enjoy her meal. At last, she asked the question she'd been avoiding for the longest time. She just couldn't keep running away from the truth. Today when she watched the other children same age as Teddy talking and playing and interacting, she couldn't help but acknowledge how different Teddy behaved. "Kate…what do you think? What's going on with Teddy?"

Kate took her time before answering, needing her words to out just right. "I think he may not have autism in the traditional sense, but perhaps a communication disorder on the autism spectrum which can mimic autistic symptoms until the communication becomes better."

Ana latched on to the word 'better' for dear life. "So you agree with me, then. He doesn't really have autism? He's just having a little trouble socializing and he will get better. "

"Hmm, yes. I agree in that Teddy doesn't have all the symptoms of classical autism." Kate had finished eating. After taking her plate to the sink, she moved over to the living room and got comfortable on the couch. Carla sat beside her and Ana settled in the armchair. "From what I read, Autism is a spectrum, like a long continuous line and people can fall on either side of the spectrum or right in the middle. That means that some children are barely afflicted and hardly distinguishable from their typically developing peers, while others are severely impaired and others fall somewhere in between." She paused to let the information sink in, her gaze shifting between Ana and Carla.

"The important thing is that Teddy can get better," Carla added, full of hope. "I've been doing some research. There's this wonderful website full of documentaries, numerous stories of children recovering from autism."

Ana looked at Kate and then back at Carla. "I thought we already agreed the psychologist was mistaken, Teddy doesn't have autism, He doesn't really know Teddy, not like we do. He only interacted with him one day, less than two hours hardly enough time-

"I'm not qualified to make a diagnosis, Ana. All I can give you is my opinion."

"You just said Teddy did not have classical autism." Ana took a deep breath and exhaled in exasperation. "I heard you say that, I just want you to confirm it."

"Okay. Yes, I stand by what I said. But I'm also telling you I'm not a qualified mental health professional, I'm merely—

"You're a medical student and that's good enough for me. Maybe all we need to do is work with Teddy, help him mix in with other kids and teach him to follow directions. How hard could that be?" Ana retorted, feeling a little more hopeful. "Maybe the dean can recommend someone, a psychology student who can work with him."

Kate gave Ana a thin smile, part of her felt flattered that her friend valued her opinion to such degree. "Yes, I suppose he can do something like that after he does an evaluation."

Carla perched on the edge of the armchair to show Ana her Samsung Galaxy tablet which already had a website pre-loaded on the screen. "Please, Ana. Look at this," she pleaded.

Ana sighed. This must be the website her mother had tried to show her yesterday. Even though part of her still rejected the autism diagnosis and held on to the hope that Teddy's difficulties were not as serious, she decided to humor Carla. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the words in bold:

 **Autism. Son-Rise program. Hope for every child.**

She gazed at both her mother and at Kate for moral support. This was the first time since Teddy's diagnosis that she dared to look at the problem straight in the face.

"Scroll down to where it says testimonials and articles," Carla suggested.

Carla and Kate exchanged a look of anticipation as Ana settled down to watch the videos. Hope soaring high, riding the wind of change like the most majestic kite.

Ana's excitement grew as she watched video after video of families retelling their stories of triumph. At one point, she felt her eyes well up in happy tears, she was so choked up she just sat there with her hands covering her mouth. Her head swam as a deep sense of relief continued to blur her vision. Each video carefully chronicled the journey of each child; the before and after treatment images were an absolutely amazing thing to watch.

"Oh, My God. You've seen these?"

Both Kate and Carla nodded yes, yes, they'd seen the videos.

And the three of them laughed together and cried at the same time. It was not a funny laugh, it was a relief laugh. Their spirits continued to rise as the riveting story of Patrick the son of a pediatrician unfolded. For Ana, it was deeply poignant to hear the boy's mother admit she'd been in denial about her son's condition until finally her spouse convinced her to try out the Son-Rise program for a year. At the end of that first year, four year old Patrick started communicating with the world around him and by 4th grade, he was at the top of his class academically and was so well liked by his peers that he was voted class president.

This was it! This was the answer, Ana thought as she clicked down the web-page looking for the contact information. Her heart sank when she saw that the program had only one physical location listed: Burbank, California.

 _So far away. Darn it. No, it doesn't matter; I will move heaven and earth to get Teddy over there and get treatment._

 _Burbank. Burbank was a suburb of Los Angeles. Wasn't it?_ Ana bit her lip furiously as her brain formed the connections. _Christian lives in L.A._

She glanced down at the screen again, looking for an e-mail address to send a message to. She blinked twice. The website suggested inquiries be sent to Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey.

Ana was absolutely astounded.

 _Holy cow! same last name! It had to be a coincidence. Right?_

 **A/N:**

The Son-rise program is a real organization so all facts are real except of course the name of the director has been changed to suit the story. Teddy's issues will be presented in a sensitive manner.

I have experience and training working with children with special needs so the information you read will be accurate to the best of my knowledge. The story, however, will remain focused on Christian and Ana as individuals and as a couple and how they deal with Teddy's issues which will give some depth to this fic.

If you're on the fence about this story, not sure if to continue reading, I ask that you give me a chance to develop the story some more before you decide. I cannot do it all in one chapter. On my end, I can assure you that while issues will be presented as realistic as possible, this story will remain positive. THIS IS A STORY OF HOPE. It's about both parental love and the love between a man and a woman. There will still be fluff in this story but also drama but not excessive drama if you know what I mean. Christian and Ana will come to examine their hearts, experience character growth and discover the power of unconditional love.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to all who shared your autism stories with me and to all who reviewed last chapter in support of this story. It means a lot to me. In fact, I __almost__ did not post last chapter after I wrote it thinking perhaps not many people would be interested in continuing to read. As I said before, this story is not so much about autism but about the journey of the characters. Please excuse all mistakes.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Two and a half weeks later.

Son-Rise Institute, Burbank, California.

The first week of training in the foundational course for the treatment of autism spectrum disorders had gone by in a blur.

Ana sat among other parents and professionals in different fields of child development and listened attentively to inspiring presentations presented by various motivational speakers. She took careful notes, excited about the possibility of creating her very own home-based program for Teddy. Even though she knew it would take great deal of dedication in order to make the program a success, she saw hope in the faces of the other attendees and it was contagious. Indeed, she felt privileged to be sitting among this courageous group of people. At one point, some in the group muttered the words, 'parenting is not for cowards.' Ana couldn't agree more. Parenting, just like marriage was a life long commitment for better or for worse.

She was hooked from the start, from the minute she heard the first speaker of the day explain the basis of the program. The director, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey was an attractive woman of sandy colored hair and hazel eyes who knew how to engage the audience and make them feel as though they knew her personally. What struck Ana the most was how humble Dr. Grey was in spite of her exceptional professional achievements and how she shared much of the credit with her colleagues. Furthermore, Ana was equally impressed by her deeply respectful attitude and her core belief in empowering parents and supporting them to achieve the best possible outcome for their children. Dr. Grey's program put parents in the driver's seat. The woman spoke from the heart and you couldn't help but feel energized by her calls to action. At the end of her first speech, many parents were in tears, and eager to get started on what was sure to be a deeply spiritual and emotional journey.

Even though some of the techniques were considered controversial by proponents of more classical approaches to the treatment of autism such as those advocating ABA therapy, Dr. Grey believed that the Son-Rise approach has proven successful for the majority of children with autism and she had the supportive evidence to prove it. This was not to say that she discounted the value of other well known treatments for the condition but she firmly believed that the essence of autism was a deficit of interaction of a child with the world around him or her. Working on the interaction piece was the key to the puzzle. The child with autism for one reason or another is not spending enough time interacting with the world; in its place, the child is choosing to spend time in HIS or HER own world. The goal of treatment was to bring the child back from his world to ours. According to Dr. Grey, this was of paramount importance; working on secondary symptoms of even academic issues cannot take precedence over the interaction piece.

As soon as she understood where Dr. Grey was coming from, it was like flipping on a light switch. There was no question about it. Teddy was going make tremendous progress with this program and indeed, she ended the week feeling that literally the sky was the limit.

At the end of each day, Ana returned to her cabin, hopeful and invigorated. The facility, located on the Verdugo mountains was surrounded by gorgeous pine trees. Yellow flowers adorned the perimeter along the sidewalks that connected the various buildings. The residential cabins were located a little further away but still part of the secluded community. Ana enjoyed the walk to her cabin in the company of the other parents from different walks of life. In a way, it felt as though she was on an extended vacation except that she was here to learn everything she could about her son's condition.

At the end of the third day, Ana walked into the front door of the cabin, loving the feel of the wall to ceiling windows. She had barely set down her books on top of the kitchenette counter when she saw Teddy running in her direction. She opened her arms and Teddy ran into them with a resounding thud.

"Teddy, you missed mama," she murmured kissing the top of his head.

"Ma-ma," Teddy said. He didn't make much eye contact but it was clear he was calling her mama.

Ana turned to Mia Grey with tears in her eyes. __Did you see that? My son just said his first word!__

Mia, Teddy's assigned child facilitator, was a vivacious young lady. Her infectious smile could melt a snowman. That first week, Mia spent up to eight hours a day working one-on- one with Teddy while Ana attended the seminars. Because the program was intensive and immersive, children reported great growth by engaging with parents for the first time or saying their first word as it was in Teddy's case.

The entire staff at the institute was absolutely amazing and for the first time ever, Ana felt no need to apologize to anyone for her son's behavior. For the first time ever, Ana felt that Teddy's behavior was not a reflection on her parenting skills. Indeed, it was especially liberating to truly feel unconditional acceptance from everyone. Their smiles were so genuine and uplifting that she often found herself wishing she could bring every single person at Son-Rise back home to Michigan with her.

"Teddy," Ana scooped her son into her loving arms. "I love you, Teddy, I love you so much," she mumbled swinging him in circles up in the air.

Teddy welcomed the sensation of spinning around. He laughed and laughed.

"He called me mama," Ana said to Mia who was smiling warmly at them, the kind of smile that shouted: Yes, I- believe- in- you. "Did you hear that?"

"I did, I did," Mia confirmed, her tone of voice like a sweet melody. It was great to be able to say that and give Ana the validation she needed.

On the last day of therapy, Ana asked Mia to stay a few minutes in her cabin so she could thank her for everything she'd done for her son.

Mia and Ana had a long conversation while Teddy watched Cartoons on TV. Towards the end, Mia shared a few facts from her childhood and how she came to work with children with disabilities.

"Well, you know, I've been coming here with my mother since I was in diapers." She chuckled.

"Your mom is such a remarkable woman," Ana said with admiration.

"Yeah. She's got so much energy and she loves working with children. She adopted us both, you know, my brother Christian and I as a package deal."

Ana blinked when she heard Mia say Christian's name, her heart beating like a drum.

"We were victims of child abuse and neglect. We were found alone in an apartment with our dead mother. He was four year old and I was an infant. Neither one of us has any memories of that time…I suppose both of us were fortunate to not carry traumatic memories into our adulthood." Mia shrugged. "It's as if for all practical purposes it never happened."

"Oh, my…" Ana gave Mia a sympathetic look. "No memories whatsoever?"

"We were fortunate I think. We don't remember our biological mother or anything else for that matter. I've read though that it's not unusual for people to not remember their early childhoods until age six or seven."

"Yeah. I don't remember much of my childhood either…." Ana hesitated, it was hard for her to talk about herself. "My earliest memory was when I was five or six. My father sat me down one day and told me he was leaving but that he would be coming back to visit often. He didn't keep his word though. Don't get me wrong. He visited a couple of times over the years and then he re-married …but then at one point he stopped coming altogether," Ana concluded with a pained sigh. "The thing is that I still vividly remember that day when he told me he was leaving. I remember everything from how my room looked to the clothes I was wearing."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ana."

"No, No. Ana shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't need to say all that."

"Hey, it's okay," Mia laid a comforting hand on Ana's shoulder. In her career, she was used to parents opening up to her, revealing their deepest fears. Over the years, she'd found that counseling the parents was as a big part of her job and it was just as rewarding as working with the children. "You have nothing to apologize about. I'm here to help."

Ana smiled. Upon reflection, she was in awe of both mother and daughter as she pieced together an account of the remarkable Grey family.

* * *

xxx

Earlier that week, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey had shared bits of her personal history while demonstrating some of the techniques as part of the hands-on training. Dr. Grey spoke of how she became such a firm believer in a type of massage of Chinese origin known as Qigong as a form of therapy.

Thirty years ago she'd been the midst of completing her medical residency in pediatrics when fate stepped in making her switch her specialty to child psychiatry. One night while making rounds, two children, aged four years and fifteen months arrived in the E.R one night in a near state of starvation. They'd been found alone in an apartment with their dead mother. The children were malnourished, small for their age, retreated from any contact and communicated in a made-up language that only they could understand.

"The minute I saw them, I made it my mission to give these two kids a chance to a normal life. The hunted look on their faces was heartbreaking. But you could see the bond between them was unbreakable, they needed to be adopted together. Having no other relatives willing to take them in, my husband and I felt the calling and adopted them. We tried everything we could to undo the damage of years of neglect. Our daughter quickly warmed up to us and made gains in her development. But our son, at four years old refused to engage with us and could not tolerate being touched. At last, a colleague of mine, Louisa Silva shed some light into the problem. At the time her research in massage therapy was in the infancy stages but since then her research has been published and recognized in scientific journals worldwide. Long story short, we started our son in Oigong therapy and in less than six months he overcame 95% of his touch related issues.

Our sense of touch is critical in establishing a strong connection between our brains and our bodies. In fact, issues with touch result in a delay of social development. Studies have shown that the absence of affective touch is detrimental to the individual's sense of self, for healthy emotional and neurobiological development. In practical terms, as soon as our son started warming up to our touch, the change in his personality was like night and day. We were finally able to connect with him and our bond was strengthened. Even though, our son's issues and his developmental delays at that point in time were caused by neglectful parenting and not by autism, the similarities between the two developmental paths were quite striking. Six months. That's all it took for the barriers to come down and for our son to come out of his protective shell. His language and social skills blossomed and to see him today, you would never suspect he had such a rough start in life."

* * *

xxx

Later than night, Ana called her mother long distance to give her a run-down of the events and to share her future plans.

"Mom. Yes, I probably shouldn't be asking you this, but I need to stay down here for another four weeks. There are two other courses I want to take…and it's going to be really expensive, I know. But it's worth it, one hundred percent. It's only been a week, but I can feel I can do this, I can do it. This program is amazing, it empowers parents, makes them feel like they can make a huge difference in their children's lives, it gives them hope. As a matter of fact, I feel I want to pay it forward one day, you know? I can see myself becoming a child facilitator and giving parents this amazing gift. Of course, that's somewhere down the line, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here since I would need additional training and all that…." Ana took a deep breath. "Anyway, the important thing right now is to get Teddy the help he needs."

"Oh, dear," Carla's' voice sounded surprised. "That sounds wonderful, about you becoming a therapist one day. But, anyway…as for right now though…hmm. What about your job?"

"Yeah, I know. I certainly can't expect my boss to hold my position open for me a whole month. It was hard convincing him to let me take this trip but you know, I'm the best paralegal he's got and he sure doesn't want to start looking for a replacement. Still…. I know I can't expect him to wanna wait forever."

"Ana, I don't know what to say. Do you really need to take the advanced courses? I thought you only needed one course…"

"Yeah. Well, mom. I NEED to take the advanced courses otherwise it seems pointless." Ana paused to gather her thoughts. She was a perfectionist of sorts. To her, it was not enough to acquire some knowledge in a field; she needed to feel a more complete mastery of the subject in order to feel competent and satisfied. She hoped her mother would understand. "Mom, I know the greatest hurdle is money. Yes, it's going to cost a lot of money, I know, living here for a month but maybe…"

"Don't worry about the money," Carla suddenly surprised her. "I'll give you the money."

"Mom? I thought maybe I could use a credit card."

"Nonsense," Carla said resolutely. "I have the money. It's yours."

"Mom," Ana chuckled. "Did you suddenly win the lottery or something?"

"It's money I've been saving, but it's really yours, it's your money. I should have given it to you a long time ago."

"Wh-what?"

"Your father has been paying child support all these years but I didn't want to use any of the money. I wanted to prove to myself that I could raise you completely on my own."

Ana was rendered speechless, she had no idea.

"I'm sorry, baby. I intended to give it to you if you ever needed it as in an emergency or something."

"Or maybe college?" Ana's tone sounded sharper than she intended.

"Honey, let's not go there please. You married Derek and decided to not pursue a four year degree but get your paralegal studies certificate. Remember?"

Ana remembered it differently. She had opted for the paralegal studies alternative since she didn't have the money available for college to begin with. But she supposed none of that mattered now.

"Anyway," Carla continued. "I think that Teddy's therapy certainly qualifies as an emergency."

Ana shook her head in disbelief. Well, at least her mother meant well? Even though only now was she being forthcoming about the money. "How much money are we talking about here mom?"

"Total? I would say about $50,000. It's been in a CD account all these years."

Wow. Fifty Thousand! Holy cow! She would only be using a fraction of that here in Burbank. Suddenly, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She could now get all the training she needed in order to give Teddy the best chance at a full recovery.

* * *

xxx

It was the last day of the introductory course. Mia and Ana were walking out together from the conference room (Teddy was currently with another therapist) and Ana was telling her she intended to complete the advanced courses when they ran into the last person Ana expected to see.

Christian was walking directly towards then in a business suit, looking so different from his carefree self in Cancun. The way he carried himself, everything seemed different about him. Ana thought about pretending she hadn't seen him and making her escape but it was too late. He was heading her way. And smiling. At her?

His smile nearly faded however when he got closer and saw that it was her. It then became clear that he'd been smiling at Mia.

"Happy birthday, little sis," Christian said enveloping Mia in a brotherly embrace. "I know you said you didn't want us to make a big fuss about it this year, but I had to at least stop by."

"Christian," Mia said in a happy voice. "Thank you." "Hey, meet my friend Anastasia Steele." She turned back to Ana. "Ana, this is my brother Christian."

Ana and Christian stared at each other for the longest time. All she could manage was an attempt to mask the stricken look in her eyes. He interpreted her long pulsating silence as a deliberate refusal to acknowledge him.

Somehow the moment passed without either of them speaking.

It him right in the ego that she was pretending that she didn't know him. They might have had less than a week together but that week had changed his life. Changed HIM. Changed him to the point of never wanting to be with any one else. Ever.

The thought that he might have been such insignificant feature in her life made him so boiling mad he JUST HAD TO DO SOMETHING.

"You look familiar. Have we ever met?" He managed to say in a steely composed exterior.

That kicked the dust up in her composure. Her left eyelid fluttered and her lips titled into the likeness of a smile but her eyes didn't follow.

Still, she surprised him with a quick comeback. "Ever been to Michigan? Ypsilanti or Ann Arbor?"

"Nope."

"It's a small world, isn't it?" Mia said in her bubbly voice looking at the people that breezed by them toward the exit. "You have no idea how many times people have told I look just like someone they know. I really believe there's an identical twin out there out there in the world for each one of us." She chuckled.

Christian and Anna found themselves locked in an awkward staring contest, both holding perfectly still, until only a handful of people remained in the building.

"Wait, wait, I got it." Christian said at last, the fake cheerfulness in his voice matching the fake smile on his face. Part of him was clearly enjoying this, she thought. "You've ever been to Cancun?"

Ana visibly swallowed and cleared her throat. She felt a warmth to her cheeks at the way his mouth hooked in pleasure at the way she stumbled over her words. "I…huh-

"No, no. Of course not. We've never met, I would have remembered you." He said, nonchalant. Then, as if he was suddenly bored with her, he turned his attention to his sister. "Let's get going, sis. We've got dinner reservations." Of course that was ridiculous, he could get any restaurant he wanted within a moment's notice but he had to get away from here, away from __her__ before he completely lost it and made a fool of himself.

"Oh, Christian! You shouldn't have," Mia said oblivious to the turmoil between Ana and Christian. "See you on Monday, Ana. I'm glad you decided to take the next two courses."

"Me too." Ana said avoiding Christian's gaze, trying to hide the rush of shame and confusion at his blatant dismissal of their relationship. "Have a good weekend, Mia and enjoy your birthday dinner."

"I will, thanks." Mia's gaze shifted from Ana to Christian. "Hey, if I didn't know any better, I would think the whole family is in on this."

Christian willed himself to smile at his sister's comment when he was obviously not in the mood. "Mia, let's get going," he said.

His face set, he steeled himself, giving Ana a quick farewell nod as he exited the building when all he wanted was a FUCKING EXPLANATION! But fine, two could play this game, he thought as he locked arms with his sister, glad to breath in some fresh air, hoping it would calm the erratic beating of his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Grace and Carrick were already seated in the private party room set discreetly aside from the rest of the restaurant when Mia and Christian arrived. Appetizers were served and orders were placed. Christian's thoughts drifted as he watched his parents give his sister her birthday gifts.

The more Christian thought about it, the more confused he became. It sure was the hell of a coincidence to run into Anastasia Steele. What were the odds? While Taylor drove him to the restaurant, he'd asked Barney to do another background check. Maybe there was something they'd missed.

Part of him refused to believe that she would have followed him here. This was one of those situations where he truly didn't know what to think as things didn't add up. Ana left him. If she was the one who left, why would she track him down and fly across the country to meet him? If she had changed her mind about leaving, wouldn't it make more sense to call or text first?

The only other possible explanations were that either Ana was seeking employment there (again what were the odds?) or that she had a child seeking treatment at the institute. The last option was the one that made the most sense. Still, it was an unbelievable coincidence.

He had to ask. He NEEDED to ask.

So he turned to his little sister.

"Thank you, mom, " Mia beamed. She'd just opened box to reveal a handcrafted gold bracelet . She recognized the piece right away as part of a collection belonging to Grace's late mother.

Since he was sitting next to her, Christian wordlessly offered to fasten the bracelet on his sister's wrist.

"It's perfect."

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Grace said. "Remember when you were little I used to tell you one day it would be yours?"

"Honey, that's our song," Carrick stood up and gallantly asked for his wife's hand. The Italian restaurant had morphed into a romantic lounge with slow dance music. "May I have this dance?

Grace was delighted. "Of course."

Once they were alone, Christian opened his mouth to speak but Mia beat him to it. "What was going on between you and Ana?"

Christian raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, Christian. It was obvious you two knew each other."

Christian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, you got me," he looked at his sister with affection. "You know I can't keep anything from you."

"Okay." She looked around her and said in a conspiratorial tone. "We don't have all day. Spill the beans."

"We met two weeks ago in Cancun. I didn't tell her who I was, she ran off without saying good-bye."

Mia stared at her brother for a long moment. "Okay, that explains it. What are you gonna do about it?"

Christian pursed his lips. "Nothing. "

"I hate to break it to you, but the hand of fate has spoken."

"You know I don't believe in that. We're in charge of our own destiny."

"You wish," Mia countered.

"I don't think we have time for a debate."

"What are you two talking about?" Carrick said as he and Grace came back to their table.

"Never forget this, kids, "Grace said with a wink. "Your father is the best dancer."

"Mia wishes she brought a date."

"I do not!" Mia punched her brother in the arm playfully. "I'm still suffering from a broken heart."

"It's been a year sis, get over it."

"Your brother is right, life is short. Before you know it, you'll be forty," Grace chimed in a little too happily for Mia's taste.

"Hey, is this gang up on Mia day?" Mia whined. "I thought this was supposed to be my birthday dinner."

Everyone at the table chuckled good-naturedly.

Shortly after that, Mia and Grace excused themselves and went to the ladies room.

There was a long silence between father and son. Lately, there had been some tension between them.

"So Elliot was too busy today?" Christian said after a while.

Carrick barely nodded. "Elliot tells me you don't think the merger is a good idea."

"I'm happy where I am. Allstate is doing well without GEH, I don't need the oversight."

"That's what it's about then?"

Christian didn't respond. Right then, Mia and Grace came back to the table and the waiters saw this as a cue to start serving their main course.

* * *

The next day. Son-Rise institute

She was ashamed of her reaction upon seeing him again. In her mind, she had played out different scenarios. She knew it was likely she would run into him sooner or later but she had never imagined just standing there tongue-tied like a fool. She should have said something. Anything. And then, of all the things he could have said, she would have never guessed he would actually ask if they'd ever met. She'd known then he was punishing her for leaving him. At that point, she'd had no choice but to save face and play along.

The truth was that she had not been prepared for her own reaction to seeing him again. In her mind, she saw flashes of him surfing the waves back in Cancun which certainly didn't match the suit and tie and the hardness in his eyes.

The end result was that she had left him feeling ignored, ridiculous and absolutely sure she had no interest in ever seeing him again.

And so this time, when she spotted him at the cafeteria looking out into the crowd as if looking for somebody, she'd vowed to make sure she wouldn't make that same mistake again.

So she walked up to him. "I was a fool," she said loud and clear for everyone to hear.

Christian cocked his head and just stared at her. He looked as though he'd been about to say, 'I beg your pardon?'

"I should have said something but I didn't. I should have said good-bye but I didn't."

His eyes instantly softened.

"Excuse me, but are you going to order something?" a woman standing behind them asked. That's when Ana noticed the cashier staring at them expectantly as well as a long line of people behind them.

"Oh, yes. A diet coke please." Ana turned to Christian. "Would you like something?"

Christian shook his head no.

The cashier reached the cooler behind her and scanned the soda. "$2.50 please."

Ana paid the cashier and grabbed her soda. "Christian, please sit with me for a few minutes."

"Mia is supposed to meet me here," Christian mumbled as they both moved forward into the lunchroom.

"Okay. Just sit with me until she gets here."

Christian looked out into the crowd, searching for his sister. But there was no sign of Mia. "Okay," he mumbled, letting her guide him to the nearest available table.

"You're angry at me," she started, taking a seat across him and looked at him straight in the eye, determined to make things right between them. It wasn't her intention for it to sound like an accusation.

Stung, he protested. "You left without saying good-bye. Did our relationship mean nothing more than some words on a piece of paper?"

"You deserved more than that." She easily admitted. "But I had to make a last minute decision, I took the next flight available…I didn't think it would be fair to wake you in the middle of the night to tell you I was leaving."

Christian just stared at her, hurt and unforgiving. He thought about making a sarcastic comment but bit his tongue instead.

"My son is autistic." she swallowed the lump in her throat. It was still hard to say the "A" word in relation to her baby because it had such negative connotations. "When my mom called to tell me his preschool kicked him out of their program all I could think about was that I had to get back to Teddy. That's all I could think of. But it was more than that. Back in Cancun, I've convinced myself that everything was okay with Teddy even though he already had a diagnosis. I didn't want to face it. It was like ignoring the big elephant in the room. But that wasn't even the worse part." Tears welled in her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, she didn't want to cry. "The worst part was that once I told you about Teddy you would ask questions and I didn't want to talk about it. And then once you knew, I was afraid you wouldn't want me," the admission took all of her courage.

"What kind of a man do you think I am? A callous prick?"

"Christian," she stifled a sob. Of course he wasn't. After meeting his mother and sister, she'd known he would understand more about children with special needs than your average guy. "I didn't want you to look at me with pity."

"Ana, Ana…." He took her hand and squeezed it. "I don't pity you, I admire you. You're here seeking help for your son. That takes courage."

Ana withdrew her hand to touch her face. Once again, tears welled in her eyes. She was so close to crying now that she sensed the quiet softening of his heart. "Actually, I said I didn't want your pity, but the truth is that right now I would take it gladly. I would take anything from you, anything but your angry indifference."

He let out a huff of surprise when he finally got a complete picture of Anastasia Steele. Indifference was another code word for fear of rejection. Indifference was perhaps worse than rejection because it was the equivalent of 'not caring'. How could she think he didn't care when she was the only woman for him? Perhaps, deep down, they're both been afraid that the other didn't really care.

"Let's go outside," he mumbled after a moment. He stood up and held out his hand out to her, gesturing for her to take it.

Ana downed the last bit of her soda and took his hand, the warmth of his touch steadying her.

Once they were outside, he pulled her into a concealed alcove.

He lowered his head, watching her through hooded eyes, their faces nearly touching. At last, his mouth touched hers, tentatively at first, and then harder and so insistent that her lips instantly parted. He tasted her again and again as if he were starving and she was the manna coming down from heaven.

Suddenly there was the sound of a clock chiming. Around them people hurried and scampered away.

"Is that the school bell?" He murmured, coming to his senses. He pulled back, breathing heavily as he waited for desire to subside. She smiled at him breathlessly. "When is your next break?"

"Taxi driver from Cancun."

"Wh-what?" He followed her gaze. She was staring at Taylor sitting on a bench with a newspaper. "Oh, him. He actually works for me. He's part of my security team."

"Oh. Right." She bit her lip a tiny bit. He found the gesture endearing. "My last seminar ends at six." She vacillated for a fraction of a second. Her left eyebrow shot up in a suggestive gesture. "Text me."

In response, Christian's lips curved into a slow boyish smile. "Hey, I just realized something. Our matchmaker fairy never showed."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

 **In this fic, Ana's backstory is quite different from the book.**

 **Christian's backstory: His childhood is pretty much the same. Some details are different such as: 1) He doesn't have any scars. 2) Mia is his biological sister. 3) He got treatment as a child and overcame his touch issues for the most part. 4) GEH is owned by his father and he has his own separate company.**

 **5) Elena the pedophile never gets her hands on Christian.**

 **In this chapter, lines straight from the book (Fifty Shades Freed) are in italics and underlined. Character thoughts are in italics only.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Ana invited Christian to come to her cabin at 6:00 pm. The plan was for them to have a light dinner together after Teddy went to bed.

"You look breathtaking," Christian said as way of a greeting. He waited a few seconds and stole a glance into the room. Teddy was sitting in his high chair eating. He leaned closer. "And I would be into makeup sex right now if it weren't for a little boy waiting for his dinner."

His breath was warm against her ear and she shivered. Her internal dialogue, however, rejected the compliment, reminding her that her outfit - fabulous sparkly halter top and jeans that hugged her figure in all the right places –was still considered casual wear. Certainly nothing spectacular. She wished she brought dressier clothes for this trip. On the other hand, however, she was glad to see that Christian was also wearing jeans which looked fantastic on him- much more approachable than the suit and tie. _Touchable_ even.

"Hello, Teddy," Christian went right in and pulled out a chair so he could be at eye level with the young toddler. His entire chin looked a messy orange from carrot soup. "My name is Christian, but you can call me fifty."

Ana was so surprised she just stood there by the door. "Fifty?"

"Yep, it's a lot easier to say than my full name," he replied matter of factly as Ana sauntered back into the dining/kitchenette combo. She set a bowl lukewarm soup on the highchair tray and Teddy immediately started feeding himself with the spoon.

"Why Fifty?" She asked.

"When I was in grade school, I made a lot of money doing the bum kids' homework for them. I charged them fifty cents per page. At a minimum of ten pages, two subjects, I did pretty well with at least four loyal customers," he smirked.

"Quite the entrepreneur."

"Indeed." Christian was still smiling when he turned to Teddy. "Your mom here is a pretty smart lady. She's told me all about you." He paused as if to give him a chance to respond. Teddy looked at him for a moment and then looked away. "I know your name is Teddy and that you love carrot soup."

Ana suppressed a chuckle; she thought the way he'd said that so serious and all. It was rather charming.

Christian met her gaze and grinned back. He didn't think he'd been particularly amusing but he loved seeing her in such good spirits. It reminded him of the rapport they had going back in Cancun.

Shortly after Teddy finished eating, they relaxed in the living room. Ana said that in a few minutes Teddy would be going to bed. His bedtime was 7:30 pm.

"I'd like to read him his bedtime story if you don't mind."

"Be my guest."

Christian selected one of the Dr. Seuss books sitting on the coffee table. "My dad used to read books to me at night before I went to bed. He read books about a cat and a hat like this one." He held up the book up close for Teddy to see. "But the one I loved best was Green Eggs and Ham," he added holding up another book in his other hand. "In fact, look at that, both have the same picture of The Cat in the Hat in the top right hand corner. Which one you want to read?"

Teddy reached over and grabbed both books, look them over for a couple of seconds and put them down on the coffee table. Then he wandered around the room to the other couch opposite to the one they were sitting at.

Christian and Ana exchanged a shrug and a smile.

"He's probably tired, it's been a long day for him," Ana said. "Ever since we got here though he sleeps like a log."

Christian's gaze followed his movements. "Looks like he's looking for something." Christian moved to the other couch and lifted the pillows. There was a colorful spinning rattle underneath one of the cushions. "Ah ha. Is this what you're looking for?" He smiled at Teddy, holding up the rattle.

Teddy rewarded Christian with a smile and in turn, Christian handed him the toy.

"It's his favorite toy and he takes it everywhere," Ana got more comfortable on the couch with one leg tucked under her and Christian came to sit beside her. "He normally doesn't sit on my lap when I read, he sits nearby and listens while he plays." she added a little worried he'd be discouraged; she figured Christian didn't have much hands-on experience with kids. He needed to try again.

It turned out that Christian was a natural with young children or perhaps at the very least with Teddy in particular.

As if on cue to her thoughts, Christian picked up the Green Eggs and Ham book and started reading out loud. Teddy's ears seemed to perk up. He was still playing with the rattle, but a little quieter.

 _Do you like green eggs and ham?_

 _Would you like them in a box? Would you like them with a fox?_

 _No, I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them, Sam-I-Am._

Christian continued reading, his voice changing intonation according to what was happening in the story. He barely glanced at the words as he had them memorized (even after all these years he still remembered). Before turning each page, he lifted up the book so that Teddy could see the illustrations. Teddy looked up a couple of times and made fleeting eye contact; all while sitting quietly near Christian. He was playing so quietly with the rattle now. He was definitely listening.

Later

"Thanks for reading to Teddy," Ana smiled. It was time to get Teddy ready for bed; she was now dressing him on her bed in a pair of footed P'J's. "I could tell he enjoyed it. " Christian nodded while sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. "He doesn't like to be hugged or held much."

"My folks say that's how I was too when they first adopted me," Christian said in a reflective tone. "At first, I couldn't talk because I didn't know the right words. But then later, I thought because I heard the words in my head others could too. The words WERE in my head as clear as a bell. Why couldn't they hear them? But that maybe, just maybe if I tried hard enough, I thought, people would hear the words in my head just like I did. "

Intrigued by his statements yet thankful for his helpfulness, Ana smiled at Christian when he moved to lower the crib rails for her. After the young toddler happily crawled in, she leaned over to kiss him goodnight. The poor little guy was so tired he closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"I think he likes you," she murmured as they stood together by the crib watching her son in peaceful slumber. The entire evening Teddy had acted relaxed in the presence of Christian which she took as a good sign. Normally it took longer than that for him to warm up to people. As it was, it had taken him a few days to relax in their new surroundings, but now he was doing so well, she was proud of him for that.

Christian returned her smile. She raised the crib rails and then headed for the door. He waited for her to exit the room to close the door behind him.

"Are you hungry?" she offered as Christian took a seat at the table beside a very pristine looking kitchenette. "If you're not too hungry I could fix us some sandwiches, maybe a little dessert? Or we could order outside food. They do deliveries until 9:00 pm."

"I'll take the sandwiches."

Ana scrambled through the mini-fridge and found a tray of appetizer style pre-made sandwiches . The staff liked to keep the fridge stocked with fast-food for both the therapists and the parents.

She checked the freezer for ice cream but all there was frozen broccoli and a bag of frozen peas.

"How about some vegetables?" She inquired, holding up the two choices.

Christian's smile faded. "I hate peas. That's something you need to know about me."

Ana put the frozen veggies back in the fridge. "Okay, how about turkey sandwiches with lettuce, mayo and tomatoes…oh, and apple pie?"

"Sounds good," Christian smiled in appreciation as she brought the food and dessert to the table. Christian seemed happy to share a little meal with her and she was glad that this little interlude was giving them a chance to talk.

"How do you like it here so far?"

"I love it, it's so peaceful here. And the staff is just wonderful." She shook her head in wonder. "Teddy is making lots of progress with Mia and I have high hopes for the massage therapy. Your mom is a terrific woman; she's given me hope when there was none. I really have no words." She paused and they shared a moment of quiet understanding. "Back home when I first took Teddy to the psychologist to get evaluated, he kept showing him pictures and asking him to point at them. But Teddy didn't want to look at the pictures; there were so many other things in the room more interesting than that. That's what I thought anyway. But the counselor kept insisting that Teddy didn't understand and I just couldn't believe that."

"You know what I think." He waited for her to nod to continue. "I think Teddy knows more than what others give him credit for."

There was a question or two he'd been itching to ask and right now seemed as good a time as any.

"Ana," he murmured her name softly. "I was thinking about Teddy's father. Is he in anyway involved in his life?"

"No, he's not." She took a deep breath, feeling the need to open-up about her past relationship. Thus far, she'd given him small details but nothing of importance. "We got divorced after I came home from work one day and found him in our bed with another woman, a co-worker of his. It was quite ugly. I left with Teddy and nothing but the clothes on my back. That was the end of it. Shortly after that he moved to Ohio with his lover and I haven't heard from him since."

"Ana…your biting your lip...It's very distracting."

She stopped biting her lip and gave him a sheepish look.

"Is there any chance he might still come back?"

"No, there's no chance." And even if he came back to see Teddy one day, there's no way I would take him back. And I doubt he'd ever be back, he's a deadbeat. He owes child support and doesn't want to be found." She turned her attention back to her sandwich.

Christian thought about how easily Barney tracked him down. No need to mention it to Ana.

"I haven't heard from him in months and frankly, I don't care."

"Good."

 _I'm in awe of you. I want you, and the thought of anyone else having you is like a knife twisting in my dark soul,_ he thought.

"I don't think he really cares about Teddy.

"Does he know?"

"No. He hasn't seen Teddy since he was I don't know…. 6 months old? Teddy's never really had a father figure in his life."

"What a jerk." _How did a smart girl like you wind up marrying a guy like that._

"I met him in college. I never had a real boyfriend before him, so you could say I was quite naïve."

"Wait-Christian's brows instantly rose in question; he couldn't imagine why the guys in her high school wouldn't be falling all over themselves to get near her. "Were the boys, your classmates, all blind, gay or just plain stupid?"

"I guess that's a compliment?" she smirked and he smirked back. It was hard to continue with her train of thought with him looking at her like that. "Ah…well, anyway, Derek was the most popular guy in college. Back then I was impossibly shy and with my head stuck in a book. And then one day, he noticed me. Mom wasn't happy about marrying Derek; she said there was something about him that wasn't right. She thought he was a player, the quiet type. But I did it anyway, I married him without her blessing, I wanted to prove I was my own person. We were married a year before I got pregnant. We drifted apart and I foolishly thought a baby would bring us back together but it only made it clear to me that it had not being love but infatuation that brought us together in the first place."

They shared a moment of silence. Ana felt good. She'd revealed so much about herself and yet, she did NOT feel exposed.

Christian finished off the last of his sandwich and then spoke. "Teddy is a great kid. He's smart, I can see it in his eyes."

Ana breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been wondering what he thought of Teddy and was thankful that he was volunteering the information. "I'm glad you like him. He's my life." She paused and then continued when she saw that he was waiting for her to say more. "He has a thing for vacuums and ceiling fans. He's cute when he gets excited when he sees two of his favorite things in the world. His whole body becomes alive," she chuckled. "At home, usually someone has to take him out for a walk when we need to vacuum since he gets in the way; he wants to run the vacuum himself."

"Now I know what to get him for Christmas: his very own black and Decker handheld vacuum," he added with a chuckle.

Having devoured their desserts, Ana moved to clear the table. It took her two seconds to load the dishwasher and come back to sit with him.

"The housekeeper here is fantastic. She lets Teddy put his hand on the vacuum while she's using it; he loves the vibrations from the motor." Having finished her sandwich, Ana started on dessert which reminded her of their time in Cancun.

The conversation suddenly came to a halt for the first time all evening. They both knew they'd been sitting at this table way too long and in tacit agreement, they moved to the nearest couch.

"Ana," he whispered her name softly looking into her eyes. His elbow rested on the back of the couch, his hand propping up his head. "I keep thinking of us in Cancun."

Ana felt a delicious shiver go down her spine, every fiber of her being aware that no one has ever looked at her the way Christian was looking at her now.

"Christian, I'm sorry I left like that…I-

"Sh-hey," he put his index finger to her lips. "Remember how I said you and I were so alike we would never get along? And we'd have to argue about petty things such as whose turn it was to hit the snooze button alarm clock."

Yeah, I remember that…

She fought a smile, recalling all the flirting they did in Cancun then she squeezed her eyes closed and opened her mouth. It was sexy as hell watching that pretty mouth of hers fall open and the best part was that she didn't even notice the powerful effect she had on him.

"The plants, I believe you said we would argue over watering the plants." When her eyes flashed open and she caught him fighting a smile, they narrowed slightly. "The alarm clock reference was about sharing the same hotel room," she clarified. How could he forget? She had most of the dialogue memorized.

Who's keeping track?

"You also said we would be each other's alarm clocks," she reiterated. She bit her lip, all sweet and innocent.

"Oh, Anastasia, _and you're biting your lower lip deliberately?_ " he asked darkly.

All of a sudden, he slid his arms underneath her and lifted her off the couch.

As he carried her around the cabin, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed. Makeup sex can't wait until morning."

"Makeup sex?"

"Yep. I said I would always come back for great makeup sex. So, every argument has to end in makeup sex. It's a requirement."

She let out a laugh and dropped her head to his chest as he carried her over the threshold to her bedroom.

"It's actually a requirement to pick a fight with me every once in a while just so we can have great makeup sex."

He playfully nipped the side of her jaw and she made a sexy little sound that made his cock twitch.

He set her down beside the bed, letting her slide off his body, slowly, intimately. He touched his lips to hers, intending to give her a short tender kiss, but short and tender went out the window when her luscious curves melted against his and she kissed him back with fervor. Was all this passion, all this desire the culmination of weeks of wanting and missing her or was it something bigger? Something more powerful? Something that made him want to sweep her off her feet and make her his forever?

"I missed you, Ana," he said against her lips capturing her lips in another kiss.

"Me too," she murmured. She ran her hand up his back and pressed on his shoulder blades, holding him as close as she was able.

Holding her gaze, he forced himself to go slow, despite the fact that he was practically ready to come from thinking about her all day. He removed her top, kissing her as his hands trailed over her arms, leaving a path of goose bumps. He kissed her along her shoulder as he unhooked her bra, then ran his tongue over the rapid beating pulse over the base of her neck as the silky garment dropped to the floor and her breasts sprung free.

"You drive me crazy when you touch me and kiss me there," she breathed.

"Then, I'll touch you more," he ran his tongue over the swell of her breast and felt her holding her breath. He moved lower, swirling that wicked tongue of his over her nipple, then using his teeth to gently tug it to a peak. He gripped her waist and moved lower. He pulled down her jeans and panties in one tug and pulled them off, dropping to his knees to lift each one of her feet from them. He removed her sandals, running his hand slowly up and down the back of her calves. Her body trembled beneath his touch, she didn't know how much longer before her legs gave in.

"Aw, baby, there are no words for how exquisite you are," his hands gripped her hips as he licked the crease between her leg and her thigh, drawing a seductive sigh from her lips. "You like that."

"Oh, yes," she replied with one hot breath.

He licked the other crease and her body began to tremble. He then brought his tongue to the center of her heat, licking over the wet folds, and lingering on her swollen clit. He felt her legs begin to give and so he wrapped one arm around her holding her up as he sucked her clit into his mouth and pushed his fingers inside of her. She gasped, pressing her wetness against his mouth as he kept licking and stroking to height of passion. She shuddered and shook, riding her orgasm against his mouth.

"So sweet, so good."

He ran his hands up her body and pressed his lips against hers. She could taste the juice from her cookie on his lips and mouth. This was something she'd always thought weird to taste her body that way, but with Christian it only made her feel hotter and sexier.

She pressed herself closer. "I need you."

"Not yet. You need to be loved a little longer."

He stripped down WANTING to feel her hands on him. He took her into another kiss, this one more demanding.

She stroked his length and he thrust his hips forward so she could feel what she did to him. He ran his fingertips over the wetness between her legs and sank to his knees again. Gripping the backs of her legs, he kissed her pussy again and again. She clutched his shoulders as he spread her legs farther apart. He then rose to his feet and dipped his fingers inside her, pinning her in place with his heated gaze.

He pressed his lips to her cheek and whispered, "So hot."

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

He lowered his mouth to her neck as her body shuddered and shook as he held her to the very edge of release. It was right there.

He felt her legs go weak and he lifted her easily, carried her to the bed and laid her on the sheets. She reached for him as he came down over her. She wrapped her hand around his erection and stroked him, giving him the green light he needed to press forward. Unable to hold back, he parted her legs with his and drove his hard length into her until he was buried to the root. They both cried out at the intensity of their coupling. He pounded into her so hard he worried she'd bruise but he couldn't stop. He'd missed her so much in the past couple of weeks.

The pleasure was intense and he knew she was on the verge of coming again. He slowed down his efforts, wanting to come with her, wanting to look into her eyes as she spiraled off the edge.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," she whimpered. She was going to explode into a million pieces.

Their bodies slid together as he buried his face on the crook of her neck and grunted through their powerful release, holding her tightly as the aftershocks shuddered through them. They collapsed onto the mattress breathing hard.

"You own me, Ana. Heart, body and soul, baby."

She smiled the smile of a sated lover as he gathered her in his arms, never wanting to let go.

They were so happy in each other's arms that before they could think of another word to say, they were fast asleep.

Hours later. She could he hear him sleeping but also she could feel him twitching. She soon realized he was having a bad nightmare so she tried to wake him.

 _I'm hungry, very hungry._ _I search for something to eat. In the freezer I find peas. They are cold. I eat them slowly. They make my tummy hurt._

The lady policeman is here. No. no. No. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. I stay by mommy. No. Stay away from me. Another policeman grabs Mia. No, No, don't touch her!

 _The lady policeman has my blankie and she grabs me. I scream. Mommy! Mommy! I want my mommy. The words are gone. I can't say the words. Mommy can't hear me. I have no words._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** In this chapter, Christian re-tells the story of his first Christmas with the Grey's and ALL the details were taken from Fifty Shades Freed (in the very back of the book).

* * *

Chapter fifteen

"Christian, Christian. It's okay. Wake up, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

At last, his eyes snapped opened at the sound of Ana's soothing voice. There she was draped over him looking very concerned.

He didn't say anything for a moment. A sliver of light was coming through the windows, stinging his eyes. He was vaguely aware of Ana leaving the room and then returning with a wet washcloth. She applied it to his forehead.

He looked up at her, feeling relief from the cool towel.

"Just relax; you were having a bad dream."

"I guess so. What time is it?"

"It's a little after six."

"I suppose you would be getting ready for your seminars soon…and I should be heading for work." He added even though technically, he could do his work -which was mostly computer based- from almost anywhere. He smiled at her and she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his bare chest.

"Did you wanna talk about it… your dream?"

"It…it was disturbing. I was four years old and scared." He shuddered. "I suppose it was a memory even though I don't really have memories of my life before my adoption. All I have is this recurring dream that keeps coming back from time to time."

Ana noticed he was getting tense again. "Just tell me a happy memory," Ana suggested. "What's your first happy memory?"

Christian chuckled as a new train of thought took hold in his mind. "I remember my first Christmas. My brother Elliot put on the Christmas star. For some reason I called him Lelliot back then," he chuckled again. He used his fingertips to trace little circles against her upper arm as she lay snuggled to his side. "Anyway, I remember feeling a little jealous. I wanted to be the one to put the star high on the Christmas tree. But I shook my head no when I realized that my dad was going to lift me up to do it. I didn't want him to touch me. I was happy though, I got so many toys, I remember being happy that Santa had moved me from the naughty list to the 'nice' list. And then I remember Elliot being funny singing a duck song and making duck sounds like Donald duck. That Christmas was so much fun, I remember being in awe of it all."

"I'm glad you told me," Anna smiled up at him lovingly. "I bet you were the cutest little boy."

Christian smiled at her sheepishly. "I was also a little Dennis-the- Menace. Even though he was older Elliot knew better than to cross me. I could make him cry like a little girl." He concluded with a bit of humor in his voice.

They both chuckled at that.

Then, Ana leaned in and kissed him. Soon their kiss started getting heated up and she pulled away before it was too late. "Gotta jump in the shower," she murmured apologetically.

He let her go rather reluctantly. He truly couldn't get enough of her. "Okay, but I'm coming back tonight and that my lady is a promise." He smirked.

She smirked back and blew him a kiss before heading for the bathroom.

* * *

While Ana was in the shower, Christian went out the door to see Taylor who promptly got him a change of clothes.

Teddy woke up shortly after and Christian got him out of his crib. Not knowing what else to do- he'd never changed a diaper in his life- he let him roam free around the cabin and just followed him around. In the next five minutes he learned a lot about him just by watching.

Luckily, Ana's shower was short and she got Teddy dressed and fed while Christian took his shower.

After that, she and Christian shared a quick breakfast, an omelet and toast, a premade meal provided by the staff that just needed to be heated in the microwave. While they ate Teddy occupied himself with lining up a collection of match box cars in neat rows across a long stretch of carpet.

"Ana. There's something we need to discuss," he said in a semi-serious tone. **"** We need to keep our relationship a secret for a little while." He paused and she cocked her head but said nothing. "Mia already knows but she won't say anything to anyone else if I ask her."

She cocked her head. "Does this mean we don't get to go out on dates?"

"Well, not for a little while."

She gave him a look he didn't know how to interpret.

"For now, let's not say anything. Okay? " He paused. He took a bite of his food and didn't speak again until he finished chewing. "Ana. While I have very strong feelings for you, I'm not ready to make a long term commitments just yet." He told her honestly. Even though he'd known back from the moment back in Cancun when he'd found her on the lounge chair and seen her tattoo that she was the one he wanted to eventually marry, he still wanted to take his time before settling down.

"I agree, there is no rush ….."We've been together less than a week. I mean, the total number of days we've been together that is." She clarified. Even though she knew he was the one, this time she was determined not to make the same mistakes she'd made when she married Derek. This time around, she needed to make sure she and Christian had the same goals in life, and the same (or at least similar) ethics and morals.

He looked straight into her eyes. "But I'm a selfish man , I want you all too myself." He confessed. Right then, in spite of his initial skepticism, he couldn't help but feel that somehow they had been brought together for a reason. He had to admit, Mia's words were still ringing in his ears: _The hand of fate has spoken._

Christian's smile faded. There was actually another reason—a stronger reason, incidentally- why he wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a little while. "Ever watched Twilight?"

Ana thought about it for a second. "Yes, and I also read the books."

"My ex-wife was Kristen Stewart, the actress who played Bella Swan."

Ana was stunned. "Wh-what?

He tilted his head and groaned. "She cheated on me with the movie director if you can believe that. It was all over the tabloids. So I'm relatively recognized in the Hollywood world as the jilted husband."

Holy cow! Ana thought. So Christian had been married to an actress and a renowned one to boot. Kristen Stewart. Yes, yes, she remembered what she looked like. The woman was gorgeous. Suddenly, Ana felt insecure about her looks. In her mind, she called herself the ugly duckling and Kristen, the swan in the lake. "I don't really keep up with celebrity news. Actually, I could care less about celebrities and their scandals."

"The paparazzi are shameless creatures. I don't want the press to have a field day with us.". Above all, he wanted to shield her from the whole media circus.

"Are you like a celebrity now?"

"Unfortunately Kristen's celebrity status also extends to me to a degree. The tabloids love focusing on what the jilted multimillionaire husband is doing post- divorce." he said with some bitterness. Every woman he'd ever dated after Kristen had become their target.

"Wow." Ana said for a lack of a better word.

"Well, but at least I danced with all the maidens at her next wedding and drank all of their champagne," He smirked. "You should have seen the look on her face. It was priceless."

She smirked back. That's exactly what he'd said in Cancun. At the time, she thought it had been a joke but now she was not so sure. Perhaps Christian had indeed attended his ex-wife's wedding much to the woman's chagrin. She chuckled at the thought. She was slowly getting to know all the sides to Christian Grey. So far, this ability of his to re-frame a situation and see the humor in it was the side of him she loved the most.

"Ana, what we have is special and I'm not ready to share what we have with the prying eyes of the world to be analyzed, criticized and pulled apart by the press."

In the living room, Teddy made a noise and they both turned to look at him.

There was also Teddy to think about, Ana reminded herself. Above all, he needed her protection. "Yes, I guess we need to take things slow...we really don't know each other that well." Her expression turned serious as she contemplated the possibility of their affair being something temporary. Was that what he'd been trying to tell her? _Hey, let's not get the press hounding us when we don't even know how long we'll be together?_

"Ana," he said her name softly like a caress, bringing her out of her musings. "This does not mean that our relationship was meant to be something meaningless or temporary," he said as though he'd been reading her mind. "Back in Cancun, all I could think about was how to make this work even though we've be separated by thousands of miles. I fully intended to come and visit you in Michigan as often as I could. In fact, I was going to tell you when we parted ways but I never had a chance since you left without saying good-bye."

"Ah," Ana nodded in understanding. They had finished their breakfast and now they were just sitting there talking, their bodies leaning toward each other across the table. "So if I had never showed up here you would have flown to Michigan to see me-

"Of course," he quickly cut in. "I would have made plans to fly and see you every weekend."

"A long distance relationship," she looked into his eyes as a new idea formed in her mind. "Except that you never expected in a thousand years for your _lover_ to come to Los Angeles and find you." She added with a sparkle of humor in her eyes.

"Lover?" He looked at her curiously, taking her hand into his. "Interesting choice of words. Isn't that what people in soap operas call one another?"

"Well…since it seems like I'm not your girlfriend or significant other or even someone you're dating. So I have to call myself something," she said half-joking half-serious."

"Ah, so that's what this is all about." He looked intensely into her eyes and she felt as if she was about to melt into a puddle. "I think I understand… you just want a word to describe you… to describe what you mean to me."

She slightly nodded noting the playful smirk in his eyes. Every fiber of her being recognized the look. She loved it when his mood changed like this. Her heart fluttered in anticipation even as he wordlessly guided her to stand with him in a secluded corner in the kitchenette.

"Well, miss Steele." He took her in his arms. "Who says one word is enough? How can one word alone describe what I feel when I'm with you, when I think of your name when we're apart? You mean the world to me. You know that? The first time I held you in my arms, I knew you were the one for me. And I don't think it's premature to say that I love you. Because I do."

Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. "You sure have your way with words, Mr. Grey," she gave him a coy smile.

He reciprocated her smile. "By the way, you don't have to say you love me just because I said it. I want the first time you tell me you love me to be because you mean it."

Ana's lips twisted in deep thought. She played with his hair, letting the locks fall through her fingers, letting her heart guide her in her response. "Christian. I've never felt for any other man what I feel for you. You know that?" She stared long and deep into his stunning gray eyes. "And I'm in love with you, Christian Grey," she confessed pecking his lips.

Their sweet kiss was interrupted by the sound of Teddy's footsteps and the rattle rapidly approaching. It brought them back from their reverie, reminding them that Mia was due to arrive any minute for Teddy's therapy session.

* * *

xxx

Later in the day, Mia called Christian on her break. She wished she had a chance to talk with Ana but she really didn't have a chance as she had to remain a professional when working with Teddy so the next best thing was to get the latest scoop directly from her brother.

"So you and Ana are dating now?" She asked over the phone with a light tease in her voice.

Strangely, he didn't reciprocate her tone. "Mia, we're not really dating."

"Oh?"

"Ana and I want to remain under the radar just for a little while."

"Hmm…like a secret relationship?"

"Speaking of secrets. I thought you ended your relationship with Marcus a long time ago."

"I did. I told you, it's over between us for good." She sounded annoyed.

Christian shook his head. He couldn't shake the feeling that Mia was still involved with Marcus Howard. The man was a scoundrel and the worst part was that he was married with children. Christian had been wanting to break the bastard's neck, but Mia assured him that she had broken up with him. But the thing was that Mia had been acting kind of secretive lately now more than ever it seemed.

"Are you sure about that, little sis?"

"Christian, why would I lie to you?"

"I hope not. I hope you're telling me the truth." Christian was not convinced. Mia was a wonderful person and with a heart of gold, but she had become blinded and obsessed with that man to the point of recklessness. For one, she had managed to keep the affair a secret even while Marcus and his wife continued attending dinner parties hosted by the Grace and Carrick in their own home. "If I find out you're still seeing him I will kill the son-of-a-bitch with my own bare hands," he reminded her just in case.

* * *

Later that evening

Ana was completely exhausted yet happy when she returned from her training at the seminars. Even though it had been a long day, she felt that the day had been a very productive one as she had learned a lot and taken careful notes.

She set down her purse and key on the console table by the front door and put on her best smile, eager to see Teddy and discuss his progress with Mia. She took a deep breath, loving the scent of pine trees permeating the air. Funny how in the short time they'd been at the Institute, everything about this place had begun to feel so familiar almost like home. But then again, Ana was a creature of habit who easily settled into daily routines. The Cancun vacation with its novelty and unpredictability had been such a departure from her tendency of wanting to live a routine- oriented life.

What she saw next was a shock to her entire system. She found Teddy alone in the living room pacing around in circles but Mia was not where she expected her to be.

"Mia?" she called.

Retching sounds echoed down the hall from bathroom.

"Mia…are you okay?"

Mia was leaning with her head over the toilet, sick to her stomach.

 **A/N:**

 **QUESTION OF THE WEEK:**

I'm working on a new story ( it will be my second FSOG fic). Should I wait until I finish writing this one to post it? What do you all think?

…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**  
This chapter is short and I probably need to come back and edit some, but I felt I needed to come back and clarify something.

It seems like my name dropping of Kristen Stewart was a mistake on my part. I'm like Ana in this story, I don't keep up with the latest on TV or movie stars unless I actually like the show or book. And I have not read or watched Twilight. I did a quick search and learned there was a scandal regarding the actress, that's all I know. I thought about changing the name but probably at this point it will not change anything. Those that stopped reading because of it are already gone. Anyway, let me clarify:

 **I AM NOT A FAN OF TWILIGHT. THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT OR THE REAL LIFE STORIES OF THE ACTORS I MENTIONED HERE.**

 **THIS IS STRICTLY A FSOG STORY ONLY  
**

* * *

Chapter sixteen

"I'll be okay." Mia assured her. A moment later, she rinsed her mouth in the sink and splashed some water on her face.

Ana decided to give her some privacy and walked back to the living room. She tried lifting Teddy into her arms but he pulled away from her. "Teddy, what's going on? I missed you all day, you know that?"

"He's been a little fidgety today." Mia sauntered back into the room looking refreshed. " He didn't want to play with puzzles or any of the activities I had planned for him. But he kept wanting to come back to the vacuum." She motioned to the hallway closet with a tilt of the head. "He remembered it was there though. So we had it out most of the day and talked about it. Turned it upside down, turned the wheels. To him it's like a science experiment. He never really gets tired of it," she reported with amusement. She came back and bent down to talk to Teddy. "I had fun with you today. Maybe tomorrow we can play ball? I will roll the ball to you and then you roll it back to me. It'll be fun," she ruffled his hair.

"Oh, no. Don't leave yet," Ana said when she sensed Mia was getting ready to say good-bye and call it a day. She then settled on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. "Can we talk for a little bit?"

At once, Mia joined her but Ana could tension in the other woman's body language.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I must be coming down with something. I can get another therapist to substitute tomorrow if you want."

Ana's face fell. "Mia, you've done such a wonderful job with Teddy. I'm afraid he might not respond well to the change." She glanced at Teddy who was now pacing around the room and making noise with his spinning rattle. She wished for the briefest of moments they could leave him alone in his little world, he seemed so happy there. There was this ethereal quality to his expression that was particularly enchanting. She wondered, not for the first time, if this ethereal quality, this special part of him would be gone forever once he overcame the obstacles that prevented him from interacting with the world in a more socially accepted manner.

"I can pass on all the notes and I will personally discuss everything Teddy and I have been working on."

Ana sighed. It seemed almost impossible for her to imagine someone else being able to connect with Teddy and understand his idiosyncrasies like Mia did.

"Maybe I ought to get going-"

"Mia…can I offer you something to eat? Maybe a piece of toast? Some water? I would hate for you to go like that." She frowned with concern. " You still look rather pale."

"No, No. I'll be okay. I just need to get home and rest," she said, leaning forward, ready to stand.

"Wait." Ana went into the kitchen anyway and fetched Mia some apple juice in a juice box. "My mom swears it's the best for an upset stomach."

Mia took the juice and sat back down."Really? I never heard that."

Ana studied Mia for a moment as she drank her juice. She definitely looked worried about something. She was surprised that she hadn't even tried to talk to her about Christian.

"So," Mia took a deep breath and smiled a little at Ana. "I hear that you and Christian are together," she murmured as though she'd read her mind.

Ana's lips curved into a girlish smile. "Yeah. I figured you'd have some questions for me."

For the first time today, Mia smiled in kind. "My brother and I are very close; we grew up in a pretty tight-night family. He tells me you met in Cancun. Amazing how you ended up coming here? He was so surprised to see you as though he'd never mentioned the institute…" she trailed off to sip her juice.

"That's because he didn't mention it. I never mentioned I had Teddy. I was planning on telling him and kept putting it off. I'm ashamed to say, but I was afraid to tell him."

Mia's eyes widened in astonishment. "That's just…amazing. I mean, that you two found each other again by chance?"

"I know."

"It's like it's meant to be." Mia sighed, she looked a little tired. She glanced at Teddy who was now lining up his collection of matchbox cars on the hardwood floor. "Tell me more about your family, can't remember, did you say whether you got any brothers or sisters?"

"Just my friend Kate, she's the sister I never had. I was lonely growing up, I always wanted siblings."

"I can't imagine my life without my brothers, without Christian, especially." She paused. "Christian was married before to Kristen Stewart, did he tell you?" She paused and continued when Ana nodded. "Well, the marriage was a nightmare from the start. I didn't like her; she was too full of herself. But Christian wouldn't listen. Long story short, they separated six months after the wedding. And then she started that movie of hers and she cheated on him with the director. They were technically NOT together when it happened but the media went ballistic. They wanted to portray a cheating story and that's what they got." She paused, leaning her head against the couch. A comfortable silence settled in. "My poor brother has been through so much. To have your whole life scrutinized like that. It was terrible." Her eyes brightened as a new idea formed in her mind. "I haven't talked to Christian much about this…but I imagine he wants to protect you and Teddy from the media circus."

Ana bit her lower lip and chewed it furiously. "I imagine this kind of publicity would not be good for the institute either?"

Mia gave her words some thought. "I don't know…well, actually, there could be a side benefit. I mean, the publicity could bring on autism awareness. There are so many myths surrounding autism and I think if we could only get the word out and get people to understand diversity and acceptance. Children can include others different from us despite their differences. I tell you, if the press starts showing up around here, I will be the first one taking the microphone and getting the word out there." She smiled wistfully, her voice filled with passion. She was about to say something else when Teddy walked over to Ana and tried pulling her hand trying to get her to stand up.

"What is it, Teddy? What do you want?"

In response, Teddy continued to pull her hand, her entire arm even. At this point Ana rose and followed the young toddler into the kitchen. "Oh, do you want to eat?" Ana looked at her watch. Oh, yes, it was past dinner time for Teddy. "It's your dinner time, Teddy. What do you want for dinner? " She went on and opened the refrigerator and both she and Teddy peered inside. "There's macaroni and cheese, chicken nuggets?" Ana grabbed two packages of premade dinners and showed them to Teddy. "Which one?"

From where she sat, Mia watched the interaction. She needed to get going. With this thought in mind, she leaned forward, ready to stand. But she felt incredibly dizzy and lay her head back down. She tried to remain as still as possible while staring off into the kitchen.

"Mia, are you okay?" Ana wondered with concern. She'd been occupied getting Teddy into his highchair but had noticed what happened when Mia tried to stand. "Are you feeling sick to your stomach?"

"I'll be okay," Mia replied in a tone which did not seem particularly convincing.

"Why don't you try resting for a bit? I wonder if some crackers might be good?"

"No, no. No crackers."

Right then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh. It's Christian," Ana said surprised at how quickly time had flown by. She went to answer the door after serving Teddy a bowl of Mac & Cheese.

"Christian," she breathed. He looked charming in a button down linen shirt and a park of dark jeans.

"I got a surprise for you."

Ana opened the door wider. Behind him stood the man she recognized as Taylor plus two assistants carrying trays with food in elegant silver platters hotel service style.

"I figured since we couldn't go out to a restaurant, I brought the restaurant to us instead," he smirked at her.

"Wow, Christian, that's…I don't know what to say."

"How about simply awesome? Try it: Christian this is awesome."

"Yes, it's awesome," Ana replied with a playful roll of the eyes. "Wonderful." She made eye contact with Taylor and the assistants and wordlessly directed them to bring the food to the table.

"Hi, Christian," Mia smiled sheepishly.

Christian greeted his sister back, a little surprised that she was still here. He wouldn't have expected Mia to say this long after the therapy session was over.

"Mia is not feeling well."

Christian nodded. He glanced back at the crew who seemed to be awaiting further instructions. "Hmm…Ana, let me formally introduce you to Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Steele."

"Nice meeting you too, Taylor."

"And that over there is Teddy," Christian said.

"Hi, Teddy. My name is Taylor." Taylor smiled at Teddy.

"Thanks, Taylor. I will text you later," Christian said dismissing him.

As soon as the crew left, Christian turned to Mia. "Had I known I would have ordered you something." He clicked his tongue. "Come to think of it, there's enough food here to feed and army. You're welcome to join us."

"I'm not feeling well." Mia reiterated. "Hopefully it's _not_ the stomach flu.

Christian's expression darkened. At once, he came to sit on the couch even as Ana went back to feeding Teddy.

"What's going on?"

Mia looked mortified even as she remained silent and with her head leaning on the backrest. She'd pulled her legs sideways onto the couch and was resting in a comfortable position.

" _How long_ has this been going on?"

Christian cocked his head just so and stared at his sister, the wheels in his head turning.

"Just today….I was fine yesterday."

His gray eyes turned dark and stormy. "I hope to God you were smart enough to use protection."

Mia paled visibly. It was clear she wished to be anywhere else. "Christian, it's not what you think."

"Really? How's is that? What else am I supposed to think?" Christian retorted between clenched teeth. "How could you have been so careless?" He glanced over at Ana busy in the kitchen with Teddy. Darn it, this was not how tonight was supposed to be. He'd been hoping that tonight would be an extension of last night, he'd been fantasying about Ana all day but from the looks of it, this was going to be very a long night.

…

 **A/N:**

 **There's a poll at the end. Your answers will help me in writing this story.**

Some of you asked how long this story was going to be. In all honesty, I've been writing this story to last at least to 100 K words. Right now, we would be about half way through. But I could go longer than that as long as I have your continued support. I love writing, it's my passion. And part of my enjoyment comes from knowing you're enjoying the story.

As to my new story, it will probably take a bit of my time as it happens with new stories (at least initially). But anyhow, the reason I asked was because I wanted to get to know you better (I'm new to FSOG) and also, what you as readers like to read. I have noticed that a good number of authors of FSOG stories complete their stories rather fast. I find that often, there's a story I really like but then shoot, I find that it's coming to an end. I've been writing fanfiction for years and for a number of different TV shows. In my experience, readers in the other fandoms don't appear to want stories to ever end and are disappointed when they do end (well, at least, in my experience readers are not happy when I end my stories, they're all HEA by the way). How do you feel about this? In particular, would you like this to be a really long story or not?

Again, the reason I ask is because I could go either way. I will write as long as you want to continue reading and since I'm writing a new story I'd like to plan it out so that (if possible)when I post it, it doesn't interfere with the writing of this one. This story could potentially be really long (again, if you want to keep reading). If that's the case, then it wouldn't matter much when I post the new one. On the other hand, if it's going to be shorter ( I would then pick up the pace of course), then it makes sense that I wait until I complete this one.

 _Thanks for your feedback, very much appreciated._

 **POLL: How long would you like this story to be? (PLEASE VOTE FOR ONE)**

 **1) I would like this story to end relatively soon. I like medium length stories.**

 **2) I would like this story to be as long as possible.**

 **3) I don't know. Maybe you should end it when you run out of ideas.**

Ps. To the guest reviewer (June 12): it touched me to learn you like this story so much as to check daily for updates! Wow. I will keep you in mind when I write. Please continue to review so that I know you've read the chapters as I post them (also write your name). Thank you for the support. XO


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

Book recommendation: _Dancing with Max_ by Emily Colson. The true story of a mother and her autistic son. It's inspirational. It's not just about autism; it's about finding happiness and contentment regardless of our circumstances.

Poll results:

Options 2 and 3 were tied! Option 1 got 7 votes. Thank you all for your beautiful comments, they made my day (s). The general consensus seems to be that most of you would rather read a long story as long as it remains interesting.

Personally, I prefer reading long stories but I like to start reading them when they're still young :D that is I shy away from stories already 50 chapters long.

About POV'S. In this chapter, we will get Mia's POV written in first person just like we got Taylor's POV in a previous chapter. In this story, I'm writing we first person POV's for the secondary characters but will continue in third person for Ana and Christian. Mia's POV was a bit challenging for me to write so it took me longer than usual to write this chapter. Forgive mistakes, even though I've been writing for years, writing in first person is new to me.

By the way, I was overwhelmed by the number of reviews, Awesome! Please continue to review, reviews keep my muse happy and motivated ;)

* * *

Chapter 17

Mia's POV

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Ana and Christian ask me before sitting down for dinner.

"Yes, I'm sure." I mumble. I was feeling queasy and lightheaded and yet, I'm trying my darnest to pretend it wasn't really that bad.

It had all started this morning. I woke up with a sour feeling in my stomach. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I felt lightheaded. My first thought was that it was either a case of the stomach flu or food poisoning. I went through a mental list trying to determine if it was something I'd eaten but nothing suspicious came to mind.

Somehow, I managed to get dressed and ready for work. I thought about calling in sick but by the time I got dressed half an hour later, I was feeling much better.

For breakfast, I had half a can of Seven Up and a Danish. Not exactly nutritious but I've always heard that ginger ale and clear soda can help ease an upset stomach.

I left home for work in my silver Audi. Christian was gone; I assumed he was with Ana. I live with Christian just because it's easier than getting my own place but I usually drive places on my own rather than have Taylor or Sawyer drive me. I like my independence; usually Christian and I don't get in each other's way. Anyhow, I was prepared to turn around and head home if there was any chance I was actually ill with a cold or the flu -I would never willingly expose the children I work with to a virus.

Anyhow, at this point I wasn't sure what was really going on with me. Okay, well, this sounds bad. There's a chance I might be pregnant. There, I said it. I don't know for sure and I'm scared to find out. I'm two weeks late so I suppose there's a good chance.

I'm resting on the couch with my legs spread out ,my head propped up by pillows and with my eyes closed. I open my eyes for a moment and I see that Teddy is occupied with dumping his matchbox cars into a toy bucket and dumping them onto the floor. The activity is a little noisy but I don't mind.

I turn to gaze at Ana and Christian. They're having dessert now, talking quietly with one another. They look lovely together; their bodies are naturally angled toward one another. So sweet to see. I love seeing my brother looking so relaxed and happy and I know it's because of Ana because I know him better than anyone.

I close my eyes again and try not to think about the sour and hollow feeling in my stomach. Just the thought of food makes me feel nauseous so I try not to look at the food. When I open them again a few minutes later, Christian is standing over the couch looking down at me. He's holding a can of Sprite and a disposable red cup in his other hand.

"Hey, sis, how are you feeling?"

"Hmm. About the same."

"Here, have some of this."  
I shake my head no.

Christian rolls his eyes. "C'mon, Mia. You don't want me to tell mom, do you?"

"No, no," I quickly say. Mom will be calling me every two minutes if she even suspects that I'm sick. I let out a deep sigh, sit up a little on the couch.

"Can or cup?"  
"Can."

Christian hands me the can of soda and sits in the arm chair opposite the couch. He rubs his chin, thinking, studying me.

I take a few sips and set the can on the coffee table. Then, I wrap my arms around myself and lean into my knees feeling hopeless. I'm scared. A thousand thoughts pound against me like fists. What if I'm pregnant? Don't get me wrong, I love children, I work with them every day but I'm not ready to be a mother. For one, I would want to be married or at least in a long-term relationship. Speaking of marriage, Marcus, the baby's father, is married. I know. It sounds awful but I didn't set out to have a relationship with a married man. It just happened. Our affair was like a tornado, it left me powerless and devastated. Please believe me when I say that in the beginning, I tried my best to avoid Marcus' advances even though I was hopelessly attracted to him. But he's been relentless and blatantly persistent. He would not give up no matter how many times I rejected him.

One day I made the mistake of saying yes. I was weak and I wanted desperately to believe him when he said he and his wife were married in name only. Furthermore, he was planning on divorcing his wife in two years when their youngest child graduated from high school. He would look at me with those puppy dog eyes of his and I was stupid enough to believe him. I don't know why but I have this long history of failed relationships. For some reason, I seem to attract the wrong kind of man.

I tried to break up with him many times but Marcus would continue pursing me, knocking down my barriers. He sweet talked his way into my pants every single time. One look from him was all it took for rational thought to fly out the window. This merry-go-round went on for months until Christian found out about it. He's always been overprotective of me. He was beyond furious. Somehow, I was able to stop him from confronting Marcus by promising I wouldn't see him again. And I kept my promise. Seriously. I haven't seen Marcus in two months; ironically, my wish came true. He finally left me alone.

Christian says I deserve better than a scumbag like Marcus. I don't know, maybe part of me doesn't fully believe that. Before Marcus came into my life, I'd been engaged to another guy closer to my age. But then, a few weeks before the wedding, I found out he betrayed me with one of the bridesmaids. Everyone said I was better off without him; I thought there was something wrong with me.

I'm twenty- nine and scared of walking forward into the future alone. If indeed I'm pregnant, my family will be devastated.

"Are you back together with Marcus?" Christian's voice sounds very much like an accusation and it instantly brings me out of my musings.

"No. No. I'm not with him, Christian." I reply, in a frustrated voice glancing straight into his stormy eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want something…crackers?" Ana pokes her head into the room with Teddy hoisted onto her hip. He wiggles his legs and she puts him down.

"Okay, maybe crackers," I say at last. I still feel somewhat queasy but I need a distraction.

Ana comes back right away with a ham and cheese cracker platter. She sets it on the coffee table. I'm surprised that it actually looks appetizing. For once, I'm hopeful that I'll be able to beat this, whatever it is.

"Thank you, Ana." I lean forward and look at the platter trying to decide while Ana and Christian exchange a look of expectation.

And then the most surprising thing happens. Teddy walks over and quickly makes the decision making simple. He chooses a round cracker from the tray and hands it to me.

"Thank you, Teddy," I beam at him. "That's so thoughtful of you. He quickly turns around after making fleeting eye contact with me. He then grabs two crackers for himself and eats them.

The three of us share a smile, in awe of what just happened. Just when we thought he was not paying attention, he surprises us by showing us he knew I was supposed to be eating crackers but for some reason I wasn't.

"Teddy, you got quite an appetite today," Ana says in a chirpy voice, crouching down to his level. "What else would you like? Some cheese?"

By now Teddy has eaten the two crackers and takes off in search of his spinning rattle.

"Did you guys see that?" Ana says. Even though Teddy didn't really respond to her questions, we're still impressed. Teddy voluntarily gave me a cracker. It shows that he was thinking about someone other than himself.

"Yes," Christian smiles at her. His phone is vibrating in his pocket. "I need to make a quick call, I'll be right back." Christian walks over to the kitchen and from his tone I assume the call is business related.

"He understands more than we give him credit for." I say to Ana. "It's the social interaction piece that he struggles with. But it's more than social skills training. We need to reach him, get him come out of his shell and make it so that it's rewarding for him to be with us."

Ana sits beside me on the couch. "And right now he's happy in his own world. But you know what? I see some changes in him already. He's more responsive and a bit more cooperative. " she concludes with optimism in her voice.

I have to agree with that. I think the cracker incident is definitely a breakthrough moment. "And you will continue to see some positive changes. I'm sure of it."

Ana smiles at me gratefully. "How are you feeling, Mia? You're looking better."

"I'm feeling better," I tell her and this time I actually believe it.

* * *

Third person POV

Mia stayed for another hour or so before Taylor drove her home. Before she left, she had a small bowl of soup. Christian sat at the table with her and made small talk while Ana put Teddy to bed.

It seemed like forever before they were finally alone. Christian and Ana made love long and leisurely, their bodies fusing together as if nothing else mattered. In his arms, Ana surrendered to ecstasy. And as it drew closer, she whispered in his ear, "I want to come with you." He met her gaze and she stroked the curls on the nape of his neck, "I want us to come together." Her voice was needy and urgent.

"You got it, baby. There's no way I'm going anywhere without you."

And they made it happen, they made it last. It was slow and sweet and unbearably soul-wrenching.

Folded in each other's arms, they lay flushed and spent and incredibly happy.

And since neither one of them were tired enough to fall asleep, they decided to watch a movie on the flat screen TV mounted on the wall in front of their king size bed. The movie was one of those comedies on HBO that both women and men can enjoy. But the real pleasure for Ana was being in Christian's arms. She only made it through half the movie before she fell asleep, but her last thought that night was how much she loved being with Christian.

The next morning

Just like the day before, Ana took a shower first and Teddy woke up after Ana got in the shower.

Christian tried to get Teddy interested in a book but Teddy wandered away. Christian then busied himself with his phone. A minute later, he heard Teddy's bare feet stumbling further away and started after him. He rounded the corner and followed him into the half bath (a small guest bathroom with only toilet and sink) down the hall. Next thing he knew, Teddy was dumping the entire bottle of hand soap down the drain in the pedestal sink.

"Teddy, no!" Christian made a move to grab the soap bottle but by then it was nearly empty. "Teddy, give it to me, please." Christian quickly grabbed the bottle and hid it in the medicine cabinet, still marveling at how fast the boy had unscrewed the cap. Teddy then reached for the hand lotion container but Christian was quick to secure a firm grasp on the bottle and put it away. Teddy wailed loudly even as Christian ushered him out of the bathroom and shut the door.

When Ana came out of the bathroom a few minutes later clad in a silk bathrobe, Teddy was still weeping and pounding on the bathroom door with his hands. One look at Christian's body language told her all she needed to know. Christian had tried to comfort Teddy but his efforts had been unsuccessful.

"Hey, hey, Teddy, it's okay," Ana tried to pull Teddy into her arms but the young toddler screeched and cried even louder. She tried giving him his rattle but he refused to be consoled.

"I stopped him from emptying the hand lotion bottle down the drain," Christian explained.

"Oh, yes." She sighed. "He's been dumping the shampoo and soap bottles down the drain in my bathroom. I've had to call housekeeping many times to replace them so I now keep the door closed at all times. That's his latest craze. At home we had to keep everything put away. Thankfully, here there are fewer things to worry about and also everything is child proofed."

"My mistake," Christian apologized. Yes, he noticed how all the doorknobs had a protective cover designed to keep little hands away. "I left the bathroom door open."

Ana gave him a thin smile. "No worries." She then moved to open the hallway closet which housed the vacuum cleaner and flung it open.

It took only a moment for Teddy's bawling to be reduced to a mere sniffle. Ana breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized that old familiar glint in her son's eyes in the presence of the object of his obsession. Mission accomplished: major tantrum averted. She hated using the appliance as a 'bribe' of sorts, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The best part was when Teddy smiled. Ana could almost pat herself in the back.

"Well, that worked quite well," Christian said turning to Ana with a grin. Ana's eyes connected with his and returned his smile. "I think there's a life lesson here."

Ana cocked her head with a quizzical expression. "Yeah?

As if realizing he had her hooked, he took a moment to answer. "Never underestimate the power of a Dirt Devil." He declared in a tone she found amusing. It wasn't so much what he said but the perfect phrasing and the pauses in all the right places.

"Never underestimate the power of love."She shot back trying to mimic his tone. "And my favorite one… life is about the impact you make in someone else's life.

"You got it." He grinned back, running his hand along the handle of the vacuum. "So they say. Nothing like putting the power of an upright in the palm of your hand." He looked at Teddy with a smirk. "Right, buddy?"

Later

Christian came back into the living room freshly showered in a business suit, his hair still damp and tousled in a way she found attractive. "Ana, I'm sorry. Don't have time for breakfast. I need to get going."

"Okay."Ana mumbled crossing the distance between them. Was it time for him to go already? She enjoyed his company so much; it was hard to hide her disappointment. A quick glance at her watch told her almost time for Teddy's therapy. She really hoped Mia was doing better. So far she hadn't heard otherwise. "I'll miss you."

Christian pecked Ana's lips. He looked deeply into her eyes, he could get lost in those beautiful baby blue orbs. "I'll miss you too."

Christian lingered for a moment holding her hand before pulling away slowly. He then walked over to Teddy and bent down to his level. "Bye, Teddy, have fun with the vacuum."

"Teddy say bye-bye to Fifty," Ana mumbled, a slight tease in her voice.

He cocked his head, "Huh?"

"You told Teddy to call you Fifty. "Remember?"

Christian was pleased that she remembered. "Yes I did."

Christian and Ana shared a moment and then looked at Teddy who was now back to playing with his spinning rattle. Then, Christian went to retrieve his briefcase from the bedroom and sauntered back into the hallway where Ana was still standing.

"Christian, did you really charge your classmates 50 cents to do their homework?" Ana found herself asking in an unconscious effort to have him stay a little longer.

"Of course I did. As a kid if I wanted extra money for things I had to earn it. My father—both my parents, actually taught us the value of money from an early age. They didn't want us to grow up spoiled just because they could afford it. We only got gifts for Christmas and birthdays and even then we didn't get anything too extravagant. "

Ana raised a brow. "That's admirable," Ana said sincerely. She could only imagine how hard it must be for wealthy parents to NOT overindulge their children.

They stood for another long moment, eyes locked and then kissing, wishing they had another hour or two before parting ways for the day.

Most reluctantly, Christian headed for the door and turned the handle. "See you laters," he winked at her before shutting the front door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile.

At once, Grace called one of her colleagues to fill in for her today at the seminars and she had agreed. Well, that was easy, she thought considering it was a last minute request.

Grace cleared her desk, gathered her papers and shut down her computer. She had just ended a telephone conversation with Mia who had called in sick first thing this morning. She was sick with the flu and felt bad about not being there for Teddy. And Grace had found herself agreeing to take over Teddy's case.

"Jane, put all my calls through to Mary Bauer today, will you please?" She asked her secretary on her way out the door. "I can't be interrupted unless it's an emergency. I'm working one on one with a client today. But I will call in for messages around lunch time."


	18. Chapter 18

You just have to meet him where he is, join him in his interests

-Dancing with Max by Emily Colson-

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Shortly after Christian left, Ana received a text from Mia telling her she was sick and that her mother was going to be taking over Teddy's therapy. She apologized for the inconvenience.

Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Wow. Today Grace Trevelyan Grey was going to be providing therapy for Teddy.

The thought blew her away. She admired the woman greatly for her amazing accomplishments AND she was also Christian's mom. And the thought made her really nervous. Although they had talked at the seminars, this was the first time meeting her on a more personal level.

At once, she pulled her phone out of her purse and texted Christian.

ANA: Christian, your mom is gonna be here any minute.

CHRISTIAN: What?

ANA: Mia called in sick. Your mom is substituting for her. Inserted: emoji biting its nails.

CHRISTIAN: It's gonna be okay. She'll love you.

Ana scratched her head.

ANA: does she know about us?

CHRISTIAN: No. Let me be the one to tell her.

ANA: When?

CHRISTIAN: As soon as I can.

Her phone rang while she still held it in her hand. She smiled and said hello.

"Don't worry. She will love you so much she will forget about me."

Ana found herself grinning like a school girl. She found it touching that Christian had decided to call and reassure her.

"Thanks for calling."

"I love you."

"Love you too," she whispered into the receiver before hanging up.

Right then the door bell rang. It must be Grace. "Teddy, Mrs. Grey is here."

Ana straightened her top and smoothed her hair before answering the door. She was wearing a satin button down shirt and black fitted dress pants.

"Mrs. Grey."

"Hello, Ana. Mia informed you I was coming, I hope."

"Yes," she reached out to shake her hand.

Grace shook her hand, smiling. "Please call me Grace."

Ana smiled politely and opened the door wider. "Please come in." She was nervous and trying not to let it show.

Grace dropped her briefcase onto the couch and immediately went to Teddy who sitting on the floor and seemingly occupied with chewing on a teething ring.

"Hi, Teddy," she smiled crouching down to his level. "I'm Grace and I'm going to be playing with you today. We're gonna have fun together."

Teddy made fleeting eye contact with Grace went back to doing what he was doing.

"I left a note in the kitchen with a list of things he likes to eat and he also loves vacuums-

"Oh, yes." Grace cut in. "Mia told me all about the vacuums." She turned around and smiled kindly at Ana. "You can go ahead, dear, you don't want to be late to class. Teddy will be all right."

* * *

That evening when Ana came home from the seminars, she found that Teddy was sitting on Grace's lap while she read _Green Eggs and Ham._

Not wanting to disturb the magical moment, she tiptoed. She could count with the palm of her hands the times that Teddy had sat on her lap while she read him a book.

"He's wonderful, isn't he? His innocence, his sweetness, he restores my faith in humanity." Grace said. Her voice reflected how much she enjoyed being around children.

It was a soul –stirring moment.

"You must enjoy him every second," Grace went on, "they grow up so fast." Ana smiled at her. "In a blink of an eye he will be getting married and you'll be wondering where all the time went.

Ana's smile faded. Getting married? Her Teddy? "First let's get him learning his ABC's," she quipped.

There was a natural pause in the conversation but neither woman felt uncomfortable by it. Ana took the opportunity to warm up Teddy's dinner. She then enticed him to come into the kitchen by showing a cracker. She then gave him the cracker and buckled him in his high chair.

"That reminds me… I was wondering now that you've had the chance to work with Teddy…." Ana hesitated, this part was not easy to say without sounding as though she was expecting a clear cut answer. She started feeding Teddy while Grace looked on. "How long do you think, approximately that is, it will take for Teddy to start making progress with the program?"

Grace pursed her lips with an air of disapproval. "Let me see. What you're asking here is how long do I think it will take for Teddy to be 'cured', correct?" She waited for Ana's response before continuing. Ana nodded. "I don't know Ana. You're asking me if I have a crystal ball. I don't have one." She paused to gather her thoughts. "Maybe I can re-frame this for you?" She glanced at teddy who was now happily feeding himself a bowl of macaroni & Cheese. His entire face was covered in cheese sauce. "It's better for you to think of your time with Teddy as a journey. Even though we do have a destination in mind, what matters is the journey. Does that make sense?"

Ana thought about it for a moment. It seemed like she was no closer to an answer than when she started. She didn't like that. She wanted her son to be what the world considered normal. That was the goal. It was the reason why had quit her job and embarked on this journey. And the bottom line was that she was a single parent and she didn't have all the time in the world to make this program work. She couldn't be a stay home mom. Her time was limited, her resources were limited. In another three weeks when she completed the course she would need to get a job somewhere to support herself and her son.

"I get what you're saying. I do. But this world can be very cruel to those who are different and I don't want Teddy to have to experience that."

"That's understandable," Grace nodded sympathetically. " I know you're probably sick of others pointing out there's something wrong with your son and listening to others telling you what he can't do. But you know what, he'll get there. Trust me. I see a lot of potential in Teddy."

The woman spoke with such conviction in her voice that Ana was momentarily overcome with emotion.

"In due time he'll be reaching all the milestones. All I'm saying is don't get so focused on him reaching the next level that you forget to enjoy the here and now. In reality, the here and now is all we have."It's the secret to happiness, enjoying the moment."

Ana nodded. She was liking this part of their conversation better. Since Teddy was done eating, she excused herself to walk over to the other side of the kitchen and grab the face wipes. She wiped Teddy's little face and he climbed off the table.

"I know I probably don't stress this enough when I tell people that we must join in the child's world, be with him right then and there. Join him in his interests, not just for his sake but for your own. It's Dale Carnegie's formula for making friends and influencing people. Relationships are built upon the idea of shared interests. To build rapport with someone you must become interested in what the other person is interested in. It sounds simple, doesn't it? But the surprising thing is how people ignore this. I've talked to many therapists whose ultimate goal is to extinguish a child's obsessions. But you see how that's not a good thing? "

"I get that. I can only have a meaningful relationship with Teddy by being genuinely interested in him as an individual and what's important to him.

"Exactly." Grace smiled warmly. "You're doing a fantastic job with Teddy. Try not to worry so much. I know it's easier said than done. But the best you can do for him is show him how much you love him."

* * *

Later that evening:

Grace and Carrick were pleased to have Christian coming home for dinner tonight. Occasions like these were rare; nowadays it was rare indeed for them to get together like this with all three children present. They immediately noticed how happy Christian looked, and they were halfway through dinner when they pressed him about it.

Finally, Christian admitted he was seeing someone, and said with some modesty that it was going well.

"Okay," Elliot said. "Tell us what that means. How did you meet her? And is it serious? Let's get the cards on the table." He grinned.

Christian looked at Mia, who was sitting across from him. Unlike her normal self, her expression was impassive. She was still under the weather, poor thing.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, don't be so nosy," Christian retorted looking at Elliot with a sneer.

"He's not the only one who wants to know, my dear," Grace gently reminded him.

"How did you meet her?" Elliot was relentless.

Christian cringed. He hated being put on the spot like this. Mom and dad were looking at him expectantly. At last, he sighed, and said in a resigned tone, "Her name is Ana. She has a son in the Son-Rise program." He looked at his mother awaiting her reaction. He'd purposely skipped the part about them meeting in Cancun. He could only imagine Elliot teasing him about that, about how their story sounded so much like a romance novel.

"Ana? Ana Steele?" Grace repeated, smiling. She looked at Mia. "You knew about this," she said more a statement than a question.

"It was not my story to tell, mom."

Grace shook her head, smiling. "I like Ana. She's a sweet girl. She's smart and determined and very devoted to her son." She concluded with admiration.

"I can't wait to meet her," Carrick interjected. "Who else is ready for dessert?" He signaled the housekeeper who had been on the sidelines waiting.

"I was thinking, why don't we all watch a movie for all times sake?"

Christian internally groaned. He had wanted to make this visit short as he was planning on seeing Ana again tonight. He was starting to feel as though he would go nuts if he didn't get to see her every day.

* * *

Late that evening

"Mom and dad want you to come over tomorrow night for dinner." Christian told her as they snuggled in bed after making love.

Ana was pleasantly surprised to hear that. "Wow. Okay," she said with a coy smile.

"It's short notice, I know. But if you want we can postpone it a couple of days. It's really low key though. Just family only." He turned his head searching her gaze. "You don't have to worry about my family liking you. You've already met half the members of my family and they like you already."

Ana smiled. "I bet your mom was so surprised to learn you were seeing me."

"Not a whole lot, actually, which makes me think Mia might have insinuated something."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them.

"Today I asked your mom how long it will be before…before Teddy recovers."

Christian arched a brow. "That must have been an interesting conversation. What did she say?"

"She said she couldn't say. And then something about I should see my time with Teddy as a journey where the destination doesn't matter as much as the journey itself.

"I sense you weren't too happy with that answer," he said carefully.

"I wasn't expecting that kind of answer."

"That's the only possible answer she could give you, Ana. You got to believe me when I say there's a huge range, I've seen autistic kids in at both ends of the spectrum and many more in between. They're all different, they're all individuals. There's no one size fits all. The Son-Rise method works, but our interpretation of the changes you see is subjective to our own judgments and expectations. You understand what I'm saying? Some parents come in with ultra-high expectations and are disappointed with what they consider moderate gains." He paused to search her gaze as Ana was exceptionally quiet. "By the way, perhaps a better question to ask yourself is…what are your expectations? Do you expect Teddy to be indistinguishable from other kids his age?"

"I don't know."

This time the silence between them was heavily punctuated with a question mark.

"Okay, I guess I want Teddy to lead a normal life. I also want him to have friends, be a good student, go to college, get married one day. Isn't that what every parent wants?"

"What if there was something about him, about the way he carried himself that set him apart from others…what then?"

Ana let out a huff. "You're asking me if I would be okay with that? Of course!"

"It looks like I offended you. That wasn't my intention."

Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look, I don't expect Teddy to be a cookie cutter kid. It's okay if he's not average. Average is not always the best and different does not mean bad." _But I do want him to be normal,_ she said in her head.

Christian turned and glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "It's getting late, maybe we should call it a night." He went to turn out the light without waiting for her response."

"I want to do the best for Teddy," she went on, her words heavier in the darkness of the room. "I want to give him a chance to be anything he wants to be one day. The problem is that once I complete the seminar and we go back home, I won't have much time to work with him at home and put in practice what I've learned here. I will have to put him in a preschool or day care while I work. I will only have weekends with him and I wonder if that's enough."

Christian read in between the lines. He knew the program worked best when intensive. "What if money was no issue, Ana?" He had to be careful with this part, he didn't want to risk offending her.  
"What if I loaned you the money so you could stay home with Teddy…from six months to a year? What then?"

Ana was speechless. She couldn't possibly accept his offer, could she?

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts? Should Ana accept a loan from Christian?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

Chapter continues where the previous one left off. They're in bed together after making love. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"What if money was no issue, Ana? What if I loaned you the money so you could stay home with Teddy…from six months to a year? What then?"

"I don't know. I guess I will have to think about it." She replied. She was about to bite her lower lip but one look at him reminded her to abstain.

Christian frowned. "What is there to think about? I'm offering you a loan not free money."

Ana's expression mirrored his. "I know. Still-

"Still you don't want to have to owe me anything? What's with you and your hang-ups about money?"

"Hang-ups?" She scoffed, retreating to her side of the bed. In turn, Christian propped himself up on one elbow, facing her. "Weren't you the one who pretended to be a blue collar Joe?"

"I did not pretend. I never said I was a Walmart security guy _you assumed_ I was…there's a difference, sweetheart."

She nodded knowing he was right.

"I did that because I was sick and tired of women throwing themselves at me for my money. I wanted to find someone who would care about me for a change," he said and she heard in his tone a 'what's wrong-with-that' at the end of that sentence.

"I just…I don't want any charity from you or anyone, I've worked for everything I' be ever had." She lowered her gaze. She was afraid she'd start babbling on and tell him about what Derek had done to her. But it was too shameful and embarrassing to discuss with him right now or maybe ever. She didn't know.

"So have I. If anyone knows about work ethic is me. My folks didn't shower me with things; I didn't get a new car as a high school graduation gift like my friends did. Instead, my father put me to work at GEH. I didn't get a car until I had the money saved up. I was working AND going to school. But after two years of that, I quit Harvard to start my own business. By then, I already had enough money saved up." He paused and looked at Ana who had been listening intently. "I'm lucky my business has been successful. I'm not like the scrooge and hoard all my money, and every once in a while I use my money to improve other people's lives." He paused again, looking to turn the conversation back to her. When he spoke, his tone had softened some. "I understand you feel uncomfortable in accepting a loan from me. You might weirdly indebted to me. But you know something, I'm no stranger here. I'm Christian, the man you love, remember?" He winked at her—not in a cheeky way—the gesture speaking of his desire to keep their discussion light-hearted.

She lowered her gaze and when her eyes met his, she felt her cheeks warm under his flirtatious gaze. Darn it! Would she ever stop blushing in his presence?

"I…" she let out a quiet huff. Oh, lordy, she'd even forgotten what she was going to say.

Christian's response was to bridge the distance between them across the bed and gather her in his arms. "Okay, fine. Think about it, my lady." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You look so cute when you flush like that," he said with a roguish smile.

"And you know exactly which buttons to push to get the reaction you want, don't you?" She said melting in his arms.

"I hope so," he lowered his voice. "It's fun to discover which buttons I get to push and play with," he drawled.

"You can't stop flirting with me, can you?" She asked, smiling at him, feeling her pulse pound with his remarks and his velvety voice that was like a soft caress.

"Not with you. Somehow, you seem to bring this out in me," he remarked with a sexy drawl.

While she gazed into his dancing eyes, she wondered how he could make her feel so irresistibly desirable. She dropped her gaze; acutely aware they were in their birthday suits and saw evidence of his erection. They had already made love once tonight but he was obviously more than ready for round two. "When you and I flirt, I feel as though I'm toying with a tiger."

His brow arched wickedly and his eyes sparkled. "Maybe, what you love… is that there is a little excitement in living dangerously. And then, I always want to see how you tremble with excitement and my imagination always runs away with me."

She reached for him and he climbed on top of her, his rock hard cock pressing against her wetness, eager to find its way inside.

"Do you love me?"  
"Yes…yes," she breathed. Every fiber of her being was already tingling in anticipation.

"Then show me."

She pulled him closer to her, wrapped her legs around him. "I want you, all the way inside right now," She mumbled surprising him with her words which seemed more like a command. They'd never done this before skip the foreplay entirely.

He slid his hand down from her waist and to her ass, lifting her hips higher. God, he wanted her so much! He slowly entered her, locking eyes with her, wanting them both to enjoy the moment but wanting to go hard.

She was ready for him. Oh, yes, MORE than ready. She moaned his name as he held himself still inside of her. She was warm…and wet…and so freaking hot! He was fucking going to come any minute now, she was so hot.

Ana tightened her thighs around his waist and gasped when he began to move and held on tight.

"Ooooh, Christian, yesss, yesss." Her breath became faster and her moans louder as he thrust his needy cock inside of her.

"YES, harder, harder," she demanded.

He grabbed her ass and tipped his hips higher so he could go deeper, determined to give her the best orgasm she'd ever had. And she moaned and moaned and gripped his shoulders until her nails dug into his flesh. She could feel the pressure building inside of her, rocking her.

"You love my cock inside of you?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Ana, I'm going to have sex with you every single day, do you understand?" He growled and she let out a long sigh. He stopped moving and she felt as though she was suspended in an abyss at his mercy and she ABSOLUTELY LOVED the feeling. "You deserve to come every single day." All this sex talk was turning her on more as it did him. He drove harder and harder inside of her, angling his dick so he was hitting her G spot over and over.

She was calling his name and breathing so hard he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold off any longer.

"Ooh, I'm coming, I'm coming," she arched her back and her entire body shuddered and shuddered into an intense orgasm that threatened to go on over and over again and break her into a million pieces.

Christian came too; his pleasure shot deep inside her, warming her insides and bringing on a tiny but loooong orgasm. God, she didn't even know that was possible.

When she recovered, she turned sideways, facing him.

He fell to her side, exhausted and closed his eyes.

"That was AMAZING," she said, tracing the muscles on his back.

"Anything for you, my love."

She looked into his eyes and got lost in them until his gaze surprised her with a renewed fire.

"Now lay back so I can taste that sweet pussy of yours," he murmured moving down her body.

"Oh, Christian…Christian…I don't think I can. I'm sooo tired," she moaned as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and then the other.

"Then don't move, I got this," he smirked. "Just lay back and call out my name when you come again."

 **A/N:**

Please review. Reviews are encouraging and they might even help produce more short but productive chapters like this one :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The next day

Ana was pleasantly surprised to see Mia come back to work with Teddy. "Oh, we missed you so much, Mia." She greeted her with a small hug before opening the door wider. Mia stepped inside. "You look wonderful."

"I feel like a million bucks," Mia replied sounding like her usual bubbly self. She had a good reason to be happy. Lo and behold, her period returned which meant she was not pregnant. Her menstrual flow was heavier than usual, but other than that she was feeling fine physically. And now all was well with the world; it was as if a giant bulldozer had been lifted off her shoulders. She set her briefcase on the counter of the kitchenette and smiled brightly at Teddy when he looked in her direction. "Teddy, I got some new toys for us to play with today."

Later that afternoon

After work, Christian showed up at the front door of Ana's cabin with a big box wrapped in bright multi- colored wrapping paper.

"Oh, my gosh," Ana squealed, closing the door behind her. "Santa Claus coming early to town?"

"Ho-Ho-Ho!" Christian laughed, making a big show of putting the big box in front of Teddy who looked at the box curiously. He then stood back to watch the young toddler's reaction.

"You forgot to put your hands on your belly when you said that," Ana quipped looking at Christian.

Christian turned to her with a smirk. "Well, but at least I didn't add an extra 'Ho'!" His smirk turned into a genuine smile as a new idea formed in his head. "Next time, I'll be wearing the appropriate attire."

Ana let out a laugh at the thought of Christian dressed as Santa Claus. " And with a fake belly too? A big flabby belly?"

"Haha, very funny," Christian muttered. "Don't laugh too hard, Ana, because If I'm Santa, you're Mrs. Santa Claus."

Ana chuckled at that. She almost said: ' _but we would need to be married for that to happen._ ' But she bit her lip instead.

Christian did not catch the gesture as his attention had shifted to Teddy who simply stood back staring at the big box. "This is for you, it's my present to you. What do you think? Do you wanna see what's inside?"

"I wonder what's in there?…it's a huge box." Ana said with dramatic flair for Teddy's benefit .

"How about I help you open it?" Christian started peeling the wrapping paper off very slowly. That got Teddy's attention. When enough paper had been peeled enough to reveal something red and shiny, Teddy came over to help pull the rest of the paper off. He froze in action when he recognized the picture on the box. It was a bright red Dirt Devil upright toy vacuum. In a cinch, Christian finished unwrapping, pulled the toy out of the box and presented it to Teddy with 'ta-da'!

"Ka-ke-um," Teddy said his gaze fixated on the toy vacuum. "Ka-ke-um, Ka-ke-um!"

"Yes, Teddy. It's a vaccum." Ana said smiling at him. She crouched down to her son's level and searched his gaze. Even though he'd only uttered one word, the intensity in voice and body language conveyed much more. It was like he was saying: _Look, mom, this is a vacuum. I love vacuums. Vacuums make me happy._ He then picked up the toy vacuum and moved it from one spot to another. He was utterly delighted. _This one is light-weight, look, I can pick it up with one hand!_

Ana was completely blown away. "Wow, this looks like a great vacuum, Teddy. Are you gonna be a big boy and help mommy vacuum?" She continued to search his gaze but the eye contact was fleeting. Her gaze then shifted to Christian. "He said a word! Did you hear? He said vacuum!" She was beaming, her voice filled with excitement. So far, the only other word she'd ever heard him say was 'mama.'

Christian shared Ana's excitement and then turned to Teddy and smiled. "Hope you have lots of fun, Teddy."

"Teddy, can you say thank you to Chris—Fifty?" She corrected herself shooting Christian a smile. She really wasn't expecting a response from Teddy but she still asked him to say thanks out of habit. She'd seen so many mothers at the park issue similar reminders to their children and she saw no reason to act differently with Teddy. Although at times she still had to remind herself that his lack of response didn't necessarily mean lack of understanding.

Teddy looked up in Christian's direction but said nothing; his attention went back to his toy.

Ana felt overcome with emotion. "Thank you, Fifty," Ana said to Christian her voice faltering a little and he nodded in response. Holy Moses…this man was so good to her and Teddy, it made her want to cry. She looked away and blinked away the tears. He even wanted to help her financially and give Teddy a chance. How could she possibly refuse his offer when it's clear that for him she's not just a charity case? She could _feel_ the kindness and the love emanating from Christian whenever he looked at Teddy.

"Well, this certainly calls for a celebration!" Christian said. "But we'll have to wait until tonight," he winked, the gesture suggesting he was referring to some action in the bedroom.

In response, Ana , rolled her eyes playfully and snaked her arm around his waist, wedging her shoulder under his. The gesture made her breast press against his body and a fast tactile memory rose in his body—the feel of her smooth skin, her nipple pushing against the palm of his hand. She felt it too, in the form of a rush of heat to her inner thighs.

He could get used to this, Christian thought; he could really get used to this domesticity. Coming home every night to his beloved Ana and to Teddy with whom he'd felt a connection already, even though the connection was decidedly one-sided. But who knows? Maybe one day Teddy would become fond of him as well.

* * *

The dinner party

The Grey mansion was located in the prestigious area of Los Angeles of Beverly Park on Beverly Hills, in the heart of celebrity enclave. With over 10,000 square feet on two and half acres of land, and incredible city and canyon views, it was one of the most desirable homes in the area.

Ana felt immediately out of place as soon as she walked into the foyer of the mansion, a place which could only be described as the ultimate in extravagance, but she was too absorbed in her surroundings to dwell too much on the fact that she didn't really belong.

She was also very nervous about meeting the rest of the Grey family, but Christian was quick to reassure her. "My dad will love you. And my brother, well, Elliot will just be Elliot." He shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about him."

Shortly after the housekeeper ushered them inside, Grace and Carrick welcomed them. After giving his mother a half-hug, Christian introduced Ana to Carrick. Since Ana was carrying Teddy, she introduced him to Carrick. Both Grace and Carrick smiled and greeted Teddy and admired his toy vacuum which Ana thought they should bring with them for good measure. The adults talked a little about the weather and then Grace led the way into what they called the 'nursery' which was essentially a playroom but with a cot and crib strategically placed in a corner. It was decorated in bright primary colors and contained a variety of toys, including a rocking horse, ride-on toys and a train table.

Teddy was immediately drawn to the train table. And while the adults talked, he just stood there looking at it intently.

"Hope you don't mind he brought his own vacuum." Ana's smile was instantly reciprocated by Grace.

"We will be happy to have Teddy help us vacuum," the older woman winked at Teddy.

"Teddy, feel free to vacuum as much as you want, okay?" Carrick echoed.

Teddy started running the vacuum across the spacious before Carrick finished his sentence, and Ana was glad that for now the focus was on Teddy and not on her.

A young woman came into the nursery shortly after, introduced herself as Jane and offered to watch Teddy while they had dinner.

Ana found herself instantly agreeing. She liked the girl- she seemed kind and friendly. "Thank you, Jane. He's really into vacuums and he just got this one today, he's already got it on 'floor' mode," she said and everyone smiled at how cute Teddy looked pushing the vacuum across the wooden floor and how seriously he took his job. Indeed, the first thing he'd done when entering the room was to switch the mode from 'carpet' to 'floor' on his Dirt Devil.

After leaving Teddy settled in with Jane, the adults gathered in a sitting room adjacent to the formal dinning room. Ana and Christian sat in a loveseat, their thighs touching and holding hands.

"Christian ought to take you on a tour of the house," Carrick casually mentioned while they waited for Mia and Elliot to join them.

"We'll wait until after dinner," Christian said just as the door bell rang. Mia came rushing in a few seconds later.

"Sorry I'm late," she smiled at everyone. "Hey, where's the little guy?"

"He's with Jane," Grace informed her.

"Elliot called me and said to start without him since he was running late." Mia said.

Grace thought that in if that was the case they should start with the appetizers, and led the way into the formal dinning room. Carrick sat at the head of the table with Grace to his right and Mia to his left. Christian sat to Grace's left and next to Ana.

The housekeeper approached them with a pencil and pad as if she were a waitress in a restaurant. She promptly took their first course requests: soup, salad or both. Ana chose soup, Christian requested sautéed vegetables. Five minutes later she was back with the first course plus appetizers.

While they ate, Carrick asked Ana about herself. "I heard you're from Michigan?"

"Yes. Born and raised. I live with my mom and surrogate sister. I miss them," she smiled nostalgically. "It seems like forever but it's only been a little over a month since I left."

"No offense, but I could never live in such a cold climate," Mia interjected. "I heard that when it's not too cold, then it's hot and humid."

"It's not that bad," Ana quickly countered. "I love Ypsilanti. It has a small town feel while being relatively close to a major city. People there are friendly and when they ask you how-are-you- they really mean it. They stop and really look at you, ready to listen. As to the weather, it's not perfect but I love watching the leaves change, there's something therapeutic about that."

"My physicist professor at Harvard once took us outside to watch the leaves fall," Christian jumped fully aware that Harvard was a sore subject for both his parents. "We all gathered around this big oak tree and he asked us to predict where the leaf would fall and what it course it would take from there." He paused and turned to Ana. "Each one of us had ended up admitting there was no way we could make such predictions. Professor Wallace smiled a very satisfied smile and told us that if physics can't predict something so simple as the falling of a leaf, how could it possibly predict more complex events such as the formation of the stars?"

"Good point," Mia and Ana agreed almost in unison.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," Carrick added in a cryptic tone. Everyone else stared at him with puzzled expressions and Carrick's gaze fixated on Christian. "That explains why you just had to quit school, doesn't it, son? If I had been in that class, I would have ended up feeling what's the point of it all? Why waste years of study we can't even predict a simple event in nature?" He concluded in a mildly sarcastic huff.

"It's easy to see it that way when the statement is taken out of context," Elliot cut in as he fully stepped into the dining room with the housekeeper right behind him. "I took the same class and did not come to the same conclusion," he said, his voice loud and arrogant as he took a seat beside Mia.

"Elliot," Grace said her son's name, in a pacifying tone, hoping to avoid an argument. "So glad you could make it. We're about to serve the second course."

"Hello, mother, father," Elliot nodded courteously. His gaze then shifted to Christian. "Glad to see you brought your girlfriend."

Christian turned to Ana. "This is my brother Elliot, the Harvard graduate," he said in a neutral tone. Ana nodded a 'nice to meet you' and Elliot followed suit. The moment also afforded him the opportunity to take a verbal jab at his brother. "He's also known as a walking encyclopedia who doesn't know its limitations."

"Let's order dinner, shall we?" Grace was quick to propose.

"Genius without an education is like silver in the mine." Elliot said as the housekeeper approached them.

Carrick gave both his sons a disapproving look before turning to the housekeeper, effectively shifting everyone's attention to what to order as their main course. The choices were filet de mignon, pan-seared salmon and roasted chicken with Asiago Polenta and truffled mushrooms. Ana chose the roasted chicken and Christian chose filet mignon.

Their meals were served five minutes later. The group made small talk and even though Ana was not big on small talk, she welcomed it, as it served as a distraction from whatever was brewing between the two brothers.

"Actually, little brother," Elliot suddenly spoke and Christian knew at once from his tone that he was back to their former discussion. "I wonder if you missed the second part of Mr. Wallace's lecture? The one where he said we can actually predict where the leaf would fall if we know all the variables that affect the fall such as the current wind velocity…..those variables can be controlled in a laboratory. As a matter of fact, such knowledge allows scientists to design machines that would land exactly where they are programmed to land."

Christian smiled a slow smile, his gaze challenging his brother's. "The falling of a leaf in its natural environment, however, continues to baffle those same scientists, doesn't it?"

Elliot pursed his lips and before he could reply, Mia beat him to it. "Wasn't it Einstein who said that education is what remains after one has forgotten everything learned at school?" Mia ventured.

"What Einstein was trying to say was that the value of education is not in the subjects taught but in the in the learning of mental skills, how well it teaches individuals to think well." Christian said matter-of-factly.

"I believe Einstein also said not to stop questioning," Ana said unexpectedly. "I was brought up by a mother who always encouraged me to ask questions."

"Smart woman," Christian murmured. "Can't wait to meet her."

Anna nodded. "Hopefully soon." Her voice was so soft she was surprised that everyone had heard that last statement.

"Ana, you will be completing her training in another couple of weeks," Grace said, her gaze shifting between Ana and Christian. "Will you be going back home right away?"

"I…I'm not sure how soon." Ana said sincerely, not liking the turn of the conversation.

There was a brief silence where everyone focused on their meals. At last, Grace spoke again.

"Long distance relationships can be difficult but it can be done."

"Absolutely," Christian readily agreed. " I'm prepared to travel to Michigan as often as necessary…two or three times a week, whatever it takes."

Mia raised her brows. "Three times a week? You might as well move there."

Ana loved hearing the strength behind Christian's words and they exchanged a smile. Nothing could truly separate them, she thought, not even physical distance. In the next moment, she caught Elliot staring at her. She met his gaze briefly but long enough to realize that the man's gaze was decidedly antagonistic towards her. She wondered if Christian had noticed, but there was no indication in his demeanor that he did.

After dinner, the maid cleared the table and Ana excused herself to check on Teddy.

"I'll go with you if you don't mind," Mia cheerfully volunteered, she wanted to see Teddy. Would he be surprised to see her in a different environment?

"We'll wait for you two come back to serve dessert," Grace reassured her.

Once they were gone, Carrick asked Elliot to come to his home office for a minute to discuss something business related.

That left Grace and Christian alone in the dining room. "If you boys are gone too long, I'll send a search and rescue team," Grace called after them good-naturedly. Carrick waved her off with a smile.

Christian sat back and studied his mother thinking that this was the perfect opportunity for him to bring up something he'd been thinking about since his conversation with Ana last night.

"You look happy, Christian." Grace observed. "I actually don't remember seeing you this happy... ever."

Christian let out a good-natured huff. "That right there says a lot about me, doesn't it?"

Grace shook her head. "I didn't mean to give you a sort of back-handed compliment." She shook her head again. "I hope you know that."

"I know, mom," he smiled at his mother, still sitting beside him at the table and searched for her hand. She took his hand at once and he covered her hand with his other hand. "You're the best mom ever, seriously and I think I don't tell you that often enough."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Oh, you're gonna make me cry now."

He gave her a thin smile and released her hands so she could dab her eyes. "Mom, I wanted to ask you something." Grace quietly prompted him to continue with a nod of the head. "What do you think of Ana working for you as at Son-Rise at some point?"

Grace was not surprised by the question. "Okay. Well, she's about to complete the advanced course in certification. After that, there's the six months of hand on training. But Ana has not put her name on the list which makes me think she wanted to complete the courses for her own personal knowledge only."

"She told me that working in the field was something she was interested in." He looked toward the dining room door thinking Ana and Mia were due to return any minute now.

"On a side note, I'm thinking that you're wanting Ana to stay here in Los Angeles, right?"

Christian nodded. "Yeah, even though I'm willing to travel as often as possible, it would be best if she stayed. She really does not have a job waiting for her in Michigan. She had to quit so she could travel here and enroll in the program. She's very close to her mom, though," He half-shrugged. Even though he was thinking that Ana would probably NOT approve of his conversation with him mom, he didn't think he was doing anything wrong. He was only trying to help Ana achieve her dreams. "I think that she would be more likely to want to stay in L.A if there was a job opening for her here as a therapist."

"I see," Grace smiled. "Well, from what I've seen, she would be an excellent candidate for the position."

Christian cocked his head and nodded once. That was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. In the next breath, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. That's Funny. He thought he saw a flicker of movement but it turned out to be nothing.

* * *

…..

Elliot's POV:

I was heading back to the dining room after meeting with dad in his office. But then, I heard Christian say something about Ana working at Son-Rise and so I listened to the rest of the conversation while hiding in the alcove to one side of the sliding pocket door. He almost spotted me when I peeked in, but luckily, I was able to hide again before he actually saw me. I then quickly turned on my heel and headed in a different direction, my head spinning with new ideas.

So my baby brother is really smitten with this woman. She's pretty and talks nice but she can't be perfect. There has to be something in her past…or something. At the very least, she's gotta be a gold digger, looking to climb the social ladder.

Christian, the lucky bastard is all smiles now and happy. It really isn't fair, is it? He doesn't deserve it... not after what he did to me.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** :

It's been a thousand years!

Sorry for the wait, especially to Vicky (guest reviewer) who left comments on three different occasions, I really hope you're still out there. I wasn't sure where I was taking the story and I lost my muse. This chapter is my first attempt to get back to regular updates. If you just found this story and want to read more, please review. If you're a long time reader, also review. I get my best inspiration from your comments and right now, honestly, I feel my muse is partially but NOT completely back for this story.

Prologue:

After dinner with the Grey clan, Taylor drives Christian and Ana to Escala. Wanting to give the couple some privacy, Mia had stayed at her parents house rather than go back to the home she shared with her brother.

…...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

If Ana thought that Grey's manor was breathtaking with its mace of rooms and corridors and beautiful crystal chandeliers reminiscent of _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous,_ then, stepping foot for the first time at Escala was just as awe-inspiring.

Once inside the penthouse, Ana only stared; the luxury was stunning. The large airy room in front of her had been done in whites and blacks, definitely a masculine residence. There were a few feminine touches nonetheless such as ornate flower vases, Mia's influence she supposed. As if she had not felt already overwhelmed by the vast differences between her lifestyle and his, her spirits sunk to an all-time low as Teddy scampered around the place for the next few minutes, exploring. Her lips smiled a forced smile, afraid he'd knock over and break an expensive irreplaceable piece. Thank goodness she had the good sense to leave his toy vacuum in the car this time, otherwise he' d be bumping into things for sure.

"What do you think?" He asked, already regretting not taking the time to make the place toddler-proof. Had he stopped to think about Teddy he would have realized that this place was very much like a museum and the corner opposite of child-friendly. Yet, the only reason he'd refrained from bringing them here before was because he understood that Teddy needed the stability of staying on campus at the Institute, and not because he was concerned over Teddy messing up the place, but he also understood that nothing he said at this point would completely put her mind at ease.

"I'm afraid Teddy and your expensive vases are not a good combination," she admitted as the three of them rounded the corner and automatic doors opened into the kitchen. It was enormous and with pristine white appliances, acres of stone counter-tops, and a chef and a maid.

The two women were blonde, one an older woman wiping down the counters and the other petite with a chef''s apron but no hat, both turned around when they walked in.

"Ana this is Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper."

"Pleased to meet you," Mrs. Jones said wiping her hands on a towel before shaking Ana's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Ana greeted the older woman warmly.

"And this is Evelyn, the best chef in town."

Evelyn flashed Christian a kittenish smile in response to his compliment but Christian had eyes only for Ana and so he turned to smile at her.

Ana returned his smile and snuggled up against him and he circled his arm around her waist. "Nice meeting you," Ana said without offering Evelyn her hand, letting her know with a single look that her man was off limits.

The two women appraised each other rather coolly.

The blonde woman was about the same age as Ana, attractive and sported an hourglass figure. Her thin lips turned down at the corners ever so slightly, the I-don't-like-you very much was clearly implied. "Nice meeting you," she mumbled.

Everyone's attention then shifted to Mrs. Jones and Teddy, they were standing by the refrigerator when started banging at the door with his little fists.

Christian stepped in to properly introduce the young toddler to both women. Then he turned to Teddy and spoke in a lighthearted tone. "Teddy, can you stop all the banging and say hi to Mrs. Jones and Ms. Evelyn?

Teddy stepped back and made fleeting eye contact with both women and made an unintelligible sound. Then he turned back to look at his mother and continued to whine. It was clear he wanted something.

Ana knew it had been a long day for Teddy and while he had a wonderful time in the children's playroom at Grey Manor and he seemed ready for a nap, still Ana said yes to his invitation to come here. They would only stay for a little while, she said and he agreed and she was really looking forward to Christian playing the piano.

"He's tired," Ana said in an apologetic tone. "He wants his bottle," she added, digging in her denim diaper bag- stylish yet practical- for a clear ready to use bottle.

"I'll be more than happy to fix it for him," Mrs. Jones smiled reaching for the bottle. "Warm milk? Room temperature?"

"Room temperature is good, thank you." Ana smiled back gratefully.

"I will fix your bottle, Mr. Teddy," Mrs. Jones said joyfully, "I have heard so much about you, you know that?" She winked at him.

Ana and Christian exchanged a look, the kind of look that lovers give one another when they needed time alone to focus on each other.

"Gail, we're going to be in the foyer playing the piano, can you bring Teddy's bottle when it's ready?" And with that he took Ana's hand in his, and looked into her eyes.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Ana was aware of Evelyn's eyes boring holes through her but she didn't give it a second thought.

"Certainly, sir. I can keep Teddy here entertained until then if you like."

Both Ana and Christian nodded. Then, he lead her the baby grand piano. They kissed for a little and Christian whispered sweet nothings in her ear until they heard Mrs. Jones coming back with Teddy.

Ana settled on the sofa and wrapped her squirming boy in her arms while he took his bottle. And while Christian played Chopin's _Nocturne_ , Ana re-visited in her head the events of the day, focusing on the dinner party. The Greys had been gracious and courteous except for Elliot. Something about the way the man had looked at her while he thought Christian wasn't looking, reminded her of her ex-husband Derek and it brought shivers down her spine.

…...

* * *

FLASHBACK

Three years ago.

At first, Ana thought she should cut him some slack, after all Derek really tried his best to be kind and attentive after he messed up and had the best of intentions. However, it became increasingly difficult to excuse his behavior. Trouble had reared its ugly head as soon they tied the knot. Much to Ana's dismay, the man she married turned out to be a completely different man from the man she had dated. The transformation had been gradual yet powerful. Barely a couple of months into the marriage, it became apparent that while her new husband could very well shower her with roses, he could just as easily fly into a rage the minute he discovered evidence of her failure to stick to the budget such as store receipt with an item or two that wasn't on the list.

From day one, Derek unveiled his book of rules for every aspect of their finances which had to be followed to the letter. At first, Ana had found no reason to object to what seemed like a good financial plan. They had both agreed on a common goal of building a solid financial portfolio so they could afford to buy a home and expensive vacations. The financial sacrifices did not seem over the top. She was _not_ a big spender so she already lived without what other women considered absolute necessities such as a lavishly updated wardrobe.

Ana had grown up understanding the need for budgeting, and she and her mother had lived comfortably within their means but Derek's rules of budgeting and spending left no room for personal spending (things that you buy but don't necessarily need). So it was virtually impossible for Ana to go shopping without violating one of the rules in one way or another.

He kept an inventory of everything in the house and she often found herself on eggshells, dreading the moment when Derek would find out that she'd bought something that wasn't on the approved shopping list.

"What do we have here, Ana?" Derek said, taking the cap off the lipstick and holding it close to Ana's nose.

"Uh," she slowly spoke feeling like a naughty child, "that's a...a new shade of lipstick."

"And when did you get this?"

Ana considered lying and telling him it was a gift from Kate, but her cheeks were burning red by now, and there was no way Derek was going to buy it.

Derek clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Ana, we've been through this. All purchases must be budgeted first."

Ana bit her lip furiously. She hated his rules and yet, at the same time, she didn't want to rock the boat.

"Why do you do this, Ana? Every time you do this we have to go through this interrogation." He clicked his tongue again.

"I'm only doing this for your own good, Ana. You have a big spending problem Ana. Just admit it."

"What are you going to do with my lipstick?" Ana asked weakly.

Derek smiled a devilish smile. He looked at the lipstick in his hand and then again at Ana. "What do you think I'm going to do with it?"

"Throw it away?"

"Yes I am. You think I'm being mean to you but I'm really doing this for your own good."

Together they went through Ana's purse and see if she had hidden away any goodies.

Often, Ana felt conflicted. Sometimes, it was just impossible to argue against what seemed like sound financial principles, especially when he resorted to quoting financial guru Suze Orman. 'Living on a budget isn't really constrictive or confining, it's just the opposite. It's the only way to live with any freedom. A budget really helps us enjoy our money more, because we're in control of what we're spending," he would say.

Other times, she resented the way he scrutinized every penny she spent in this same malicious manner She even regretted giving him so much control of all the financial decisions early on in the marriage, including depositing her paycheck into their joint checking account. She had trusted him completely and he'd taken advantage of it.

Later, when she became pregnant, she couldn't help but feel trapped in the marriage; there was no way she was going to get a divorce and leave her child without a far. She tried to make the best of the situation by trying to be more understanding. So she kept on depositing her entire paycheck in their joint checking account so as not to give her husband cause for concern (and he would become less controlling). She had nothing to hide and she thought that by being completely open about their finances would give him no reason to think she was planning on spending her hard earned money frivolously.

By the time her due date grew nearer, things went from bad to worse. Derek became increasingly suspicious, accusing her of reckless overspending THEIR money on what he considered luxuries. He even went as far as questioning the gifts she received for her baby shower and when she at last decided to start depositing her paycheck in her own bank account and gain some financial independence, he retaliated by refusing take care of their other household bills even though his income was at least twice as much as hers.

By the time Teddy was born, Ana was at her wits end; still she refused to even consider a divorce thinking she didn't want her child to suffer like she did when her own parents divorced, and still had hope that Derek could still change and stop being so controlling.

"I'm only doing this for us, Ana. We got to build a solid nest egg for us, for our son." He would tell her. .

She continued suffering in silence. She never even talked about her financial difficulties with anyone, least of all her mother or Kate. Part of it was that she was deeply ashamed and also, part of her started believing that there was nothing she could do to stop the abuse. While it was true that the man was virtually suffocating her, it wasn't as though Derek was physically abusive, she told herself.

One day, when Teddy was only a few months old, they had a huge argument over her breaking one of his rules by purchasing the most expensive brand of baby wipes –as opposed to their usual genetic brand- without a coupon or discount of any kind. Yes, he scrutinized every receipt like a shark circling over its prey. The argument escalated when Ana decided to start packing her bags. Derek's immediate reaction was to back off as soon as he realized she was serious about leaving. Instead of yelling back, he begged her forgiveness. He went as far as surprising Ana with a new car the next day as a way to make it up to her and show her 'how much he cared about her'.

Ana had been home cooking dinner when she received an unexpected call from the Toyota dealership informing her that Derek had purchased a new Toyota Corolla for her as a gift, and that all she needed to do was to come down and co-sign the papers. Ana was beyond shocked. Later, he invited Carla and Kate and a few friends to dinner so he could proudly make the announcement. But before everyone started expressing their congratulations-they all knew Ana had been driving an old clunker more suitable for a junkyard since forever-Derek delivered a well-timed punch line.

"And you know the best part?" He grinned. Everyone at the table looked at him expectantly, smiling, expecting to hear something great. "She got to choose the color," Derek said in a derogatory tone.

END OF FLASHBACK.

...

Ana blinked twice, her thoughts back to the present. Teddy had fallen asleep in her arms and Christian had moved away from the piano. He was beside her on the couch, looking at her expectantly. He had said something about how beautiful she looked and wanting to wake up every morning with her by her side.

"So, what do you say Ana? Would you move in with me?"

"Move in?" Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. First, he had proposed to give her a loan so that she could stay home with Teddy and now he was asking that they move in together and it seemed to her they were moving too fast. "Christian, please, I need time to think."

"Is that a no?"

Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Christian had a way of making it all sound so easy but the bottom line was that she had a child to think about. And while she had agreed on accepting a loan from him, she was still thinking of going back home where she belonged. If she stayed in Los Angeles it would be all too easy to let him take over her life, and she couldn't let herself become completely dependent on a man. Although Christian wasn't any man, he was the LOVE of her life. But she was scared of rushing things. And they needed more time getting to know each other better before moving in together. Furthermore, she was confident they could still make it work; she clearly remembered Christian expressing his willingness to travel three thousand miles and back ( or something along those lines) just to see her.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you for all the love! Glad to know you're still reading. Your awesome comments help keep the creative juices flowing. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two

"No, that's not what I mean," Ana said. "I didn't say I would not move in with you. I just...I just need more time. It's not as simple... I had a life back in Michigan. This move was supposed to be temporary and now..." She trailed off. Exhaled. She looked exhausted, it had been a long evening."Please."

Christian looked down at Teddy who had fallen asleep in Ana's arms, his head on her lap and his little body curled up against the cushions. Something in him softened. She was stroking her son' s hair tenderly and looking down at his candid face, her tired eyes whispering: _It's going to be alright baby, mommy loves you very much._

Mother and son together, a picture of love. Even though part of him was annoyed ( she had refused his proposal to move in with him and he was NOT used to women refusing anything from him), there was another part—the greater part- that felt overcome with feelings of boundless love and tenderness toward both Ana and Teddy. It was the kind of love that never fails, the kind of love he'd never experienced before.

It occurred to him they still had some time, a couple of weeks to be exact, before she had to decide whether or not she was going back to Michigan. Indeed, a small voice reminded him of the conversation he had with Grace about the internship position. So in reality, he had nothing to worry about; he could afford to wait until she was ready. In the meantime, he would devote every day to kissing her and telling her how much he loved her because ultimately he would not rest until she was living with him, even if it took him forever.

He turned sideways on the couch, one arm resting alongside the backrest. "Ana, we're so good together. I know you can feel it like I do," he caressed her cheek with his thumb and she leaned in to the gentleness of his touch. "All I want is for us to be together... and a chance to make you happy." His gaze dropped to the sleeping boy on her lap. He carefully chose his next words. "But I will wait for you, I will waiting for the timing to be right for both you and Teddy."

She was happy to see he was in a lighter mood. "You will wait for me?"

"I will, I will wait even when I'm old and gray and without any hair," he smirked and she smirked back. "The question is, will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?"

Ana's expression brightened when she recognized the lyrics to the song by the Beatles. The reference was bitter-sweet as it reminded her of her long-lost father, a huge Beatles fan. But before she had the chance to dwell on it, Christian surprised her by moving over to play the song on the piano. His fingers glided and she felt compelled to sing for she knew the lyrics by heart. And so she carefully positioned Teddy on the couch with his head resting on a pillow, and joined Christian on the piano bench. A deep emotion twinkled in her eyes as she sang and he winked back in response.

When I get older losing my hair  
Many years from now  
Will you still be sending me a valentine  
Birthday greetings, bottle of wine?  
If I'd been out till quarter to three  
Would you lock the door?  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me  
When I'm sixty-four?

…...

* * *

Three weeks later

Grace Trevelyan Grey had just finished straightening the papers on her desk when Ana walked in. She welcomed her warmly and invited her to take a seat across from hers. She was happy to see her ; she' had known that Ana was the perfect match for her son from the moment she saw the two of them together at their family dinner a couple of weeks ago. Call it mother instinct: but she was certain of this, just like she'd known from the moment she'd met Christian's first wife that she was ill suited for her son.

However, after the fiasco with Kristen, she understood Christian's need to keep his relationship with Ana private, just between the family, which meant that she needed to exclude them from social gatherings and dinner parties. She saw no problem with this, the important thing was to keep the media from hounding Ana and Teddy.

Today, she'd called her into the office to discuss her application to enroll in the program as as a child facilitator. Grace believed that Ana appeared to be the perfect candidate and this meeting was the formal interview.

"Ana, I'm pleased to hear you're interested in pursuing a career as a child facilitator. It's a challenging and rewarding career. Can you tell me more about your skills, and where do you see yourself five years from now?"

Wanting to project a high level of confidence, Ana took a moment to make herself comfortable. She was a little nervous but she was wearing her lucky pinstripe skirt suit. In addition, it certainly helped that she knew her interviewer on a personal level. But just in case, she mentally rehearsed a positive affirmations before answering the question.

"I am driven to be the best at what I do. I work hard and I love taking in new challenges and working with people I can really learn from. I'm excited to start making a difference in the lives of children with disabilities. Five years from now, I see myself more committed to the field of special education, helping parents overcome challenges and perhaps looking into becoming a licensed program instructor."

"The work is demanding. It requires every ounce of your focused attention for the entire time you're working with a child, six hours a day." Grace spoke in a professional manner. "The internship is eighteen months. After that, it takes another eighteen months to become fully certified. It's usually during the internship that we end up losing about 40% of our applicants." she paused to gauge her reaction. This was the part of the interview where she learned the most about an applicant's natural disposition. It was important for her to make absolutely sure that the candidate for the position had the right temperament for the job. She owed it to the families and the children she worked with. When Ana's face did not register doubt or the slightest hesitation, she tilted her head and continued speaking.

"I understand you will also be working with your son as well. Do you think you can handle both responsibilities without burning out?" Grace leaned into her desk and waited for Ana's answer. She wanted to make sure Ana had thought things through. Working with children with special needs had a high turn over rate, and it made it hard for the children having to adjust to a new person. While all children need stability, autistic children are in greater need of stability in order to optimize their pathways to learning and socialization."

Ana shifted in her seat and gave her a small smile, trying her darnest NOT to bite her lips. The question was undoubtedly a curve ball.

"I think I can do both. I love working with children and I believe I have the patience and gentleness required." she said sincerely. " I believe that working with children with autism it's not just a matter of techniques, it's also a matter of intuition, instinct and nature." She paused, as if to let her words have their full effect. "Also, I must say that having a child who is autistic has taught me to appreciate the uniqueness in every child and I have spent a lot of time learning, observing and practicing, trying to understand. Being a parent is a full time career choice so I think I will have a tendency to see the children I work with in the same way. In a way, for me there will be no punch clocks, as I will be thinking of the children and their needs and the best ways to help them long after my shift is over."

Grace smiled. She loved Ana's answer, it showed her level of passion and dedication. Yet, she felt she needed to steer the interview back to preventing worker burnout.

"One of our primary goals is to we make sure to provide a respectful and relaxing working environment for every member of our staff and opportunities for collaboration and socializing outside of work, to help prevent higher turnover rates. She paused and studied Ana. Her expression brightened a little and appeared more relaxed. "Furthermore, here at Son-Rise, we believe in making every effort to promote feelings of job satisfaction, and that's one of the reasons we provide a generous stipend during the entire eighteen months of our internship." Grace paused before mentioning the total amount of the stipend. "It's not a lot, and unfortunately, completing the internship does not guarantee a position in our resident program. I just wanted to make sure that you understood that."

Ana nodded. She had already done the math. The stipend wasn't a lot of money—it was an unpaid internship after all-but it would definitely help with the basics. Her lips curved into a smile when she considered the implications. The internship would give her some financial independence which meant she would only need to borrow a small amount from christian. Also, because the internship was only six hours a day, that meant she could available to work with Teddy herself the rest of the time.

"On the other hand, we do provide childcare during your shift," Grace added as though she'd been reading Ana's mind. Yes, it truly seemed like the ideal situation.

Ana smiled. "I understand. I'm very much looking forward to my first day."

Grace reciprocated her smile and then glanced down at her notes. "One more thing, before you go...what was the most difficult problem you've faced with your son and how did you solve it?"

"Whenever I face a problem, I look at it from many angles. When my son was very young, that is before his diagnosis, he would have major tantrums during mealtimes but I couldn't figure out what the problem was. Invariably, his food would wind up on the floor. Mealtimes became very stressful. I asked my mother, other mothers I knew, I read parenting books. At the time, the consensus seamed to be that time-outs were the solution, but Teddy did not seem to respond, he seemed unaffected. Nothing I tried seemed to work. Finally, I decided to go see a counselor. She helped me realize that I needed to stop and listen to what Teddy was trying to tell me with his behavior. Eventually, I stopped insisting that he eat some more at the first sign that he was done eating. I learned that a better alternative were 'time-ins' where I focused on what he was trying to tell me instead of sending him to his room and be isolated, and I found that it reduced the number of tantrums he was having."

"It sounds like it was the right thing to do," Grace smiled approvingly. "The last thing you would want to do with a child with autism is isolate him. I find it really remarkable that you found something that worked even before you had a diagnosis for your son." She crossed her arms across the desk, still smiling. "Welcome to our internship program, Ana. You're exactly the kind of person we're looking for," she added, rising to her feet and offering her hand.

Ana beamed as they shook hands. She couldn't wait to tell Christian the good news.

Later

Christian was sitting at his desk with a mountain of paperwork and counting the hours. He couldn't wait to hear the news from Ana, although admittedly, it wasn't much of a surprise, was it? There was little doubt in his mind that Grace would wind up accepting Ana's application.

A couple of minutes later, Ana called and Christian smiled into the receiver. "Something wonderful happened?" he asked. Although he couldn't see her, he was imagining the Cheshire grin she was wearing. It had truly been so refreshing for him to see. Any other woman in her place –just because of her relationship with him- would have certainly expected preferential treatment. But not his Ana; she was one those rare souls whose thoughts were precious and had much to contribute to the world. He smiled inwardly. Love, and it's wonder, it's perfection had blossomed in her to the point that it was nearly making a poet out of him. He chuckled inwardly. And all this was coming from a guy who in the last couple of years had adopted a rather cynical view of love and romantic relationships.

"I got the position!"

"This calls for a celebration," Christian stated. "Let's ask Mia if she would watch Teddy on Saturday so you and I can have a night together just you and me."

"Hmm... here or at Escala?"

"At my place," Christian quickly replied. He was planning a surprise for Ana at Escala and he couldn't wait for her to see what he'd planned.

"What do you wanna do, baby?

Her answer—the simplicity of it- surprised him. "Watch a movie," Ana said. Deep down she was a homebody who longed to unwind with popcorn and a movie and in the company of the love of her life. "There's a movie I've been wanting to watch since forever."

…...

* * *

Escala. Saturday afternoon.

"Hey, sis. What are you up to these days?"

Mia and Lily both turned to see Elliot stepping off the elevator. It was an unexpected visit but since he was family, Taylor had not considered it necessary to announce his arrival.

"Wow, what's this? What have you girls done with this place?"

"We're helping Christian plan a surprise for Ana," Lily informed him. She was blonde and fairly attractive; she was Mia's best friend. And even though she hadn't met Ana yet, she already felt jealous of the lucky girl who'd won Christian's heart. Not long ago, Mia had tried to play matchmaker but Christian had made it quite clear he wasn't interested, he wasn't into blondes like Lily who were looking for a good catch.

Mia was a little surprised to see Elliot arrive without an invitation from her or Christian. Even though they were a close-knit family, it was no secret that Christian and Elliot had a somewhat strained relationship since grandpa Grey had passed away two years ago.

Elliot kissed Mia on the cheek. He nodded at Lily and she nodded back in response. He turned his head when he heard a very realistic whistle of a train coming from the adjacent room. He followed the yellow brick road and watched as freight and passenger toy trains whizzed by around a 36 feet long track.

"Isn't magnificent?" Mia gushed. "It's an original American Flyer, 4629 Gilbert road system."

"The most realistic model trains ever built..." Elliot added with a frown. Back in the day, he and Christian had a set just like it. Wait a minute. This must be the same train set here. "I don't understand. Why are you setting it up?"

"It's for Teddy. Christian wants to surprise Ana." Mia said, oblivious to Elliot's growing discomfort.

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. How could this be? This train set was a vintage set that belonged in a museum-they didn't make train sets of the same quality nowadays- it didn't deserve to be put in the hands of a snotty two year old.

"Christian is totally smitten with her, you know" Mia went on. " And they're celebrating. Ana landed an internship at the Institute."

Elliot's frown turned into a sneer. "Christian approved of this? This train set is a family heirloom, it used to belong to Grandpa Grey. You do know that, don't you, Mia?"

Mia and Lily exchanged a look, their smiles fading.

Mia took a deep breath and exhaled. "Elliot...I hope you're not about to start World War III over this," she said. She truly had no recollection of her brothers playing with the vintage train set; by the time she was old enough to play with them, both boys had moved into their pre-teen years.

Elliot remembered the day his grandfather brought home the Gilbert American Flyer train set as though it was yesterday. He'd been about eight years old and Christian five. He'll never forget the look on grandpa's face when he unveiled the little surprise he'd been working on when for the last few weeks.

Back then, Elliot had watched in stunned silence as his eyes traveled over the train set making its rounds around the track. It seemed to have come out straight out of the golden age when steam ruled the rails. The track had been set up six inches above the longest wooden table he'd ever seen , whole sections supported by a river bank covered with papier mache painted to resemble real stone cliffs. There was a water tower, a little train station, a country side, buildings, a village. The entire thing had been assembled with clock makers precision and every effort had been taken to make it look as realistic as possible. The bitter-sweet memories rushed back to those days when he was young and stupid and still believed in Santa Claus,when he still believed that winning his grandfather' s heart was still possible.

The fairy tale came to a bitter end the minute Elliot impulsively reached to grab one of the engines off the track making all the others behind it collapse. Even though he was the oldest, Elliot had always been rather impulsive and hyperactive much more so than Christian. And that single action earned him grandpa's eternal disapproval. "You little fool," he'd hissed. "No touching, just looking!"

Even to this day, Elliot felt his cheeks burning with shame at the memory. And even though mom and dad came to his defense, all he remembered was how his grandfather had injured him. In his mind, it became crystal clear that grandpa Grey favored Christian, his golden boy. As the years went by, the two of them spent much time together enjoying the train set, as if they were of one heart and one mind, while Elliot often felt like the third wheel. The pain of rejection was still there as raw as ever, and it made him very, very angry.

His sister asked him a question and after a moment he turned to stare at her, the scowl on his forehead deepened.

"So, when is Christian coming back?" He asked. It was so unfair. Why did Christian always get the nicest perks in life? A fucking crime! It was about time someone stepped in to even the score.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**

As I mentioned before, the Son-Rise program is a renowned program for the treatment of Autism, and the principles discussed here were taken from websites and books that discuss its basic principles. I can't remember if I mentioned that I have a background in special education, have a degree in educational psychology and have worked directly in field for several school districts, and that's how I feel I can write confidently about the subject. Again, I have training in the field but I'm not an expert. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty- three

Elliot left Escala shortly after learning that Mia was planning on going to Ana's Cabin at the Institute to babysit Teddy so that Christian and Ana could go on a date. He assumed they were going out somewhere probably a club or a restaurant. What he didn't know was that Christian was bringing Ana back to Escala and enjoy a romantic dinner followed by a movie. Consumed by a jealousy that knew no bounds, Elliot drove to a middle class neighborhood where one of his many lady friends lived ( he had quite a reputation for being a man-whore).The woman in question, was a journalist worked with strong ties to the _National_ Enquirerand was thrilled to hear from Elliot all the details of Christian's relationship to Anastasia Steel. In the past, he'd shared similar stories about Christian and Kristen Steward and she'd been gracious enough to keep his identity a secret whenever pressed by her boss to name her sources.

* * *

…...

Later that evening at the Son-Rise Institute

Christian and Mia arrived together at Ana's place. Teddy was happy to see Mia; he pranced around on his tippy toes and twirled before settling in with Mia. Christian and Ana left shortly after and walked the short distance to the main building in good spirits. Ana was telling Christian how much she appreciated Mia caring for Teddy when Taylor appeared behind them.

"Sir, I just received word that the press is on the premises outside the front of the building," he said even as the couple continued to move forward into the main lobby.

The three of them halted, taking in the scene outside the crystal-clear glass doors was a scrum of people, cameras, microphones and TV vans.

"What-the-f-

"Christian." Grace came forward to meet them. "Doors are locked." This late in the evening there were only a handful of personnel in the building. "We have to make a statement to the media." She nodded to the press mosh outside.

"No we don't," Christian quickly replied. We don't have to do anything." He was thinking that creating a new piece of news would take the focus off his relationship with Ana and Teddy, deflect the paparazzi's interest and save them from further scrutiny. He wanted to protect her from any association with that the break-up spectacle otherwise known as his failed first marriage.

"What can we do?" Grace wondered.

"We can create a diversion," Christian mumbled.

Grace's eyes brightened as a new idea came to mind. "Go on ahead," she said to Christian and Ana. "I have just the thing to keep them busy for at least a few minutes."

As the ventured outside, the roar of the paparazzi's voices yelling questions and taking pictures shocked Ana. But Christian was quick to react and rushed her to the Audi SUV with Taylor leading their way.

The reporters moved to the front of the car in an attempt to get more clear shots through the clear glass windshield Taylor attempted to move out as Ana buried her face in Christian's shoulder, attempting to hide her face. To ensure he wasn't followed, Taylor gunned the powerful Audi and took a series of quick turns, counting on the fact that the paparazzi would assume they would be heading anywhere but back to Escala.

In her head, Ana clearly pictured the headlines in the tabloid magazines:

 _Kristen Stewart's Ex finds love in mother of Autistic Child_

"How did they know about us?" She mused once they were sure they weren't being followed.

Christian shook his head in response. _"_ It's gonna be okay," he murmured. "They'll leave us alone once they figure there's nothing sensationalist to talk about." He stated hoping their story would not be picked up by the tabloids. Hopefully, there will be perhaps a one time mention in an short article somewhere speculating about his new love and it will end there without further harassment.

With a sigh, Ana leaned her head on Christian's shoulder. She was so looking forward to a quiet evening at Escala. It was a rare treat to be able to get a break like this and she wasn't going to let what happened at the Institute ruin her evening.

* * *

… _..._

Grace faced the paparazzi's flashing cameras and smiled.

"How do you feel about your son and the young woman he's with in a serious relationship?" A reporter shouted.

"Is it true that the young lady is enrolled in your therapy program for the treatment of Autism?"

Grace considered the question for a moment. The reporters were clearly making the assumption that Ana and Christian were together, as if someone had leaked the information. Further, somehow they knew about Teddy.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss my son's affairs, but you are certainly welcome to come in and tour the facility," she offered with a candid smile, inviting them inside with a courteous wave of the hand.

The paparazzi looked at one another not knowing what to make of this invitation. Perhaps, they naively thought they would get a picture of Teddy? Grace smiled to herself. At this late hour, all the children had left the facility. Perhaps this was her chance to facilitate public awareness to her life's work.

"Ours is primarily a parent training program." She started once they stepped inside the building. "Furthermore, studies have showed that even though therapies such as ABA are effective in the treatment of autism, the effectiveness of parent education programs have resulted in promising outcomes for children with autism."

The photographers stood in a close circle and surveyed the large lobby with exquisite wooden floors an oval vaulted ceiling that took at least two thirds of the room.

"And while Autism is a developmental condition that affects children in varying degrees and there is no size- fits- all type of treatment, parents that play an active role in their child's treatment can expect greater improvement. It seems like a no brainer, doesn't it? But the thing is, the vast majority of parents trust their children's school and therapists and watch from the sidelines. Parents need to be take a stance, feel confident that they know their children best and that any treatment has a greater likelihood of being effective if the parent can follow up its basic principles at home where the child spends the majority of his or her time. The home is the child's natural environment and the parents are the ones with vested interest in their child's recovery."

"So basically what your saying is that parents should become psychologists themselves and conduct their child's therapy themselves if they want their kid to recover." One of the reporters mocked before exchanging a look with her fellow reporters. They all had a glazed look in their eyes, meaning they were already bored with the subject matter. This was not what they had bargained for, they'd been hoping to get some good shots of Christian and his girl, and now they were stuck listening to this lady talk about a childhood disorder that made the headlines every once in a while but was not juicy enough to make the tabloids.

Grace by amused by the question. "Ah, I'm so glad you asked. That is nothing but a simplistic misconception." The reporters rolled their eyes and she paused. "A parent does not need to become a psychologist to help their child. All they need is to do is enroll in our courses and come to the seminars with an open mind. That's all."

"That's all, huh?" A male reporter said with skepticism, surveying the place. "And so...This is the place where miracles happen?"

"Miracles do happen. We have hundreds of success stories," Grace replied, smiling not at all put off by their attitude." Our program is home-based and it's designed to help children and their families through interactive play how to connect and communicate at the deepest level where learning can begin. The hardest part is for the parent to remain optimistic and non-judgmental of their child's behavior but here at Son-Rise we provide parents with emotional support. Every day I receive letters from grateful parents who were able to unlock their children's potential and even though it was a long process, they were able to create a support network with other parents who also participated in the program. And yes, in answer to your question, placing the parent at the center, as the most important and lasting resource provides consistent and compelling focus for training, education, and inspiration." She concluded with a well timed nod and a smile.

"Thanks for your time, m'am." The reporters snapped a couple of pictures and got ready to go, resigned to the fact that they were not going to get anything juicier than this 'interview'.

* * *

…...

The minute Ana stepped off the elevator, she was absolutely astounded. It took her another minute or so Anna to take in the amazing makeover which made the place virtually unrecognizable. Gone were the expensive flower vases and exotic pieces of art. The elegant don't- touch- me white sofa had been replaced by a sectional couch with kid-friendly upholstery. The couch allowed for plenty of seating space, strategically facing a brick wall which displayed a flat screen. The brick wall behind the TV had been intentionally left unadorned to bring the focus to the texture of the wall and allow television viewing with few distractions. Ana easily pictured herself and Christian lounging around on the couch with their legs stretched out on a Saturday morning catching a game, watching a movie or reading together and with Teddy playing by them on the sectional. She could almost taste the snacks and popcorn they would indulge in while relaxing. It was all absolutely perfect.

She continued surveying the room, doing a full 360 degree turn. The living space in the great room offered an open floor plan that connected into the dining room and the former sitting room. She stared at dining room area for a long time. There was something different about it, something other than the fact that the elegant Victorian style dining table and chairs which comfortably seated 12, had been replaced by round cherry colored table with comfortably cushioned chairs. The dining area looked cozy and inviting, a place where she could picture herself seated with Teddy and Christian having a meal together, and not having to worry about Teddy spilling something and making a mess.

Room after room were like oceans of unused space. As if sensing what she was thinking, he added, "I was thinking that removing unnecessary objects would provide Teddy with more freedom to move around; not only that, but unused space had the added benefit of not being over-stimulating.

At last, her eyes connected with Christian's, his boyish smile resonating in her heart. " Christian. You did this for Teddy? For me?"

" _I did it for us._ When I say us, I mean you, me and Teddy." He said reaching for her hands. Their fingers intertwined and their hands naturally swayed gently from side to side. "I want you and Teddy to feel welcome here, like you're right at home. I don't want you to have to worry about breaking things."

Ana felt a huge lump forming in her throat. She couldn't believe Christian had practically re-decorated the place for them. A whistling sound caught her attention and her gaze shifted to the opposite side of the room near the stairs. There it was: the most magnificent train set she'd ever seen several inches off the ground. It was high enough so that Teddy would be able to enjoy watching the trains make their rounds from a safe distance.

They both gravitated to that side of the room still holding hands.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking...it might be a little too much, but I wanted you to see it first before we show Teddy." When she didn't immediately respond, he let go of her hands and moved to pull a nylon cover over the train set from a receding place on the wall. "Out of sight, out of mind," he grinned.

"Oh, Christian," She sighed overcome by emotion.

"I think he will definitely enjoy it as he grows older."

That last line really melted her heart. It showed that he was already picturing them-the three of them- being together for years to come. Before she knew what was happening, tears of happiness were rolling down her cheek.

"Hey," Christian cupped her face and dried her tears with his thumb. Seconds later, their lips naturally gravitated closer and were about to meet in a kiss when they heard someone clearing her throat.

It was Mrs. Jones, she was standing just outside the doors that led to the kitchen. "Ms. Evelyn says dinner is ready."

Christian and Ana exchanged a look that spoke a thousand words, a look that said dinner was the furthest thing from their minds.

"Gail, please tell Evelyn we will come down and have dinner in half an hour," he said with a tiny smirk and with his eyes still glued on Ana. He wordlessly took her hand and led her upstairs to the master bedroom. He took her swiftly into his enormous bedroom. The room was completely dark but when he pressed a button on the wall, it glowed with firelight from an electric fireplace. She had often wondered what this room looked like ever since he first brought her to his home a few weeks ago. Of course, at the time they had Teddy with them. Had he purposely refrained from showing it to her...perhaps because it would be hard to keep from wanting to take her to bed right then and there?

The first thing she noted was the start simplicity of his bedroom. The floor was white tile and there was a white fur rug in front of the fireplace. The king sized bed sat pristine, untouched, in the middle of the room.

For a brief moment she wondered if he'd also re-decorated his bedroom to keep distractions at bay. The thought amused her. This man was an a Greek god, his soul had come to life straight out of a page of ancient Greek mythology. She sought his gaze and one look was all it took for them both to quickly start peeling off every piece of clothing. There they stood in complete awe of one another. And then it was as if time slowed to a crawl as he started trailing kisses along her jaw, teasing the corner of her mouth. She made an impatient sound and reached up to grab the back of his head, holding him in place as she sought his mouth. When their lips finally met, they sizzled like the electric fire in the fireplace. She kissed him long and hard, loving the wetness of his tongue with unashamed abandon, running her hands through his hair, writhing against his hot tongue. He teased her lips, exploring all the places in her mouth until so much heat fired between their bodies that she thought she would go mad with want. And she arched against his mouth, needing more of this, more of him. At last, he lifted her, cupping her bottom and walked her over to the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist. He lowered her onto the bed, keeping his eyes on her face as he followed her down, pressing the weight of his gorgeous body on hers and matching her in need and desire.

They were lying flesh against flesh, no barriers between them. A part of him was still trying to hold out. But it was as if Mother Nature had made their bodies to fit and slide together in the most amazing way. Just a slight movement on her part and he was soon between her thighs. His lips teased her small, firm, pink nipples, alternating between them and she started moving in a circular motion, she was sooo wet for him there would be no resistance. She moaned the second she felt his knees push her thighs apart. Oh, God, there he was... just on the brink of coming. Yet he stayed right there at her entrance, delaying the union of their bodies until she thought she would go crazy. Oh, why was he drawing this out and torturing her?

Then both his hands gripped her wrists above her head, pinning her there. The move fueled her desire ten fold. He went on to pay attention to her nipples once again and she nearly cried in frustration. But just as she thought he decided to hold back again, he pushed straight into her making her let out a gasp. A looong steady entrance. He stayed there motionless, just the two of them fused, staring into each other's eyes. Then, he gloriously started moving in and out of her, shifting his grasp so that he had both of her wrists in one hand, and ran his other hand over her breast and the sensitive area of her waist. They moved together in a feverish rhythm until they reached a critical peak, simultaneously expanding and exploding into an orgasm so strong, so deep, they both cried out of love and ecstasy.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

I've had some down time since I posted the last chapter. In spite of health issues, I found myself with time to write. Thanks to those of you that reviewed, favorited and followed, you kept my spirits up :)

In this chapter, there are a few quotes from the trilogy in the dialogue. I didn't mark them, but I'm sure you'll recognize them.

All mistakes are mine. Multiple POV's in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four

The dinner date continued

Later that evening

Ana smiled in appreciation at Mrs. Jones when she brought out their dinner served on an elegant platter. Her dinner plate looked exquisite; thin slices of roast beef and salmon covered in steamed vine leaves, black salt asparagus, and creamy Au gratin potatoes. Christian's plate had grilled salmon and roasted beets. Every item on his plate had been specially prepared to keep Christian's hypertension issues under control. Ana's gaze shifted to Christian as he thanked Mrs. Jones and his gaze met hers once again. Up until this point, their conversation had been light and still basking in the glow of their lovemaking.

"Hey, " Christian murmured after they were half-way through the meal. "You never said how you liked what I've done with this place."

"It's absolutely perfect," she sighed with a dreamy look on her face. In all honesty, she was already picturing herself living here every day and waking up next to Christian EVERY SINGLE morning. As it was, Christian frequently spent the night at the cabin but certainly not every single night.

Christian smiled before taking a sip of his red wine. Her next words took him completely by surprise.

"As a matter of fact," Ana went on, "there's nothing I would love more than to live here with you." The words came out of her lips spontaneously but then blushed a little at the thought of being too forward. She lowered her gaze and drew circles around the rim of her glass. How silly. Christian had been the one to suggest they move in together in the first place.

Christian found her sudden shyness particularly adorable. "Wait a minute...is this what I think it means?"

Ana nodded, a slow smile brightening her face. "When you first brought me here it was so elegant, picture perfect. But it didn't feel like a home. And now, "I can see myself living here with Teddy. She surveyed the room, appreciating the thought he had put into making everything look just right. "It means so much to me..." She trailed off. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she spoke again. "There's no doubt in my mind, Teddy and I will be very happy living here."

"We aim to please, Miss Steele." He took a sip of his wine and she followed suit.

"Christian... you're very generous and I really appreciate everything you've done including the loan you offered me ..."

"I've only wanted to give you the world, Anastasia. I still do actually so I'm still hoping that one day you start seeing everything that's mine as yours too."

"I just want you, Christian. Not all the add-ons." Indeed, his wealth only made her feel uncomfortable.

"I hope that you finally realize that I want you, anyway I can get you." He gave her a small smile this time which she reciprocated. "And I know how important Teddy is to you. I figured you'd be happy here if you thought he would the happy here."

"I love how relaxed you are with him and he with you. I think he feels comfortable around you because you accept him the way he is, no judgments or expectations." She paused looking at him with admiration. "How do you do that?"

"I honestly don't know, Ms. Steele," he grinned with a boyish roll of the shoulders.

Right then, Evelyn the chef appeared to serve their desert. It was her specialty, a mud pie made out of Oreo cookie crust and vanilla ice cream, topped with fresh whipped cream, walnuts and drizzled with chocolate syrup.

"I hope you enjoy." Evelyn said, looking mostly at Christian, looking for his approval.

"Thank you, Evelyn. Dinner was perfect," Ana said. In response, Evelyn barely nodded and then discreetly disappeared back into the kitchen. Ana stared after her; this time her second time meeting Evelyn. Even though the interactions had been short, she was certain the woman clearly disliked her.

"When I was in middle school I rode my bike every day after school to the institute." Christian suddenly spoke as they enjoyed their dessert. "The first year, it was hard to relate to the kids. Mostly, I tuned them out and did my homework or played games on my mom's computer. One day, my mom introduced me to this kid named Brandon. He was exactly my age but he never spoke to me or answered any questions. He would come and hang out with me while he waited for his mom to pick him up. Sometimes, I would play a card game with him and shared a few laughs. But that was as far as our communication ever went. Somehow, I think we developed some kind of unspoken understanding. I remember trying to figure out what he was thinking or feeling but the few times that I tried to get a response from him he retreated and the more laid back I was, the more he seemed to want to connect with me at some level." He paused, taking in the fact that Ana was hanging onto his every word. "Years later, mom told me how Brandon would always bring with him a deck of cards and got upset if for some reason he was not able to bring them." He smiled a little nostalgically, "he always brought along that same deck of cards, as a way of a greeting."

"Thanks for telling me that," she smiled back. What a sweet heartwarming story. She almost said something to that effect but then thought men usually don't like it when others point out their softer side as they perceive it as a threat to their maleness. "Did your brother and sister also hang out at the institute?"

"Not very much back then, actually." He took one last bite of the mud pie. Ana noticed that he was careful with portion control and only had a few bites in all. My mom brought Mia to work with her when she was little while Elliot and I stayed in after-school programs. It was sort of a surprise when Mia announced in her senior year of high school that she wanted to follow in mom' footsteps. Up until that point she hadn't shown much interest in mom's work."

"Your sister is truly amazing," Ana said with tears brimming in her eyes. Words could not express how grateful she felt for all the love and support Mia had given her and Teddy.

Christian slightly nodded in response. "Elliot was a different story altogether."

Ana's brows rose in interest. "Oh?" she gently prompted him to continue.

"He's never been interested in anything related to the institute, he always avoided it like the plague. Although, in all fairness, he's not much of a people person. Not that I'm Mr. Gregarious either, but most times I make an effort to remind myself that there is value in every person, and that I can always learn something from every one."

Anna nodded. "That shows how open minded you are." She took the last bite of her dessert. It was absolutely delicious. "It sound like you and Elliot have little in common."

"Well, it's not just that. We don't get along either," he admitted. He thought about it for a moment and decided that perhaps it was time he openly spoke of the animosity between him and his brother.

* * *

...

Eliot POV

The woman's voice was bitchy and unforgiving. "Fuck! You promised me an exclusive and you haven't even come close to delivering."

I let out a frustrated huff. I was trying to put my best foot forward here, but this woman is seriously getting on my nerves. "What the heck is wrong with you, woman? I complied with my end of the bargain. You would have never found out about Christian and his new lover if it weren't for me."

"Your story of the Christian Grey and the girl with an autistic kid you mean?" She sneered. "That hardly qualifies as an exclusive."

I hate it when people refer to Christian as _**the Christian Gre**_ y. It's another stark reminder of how far my brother has come and how my own achievements pale in comparison. First, my dear little brother drops out of Harvard to start his own business and winds up succeeding beyond anybody's expectations. Dad was impressed to see Allstate Insurance rapidly becoming one of the top insurance companies in the country with subsidiaries all over the country. Success was all too easy for Christian whereas I' ve had to prove myself to dad again and again. Even though I'm supposedly CEO of GEH, dad is always breathing down my neck, second guessing my decisions. It's so unfair, though. To mom and dad, Christian is like the prodigal son coming home and I'm the loyal son who never left their side. And yet they celebrate and kill the golden calf. They do it for him, all for him. And what about me? The bottom line is that they don't appreciate me, they take me for granted."

"Why must an exclusive always include a scandalous shameful piece?" I ask, trying to pacify her. In the past, provided her with photographs of Christian in pitiful poses that the tabloids later used in their articles portraying him as Kristen's poor jilted lover. One of the poses had Christian at a friend's funeral during a solemn moment and another had him at a grocery store clad in his pajamas and looking his worst. Hardly the image of one of Los Angeles' most eligible bachelors ( not including the elite crowd of Hollywood's movie stars and producers). This time, I really couldn't get anything even remotely compromising for Christian even though I really tried. This was the best I could do considering that my little bro never ever takes his girlfriend out in public.

I move to take her in my arms but she pushes me away, her arms extended against my chest.

"Face it, Elliot. This is crap. My boss IS NOT gonna want to print this, your brother finds a nice girl with a son with disabilities. There's no story here. He sounds like a sweetheart."

I laugh (excited actually that she seems to be playing hard to get) and once again invade her personal space, leaning in, kissing her neck. She stiffens and asks me to stop.

"Oh, c'mon, Blondie, there's no reason you and I can't have some fun."

"STOP!" She yells. I wasn't expecting that and it definitely gets my attention.

"Hey, you don't have to be such a wuss all of a sudden."

Next thing I know, she's showing me the door. "Don't come back, Elliot Grey... unless you have something GOOD! You understand?"

I glare at her, standing at threshold, refusing to move.

"Are you trying to scare me? Wrong move, buddy. You don't know who you're dealing with," she shakes her finger at me with bravado. I think it's hilarious. "Next time, we'll meet in a public place."

"I'm beyond pissed. All of a sudden she's acting as though she needs protection from me. "You got it all wrong here, Blondie...I'm as harmless as a little lamb."

* * *

…...

The next day

Ypsilanti, Michigan

Kate POV

I exit the cafe coffee in hand and with nothing more exciting going on than a mumbled curse word about the weather. But a moment later, a loud screech finds me cursing louder. I whip my head around to see a red Ferrari speeding towards me, the driver not even looking at the road because he was clearly more focused on the cell phone in his hand.

"Asshole! Stop texting before you kill someone!"

His blatant disregard for the safety of others is truly outrageous. I'm beyond frustrated. As a resident doctor, one who's treated accident victims of reckless drivers nearly everyday I was ready to murder him.

Next thing I know, He slams on his brakes and by some evil twist of physics, his car ends up right next to me. _Like right next to me._

"What did you say?"

I quickly recall that I said something obnoxious, but then again, what he's done was obnoxious too. So we were even and I don't have to explain myself. Right?

"I said 'asshole, stop texting before you kill someone', I repeat even though I knew he wasn't asking because he had not actually heard me. I turn to glare at him but was met by a very amused expression.

A very hot, amused expression. I blink.

"You think I can't handle texting and driving, sweetheart?"

I notice that his nicely muscled arm was hanging casually out of his open window. It was a very attractive sight, thought it was rather cold outside for such a maneuver...who wears a short sleeve in this kind of weather?

Wait...had he just called me sweetheart?

"Yes, I did," he responds and I gasp.

I hadn't meant to say that out loud!

"Well, you shouldn't text and drive. It's against the law and you could kill yourself." I couldn't help but notice that the man was very attractive. His whole body seems to shake with amusement.

"You are something else," he chuckles. I just stare at him and he offers his hand. " **Michael Landon** , not the actor. And you are?"

"Something else," I say ignoring his hand. There was something creepy about introducing myself to a guy that just pulled up beside me after I insulted him.

Michael Landon laughs. It's bitterly cold and so I take a sip of my coffee to warm myself up. He then extends his hand closer to me. "Seriously? He questions and I sigh. His hand looks very warm, his expression, calm and inviting. The fact that this man is particularly attractive does not help my resolve to keep my distance.

"Kate Kavanagh," I say giving in, taking his hand. It was a nice warm handshake. His blue eyes sparkled and his curly blond hair gives him an irresistible boyish look.

Michael frowns. "You're freezing!"

"Yeah, blame the weather," I say. "Early winter, they say." He didn't let go of my hand and before I could react, he tightens his grip and pulls me closer. With a strangled gasp, I crash into the door of his vehicle, and his hand moves to my upper arm. My eyes widen and stare right into his mischievous ones.

"Come inside, it's warmer." His voice floats over my face and I realize I was actually leaning through his window like in a trance.

"Um..." I mutter. All sorts of alarm bells were going on in my head, warning me against getting into a car with a stranger, even an attractive one. However, the intelligent part of me that usually listens to those warnings was strangely absent. Yep. All the man needs to do is smile for me to nod in agreement.

…...

Elliot POV

I let go of her arm and lean over to the other side to unlock the passenger door. She hurries around the front of the Ferrari and gets inside.

"Where to?" I ask. She avoids making eye contact with me, I figure she has reservations about climbing into the car of a stranger. I need to play my cards right and get her to trust me.

"Uh..." She hesitates and it's clear she doesn't want to me to know where she was heading.

"Working at the hospital tonight?" I venture and she gives me a how-do-you know look. With my hands on the steering wheel, I give her a long sidelong glance, checking out her outfit. "The classic green scrubs? Hospital attire?"

She smiles. "Huh. Yeah. The hospital, it's a short distance—only a block away... and it's my only chance to get outdoors after many hours cooped up inside...besides, I hate the coffee at the cafeteria." she tells me before taking a few long sips of her coffee.

I find it amusing that she wants to explain why she'd been walking alone in the bitter cold so late in the afternoon. It will be getting dark in an hour or so, I think.

"Have you had dinner yet?" I ask.

"I'm on call tonight. It's complicated." She shrugs. "I eat when I can."

"Do you have to be back at a certain time?"

She hesitates. "I have my pager...I have to stay within a five-mile radius from the hospital though."

I survey the area. There are no decent restaurants around here. Only fast food joints. I had planned to take Kate to a top notch restaurant fifteen miles away. I even made the reservations but I wasn't counting on the fact that . I put the car into gear and drive to the Subway restaurant across the street.

I turn on the engine. She clears her throat and I turn to look at her. She makes eye contact with me and I find that her thoughts are easy to read. I've been with lots of women like her.

"Look, Michael...you're very charming." Again, she hesitates. "But I...I just don't know."

"I understand your hesitation, but please, I'll make it worth your while. We'll sit, eat, drink and make pleasant conversation. After that, you don't ever have to talk to me again if that's what you decide." I give her a disarming smile. "I'm not talking marriage, here, you know."

Kate POV

Even though he was obviously joking, I can't help but think about how alone I really am. Everyone I know has a special someone. Last I heard Ana is in a serious relationship. It seems like everyone else I know is moving forward and I remain stuck in a rut. Oh, for heavens sake! I'm never going to get any farther if I never try to go anywhere, if all I do is focus on my career.

Besides, what's the worst that can happen, anyway?

 **A/N:**

The last scene happens the next day in Michigan. But don't worry, in the next chapter I will be coming right back to Ana and Christian's dinner date exactly where they left off in their conversation, okay? Please don't forget to review, it really helps with the writing to know you're still reading and wanting more.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

Merry Xmas & happy new year **!**

In answer to a question, Elliot traveled to Michigan, 'accidentally' bumped into Kate and is posing as Michael Landon. Read to find out what happens.

 **There's a poll at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-five

Kate POV

Once we're inside the restaurant, Michael looks around and chooses a counter-height table and pulls out a chair for me to sit beside him. I find this a little odd since part of the Subway experience entails walking up to the serving area and ordering BEFORE sitting down.

And so here we are sitting at a table with a view to the street through the floor to ceiling windows. He checks his phone for a second and sets it down on the table facing down. While he does that, my gaze falls on his hands, double checking that he's not wearing a ring. Earlier in the car, I had avoided looking and making it too obvious.

Next thing I know, he's looking around impatiently and says something about the service, and that's how I realize that he was expecting for someone to come to our table and take our order.

I stand up and he follows suit, although it's clear he's confused. "We need to place our order." I say even as I walk to the front of the restaurant. We are the only customers this time of day.

"You never been to Subway before?" I ask. I find it amusing that Michael appears to have no clue as to how to custom order a sandwich. The man is clearly out of his element. He shakes his head, asks the most basic questions and for a moment there I wonder if he's perhaps a Martian or if most likely, he' s just a rich boy who's never been to a fast-food restaurant trying hard to pass off as an average Joe.

At last, he orders a grilled chicken sandwich ( six inch) with everything in it, including black olives which I hate. His sandwich was so freaking big, it was bursting at the seams. I order a six inch turkey sandwich with avocados, tomatoes and honey mustard sauce. We each grab a Sunchip bag and a disposable cup. And then, without waiting for the total, Michael hurriedly hands the cashier a one hundred dollar bill and starts to walk away. I'm standing a few steps away holding my tray. The cashier calls him, and most reluctantly, he takes the change quickly slips it in his pocket, taking care not to make contact with the cashier's hand.

I can't help but stifle a chuckle when Michael has a little mishap with the self-service soda dispenser. He fills his cup with too much ice and his Dr. Pepper spills all over the place; the splatter reaching his shoes-handmade leather Oxfords. I offer him some napkins to dry up the mess. But since he's wearing a short-sleeve button-down dress shirt (by the way, who wears a short-sleeve, in this kind of weather?) his arms get all wet and sticky.

For a minute there, I find Michael' s awkwardness endearing until I realize that he's glaring at the workers, expecting for them to come over and clean up the mess. When he realizes nothing like that is happening, he storms off into the bathroom to wash off, leaving me to take both our trays to our table.

After he comes back from the restroom, he seems more relaxed ( thankfully) and we engage in small talk while we eat. As it turns out, this is the first time Michael has been to Michigan (he's from California) and had no idea how freaking cold it gets around here.

We're now sitting so close together our shoulders nearly touch, our half-eaten sandwiches resting on the subway wrapper. I marvel at how he manages to eat his over-stuffed sandwich without half of its content spilling into the wrapper. The task, however, seems to have taken most of his concentration up to this point.

"So Kate," he says, switching gears, and I lock eyes with him. "Do you have a boyfriend? Or a friend with benefits?"

The question catches me completely off-guard. My first instinct is to hide how pathetic my life really is. I look out the window and notice the couple parked next to Michael's Porsche get out of their vehicle and walk towards the restaurant holding hands, and I think how nice is it to have a special someone to share your life with.

"Yes." I murmur at last. Now that was a big fat lie. The only boyfriend I ever had was back in high school but I'm determined to not let him think I'm some kind of a loner. "We normally have dinner together but-

"I see," he says studying me with his dark stormy eyes.

I suddenly realize how awful I sounded saying I had a boyfriend while he had kindly invited me into his warm car and bought me dinner. What had started as a weird but pleasant encounter now turned awkward quicker than I could react. And really, it was all my fault. How rude of me.

"Michael?" I pause, pressing my lips together. I must to tell him the truth now.

"Yes?" He asks. His tone seems blank, and I realize it only seems that way because he had been all flirty earlier. Deep inside I cringe . Somehow, I had to make it right.

He suddenly stands up, casting his half-eater sandwich a look of disgust. WAIT! Is he leaving?

"I need to get going."

I'm outraged. "You're leaving me to walk all six blocks back to the hospital?"

"Ask your boyfriend to pick you up," Michael snaps back. Was it just me or did he just say the term boyfriend rather acidly. I must have given him a blank look for then he added: "I suppose I should have known, someone as gorgeous as you would attract many guys...I guess I fell for it too."

Gorgeous? Me? Oh, my goodness. I let my guard down completely and realize he's looking at me as though he's a poor abandoned puppy left out in the cold, I can't help but feel sorry for him, even though just a minute ago I felt like slapping him senseless.

"Michael, I don't have a boyfriend," I cry. And I realize how ridiculous I felt having to re-assure a stranger. Why the heck did HE care so much?

Why did I care so much?

"You don't have a boyfriend?" He's all smiles now.

"I don't." I only said that because I didn't want you to think I was some kind of a loner, I confess to myself. But I would never say that aloud.

"What did you say?" Michael says, sitting back down next to me. I look at him in confusion before I realize that ironically, I did say that out loud.

"Damn!" I hiss. "That was totally not meant for your ears."

"Kate," he whispers my name and its like a caress. "It's funny you say that...I on the other hand, can think of other things I'd like to say to you...for your ears only."

I smile like an idiot. He's blatantly flirting with me! I stare at him even though I really want to look away, certain that I was blushing furiously at this point.

Michael shoots me a mischievous smile. "So, as it turns out... you actually didn't lie."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Your boyfriend normally meets you for dinner." I shake my head in response. I had no idea what he was talking about. And then it dawns on me. I blush again at his forwardness. "I'm sure he would have texted you if he could but he was driving."

I grin at that. "Well, I guess he'll need my number for that."

My handsome stranger gives me a heartwarming smile while taking out his Blackberry, ready to add my number to his address book.

I give him the number and he repeats it back to me and make sure he got it right. He puts his phone away and swivels in his seat, his torso facing me.

"And while you're being so generous, you can throw in a kiss, I'm sure he won't mind." He tells me, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

* * *

…...

The night before

Dinner date continued

" It's not just that we don't have anything in common, we don't get along either," he admitted. Ana didn't seem that surprised.

"I see. Well, let's just say that after meeting your brother the other day, I had the feeling that there was some sibling rivalry between you two."

Mrs. Jones came back to clear the rest of the table and refill their waters. Both Ana and Christian thanked her warmly and exchanged a few pleasantries.

After Mrs. Jones left, Christian cocked his head in Ana's direction. "Remember that story I told you about my first memory as a Grey?" Ana nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Ever since that day, as far as I can remember, Elliot has been jealous of any attention I got from mom and dad. Of course, he'd been an only child, so I suppose the feeling was normal. He was adopted as an infant and then suddenly out of the blue, he got not one-but two new siblings, my sister and me. It was only natural, I suppose, but this rivalry continued as we got older."

It was like he got in his head that this was some kind of race that he needed to win at all costs."

"But...did you and your brother ever play together?"

"Whenever we played together sooner or later, he would be hitting me. Of course, I pushed him back and soon enough we were both rolling on the floor. Dad wasn't too concerned, he thought it was normal rough housing between two boys close in age. Once we got older though, the physical fighting stopped. I think it was because he knew I was taking Karate and was close to getting my black belt while he quit after only a year of taking private lessons."

Ana imagined Christian' s perfect body in a white Karate uniform. Whoo hoo! Hot! How about in black? Hmm...hard to decide.

"He was always about playing it safe in life and I was all about taking risks. My parents were great parents, but they also wanted to do a lot of hand-holding. They did it with Elliot and he was more than happy to let them. But I wanted to be free to pursue my own dreams and not live someone else's dreams."

"It sounds like you always had it in you, this self-reliance," Ana said.

He smiled a little at that. "One of the worst things he did was push me from the third step down the stairs that led to the basement directly to the radiator and I hit my head."

"Did your parents find out?"

"I wasn't a cry baby or a tattler."

"Oh," Ana mumbled. She felt sorry for both Christian and Elliot. All her life, she'd wanted at least one sibling; Kate was the closest thing she had to a sibling. She supposed she'd been extremely lucky to get the closeness of a sisterly relationship without any of the rivalry that sometimes comes with it.

"When he was in his senior year in school he started having anxiety problems. I think it was because he couldn't hit me anymore, I'm not sure, I never asked them about it. All I know was that my parents took him to counseling,.. they really tried to get us to have a better relationship in those years but nothing really changed all that much. I think that Elliot went from being a bully to being afraid of me. Quite ironic if you ask me."

"It sounds like your folks really tried their best NOT to play favorites."

"Absolutely," Christian agreed wholeheartedly. "Personally, I couldn't have asked for better parents." He paused. At this point, they rose from the table and together they walked and sat together on the couch, their legs touching. Ana sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "In all fairness, my maternal grandfather did play favorites and he made no attempt to hide it. I was his favorite."

"That must have been hard for your brother."

"It was." Christian agreed matter-of-factly. "Especially as we got older. Gramps and I spent a couple of summers working on restoring his 1955 Mercury Mountclair. Elliot also participated from time to time at dad's insistence I'm sure. Anyhow, long story short, the Mercury Mountclair is a rare collectible. One of ten left in the entire world and the only one in mint condition. In his will, Gramps left it to me...aside from a sizable trust fund. Needless to say, Elliot resented this, he thinks that the only reason I ventured out to start my own company was because I had grandpa's trust fund to fall back on." He shook his head. "But really, I wish he understood." He shook his head, and rolled his eyes toward the heavens as if asking for guidance. "I've actually been thinking splitting the trust fund money three ways between Mia and Elliot and me."

Ana nodded. "That seems fair."

"Yes, in truth, I'm hoping Elliot will accept my peace offering."

"Why wouldn't he?"

Christian shrugged one shoulder. "Because he's a big time grudge holder, that's why."

As far as Christian was concerned, the subject was over and done with. And so in the next moment, he completely switched gears by voice activating a digital device to play a slow romantic song from a playlist. He then took her left hand and with his right hand behind her hand, he pulled her close. Ana sighed and looped her arms around his neck. Wearing three inch pumps brought her to the right height for her to press her cheek against his and so they could dance cheek to cheek.

It felt so good having her in his arms like this, as though he had lived his whole life only for this moment. There was no doubt in his mind that they were meant to be together. Indeed, he wanted nothing more than to pop the question once and for all. He smiled to himself, he could only imagine her reaction . There was no way he could ask her to marry him so soon after she had agreed to move in with him.

Take it one day at a time, Grey, or you might scare her off for good.

"Mr. Grey, your smiling at me...A penny for your thoughts."

"Having you in my arms, more than a reason to smile." He murmured softly. As to my thoughts, you're all I can think about these days. Oh, miss Steele what kind of spell did you cast on me?"

She grinned widely. "You want the absolute truth?"

He cocked his head in response, a smile playing about his lips.

"Even though you say I Bewitched you... You Mr. Grey, have cast the most powerful spell on me," she murmured into his lips.

…...

LATER

After dancing, they kicked off their heels and settled in each other's arms on the sectional couch, surrounded by a truck load of pillows. They watched the movie "Four Christmases." It was one of Ana's favorite movies. There was something about Vince Vaughn's style that appealed to her. And no matter how many times she'd watched this particular movie, she always enjoyed it. Christian had never seen the entire movie so she enjoyed seeing his reactions. Although, he didn't laugh, he chuckled a few times.

About half-way through the movie, they paused the show and took a break. They had just finished watching a scene where Vince Vaughn and Reese Witherspoon had an argument about a possible unplanned pregnancy.

After taking a bathroom break, they both came back to the couch. Ana was unusually quiet.

"A Penny for your thoughts."

She smiled, looking at him. "I was just thinking...about Kate's unplanned pregnancy in the movie. It really got me thinking how it could happen to anyone."

Christian raised one brow. It seemed to him this was as good time as any to prove further. So he just asked the question point blank. "Do you want more children one day?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. I wouldn't want Teddy to be an only child." She looked away, as if chasing a stray thought. When her eyes met Christian's again, they were quiet and inquisitive. It was clear he was waiting for more on the subject. "Yes, even though I want more children, I feel strongly that children should be planned. I child needs to be loved and wanted by both parents. Anyway, in the movie, Brad wasn't exactly thrilled and..."

"Brad was a jerk. He was too quick to blame her, shifting responsibility entirely on her shoulders."

Ana felt a deep sense of relief. She couldn't think of anything worse than Christian having a similar reaction to Brad's should they ever find themselves in the same situation.

"How about you? How do you feel about being a father one day?"

"Well, you already know how I feel about Teddy." He replied with a sincere smile. "As a matter of fact, I already see myself as his stand-in father."

Ana's eyes brightened. "That's so sweet of you to say but, " she hesitated for a second or two, "how do you feel about having children of your own?"

Christian took a deep breath and took his time formulating his answer. "You know, as an adopted child I enjoyed a happy childhood...but I must admit, I was always curious about my birth parents, who they were...why they gave me and my sister up." He shrugged one shoulder.

"Have you ever thought about looking them up?"

"Yes I have. Many times in fact. But I can't do it, I believe it was a closed adoption."

Ana cocked her head, recalling what Grace had said during one of the seminars. Christian and Mia had been found near starvation after being left alone for four days with their dead mother. Was it possible that Christian didn't know this? Perhaps his folks had decided to never bring it up, thinking it was best since Christian had no memory of his life with his birth mother.

"In any event, even if I could find them, I couldn't go through with it. Carrick and Grace have given me everything, they'd been the best parents. Looking up my birth parents would be like stabbing them in the back." He paused to gauge her reaction. He continued after she nodded in agreement. "That said, I don't know if it's my own ego, but I would like to have at least one child, my own flesh and blood."

She raised one brow. "Only one? As an only, I can say I was always jealous of other families with several children. Although later as a teenager Kate came to live with us and became the sister I always wanted, I was very lonely my entire childhood, I can't help but think how different my life would have been with a sibling or two." She said matter-of-factly. There was an edge to her tone which intrigued Christian for a moment before dismissing it as nothing important.

"I can't imagine being an only." He shook his head as if imagining an alternate universe without his brother and sister. "You're right. Two children would be best." He smiled.

"Yeah..." She whispered softly. It seemed to him she was holding something back and once again he dismissed it as nothing to be concerned about.

"One of them can be adopted." Christian added good-naturedly, referring to Teddy. He wanted to ask her right then to marry him but reminded himself of his previous resolution to bide his time and not scare her off with an impromptu proposal before she was ready.

…...

Shortly after their conversation, they went back to watching the movie. Christian wrapped his arm wrapped around her and she rested her head on his chest. And he was still holding her in his arms in the same position by the time the movie was over. For the last fifteen minutes of it, Ana had been very still, so Christian knew the exact moment she dozed off. He waited until the credits started rolling before he kissed her forehead lovingly. "Hey, sleepy head," he murmured softly. He wanted to tell her that it was all right, that she could go right to sleep if she wanted, that he would take care of everything including picking up Teddy and bringing him home. Home, yes. This was now their home. Ana's as well as Teddy's.

In his mind, they were a family already. Heck, he'd known she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the day he'd found her asleep, lounging by the pool back in Cancun. That was the first time he'd seen her flower tattoo and the thought of wanting to marry her crossed his mind for the very first time. He smiled, lost in the memory, stroking back her hair and kissing her forehead once again. The memory was so vivid, he could almost feel the saltiness of the ocean and the excitement of those carefree days.

Something made her open her eyes and look up at him, even though she would rather just give in to sleep. "I guess it's time for me to go."

"Not yet, baby," he turned so they were now facing each other. "I was thinking of that time in Cancun when you fell asleep by the pool. We had just met but even then I knew I had strong feelings for you." " He locked eyes with her long and meaningfully.

In response, she caressed his cheek, sliding closer to him and peppering his face with sweet kisses until he stopped her lips with his.

"Ana," He pulled away and exhaled, looking into her eyes. "I have never felt about anyone else what I feel for you... you know that?"

She kissed his jaw, loving the way the tiny bristles on his skin felt against her lips.

"Oh, Christian, I love you so much..." she sighed, pulling back a little, taking in his candid expression. "You're the only man I have ever truly loved."

His face turned suddenly serious. "Promise me you will never leave me." Those two weeks after she left him behind in Cancun had been hell. Just the thought of losing her like that again filled him with dread.

"I promise," she whispered softly. Something in her demeanor worried him though, it was as if she was done debating with herself and had reached a final decision. "Christian...it's just that there's something you need to know." She wasn't looking at him which worried him even more. "Do you remember the first time we made love?"

He nodded slightly, his expression prompting her to continue, the suspense was killing him.

"And I told you I was on birth control?"

He almost stopped breathing. "Yeah?" Was she already carrying his child? Was he about to be doubly blessed with Anastasia and a child?"

 **A/N:**

I got a review saying this story was dragging, not enough drama. That got me thinking, there are several ways this story can go at this point. And even I have left teeny plot bunnies along the way, lol. But nothing is written in stone yet. Help me out by answering this **POLL** :

 **What do you want to read? (VOTE for one)**

1) MORE drama

2) LESS drama

3) KEEP WRITING. Don't change a thing.

4) I don't know. Whatever you think is best.


	26. Chapter 26

**Prologue:** Now that Ana has started her internship, Mia is no longer working one-on-one with him. While Ana is working (six hours a day), Teddy is in a small group with another therapist.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six

Lord, this was a hard conversation to have, especially in light of what he'd said earlier in the evening about wanting a child of his own flesh and blood sometime in the future. "There's something you need to know." As soon as she uttered those words she knew she'd unintentionally misled him into thinking she might be pregnant. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, like I said before, that I'm on birth control for medical reasons... for more than one medical reason. I had an emergency C-section right after I had Teddy and there was left over scar tissue. And because of this, doctors told me that the probability of me being able to carry a baby past the first trimester was very low and so they advised me to be on birth control for life." unable to meet his gaze, she looked down at the gray marble flooring—the tumbled, polished grout lines nearly invisible, working up the courage to look into his eyes. she couldn't bear to see the disappointment on his face, she couldn't bear knowing that he would think of her differently now.

"Anyway, I thought this was something you should know," she added, feeling defective. She was carrying around too much baggage; it was wholly unfair to Christian. A divorced woman with a child and now this. Part of her was glad it was out in the open, he needed to know the truth in case he decided that her baggage was too much for him.

Ana locked eyes with Christian and for a long time neither one of them spoke. And when at last he broke the silence, she shook her head in disbelief at his words.

"What does that have anything to do with me courting you, with us being together?"

She blinked, unsure she'd heard right. "Did you not hear what I just said?" She bit her lip furiously. " That means that I am at a higher risk for miscarriage..."

"Stop biting that lip," Christian warned. It nearly made her burst into tears, thinking that he was mad at her. But this habit of her clearly irritated him to no end. In all the time they'd been together, and he'd been unable to get her to stop. And for some reason, it had never bothered him more than at this moment.

She pulled away to the corner of the sectional furthest from him. "But earlier you said...it sounded like having a child of your own was important to you."

"It is important to me. But earlier I heard you speak of probabilities... last time I checked probability is not the same as certainty." He hated the turn this conversation had taken. It was clear that she was on guard, as if expecting him to reject her somehow.

"I guess so." Ana mumbled.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." He murmured, sliding closer and grazing her cheek with the back of his hand. They stayed like that in each other's arms in a comfortable silence until Ana started worrying that it was getting late and they had to relieve Mia of child-care duties.

Christian rose from the sectional and went to fetch his phone to text Mia. "Mia says she's fine, we can take as long as we need to. Teddy's sleeping like a baby." He told her before coming back to snuggle with her on the couch.

"I felt you had the right to know...especially after you told me how much you wanted a child of your own."

"Ana, this doesn't change anything. I love you, and I will always love you no matter what."

Swallowing hard, Ana tried to clear her head; she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her 'big secret', the one that filled her with anxiety didn't even seem to faze him. Of course he was saying that now when the attraction between them was so strong it was practically a tangible thing...but things could change later. Could their love remain forever unaffected and unchanging? What if in the worst case scenario, they got married and she remained unable to have children for many, many years? Would he grow to resent her, wishing he'd never gotten involved with her?

In the next moment, Christian pulled her into his arms and she relaxed in their embrace, resting her head on his chest. Maybe she shouldn't worry about the future and enjoy the present moment.

It was going to be okay, Christian decided, as his mind went on overdrive, considering the possibilities. Nothing she'd said so far led him to believe there was no hope. Certainly with all the advances in medicine nowadays, he was certain they could find a specialist that could help them bring a child into the world-when the right time came. Still, that was a discussion for a different time. Right now, all that mattered was to re-assure Ana. Somehow, he HAD to convince her without a shadow of a doubt of his undying love, and his commitment to her which knew no bounds.

"Ana," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "You ever hear of that song by Diane Warkwick called Ain't no mountain high enough?"

At once, Ana appreciated his effort to lighten the mood, her lips curving into a small smile. "Hmm...I guess not."

"There ain't no mountain high enough to keep me from you, baby. "I love you, I need you, Anastasia. Not as a potential mother for my children...but as my friend, my lover. You make me complete. I NEED you...not the potential children you can or cannot give me."

"Oh, Christian..I...that's just a beautiful thing to say."

"And I mean it one hundred percent. I wish there was someway I could keep you with me ALWAYS," he murmured with burning intensity. "But that's not possible, is it?"

Sensing that his mood had darkened some, she pulled away to look into his eyes, backing into the cushions behind her."You're with me always, Christian. Wherever I go." Her next were marked with a playful overtone."Just try to get rid of me and you'll discover how hard it is to escape."

Christian grinned, pleased to fall back into the same kind of easy banter he'd always enjoyed with her." It would be an utter impossibility for me to escape you, baby...it would be like trying to escape destiny."

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny."

"Aww...I didn't...and then I met you. I knew right then that you were the one I'd been waiting for all of my life. Call me crazy but I feel that our connection is out of this world, cosmic even."

"Cosmic, eh? She cocked her head and raised her brows playfully. "Well, you know how I don't believe in the constellations and horoscopes...but today I happened to glance at yours...and you know what it said?" Ana paused for effect and waited for him to nod before continuing. "Well, it said there's a cosmic alignment of Saturn and Venus which predicts good fortune. And you know what else? since Venus is the planet of love...so if you long for something in the romance department now is the time to ask."

"Okay, baby I never studied astronomy, I didn't even read that Mars Versus Venus book, but even so, I'm pretty certain that Dr. Gray would say go for it. So okay, here I go...Ana will you marry me?

Certain that his last words were part of their game, Ana let out a nervous chuckle. "Yes, of course, Mr. Grey," she stammered, giving herself time to come up with a clever come-back. "I' ll marry you as long as stars are properly aligned."

"No problemo, mi amor. (no problem, my love), I would gladly wait a thousand years for you ."

* * *

For the next eighteen hours, Ana replayed in her mind their conversation of the night before, even as she went through the motions of packing her belongings. She didn't have much to pack but tracking Teddy's toys was truly time consuming. And so she found herself on her hands and knees crawling into the tightest of spaces thinking about Christian's 'playful proposal' and fantasying about her future with Christian. She pictured herself in her wedding gown and rehearsing her vows and so when Christian and Taylor came to pick her up and take her and Teddy to Escala, she was still smiling like a school girl.

Leaving her cabin at the institute, however, brought a wave of nostalgia. This place had been her home for nearly three months now and she loved the peace of it's surroundings. She had led a secluded life without setting foot outside of the premises except for the times she visited Escala and dinner with the Greys. Amazingly, in all this time she had not felt the need to go anywhere. But now as Taylor drove away, Ana found herself thinking of Wanda back home. Now that she was back in the real world, she was going to need a car, wasn't she?

Christian brought her out of her musings by discussing Mia and how she was talking about moving out to give them some privacy.

"Oh, no. I don't want her to move out."

"I know, I re-assured her, told her she would'nt be a burden to us. But I think she needs to hear it from you."

Ana nodded in complete agreement with Christian here. She adored Mia and so did Teddy.

Shortly after, they arrived at the parking garage, the first thing Christian did was show her his fleet of cars, not to brag, he told her, but for her to pick one to drive. He was assuming she would rather want her freedom to come and go as she pleased rather than have security detail drive her places. And when she started to protest, he reminded her he was not buying her a car, but rather, she was merely borrowing one of his existing vehicles. In the end, Ana found herself overwhelmed by the choices and choosing to table the decision for a later time.

* * *

Mia looked up from the book she'd been reading when she saw them step off the elevator. Her shift at the institute had ended much earlier, giving her plenty of time to get home and unwind. She quickly put the book aside and came to greet them.

"Welcome home, Ana," Mia said with a hug. Then she crouched down to Teddy's eye level, smiling.

"Look who's here! Teddy, I'm so happy to see you!" Mia spoke with an animated tone. In turn, Teddy's lips curved into a fleeting smile.

The adults took turns interacting with Teddy as they showed him the place (it was his first time seeing it since the remodel). Teddy's eyes grew big when he saw the vintage train set. Christian turned it on so the engine would start making their rounds around the track. After a little while, the young toddler settled down in a kid sized moon chair to watch the trains as though it was his favorite TV show.

It was then that Mia mentioned her plans of moving out.

"Oh, no, no. Mia. Please don't leave on my account. This is your home."

"That is so sweet of you, Ana. But please. Every couple wants their own place."

"Mia, this is your home." Ana restated exchanging a knowing look with Christian.

Christian then looked at his sister and mouthed the words 'I-told-you-so'. Still, Mia appeared unconvinced.

"We love you, Mia. Teddy loves you. You have been such a blessing to us in so many ways...I can't even begin to," she paused exchanging a knowing look with Christian." and I think it will make Teddy very happy to still see you every day."

"Oh, Ana. It means so much to hear you say that. But Teddy doesn't need me as much. He's doing great at group therapy. He's progressing by leaps and bounds and..."

"I know, I know," Ana cut in. "You and Teddy have bonded, I know that to you he's more than just a case. Please, Mia...stay."

Christian rolled his eyes with mock impatience, letting out a well-timed huff. "Okay, Mia. Stop being such a pest now and say yes so we can all get on with our lives."

Both women let out a chuckle.

"Okay, yes...I will stay," Mia said at last.

As if to punctuate the moment with a cheer, Teddy made a happy sound and the three adults turned their heads just in time to see him push his toy vacuum across the marble floor. He was delighted at how well it ran along the wide open space. Ana breathed a contented sigh. It was so good to see Teddy enjoying himself without having to worry about him knocking things down. Once again, she had to give it to Christian and Mia for thinking of everything when they child-proofed the place. It was incredibly thoughtful and self-less of them to put her child's needs above their own needs for luxury and style.

* * *

That night, just after Teddy had gone to bed, Christian headed for his home office and Ana took the opportunity to speak with Mia alone.

"Thank you, Mia. Thank you for choosing to stay with us and for making me feel right at home. I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me."

"No problem. I'll be more than happy to look after Teddy whenever you and Christian need some couple time," Mia volunteered with sincerity. " And I mean it."

"That's very sweet of you, Mia."

As if on cue, Mrs. Jones appeared with two cups of hot cocoa.

"Gail, you're a Godsend," Mia said.

Ana followed suit and echoed her words. Indeed, the housekeeper radiated so much kindness, Ana didn't doubt for a moment that they would become good friends. As a matter of fact, starting tomorrow, her plan was to hang out in the kitchen with the older woman - just like she'd done with her mom back home - and become better acquainted. Once Mrs. Jones left, the two friends smiled at one another as they enjoyed their drinks.

After a moment, Mia spoke again.

"You probably think it's a little odd for me to be living with my brother instead of having my own place?"

"No...not really," Ana said. "I figured you and Christian were close like twins."

"We are close...but the truth is that I'm scared of living alone." The tears of confession were in her eyes, and then she clarified, "I'm scared of both _being_ alone and _living_ alone." She let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes. " I know, I know... I'm too dependent... and childish."

" Mia. Please. Please don't put yourself down."

"I'm only telling it like it is. That's why I keep choosing the wrong guy."

"Maybe you just haven't figured out what kind of man you want," Ana gently suggested.

"Oh, Ana. I'm so tired of choosing the wrong man wrong and ending up alone. I'm tired of being used. I just want-" She stopped and stared at Ana with emotion, " I want to be married one day, a normal life-one where I get to wake up next to someone every day of my life. " She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Ana shook her head. "Of course not. There's nothing wrong with that at all." She thought about it for a moment. She reached out for Mia's hand. "You want what every girl wants, Mia," she squeezed her hand in solidarity. "I want the same things with Christian...sharing our lives, our hopes and dreams. But for me it wasn't always like that you know. For a long time it felt as though love and a normal life weren't in the cards for me."

"You mean after your divorce?" Mia not-so-gently prompted her to continue.

"Yes, for a long time after my divorce...for a thousand years it seemed... I felt like I love wasn't in the cards for me. I was divorced and with a baby, I felt like no man would want to get involved with me..." She paused, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "And then I decided to go to Cancun on vacation. I didn't have any agendas, I wasn't looking for someone. In fact, I'd told myself I could live the rest of my life single and happy. And that's when I met your brother. "

"And then sparks flew," Mia added with an open, sincere smile, giving Ana the distinct impression that Mia was beyond happy for her and Christian.

"Yes. The sparks flew higher than I could have imagined. Yeah. It was unexpected, it was magical."

"It was meant to be."

"Yes. Sometimes I still pinch myself, checking to see my life with Christian is real and not just a dream."

Mia, reached out to cover her hands with hers. "And I couldn't be any happier. You could be like the sister I never had."

Ana nodded, even though part of her felt as though she was in some small way betraying Kate, her surrogate sister. But then again, both Mia and Kate could be both her sisters, couldn't they? She really hoped so. Good heavens, how she missed both Kate and Carla. In truth, her happiness would be more complete if both women lived here in California with her.

"Well yes...if you really think I will not be a burden...a third wheel of sorts."

"Mia. Like we said earlier, we LOVE having you here with us. Teddy loves you. We love you." Ana said sincerely, hoping this was the last time she needed to re-assure her. "We need you, Mia. But please, if you feel we're asking too much, taking too much of your time helping us with Teddy...please let me know." Ana paused. They were walking a fine line here. She didn't want Mia to feel as though she was being taken advantage of , taking away too much of her free time with childcare duties. "I mean it, Mia...if at any time you feel like you're devoting too much of your time..."

"Oh, Ana. I love Teddy and I'm just as invested as you in his recovery. He won't be a burden. And if I need a break or burned out or anything like that, I will certainly let you know. Don't worry, Ana. Seriously. I feel honored that you're trusting me with your precious little boy and I feel blessed to be able to help you and Christian." She said sincerely. "There may be times when you just want some alone time, you know."

"I know Teddy can be a handful sometimes especially when he has a meltdown. That's one of the reasons I wasn't so sure about moving in with Christian. The truth is, I was afraid Christian would feel left out and that I was spending much of my time and energy on Teddy...and that once we started living together he would realize -" she trailed off.

"Ana...Teddy is a special needs child and believe me, Christian is fully aware of what that means. Please give him credit for that. I think he will understand that at times Teddy will need your complete attention."

"I know he does...it's just that. Hmm. Okay. Well, right now Christian and I are in the romantic stage of our relationship and...well, I do want the romance stage to last as long as possible.. you know what I mean?"

Mia nodded in complete understanding. "I get what you're saying, Ana. I've never seen my brother this happy, seeing him this happy means the world to me." She added with a soft smile. But then after a moment, her smile faded. "He was never this happy with Kristen, not even in the beginning of their relationship. And then, they broke up and he took it hard," she shook her head and grimaced. "He became so bitter, he swore he'd never fall for another woman again."

Ana bit her lip. "Were you and Kristen friends?"

"No, no. She never even tried to become my friend. She was a lot into herself I suppose."

Ana' s throat felt dry. "Did she live here with Christian?" She asked, taking a sip of her cocoa. It wasn't the first time that she'd wondered whether Kristen had shared Christian's bed while they were married. She had just didn't have a chance to ask Christian yet.

"No, no. They bought a house in Hollywood and I lived here alone for a couple of months. I couldn't stand it so I moved back with mom and dad." She paused and re-focused her train of thought back to her brother. "Their marriage lasted a little less than two years. She got to keep the house after the divorce. Two months later she was getting married to the guy she had an affair with..." she shook her head in disgust. "And she had the nerve to invite Christian to the wedding...she invited all of us, actually. Mom and dad and Elliot declined. I went with Christian."

"And he danced with all the bridesmaids and drank all of their champagne," Ana added remembering what Christian had told her back in Cancun.

Mia let out a heart felt chuckle. "Indeed! YES! You should have seen Kristen's face. She was counting on Christian never showing...and then when he showed, she expected him to me moping around. Ha, ha...was she in for a surprise! I tell you, it was worth it, seeing the mortified look on her face. Everyone in the wedding party was appalled, except the bridesmaids of course," she chuckled again. "They were delighted to get a turn to dance with my brother."

…...

Before retiring upstairs for the night, Ana sent message to her mom requesting to have the rest of her wardrobe and personal effects shipped to her as soon as possible. She found it easier to text rather than call and her mom respected her wishes. still, she knew a phone call was overdue. Carla had expressed her concern over her relationship with Christian, she thought they were moving too fast. Of course, Ana thought, she would change her mind once she got to meet Christian and his family in person.

She climbed the stairs and rounded the corner. Teddy's room was the third door to the left and it shared a wall with the master bedroom. Earlier in the evening she had stayed with Teddy until he fell asleep and she was pleased to see he was sleeping soundly. The room was very spacious, two of the walls were bright yellow and the other two were baby blue. The only furniture in the room we're the crib and a changing table which doubled as a dresser. Other than that, the room was sparely decorated, it was the opposite of over-stimulating. It invited calm and sleep. The only toys in the room were stuffed animals and soft toys and they were placed in a wooden toy box in the corner of the room where it didn't attract that much attention. She leaned over his crib and kissed his tender cheek goodnight, thinking about the events of the day and her conversation with Mia. It was clear that Christian's only sister was happy in her professional life and quite unhappy in her personal life. She wished she could play matchmaker but all the nice guys she knew were back home in Michigan.

* * *

Three days later

Despite being a busy CEO, Christian blocked out some time to spend at home with Ana and Teddy that first week after they moved in. He knew that Teddy was particularly slow to warm up to changes in his routine. Those first two days they got off to a rocky start with Teddy acting out and being somewhat irritable. Having Mia around however, helped in managing his tantrums. Christian tried to put himself in Teddy's shoes. There had been two recent major changes in the boy's life; the first one a few months ago when he was uprooted from his home in Michigan, and now this. Of course, he was only two years old, too young to understand the concept of time. Still, Christian wanted Teddy to see him as a permanent fixture in his life.

As luck would have it, it seemed like this morning they were off to a good start. Unlike the previous mornings, Teddy ate his breakfast in a good mood and thus, making it easy for the adults to relax and make small talk. And then when they were finished eating, Christian surprised himself by asking Mia to show him how to play with Teddy.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Ana said before excusing herself to wash up and get ready for work.

"Laters, baby," Christian winked at her

"I'll be right back," Ana said and doubled back to give him a peck on the lips.

Mia looked around for Teddy. There he was, he'd found a quiet corner and he was now playing with his one of his favorite toys, the spin top rattle—noisy and colorful.

"What do you have in mind, sis?" Christian said in a totally relaxed mood as Mia led him toward what she dubbed the therapy room. Once they crossed the threshold, she gravitated toward a large exercise ball.

"There's a fun activity we can do with the therapy ball. Teddy can get the movement his body needs while staying in one place. It also provides plenty of opportunity to practice eye contact all while he's having fun. " Mia explained.

The therapy room was fairly large. It had a long floor to ceiling mirrored wall and the opposite wall was lined up with recessed storage cabinets. Inside the cabinets were stored all sorts of toys and therapy gadgets.

"The important thing is for Teddy to have fun while strengthening bonding and connections with us, creating a positive association." She added, grabbing three balls from the cabinets, two of them were adult sized and the third was child sized and with a rubber handle.

Mia poked his head through the door to call Teddy who was still in the family room, but Teddy was already walking toward them. As he rounded the corner, his face brightened as soon as he spotted the child sized ball.

"This is one of Teddy's favorite activities as you can see," Mia said. Her attention then shifted to Teddy. "Ready for some fun?" She asked him in an animated voice, designed to create anticipation. "Today we have Christian with us. I bet he's gonna have some fun too."

"He can call me Fifty," Christian said. Mia raised a brow while handing him a blue ball like Teddy's but adult sized. "It just seems easier than my real name." He added hopping on the ball and bouncing backwards, forwards and sideways, while Teddy hopped on the child-sized ball.

Bouncing around to her the left, Mia came face to face with the toddler. " Oh, my! Teddy, look at you bounce! Give me your hands and we'll sing Little Tinkle Little Star." She prompted excitedly bouncing in place. A couple of seconds later, Teddy let go of the handle and reached out for Mia's hands.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder how you are..." She sang while Teddy smiled brightly.

"I wanna play too," Christian came around the corner to join them.

"Teddy, will you give Christian—Fifty your hand?."

Christian stretched out a hand to Teddy and waited. Just when both he and Mia started thinking he was not going to do it, Teddy reached his hand out to Christian. Mia build excitement by cheering enthusiastically as Teddy had made eye contact with a smiling Christian.

After that, Teddy continued making eye contact as even as he and Christian bounced together (with Teddy now holding onto the handle) across the entire room side by side. Every few seconds or so, Christian looked over at Teddy, smiling, and Teddy would reciprocate by making eye contact with him and laughing. Ana came into the room at that exact moment to find Christian and Teddy bonding and sharing a chuckle as they continued to hop on the therapy balls.

"You got here just on time to join the fun," Mia said to Ana.

"This is more fun than I could have imagined," Christian said looking at Ana who was getting ready to snap a couple of candid shots with her mobile. "On the other hand...I look totally lame don't I?"

"Wh-what? Since when have fun became lame ?"

"Can you imagine if the paparazzi ever got hold of those pictures?" He joked.

"They'll be so green with envy they won't be able to post them. They lead such stressful, dreadful lives," Mia stated.

"You know what I love the most?" Ana said with a brief pause an then quickly adding, "I love a man who's in touch with his inner child." She peered Christian with a warm happy smile before turning to Teddy. "Look at you, Teddy, oh my... you're bouncing really high!"

"Ana," Mia called, "get a ball and join us."

Ana was quick to join them and in the next moment, she was holding hands with Teddy and bouncing together just like Teddy had done earlier with Mia.

"He never gets tired, does he?" Christian said after a while. "I suspect that he could keep doing this forever."

"That's what being two is all about," Mia said. She then directed everyone to a different activity. This time, they were to roll Teddy prone on one of the larger balls while the adults stood near. Each adult would then take turns holding Teddy's hands and roll him back and forth to the tune of 'Row, row, row your boat'. Each adult would then pause for 'merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream and then roll Teddy off into his or her arms.

Teddy enjoyed this game even more than the bouncing they did earlier. His eyes widened in great anticipation just as he was about to roll off into his mommy's arms, and then again into Christian's arms and then finally into Mia's arms. And then he burst into fits of laughter as the adults at last caught him in their arms. And just when the adults were running out of steam and it became clear the game was coming to an end, Teddy surprised them he even voiced something that sounded like "m-o... m-o." Mia and Ana got excited, he was clearly asking for more, and for that he was rewarded with an extra round of the game.

…...

That same evening

It had been a long yet satisfying day. Ana's shift at the Institute had ended around two o'clock in the afternoon. Her new routine as an intern involved dropping Teddy off early in the morning to get small group therapy with one of the facilitators in the building across from the main one. There were four other children in the group under six years old and Anastasia was happy to see that Teddy fit into the group just fine. From there she would head back to the main domed building where Grace's office was located.

After her shift was over, Ana drove home with Teddy in one of Christian's vehicles, an Audi A3. She looked forward to this part of her day, as she had the rest of the afternoon to spend with her son one-one before Mia and Christian returned home from work. Normally, it was Mia who nearly always got home first. And together they waited for Christian to come home (unless he was working late at the office), and then the four of them would sit down and have dinner together at seven o'clock.

Except that tonight was different. Mia had phoned in earlier to say that she'd invited her brother Elliot to dinner that same evening. _Well, that ought to be interesting,_ Ana thought.

 **A/N:**

 **Results from poll:** An overwhelming majority voted for options 3 and 4, which is good news to me. I'm really glad to hear you're and enjoying the story just fine. So I'm going to continue at the same pace. As to the Elliot storyline, we've been building up to the climax and we're almost there now. The build-up stage is my favorite to write, by the way ;)

Please continue to review, knowing you're enjoying the story contributes greatly to my own enjoyment. Many thanks to those of you who review regularly, I look for your names every time I post.

 **New year's resolution: This story is rapidly approaching 100k words and we're nowhere close to the end.** My new goal is to write between 150 to 200 K words in all, so that's **about another 25 chapters.** So if you like long stories you're in for a treat, this one just happens to be one of those stories that can be expanded. So keep on following, I have a lot more in store, and a couple of new storylines for this fic. Thanks for reading, best wishes for this new year, XO.


	27. Chapter 27

…...

Chapter Twenty-seven

It was shortly after five and Teddy was getting crankier by the minute. It all started earlier this afternoon when Ana picked him up from his group therapy. Apparently, Teddy had been acting up and refused to nap. While it was true that he was still adjusting to his new routine, it was rare for him to miss his early afternoon nap. Presently, they were at home in the therapy room; Ana had been trying to get Teddy interested in a puzzle but he wanted nothing to do with that, knocking over the wooden pieces all over the floor.

"I wonder if I should just give you an early dinner tonight? Ana said out loud , not expecting an answer as she picked up the pieces and put them away. "You could go to bed at 7:00. It's a little early, but..." She went on, debating the idea in her head.

Mrs. Jones poked her head through the door right at that moment. She stopped at the threshold, not wanting to interrupt, balancing a tray with juice for both Teddy and Ana.

"Oh, my goodness, that's so sweet of you," Ana replied with gratitude, watching Mrs. Jones set the tray down at a small table in the corner and smiled. She walked over, taking the tall glass for herself and the juice bottle for Teddy. "Mrs. Jones, I just learned that Christian's brother is joining us for dinner tonight at 7:30pm." Mrs. Jones nodded. "I wonder if we should move up Teddy's bedtime. He missed his nap and I'm worried that he will be cranky during dinner. "

Teddy smiled for the first time this afternoon when Ana handed him his bottle and plopped down in a child sized bean bag chair. She could clearly picture him dozing off any minute now and then staying up until past 11:00 pm.

" Oh, yes. Look at him. He' s just about ready to zonk out."

Ana bit her lip as she further considered that in order to make this work, they would need to skip TV time. Teddy enjoyed watching his daily episode of Thomas the Tank Engine and on good days, he he would even sing along to the show's theme song. Skipping TV time would be as upsetting to Teddy as any change in his regular routine. But then again, past expedience told her that if she allowed him to watch the show, he was more likely to nod off during it, and even a short catnap would make it next to impossible for him to fall asleep at his usual bedtime.

Later

Ana followed Mrs. Jones into the kitchen with Teddy perched on her hip. They chatted for a little while about tonight's menu. The house hold was running more smoothly now that Evelyn was out of the picture. Ana was not exactly happy about the way things ended, and had not intentionally set out to get the woman fired but in the long run it was probably for the best. With the chef gone, Ana felt free to hang around in the kitchen and even participate on the meal preparation on occasion without feeling as if she was stepping on anybody's toes.

"Teddy, it's time for dinner, let's wash hands," Ana said bringing him over to the kitchen sink and setting him down on a stool. She squirted soap in his hands and turned on the faucet. But Teddy became restless and wanted to climb down the stool even before Ana was done rinsing his hands. "Wait, wait, we got to dry your hands."

Teddy' hastily dried hands and scurried out of the kitchen as though he was the next contestant on _The Price is Right_. Ana quickly caught up with him and grabbed his hand, intending to bring him back to reality -the kitchen. Teddy resisted, running back into the family room. Het plopped down on his bean bag chair facing the mounted flat screen. And waited for his show to come on, sporting the cutest of poses- bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Even though he couldn't tell time, he had an uncanny ability to know the exact time of day when his show was scheduled to play.

Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly, willing herself to take action. She didn't like disappointing her son. She was tempted to take the path of the least resistance and allow him to watch his beloved TV show. With a heavy heart, she reached for the remote control and disabled automatic play - a feature that allowed her to override the preset settings which had been programmed in advance to play the show at the appointed time. "Teddy. I'm sorry, but no Thomas tonight. We will have dinner, then a bath and then bedtime."

Teddy screamed loudly when once again Ana insisted on taking him back to the kitchen. In the next moment, he was lying on the floor and wildly thrashing with his feet. As it followed, Mrs. Jones came running to find Ana handling the situation in a competent manner. Without losing her cool, she scooped the toddler into her arms and held him tight against her chest, facing outward, until she had him completely immobilized.

...

Gail's POV

Watching Ana forcibly holding Teddy down like a blanket spread over him, I must admit that for a moment there I thought she was punishing him. But then, after a couple of minutes, I saw how Teddy stopped wiggling and resisting and started relaxing in her arms. And then he stopped screaming and calmed down. It wasn't until she further explained that I truly understood that this was a technique she used to calm him down whenever he had a major meltdown. Teddy had trouble adapting to new routines and changes in his environment, but she hoped that as he grew older transitions would become easier for him.

"This technique doesn't work for every child," Ana added. "Some children can become so agitated that they end up head-butting you."

I was impressed with the technique nonetheless. I don't know much about autism, but I have been reading articles on my own in my free time ever since Mr. Grey explained that Teddy had autism, a developmental disorder that affects how information is processed in the brain. He told me that while children share some common symptoms, these vary in severity as there is considerable variation from one individual to the next. As a result, some individuals are more impaired than others. The term Autistic Spectrum Disorders (ASD) and Pervasive Developmental Disorders (PDD) are often used interchangeably and are used to describe Autistic disorder (or classical autism) and other closely related disorders such as Aspergers. ASD is sometimes used instead of PDD to emphasize the presence of a continuum or a spectrum, he further explained; the idea went a long way in fighting the belief that human beings could be made to fit neatly into boxes or categories.

Even though I knew that Mrs Trevelyan Grey works with children with autism, I had always pictured her working with miniature versions of Dustin Huffman's character in _Rain Man._ So I was surprised to learn that there was so much variation. It really helped thinking of a spectrum and the two extremes (severe on one end and mild on the other) and then everything in between. "So in a way, we can say that every individual—that means each one of us- falls somewhere in that spectrum." Mr. Grey told me and I chuckled nervously. Surely he wasn't serious... was he?

In that same conversation, Mr. Grey clarified that _Rain Man_ portrayed the life of a highly intelligent man with a literal mind and a crippling disability in the area of social interaction. Individuals with Aspergers just like others on the spectrum must be taught the nuances of social interaction ( including figurative speech and social cues) as if it's a foreign language. However, people with Autism are more than just a collection of symptoms: each one has their own personality, preferences, will and motives. In other words, not everyone is like Rain Man; a good number of people on the Autism spectrum have been able to overcome their disability and live independently and lead productive lives. Mr. Grey concluded our conversation by recommending I watch the TV series, _The Good Doctor._ The main character in the series is a resident surgeon with a genius-level IQ. He' s often regarded with suspicion by others in his field due to his low eye contact, lack of authority in his voice and awkward social skills. Mr. Grey is not a big TV watcher, but he' d watched a few episodes.

An hour later, Teddy was in bed resting like an angel. It had taken longer than usual to get him to eat his dinner and to take a bath but Ana had managed to put him down to sleep at a exactly seven o'clock. I don't know how she does it, but I've never seen a more devoted mother. She has the patience of a saint, and she truly does make every effort to connect with that sweet boy of hers.

She came down to see me in the kitchen fifteen minutes later. She had changed into a gorgeous flower sundress which fell just below the knee. It was simple but stunning with a daring low back. She completed the look with a casual pair of sandals and a loose chignon which made her neck look swan-like.

"Oh, no, miss Ana, you don't have to do that." I said when I realized she meant to help me set the table.

"Mrs. Jones, please. I'd rather be doing something productive than sitting around waiting for everyone to get here."

I shrugged. Who was I to argue back? I knew the poor child wasn't used to being waited on plus I really enjoyed her company.

"Can I ask you something though? Can you drop the formalities and just call me Ana?"

" Of course. " I smiled ruefully. "As long as Mr. Grey doesn't know about it."

* * *

…...

Elliot arrived exactly five minutes after Christian and Mia got home. The four of them made small talk before smoothly transitioning to the dining room table. Elliot and Mia were seated across from Ana and Christian. Mrs. Jones waited until they were all comfortably seated before bringing them a Caesar salad with a choice of dressings on the side as a first course.

Ana scooted closer to Christian until their thighs touched. She didn't feel entirely comfortable with Elliot as their dinner guest and Christian welcomed the opportunity to whisper sweet nothings in her ear while Mia and Elliot were otherwise engaged in a discussion about the lies behind political ads.

"Don't mind them. They like to get into debates." Christian smirked. "To each their own."

Anna smiled before changing the topic. "Hey...I looked up the song Ain't no mountain high enough and downloaded it. I set it up as your ringtone."

"Hey, glad you like it."

"At first I had trouble finding it. So I did a little research." she paused, noting that Christian was listening intently in spite of the distractions around them. "The song was first recorded by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. Then it was recorded by Diana Ross in 1970 and nominated for Grammy. "

Christian threw his head back in an aha moment. "Glad you told me. For some reason, I always got Diana Ross and Dionne Warwick mixed up."

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?" Mia said Merrily.

"Nothing much. Just this song from the 1970's... Ain't no mountain high enough."

"Ah, yes," Mia nodded. "It's on mom's list of top favorites. She played it so many times when I was growing up it became ingrained in my brain." She shook her head and sighed. "Not kidding ya."

"Must be why it popped in my head out of the blue the other day," Christian grinned looking at Ana. "And I couldn't get rid of it, the fucking tune kept playing in my mind over and over again like a curse."

"Oh, I hate it when that happens," Mia interjected. " It's like nothing you do will get it out of your head, not even by replacing it with a similar song."

Elliot looked at Christian. "So...how's the insurance business, brother?"

Christian was immediately bored with the question. He knew Elliot wasn't the least bit interested in how his business was going. He was just asking to pass the time or as a transition into the subjected he really wanted to discuss. At the moment, he couldn't figure out if Elliot had something else in mind.

"I can't complain. Although I haven't spent much time in the office lately." Christian winked at Ana who blushed fiercely.

"Ana, how are you liking working at the institute?" Elliot asked, revealing just for a fraction of a second the wickedness in his eyes. It was long enough however, to catch Christian's attention.

"It's been great," Ana replied in an upbeat tone. "I learned a lot just this week and my co-workers are easy to work with."

Elliot gave her an undisguised skeptical look. "It must be hard work, especially when you're being supervised. I hope my mom is not overworking you."

Mia gave Elliot a questioning look but he ignored her, his attention intensely focused on Ana.

Mrs. Jones chose that moment to bring in their second course. While she was no gourmet chef, she knew how to prepare a boneless leg of lamb with a tangy raspberry sauce that was absolutely delicious.

Christian reached for her hand and threaded his fingers through hers and she welcomed the distraction. When she met his gaze reflected in them love and confidence, and she felt secure in the knowledge that this was where she belonged.

Everyone mumbled their thanks. As the host, Christian was the first one to try a bite and the others soon followed. Except for Ana who turned to Elliot and held his gaze, letting him know she had not forgotten his question.

"Grace is absolutely amazing. I love working with her."

Most unexpectedly, Elliot's attention shifted to Christian. "Good call there, bro."

Christian raised a brow, putting down his fork and knife. "What are you talking about?"

Elliot grinned mischievously. "I" m talking about... you asking mom to hire Anastasia." Elliot spoke deliberately slow, knowing that his words would cause a crack in his brother's relationship with Ana. "It sounds like it turned out for the best though."

Naturally, the mood instantly shifted. The change swept in like the perfect storm. It was impossible to ignore, and there was enough heat in the room to combust a fire.

"Christian," Ana removed her hand from his, and a whisper of awareness fluttered through the air and filled up the space between them. "What is he talking about?"

"Oops, my bad," Elliot snickered, leaning back in his chair, satisfied and looking at Christian. "You didn't tell your lovely girlfriend here about your conversation with mom, did you?"

At once, Christian saw red. "Elliot," he hissed between clenched teeth. "Get out of my house before I get your ass kicked."

"Now, Christian," Elliot retorted in a condescending tone, "there's no need to get-

Before he even finished speaking, Christian walked over, grabbed him by the collar and aimed a solid blow against his face, knocking him down from to the floor.

…...


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**

I just did some light editing of the last scene of last chapter (27). I changed a few details AND Ana's reaction to Elliot. If you read last chapter within four days of posting you might want to go back and re-read the last scene. It reads better now. All mistakes continue to be mine alone ;)

* * *

Chapter 28

Elliot - upper lip split and bleeding- took a stumble and landed on his rear end. He quickly got back to his feet ready to retaliate but Mia effectively put herself between him and Christian.

"Elliot, don't." Mia pleaded, her voice cracking. "Please go."

In reaction to the pleading in his sister's voice, Christian stepped back, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Mia, this is between Christian and I." Elliot spat, rubbing his rapidly swollen lip. "Damn you, Christian, you're gonna pay for this!"

Christian's lips curved in disgust. "Every time I think you can't possibly go any lower..."

"Hey, hey! What _is_ it between you two?" Mia reprimanded, hoping to talk some sense into them. "Elliot, you shouldn't have provoked him...and Christian, why? Physical violence is not the answer."

"You better watch yourself from now on," Elliot threatened but Christian didn't even blink. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

Instead he looked at his sister. "Get him out of here before I REALLY kick his ass," he said while looking at Mia and without venom in his voice

Elliot didn't resist when his sister pushed him toward the door. Deep down, he was secretly relieved he didn't have to fight. He knew he was no match for his brother who aside from having a black belt in martial arts could have truly ' kicked his ass' to the moon and back.

Mia's lips were tightly pressed together, as they left Escala, her expression annoyed but in control. Over the years, she had learned to intervene and act like a referee without getting embroiled in their battles. It was best not to take sides, even though she secretly rooted for Christian every single time. But she figured if either of them knew that it would add more fuel to the fire.

"He' s an asshole. I should have known better." Christian fumed once they were out of earshot, shaking his head. "I should have known he was up to something." He turned back to look at Ana but she had slipped out of the room when he wasn't looking.

 **Later**

Christian had searched the entire place and could not find Ana anywhere. This was definitely a moment when he regretted having a twelve bedroom monstrosity for a home. Six of the bedrooms were upstairs and included a turret room. The six downstairs bedrooms included he therapy room, home gym, library and living quarters for housekeeping and security detail personnel.

He was upset with her for disappearing like a sulky child. He could only imagine what she'd been thinking. But it wasn't true. Grace didn't hire her as a favor to him, he hired her because he felt she was more than qualified. His mother was a perfectionist –in the good sense of the word. Nothing but the best was her motto.

The longer he looked for her (he'd even tiptoed into Teddy's room), the more his anger-against Elliot, against himself and against her for disappearing- turned into something more anxious. Still, he was going to find her and put her mind at rest.

The third time he'd walked down the corridor that led to the turret bedroom, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before—the little door was slightly ajar. As far as he knew, Ana didn't even know of its existence. Most people mistook it for a linen closet. But when you stepped inside

He pulled the door open and listened. Nothing. Even so, he found himself climbing the narrow curling stairs, bending his head low to prevent himself from hitting it on the stone above. When he reached the top, he pushed the equally tiny door open. Cold air rushed past him. A few more steps and he could see the starlit sky.

He'd forgotten how awesome the skylight looked like at night. Not only that, but he had also completely forgotten about the room's existence. For a brief moment, he considered what would happen if Teddy decided to make this room his hiding place. Oh, no. Yes, he'd better make sure to install a lock and key.

Just when he was getting ready to turn around, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. At first he didn't see her, but then he spotted a shadow in the corner, its back to him and looking out the window which offered a view of Laguna Lake out in the distance.

He started striding, careful not to stumble into the furniture—namely two arm chairs and a full length couch . She heard him when he was half way towards her. Even in the semi-darkness, he saw her stiffen. He opened his mouth, ready to justify himself, ready to explain why he'd asked his mother to consider hiring her **-** but when she whirled around and looked at him, the words died in his throat.

In her eyes he saw not anger but disappointment and it hit him square in the chest.

He walked toward her, not saying anything, a bleak expression on his face, and when he at last reached her, he pulled her to him and kissed her as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. Because all that mattered at the moment was wiping the pain in her eyes so that she would never ever feel that way again.

She kissed him fiercely at first, her latent anger bubbling just below the surface. He met her in that place and the heat intensified between them. But with each meeting of the lips, they peeled another layer of clothing from each other. What had started off as armor clashing against armor slowly became skin exploring skin—and deeper—as they stumbled onto the couch.

 _This is really happening._

 _We're going to have sex right here in this secret room_

He kissed her with rough possession to show her that his control was snapping. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he gave her nipples torturous attention, sucking them so hard that the pain turned to pleasure. Oh, God!

His hand coasted down to hike up her dress and quickly found its way to her underwear. He infiltrated the nest of curls at the apex of her things. Aaah. He lightly pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger, released the tiny nub, and pinched again. Oooh. And again. Ooooh.

Not content with his wondrous torture, Christian slipped two fingers inside her and curled them tightly. He began to stroke; she held her breath in expectation. Pleasure spiked. Raw electricity, bright and hot.

"Ooh, Christian!" She arched, trembling. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the sensations built in intensity. She lost the ability to breathe and to think. He'd found just the spot that felt sooo incredibly good.

He was looking at her, his eyes dark with passion as he penetrated her. "Yes, baby, just like that," she panted. Her heart pounded and pounded, moving her hips to his strokes, unable to look away from those gray eyes of his.

"Come for me," he demanded.

"You," she replied breathless. This had to be one of their shortest events ever and yet one of the most intense. Somehow, she managed to suck in air. "Are you ready too?"

"Sweetheart, I'm always ready. He chuckled a little "This is for you." He leaned down and sucked one taut peak...then lightly bit. Gripping her hips, he leaned her backwards, altering the angle of her descent, making her fully open for his plundering. A breathless cry escaped as she took him deep inside.

Anastasia felt the world shatter around her. Christian enjoyed watching her expression in the soft light of the skylight and rode her harder, his grasp on her hips ferocious. Pleasure spread from where they connected to every inch of his body. He felt her the tail end of her orgasm and then, without pause, he felt her climb again the ladder of carnal desperation. He lost his mind, the need to finish and empty himself into her taking over completely.

"Ana'!" His cry of ecstasy sounded feral in his own ears as he reached the top of the peak, as her body heaved with pleasure.

Their bodies remained intertwined in the afterglow of their love making, comfortably stretched on the Lawson-style sofa. For a while, they held one another in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Until Christian spoke again.

"Well, I suppose we got to talk about it sooner or later, don't we? That was one hell of a dinner, wasn't? I don't think anyone ate much of anything. Gail must be up in arms wondering if it was her cooking that drove everybody away," he added the last sentence in a light tone.

"What was that all about anyway? Your brother just had to act so viciously against you, didn't he?" Ana wondered out loud. Elliot's revelation during dinner had come out of left field like a low sucker punch. It wasn't as if it had happened in the middle of an argument between him and Christian. No, Elliot had deliberately planned it out to throw the punch when it was the least expected. And even though Christian had warned her of the Elliot's rivalry issues beforehand, she still shook her head in numb disbelief. All her life she'd thought of siblings as having a protected relationship, free from vicious antagonism. Of course there are disputes even in the best relationships, but in the end, siblings are are supposed to grow up to develop the deepest of bonds. The more she thought about it the more it seemed that Elliot's jealousy had been unwarranted, born out of his own shortcomings and insecurities

"I'm sorry you had to see all that," Christian mumbled.

"Why did you ask Grace to hire me?" She asked, no accusation in her tone but rather because she wanted to hear what he had to say.

 _Yep, Grey. Why didn't you just let things be and trust that Grace would hire Ana?_

"Okay, so I'm a bit of a control freak." He admitted looking intensely into her eyes and her expression softened. "I did want you to stay in L.A. And I knew you wouldn't want to be a kept woman," he joked and she gave him a thin smile. "But you know what. It's not that I didn't trust you, it's just that all my life I've felt as if I was living a borrowed life." Ana arched her brows at that, she didn't know what to make of such a statement. "I was adopted into a loving family when I was really young and while I feel quite fortunate...there's a part of me that's felt as if I don't really belong. I lived day after day thinking...fearing that any day I would be sent back to where I belonged—with my birth family. I don't even remember them. Grace and Carrick are the only parents I'd ever known."

Ana's heart filled with sorrow to hear that.

"So of course, the only way I could try to get past that was by trying to control the few things I could control. It's not that my family did anything to make me feel like that-like I said before, I couldn't have asked for better parents. I guess for me it was more like a voice inside me telling me I had it too good... and that one day it would all end when I wasn't looking."

Ana couldn't imagine living her life feeling that. "Oh, my Fifty," Ana sighed. It was a good sign, however, that he had that much self-awareness. She did wonder if this fear of his to 'get sent back' had been there from the day he became a Grey; this would explain his tendency to not 'tattle' whenever Elliot picked fights with him as kids.

"Anyway, Ana. Believe me when I say I didn't mean to let you down." He paused to let his words sink in. He was happy to see that honest-to-goodness in her eyes. And she believed him. "Grace told me you were an excellent candidate for the position...and this was based on your own qualifications. " He paused, fixated on watching her lower lip tremble. She almost bit it but seemed to decide against it. "You can ask her if you want."

Ana sighed. While it was entirely possible that Grace had said that...how could she be entirely sure she actually meant it in her heart? What if she had simply decided to honor her son's request?

"Honest to God, Ana...there's no way my mother would have hired you if you didn't meet the qualifications." He said confidently.

"I guess I will never be sure... can I? Most likely I got the internship because of both. Grace thought I was a good candidate...but also because you asked her to hire me. The question is which of the two carried more weight."

"You can believe whatever you want," he retorted leaving her baffled at the sudden sharpness in his tone which indicated to her that he was loosing his patience with their discussion. "Or you can believe in yourself a little more, Ana...because frankly right now, I'm inclined to believe you..." He took a deep breath and looked away, realizing he needed to refocus. "Listen. Why is it so hard for you to believe that during all those weeks of training that you took my mother saw a very capable young woman with a good head on he shoulders and a heart of gold? He snorted a chuckle. Grace Trevelyan Grey is a perfectionist...and trust me when I say that she only hires the best of the best."

He rose from the couch and she gaped at his naked beauty as he stood over her like a Greek God. He reached for her hand and she clasped it, smiling. He lead her to an alcove next to a full length mirror. The addition of the mirror surprised her; it made her wonder -and not for the first time- what this room had been used for in times past.

He turned on a wall lamp next to the mirror. At once, color Rose to her cheeks at seeing herself nude in front of the mirror.

"Hey, " said softly, noting her embarrassment. " Look at me Ana, you' re absolutely gorgeous."" He smiled at her. "This was supposed to be a study room, maybe a dress-up room," Christian went on in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable. "Gia Matteo, the interior designer I hired at the time thought this room could be used for a bride to dress on her wedding day if she wanted some privacy from a large family gathering." Christian said, his eyes regarding her softly as if he could already picture her standing right there in front of the mirror-in her gown and veil- on their wedding day _._

 _Grey, remember, you need to wait for the right time._

Ana stared into his eyes through the mirror. She truly felt in her heart that he loved her and found her extraordinary which erased all doubts in her mind once and for all. He saw her expression soften and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and it took her breath away.

"Ana, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, inside and out," he murmured holding her gaze through the mirror.

It was the most incredible thing anyone had ever said to her. Did she deserve it? Without intending to, she thought of Derek and how he'd always made her feel as if she could never measure up to his expectations. When they argued, Derek was the king of deflecting **.** He always ended up convincing her of hurting HIS feelings and acting irrationally. Time and time again she ended up apologizing, her own feelings completely ignored.

"You gotta stop selling yourself short." Christian went on as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Christian...I..." she started with tears in her eyes. " I love you so much".

"Does that mean that I'm forgiven?" He interjected with a tiny smirk.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course you are, silly." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Christian...you make me feel loved, you make me feel wanted, you make me feel safe to share my feelings with you, something I'd never felt with anyone else. I was thinking about this earlier tonight when I came in here."

"I was worried silly you know—I thought you were really mad at me."

She resisted the impulse to bite her lip. "I needed the time to think." She leaned and pecked his lips. "Sometimes, I need that time to myself." She tilted her head, thinking. Maybe it's because deep down I'm an introvert. Anyway, baby, next time we have a disagreement or something like what happened tonight...can you give me a little time to sort things in my head before we talk...please?"

He lowered his head so that their faces nearly touched, sniffing in the scent of her shampoo. "Who can resist a request like that? Right now, baby...you could ask me for the moon and I would not question it, I would just try my best to get it to you."

"See? I knew you'd listen to me." she murmured playfully against his lips.

A deep feeling of relief swept over Christian, as his lips sought hers in a passionate kiss. Nothing was ever going to threaten his future with Anastasia.

… **...**

* * *

 **Two months later**

Ana picked up the phone on the third ring. She was home alone (except for Mrs. Jones of course) with Teddy when the phone rang.

"Hi, mom. Yes. Teddy and I were getting ready to have a little snack. It's been a great day. I was playing with him, just the two of us. .. and then all of a sudden he got up, took my hand and took me to the cabinet where we store his bubble squirt gun and said: 'Bubble,' as clear as a bell."

"Honey, I'm so happy to hear. I miss him so much, wish I could be there to see all the progress he's made. You don't think he's forgotten me, do you?"

"Oh, mom. Of course he remembers you. I talk to him about you all the time," she said feeling a little homesick. How she wished her mom and Kate didn't live so far away. "How are you doing mom? How's Kate? We were supposed to talk since last week on Skype but she's been putting it off..."

"Oh, Ana. She's not doing well."

"What's going on with Kate, mom? It's been like what... two weeks now?"

"I'm a little worried... but she's a doctor herself-well, almost. But anyway, you know what I mean. They'd been good to her at the hospital, they'd given her sometime off but still..."

Ana scowled. Something didn't seem right. "This gotta be more serious than a case of the stomach flu."

"She's lost some weight...she can barely keep anything down. "

"Oh, no. Poor thing. Mom, why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" Ana furrowed her brow, she was truly worried now. The more she thought about it the more it sounded like morning sickness to her. How could it be? To her knowledge Kate wasn't seeing anybody.

"Ana...you're not thinking what I'm thinking...are you?"

 **A/N:**

You're going to be blown away by what I have planned next!

You want me to get started right away? Make my phone go crazy with e-mails :)


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:**

 **Something weird is happening with FF.** For some reason this story and a few others are showing up as having fewer chapters. I've been checking since I first noticed and it keeps happening randomly on different days/ times. **It keeps showing up as having 24 chapters, 708 reviews, and updated on Dec 12. Currently, this is chapter 29 , 889 reviews. Sometimes the site fixes itself to the right number of chapters but then it goes back to showing 24. So, if you're a guest and you notice that it's showing only 24, you may need to click on the story to check and see if there is a new update.** If you're following the story already the notification link should take you directly to the update. Also, I' ve been trying to upload this chapter for the last couple of days and kept getting an error no matter what I tried. If you had similar issues and better luck at getting FF to respond to technical issues, let me know. I never get a response.

Thanks everyone for your support for this story, it means more than I can say. DoloresDeeHowe: Thanks for reviewing almost every single chapter. I loved hearing your thoughts as you read.

About the lyrics of A Thousand Years: I did not include full lyrics, only the parts that are more relevant to the story.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

KATE POV

Somewhere I read that it's not what happens to you but how you react to it that matters. Ha. Well, I happen to think that doesn't apply in my situation. I'm pregnant and I'm scared of having to raise this baby alone, without a father.

"What do you mean alone?" Carla asked me. Oh, shoot did I say that out loud? "What about the father?"

"He doesn't know...and even if I did, I don't want him to know."

Well, okay, maybe this wasn't exactly true. The reason he doesn't know about the pregnancy is just too embarrassing to share. Perhaps, I could find a poetic way to explain it. Maybe I could say he was a midnight phantom who seduced my senses and then disappeared like a kissing bandit on new year's eve. But the end result would be the same. Wouldn't it? Time and time again, I tried to contact him. I dialed his number a thousand times and got the same annoying robotic response: a recording saying the number had been disconnected or no longer in service. Google searches were even more frustrating. It turns out that aside from the late Michael Landon the actor, there are about another 10,000 men in the entire country who go by the same name. Just in the state of Michigan alone there are thirty-eight hits. Twenty of those are just too old to be _her Michael._ And the other eighteen I hadn't gotten around to calling just yet...and probably never will.

"Why the hell not? Oh, gawd, Kate., don't tell me you've been screwing a married man." Carla has been my surrogate mother ever since my folks died in a car crash when I was fifteen, I value her opinion and I love her to pieces.

"No...he's not married."

"Is he someone you work with?"

I shake my head no I think I'm going to be sick again, so I hug the nearest pillow and lean back on the couch hoping the wave of nausea goes away.

"I don't know what to say, Kate." She sits beside me on the couch and takes my hand in hers as though she's offering comfort. But what she says next is far from comforting. "For God' s sake, who is he? " She waits for a response and I look away. " A one night stand? I thought I taught you better than that."

I don't like the judgment in her voice but I decide to ignore it. "I'm not dropping out of the residency program if that's what your thinking." I've been wanting to become a doctor since I was a little girl and I promised myself I wouldn't let anything stand in my way. Still, I'm not going to hide my head in the sand and pretend this pregnancy isn't a major hurdle to completing my residency requirements. I still need two more years of working 36 hour shifts in order to practice internal medicine as a fully licensed practitioner.

"Oh, Kate." She sighs hopelessly. "I don't see how this is going to work. I can't stay up all night with a baby while you work nights. I can't do it, not at my age."

"I know, it's not fair for me to expect that from you."

"What are you gonna do then?"

It' s hard not to feel sorry for myself. Just my luck to wind up pregnant after practically leading the life of a nun.

"I'm having this baby but I'm not keeping it," I tell her. "I'm thinking of giving him up for adoption... that's why I didn't tell you sooner." As soon as I speak the last sentence, I realize how foolish it sounded. I should have told Carla the minute I found out instead of hiding it for nearly six weeks. How could I keep something like this from the woman that welcomed me into her home when I was all alone in the world, the woman who has treated me like her own daughter, the one person who encouraged me to take the plunge and follow my dreams?

There is no question about it, I'm an idiot for putting myself in this position. And the timing couldn't have been worse; this baby could very be the death sentence to my medical career if I let it. I couldn't just drop out of medical school. It would take me two thousand years to pay my hefty student loans working 9 to 5. And once you drop out, I've been told, most people never go back.

* * *

"Christian where are you?"

"Right here, baby."

"Did the electricity go out?" Ana asked from the top of the stairs, gazing down below. Besides the dozen candles that were lit in the great room (aka, family room, living room combo).

"No," Christian said, stifling a chuckle. She could be so adorably confused when she was still half-asleep.

"Where's Teddy?"

"Mia took him out to the park." Christian said, referring to this little gated-indoor park for members only of their gated community. It was like Chuck-e-cheese, except it was relatively quiet, had plenty of supervision by the staff and no spooky looking life-sized creatures.

"Oh... it's so dark."

"It's part of my surprise."

"Surprise? How long did I sleep for? I thought you were waking me up after thirty minutes."

She climbed down the bottom of the stairs, stopping dead in her tracks for a second or two. There were candles everywhere and delicate rose petals on the ground scattered in rows of white and red going in opposite directions. It didn't take her long to decide. Half-way down the white road, she spotted Christian's shadow standing out there on the balcony staring right at her. Oh, my. It took her seconds for understanding to flash across her face.

Luckily, she'd chosen the road that lead to Christian, she thought. He looked like prince charming in a designer tux. And here she was dressed like poor Cinderella BEFORE the fairy godmother did her tricks.

"Not long. Maybe two or three hours." He chuckled.

"Oh, no! I napped for two, three hours?" She exclaimed in dismay.

"You just looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to wake you. Plus, I needed some time to prepare my surprise."

"So...what's this surprise anyway?" She wondered, stepping out into the balcony. He regarded her with a quiet smile, that same smile that reminded her of the very first time they kissed.

But instead of kissing her, he held her shoulders and turned her around so she could look into the room and see everything from a different perspective. "I had some help," he said vaguely, standing beside her. He gazed into her eyes in time to see them light up in delight as she took in the transformation of the great room. There were dozens of silver and white balloons scattered everywhere and there were at least two dozen 5x7 photographs on strings hanging from the ceiling. The pictures were just the two of them and a few included Teddy; there were no pictures of the three of them together, but the ones he'd included were candid and lovely.

"This is just amazing...I have no words," she beamed, looking at every snapshot with tears welling in her eyes.

"C'mon," Christian said after she'd looked at all the photos in great detail, leading her to the dining room table and pulling out a chair for her. "Sit down, let's eat before it gets cold."

Ana hesitated, straightening her halter top and capri pants.

"I'll wait here though if you want to change."

Ana dashed upstairs. He was glad to see her come back a few minutes later (thankfully Ana was not one of those women who took forever to choose what to wear), clad in the best thing she owned: a bright blue lace dress, slightly above the knee, and a pink pearl necklace. Her smile widened, her favorite song started playing just as she reached the bottom landing.

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_

 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

"Whoa you look gorgeous," he said with hooded eyes.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Thank you," Ana smiled swaying a little to the song. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she nearly bit her lip.

"That's one helluva belly rumble," he teased, walking her over to the table.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast," she said blushing a little.

He clicked his tongue. "Should have said something sooner." He made a mental note to start paying more attention to her eating habits.

The dinning table was dressed in an ivory tablecloth and the centerpiece had a dozen floating- golden- mini candles . The entire table was beautifully decorated even though they were only using one side of it. Their lobster and salmon meal looked delicious and the red wine a delight.

He gallantly pulled out a chair for her and then sat down across from her. Halfway through their meal, there was a comfortable lapse in their conversation until Ana spoke again.

"I love this, Christian. This was so sweet of you. I love this surprise so much, thank you."

"Oh, this isn't the surprise, baby," he said flashing a playful smile.

"Is not?"

"Well, it's part of it...but it's not the _real_ surprise."

Ana put down her fork and smiled the most delightful of smiles. "The _real_ surprise? You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

Christian laughed. "Maybe."

"So...if this isn't the surprise, what is it then?"

Christian cocked his head. "Aw, well. You'll have to wait for that. There's still desert and we're on our own tonight so if you'll excuse me," he said before he went into the kitchen and brought back two crème brulees. He cleared a few dishes and pushed them to the unused side of the table to make room for their dessert.

"Where's Gail and everybody?"

Christian shrugged one shoulder in response. "Let's finish eating and then I'll show you your surprise."

Ana ate her dessert in joyful expectation. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve such happiness, but it must have been something really good.

When at last they had their fill, Christian asked her if she was ready for the big surprise.

"Is this like a trick question?" She cocked her head. "Of course I do, silly goose."

He then took her hand and together they followed the road of red rose petals. It passed through the kitchen and it went around the hallway that lead to the lower level bedrooms. There, at the very end of the hallway was a giant red box tied with an extravagant golden bow. Ana covered her mouth with her hands. Wow. She' d never been given something this big.

"Well, are you gonna open it or just look at it?"

She smiled, her eyes filled with love. She then went ahead and carefully untied the bow, and removed the lid, and laughed as there was another box inside. She laughed again and removed the next bow and lid only to reveal yet another smaller box inside.

"I needed boxes, especially this time of year with the holidays come right up...how thoughtful of you."

Christian laughed and grabbed her by the waist and said playfully, "keep going."

As she opened the fifth and final box, there was a small black velvet box. Ana froze and looked at Christian. At this point, they were both on their knees and facing each other. He took the box from her hand and then spoke in a soft voice.

"Here, let me help you." He looked into her eyes as he held the box closed. "Anastasia, I love you so much. You make me happier than I've ever been and I want nothing more than to grow old with you." He added and she stared at him with abetted breath. "That means, I have no doubt that you will still feed me when I'm sixty-four," he joked but she still regarded him in wonder. Then, he opened the lid and said, "Anastasia Rose Steele will you marry me?"

Ana smiled, her eyes brimming with tears, thinking back to his impromptu-yet playful- proposal a couple of months ago. She'd been dreaming of this day ever since; part of her happy that he was giving their relationship the time it needed to fully develop, and part of her wondering when he was gonna finally pop the question.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you," she answered after a long while, long enough for him to wonder if he was going to need to repeat the question. Relieved, he reached for her hand and slid on the most incredible two carat diamond ring and her hand shook. She rubbed her finger on the finely etched wings on either side of the diamond.

"The etchings on the band represent eagle wings. The jeweler said the wings represents love soaring to new heights. New heights. That's how I see our love growing over the years." He went on cupping her face with his hands. "Anastasia Steele, you make me the happiest man alive. You are my lover, my best friend. You are the most amazing, beautiful, caring woman I've ever met. You're an inspiration to me. When I'm with you, there's no place I'd rather be. You make me feel alive, you are the love of my life."

Ana fought the tears in vain for they came down her cheeks unashamedly, and she silently thanked God for putting such a wonderful man in her life for her to spend the rest of her life with. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

He pulled away a little to tenderly dry her tears with his thumbs. And then they kissed for a long time and their passions were stirred to the point of wanting to seek the refuge of their bedroom. As they started up the stairs, they heard the ding from the elevator and the animated voices of Mia and Teddy.

"Hi!"

"Hi"

Even before Ana flashed her ring, Mia knew from looking at their radiant their faces that her brother and Ana were at last engaged. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for the both of you." In her excitement, she'd nearly said out loud, _I'd be so happy to be your maid of honor!_ But she knew better. That honor belonged to Kate.

* * *

Christian squinted hard and scanned the room, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Ana?" What are you doing up?"

From across the darkened room he could see the silhouette of her petite frame standing by the window. The sheer drapes had caught a breeze from the couple of inches of open window and were billowing in frenzy air around her. She looked like an angel from heaven paying him an ethereal visit.

He glanced at his watch. It was three forty-three.

"I didn't mean to wake you, honey," she whispered in a soft voice. "Go back to sleep."

Christian would have none of that. He couldn't go to sleep without his Ana beside him, and they weren't even married yet. So he had no choice but to toss the covers aside and make his way across the room, coming up behind her and engulfing her in a warm embrace.

"You're cold, baby, come back to bed. How long have you been standing there?"

"I don't know. Not long," she said. "I couldn't sleep."

She turned around and burrowed herself into his arms, pressing her cheek against his silky chest. His skin felt so warm against her own. Hmm. She sighed. She hadn't realized until that moment how cool the room had become just from the few minutes the window had been open.

"You feeling okay?" His hand went up to feel her forehead. It was just as bone-cold as the rest of her. He reached around and pushed the window firmly shut.

"C'mon," he mumbled, guiding her by the shoulders back to bed. He held the sheet and blanket until she was settled beneath them, then crossed over to his side and buried himself back under the covers. The spot he'd been sleeping in for hours was still blissfully warm. He shifted his body back to create some room and drew her in.

She sighed contentedly. Christian's body radiated the perfect level of heat, she thought. In his arms she felt so loved and cherished. Their future together as husband and wife carried so many promises; there was no reason to look back at her past with regret when she had so much to look forward to.

With Ana's back now snug against his chest and her thighs following the curve of his own, Christian did a final tug-and-tuck of the comforter around their shoulders and laid his head back down to rest.

"Tell me what's keeping you up this late at night," he said with a deep relaxed sigh and tucking a strand behind her ear.

"Let's try to get some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow." She assured him in her best convincing tone, not wanting to keep him up any longer. Tomorrow was a workday and he needed his rest.

He propped himself up on one elbow and peered at her. "Let's hear it, sweetheart. This is the third night this week I had to go looking for you."

She laid in silence for a few seconds, enjoying the sensation of his fingertips stroking her hair, smoothing it back with a care she'd never known before.

"The third night?"

"Yep."

He was looking at her with so much love, she could get lost in his gaze (especially this late at night) and had to force herself to focus on what she needed to tell him. "It's just that...I'm worried about Kate." She confided with a wince. Kate would kill her if she knew she'd told him. So far, she was the only one that knew her secret and she wanted it to stay that way. "She's pregnant and the jerk that knocked her up pulled a Houdini."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Christian said. Even though he'd never met Kate, he'd heard so much about her and he knew how much Ana cared for her. He supposed that what had Ana upset was that she couldn't be there for her friend in person. _Hey, maybe if Kate and and her mother came for a visit_...

"She's thinking of giving up her baby for adoption." Ana sighed with a heavy heart. "And I think it's a big mistake, a mistake she's going to regret sooner or later."

 **A/N:** Thanks to those of you who reviewed to tell me this story has the right amount of drama. That's exactly what I'm aiming for :) so raise your hand if you want more ASAP!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Christian poked his head in his mother's office at Son-Rise. Today was Friday, thirty minutes after most employees had gone home for the day.

"Hi, honey. Ana left a few minutes ago."

"That's okay, mom. Do you have time to talk for a few minutes?"

"Of course." She motioned for him to sit across her and then straightened a few papers on her desk before she spoke again. "I'm glad you're here. I've been meaning to talk to you. This feud between you and your brother needs to stop."

Christian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This conversation was not starting out like he planned. He had wanted to talk to her about Ana, his father's email and the engagement party.

"Your dad and I tried everything...were did he and I go wrong?"

"It was not your fault. Elliot had it against me as far as I remember."

Grace shook her head. This was so contrary to what she remembered. "In the beginning, Elliot was excited. When we first told him about you and Mia coming to live with us, he was very happy. In fact, he used to complain at how unfair it was that all his friends at school had a brother or sister and that he was the only one." She paused to gauge her son's reaction. Christian was listening intently. "And when we first brought you home, he was all smiles...surely you remember?"

Christian blinked. "Mom, my first memories are of my first Christmas with you and dad." He said in a slightly irritated tone. He didn't like having to repeat something that his mother knew all too well.

"Now I know your dad and I overindulged your brother," she went on, her tone laced with regret. "But we didn't know any better, he was our only child for such a long time. So yes after we adopted you he did have trouble adjusting. You and Mia messed with his toys and he hated the fact that he was no longer the center of attention-

"Somehow though he wasn't as angry at Mia as he was with me."

"I think that as time went on, he saw you more like his direct competitor than Mia was. Your dad and I really tried our best with Elliot. We even took him to a sibling class for children to prepare him, make him feel proud of being a big brother. We talked to him about you and Mia many times, we talked about what to expect...we thought he would do fine. After the adoption, we tried to find a balance and spend as much one on one time with him as possible. But then, there was the matter of my dad playing favorites and that certainly didn't help."

"Mom...somehow, I don't think that rehashing the past is the answer to our problems." It seemed like this conversation wasn't t going anywhere. "Besides...did Elliot also get an earful from you... or is it just me?"

"You know it's hard to get through to him."

"My point exactly. Elliot is a jerk who thinks the world fucking revolves around him. You're wasting your time talking to me when it's obvious that he's the one with the problem."

"Christian! Please? I thought I could reason with you."

"Okay, fine." He snorted, willing himself to be patient. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Just refuse to engage with him."

"I think I'm doing great at that."

"I mean when he provokes you."

Christian huffed and looked at his watch. How much longer did he have to listen to this?

"You broke his nose the other day."

Christian's first response was to suppress a smile (he could practically hear Elliot whining to mommy and daddy) but then as he thought more about it, outrage replaced his amusement. He shook his head, he was trying his best not to snap at his mother but she wasn't exactly making it easy. "I bet he _'forgot'_ to mention how he threatened me?"

Grace looked aghast. "Christian..." She shook her head and sniffed, trying not to cry. Christian immediately felt sorry for her.

"Okay, mom. Listen...I promise I'll do the best I can." He paused and studied her. "One thing though. How did he find out I had that conversation we had about hiring Ana?"

"I didn't tell him. Neither did your father."

"Speaking of my father," Christian said happy to switch topics. "I forwarded you the e-mail he sent me this morning. Did you get a chance to read it yet?"

Grace furrowed her brow and fired up her laptop and checked her inbox Sure enough, the e-mail was there glaring at her. She sighed, not bothering to open the document attachment. She knew what the document was and that was all that mattered. She just hoped Christian would understand that just because she knew its contents did not mean she was endorsed it.

"Did you speak to him about it yet?" She said cautiously after she finished reading Carrick's email.

"No. I wanted to talk to you first and get your thoughts before I talked to him."

Grace swallowed hard. The last thing she wanted was for Christian to blow off the handle, blow things out of proportion. She looked away and tried to compose herself.

"I thought you were thrilled with my decision to marry Ana."

"I do...oh, Christian, of course. Ana is a wonderful, upstanding young lady. She's honest and caring... I couldn't be happier."

"Then why this? Why push for a prenup?" He demanded. " Ana is not a gold digger."

"Of course she isn't," Grace re-assured him earnestly. "This is not about her. It's about your father wanting to make sure that everything was in order. It's the lawyer in him talking. It's about GEH and the shareholders. You own a third of it and your father was concerned that if something were to happen...there would be division in the company."

"Elliot is the CEO of GEH not me." There was a long uncomfortable silence. "Is Elliot behind this too?"

"No, no. I can assure you your brother has nothing to do with this." Grace replied resolutely. "Let's not make this into something that causes more division in our family." She pleaded. " It's really in your hands. You get to decide how to react... and when it comes right down to it, it all depends on how you choose to react."

Christian thought about it for a moment. Of course it was a no brainer. He could choose to let this slide...or not. "Mom...listen to me. _Nothing_ is EVER going to happen that's going to make me divorce Ana. I love Ana and-

"I know you do. But the world turns and we cannot outguess the future," Grace cut in talking a mile a minute," what if somehow you change your mind years down the line or fall out of love or someone else comes along-

"Let me stop you right there, mother," he was outraged. "Like I was saying, I love Ana and I trust her. Better than that, I trust myself enough to know that I would never EVER want to divorce her. She's the one woman I've ever truly loved, she's the woman I've been waiting for since...for the last thousand years. Money means nothing to me without her by my side.

"Christian..." Grace sighed. "Can you try to understand? Your father didn't mean to imply-

"What do you suggest I do mom? You want me to just send him a courteous yes- but no-thank-you email?" He sneered at the thought.

"I will talk to your father and tell him what you told me. I'll make sure he never mentions it again. He has nothing against Ana. Can we please put this behind us now?" She pleaded earnestly." Honey, you are getting married! This is a time of joy and celebration... starting with the engagement party."

" I can't, mom. I can't pretend I never read the email, if that's what you're asking."

"Christian, you do see that your father and I are throwing this engagement party for you and Ana as a way of welcoming her into the family... Don't you?" Christian mumbled something in response while looking at his watch. "How is Ana feeling about the whole affair?"

" I don't know, I haven't told her yet."

Grace looked stricken. "Christian, please."

"I gotta get going," he leaned forward and was about to rise to his feet when she spoke again, swiftly changing the topic.

"What I meant to ask was... Is Ana was excited about the party?"

"Mia is helping her pick a dress. But you know, she tends to be a little shy in large gatherings so I know she will be nervous when the day comes."

Oh, okay. So her _first walk down the aisle_ was a small gathering then?" She inquired, obviously fishing for details.

Christian blinked. It seemed to him that he ought to know the answer to that question but the truth was he had no idea. Somehow he couldn't picture himself suddenly saying: 'So, Ana, tell me about your first wedding.'

"We usually don't talk about our exes."

"Of course. Have you discussed a wedding date?"

"We don't have definite plans yet."

"You two got to let us know as soon as possible. You do realize that it takes about a year to plan a wedding."

"I'm not sure I want a thousand people at my wedding."

Grace smiled. "It doesn't have to be a thousand."

"Let me discuss this with Ana first. Then I promise I will give you a date and you can go crazy with the details. His mother's smile grew wider. "Or we can just leave it all to the wedding planner."

Her smile was huge. "I will love being included in the wedding preparations, " she gushed. "I'm very much looking forward to this wedding, Christian. I just hope in your discussions you don't rush to set a date. There's no need for a rush wedding. I say wait between eight months to a year from now.

"Okay, we'll see, I'll mention it to Ana," he replied non-noncommittally, standing up.

"Christian...one more thing...when will we get to meet her mother and Kate? Are they both coming to the engagement party?"

* * *

xxx

The following day (Saturday) Christian wasn't home, he was at the office in a business meeting. Teddy was napping, so Ana and Mia were sitting together side by side in the living room with their phones, enjoying some uninterrupted time.

"Check this out," Mia said.

Ana opened Mia's text message and clicked on the link she sent. It directed her to the Neiman Marcus website.

"So what do you think? Is it gorgeous? It's also available in cream color, but I think pink is better."

Ana blinked. A rose-pink cocktail dress appeared on the screen. The dress was a Tom Ford bell-sleeved silk sheath and a jewel neckline. It was indeed gorgeous. Ana's eyes widened when she saw the whooping price tag: $ 3,490.

"Mia, you gotta be kidding me! This dress costs more than some people make in a month."

Mia shrugged. "Okay. Keep in mind thought that this is going to be a big event."

"I can't even imagine spending this much money on a dress..."

Mia shook her head in disbelief. If Ana was this upset about spending money for her engagement party dress, how would she handle shopping for the actual wedding dress?

"I can't...I just don't have that kind of money."

"You know who you're marrying, don't you?" Mia countered. A moment later, she regretted it. "Sorry. I guess that was sort of insensitive of me. It's just that I'm having trouble understanding where you're coming from."

"And I'm having trouble being extravagant. No offense, but I had to work hard for every dime. I did squirrel some money away but that's my emergency fund. I could possibly use some of it for a dress but-"

"You're just gonna have to get used to the fact that for us money is no object."

Ana grabbed her phone and quickly found a different option. "How about this one?"

Mia opened the link to the Macy's website, her expression quizzical. It showcased a Ralph Lauren bell-sleeve jersey dress right above the knee and priced at $99.00. "Nah."

"I think it's gorgeous," Ana stated trying not to let Mia's lack of enthusiasm affect her. Truth was, even this dress -at this price-was out of her price range.

"Well, I suppose we still got three more weeks before the event." Mia's eyes suddenly brightened with enthusiasm. "It's going to be the event of the year. Even though in reality we've been entertaining around 200 people, it's going to make the headlines."

Ana felt dazed by the idea. Just thinking about mingling with high society made her nervous. She was terrified of making a mistake like dropping something or using the wrong fork at dinner time.

"Don't worry about the flatware," Mia replied and that's when Ana knew she'd actually said that out loud. "It's actually simpler than you think. A place setting will never have more than three forks regardless of how fancy the dinner party...not even at the white house, I tell you." She grinned. "so the only thing you need to remember is to always take the farthest one from the plate. If you make a mistake, don't try to correct it. In reality, hardly anyone pays attention to that, " she concluded before they went back to searching the internet.

"You know something," Ana said suddenly remembering a conversation she'd had with Christian. "Christian wouldn't approve of this."

"Wouldn't approve of what?"

"Online shopping, risk of identity theft."

"We're just looking online for fun and seeing what's out there. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should get the help of a personal shopper and I know just the person. She will come and meet with us, get some idea of what you want and then bring you outfits for you to try on. Ana hesitated. "C'mon, Ana. Neither one of us has the time to spend a whole day shopping. A personal shopper will simplify things. Her name is Carolyn Acton. She works for for Neiman Marcus but she's not limited to their merchandise as she's also a private fashion consultant." Ana still hesitated. "She will really come in handy when it's time to choose your wedding gown. It will probably take a long time to find the perfect one. She can bring you different choices everyday until we can narrow them down to just a few."

"I don't know what to say." Ana stated. It seemed that going with the flow was the easiest thing to do under the circumstances. So why fight it?

"Ana, I'm not going to pretend I understand your issues with money because frankly, I don't. I don't know what it's like to live on a budget. But you know something? I know that there is poverty out there in the world but depriving yourself in their name is not the answer. Whether or not you choose to wear a $10,000 dollar dress or a $40.00 one is not going to make much of a difference to the poor," she stated bluntly. " If you don't buy the 10,000 dress somebody else will. Do you know what I mean? So do yourself a favor and kiss the guilt good-bye."

Ana sighed. Somehow she had to make peace with the past and break free from the guilt over spending too much money, courtesy of her abusive ex-husband. For a second she considered confiding in Mia but she wouldn't understand; as a matter of fact she had said so herself. Besides, it was way too humiliating. Only God knew the things she'd done without and the emotional abuse she'd endured in order to pacify her ex.

"Okay, fine. Let's ask Carolyn for help." Ana agreed. If there was one thing she knew for sure was that she didn't have time to go shopping for a dress. There were better things she could be doing with her time such as spending time more time with Teddy and Christian. Furthermore, even though she'd never been a fashionista, she recognized the importance of making a good impression at the engagement party. All eyes would be on her for better or for worse, and a fashion consultant could really help her choose the best outfit for the occasion that would also accentuate her figure in all the right places.

* * *

XXX

Later that evening.

Ana smiled as she climbed next to him in bed. And she snuggled under the covers, their bodies naturally facing one another other.

"Did you and Mia find a dress?"

We browsed online. We had fun. Mia convinced me to ask Carolyn, her fashion consultant."

Christian readily agreed. "Sounds good. Better still, she can help you put a new wardrobe together."

I hope you're not suggesting I dress like Cinderella." She said. Christian snickered in response and she rolled rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully on the arm. "So I live in jeans. So what. I work with kids, for heaven's sake. So it's not just a fashion choice. I can't be trudging around in fancy pant suits and sky-high stilettos. Can I?" her thoughts shifted and her face brightened with a new idea. "Will your family be too upset if we just decide to just elope?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Just so you can evade the engagement party? Hmm. I didn't realize you were that desperate." He said oozing smugness. "But then again, I am _the_ Christian Grey, the hottest bachelor in Los Angeles. Women. I try to ward them off but they still buzz around like flies."

"You WERE the hottest bachelor" She stated and he chuckled. " You belong to me now, mister."

His rich boy smugness all but evaporated. "Touche," he replied with a wink. Deep down, he was thrilled she was claiming ownership over him, that just meant she was as much into him as he was into her. "The only problem with eloping is I don't think Mia and Grace will forgive us... we will never hear the end of it." He propped himself on one elbow and his expression grew introspective as he looked down into her eyes as her head rested on the pillow. "Ana, do you really want to do this?"

"I don't know... I guess I always thought it was sort of romantic... and so intimate. Imagine getting dressed at your leisure and a photographer taking snapshots of our wedding, personal, intimate and heartfelt. Imagine standing at the altar exchanging vows and it's just you and me." She paused to properly gauge his reaction. He seemed to be enjoying her little fantasy. "When I'm at the altar, I don't want to be thinking about other people or how I look. I don't want to have to worry about anything." Her arm reached around him and drew closer to his warmth and he wrapped his free arm around her waist. Sensual waves washed over them. It made them close and it made them feel good.

They were so immersed in the moment that they both lost track of time until she spoke again.

"I just want to focus on us when I walk down the aisle not on worrying about tripping or what's happening next. I want to focus on you, I want to remember what you look like the moment you see me. I want to take your breath away when we look into each other's eyes and exchange our vows because in the end nothing else really matters."

With their faces inches apart, she saw his eyes crinkle. "Well," he grinned softly. "If you ask me...that was quite a speech. In fact, it that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

Wow. She blushed under his intense gaze. " I wanted to study English Lit, so I guess that does make me an incurable romantic. So you better stop me or I could go on and on like this for hours," she joked, meeting his gaze. Truth was, she wanted to hold on to the intimacy, the absolute bliss for just a little while longer.

Christian nuzzled her neck and nipped her earlobe. She thought she would burst out with pleasure when at last she felt his lips on her own but then all of a sudden he stopped. He pulled back seeking her gaze; he clearly had something weighing on his mind. "Ana, baby... I got a confession to make."

"Hmm?"

He opened his mouth to speak again, fully intending to become fully transparent and tell her about the fucking prenup his father suggested. But then again, what would be the point? He would never ever consider signing such a thing. As far as he was concerned, the subject was closed and there was no reason for it to resurface again in conversation.

"I started writing our wedding vows but the writing morphed into a poem instead," he confessed rather sheepishly.

"Really? Oh, Christian you gotta show me." He shook his head at that; clearly, he' d changed his mind and wanted to get back to pleasuring her earlobe. "Please?"

"Very persistent today, Miss Steele," he murmured with a roll of the eyes yet he did as she asked and retrieved a folded piece of paper from his nightstand. After he unfolded it, she caught a glimpse of his handwriting and the crossing out and re- editing and it warmed her heart to realize he' d spent quite a bit of time writing it.

"It's not finished. It's just a draft, I was just getting warmed up for the real writing."

"Uh huh". Ana suppressed a smile. Her Fifty cared a great deal more about his writing that he was letting on. He looked so incredibly adorable she wanted to fling herself into his arms.

"Okay, here it goes." He let out a huff and started reading as if he wanted to get the task over and done with. "Do you know how much I love you? You' re everything to me and I love you. There's no life without you. Life without you is like trees without leaves, like the ocean without water or the ground without grass. I love you today and tomorrow and I' m happy that in this world full of chaos, we' ve found each other." He concluded, cupping her face. Time froze, the moment too precious for words. It was like a dream or like a scene from a romantic flick that was just too perfect to be real.

 **A/N:**

What do you think? Should Ana & Christian elope? It sounds romantic, doesn't it?

I'm still having trouble uploading chapters but I still saw your hands raised high, lol


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** :

Mona: Many thanks for alerting me of the typo as it gave me the chance to fix it. You, as a guest reviewer, are welcomed to become my beta reader! I' ve had betas in years past but it has never worked out for one reason or another. I make lots of last minute changes and so there multiple drafts exchanged back and forth and it would just take months to post just one chapter. And honestly, I hated having to wait for my betas to get back to me. It felt like years. So, please continue to catch my mistakes. Thanks!

* I type my chapters on this site but there is another glitch in the system and it failed to save my work and kept getting error message so I had to do many re- writes until it finally saved it. YES!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-one

Grace was finishing up for the day when Ana and Christian poked their heads into her office.

"We wanted to talk with you about the engagement party."

Grace smiled warmly, shutting down her laptop. " Wonderful, take a seat."

Ana and Christian took seats side by side, holding hands.

"I' m glad you're both here. You're going to have to excuse me, I' m just so excited for both of you. I know you haven't set a date yet...however, you must have an idea...are you thinking more like a spring, summer...or fall wedding?"

Ana shook her head and turned to her fiance.

"We're not ready to make that decision just yet," Christian said with no reservations. For him, being engaged was almost as good as being married. And frankly, if Ana wanted a long engagement, he was cool with that.

Ana nodded in response, her gaze shifting from Christian to Grace. While the idea of eloping was quite tempting, at this point it was just one possibility. There was no rush to make a decision, besides, she and Christian hadn't fully considered all the options. She still needed to consider her mom' s feelings. How would she feel about being excluded when she hasn't even met Christian in person? And what about Kate? And lastly, what if they decided to include Teddy?

"Okay, yes. Well, the season is important. So think about it. Carrick and I got married at the justice of the peace in the dead of Winter, not exactly the most romantic, I know." She sighed. Both Ana and Christian were listening attentively. " But we didn't have the blessings of my family or Carrick' s, so that's how it was for us." She paused, her gaze shifting between her son and Ana. "So you see the reason of my excitement? Like every parent, I want for my kids what I never had."

"Of course," Ana nodded. " And I love the idea of an engagement party. However, Christian and I would like like it to be a small affair."

"How small?"

"Very small."

"A lot smaller than you have in mind."

"Oh." Grace looked disappointed. "Carrick and I were hoping we get to introduce you to our closest friends?" She cocked her head pointedly looking mostly at Ana.

"Closest friends?" Christian smirked. His parents loved to entertain and their list of ' closets friends' would probably be the size of a phone book. "How many people exactly do you have in mind?"

"Umm...let me think. How about 60?"

Ana and Christian exchanged a look. hen, they turned to Grace, shaking their heads in unison. "Nope. Sorry," they told her. "We're thinking more like twenty."

"Oh, well." It took Grace a moment to compose a response. " Okay, thanks for letting me know. The important thing here is what makes the two of you happy. Anyhow, how do you feel about coming over for dinner next weekend?"

Ana smiled at Grace. Even though she had contact with her future mother in law on a regular basis, this dinner would be her first opportunity to see her future father in law since Christian's proposal. "That sounds lovely."

"Christian, honey, wait," Grace said as they were getting ready to say their good- byes. " I just wanted to clarify something about our conversation the other day." Both Ana and Christian settled back in their chairs and listened. "Your father and I had been trying for many years to have children and we were beyond thrilled when our turn finally came up on the waitlist and Elliot came into our lives. We just couldn't stand to see him unhappy so we bent over backwards to make him him smile. I don't think either one of us realized what we were doing until you and Mia came along. I just want you to understand we did what seemed right at the time." She pleaded.

"I understand mom, I really do. But you also need to consider it' s unfair for me always having to be the one to keep the peace. I don't think Elliot ever learned to be accountable for his actions."

"I agree. Hindsight is always 20/20. But I think your father and I did learn our lesson. I think we did better with you and Mia. Don't you think?"

Christian had to admit he wouldn't be here today if it weren't for his parents. Thy taught him to persevere. They taught him love and unconditional support and everything he needed to be successful in life. His friends back in high school weren't so lucky; their parents were too busy and clueless. But Carrick and Grace knew how to be involved in their kids' life without being overbearing. "Mom, it was never about you and dad. I' m not looking to assign blame. But I think it' s about time for Elliot to grow up and be held accountable for his actions."

* * *

xxx

Ana awoke earlier than usual, about forty-five minutes before the alarm went off. As soon as she recalled bits and pieces of last night's dream even though she didn't normally remember her dreams. Except that last night it had been different. She'd awoken in the middle of the night sweating, waking Christian up.

"Baby..." Christian muttered when she tried to sneak out of bed trying not to waken him.

"I'll be right back," she kissed his lips and slipped out of bed. The first thing she did was go into Teddy's room to check on him. He was sleeping like an angel. Then she went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out of the bathroom, she found Christian wide awake and messing with his phone.

"Hey," she snuggled up beside him, peeking into the screen. "What's that? You're playing a game?"

Christian mumbled an 'uh huh', his fingers flying across the screen, swiping across letter tiles. The game was over in under 30 seconds. "It's called Ruzzle, you try to find as many words as you can in under two minutes. You play three rounds against opponents and whoever gets the most point wins." He concluded putting the phone back on the nightstand. "You should play it sometime."

"It's an online game? You play with real people?"

"No, they're fake people. But yeah, you don't have to chat with them if you don't want to. I never do."

"But what if they send you a message? Wouldn't it be rude not to answer?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "It hardly ever happens and when it does I ignore it." He nuzzled her blow- dried hair and smelled the fresh scent of her shampoo. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess. And you?"

"It took me a while to go back to sleep. You were quite upset last night. "

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry. Last night you told me a bit about your dream although mostly you cried and cried. Remember?"

Ana shuddered. " I dreamed I was trapped in a small apartment, I was not being able to leave or call for help. There was no food left in the house. I was afraid Teddy would starve. It was so real, I was convinced it was real."

"Don't stop now. Tell me more. Who else was in the dream?"

Ana hesitated. "Are you sure you want me to talk about it? It involves Derek."

Even though as a rule they avoided talking about their exes, he supposed sometimes it was just unavoidable and this seemed to be one of those times. "Okay tell me."

She turned so she could look directly into his eyes and rested her chin on his chest. "Christian, there's something I never told you before about my ex. It's... pretty disturbing."

"Ana, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you or look down on you, I promise."

"Derek used money to control me. He made good money, at least twice as much as me and we lived in a nice house. I suppose he'd always been controlling but I refused to see the signs. After we got married, he made me justify every penny I spent, I had to keep logs of everything I spent including ALL receipts under the guise of budgeting. There was no physical violence, although I always felt the threat was still there like the ticking of a bomb. I was afraid his anger would eventually escalate. I never asked anyone for help, you have to understand...this was happening when I was pregnant with Teddy." Ana sniffed, lowering her gaze. "I was ashamed and scared...I should have left as soon as started getting bad, but I didn't... for some reason at the time I didn't see a way out. Sometimes I told myself I would leave after Teddy was born. But the tension was always there, like there was this time bomb that could explode at any minute so I had to keep trying to make him happy and play by his rules."

Christian's face went pale. This was absolutely horrific. "Ana...I'm going to ask you something, please tell me the truth. Did you ever go hungry?" He questioned, gently lifting her chin so she look into his eyes.

"No. No. I always made do with whatever food we had on hand, even if it was cereal three times a day."

Christian shook his head in angry disbelief. "That fucking asshole never paid for his crimes, did he? So now you always feel guilty about your spending." Christian said more of a statement than a question. "And your family? You eventually told them I assume."

"When I finally told them, Mom and Kate went ballistic. That amazing thing was how it all worked out in the end though. After the divorce, mom insisted I take a vacation and experience the freedom of just spending without having to worry..." she paused, her face breaking into a soft smile. "And then I met you. I knew you were the one from the minute I saw you." She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back for a few moments but then pulled back searching her gaze.

"Ana...if I ever meet that scoundrel I will kill him with my bear hands."

Ana was a bit startled by the fierceness in his tone. "I don't think you ever will. He's with another woman now and he never was that interested in Teddy."

Christian wondered why on earth did she had a child with that sleazeball. Seeing his question plainly written all over his face she immediately answered him.

"I was on the pill when I got pregnant. I've always wanted children though, there was never any doubt, I wanted my baby from day one."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, baby." He murmured, brushing her hair back and tucking it behind her ear. "So that's the root of all your hang-ups."

She sighed heavily. "Let me put it this way...when I think about money I feel a bit like a foreigner. "

Interesting choice of words. " And what will help you feel less like a foreigner?"

"When I was in fourth grade there was a girl in my class who came from Brazil and couldn't speak any English. Her name was Maria. Everyone in our class treated her well and showed her how to do things she was clueless about to like order food at the cafeteria and play board games. We communicated with her through smiles and gestures. By the end of the school year her English was so fluent people that didn't know her assumed it was her native language. But it didn't happen overnight. It happened little by little, one step at a time."

Christian nodded as it dawned on him that she was asking for some hand-holding. But frankly, he didn't know what else he could do other than NOT shower her with expensive gifts. And so far he hadn't given her anything except the engagement ring. "In practical terms, I honestly don't know what I could do..."

"I'm the kind of gal that that does really well sticking to a budget," she stated in a light-hearted tone. She waited until she got that signature smile from him that she loved so much. "So how about we keep things as they are for now?"

He raised a brow. "And I was even thinking of adding your name to all my accounts. He shrugged. "But fine. We'll keep our finances separate until after the wedding."

"Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Yes. This way I feel more like I' m contributing."

"I see. How about the wedding itself?" He humored her. Who's paying for that?"

She smiled with a wink. "You of course. "

"Ah, I see. So in the end I get to foot the bill for the largest expense," he teased. "You're funny Miss Steele, very funny. She gave him a coy smile.

"So you don't think I' m being ridiculous? "

He gave her his best boyish look. "Only a little bit." He smirked and she smirked back.

"Okay, so now that we got the budgeting out of the way...you need to promise me one thing, though."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you will do your best to start believing our marriage vows starting today. We're already sharing our lives together. That means we share everything, our lives, our hopes, our dreams, our money. What' s mine is yours... no buts or maybes." He paused to let the words resonate. "I mean it, baby. My life would be empty without you and Teddy. Everything I have is yours, is OURS. Ana, money means nothing to me, it never has ...unless I can share it with you, the woman I love."

Ana sighed. Derek had trained her to feel guilty about spending HIS money. It was either HERS or HIS but OURS had never been part of their vocabulary.

 **"** Thank you, Christian for being so patient...even when it seems like I'm not making much sense I feel you still listen." She was moved beyond words and Her eyes moistened with unshed tears.

"Hey, no crying now," he stroked her cheek tenderly. "The hard part is over. Somehow, we managed to get through a discussion about money without an argument and they say money is the hardest subject to talk about because so much emotion is tied into it even our self-esteem. So, baby promise me you'll start believing in what's mine is yours. You need to repeat it to yourself 50 times a day, every time your pretty little head starts worrying about money."

"Her eyes brightened with a twinkle of amusement at his choice of words. "Okay, Mr. Grey. I promise...I promise I'll do my best."

"Atta girl," He remarked playfully, pecking her lips. "There's one more thing though...something else you need to promise me." He paused for effect.

"What is it?"

"I believe counseling will help you overcome your issues with money." He suggested his mood less playful and more resolute tone.

Ana bit her lip, thinking. "Okay, I'll consider it."

"Stop biting that lip," he admonished and she immediately stopped. He then wrapped her arms around her. His expression turned suddenly pensive. "Hey, baby, there's something else I've been wanting to do for a while but I didn't want to bring up your ex... but now that conversation is over and done with."

"Sounds serious."

"It is. I want to adopt Teddy. I thought we wait until after the wedding but there's no reason to wait really."

"Oh, Christian! I don't know...what to say." she stammered.

"How about yes? Yes, Christian, I love the idea of you adopting Teddy," he prompted.

Her lips broke into a huge smile. "Christian! of course I LOVE the idea of you adopting Teddy. I've been secretly hoping it would happen one day..."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Okay. It's settled then."

"Maybe we can include Teddy in the ceremony," she said longingly, "and in our vows...I heard of a couple friends of Kate who included the step kids in the vows."

"Except that in this case I will not be the step-parent but the adoptive-parent," said Christian solemnly, "and there is a difference."

"Yes," her smile faded and Christian just knew she was thinking what he was thinking.

"I will have my team track down the bastard and ask him to waive his parental rights...all you have to do is say the word."

"Yes, of course." She bit her lip again and he lifted brought his thumb close to her lip to he get her to stop. "He might just give us a little trouble if you know what I mean."

"I thought of that. We are going to have to offer him money. I know it sounds sleazy but there's no way around it. The courts will never agree to terminate his rights since technically he hasn't done anything 'neglectful' except from actually disappearing from his life of course. It's ironic but that's our court system, the rights of the parents often precede those of the children. I already talked to my lawyer extensively about this so we would need to be prepared in case the court dismisses our petition to terminate parental rights due to willful abandonment."

Ana sighed and laid her head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. She took a few moments to think. A minute later she spoke with renewed inspiration. "We could possibly argue that Derek has in fact abandoned his son. I have not heard from him in over a year."

Christian raised his head on one elbow and gazed down at her. "Once he finds out who I am, he's going to want money, that's just a fact."

"Okay. Then, maybe we should wait? The longer it's been since he's had contact with his son, the more likely the judge will label abandonment? That way we don't have to deal with him directly?"

"Maybe," Christian said thoughtfully. "I suppose in this case it doesn't hurt to wait."

* * *

xxx

Sometimes it does hurt to wait, thought Elliott, and sometimes you really have no time to waste. Like this morning. This morning he was running late for an important meeting. It was a crisp sunny day but the meteorologist on the radio said it could all change drastically and that a thunderstorm was approaching from the west. He got on the freeway on ramp and pushed on the accelerator weaving in and out of traffic. In no time he was hitting 80 miles per hour in a 70 mile zone. Still, he was more or less keeping in with the flow of traffic. Suddenly, a green pick up truck pulled up behind him and Elliot was concerned about getting caught in traffic between the pickup behind him and the ultra slow moving truck in front of him. He hurried and made a high speed crossing of several lanes and hit over 90 miles per hour, passing several cars as if they were parked haphazardly on the highway.

Elliot continued to speed weaving in and out of traffic coming dangerously close to other vehicles until he saw angry flashing lights coming up behind him.

"You are directed to halt or be fired upon," a voice roared from the highway patrol car tailgating him now.

"Oh, Shit, shit! Elliot roared hitting the steering wheel with his hand. Fired upon? What the fuck was that about? slowly, he eased off the gas and looked for a place to pull over. He killed the ignition and the patrol car parked right behind him. A few moments later, the cop approached the Ferrari, tapping on his window. Most reluctantly, Elliot rolled down his window.

"The speed limit is 70 and I clocked you at 92." The cop said. He was middle-aged man with a graying mustache and a name tag that identified him as officer Rodriguez.

"I'm late for a meeting," Elliot justified lamely.

"Licence and registration."

 _I am Elliot Grey, I don't have time for this crap._ Still, he leaned over to open the glove compartment and gave the officer the required documents.

"I'll be back in a minute," the officer said taking the licence and insurance stub back to his cruiser to run a check on him.

Elliot watched from the side rear view mirror as a second cop approached and parked behind the first cop. What the heck? Two cops? Why the hell where there two cops? What a minute. Elliot squinted his eyes against the bright sun. The second cop looked oddly familiar. He was wearing a cap so he couldn't look at his face when he came out of his patrol cop to talk to the first cop who was still seated in his vehicle doing who knows what.

"Put your hands on the steering wheel where I can see them and don't move." A loud speaker came from the car.

A chill went down Elliot's spine but he did as he was told. The second cop was now standing along the driver's side of the first patrol car the one directly behind him and he stretched out his long arm (or was that his gun?) and pointed at him. Elliot swallowed hard. ONE WRONG MOVE AND I'M TOAST! He'd seen too many high speed action movies and his imagination was going bananas.

I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!" He shouted in desperation. "I'm Elliot Trevelyan Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings!

The second cop started walking towards him and something about his demeanor was oddly familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Weird. Fucking bizarre. Elliot had the sinking filling these guys had his name mixed up with someone elses. On closer inspection, it appeared as though the second cop was not wearing an actual police uniform. Who was he then? A cop impersonator? Whoever he was stopped right behind him on the driver's side but he still couldn't take a good look at his face and that terrified him more than anything. It is no accident that our deepest and most primitive fears often rest in the unknown.

"Slowly, put your hands out the window." God! That voice! Even though it was muffled it sounded awfully familiar.

A light flashed from the first police patrol. The cop on Elliot's side whipped opened the driver's door "Step out of the car!" He shouted with his hand on his holster, fingering the butt of his gun.

"On what charge are you arresting me?" Elliot's agonized mind raced. In a split second his head was pushed against the roof of his car and the cold metal of a pair of handcuffs were snapped tight against his skin. "Wait! At least let me call my family," he pleaded, sweating profusely.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything that you say may be used against you in a court of law," came the shrill response.

"This is wrong! I was speeding but I'm not a criminal!" Elliot struggled against the handcuffs and the second cop/impersonator pushed him forcefully against the red Ferrari.

YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!" Elliot desperately shouted. The sound of the cars whizzing by them on the freeway tormented him. There was no way anyone could hear him, it was too fucking loud!

And then he heard the sound of laughter echoing eerily in his ears. "Gotcha!"

At last, in the midst of his panic, Elliot- was allowed a glimpse of the man' s face. "You bastard!" He hissed, his face twisting in anger, taking in several gulps of air before he spoke again. "You think this is funny?"

"I can be very funny," Christian smirked taking off the police officer cap. The rest of his outfit could have passed as highway patrol uniform but on closer inspection it was became clear it was a freaking Halloween costume.

A dose of sarcasm punctuated Elliot's response. "Right, little bro. You're fucking hilarious."

"And I hope you think twice about speeding from now on," Christian went on, "because next time I won't be so easy on you." He stated turning Elliot around to face him. "Nobody messes with Christian Grey. Understood?"

"Take these fucking handcuffs off me!" Elliot demanded. The first cop approached and started taking off the handcuffs.

"Wait, officer," Christian said to the policeman -an old friend of his who had kindly agreed to set up this whole operation. "My big brother forgot his manners here. I know for a fact he was raised better than that." He then turned to Elliot. "I think you owe officer Rodriguez more respect. Mind your pleases and thank yous."

Elliot growled something unintelligible. It took him another few seconds to bite his tongue and compose the expected response. "Could you please take off the handcuffs?"

Christian clucked his tongue. "Officer."

"What?" Elliot snapped at Christian. He was so freaking mad he could murder somebody except he was not really in the position to make demands.

"You should have addressed him as Officer Rodriguez instead of his last name only."

Elliot was pissed beyond words. But he was too much of a coward to try to find out what would happen if he refused. "Officer...could you PLEASE take off the handcuffs?"

"Christian looked at officer Rodriguez. "Much better, don't you think? Although there's still room for improvement."

Elliot growled again and officer Rodriguez gave Christian a look that said: "Your pushing it." And Christian let go of his need to administer further punishment and motioned for Rodriguez to take off the handcuffs.

"Is he even a real cop?" Elliot sneered.

Instead of answering, Christian walked away and to answer his cell phone.

"Can I go now?" Elliot asked the policeman between clenched teeth, rubbing his sore wrists.

" _Un momento (one moment)_ ," Officer Rodriguez mumbled before went back to his cruiser. A few clouds appeared in the sky before he came back with a citation on a clipboard and handed it to Elliot."

"What's this?"

"Sign here please."

"The citation tells you when and where to appear. Let me remind you the speed limit is 70. The law is the same for everyone whether you're a prince or a pauper or whether you're late for a trip to the moon. So I would be careful if I were you. Next time you may not be so lucky." Officer Rodriguez warned, even though knew that speeders like Elliot Grey disregarded warnings and preferred to learn the hard way.

"Yeah, right." Elliot begrudgingly signed the ticket. Wait until his lawyer got hold of this. Not only that, but he was gonna have this clown investigated and make it so he wouldn't get a raise ever again. In the next breath, he took the ticket and flung it across the seat of his Ferrari.

"Have a good day sir," Officer Rodriguez tipped his hat and headed back to his car. The cop didn't see Elliot give him the finger as soon as he turned his back to him. Christian, however, was able to capture the moment on his phone without his brother realizing it.

" Lelliot?" Elliott turned at the sound of his childhood nickname, realizing that Christian was no longer on the phone and was now talking to him. "Not a word about this to anybody. Capiche?"

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you enjoyed, I sure enjoyed writing this!**

 **NEWS:** UndercoverSquint notified me that this story has received a nomination. That's all I know, I'm NOT on Facebook as I have been living under a rock for years :) Check it out if you have the time...


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:**

 **About last chapter:**

I just wanted to remind everybody that since in this story there's no Elena and Christian can't remember his early childhood, he DOES NOT think he's too messed up to become a father. And so he wants to adopt Teddy and have children of his own in the future.

 **About this chapter:**

Although I did some research for this chapter, I'm NOT a legal expert so please don't roll your eyes too much ;)

Mistakes? Drop me a line

* * *

Chapter Thirty-two

Elliot stood beside his lawyer as the judge entered the courtroom. Being here today defending himself against reckless driving charges was a bitter pill to swallow. It was unjust. That day, there had been other drivers going much faster than him. But no, that clown Rodriguez had to let them get away and pick on him. It was obviously a miscarriage of justice, especially when you considered how his own brother had been involved in this mess somehow. The more he thought about it, the less it made sense that Christian had acted as though he was in cahoots with the policeman and that was just plain bizarre.

The judge, a man in his late fifties presided the hearing and immediately addressed the defense. "Mr. Brady, your client is being charged with reckless driving. Reckless driving is broadly defined as what any reasonable and prudent person in a given situation would consider dangerous under the traffic conditions at the time of the event in question. What are your remarks?"

"My client has no prior offenses, your honor. He's a man of unblemished character and reputation. He was driving over the speed limit, but when he was pulled over by officer Rodriguez he suffered major aggravations and mental anguish. He was intimidated by the officer to the point that my client actually feared for his life and later humiliated by his own brother under the watch of the officer in question."

"Mr. Brady, the bottom line is that your client was driving 20 miles over the speed limit. This is a clear case of reckless driving. If I try this case on its own merits, your client may face up to 90 days jail time. I'll give you a choice." The judge went on looking straight at the attorney. "I can either judge the case on its merits or if you prefer I can give your client traffic school plus mandatory attendance to a weekly class for reckless driving for six weeks plus community service. You may confer with your client."

Mr. Brady turned to Elliot and whispered, ""The good news is that this is your first time offense."

"Give it to me straight. Am I going to jail if I get convicted?"

"It's possible. Most likely, you won't get more than 14 days, there are mitigating circumstances such as the way you were treated by law enforcement."

Elliot shook his head. "How about the fucking class? Do I have to sit with a room full of morons listening to them complain and confess their sins?" He said with disdain, this time raising his voice loud enough to be noticed by the judge. "I shouldn't have to go to any12 step meetings, it's not like I'm some freaking alcoholic, I wasn't even drinking."

"I suggest you take the mandatory meetings Mr. Grey."

Elliot glared at his lawyer. "I'll rather take my chances and present our case. I'm not a criminal and I shouldn't be treated like a fucking loser." Accepting traffic school and the meetings would mean accepting blame and Elliot wasn't prepared to do that.

After a few moments of further conversation, Mr. Brady turned to the judge and said: "Your honor, I have advised my client of his constitutional rights and have advised him on a course of action. At this moment, my client wishes to have his case heard."

"Very well, counsel. Let's proceed." The judge looked at Officer Rodriguez sitting across from the defense and then at the general audience. There were only a handful of people in attendance as the proceedings were closed to the public. "Since this is a hearing and not a formal trial, the State is pro-per."Officer, you may take the stand."

Officer Rodriguez took the stand and started his testimony. "Monday morning on the 21st of November at about 9:15 am I spotted a red Ferrari registered to Mr. Elliot Grey speeding on the freeway, 163 North. I pulled him over and advised him of his Miranda rights.

"Did you give Mr. Grey a chemical breath test?

"That was not necessary your honor. Mr. Grey did not appear intoxicated."

"Very well, Mr. Brady. Please continue."

"I asked him to keep his hands on the wheel while I checked his license and registration. All papers were in order. Two minutes later **my partner,** Mr. Christian Grey pulled up behind me.

Elliot's ears perked up upon hearing his brother's name. What- the-fuck?

"He then asked his brother to step out of the vehicle. Mr. Elliot Grey complied and he was handcuffed. In the end, the handcuffs were removed and I issued Mr. Elliot Grey a citation which he promptly signed."

"Your turn, Mr. Brady," the judge prompted.

"You detained my client and handcuffed him only to later uncuff him? Mr. Brady cocked his head questioningly. "What's the sense in that?"

Officer Rodriguez was momentarily speechless. "I...I changed my mind."

"Changed your mind?" Mr. Brady mocked. "Wouldn't you say, Mr. Rodriguez, that your treatment of Mr. Elliot Grey that Monday morning was a plain case of police harassment?"

"I don't think..."

Mr. Brady threw his hands up in the air. "No further questions your honor."

"Your honor, I would like to call my partner, Christian Grey."

"Very well."

Much to Elliot's astonishment, Christian made his way to the front of the courtroom. He had been sitting in the back of the courtroom out of sight until his name was called.

"State your name and occupation."

"Christian Grey, business owner."

"Please state your business in this matter."

"I'm Mr. Rodriguez's ride along partner. My brother's vehicle just happened to cross our radar on Monday the 21st on interstate 163 North. We stopped him just like we would any other citizen driving recklessly."

"Your witness, Mr. Grady."

Mr. Grady was just as surprised as Elliot to realize that Christian had been working along with Officer Rodriguez in a legal capacity. He approached the witness in a slow manner and it took him almost a full minute to formulate his first question.

"So you're the ride-along partner. How long have you been working in that capacity?"

Christian looked away as he searched his mind. "I've been working as Mr. Rodriguez's partner for the past twelve years. I first took the position right after my 18th birthday. We usually drive in the same vehicle, but that day I was driving another officer's car who had a medical emergency."

"That's a long time, Mr. Grey. Ride-along partners typically volunteer to gain experience, their goal is to eventually become employed as police officers. But you have been doing this, volunteering your time for twelve years, Mr. Grey... the question is... **why?**

Christian smiled at the question. He made eye contact with Elliot who was staring at him as though he'd grown a second head. In a way, this was the moment that had made his experience working with law enforcement worthwhile. Just as he was getting ready to answer, his mother was ushered into the courtroom by one of the bailiffs. She had left Mia in charge of the Institute so she could attend the proceedings and was sorry she arrived so late. Not wanting to interrupt, she scurried to take a seat in the back of the courtroom. Christian made brief eye contact with Grace. Good. It was a good thing she was here, she needed to hear this.

"I never had a desire to become a police officer, Mr. Brady. As you know, ride-along partners are volunteer positions. I have seen first hand the devastation caused by reckless driving."

"Your honor, we're not here to discuss Mr. Grey's life experiences in law enforcement."

"Mr. Grey," the judge addressed Christian. "Now that you stated the basics, tell us why you singled out your brother from the other drivers on the road. Also, address your brother's claims of police harassment."

"Yes, your honor. May I have some water?"

"Yes, you may."

Christian drank from the water bottle he'd brought with him to the stand. The silence in the courtroom was absolute. He could feel Elliot's and his mother's eyes on him the entire time, waiting, frozen in time.

"My brother thinks that he was unfairly singled out, but your honor, nothing could be further from the truth. This was not the first time officer Rodriguez and I had seen my brother's red Ferrari speeding on 163 North. While it is true that on the morning in question we were prepared to catch him as 163 North is his preferred route to work, our intentions were honorable. We meant to scare him enough so he would want to change his driving habits. Some people never change unless something makes a distinct impression and we knew a driving ticket by itself would not do the trick." Christian paused for a moment. While it was true that he shouldn't have used the 'gotcha' trick on Elliot, he had hoped that at least this whole experience would serve to make him think twice about speeding. "Everything we did was legal your honor and I have no regrets." From across the witness stand, Christian heard Elliot snort loudly at the last sentence.

"Your witness, Mr. Brady."

Mr. Brady approached the witness stand. "Mr. Grey, did you not make humiliating remarks to your brother after he was handcuffed?"

"My brother was disrespectful. He needed to address officer Rodriguez by his title. That's all I asked."

Mr. Brady was silent for a moment, then an idea popped in his head. "Mr. Grey, you're sitting there acting high and mighty. What gives you the right to act like judge and jury.? Because in fact, that Monday morning of the 21st, you took the law into your own hands and administer the punishment you deemed necessary. Isn't that in fact what happened?"

Christian felt Elliot's eyes screaming in vindication. "Your honor, may I respond with a complete answer?"

"Yes, you may."

"In the last twelve years that I've been patrolling the highways watching for speeders, intoxicated drivers and those who think the freeway is their personal race track. I'm not going to recite figures or talk about how many fatal accidents I've seen; instead, I'm going to tell you about one accident. Just one out of thousands of accidents on record in the last twenty years. I wasn't on patrol that night. Back then I was in 7th grade and entering law enforcement was the furthest thing from my mind. I was only a kid. A happy kid whose best friend happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." He paused. The heavy silence was punctuated by Grace's gasp. She remembered. "Andrew and I had been friends all our lives. Our mothers were best friends. We went to the same schools together since preschool. some people thought we were fraternal twins. Andrew loved playing basketball and animals. I don't know how many strays he picked up but somehow he always managed to find them a home." He smiled ruefully." He didn't have a father but I don't think that mattered much to him since he could always count on my father to attend boy scouts meetings. One evening, his mother had been driving home after a basketball game when a drunk driver crossed into their path.

Elliot listened attentively, a lump the size of mars had formed in his throat. In his mind, he was kicking himself senseless. How could he have been so stupid? How could he had forgotten about Andrew?

"In an attempt to avoid a collision, her vehicle swerved to pass the drunk on the left," Christian continued speaking. No matter how many times he told the story, he never failed to put himself in the driver's shoes. Would he have better luck avoiding a collision with an intoxicated or reckless driver? "But then the drunk was over there and then she tried to pass on the right and he swerved over there too. She had her three kids riding in the back. Two year old Jessica, eight year old Mathew and my friend Andrew who was 13. They were all great kids." Christian's eyes watered at the thought of his friend and his siblings who never got to live the rest of their lives. He closed his eyes for a moment and apologized. Even after all these years he was deeply affected almost like that day when he learned what had happened at the unfairness of it all.

Grace let out a sob. For her it was hard containing the tears. The tragedy affected their entire family. She lost one of her best friends and so did Christian. Having having to tell Christian what happened was the hardest thing she had to do.

Elliot was also having a hard time, he was feeling like shit. It all made sense now. Andrew had been closer to his brother than he'd ever been. He found the thought strangely sobering.

"Finally the drunk was back on the left. My friend's mother tried to pass on the right and stepped on the gas but then the road turned sharply and wound up in a ditch several feet below. The force of the crash was so hard it crushed the entire front end. They needed the Jaws of Life to cut away the car so they could get the deceased out of the vehicle."

There was almost a minute of silence. The judge cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Mr. Grey, thanks for your testimony and for your service to the police force. Any other questions? The judge looked at Mr. Brady."

"Nope. No more questions, your honor."

Christian made eye contact with Elliot before leaving the witness stand. There was no animosity in his brother's gaze, he noted. Instead there was a new found respect. He then watched Elliot murmur something to his lawyer.

"Your honor, may I approach the bench?" Mr. Brady asked.

The judge nodded.

Officer Rodriguez and Mr. Brady both approached the stand and there was some deliberation. Then, the judge addressed Elliot.

"I understand you now wish to take the reckless driving class?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Elliot Grey, I hereby order you to attend the reckless driving class and perform 20 hours of community service. I am also noting for the record that jail time will happen automatically if there's ever a second offense."

Elliot sighed a sigh of relief. He was getting ready to say good-bye to his counselor when Christian approached him.

"How did you do it? How were you able to go incognito for so many years?"

"It hasn't been easy." Christian smiled thinking of the 1995 white Camry that was kept in his parking garage under a tarp cover and which he drove into the police station the times he went out on patrol.

"I still can't believe it," Elliot shook his head. In the distance, he saw Grace wanting to approach but then deciding to stay on the sidelines, watching. "But I understand why you did it."

Christian nodded. "Perhaps I got carried away and took things a bit too far."

"I appreciate it you saying that," Elliot said and Christian was pleasantly surprised. Somehow, those words had never seemed part of his brother's vocabulary. "I'm...um..." he stammered, catching himself. For some reason, 'I'm sorry' always seemed to be the hardest words. His gaze then shifted to his attorney who had been waiting patiently to speak with him and recognize their victory.

 **A/N**

Stay tuned! I know you're all wanting the engagement party to happen, I'm not willingly ignoring you. It's coming **very soon,** I promise. **Thank you all for your patience and amazing support**! As of today (Feb 27th ), this story has 980 reviews. That's so close to 1,000. It's beyond amazing to me. I've been writing FF for 6 years and this is the first time any of my stories has ever had this many reviews, favorites and follows!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:**

I almost had this chapter ready to post but my father was hospitalized and I just couldn't finish writing it. On the plus side, this chapter is a little longer than usual. Enjoy.

I don't have a beta-reader, please forgive mistakes.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-three

"Wow, you're so full of surprises, Mr. Grey," Ana had said in a playful tone after Christian had filled her in all the details of what had happened at the hearing.

"That's just how it is when you live half your life in the fast lane," he smirked. "Nothing to do with the song, by the way." He clarified. "Fast lane here means literally the fast lane on the freeway."

Presently, Ana blinked in surprise as an orange Camaro cut her off and swung all three lanes from the slow lane to fast lane. Holy cow! It was a good thing she'd been driving at a good following distance. She checked on Teddy on the rear-view mirror and was reassured to see him looking out the window absent-mindlessly. If there was one thing she hated about driving in Los Angeles was the traffic and how often people flipped off other drivers and shook their fists in anger. It almost made her want to accept Christian's offer to have Sawyer drive her to and from work on an every day basis.

Ana stayed in the middle lane and switched lanes only when it was safe. Her thoughts flashed back to Christian and Elliot and the hearing. Although she'd been surprised to hear the outcome, she was glad to hear that the animosity between Christian and his brother seemed to have taken a turn for the better. It had been pretty amazing to hear the whole story from Christian's lips. Even now as she drove, she thought of Christian being out on patrol. She was so proud of him for donating so much of his time and even putting his life at risk for a cause he believed in, and she understood why he'd kept a low profile.

"You're home early," Ana remarked with a smile. "Not that I'm complaining." Christian was relaxing in the family room on the sectional couch. He was wearing a relaxed expression.

"It's Tuesday before Thanksgiving," he remarked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Teddy running around pushing his toy Vacuum. Usually on Thanksgiving day, they gathered at Grey Manor just the family only for both Thursday and Friday on Thanksgiving week. But this year was going to be different.

"Somehow the holiday sneaked up on us," she said taking a seat beside him. He scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her.

"Ana, baby. I got a surprise for you. And you can't say no. There's no way you gonna say no. And I know you're all about earning your keep and wanting to keep our finances separate and all that. But it's thanksgiving and you can't refuse a trip that comes from the heart." He said with the same charming certainty he was letting her think that one day she was paying him back for the money she borrowed from him.

A trip? She scooted sideways up on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "What exactly do you have in mind Mr. Surprise-Around-Every-Bend?"

"Tell me the truth. It excites you beyond your wildest dreams, doesn't it?" He remarked and she beamed up at him. "We're going to Michigan for Thanksgiving, my love." He said kissing the tip of her nose. We'll be leaving tonight on Charlie Tango and you'll be home with your mom and Kate. Because it's good thing and it just doesn't feel right to wait until the engagement party for your mom to meet me in person. Sure, Skype is great and all that but it's never the same as face to face."

Ana pulled back to look into his eyes. She was stunned. She was delighted. "I'm just...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to thank me, baby" he quickly retorted knowing there was no way she could object even though he was really springing this whole thing on her and she'd already told him she needed time to adjust to a lavish lifestyle. "This trip is for the both of us. I really can't wait to meet your family, even though I feel like I know them already, nothing like meeting them in person." He told her, focusing on the significance of the event. He was hoping to normalize in her mind all the perks that come with being wealthy and being able to come and go at the drop of a hat.

She surprised him by picking up the phone and dialing her mom. He shook his head no.

"You don't want me to call?"

"Let's make it a surprise." He smirked. "Can you imagine the look on your mom's face when we we show up at her front door for Thanksgiving dinner?"

Ana could imagine Carla and Kate in their tiny kitchen arguing over the stuffing. And it hit her all at once, how she loved her mom's crowded kitchen on Thanksgiving—a kitchen of steamy elbows, spatulas and potholders over pots bubbling and frying pans hissing amid all the happy chatter and the holiday cheer.

Suddenly, they both heard the ringing.

"Whoa, you better hang-up or they'll discover our secret plans," Christian said conspiratorially.

"Oops!" Ana said realizing that she'd forgotten to hang up.

"The other day you forgot to hang up and I heard you walking around, gravel crunching, and then I think you dropped me into your purse. It sounded like a construction site in there."

She laughed. Somehow, Christian always made her laugh. "Thank God that's _all_ you heard."

"Who said that's all I heard?" He smirked, his voice dropping to a whisper and drawing her in his arms. "But don't worry, all your secrets are safe with me."

Safe with him, yes. Yes, she felt safe with him, so blissfully safe. This is forever, she thought. Happily ever after. "I love you. I love you so much, Christian Grey." She said locking his gaze, feeling one with him.

"Show me."

"With pleasure," She purred, kissing his lips and tracing a line to his earlobe. He shivered as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

Their moment of bliss was abruptly interrupted by Teddy who came up to Christian and draped his head across his lap. Christian was stunned as this was the first time that Teddy had openly expressed affection toward him.

"Hey, there you are," Christian mumbled softly, tousling his hair not wanting to disrupt their moment of bonding. He'd always respected Teddy's needs when it came to affection and being touched: he liked initiating the interaction on his own terms. The moment was gone just as quickly as it came when Teddy detached himself from Christian.

Ana jumped in and followed Teddy as he strolled around the room, trying to make this a teachable moment. "Teddy, look at me. That was so sweet of you to hug Christian." When he stopped moving, she got really close to the child's face and gently grabbed his chin to force eye contact. "Can I get a hug too? Pleease?" Teddy just stood there not making eye contact. Still on her knees, she put out her arms as far as they would go and said, "give me a BIIGGG HUUGG!" Her face animated like a cartoon character. The first time she'd tried this, Teddy had laughed and laughed and so she had the perfect opportunity to pull him into her arms. And now she was hoping for a repeat performance. This time, however, Teddy's laughter had been less enthusiastic than the first time she had pulled him into her arms and tickled him.

"Can I try?" Christian asked, looking at Teddy. In two seconds flat he was on his knees too across from Ana so all Teddy had to do was to turn in his direction. "Give me a BIIGG HUGG," he said opening his arms wide. Much to his surprise, Teddy laughed and laughed loudly. This was one of the things that Christian loved about Teddy that clearly showed his personality. In general, he was a happy little guy (especially if he had no pressing needs at the moment and his routine hadn't been hopelessly disrupted).

Christian joined in his laughter almost immediately and Ana beamed, watching Christian pull Teddy into his arms for a bear hug, squeezing him tightly against his body. And Teddy was happy, maybe because now in his mind the hug was now part of a great game. He didn't try to squirm and free himself from the hug which was quite remarkable. The best part was watching the hugs morph into a tickle game. A lump suddenly rose in her throat and her eyes filled with tears at the wonderful scene in front of her. They were a family now. And yes, this was a dream come true, her life was indeed a dream come true.

* * *

…...

Thanksgiving Day, 12:00pm.

It seemed like forever, but at last, Teddy settled down and drifted off to sleep, lulled by the steady hum of the engines shortly after the aircraft lifted off and shot upward, skyrocketing into the atmosphere. Ana smoothed the weighted blanket so it would hang evenly over his little body, kissed the top of his head, and then leaned into Christian with a sigh of absolute bliss.

Christian kissed her temple as she rested her head on his shoulder. He was really enjoying this insatiable intimacy of theirs. It was far deeper than sex, far deeper than he'd ever imagined.

He slammed shut his laptop and shoved it away as it it suddenly disgusted him. He'd been a fool-a complete fool to marry _her_ and not waited for Ana to show up.

As if she'd been reading his mind and knew exactly where his thoughts strayed, she snuggled closer and whispered: "I've been thinking about your mom and how she talked about getting married at the justice of the peace.

"huh uh?"

"You're the first one of her children to get married and of course she wants a real wedding for you...and that got me thinking about your first marriage," she paused to gauge his reaction. Christian's smile immediately faded. "Now, I know we promised each other to bring up our exes as a rule but...I need to know. I can't help but wonder what kind of wedding ceremony you had."

She started biting her lip but a frown from Christian was enough to make her stop. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before speaking.

"We eloped. Shot gun wedding, Vegas style, complete with an Elvis impersonator."

Ana couldn't help but smile. An Elvis impersonator! "You gotta be kidding me!"

"It was either that or a Dracula tomb wedding."

"I'm sure it would have been a scream," Ana said jokingly.

At last, this was his chance to ask the great question of all questions without sounding too desperate to know. "How about you, how was your wedding?"

Ana took a deep breath. When she spoke again, her smile had vanished as her mind seamlessly recalled details from her past, a past that she would rather forget."It was a small affair, just family and friends. Derek didn't have any family and I didn't have a father to give me away so I walked alone down the aisle." She concluded, dropping her gaze. She hadn't meant to bring up her dad; she'd been largely unaware of how she'd been suppressing the thought all along, only to come out when she least expected it.

Christian didn't like the sadness in her voice when she said that. He gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Hey...I'm sure my dad would be happy to walk you down the aisle." Even though his father had some reservations, they seemed related to the pre-nup and in no way meant he didn't support them in their decision to tye the knot or so he said.

"Maybe," Ana half-heartedly replied.

"No long faces allowed from here on out," he said in an effort to cheer her up. "deal?"

She smiled, appreciating his efforts. "Deal."

…...

* * *

Thanksgiving day, 2:30 pm.

Ann Arbor, Michigan

Christian and Ana stood outside the door to her mom's apartment and rang the doorbell. This was not the first time that Christian had been inside an apartment complex such as this one. In his experience as a volunteer patrol officer, he'd been on drug raids a few times and seen poverty and people at their worst. He remembered how on one particular occasion, he and officer Rodriguez had been called as reinforcement on an ongoing raid where the wrong apartment had been targeted instead of the drug dealer across the way. Even though the structures were similar, he knew at first glance that even though this was a large apartment complex it was not a housing project where crimes run rampant.

Taylor, however, did NOT seem to share the same opinion. Judging from the fact that he and Sawyer trailed behind them up to the second floor.

Ana shifted Teddy firmly onto her other hip and beamed as her mother opened the door. "Surprise!"

"Oh, my God, ANA! TEDDY!" Carla greeted them, her gaze shifting from Ana to Christian and back. In the next moment, she was hugging Ana, her eyes glued on Christian.

"So glad to finally meet you," Christian smiled.

"OH, my, I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed in a daze as if her name had just been announced as the next contestant on the price is right, still looking at Christian while stroking Teddy's hair. Teddy turned his head in response which could have been interpreted as a shy gesture. "Christian, we don't have the fanciest place in town, but you're more than welcome to feel right at home, " She added opening the door wide enough for them to enter.

Christian took in the tiny apartment in one sweeping glance; the living room/dining room joined an open kitchen. There was a short hallway that led to three doors that were wide open and a closed door. Three small bedrooms and a bathroom in between.

"I'm SO GLAD to finally meet you," Carla said to Christian, enveloping him into a welcoming hug. The few times she'd talked to him on Skype, her instincts had told her he was a good man.

"The pleasure is all mine," Christian said as he stepped inside the apartment. The living room and dinning room combo joined a tiny kitchen. The place was decidedly smaller than he imagined but it certainly had the lived in feel of a home. There were pictures of Teddy everywhere and a few head-shots of Kate and Ana smiling, their whole future ahead of them.

For a moment Ana's past caught up with her. These walls had seen it all. Everything from the humiliating oral report back in sixth grade all the way to the long, terrible divorce, with every flu and disappointment in between.

"Ana! You should have told us, we would have gone to the airport and pick you up!" Kate walked the few steps from the kitchen into the living room to greet them, grinning from ear to ear. She was wearing a long apron and had her hair up in a bun.

"We—we didn't go through the airport." Ana said. "My, look at you, you're already showing."

Kate blushed, making eye contact with Christian.

"Nice meeting you, Kate," Christian said by a way of a greeting.

Kate walked up to him and pressed her cheek to his. "I've heard so much about you I feel I know you."

"Good things I hope."

"Of course."

Everyone smiled.

The smell of food was in the air: turkey, sweet potatoes and apple pie. "It smells like a real dinner cooking around here." Christian said appreciatively.

"Teddy, sweetheart," Kate opened her arms to Teddy. "Of course you remember your auntie Kate."

Everyone's attention simultaneously shifted to Teddy who reacted with apparent indifference to Kate's gestures. Carla also tried to get Teddy to come to her and all of a sudden, it was too much for Teddy and so he scrambled to the ground to get away from it all. He went straight for his old fisher price toy box—yes, they kept it there as if awaiting his return- in the corner next to the entertainment center and started pulling things out. It took a while for him to get reacquainted with their surroundings and eventually came to both Kate and Carla of his own accord when they were in the middle of serving Thanksgiving meal and hugged their legs.

Christian asked if he could bring in his agents Sawyer and Taylor so they could have dinner with them. Everyone was happy to welcome the two men, even though it meant that not everyone could fit at their small table for four (with one extra chair that didn't match the set). Sawyer and table were happy to sit on the couch with their dinner plates on their laps, while everyone else sat at the table. Christian insisted on taking the mismatched chair. Both Kate and Carla were impressed with Christian's modesty.

Their conversation stayed light and merry. Somehow, they stayed away from the topic of Kate's pregnancy as if there was some kind of unspoken agreement. Kate and Carla wanted to know everything about Christian's family and the Son-Rise institute.

"Your family must be so disappointed to not have you home today of all days," Carla said to Christian with empathy for the Greys.

"They understand." Christian smiled, his gaze shifting from Carla to Ana and then back to Carla again. "They're so looking forward to meeting you."

Carla nodded. "And so am I." Her gaze shifted to Sawyer and Taylor. "I wish I had an extra bedroom for you to sleep in tonight."

Christian was quick to reassure her that the two men would be alright. They were quite resourceful and had managed to secure one of the vacant apartments for the night. Right then, the TV cheered and everyone's attention shifted to the TV screen. This year, the Lions were hosting the Minnesota Vikings. The game was tied and they were getting to play the overtime. Christian, Sawyer and Taylor got excited, their eyes glued on the television while they ate.

"It's absolutely delicious," Ana said and Christian chimed in, referring to Carla's cranberry sauce. She was trying a new recipe this year and was pleased to hear their reactions. "My only regret is that I didn't get here in time for the cooking. You two had everything practically ready."

"We could have waited until you arrived to start cooking," Kate joked. "But then again, we didn't even know you were coming!"

"It's been the best surprise, ever," Carla said. "We missed you and Teddy so much."

...

After dinner

"We'll be staying until Sunday," Ana said in an upbeat tone, looking at Kate. "Tomorrow you and I can go shopping for a dress for the engagement party." She'd been SO looking forward to this shopping trip. Never mind that it was Black Friday and the stores would be packed with sheer madness. But the important thing that they would be together for old times sake, plus she trusted Kate's sense of fashion; the girl had a knack for putting outfits together, even though ironically, she spent most of her waking hours in hospital scrubs.

Kate looked at Christian hesitantly.

"No, I'm not going," he replied as if reading their minds. "You girls go ahead and have fun," Christian said.

"But what about you? What are you gonna do while we're gone?" Ana wondered.

"I'll be alright. I'll spend the day resting, visiting with your mom and playing with Teddy."

Ana threw her arms around him. You're the best! How did I get so lucky? How do I ever make it up to you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he winked at her wickedly bridging the distance between them. His words instantly struck her with a wave of desire and she winked back at him flirtatiously.

"Oh, yes, baby." She leaned into him and whispered for his ears only, " I can think of a million ways I can make it up to you and they all involve me with a cherry on top."

"Whoa," he whispered back with a dimpled smile. "Now you're talking, baby. Can't wait."

Carla cleared her throat making Ana and Christian turn in her direction, still smiling.

LATER

Carla suggested they take the best in the house, hers, which was a queen size bed and was horrified when Ana replied they were taking her old bedroom. "But honey, your bedroom has a full sized bed!"

"Don't worry, mom, we'll make it work."

Carla looked at Christian, her cheeks a little red with embarrassment over their humble accomodations. "No, no. I insist."

"Then I'm afraid we have to insist back...there's no way I could accept putting you out of your bed, Mrs. Steele." Christian retorted with his signature charming smile.

"Please call me Carla. And it's alright, I don't mind at all."

"Carla," Christian started, "We don't feel right taking your room. I will not hear of it, you must sleep in your own bed. Unless you would rather us go to a hotel?"

"Of course not, no hotel. It is truly a blessing to have you here." Carla looked at Teddy who was now in walking around in circles. She wanted to spend every possible moment with her daughter and grandson.

"Well, good. It's settled then."

...

Later that night

After putting Teddy to bed in his old crib, she came to stand before him smiling, as beautiful as ever. They were in complete darkness as to not disturb Teddy but thankfully, he had excellent night vision. She slipped her silky nightgown over her head and tossed it at him. He caught the garment, soaking up the vision before him and promptly discarded his own clothing.

"Ana, you're absolutely gorgeous."

"Shh...we have to be really quiet," she whispered sliding in bed next to him.

Their foreplay was deliciously slow, fingers exploring, tongues teasing.

"Hmm...you taste of sweetness and strawberries," He murmured against her clit, loving the soft moans that escaped her lips. There was no way on earth he could ever get enough of her intoxicating scent. He gently rolled her swollen clit with his fingertips, drawing a half-moan, half-gasp out of her. She was trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Oooh, my God. There. It feels soo good."

He swirled around her bundle of nerves loving the sounds she made. He pinched her nipples while licking her sweet folds and she bucked against him. More flicks and prolonged her orgasmic noises until she was half-crazed with desire.

"Oh, Christian, baby, I want you so bad..."

"Hmm...and I want you with a cherry on top."

"Oh...I forgot the cherry... "

"Sh-sh." He silenced her with her lips. "Don't you know? You're everything I will ever need."

* * *

…...

The day after Thanksgiving

Early in the morning, Ana tiptoed around Christian, not wanting to wake him. He must have been terribly exhausted as he normally was up before her. She blew him a kiss before leaving. He looked so sweet in his sleep. After kissing Teddy and Carla good-bye, Ana and Kate left for the mall in Kate's car with Sawyer trailing behind them in the Audi.

After spending sometime going through the racks at Macys, Ana and Kate rounded the corner to the fitting room. They went into the larger room with the handicap sign in a merry mood, murmuring things about Sawyer and how incredibly bored he must be and with their arms full of dresses straight off the evening dress rack.

"This is the first time I don't shop off the last act."

"I know. It's about time," Kate said slipping into a red strapless dress. "Do you think this makes me look fat or pregnant?" She asked, smoothing her hands over her belly. The last thing she wanted was to showcase her baby bump.

Ana looked at Kate fondly. She was so familiar to her, with her broad cheekbones and her gorgeous blonde hair. She was family. There weren't too many people who had seen the whole picture of her life like Kate from Junior high—when they met—until today. They had shared a locker and their hopes and dreams—Ana wanted to grow up and travel and be a mother, and Kate wanted to become a missionary and a doctor. From that moment forward, the two girls were inseparable. Ana convinced Carla to adopt Kate into their family of two. And Kate had stood up for her best friend during all her life markers-her first marriage, pregnancy, divorce.

And now together they were facing both Ana's upcoming wedding and Kate's pregnancy.

"Ana! just tell me the truth. Do I look fat in this?"

Ana feigned ignorance. "Fat? You?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ana, please." The dress had a satiny feel and had a low cleavage and it looked gorgeous on her even if it did little to hide Kate's tiny baby bump.

"It looks absolutely stunning."

"I don't want to look pregnant."

"Kate...you're fifteen weeks pregnant, what do you expect?" Ana blurted out while slipping on a hot pink dress. Through the mirror, she made eye contact with Kate and knew it had been the wrong thing to say. "Okay, listen. You're not showing that much actually."

Kate sighed. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"So what do you think?" Ana said staring at her reflection in the mirror. Even though she knew that she had the perfect hourglass figure and that most dresses looked on her, she knew this one looked great and she loved the way it felt against her skin. It was a red and black gown; the top was made of red satin that seemed to shimmer like pure gold and the skirt of the dress was red satin with hand-sewn black beaded accents.

Kate lifted her eyes and stared at her friend. "Oh, my gosh, Ana...you look like a dream." The color of the dress made Ana's eyes sparkle even more than they did naturally and it really complemented her creamy complexion and medium brown hair.

"Are you getting this one?"

Ana glanced at the pile of dresses hanging behind the door. There were another six dresses for her to try on. "I don't know. I will have to try the other ones and see."

"You can get as many as you want and decide later which one you'll wear at the party." Kate shrugged, sliding off the strapless dress and sliding into a more conservative one.

"Oh, no. I'm only getting one dress."

"Why?"

"I...I just am."

"You're weird." Kate made a face.

" You're the weird one." Ana made a face in return.

"I said it first." Kate decided to take off the dress she was wearing and change into the next one. "Face it, Steele. You're marrying a millionaire."

"And you're having a baby, Kate. You can't hide the sun with your finger and the sooner you accept it the better."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Your welcome, honey. Hey...that one looks great on you. Wow." Ana sighed. Kate's dress was forest green, long sleeves and a flowy maxi skirt with a side slit.

"Yeah, except this dress makes me look like a nun."

Ana let out a chuckle. "Stop it. I really love how it looks on you. Besides, it's flowy. I thought you were trying to... hide it."

Kate plopped down on the bench behind them with a gloomy expression as though she'd just been asked to climb to the top of Mount Everest and realized she wasn't up to the task .

"I'm sorry," Ana said sitting beside her and taking her hand in hers. "I didn't mean to be insensitive. I...I thought you were feeling better about the baby."

Kate shrugged. "I'm not. Some days better than others, I guess."

"Kate. Talk to me. I'm here for anything you need, I mean it."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that."

"Are you still thinking of adoption?"

Kate hesitated for a moment. "I found a couple and we signed the papers."

Ana's eyes widened. "Wh-what? When? Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kate removed her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear."I didn't want to bother...hmm. Look. I was going to tell you after the holidays. They're a wonderful couple, they'd been trying for a baby for five years. Can you imagine? I love knowing that this baby is making them so happy."

"I wish you had told me BEFORE you signed the papers."

"And what? Give me a chance to tell me once again how I was making a mistake?"

"I feel I should have been part of the decision making process," Ana pouted.

"I wanted it to be my decision only. I didn't even tell Carla. I was given several choices by the adoption agency, and I wanted to let my heart guide me to the right couple." Kate sighed. Ana still looked unconvinced and this bothered Kate. "A lot has happened since you left, Ana. I feel as though...as though we have drifted apart somehow as if I'm no longer as close as we used to be."

" That's exactly what I was going to say..."

"It works both ways, doesn't it, Ana? Kate gave her a thin smile. "You're living a different life now. Look at you. You're engaged and everything and I no longer find out what's happening the minute it's happening."

"Kate, you're my best friend, that's never going to change." Ana said with tears in her eyes. She'd never wanted Kate to feel this way but she supposed drifting apart was inevitable in long- distance relationships. "And I wish you had given me a chance on this." Ana cleared her throat. "I wish you had given me a chance to adopt your baby."

Kate was astounded. "Ana...Ana! that would have never worked out." Ana looked hurt and so Kate quickly added. "I believe in open adoptions but that would have been over the top. Besides, the timing is all wrong. You're getting married. This is not the time to be bringing more children into the mix. Besides, you got you're hands full with Teddy. I wouldn't do that to you Ana, ask you to keep this baby when right now you need to devote ALL your time to Teddy until he gets better. Frankly, I don't know how you do it all.."

"I don't. I have help," Ana quickly replied. "I have Christian...and Mia and Mrs. Jones. Everyone's been wonderful." She let out a small chuckle at the realization of how incredibly lucky she was. "The truth is that I wouldn't be where I am right now with Teddy if it weren't for them. And all the progress that he's making...I can't help but think it's the power of love." She went on, her eyes shinning with unshed tears. "Love conquers all, Kate. And one day Teddy will be going to school and talking up a storm and pointing and interacting with us. He will. I know he will," she said with tears falling down her cheeks and smiling. "It's just a matter of time, you'll see."

After that, Ana and Kate returned to the floor in the hopes of finding the perfect dress. They'd been shopping for another hour and they were both getting tired of looking.

"I'm beat," Kate said as they went looking for a bench to sit down. "I don't have the same energy as I used to," she complained.

"Well, at least the morning sickness is over."

Kate shrugged, plopping down on a bench located in the main drag of the mall, next to a water fountain. "I guess."

"Kate. I don't think you took the time to think things through." Ana spoke in a solemn tone. Kate's decision to give her child up for adoption weighing heavily on her mind. "What if you change your mind at one point? And what if something goes wrong..."

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"What if the baby's father comes back into the picture demanding his rights?"

Kate shook her head. "That's never gonna happen." As far as she was concerned, Michael Landon was as good as dead. Obviously, he didn't want to be found; otherwise he wouldn't have given her a fake phone number.

"How do you know?"

"What is this? The Steele inquisition?"

Ana ignored the comment, determined to get to the bottom of this. "Tell me about the father. Why are you so sure he's never coming back? "


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** I know in this story we're still in November/December but I do plan to eventually catch up so the events continue to happen in our current month and year.

Like I said before, I'm switching to first person POV for the secondary characters only. Ana and Christian are always in third person.

 **NOTE:** The first scene starts with what happened before Ana went shopping with Kate and keeps moving forward in time to show Christian and Carla having a conversation while the girls are still out shopping. I hope this is not confusing. After that, the sequence of events is pretty straightforward.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four

Earlier that morning

For Christian, it had been a refreshing—break away from the routine—kind of morning. He'd woken up late and Ana had surprised him with breakfast in bed. What a treat that had been. "This is the best breakfast ever," he told her and asked if she was eating too. She said she had breakfast already.

"Quit looking at me like that," she added sitting on the edge of the bed. "Like you're so surprised. You're not the only one full of surprises around here." She winked at him.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you. I don't think I can top this," he stated taking a bite of his eggs. This absolutely delicious. Especially the bacon." He winked at her.

Ana returned his smile. While he was sleeping, she'd fixed breakfast according to his dietary restrictions. The bacon on his plate was actually low sodium turkey bacon which tasted a lot like the real thing. "Glad to see you enjoying it. Kate and I are ready to go to Macys. Are you sure you'll be okay with me leaving you alone?"

Christian reassured her he would be fine and that she should get going. He was looking forward to relaxing some—no schedules to keep. "Where's the little guy? I'm looking forward to spending some time with him." Inwardly, he was thinking it would be challenging caring for Teddy without Ana present but he was not one to shy away from challenges.

"He's with my mom. I think she thinks he doesn't remember her. I keep telling her it's not that. Teddy has changed a lot since we lived here."

Christian pondered on that but did not comment. "Go on now. Have fun." Christian said as he finished the last bite of his pancakes. Ana pecked his lips and left, taking the tray back to the kitchen. He was prepared for encountering some resistance from Teddy, given how much he hated changes in his routine. But then was surprised to see him that his presence had the opposite effect. He could have sworn that Teddy became more cooperative with him being there. That's when he fully dawned on him that Teddy had truly come to see him as a comforting fixture in his life. At last, Teddy was happy to settle down with one of his Thomas the Tank Engine DVD's. While the movie played, Christian showered, looked at some of the photo albums in Ana's room and even had time to enjoy the luxury of sitting down to read a real newspaper-nicely delivered fresh off the press.

In the meantime, Carla had spent the rest of the morning straightening up the kitchen. Her arthritis-slowly but surely—had been making even the smallest tasks more difficult with each passing year. Most of the time it was Kate who worked in the kitchen but Carla liked to do as much as she could in an effort to exert a semblance of independence. She hated her limitations, hated feeling crippled. But most of all she hated not being able to support Kate by offering to take care of her unborn baby while she worked nights.

At last, she dried her swollen hands with the dishcloth and surveyed the kitchen, satisfied with her work. She then went into the living room to sit in the armchair across from Christian. They made small talk about the engagement party and the Christmas holidays rapidly approaching.

"Holidays come at the same time each year but they always manage to sneak up on me. First is Thanksgiving and then Christmas. Another blink of an eye and it's Easter. Another blink and we start breezing through the summer... and then it starts all over again."

"Exactly." Carla smiled. "That's exactly what I tell myself every year. Time goes by so fast." She paused to offer Christian something to drink. Juice or a Dr. Pepper. Christian chose the latter. "Can or glass? He chose to drink directly from the can and she quickly retrieved a can from the fridge which was literally two steps away. "Anyway, I hope you and Ana don't pick a wedding date too close to ANY major holiday," she added casually broaching the subject the one subject she'd been itching to discuss.

"Does that include Valentine's day?" Christian asked just to get her reaction. But really, getting married on such a day was just too cliché.

"Specially NOT on Valentine's day," she quipped as Christian sipped his soda. "Okay, son, tell me. What is your definition of love?"

Christian instantly warmed up to Carla calling him 'son'. Even though it was a little odd, it also made him feel welcomed, as though he was already part of the family. Ana's mother was a delightful woman, no wonder Ana always spoke so fondly of her mother.

"Love is about making the other person happy. It is ALWAYS about the other person."

Carla's smile widened. "Duly noted. You're quite the philosopher, aren't you?"

Christian said nothing. At this point, he wasn't quite sure where the conversation was going.

"Ideally, a good marriage happens when two people accept each other as they are. I don't expect that it will be easy. My folks have been married for thirty seven years and even though they love each other dearly, they'd had their rough patches along the way. But I think they had a good foundation from the start and that's why they're still married."

"Your mom and dad sound like a lovely couple." Carla smiled warmly.

"They are. They complement each other perfectly, they built their marriage on solid rock. The solid rock were their compatibility, their shared values and the strength of their love."

Once again Carla was amazed by the wisdom in Christian's words. "Do you think it's possible for two people to build their marriage on solid ground but then years down the line a corrosive element destroys that foundation?"

"Good question," Christian smiled. "I think that's possible, yes. However, I still stand by what I said. I think that Ana and I are building our future on a good foundation."

Carla nodded. Right then they got interrupted by Teddy. He went into the kitchen and started banging on the fridge. "What do you want, darling? Time for lunch, isn't it?" Carla followed him and started fixing lunch; namely Thanksgiving leftovers for her and Christian and Mac and Cheese for Teddy. Christian came in and asked what he could do to help. "Oh, no. You're our guest, please take a seat."

In no time, Carla has fixed everyone their meals. She and Christian took turns interacting with Teddy and engaged in small talk while they ate.

"I'm glad we've had this opportunity to get to know each other better," Carla said appreciatively.

"Thank you so much for having us on such a short notice." Christian replied graciously. "Carla, you have the most wonderful daughter, she certainly takes after you."

Carla smiled at the compliment. "Why, thank you."

"I mean it. Ana is a beautiful person, inside and out."

Carla's eyes sparkled as a new idea formed in her mind. "I wholeheartedly agree. However, can I ask you something rather personal?"

"Sure."

"You say my daughter is beautiful. My question is...and you said this to how many women before her?"

Christian thought about this for a moment. His folks taught him that honesty was the best policy and he wholeheartedly agreed with that. "There have been about fifteen other women including my ex-wife. But it has never worked out-except with your daughter."

"What do you like best about my daughter?"

"That's a hard question, cos' I absolutely love everything about Ana. But if you insist-the best thing about your daughter is her sense of humor and her loving nature. I know that's two qualities, but you really must have both. You need love and a good sense of humor to see you through the hard times."

* * *

…...

"Christian and I had a wonderful visit together," Carla said to Ana after she and Kate got back from their shopping expedition. She then turned to Christian. "Thank you so much for coming into my daughter's life. My Ana deserves to be happy." She added with tears of happiness in her eyes. "God bless the two of you and your life together."

"Does this mean I passed the Steele inquisition?" Christian joked.

"You passed with flying colors, son. The moment you said that you had told fifteen other women they were beautiful before my Ana came into your life...you confirmed what I've known all along. You are the right man for my daughter. You have a pure heart. I don't think that any other man would have answered the question like you did. They would have beaten around the bush about how much they truly loved my daughter, blah, blah, blah. But you were honest. And honesty is a strong foundation for a marriage. I have no doubt you will make my daughter happy...and you will keep her happy, I have no doubts about that."

Both Ana and Christian were blown away by Carla's response.

"That was beautifully said."

"Fifteen other women ugh?" Ana repeated with mock jealousy looking at her fiance.

"Rest assured my love, you were the fairest of them all," Christian replied pecking her lips.

LATER

Shortly after that, Teddy fell asleep on the couch Ana and Christian decided to leave him resting there as he might wake up if they moved him. So they piled pillows all around him so he wouldn't roll of the couch.

"I'm going to follow Teddy's example here and take a nice long nap, " Kate announced.

"I'm thinking we could also use a nap, don't we, honey?" Ana winked at Christian who readily agreed.

"Hmm, a nap? Yeah, right," Kate shook her head, smiling. "You too love birds better be light 'sleepers'... these walls have ears, you know."

Ana rolled her eyes at Kate in mock alarm and Kate mock pouted before making a beeline for her bedroom.

Basking in the memory of their love making the night before, Ana took Christian's hand and guided him to her bedroom. She surprised him by quickly locking the door behind them like a school girl secretly bringing her boyfriend into her childhood bedroom.

Christian followed Ana's gaze. The bed was a mess; Ana looked at the picture albums strewn across bed and back at him again. He shrugged one shoulder and gave her his best boyish look. "Did you know there's a picture of you in a bumblebee costume, knee high to a grasshopper, looking adorable and yet crying your heart out?"

"Oh. I didn't want you to look at those without me." Ana pouted.

Christian shrugged. "Easy solution. We can still look at them together," he said flinging himself across the bed and propping himself on one elbow.

"I think I was Teddy's age. Mom says I hated wearing the darn thing—it made me hot and sweaty." Ana picked up the photo albums and piled them on the floor next to the night stand. "Speaking of hot and sweaty, That's exactly how I'm feeling right now." she said in a sultry tone climbing on the mattress and crawling to him.

"Perfect cos' you still owe me the cherry on top." He teased. They'd started using the 'cherries on top' euphemism since Thanksgiving dinner when he'd watch her eat a bowl of cherries with great gusto. A second later she leaned over and they kissed. And just like that, they quickly undressed each other in between kisses.

"Hmm...last night-

"Last night doesn't count," he retorted. "It was pitch dark and we had to be super quiet. What's the fun in that?" He chuckled, pressing her pelvis against him.

And all she wanted to do was feel him, feel the head of his dick, feel the tips of her fingers around the fold. With hooded eyes, she traced her way to his fragile sacs and pubic hair. She felt a trickle of pre-cum spill over as she began to pump it which only added to her excitement.

Christian gave a hoarse groan of excitement and gently disengaged his fingers from his member, and in one seamless movement pulled her down to the bed underneath him. The move left her breathless.

"Ready?" He asked while she nodded appreciatively. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Are you really ready?" He teased. She wiggled. "Good, cos' we don't have much time. Now spread those lovely legs of yours. Show how wet you are for me. Show me where you want my cock."

Arrogant Christian talking dirty was getting her panties wet...and he hadn't even touched her yet!

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, giving her a taste of his power. "I'm going to take you hard, Anastasia and I want you to be prepared. I'm going to give you the best quickie ever."

"Yes!" Her voice came out breathy with anticipation. She cupped his face between her hands and returned the kiss as she spread her legs wide.

He settled himself between her legs and pushed them apart even further. "Very sweet, sweetheart, are you as sweet down there as you are up here?"She gasped as he suddenly licked her inner folds. "You're so wet...Ana, you taste like heaven." Then he leaned forward to kiss her lips and entered her hard and fast.

"Ahhh," she moaned. She closed around him urging him forward, wanting him so badly. He thrust deep and hard, panting fast and she met each one of his thrusts until they both met their release. "Ahhh."

* * *

…...

Later that evening

Throughout dinner Ana felt hot and bothered every time she gazed into Christian's eyes and saw him enjoying a bowl of fresh cherries, their lovemaking of the last couple of days forever present. She couldn't wait for everybody retire for the night so she could finally have her time alone with Christian again. It must be the magic of being away from their regular routine that was making her so incredibly horny, she reasoned. OR maybe it was _that_ time of the month.

"Oh, God." She mumbled to herself and rushed to her bedroom at her first opportunity. She made a beeline for her purse, reaching for her birth control pills. She did a double take. Thursday's pill was still in the pack and today was Friday! She shook her head in disbelief. She never missed a dose, it must have been the change in their routine that made her forget.

"Ana...are you okay?"

She turned at the sound of his voice and made eye contact with Christian before lowering her gaze once again. "I forgot to take my pill last night." She didn't want to look into his eyes in case he was upset. Instead, she drop the packet back in her purse. Never mind her PMS. There were was no use in taking them now, she reasoned all it takes is to forget one time to mess up their effectiveness and they had already had sex without protection twice-last night and earlier this afternoon.

"Hey," he gently lifted her chin. He recognized the packet, he'd seen her take her pills before. "It's okay."

"You're not upset?"

"Upset?" He smiled. He wanted her now more than ever, he wanted to spill his seed in her again and again. "I don't think... I'm actually happy."

 _Happy?_ She held her breath and just stared into his eyes in wonder. The idea of having his baby became suddenly so real, so right. "Christian..." she breathed. "Do you believe in miracles?"

"Of course, baby. You're my miracle," he said softly taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead. "But I don't think God gives us limits on the number of miracles."

In the next moment, the playfulness in his voice subsided. Right now, his only regret was that now they would have to wait until AFTER Teddy went to bed to make love to her. For him, arousal had come fast and hard, making the fit of his pants uncomfortable. But tonight was going to be special, he promised himself. Tonight, he was going to make love to her all night long, slow and tender.

Together they left the bedroom hand in hand to say goodnight to Carla and Kate who had been taking turns watching Teddy.

"Poor little guy, he's tired," Carla said.

"Teddy. It's time for bed. Come." She guided him to put his toys away in the toy box. Thankfully, tonight he was quite mellow and agreeable. She and Christian exchanged a wink. Everything good so far. "Teddy, say night night to grandma and Auntie Kate." She repeated the same commands a couple of time but no luck, Teddy just went to the kitchen and banged on the fridge, wanting his nighttime bottle. "You want your bottle. Okay, here, you go."

"Goodnight, Teddy," Carla and Kate said in unison as Ana walked Teddy walked back to the bedroom bottle in hand.

Christian sat down to watch the late evening news while Ana bathed Teddy and put him to sleep. Carla retired to her bedroom and Kate informed him that she was on call tonight and had to leave in an hour.

"It must be hard working nights." Christian said to Kate. Especially in your condition, he wanted to add but decided against it.

"I'm used to it." Kate said with a shrugged and Christian had the feeling she didn't feel entirely comfortable with him. Maybe she felt intimidated by him and his wealth?

After Kate left for work, Christian returned to the Ana's old bedroom. By then, close to an hour had passed. He opened the door to find the room in near pitched darkness. She was lying under the covers. Naked, he imagined. He carefully locked the door behind him as to not wake Teddy.

"Hi," she whispered, watching him undress before her. A sliver of light illuminated his silhouette and his gorgeous manhood taking her breath away.

She pulled the covers away for him and in the next instant he was pressing a series of light kisses along her jaw and along her neck, making her feel as if she was floating on air. He then kissed the hollow of her throat with the tip of his tongue and every cell in her body snapped to attention and she bucked underneath him. His need for her exploded in her mouth. The thrust of his mouth dominating her mouth, the feel of his fingers sliding inside the folds of her pussy and the pressure of his thumb doing duty on her clitoris. Her little pussy lips were beginning to swell with pleasure, her vaginal juices flowing freely. He caressed her slit a couple of times and then returned to her clit with his fingers coated with her slippery juices. Now he applied a little more pressure to her clitoral massage. Her clit twitched and shivered when he rolled it between his fingertips.

Electric thrills raced through her entire body. After spending most of the day in constant arousal, her body didn't need much help. "Christian...please, I want you... now!" She demanded, her tone urgent and yet hushed.

"Sh-sh." "So impatient, Ms. Steele." He resumed his caresses, including her little slit. He rubbed gently from her clit to her vaginal lips, carrying slippery fluids back and forth, and also stimulating the piss-hole hidden between the folds of her clitoris and vagina. He then flexed the tip of his finger into the entrance of her sweet pussy and just leaving it there. Ana thought she was losing her mind with need. As he continued to stir her slit, her vaginal muscles started contracting. The contractions increased almost to the point of pain as his finger continued to tease her, lingering at the entrance of her tunnel.

"Christian!" She moaned.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't take today's pill either." She blurted out, in case he'd changed his mind and wanted to wait, he could still pull out at the last minute.

Just the thought of Ana's belly swelling with HIS seed sent him over the edge and he entered her smoothly, looking deeply into her eyes. The look on her face was tender, sexy, priceless. They stayed like that motionless, drinking each other in. She was entranced by what she saw. Raw passion and affection. Her heart pounded faster and faster. Dare she hope... for that miracle? Perhaps, the fact that she'd forgotten to take the pill was a sign? At last, he began moving and fucked her long and hard and she wrapped her legs around him to take him deeper. His erection was thick and filling her to capacity and yet, she wanted more.

"Please, come inside me," she whispered so sweetly. That was all it took for them both to come hard and long. And she cried his name, his seed spilling hot and eager, relishing every second of it and hoping with everything in her that it would take root.

"God," he rasped, curling into her as he shook from the force of it.

She pulled his hair until he came up and kissed her on he lips. He was still hard inside of her and shifted. And that small movement was all it took. A second climax ripped through her and he promptly swallowed her moans with another long kiss.

"Baby," he nipped her ear.

"Hmm...?"

They were now lying side by side with his semi-enlarged dick still inside her and with her legs wrapped around his torso.

"You having my baby would make me very happy." He murmured, smiling at the fact that he'd used the word 'baby' twice and stroking her hair. "Now or years from now." No mattered what the doctors had said it was still possible. If it didn't happen this time, it would happen eventually, he was sure of that.

Ana's eyes filled with tears. She wanted to have his baby so bad, her body still shuddered at the thought of his child inside of her.

In time, their breathing settled down, and they sank deeply into each other's arms completely sated. The divine feeling was indescribable, incomparable. Who would have thought that a smaller bed would turn out to be such a blessing? All night long, their bodies remained so closely connected he could feel her happiness through her small frame as he snuggled up behind her, spooning her and falling into a deeper slumber.

…...

Ten days later

ELLIOT POV

Today is the day of Christian's engagement party. I blink at the computer screen and realize I've been staring at the same sentence for the last ten minutes. I'm supposed to be writing a proposal but I can't stop thinking about tonight. There's no way I can show up at my brother's engagement party knowing that she will be there. I open my email and start typing a last minute message to mom telling her I'm sick with the flu or something.

As if on cue, my phone rings exactly two minutes later. I swear, mom and Mia share an intimate connection that borders on some kind of telepathic communication.

"Hey, what's up, sis?"

"I heard through the grapevine you were planning on skipping the party tonight."

"I think..." I clear my throat. " I may be coming down with something." I can almost see Mia's eye roll.

"You can't do this to Christian. I thought you two declared a truce."

I wonder what my sister would say if I told her the truth. I know. I should have seen this coming. But back when I hooked up with Kate I had no idea Christian would end up wanting to marry Anastasia. They were not even living together.

"Elliot, are you still there?"

"I gotta go. I have a meeting in five minutes," I lie. I feel like shit. It seems like skipping the party would only be postponing the inevitable. Sooner or later I'm bound to run into Kate. Thinking it over, I decide to get the fucking meeting over and done with and pretend we've never met. Yeah. I'll catch her by surprise, She'll be in shock. Then, later when I can talk to her in private I can offer her money or something to stay mum. No harm there.

…...

KATE POV

Tonight I'm wearing that same long evening dress with a slit to side I got from Macys. I ended up choosing the same style I tried on the day after Thanksgiving, the only difference being the color; the saleslady convinced me that black was slenderizing. I feel good in the dress, confident that I'm not showing in the least. Ana gives me a look of approval. She's standing beside me, getting ready to introduce me to her future in-laws; she's wearing a satin peach colored dress that hugged her body like a glove and flared just at mid thigh.

"So pleased to meet you at last," Grace and Carrick genuinely smile at me and Carla.

"You have a lovely home," Carla says politely. We're in the formal living room which is handsomely decorated with lavish Christmas decorations—wreaths, poinsettas, life-sized toy soldier figures. From where we stand, we have view of the staircase that leads to a grand staircase; the interior of the home is just as extravagant as the outside and I can tell she's just as overwhelmed as me. Even though Carla and and I were arriving at Grey Manor a full hour before the party goers was scheduled to start, we both feel like fish out of water.

The Greys keep on smiling. They charmingly announce they're taking us on a grand tour in few minutes. I find myself liking them. Christian's parents seem to be all about enjoying life and not so much about flaunting their wealth.

"That would be lovely," Carla says and I'm happy she's doing all the talking while I take in our surroundings.

Ana spots Christian and calls him over. Christian nods and holds up a finger, it looks like he's finishing up a conversation with a buff man-over six feet tall- who had his back to us. There's something very familiar about him.

A waiter offers us a flute of champagne and Carla takes a sip, smiling in appreciation. Oh, shoot! I shouldn't be drinking alcohol but the waiter disappeared. Where the heck did he go? I stand there and turn 360 degrees holding the champagne and looking for a place to set it down.

"Kate, have you met Christian's brother, Elliot?" I turn unhurried to the sound of Ana's voice.

There he is, smiling smugly at me...after all these months! The shock of recognition is immense, it's as if my entire body suddenly contracts into a painful spasm. I drop the flute of champagne, shards scatter everywhere.

 _Michael_?

I shake my head in disbelief, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me? But no, no. It's him alright! The asshole who stormed into my life and vanished without a trace. Excruciatingly real and so unbearably close.

All eyes are on me as a couple of waiters approach to clean up the mess around me, and all I see is the menacing look in his eyes, warning me, demanding that I act as if we were being introduced for the first time.

"Pleased to meet you," Michael says extending his hand and I stare as if it's a ravenous snake. I mumble something in confusion. "I've heard so much about you." He says with a forced smile.

Suddenly my reactions were way too slow. "M-Michael?" I mumble. Something stung the back of my neck and a wave of dizziness washed over me. It's hard to move and with a feeling of surprise I realize I'm lying on the ground.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty-five

After Kate fainted, she was immediately taken to one of the guest rooms upstairs, tucked in bed and given something to eat and drink. Ana and Carla stayed by her side while Grace examined her. She was lucky Christian had jumped in to catch her and prevented her from getting seriously injured.

"How far along are you? Grace asked kindly while taking her blood pressure.

"Sixteen weeks."

"Well, Everything seems to be fine. But I recommend we get you in tomorrow and get a sonogram." Even though Grace had switched fields from medicine to psychology, she was still had basic medical training. If she' d felt that Kate' s condition was critical, she would immediately step aside and let a licensed physician take over.

Kate nodded, sinking her head into the pillows.

Grace turned to Carla and Ana and told them it would be best if Kate stayed in bed for the rest of the evening.

"I'm sorry to ruin your party." Kate said to Grace.

Grace patted Kate's hand. "Oh, no. Don't say that... you haven't ruined anything. The party is still on. It's too late to cancel. Anyway, dear. You take it easy and rest." Her gaze shifted between Carla and Ana. "Maybe we all can take turns checking on Kate? Both women nodded and Grace brought the TV remote control and put beside Kate. "Please let us know if you need anything."

Shortly after Grace left the room, Ana convinced her mother that it was okay to go downstairs and join the party. She wanted to talk to Kate alone without Carla there.

As soon as they were finally alone, Ana took a deep breath and let out a huff. "Kate! Please tell me that your Michael Landon is NOT Christian's brother!"

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _ **The day after Thanksgiving**_

At last, Kate gave her the piece of information she'd been withholding. After making their purchases, they exited Macys and sat down to have lunch at the food court. Even though it was Black Friday and the mall turned out to be less crowded than they expected as they were able to find a table right away. Sawyer had sat down at table nearby and did his best to become as inconspicuous as possible.

"Okay, fine. The bastard gave me a fake name. He said his name was Michael Landon."

"Like the actor?"

"Kate...you know nothing about him? where he works? Met any of his friends?"

"Somehow I feel I'm under the Steele inquisition here."

Ana sighed. She knew the man had walked out of her life but she had no idea Kate knew absolutely nothing about this man. A chill went down her spine. Her first thought was, this man could be anybody. This man could be a felon...or a psychopath.

"How long have you known this...Michael Landon?" Ana said unable to hide her disdain for the prick.

This was the hardest part for Kate to admit. "Three days." She knew it had been foolish on her part and terribly irresponsible. "We went to a bar...we got wasted. Well, maybe it was mostly me who was drunk."

Ana shook her head in disapproval."No phone number?" she asked although she could already guess the answer.

"He did give me a number..." Kate said looking away. "It was probably a tracphone or something." Oh, how she wished now she could go back and change the past.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Sixteen weeks ago_**

Kate turned sideways on the bed of their hotel room and watched Michael/Elliot stroll into the bathroom She licked her lips, sweat beading on her forehead from their amazing romp between the sheets. While the water started in the shower, she started feeling the side effects of her hang-over.

"Hey, are you on birth-control?"

"Huh?" Kate lifted her head toward the sound of his voice. It surprised her to see that he was out of the bathroom already. The room was dark and the bright light from behind his silhouette was blinding her. At once, she felt the effects of a massive headache and held her head and winced.

"Kate" he snapped. He was now standing by the bed clad in a towel around his waist.

"What?" Her gaze snapped to meet his.

"Are you on birth-control?"

The words 'birth-control' rang a bell in Kate's head. She shook her head slowly. She didn't need it, she wasn't in a relationship with anybody. Why would he ask her that anyway, he'd used a damn condom. She'd seen him put it on.

"The condom tore," Elliot said in a sudden hurry to get dressed. In record time, he pulled on his pants and buttoned his shirt.

Even in her drunken state, shock squeezed in Kate's chest, digging claws of dread deep into her lungs. Of course the condom tore! She didn't deserve a moment of pleasure without costing her much misery. The one time she'd let loose and just enjoyed herself, the world decided to crash around her. She wasn't just thinking of a possible pregnancy here but also a host of other medical issues she'd rather not think about right now.

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

"Kate, we got to do something. This...everyone has to know what Elliot did to you."

"I'm feeling very tired." Kate put an arm over her head and closed her eyes. The Greys had sent for Kate's things so that she could change into comfortable clothing. And now she was getting too comfortable. "Can I just sleep for a little while?"

Ana bit her lip furiously. She imagined that the party guests had already arrived. She wished that they could postpone the party, but of course it was too late for that now.

"Kate...did you hear what I said? I'm going to tell Christian everything."

Kate opened her eyes and perked up. "NO! No...Ana. Don't tell Christian right now... Maybe we can just..."

"You and Elliot meeting was no accident. He purposely went to Michigan to find you."

Kate blinked. "Wh-what?" There were too many surprises in one day and she was starting to feel sick.

"What I want to know is why. Why did he go find you, Kate?" She paused and waited to see if Kate had a comment. When she didn't, Ana went on to express how she felt in no uncertain terms. "Elliot is not leaving tonight without some kind of explanation."

"Oh, Ana." I don't want this to ruin your special day."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"I don't want...I don't know what I want. I guess I don't want to deal with any of this right now. I just want to rest." She turned her head to the side.

"Okay. Listen. Why don't you sleep some. I will come and check on you later? You can also text me. Okay?"

* * *

 _ **The engagement party**_

Christian met Ana at the bottom of the stairway and told her he was relieved to hear that Kate was okay and that she was resting. Come, there are so people I want you to meet," Christian said guiding her to the ballroom. There were about ten large tables handsomely dressed in bright white linen and an open area designated as the dance floor. The majority of the men were dressed semi informally in jacket and tie and the women conspicuously more fashionable, were all clad in expensive party dresses.

Ana and Christian walked alongside each other across the room with his hand on the small of her back. Carla was seated at the main table with the Greys and with an older gentleman she seemed enchanted with on the other side of her. Ana greeted everyone with a small smile except Elliot. He deserved a glare and more. In her mind's eye, she saw herself picking up a flute and throwing the champagne from her glass into his face. The image was so vivid, she could almost feel the splash.

"Mr. And Mrs Moore here have been friends of our family since I can remember," she heard Christian say, bringing her out of her musings.

Ana shook hands with the couple as well as the other people seated at the table she didn't know. After all the introductions were made, Christian gallantly pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"Ana, are you okay?" Christian asked, scooting his chair closer, thinking that Ana was probably still worried about Kate. Or was she thinking of Teddy? "I checked on Teddy in the nursery a little bit ago," he murmured.

"It's...I'm okay," she mumbled even as someone at their table was trying to make conversation with her and Christian. A million thoughts were going through her brain, trying to figure out a plan of action. If she told Christian right away he would kick Elliot' s ass. Should she wait until the party was over? No, no, she could' t wait. She glared at the bastard as he sipped his champagne and wondered what the hell he was thinking. He had to know Kate had identified him as Michael Landon. Ana took a sip of her drink ( she' d order an alcoholic fruit cocktail) and promised herself the fucking bastard would be facing the music before the night was over.

"You look distracted," Christian said holding her gaze.

Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Christian, I need to talk you about something really important."

"Can it wait?"

 **A/N:**

Thanks so much to everyone for your continued support for this story. Thanks to guests: Dseiladmnd, JB and DoloresDeeHowe for your lovely reviews, I very much look forward to reading them. You guys keep me writing.

Stay tuned for next chapter. I' m off from work and have extra time to write for the next few days. **Up next: a big surprise! The greater the response, the faster I type ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

Carrick, standing straight and tall, commanded everyone's attention by tapping the side of his champagne glass with a spoon. The wait staff came around with trays of champagne flutes, signaling it was time for a toast. "I want to propose a toast," he announced. Even though tradition had the parents of the bride- to- be making the first toast, he and Grace were the ones hosting the party.

Christian wrapped his hand around hers. "Can it wait?" He repeated just as Carrick said his line about proposing a toast. She gave him a quiet smile and stared down at their linked fingers. His touch made her feel secure, grounded. Soon, everyone had a flute. Christian accepted his without letting go of Ana's hand.

 **Carrick:**

"Anastasia, our family is blessed to welcome you to our family, Grace and I liked you from the minute Christian brought you to meet us." He smiled looking directly at Ana. After a short pause, his gaze shifted to the audience. "Dear friends, we are here to celebrate the engagement of Christian and Anastasia as they embark together on life's greatest voyage. May the happiness we've known as spouses and parents be multiplied hundredfold in your household. May you know the joy of holding your newborn babies and see them grow up. May your home come to know the peace that comes with true love."

"Please raise your glasses in a toast to Christian and Anastasia."

Everyone stood and raised their glasses and cheered while the happy couple remained seated.

 **Grace:**

Christian, your father and I are so proud of the adult you have become. With Ana at your side and with that wonderful little boy named Teddy and the love you so obviously share, nothing will be impossible for you. Ana, please know that you are like a daughter to me know and I hope we can make you feel welcomed as if you were our own flesh and blood. And I hope you never hesitate to come to me for anything you need."

"Everyone, let's raise our glass for the happy couple. To Christian and Anastasia."

The guests raised their glasses and repeated: "to Christian and Anastasia."

 **Carla:**

As a mother, I've often wondered about the man my daughter would end up sharing her life with. I've had my daughter for twenty-seven years and I tell you, the years have flashed by. I remember her brand-new, her tiny fingers curled up around mine and the wonderful feeling that gave me. And now that she is grown, she has given that same hand to Christian. It is now his to hold and cherish."

Carla paused, realizing that Ana was moved to tears. "Please don't cry, my Ana or I will end up crying too."

Some people smiled a goofy smile. A few women dabbed their eyes, including Grace and Mia.

"It's going to be hard to let go," Carla continued, "but I can't imagine a better man than Christian for my daughter to share her life with."

"Please raise your glasses and join me in celebrating this fantastic engagement. To Christian and Ana."

Everyone repeated: "To Christian and Ana."

Ana was sobbing now. In response, Christian took his lovely fiancee into his arms and held her face tenderly. It was a tender moment where the audience waited with abated breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry like this." Her mother's words touched her heart. But mostly, she cried because she realized as Carla spoke how much she missed her daddy.

"Sh-It's okay baby."

Still holding her close, Christian dried her tears with his thumbs. At last, the tears finally subsided. Christian stood, getting ready to speak, holding his hand out to her. Ana clasped her hand in his and stood beside him, dabbing her eyes.

Christian waited for her smile before he started his speech. "There's something very special that happens to a man when he's met the woman he's going to spend the rest of his life with," Christian began, pausing to lift Ana's hand and kiss it. "I believe it's called fulfillment. Thank you, darling, for agreeing to be my wife and seeing the goodness in me." He then made eye contact with Carla and said, "and I'd like to thank Carla Steele for bringing into the world the woman that I love and for being with us tonight." He concluded gallantly and Ana rewarded him with a short kiss. The audience applauded.

* * *

…...

Afterwards, everyone was encouraged to take to the dance floor and dance.

Ana saw this as her opportunity to take Christian aside and bring him up to speed regarding Kate and Elliot.

While this was happening, Elliot who at the time was dancing with a young woman, immediately felt his brother's hard gaze and hostility pumping from across the room. His dancing partner said something to him and he tried to flirt back but he was now too preoccupied. Fuck! No doubt, Kate had spilled the beans. A furtive glance in Christian's direction was all it took for him to feel this was indeed the case. Still, he met Christian's gaze head- on, trying to appear calm and in control. Christian glared at him and he glared back and even from a distance, the atmosphere became undeniably tense.

Seeing how tense Christian was getting, Ana guided him to the dance floor. They danced a ballad but Christian was too worked up to truly enjoy it.

"Where did he go?" He mumbled, his eyes surveying the room. He'd lost track of Elliot. The girl Elliot had been dancing with had gone back to her table. But where the hell did he go?

No, there was no way he was gonna to let him slip away like that, Christian thought. Without a moment to spare, Christian sprinted out of the party room. In the next moment, he spotted Elliot at the far end of the hallway, just as he rounded the corner.

"Elliot!"

Elliot stopped dead on his tracks, debating. He had two choices: run or fight back. In the next moment, he turned around furious. "Go back to your party and leave me alone!" He glared at Christian before heading for the game room. The entertainment/game room had a giant TV screen, an ample theater sized seating area and several tables for air hockey, ping pong and bumper pool. This room had always been one of the most popular rooms in the house by both the Greys and visitors alike.

"Leave you alone?" Christian hissed following him. "After what you done?"

"Just beat it," Elliot spat, trying to put his hands on his brother's chest and shove him away but Christian Christian was faster and blocked his movements. Elliot managed to dodge the first blow, duck underneath the hockey table and scramble to his feet but then, just as he was gaining momentum, Christian tackled him to the floor to prevent him from fleeing, his body hitting the ground hard with a thug. Elliot struggled to get to his feet but the blows came fast and furious. Right then, Ana came into the room and stood by the threshold watching in stunned silence. The attack ceased. Elliot was not fighting back. Still, Christian held him tightly by the collar, pinning him to the wall.

"As much as I've like to kick your sorry ass to the next zip code, I must leave you in one piece to make amends."

"Wh-what you talking about? What have I done to you?"

"Don't you play dumb with me you little piece of shit. You're going to do the right thing. You understand? You're going to apologize to Kate and ask for her forgiveness."

At this point, Elliot struggled to speak as Christian was not giving him too much room to breathe. Christian held him tighter by the collar and threatened to clobber him.

Elliot flinched, afraid of another beating, licking his bruised lips. "What the fuck do you want me to do?"

"I already told you, you're gonna apologize and take responsibility for her baby."

Elliot's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Baby? What baby?"

"She's pregnant!" Ana blurted out, coming forward wanting to smack him herself. "You son- of- a- bitch!"

It took almost a full minute for Elliot to recover from the shock. "How...how do I even know it's mine?"

Christian tightened his grip on his brother's collar and shock his fist at him. "You want irrefutable proof?"

"Yeah."

Christian nodded his head as if in agreement but then in the next moment, he punched him again, this time in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him."You don't deserve it, asshole. But you're going to get your proof. And once you do, you need to follow through. Now dust yourself off. You're going in there to talk to Kate and you better not say anything about the baby not being yours."

Anger flashed across Elliot's face. He aimed to strike Christian's face but Christian blocked high with his arm and threw a restraint technique on him and then, without letting go of his arms pushed him toward the stairs. "Are you going to cooperate now?" Elliot stopped resisting—he knew he was no match for Christian.

* * *

…...

By the time Ana got to the top of the stairs, Elliot was standing passively beside Christian in front of the door to the guest room, eyes fixed on the floor, as though he was a middle school-er waiting to be called in to the principal's office. His passive attitude made Ana angrier, and the madder she got, the harder she wanted to hit him.

"Elliot Grey, you make me sick! How could you do this to Kate? " Elliot shrugged and she smacked him across the shoulder. "Why?"

"I didn't do anything," he replied lamely, his gaze shifting between them. There was no way he was telling them that he' d gone to Michigan to dig up dirt on Ana, the kind of personal stuff standard background checks can't give you. There was no need to bring it up, why bother when there was nothing questionable about her past to discuss. It would only make him look bad.

"You went to Michigan to seduce her."

Elliot grimaced at her choice of words. It made this whole situation sound like a Victorian melodrama, as if Kate was a virtuous maiden whose honor had been taken. Oh, please.

"Kate is a big girl. I didn't force her, she came to me willingly," once again he looked at Christian, afraid to provoke him. Christian was watching the whole interaction with a stony face. It seemed like he was letting Ana have the spotlight. "Look. I have some friends in Michigan. I ran into her one day when I happened to be driving the hospital she works at. It wasn't until later that I learned she was your friend."

Christian let out an incredulous sigh and Ana shook her head in disgust. "Bullshit!" They both said in unison. Elliot Grey was such a piece of trash.

* * *

…...

Christian waited in the hallway with Elliot while Ana went to see Kate and make sure she was ready for Elliot's visit. Ana closed the door behind her and retrieved Kate' s purse and pulled out a cosmetics bag and a brush and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Can I do your hair and makeup?" She asked after telling her that Elliot was out there with Christian.

"You gotta be kidding me," Kate shook her head. "No. I don't want to see him."

"Christian and I will be with you. We have your back," Ana said. There was little she could say to convince Kate. It was important that Elliot face the consequences of his actions. "Which one?" She said offering her friend two different shades of lipstick. One was too pale and subdued and the other one was vibrant and alive.

Kate stared at the lipstick for a long time before making her choice. But once she did, a fierce determination flashed across her face. "I don't want him to see me in bed looking pathetic. I'm going to get dressed and then afterwards, I'm going down to the party."

Ana liked seeing her friend back to her old self, but still she wasn't sure going down to the party was such a good idea. After all, Grace advised that she rest.

"Christian and Elliot are waiting outside the door." Ana reminded Kate. "Elliot has something to tell you. Please hear him out." She wasn't saying this for Elliot's sake but for Christian's. Christian seemed quite determined to make this apology happen.

"Does he know about the baby?"

Ana nodded. "We told him. He tried to make a run for it. But Christian stopped him."

"And the adoption?"

"No. I didn't tell him about that. That one is up to you, Kate."

Kate took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I suppose I can't do anything about this now. Everyone is going to know? Christian's parents?" Ana said nothing but they both understood these were rhetorical questions.

After a short while, Kate went into the connecting bathroom to finished fixing her hair and applying makeup. When she finally came out she looked radiant. She then sat down in the nearest armchair to slide her heels on.

"So what do you say. Are you ready?"

A few minutes later

After letting them inside, Ana went to sit at the edge of the bed. Elliot and Christian walked into the bedroom together and stood in the middle of the room making eye contact with Kate. The ball was in her court now and they waited for her to get the ball rolling.

"You better make it quick." Kate glared at Elliot, too angry to speak, too angry to see straight. But most of all, she was angry at herself for putting herself in the situation she was in now. Kate spat at Elliot. "I can't stand the sight of you."

"Kate, my brother is here to make things right and apologize." Then he turned to Elliot. "Just tell the truth, man."

Something in Christian's voice got to Elliot. Deep down he did recognize he had behaved like the greatest son-of-a-bitch. "I'm sorry, Kate. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." At least part of that was true, he didn't mean for her to get pregnant.

"Liar!" Kate gritted her teeth, willing herself to stay cool-headed and not cry like an idiot and make a fool of herself. She was having trouble with that as her hands were white-knuckled from gripping the armchair.

"Kate. You're a gorgeous girl, you deserve better than me," Elliot said his gaze shifting between Christian and Kate, gauging their reactions to his words, feeling as if he was treading on thin ice. Christian's expression was unreadable and Kate was looking at him as though he was a disgusting cockroach. Still, he willed himself to go on. "I liked you a lot from the minute I saw you."

"Okay so you liked me. Is that supposed to make everything you did okay? You gave me a false name and a fake number. You bastard! You treated like a slut!"

Christian and Ana followed the interactions, their gaze shifting back and forth between the Kate and Elliot.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Elliot said after a long silence and it was clear to Kate that his apology wasn't entirely sincere; it was merely an attempt to get out of a sticky situation.

Kate met Elliot's gaze with steely eyes. "Sorry is NOT going to cut it."

Kate's words were followed by awkward silence. As the silence ticked by, Ana wondered how was it no one from the party had come looking for them.

"Suit yourself." Elliot spat and Christian flashed him a warning look.

"Get out." Kate sneered, suddenly too disgusted to look at Elliot. If she was forced to look at him one minute longer she was just gonna smack him until her knuckles hurt.

"My brother is going to make it up to you and take responsibility for your baby, Kate," Christian said after Elliot left the room. "I will personally make sure of that." He wasn't sure when he'd become his brother's keeper ( defined as the one people question when his brother messes up) but this was certainty the biggest stunt Elliot had ever pulled.

* * *

It was awkward returning to the party and having to explain their long absence, the implication being that perhaps they-Ana and Christian- went to get a room. But people are gonna believe what they want to believe, Ana thought. Thankfully the waiters promptly appeared-as a very much welcomed distraction- to deliver the second course of their meals. As it turned out, they'd only missed the first course. Grace had ordered the waiters to hold off and wait for Ana and Christian to return to the party. The third course was a choice of lamb, rib roast or pan-seared salmon. Both Ana and Christian chose the salmon.

Ana's face lit up like a Christmas tree when, after desert was served, Christian gallantly asked for a dance.

"Look, Kate seems better," Ana pointed out as they danced together to a slow, romantic song. Kate was sitting back at their table, talking and smiling to the other guests. There was a rosy color to her cheeks.

"And your mom seems to have found someone," Christian said with a slow smile just as they made eye contact with Carla and her male companion on the dance floor. "I believe this is like their fifth dance," he added quietly.

Ana returned his soft smile. There was nothing she wished more than for her mother to find someone. She had sacrificed her younger years to being a mom and deserved some happiness.

"Did you like the way I handled things tonight?"

"What can I say? You were fantastic." She reached up to touch his beautiful face and pulling him back down for a kiss. He groaned in response to the unexpected kiss with a deep throaty sound that connected to all the muscles in her groin.

"Your lucky Ms. Steele...that we're surrounded by so many people...otherwise. Hmm."

"Lucky?" She let out a good-natured chuckle. "You're right, I'm most lucky to have you as my fiance, Mr. Grey." In response, he pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair. He smelled so good and she felt so secure. He found her cheek with his and his breath was on her ear. He was intoxicating and she didn't want this moment to end. "But yes, I could be luckier at the moment."

Christian chuckled at that. He liked the innuendo in the last statement and the timing of it was a bit unexpected and refreshing.

A few dances later, it came to an end. Together, they walked to back to their table and chatted with their guests. Some of them started to leave and Kate came to sit beside Ana.

"So where is he?"

"Who? Oh..." Ana surveyed the room. "I think he left."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. For the rest of the night she could relax and pretend the scoundrel didn't exist.

An hour later, most of the guests had left. Ana was going to accompany Kate back to her room when Grace came to talk to them.

"Kate, dear. I hope you and your mom consider staying with us for the night."

"Oh...thank you, but I really don't want to impose." In reality, she would rather avoid running into Elliot again but she didn't want to be rude.

"No, no. Please. Both Carrick would Grace would feel better knowing you're under our roof. We can send for the rest of your things at the hotel."

Kate motioned for Carla and relayed the invitation.

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Grey," Carla said politely.

"Please accept. I would feel so much better knowing Kate is alright."

Carla looked at Kate and found agreement. "Okay. Thank you," Carla said.

And with that, Ana accompanied Carla and Kate back upstairs. Christian stayed behind with Mia, together they would wait for Ana to return so they could go back to Escala. Carrick and Grace joined them and ordered drinks- tea for her and hot cocoa for him.

Christian and Mia were in the midst a conversation about politics when their attention shifted to the sound of their mother's alarmed voice. It only took them a moment to realize that she was on the phone.

"Mom?" Mia asked. Her mother was silent, a dazed look on her face."What's going on?"

"Oh, God."

"Grace?" Carrick pressed.

Grace looked at her husband and blinked hard. "It's...there's...been an accident."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:**

I went back and **re-wrote three or four paragraphs** in a row from last chapter that show the interaction between Christian and Elliot prior to the fight . It really doesn't change the outcome so you don't have to re-read, but if you do decide to do go back and read, please take a moment and give me feedback and let me know how I did. Thanks!

Writing mistakes? Drop me a line.

References for this chapter: 101 Games and activities for Children with Autism, Aspergers and Sensory Processing Disorders by Tara Delaney.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-seven

 _Elliot is in a hospital bed, he's been in a terrible accident. Doctors say his life is hanging in the balance._

" _Hey bro," he sits up when he sees me enter the room. Aside from the white bandage wrapped around his forehead, he looks pretty good to me._

 _"Let's see you karma chameleon your way out of this one," I tell him knowing that I've nailed him this time. I have no idea why I said that. It's a mean-spirited thing to say, I belatedly realize._

 _"You were always out to get me," he accuses me, lashing out his unresolved issues. "You were every body's favorite...everybody loves Christian... but that wasn't enough for you. You had to take it all."_

 _"What the fuck you're talking about? It's the other way around. You were always the one out to get me. "_

 _"This time you went too far." He tells rather cryptically._

 _I huff. "If I hadn't pulled you over...it was only a matter of time before you drove off a cliff and killed somebody. Stop being such a grudge-holder. Besides," I add. "That day I pulled you over, I was only trying to save you from yourself. Don't you see?"_

 _As soon as I finish speaking, Elliot's condition worsens. In a matter of seconds, he becomes comatose. He's now hooked up to machine. I turn 360 degrees. Even though the steady beeping from the machine is loud, I can hear mom and Mia weeping loudly. Dad is leaning over them with one hand on mom's shoulder, forlorn expression. I feel numb. I wonder why I don't feel anything._

 _The machine stops beeping. Oh, GOD! He's dead! I sprint into the hallway yelling for a nurse. Amazingly, the nurses and doctors stand around ignoring me as though I were invisible. Can they fucking hear me?_

 _"My brother is dying! Do something!" I yell louder._

 _One of the nurses sitting behind the nurses station takes pity on me and pulls out a bag of frozen peas out of the fridge located underneath the counter. "Here you go," she smiles, handing me the bag of frozen peas as if it were a panacea for the world's problems._

* * *

…...

"Christian! Wake up!"

Christian opened his eyes with a start. Mia was staring at him wide-eyed and it takes him a few moments to realize it had only been a dream. He collected himself, shaking aside the pain of sleeping in a hospital chair. "Hey, what happened?"

"He's being prepped for surgery," Mia mumbled, her eyes glued to the monitor. They were in the waiting room at the hospital just the two of them. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They went to the nurses station to talk to the doctor again. I reminded them that they'd said we should wait here for the doctor but they ignored me."

Christian rubbed the back of his neck, stretching out the kinks. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep but it couldn't have been more than five minutes. "Maybe they just need to walk around. You know how mom is. She hates standing around just waiting."

"Oh, Christian! What if he doesn't make it?" Mia wailed and he pulled her into a long embrace that absorbed the bulk of her anxieties.

"He's gonna be okay. Elliot is a fighter," Christian said as if trying to convince himself.

Grace and Carrick came back asking if they'd heard anything. They look pained, like a shadow of their former selves. Christian cringed inwardly, thinking how life can change in an instant. Merely five hours ago his mom and dad had been at the party dancing and having the time of their lives. And now they were here facing every parent's worst nightmare.

During the accident, Elliot had sustained collapsed lungs and shattered parts of his spine. However, he had also suffered damage to his brain. The neurosurgeon was concerned about the swelling to frontal lobe occipital lobe and had to operate to stop the bleeding as they were producing life-threatening pressure on the rest of the brain.

Grace tried to pin down the doctor as to what effects could the swelling and bleeding may have on Elliot's condition. It was extremely frustrating to hear that the neurosurgeon could not really tell them what to expect or in any way predict any consequences until Elliot regained consciousness. Still, Grace and Carrick refused to leave the hospital and come back in the morning, they wanted to be there as the next 48 hours were critical.

"You two go on home and try to get some rest," Carrick said to Mia and Christian. "We'll call you right away when your brother comes out of surgery."

Christian and Mia left the hospital at around 3:00 am hoping to catch some sleep. They went to directly back home since Taylor had taken Ana directly back home. And then, when Christian and Mia returned to the hospital first thing in the morning ( thank goodness it was a Sunday), Ana insisted on coming. She didn't want to leave Teddy home with Mrs. Jones for too many hours and hoped to be back home soon but she also needed to be there for Christian and his family in their time of need.

While they waited to hear the outcome of the surgery, Ana decided to call Kate on Grace's insistence. Grace was worried about Kate's health and wanted her and Carla to feel at home in their absence.

Ana peered at Grace in amazement. This extraordinary woman was always thinking of others even when she herself needed comfort. "Don't worry, Mrs. Grey," Ana said taking Grace's hands in hers. The poor woman seemed to have aged ten years over night. She no longer carried herself with her usual air of authority; in its place there was something defeated about her. Her shoulders were hunched and tense, her eyes anxious, and her hands, restless.

I hope Elliot makes it, Ana thought. For her sake.

"I wish you'd stop calling me Mrs. Grey," Grace whispered softly, disengaging her hands from Ana's only to wring them on her lap, worry drawing her eyebrows down. She understood that at the institute they had to keep their relationship professional, but still. "It makes me feel old, dear. Go ahead now and call," she added, desperately trying to distract herself from the heavy cloak of uncertainty draped around her.

Ana nodded softly and dialed Kate's number. She filled her on Elliot's condition and relayed Grace's message. Kate said that she and Carla would stay at Grey Manor for the rest of the day but they didn't want to over stay their welcome. Plus, they also needed to get back to Michigan. Both Kate and Carla had work on Monday.

"We will stop by the hospital and say good-bye before we leave," Kate reassured her. "Ana. I've been thinking... there's no need for Christian's parents to find out about the baby," she added as an afterthought.

"Kate," Ana said after making sure that no one was listening. She moved further away from the Greys who were now involved in a quiet conversation on the other side of the waiting room. "You can't be serious. They have the right to know."

"No they don't. Just because their son is in the hospital?"

Ana shook her head. The Greys were wonderful people, all of them...except Elliot. "Perhaps right now is not the right time," Ana conceded, "but they have the right to know. I don't feel right keeping this from them."

"It's not your secret to tell, Ana. Besides, legally they have no right. I already signed the papers and this baby belongs to a different family now."

Ana sighed. Her heart was heavy as she ended the call. She tried to imagine what she would do if she was in Kate's shoes. But it was hard, she couldn't even imagine not wanting a baby. She blinked away a stray tear. For nearly two weeks, she'd been hoping against hope to be pregnant. She'd abstained from drinking a drop of alcohol and even started taking prenatal vitamins. She had been so certain and now had to swallow the bitter pill of disappointment when she felt like drowning in a cup of water. The trick seemed to be to swallow it whole instead of chewing it into a thousand pieces. Easier said than done.

Will it ever happen? It occurred to her they might have to wait a thousand years.

"Baby, are you okay?" Christian's rich voice reached her ear and filled her with warmth and make her ache for what could have been. Ever since early this morning when her period returned two days late, he'd been extra loving and attentive. "It's going to happen, you'll see. One day, you and I will make a baby. We just got to be patient and trust God's timing. His timing is better than ours."

Ana looked up at him. God's timing? And then she remembered how this morning as they were getting ready to come to the hospital, Christian had taken the time to read Ecclesiastes, the chapter that says that there's a time and a season for every activity under the heavens. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know," Christian smiled warmly, caressing her cheek with the back of her hand. She leaned in to the caress. "Hey, we have our whole lives ahead of us," he added optimistically. In the next moment, he found himself frowning, wrestling with reality. Suddenly, his own words sounded ironic that especially now that his brother was in a hospital bed fighting for his life. Truth was, there were no guarantees in life and our lives can change forever in an instant.

Finally at 9:00 am, nine hours after surgery, the family was allowed to visit the patient, only two people at a time. Naturally, Grace and Carrick went first. Then it was Ana and Christian's turn. They slowly approached the hospital bed, holding hands. Elliot was on a ventilator which was breathing for him with chest drains. His ear had been stitched back on, the wounds cleaned and stitched along with the other various smaller wounds around his body. Perhaps the worst were the injuries to his jaw and he'd just had surgery to heal fractures along the top and bottom jaw and had them wired together to stabilize the fractures.

The nurse told them that in another couple of days they would switch the sedation to try to bring him around.

Christian sighed. It pained him to see his brother like this, especially because he knew Elliot would hate to be pitied. But it was hard not to pity him considering his injuries.

Soon, it was time for them to leave and give Mia a turn. And Christian still hadn't uttered a word. "Elliot," he mumbled at last. He shuffled his feet and then lifted his gaze and looked at his brother. He supposed he ought to say something to his brother. "You're gonna get well. We're all here, mom and dad, Ana and Mia. We're all praying for you. Don't let us down." He turned to Ana who gave him a supportive smile. "You hear? Don't let us down," he reiterated. He supposed in some ways the tables had turned and he was now acting the part of the older brother. In a way, it hadn't surprised him that Elliot had complied with his demand that he apologize to Kate. Elliot wasn't that bad, really, he was more like a naughty kid who needed constant discipline. He knew what he'd done was wrong and ultimately that was why he had apologized to Kate. Over the years, Elliot had demonstrated poor judgment and was impulsive and that same impulsivity had lead him to speeding ( Yes, he'd already checked on this by contacting his buddies at the police department) even after the hearing a couple of months ago.

The Greys spent hours after that in the waiting room of the hospital watching TV without really seeing it, waiting to see when the doctors would want to switch off the sedation and try to bring him around. Late in the afternoon, Carla and Kate came to the hospital to visit with the Greys. It was and awkward moment for them. They both hated Elliot for how he'd deceived Kate ( Kate had filled her in of all the details) and yet now that the man was in the hospital in critical condition, they both had to swallow their animosity and express their sympathy during this difficult time. As a mother, Carla could relate to what Elliot's parents must be feeling.

"We're gonna leave pretty soon," Kate said drawing Ana aside.

"Have you given any thought to what I said earlier?"

"Ana. This is hardly the time, really," Kate said. She was dying to go back to her life in Michigan, far away from the Greys. While she sympathized with the family, she hardly knew them and felt that her drama had little to do with her. As to Elliot, well, she didn't know what the heck to feel at the moment. He'd been a nightmare and the baby she was carrying, a forever reminder of her bad judgment. That was all there was to it. She and Elliot never had a relationship, theirs had been a romp in the sack. "What is it to you anyway? Why are you so interested in bringing everything out in the open?" As soon as she said the words, Kate regretted her tone of voice. "Okay, I didn't mean it to sound like that, but really..."

Ana shrugged one shoulder. "Honesty is the best policy. It's always the best policy. I don't really believe in gray areas when it comes to that."

Kate clicked her tongue. "Too bad Mich—Elliot doesn't share the same belief system." She said bitterly, furrowing her brow. "Otherwise he wouldn't have pretended he was somebody he wasn't."

"What Elliot did is despicable," Ana replied emphatically, so emphatically that it made Christian and his parents turn their heads in their direction. She hoped they hadn't heard her badmouthing Elliot. It simply was not the time nor the place. "But don't let that blind you into making bad choices. We have to do what's right for our own peace, for our own sanity. But just because we decide to be the better person doesn't mean we're excusing his awful behavior."

"I think you only say that because you're not in my shoes."

"I don't know what's gotten into you," Ana said clearly annoyed. She wanted to put an end to this awful conversation and go back to Christian. She looked in his direction and they made eye contact. With a single look, she signaled that she just needed a moment and that she would be wrapping up her conversation with Kate. "But I do hope that you change your mind. What if Elliot dies? Do you think it would be right to deprive the Greys from knowing their grandchild?" There, she said the one thing she'd been wanting to say from the start.

"I think it would be foolish to try and cross that bridge before we get there." She paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Okay. Listen. All I'm asking from you right now is too keep your mouth shut. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

"What about Christian? What if he chooses to tell them?" Ana murmured, knowing what Kate was thinking. "I'm not going to stop him from telling them, Kate. He's going to do it sooner or later...so perhaps this conversation is a moot point," Ana stated as an end to their conversation. And with that, she left Kate's side and returned to Christian.

The next day, the doctors wanted to put Elliot back on heavy sedation, even though he'd never actually regained consciousness. They weren't happy with the rise in his blood pressure, worried about the impact it was having on his brain injury, particularly the swelling. When they finally brought him out of sedation two days later, they were told their son had slipped into a coma. As soon as they heard, Grace and Carrick went straight back to be with their son. Grace was tearful, almost in hysterics, standing and talking to him and stroking his hand.

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER

CHRISTIAN: How about going out to dinner tonight, Mrs. Grey?

ANASTASIA: Sounds lovely, Mr. Grey. What time?

CHRISTIAN: Any time. I'm just finishing up, another fifteen minutes and then I'm all yours.

Christian had just finished typing the last line of his text message when Teddy came bouncing into his home office with the biggest of smiles.

"Hey, Teddy. What's are you up to?" He said as a way of a greeting, shutting down his laptop and swinging his chair around, facing the three years old. Hard to believe how time flies. Little Teddy had turned three just last week.

"Play bears," Teddy said as clear as a bell, tugging his hand.

Wow. Christian marveled. Did he just say 'play bears?' "You want to me to play with you?" Teddy didn't reply but kept tugging his hand, clearly wanting Christian to go with him. Wow. This was the first time he'd heard Teddy make such a clear request while making full eye contact. "Okay, I'll go," he replied with a chuckle even as his feet were already in motion, following Teddy.

"Hey, my two favorite men!" Ana smiled as Christian and Teddy came into the game room. She was sitting on the floor indian style next to a mini trampoline, playing with her phone.

As soon as Teddy came in the room, he hopped onto the mini trampoline and started jumping. Ana barely had time to explain the object of the game to Christian, so she tried to get to the gist of it while holding hands with Teddy as he jumped. "We're playing jumpin' bears. We're showing the bears how to jump."

"Oh, okay," he said noting that there were three small stuffed bears-red, yellow and blue-sitting on the mini trampoline. "Teddy came to see me and asked me to play bears. Now I see what he meant. " Christian said coming to stand next to her.

Ana was pleasantly surprised to hear that. Earlier, she'd been playing the game with Teddy and when they were done playing, she casually mentioned they had to show the game to Fifty some time. Teddy had then bolted out of the room and she'd assumed he'd run off to burn off some energy. She'd been about to go looking for him when he returned with Christian.

"YAY! Yellow bear jumped off!" Ana cheered. "Oh, Look at Red bear! Oh, he missed it! Let's jump higher!" she went on, her eyes glued on Teddy. "We got to get all the bears to fly off the trampoline. He absolutely LOVES this game," she said to Christian while maintaining eye contact with Teddy. Christian became enthralled with Ana's expression;

an expression that clearly stated: nothing is more important than you. Its radiance flowed through all the planets and celestial bodies, making Teddy gravitate to it. In that moment, the connection between mother and son was magical, palpable and Christian felt privileged to witness it.

"Red bear jumped! He did it!" Ana cheered as Teddy watched the red bear fly high into the air and onto the floor. Their combined energy became focused on making the blue bear fly across the room. "Jump, jump, Blue bear, Jump!"

Teddy chuckled as the last bear flew off the trampoline. "Again, again!" he said, this time reaching for Christian's hand.

Christian shared a look with Ana before clasping Teddy's hands. This time Teddy jumped so high that two of the bears flew off the trampoline at the same time. Teddy thought it was absolutely hilarious and laughed merrily.

"Teddy, you did it! You helped two bears jumped off! Only one left!" Ana exclaimed.

"Red bear, Red bear, jump, jump!" Christian chanted, fully in the moment, connecting with both Teddy and his inner child.

At last, Red bear jumped off and Teddy rushed to retrieve the bears and line them up on the trampoline. "Again, again!" he repeated enthusiastically.

Ana and Christian shared a look of sheer delight. There was no way they could possibly refuse.

"This is the miracle we've been waiting for," Ana mumbled softly, as if afraid of accidentally breaking the spell. Even though they'd successfully played games with Teddy before, this was the first time he fully participated and used words to express what he wanted all while maintaining eye contact - it still tended to be a little shifty, but who was complaining? The important thing was that Teddy actively engaged in play with them and they couldn't possibly ask for a more perfect day.

 **A/N** :

 **No, you didn't misread! Christian called Ana Mrs. Grey because they are now married!**

Next up: I will fill in the blanks as to what happened in the last four months, including flashbacks. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:**

GREY CHIC: Thanks for reviewing every chapter. What a treat! I really loved your thoughts as you read along.

About this chapter:

1) Okay so last chapter there ended with a sneak peek into the future. We're now going back and seeing what happened in the last four months.

2) Character quotes taken straight from Freed are in bold.

 **All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-eight

December came and went. By the time January came to a close, Elliot Grey miraculously recovered consciousness and opened his eyes. A few days later he was able to respond to questions with a nod of the head. He was now considered minimally responsive, and at this point his doctors were hoping for a full recovery, especially after Elliot expressed meaningful responses to music—namely Beethoven's timeless masterpieces.

Feeling encouraged, Grace and Carrick continued visiting their son every day and became involved in his medical care. They talked to him normally, assuming he was understanding everything they said, and their animated chatter continued undeterred especially after they learned about Kate and her pregnancy. Grace could have sworn she' d seen a sorrowful expression cross her son's face when they told him Kate was putting their baby up for adoption. Her natural response was to promise her son they would do everything in their power to get Kate to reconsider her decision.

At first, Kate was less than thrilled to have the Greys involved in her personal life. As it was, she felt she had no choice but inform her baby's prospective adoptive parents of the existence of the Greys. Even though the adoption papers had already been signed, there was always the chance the Greys might sue for custody sometime in the future. As long as there was the slightest chance, the least she could do was to put all cards on the table. The adoptive parents, the Johnsons were one of the nicest people she'd met. The wife was in her early forties and the husband was younger and they'd been trying to conceive for five years and to adopt for another five years after that. Their transitioning from infertility to adoption had been a long process which had included two previous soul-crushing failed adoptions, and they' d shared all the details of their long struggle with Kate during one of their many face to face meetings.

"Is there a chance the baby's father might come out of his coma?" April Johnson asked cautiously.

"Yes. I believe there is. There's a chance he will recover." Kate answered truthfully.

"Oh, My. This changes everything," Paul Johnson said with a pained expression, looking at his wife and Kate knew he would do anything to spare her further pain."I'm sorry, but we can't go through with this now."

" There's no way we could possibly handle another disappointment," April readily agreed. "There's no way," she said on the brink of tears.

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. She had the feeling that it could come to this but at the end of the day, she knew it was the right thing to do.

"It really sounds like there's a good chance the grandparents might sue for custody."

"I really can say what they will or will not do. But I'm sorry. I had no idea this would happen."

Later after the Johnsons left, Kate called the Greys and related the news. The adoption fell through. The Greys were predictably overjoyed to hear the news and Kate found herself accepting their charming invitation to spend the weekend at their home in Los Angeles. As much as she had tried to remain aloof, it was hard to not like the Greys especially after their generous offer to help her with anything she needed.

That weekend, when Kate and Carla came down from Michigan for a visit, Kate stayed at Grey Manor and Carla stayed at Escala. Ana was thrilled to have them both in town, although she didn't get to see as much of her mother as she would have liked, as Carla was now in a relationship with the same man she'd met at the engagement party and the two of them had been spending a lot of time together at his place.

"Well, it's about time! I don't think I've ever seen Carla so enamored with a man before...at least not like this."

"Hmm. I suppose he' s alright. He seems nice, mild mannered. No baggage and treats her like a queen," Ana mumbled under her breath. Truth was that she thought the guy was too good to be true, something about his demeanor...but then again, she didn't know him well enough to make a judgment just yet.

"If anybody deserves a happily ever after is Carla." Kate paused. She was really in a lighthearted mood, she needed a distraction from the heaviness of the last few days. "Speaking of happily ever afters...You remember the movie While You Were Sleeping? For some reason, I can't stop thinking about it." She waited for Ana to nod before continuing. "Remember when what' s his name wakes up from being in a coma the moment his pretend fiancee comes and visits him at the hospital?"

"No, no. That's not how it goes. " Ana said adamantly.

"Yes it is..

"You know I love Sandra Bullock. I've watched all her movies at least twice and no... no, that's not how it goes. He doesn't wake up when she visits him at the hospital. She goes to visit him AFTER he wakes up. That's when things get interesting, of course."

"Huh." Kate cocked her head. "Are you sure? That's not how I remember it..."

"Yeah. I watched that movie three times. Last time less than two years ago. The first time around I loved it, second time around I thought the plot was too far fetched. But you know, I just love Sandra Bullock no matter what role she plays."

"Well, the important thing is that she stands there and all his family stands there watching HIS reaction. He doesn't remember her from before. He doesn't remember not because he has amnesia but because she was never significant in his life." Kate paused for an easier transition to the next idea. "It's like me and Elliot. What if Mi-she cleared her throat. Funny how she still thought of him as Michael. "What if Elliot wakes up while I'm there visiting and he doesn't remember me?" She said half joking, half serious. "It would literally be his word against mine since no one really saw us together."

"Oh, Kate." Ana said realizing their playfulness was over. Kate had repeatedly stated she wanted nothing to do with Elliot and that their affair meant nothing to her and yet, here she was connecting their love affair to a movie. "This is real life... not a movie."

"I still don't want to visit Elliot. But I also don't want to be rude to the Greys so I might have to be polite and visit him at least once."

"You don't have to visit him if you don't want to, Kate."

Kate nodded, the wheels in her head turning. "What do you think I should do, Ana?" She wondered, switching gears, her hands resting on her baby bump. Elliot's parents are being really nice. They're offering financial assistance so that I can finish my residency here at UCLA and hire a full time nanny."

Ana gave the matter some thought. It sounded like the perfect solution, provided Kate had no problem accepting money from the Greys. "I don't understand. Kate. This sounds like it would REALLY work...It's the best of both worlds! You will be getting what you wanted, finishing up your residency and still get to keep your baby."

* * *

GRACE

The second time Kate visited Los Angeles after Elliot's accident, she was nearly seven (7) months along and getting so close to her due date that according to airline rules, this would be the last time she would be allowed to fly prior to the baby's birth. This time Kate chose to stay at Escala. Even though Christian welcomed her to his home, Kate still thought that deep down he really didn't like her all that much. She didn't let that bother her, all that mattered was Ana's happiness and it was clear he was the only man for her best friend, truly like a sister.

One day, while Kate was still in town, Grace asked Ana to come to her office after work.

She surprised Ana by coming around her desk and then reaching for her hands and enveloping her in a warm hug.

" **Oh, my darling girl, Thank you, thank you!"**

"Um," Ana hugged her back, unsure of what exactly she was being thanked for.

"Thank you for talking to Kate on our behalf. I'm feeling a lot more optimistic now than a couple of months ago."

Ana nodded. Grace was doing remarkably well considering her eldest son was hospitalized and in a coma. "I'm so glad to hear...what did she say?"

"Well, she hasn't agreed yet to let us help her get settled here in Los Angeles. But she's thinking about it. And now that the Johnsons are out of the picture, she's agreed to let us be part of the baby's life. I can't even begin to tell you what that means to us. Anyway, I don't think at this point she's considering finding another adoptive family, so that's good."

"I think so too."

"I just hope she understands that we only want to help, we're not looking into interfering in her life and that we will respect her boundaries." Grace nodded, her smile widening . "I can't thank you enough."

Ana bit her lip shyly. "I don't think I did anything special. I've never thought Kate should put her baby up for adoption. Knowing Kate, chances are she will regret it. We've talked a lot about it, considered it from every possible angle. But I did say that I thought any child would be lucky to have you and Carrick as grandparents."

Grace eyes widened and her smile nearly faded. "And I appreciate that, considering...well, considering that Elliot did not act honorably toward Kate," she concluded, a little flustered. There was a short silence in which Ana simply nodded. Grace took it as a sign to change the subject. "I hear that you and Christian have settled on a date."

"Yes. I know it's a little short notice but we managed to reserve the wedding bowl in La Jolla. We want it to be just us and immediate family. That's it."

Grace's brow lifted in surprise. She was amazed they' d managed to get reservations. She' d heard reservations to The wedding bowl needed to be made at least a year in advance. It was a spectacular location but she certainly wasn't expecting a beach wedding. She did her best to not let her disappointment show even as Ana went on to say that even though the wedding ceremony would be intimate, they were looking to invite a larger group of people to the reception to be held at the The Martin Lawrence art gallery in San Diego.

"Well, it sounds like you have everything covered," Grace smiled. The important thing was Christian and Ana were getting the the wedding they wanted. Plus, she also liked the fact that Ana and Christian had taken charge of their wedding and handled the details themselves. It was new, it was refreshing. "Hmm...well, did you already sent out the invitations to the reception?."

"Not yet. I was hoping you could help us with that." Ana said graciously, knowing that Grace would absolutely love being included in the preparations. Grace had already sent them an email with the guests she and Carrick wanted to invite but them sending out the invitations meant so much more.

"I'll be more than happy to," Grace beamed, taking her by the shoulders and giving her a half-hug. "At the risk of sounding like a broken record, thanks so much for...everything. For being you, for coming into Christian's life and giving him so much happiness. I've never seen him happier...my son practically lights up when you're in the room. **And it's all because of you, my darling girl."**

* * *

…...

A week before the wedding

Tonight the family was having dinner at Grey manor. Grace and Carrick were hosting the gathering to go over the final details before the wedding. There wouldn't be an actual wedding rehearsal on location so this was it.

The last couple of months had been hard for Christian watching his parents mostly going through the motions, acting like a shadow of their former selves. It had taken them a long time, but they were finally in a place of spiritual peace. They visited their son at the hospital on a daily basis and continued to hope for his recovery without falling apart at the seams. Of the two, Carrick was the one who gave him pause. Ever since Elliot's accident, he'd become preoccupied, forgetful and withdrawn at times. At other times, he' d apologize once again to Christian about that e-mail he'd sent asking Christian to consider getting a pre-nuptial agreement, even though he' d already apologized.

"It's okay, dad," Christian had replied on more than one occasion in private when he' d taken him aside for a private conversation, reassuring him that it was all water under the bridge and that he saw no reason to ever mention the e-mail to Ana. As far as he was concerned, it was as if his father had never sent it.

Carrick seemed relieved. "Anastasia is a remarkable girl, son. You're very lucky to have found her." He said sincerely. Not only had he had the chance to get to know Ana better in the last couple of months, but he'd also grown quite fond of Teddy and even begun thinking of him as his grandson. Both he and Grace had been delighted to hear of Christian's plans to adopt Teddy shortly after the wedding.

* * *

...

The wedding

The wedding took place a week after Valentine's day. After giving the matter much thought, they picked an ordinary day in late February. According to weather forecasts, the day was supposed to be a sunny 70 degree day. From the very first time that Christian and Ana had visited La Jolla shores in San Diego, they fell in love with the place and believed that the ocean backdrop would be the best place for their wedding.

Even though this was to be in essence a beach wedding, it was not a toes- in- the- sand type of wedding. Ana thought it was definitely a big plus not having to worry about sandy feet on her wedding day. Having the backdrop of the La Jolla cliffs with gentle waves rolling in the background and if they were lucky, a gorgeous bright orange California sunset was a dream come true.

The wedding bowl, also known as Culvert Park, is a popular destination for intimate romantic weddings. It sits several feet below sea level, lending a quiet and secluded feel. A spiral staircase leads down to a flat section of grass which extends in a semi-circle. It offers the contrast of the green grass, the yellow of the buffs and the blue of the ocean.

Because of fear of the paparazzi, the location was kept a secret until the very last minute and the guest list limited to immediate family. However, just in case, security detail had stationed on all corners surrounding the wedding bowl with their walk-talkies and dark attire discouraged anyone from wanting to interfere with the intimacy of the ceremony.

By the time it was time for the ceremony to start, they were graced with sunshine and puffy white clouds. Teddy, acting as the ring bearer, came down the stairs holding a small pillow with two fake wedding rings. Mia walked beside him, scattering rose petals—taking on the role of a flower girl. Her main role, however, was directing Teddy—who looked very cute in a white dress shirt, and light gray vest and pants and black bow tie- and then guiding him to sit with the family in the front row. Because the ceremony was limited to family and close friends only, there was no bridesmaid or best man designated.

Once the wedding march started playing, Carrick walked Anastasia down the spiral staircase handsomely decorated with white bows. Christian waited for her at the bottom of the stairs with a ready smile and together they walked to where the pastor—dressed in a traditional black suit- stood with the magnificent pacific ocean as a backdrop.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Christian, Ana, before you exchange vows," the pastor started, "I want to hear you confirm that it is your intention to get married today. Marriage is understood as a voluntary lifetime commitment that is made to the exclusion of all others."

"Christian Grey, do you come here freely to give yourself in marriage to Anastasia Steele? If so, answer: I do."

"I do."

"Anastasia Steele, do you come here freely to give yourself in marriage to Christian Grey?" I so, answer: I do."

"I do."

"Having heard you declare your intention to get married, I ask that you to declare your vows. Rings, please. " After a moment, Carrick came forward with the rings. "Please face each other and hold hands."

Christian turned to gaze in wonder at his beautiful bride; she was dressed in an elegant A-line floor-length dress with embroidered white-on- white laced flowers. In place of a veil, she wore a delicate headband of blush and ivory and long earrings that matched the design of her gown. The highlights in her hair shone like gold in the late afternoon sun as it in cascaded around her shoulders in big loose curls.

"I, Christian, promise you, Anastasia to be respect you as a partner and as an equal. With this ring I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, my commitment to you is absolute. Whatever I possess in this world I give to you just like you have given me everything I need. My life with you and Teddy is precious to me. As a family of three, I want to create a home with you, a home filled with love, learning, laughter and compassion. I want this for us and for any future children we may have. Anastasia, I will love you for as long as I live. I will keep you and hold you, comfort you, protect you and shelter you all the days of my life."

Ana turned to Christian, her eyes beaming with pure joy, locking eyes with him. The moment couldn't have been more perfect; it was as if the two of them existed in a particular universe, their particular universe. And he looked so handsome in his dark gray stroller coat, light gray vest and pinstripe trousers that beautifully complimented the color of his eyes. Paired with dark shoes, his attire was perfect for an informal beach wedding.

"I, Anastasia, promise you, Christian, to be your biggest fan and your partner in good times and in bad. With this ring I marry you, I promise to support our family in a household filled with laughter, patience and love. I vow for us to NOT JUST grow old together but to ALSO GROW together. I will love you faithfully, believing that a love like ours lasts forever. I promise to cherish you and I vow to kiss you every day, as we do today and that each kiss we share from now on be a remembrance of our wedding vows, of this joyful day and the love that we share."

"You may now kiss your bride, Christian," said the pastor with a smile.

The guests cheered and applauded. Grace wept-this was the sixth time in the last twenty minutes that she had welled up—tears of joy. And so did Carla. Of the two, Grace cried the most. Even though it was a second wedding for both Christian and Ana, it was different this time around for the mothers. This time, both mothers were overjoyed with their children's choice of marriage partner.

Even though they had initially seen each other as competition for the maid-of-honor status, Kate and Mia sat together in the front row (there were only two rows), having struck up a friendship in the last few months. Mia had worked hard to get on Kate's good graces, somehow, she'd managed by offering a sincere friendship without becoming overbearing. The two women looked stunning. Mia was wearing a mauve bridesmaid style dress with fall flowers in her hair. And Kate looked radiant in a dress with an empire waist -one that sits below the bustline-and hugely pregnant.

Everyone's eyes were on the happy couple. The kiss was unbelievable. It was sweet and long and Ana felt like fireworks going off in her head. Christian couldn't stop thanking God for this miracle angel that was now his wife.

After the ceremony, the couple posed for photographs with the ocean as their backdrop. They also posed together with Teddy and with the other family members. Just when they were getting ready to leave for the reception, they were lucky the photographer was able to catch a few scenic portraits by setting the flash to illuminate the happy bride and groom, then dragging the shutter to pick up the coveted orange skyline after the sunset. And as the happy couple waited for the photographer to finish organizing them into another pose, they kissed some more.

"Er-guys! You should get a room!"

The couple turned to see their small wedding party which also included Mrs. Jones as a guest. They were all there, happy to be sharing their wedding day.

* * *

…...

The Reception

The reception took place at The Martin Lawrence art gallery in la Jolla, just a few miles from the wedding bowl. The art gallery had paintings from fine artists such as Dali, Rembrandt and Picasso. Since some of the paintings were low to the ground at the reach of children, sheets of protective clear glass were positioned in front of the paintings. However, not all the hallways were open to the guests. And for a good reason. As it was, there were enough tables for dancing and plenty of space for the guests to comfortably mingle.

Even though the wedding at La Jolla Shores was small, over 80 people RSVP'd and attended the reception. Most of them were friends of Carrick and Grace. Two of them were Carla's closest friends. Another two of them were good friends of the groom. On the bride's side, only two of Ana's friends could attend the ceremony. One of them, Jose, a renowned artist was absolutely thrilled that the reception was taking place at an art gallery of all places and the other one was his girlfriend Susana. On more than one occasion Jose had asked Ana to pose for him but she had refused; she liked him as a friend only and didn't want him to encourage him to cross any boundaries.

The wedding cake, a three-tier squared cake, had been set on a pedestal at a round table near the bride and groom's table as if it was a sculpture on an exhibit.

The newly-wed couple sat at the longest table which had the best view of the main entrance to the gallery. Beside them were their parents and Mia and Kate. The other guests were to be seated at the other tables. Carrick, Grace and Carla presented toasts to the newly-weds similar to the ones they presented at the engagement party. Ana and Christian whispered little nothings in their ear and the photographer captured a few shots of Christian and Ana at the table, talking and kissing each other, and also mingling with their guests and with Teddy. Even though it was hard getting Teddy's wiggly little body to sit still for the pictures, the photographer captured a good number of photos with the couple and Teddy sitting on Christian's lap and a few others with him sitting on Ana's lap.

"This is what they call the Lap and Switch dance," Christian joked even as he transferred Teddy onto Ana's lap. "Gotta keep bouncin' him, sweetheart."

"There, Teddy. Smile at the nice man, he's taking our picture," Ana said in an upbeat tone as she hugged him to her chest. "Look, he's got a little duck." Just then, the photographer had pulled out a small hand puppet out of his pocket just in time to get a snapshot of the couple and Teddy smiling at the camera, this time with the boy sitting on his mother's lap.

"I'll take him, Ana," Gail said a few moments later when it became clear that Teddy was getting restless. She felt a little weird calling Ana by her first name in public but she could no longer call her Ms. Steele and she still had to get used to calling her Mrs. Grey.

Ana turned to look at their wonderful housekeeper. This was the first time anybody had called her Mrs. Grey (aside from Christian). "Thank you, Mrs. Jones. He's tired."

"I can ask Sawyer to take us home."

"Oh, no. I would hate for you to miss the rest of the reception." Ana said. Gail was more than a housekeeper, just like Christian, she thought of her as a member of the family.

"It's no trouble. Ana, this is your day. You should enjoy every single minute of it."

Christian nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Gail." Christian said warmly. "You're absolutely wonderful with Teddy. Please stay as long as you want to. Okay?"

"Okay," Mrs. Jones smiled. "I'll take him for a little walk and see if that helps." She said rushing after Teddy who had already started toddling off to his ride-on coupe car. She loved looking after Teddy even though it was a bit of a challenge keeping him calm and happy in a place with so much activity and so many people around. But she had to admit, bringing along Teddy's life-sized ride-on car was the best idea ever. The ride on car- from the makers of Step 2- was very cute. It was red and with a yellow roof and with a noisy red horn at the steering wheel. Teddy was happy, climbing inside and honking the horn and steering his car along the marbled floors of the prestigious art gallery and with Mrs. Jones trailing behind him.

Shortly after that, appetizers and meals were served. Ana ate very little, she was too excited to eat. Christian, on the other hand, enjoyed a number of dishes and tried bit of everything.

The first dance

And then it was time for the couple's first dance as newly-weds. Christian gallantly escorted Anastasia to the center of the dance floor and presented her to the guests on either side of the room as Mrs. Christian Grey. Many of the guests started taking pictures with their phones even though there were two professional photographers already taking pictures.

This was the moment that touched Carla's heart even more than the wedding itself. It was as if it finally hit her. It was true. Her little girl was finally married to the love of her life. This man was the answer to a prayer, the prayer she'd prayed for faithfully every night when she put her baby daughter to sleep. YES! The giver of every good gift, had provided her daughter with a man that loved her so much so much more than himself.

The groom faced his bride and took two steps back, holding hands in silent admiration of her. She returned his smile, her eyes shinning, so hopeful for the new life that has just begun, and it's this moment that makes Carla cry like she'd never cried before. Music starts playing and Christian offers his bride his left hand, asking her to dance. She steps forward and takes his hand, this is the dance she will be accepting today and every day of her life.

"Let's hear it for Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey," a deep voice announced through a microphone. Right before the lights were dimmed, Ana turned in time to see it was Ed Sheeran himself making the announcement. Holy cow! She sure wasn't expecting that!

 _I found a love for me,_

 _Oh, darling, just dive right in and follow my lead._

 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweetheart_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the one waiting for me._

 _Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_.

Christian and Ana danced, locking eyes, in a perfect trance. The dance ended with a lunge and the groom helping the bride recover gracefully to a standing position.

While Ed Sheeran candidly posed for pictures and signed autographs, the photographer captured a number of candid shots of Ana and Christian during the cake cutting ceremony. The couple glowed as together they cut the first slice from the bottom tier of the cake. The best shots were of them together feeding each other bites of cake.

Just as the cake was removed to the kitchen to be sliced and served to the rest of the guests, Taylor approached the couple in an unexpected manner.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but we have a ' _situation_.'

Christian's tone was abrupt. "What is it?"

"Yes. Somebody is here to see Ms. St-Taylor cleared his throat. "Somebody is here to see Mrs. Grey."

Ana peered toward the entrance. Whoever was out there was being kept out of her line of vision by Christian's security. "Me? Who's here to see me?"

Taylor looked wholly uncomfortable. "There' s a- gentleman who claims he's Raymond Steele but since his name is not on our list we needed to check with you first, m'am."

 **A/N:**

I'm thinking of wrapping things up in ten chapters give or take. In other news, the writing bug bit me again :D with a brand new story currently in the works soon and to be released. Speaking of new stories, there are a few gems posted this week. One of my favorites is Batting for Love by Orsinoslady. Check it out if you haven't already.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:**

 **FSOG story recomendation:** Read Undeclared by mllezeau.

 **A million thanks** Orsinoslady for betaing this chapter.

 **All Mistakes are still mine.** Before you read, have some tissues handy (just in case)

* * *

Chapter thirty nine

"This way, sir, " Jason moved to the side.

Raymond Steele pushed forward past the main entrance to the art gallery. It took him a moment to locate his daughter in the crowd. There she was, sitting beside the groom. She was looking straight at him, motionless, like a beautiful porcelain doll.

"Annie."

Annie. When was the last time she'd heard her father call her that? Carla never called her that. And now he was back...after what seemed like forty years of silence?

"Wh-what is he doing here?" Ana turned to her mother, asking her to make sense of this situation. He looked older, much older than she remembered. But it was definitely him. Thin, worried, handsomely dressed in a suit and tie.

Carla, along with everyone else at the party was standing around, acting as if she were watching a scene from a movie she had stumbled upon when flipping through the channels on her TV set. And Just like bystanders at the scene of an accident, she stopped moving and watched, unable to peel her eyes away from the scene.

"Hi," he smiled at her, approaching the newlywed's table.

How could he show up smiling at her like that? As if he just left for a trip to the grocery store and back. "What are you doing here?" Why now...after all these years?

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It must be such a shock to you. I never wanted..."

"You never called. Nothing. All these years, I heard nothing from you." She said, turning her head away.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Ana flashedback to when she was twelve years old. Even though she was not a red head, even though she wasn't always wearing a sunny smile, she'd loved singing and performing the songs to Little Orphan Annie. From an early age, Raymond, as the fun parent, would often join in the stirring performances. " _Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow, so you gotta hang on til tomorrow come what may_ ," he'd sing whenever he wanted to spice up her smile –it became a favorite pick me upper.

It all changed one day when Ana came home from school to find her daddy was home early. They'd just returned from a three day car trip down to Florida; it had been the first time Ana had seen the ocean. Her cheeks were still rosy, slightly sunburned.

"Ana, come here," Carla called her into the kitchen. "Your dad is leaving. I'll explain everything after he leaves. But he doesn't have much time right now. He's got a plane a to catch." She said all this in a somber tone.

 _A plane to catch?_

Ana turned on her heel and ran into the master bedroom ignoring her mom's calling after her.

"Daddy, where are you going? Can I come with you?" Ana questioned even as Ray struggled to close an overfilled suitcase in haste. At this point, she had no idea this trip would become a permanent situation. The only thing on her mind was how exciting all of this sounded. This could like another vacation and as an added bonus, this would be her first time flying on an airplane.

"Oh, Annie." Ray stopped packing his suitcase and looked at her. He moved toward Ana, held her gently by the shoulders, and pulled her down to sit with him on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could take you with me but I can't. You must stay here with your mama."

Ana's smile faded slowly like air leaking from a balloon. "But I want to go with you, daddy. I can take my school work with me." She said in a desperate voice. A part of her was starting to suspect what was going on. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her parents had been fighting a lot almost every night over a woman named Julia. The fighting had escalated to a shouting match last night with both of them calling each other names and ending with Carla telling Ray to get out and to never come back. After that, there was an eerie silence in the house. Ana then tried to put the whole incident out of her mind, pretending nothing had happened.

"Sorry, Annie." He spoke slowly as though he was talking to a very small child. "I'm going to Vancouver, Canada. I'm moving there. Vancouver will be my home from now on."

"Moving?"

There was the loud honking of a horn. Raymond glanced nervously toward the window and went back to being in a hurry to get going.

"I'm going to miss you, Annie, Ray assured her with a pained expression. "Please, try to understand. Your mother and I are not good for each other and we can't live together anymore. But you know what, I will always love you. You will always be my little girl and that will never change. Okay?"

He cocked his head to the side knowingly as though his little speech would make everything all right. Then, he stood up and slammed his suitcase shut. A moment later Carla appeared and stood at the threshold with her hands on her hips.

"Ray, your _taxi_ is here." She said the word 'taxi' as if it were a dirty word. It was really an euphemism for _the other woman._

Raymond turned to Ana and gave her quick a hug. "I love you, Annie. I will call you every week, I promise you."

"But daddy...when are you coming back?"

Carla and Ray exchanged a look. "He's not. He's not coming back." Carla said shooting daggers at Ray oblivious to the pained look on her daughter's face. "He has a new family now."

Ray shot daggers at Carla and then turned on his heel to leave with a suitcase in each hand. Ana came up and flung herself at him, hugging him from behind.

"Daddy, No!" Ana sobbed. Ray tried to extricate himself from his daughter's hug but she held him tightly. "Please don't leave, don't leave me, daddy!" She continued to hold onto him in a death grip babbling on and on as though she'd never run out of breath.

"Ana, please! Stop!" Carla said, exasperated.

"I'll be good I promise, I promise! I'll get better grades, do all my chores!" She pleaded, tears running down her face, clutching his shirt with a white knuckled grip.

It took a while but at last, Raymond managed to free himself. "I'm sorry, Annie. But I gotta go."

And he was gone just like that. After he left, Ana called him on his cell phone and left him messages. In the messages she begged him to come and pick her up and take her with him to Vancouver.

As soon as Ana fifteen got word that her father was coming back, she starting packing her essentials into two backbacks.

"Ana, it's already been decided. You're staying with me. Your dad is not changing his mind. He's really moving to Canada for good. He's not coming back."

Ana felt it was so unfair. Her life was changing 180 degrees and she had absolutely no say in it whatsoever. Who had asked her opinion? Who'd asked her if this is what she wanted?

Ana surveyed her room one last time, trying to decide what else she could fit in her other backpack. The room was decorated in bright yellow and quite tidy, the room of a little girl who had not yet hit her teen years. Three of her favorite baby dolls were displayed in a white wicker rocking chair. In the opposite corner, sat the three story Barbie playhouse she'd purchased two years ago with her allowance money. And even though she didn't play with it as much as she did back then, she wished she could take the playhouse with her but she knew it was absolutely out of the question.

Her eyes landed on the gorgeous porcelain doll that sat on her antique dresser. She had been a Christmas gift from her late grandmother back when she was too young to appreciate it. When no one was looking, she'd secretly taken her out of her box, cut her gorgeous chestnut hair unevenly and bristly and painted her lips with a bright red marker.

Darn it. She wished she could take the dolls with her. Maybe a few things from her night stand: her books, her diary. Nothing else fit. She turned to look at her mother- whose expression was strangely peaceful and collected. Maybe she thought she was bluffing. Boy, was she in for a surprise. Once her father saw she was ready, he would change his mind and take her with him.

"I'll miss you, mama." She mumbled, giving her mom a quick hug.

Even though she would miss her mother, it was no secret her father was her favorite parent. They had so much in common; they were both passionate about fishing, chess and watching movies. They had the most interesting conversations while critiquing the effectiveness of special effects or the message behind the story. In fact, it was her father who had introduced her to Sandra Bullock and her movies. _She really gets it_ , he would say of the actress. She's playful, genuine, and doesn't take herself too seriously.

Ray was waiting for her in the living room. As soon as Ana walked into the room carrying her two backpacks, he told her once again he was leaving. Except this time, he added that his flight was leaving in four hours.

"I'm sorry, Annie. But you can't come with me. Oh, baby. Don't you cry. Don't cry."

Ana bit her lower lip furiously. Sorry. He was sorry. How many times had that in the last forty-eight hours? She was trying hard to fight the tears that were threatening to come like a wind storm.

"You can't come with me. You can't. " Ana heard him reiterate again and again, her gaze landing on the porcelain mug sitting window sill in the kitchen. The mug was personalized with Ana's picture and it read: _World's greatest father_ in big bold letters.

She felt like she'd been sucker punched. Here she was holding her belongings and she felt like the greatest fool. Yet, she continued to beg her father not to leave. Ray stood and tried to give his daughter a good-bye hug but she wouldn't let him. She started thrashing about and in her fury, she 'd thrown her backpacks across the floor.

Then the most incredible thing happened. Carla came forward and asked him to stay. At first, Raymond thought he'd misheard. But then he really looked at her. The tears, the expression on her face was unmistakable. Lord and behold! The woman, his wife of fourteen years was swallowing her pride and asking him to stay.

Honk, honk. The woman outside was getting tired of waiting.

Ray wavered, visibly torn. At last, he spoke. "I wish I could, but I can't, " he mumbled, his gaze alternating between Carla and Ana. A moment later, he let himself out the door.

Ana dashed outside and stopped in the middle of the front yard at the sight of her father's red Camaro parked in front of her house by the curb. The engine was running. Oddly, someone else was in the driver's seat. A woman. She was young, much younger than her mother.

"Asshole!" Carla shouted with all the venom she could muster, "I only said that because of Ana. I hate you! I was willing to put up with your sorry ass because of her. For our daughter! But you clearly don't care about her. Don't come back! Don't you ever come back!"

Ana watched the Camaro speeding out of the driveway, feeling like the porcelain doll she received from her grandmother when she was five, tossed on the couch, all played out.

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"Oh, Annie. You look gorgeous in your wedding dress." Ray said with nostalgia, shaking his head, his little girl was all grown up now.

Anna just gawked at him, speechless. "Why? Why now after all these years?"

Carla walked up to Ray, moving in slow motion. It was as if she was approaching a mirage. "What are you doing here?"

Ray ignored her, he only had eyes for his daughter. "Annie, I missed you, I miss you so much." He tried to reach for Ana and give her a hug but she just pushed him away.

"How dare you show up like this...today of all days?" Carla spat.

Ray ignored her again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to abandon you," he said to Ana.

"You never called, I heard nothing from you!" Ana cried.

"I wanted to call you every week like I promised you." His gaze turned to Carla as if seeing her for the first time. "But your mother...she did everything in her power to stop me."

Ana turned to look at her mother in disbelief. Shockingly, Carla winced at Ray's words. She had expected her mother to show outrage at the accusation; instead, her face showed guilt and anxiety. Her gaze shifted to her father.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"After I left for Vancouver your mother changed her phone number. I'm assuming you never got any of my letters cos' I never got any from you."

The color drained from Carla's face and she looked at the people around her nervously. By now some of the party guests had appeared to have turned their attention elsewhere, although a good number of people were still watching.

"Raymond! This is hardly the time or the place! You should have stayed away," Carla hissed.

"I would not speak right now if I were you," Ray said quietly, his voice raised in warning.

"Well, congratulations, Raymond Steele," Carla said sarcastically. "You've managed to ruin Ana's wedding! You should have never come, you're putting on a show you..."

Ana felt a drowning sensation in her chest. It was too much to handle, too much to absorb. "Stop it! She said to both her parents, and with that she ran off into the nearest restroom. Mia and Kate went after her after reassuring Christian that Ana would be okay.

"Ask Ana what she wants. I can ask her father to leave if that's what she wants," he said to the two women and they both nodded in response.

…...

"Well, I hope you're satisfied, today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life," Carla hissed, looking at her ex- husband.

"You disgust me. All these years and still holding a grudge," Ray pointed out in disbelief.

"You know what? You're not going to draw me into an argument. I can see that you have not changed in all these years. I have no interest in talking to you. I did my duty. I sent you the pictures. I kept you informed." Carla said in a huff, turning on her heel and walking away to sit back at her table and finish her champagne.

Ray turned to Carrick and Grace who were standing taking everything in. He cleared his throat and spoke in an apologetic tone. "Please excuse me. Tell Ana I'm sorry. When I learned about the wedding, I knew I had to come but I didn't mean to upset anybody, least of all my Annie. I love that girl more than I can say. I'm leaving now. Again, I'm sorry. I didn't want this..."

Grace and Carrick nodded in understanding. "Wait. I'm Carrick and this is my wife Grace. We're Christian's parents."

Raymond's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Nice to meet you. Wish the circumstances were different and I had met you before the wedding."

Instead of shaking hands with Ray, Grace and Carrick nodded in agreement. They were looking at him cautiously, not quite sure of what to make of this whole situation.

"And I'm Christian, your new son-in-law." Christian half-smiled.

Ray smiled at Christian and offered his hand for a handshake. "I heard you're a good man."

Christian raised a brow and hesitated before shaking his hand, not knowing what to make of this man. He didn't know much about him and the little that he did make him trustworthy in his eyes. "Oh, really? Who told you? As I understand it, you left town one day never to be heard from again."

Ray shook his head and clicked his tongue. "I should have figured that's what Carla said. I bet she conveniently forgot to mention how she poisoned Annie against me and how she actively kept me from having a relationship with my daughter all these years."

Christian pursed his lips. He didn't have a reason to believe him. It was literally his words against Carla's, so he changed the subject. "How did you find out the wedding was today? We' ve been keeping a low profile to avoid the paparazzi."

"Carla. She mailed me a Christmas card every year with pictures of Ana. She also sent me detailed letters every time our daughter hit a major milestone.

"Why didn't you ever try to see Ana all these years?" Christian asked exchanging a look with his parents. That was the one question they'd all been asking themselves from the moment Raymond Steele showed up.

"I tried. But Carla kept changing her address every year when Ana was growing up...and she never wrote her return address. I sent child support payments every month to the District's attorney's child support division. She got the payments from them directly...by using a third party, she ensured I wouldn't know where she lived."

Christian considered that for a moment. It seemed to him that if Raymond Steele had really wanted to contact his daughter, he would have found a way. But it sounded like the man took the path of least resistance. So what if Carla had sabotaged his efforts? He could have tried harder.

"And you just had to pick today of all days to show up," Christian mumbled his words laced with disapproval.

Once again, Raymond looked apologetic. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to ruin your day. I didn't think-"

"Yeah, maybe you didn't think—Christian cocked his head. "Maybe you thought Ana would be all smiles, delighted to see you again."

Raymond didn't like the trace of sarcasm in Christian's voice. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go."

"Leave us your number or a way of contacting you," Carrick said.

"Sure," Ray said while pulling a business card out of his wallet. "I will be in town for a couple of days. I know Annie will be on her honeymoon...but I'm going to stay around in case she...in case she changes her mind and wants to talk to me."

 **...**

After that the party ended rather abruptly. Most of the guests decided it was time to leave. Even though most did not get to overhear; it became obvious that something had happened, something upsetting. Officer Rodriguez—highway patrol officer—came up to Christian and said good-bye with a pat in the back and a heart-felt congratulations. Christian was caught by surprise and felt guilty. He'd barely exchanged two words with him all evening. The man had been his partner for over twelve years; he deserved far greater acknowledgment than that.

By the time Ana came out of the bathroom with Mia and Kate trailing behind her, almost everybody had left. She was glad Mrs. Jones had taken Teddy back home.

"What? Where is he?" Ana asked Christian.

"He left. He gave us his number," he answered.

Ana shrugged. She didn't know what she wanted. Scratch that. She wanted to pretend Ray never showed. She took a deep breath and gazed into Christian' s eyes, conscious of the fact she wasn't looking her best right now. Her eyes were shiny and puffy and her nose was red. It showed, even though the girls had helped reapplying her makeup.

"C'mere, baby," Christian put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. In a sudden fit of emotion, she lunged forward and embracing him tightly. They stayed like that for a long time until at last he pulled back a little. Staring into her eyes, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead gently, the tiny bristles of his five o'clock shadow brushing against her skin and comforting her. Then, very lightly, their lips met.

"Maybe it's best that he left," Carla said interrupting the newlyweds.

Ana glared at her mother and when at last spoke, her tone was harsh, accusing. "Why didn't ever tell me? Why didn't you ever give me the letters?"

"Oh, baby. I...I was trying to protect you." Carla tried to put her arms around her daughter's shoulders, but Ana resisted.

"Protect me?" Ana let out a bitter laugh.

At that moment, everyone peered at Ana, stunned into silence. "How can you say that?" Ana couldn't help but break into tears. "I cried myself to sleep every night after daddy left. You know that. I thought he really didn't care about me when he never called like he promised to. How could you do this...mother? How could you?"

Carla winced as though she'd been slapped. "Your father didn't care about us. He left us! Remember? He was the one who left. Not me. I'm the parent who stayed." Somehow, she had to convince Ana that she was the better parent. She'd always been the better parent. She'd been the one to raise her and she couldn't allow him to destroy in one night all her hard work.

Ana felt betrayed. "He wrote to me, mom! You didn't have the right to hide the letters!"

"You were so hurt after your he left us. Remember? Remember how you ran after him and begged him to stay and he choose the other woman over us."

Ana winced at the words, recalling the heartbreak she felt seeing her father drive away.

"Giving you the letters would have brought back all the pain." Carla explained. "Don't you see? I was only trying to protect you," she reiterated.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Ana cried, feeling angry, betrayed. "What kind of excuse is that? I NEEDED to know my father still loved me. How could you do this to me? You know what. Just get out of my sight. I can't stand the sight of you right now. Maybe one day I can forgive you...but not right now."

Seeing that Ana was starting to become really agitated, Christian moved closer to Ana and slipped his arms around her. Ana instantly relaxed into the angle of his shoulder and neck, taking in his scent masculine scent, his sweet sweat caressing the cartilage of her nose. "I think we've had enough of this for tonight," he said shooting Carla a disapproving look. "Let's get out of here, baby," he murmured into her ear.

"Yeah," she mumbled back in a thin voice and with a tiny smile. She needed to put the crazy events of the last hour behind her. She welcomed the distraction. Yes. She couldn't let this ruin the rest of the evening for her.

In the next minute, everyone started getting busy, gathering their things including Carla.

"I think this is the moment son, when you're supposed to sneak out with your lovely bride...while your family here pretends not to notice." Carrick winked at Christian and Christian nodded in appreciation. This was exactly what they needed, they needed to put this awfulness behind them.

"Did you hear that baby? Christian whispered. His hands moved to her shoulders and they felt absolutely heavenly. "It's time for us to go." He couldn't wait for them to get to the hotel room and make love to her all night long. Yes. All night long. But first she was going to get a nice long bubble bath, followed by a soothing all body massage.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:**

Your questions will be answered in the next chapter or the one after. Thanks to all for your support for this story. I'm a social media phobe, haha, so your likes on here are the only feedback I get.

After the heaviness of last chapter, we all needed a lighter chapter, so here it is!

 **THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETAED**. Please forgive mistakes

* * *

Chapter Forty

"Change of plans. Tonight we're staying at Golden Haven Calistoga Springs Hotel and Spa. It will be like the vacation BEFORE the real honeymoon. You're gonna love it." Christian said as Ana leaned into him and closed her eyes for a moment, welcoming the respite.

They were on their way to board a private aircraft flying to Calistoga, northern California. It was a two hour flight which meant they wouldn't arriving to their destination until after 10:00 o'clock P.M.

"We can take a little catnap on the plane," he said upon their arrival at the private airport, as if he'd been reading her mind and she readily agreed.

However, almost as soon as they buckled in their seats, the first thing Ana did was to pull out her phone and check her e-mail. There were at least ten unread emails in her inbox but she only opened the one from her mother. Before reading it, she looked over at Christian and verified that he was now messing with his phone. In the e-mail, Carla apologized for her part in what happened at the reception party but she couldn't help but notice how she was not apologizing for keeping her in the dark about her her father's letters and his attempts to contact her over the years.

Christian noticed his beautiful bride clenching her jaw and studied her for a few moments. Earlier tonight before leaving the reception, she had changed out of her wedding gown and into a casual dress and he had changed into a comfortable pair of dark jeans and button down shirt.

"It's an e-mail from my mother." She spoke fast, anxious to lift the load off her mind and spirit. "She doesn't seem to think there was nothing wrong in allowing me to believe my father had voluntarily stopped all contact with me all these years. I don't understand..." she shook her head, unable to wrap her head around her mother's actions. "And to think I thought I knew my mother like the palm of my hand...I had no idea she was capable of something like this."

At this point, Christian said nothing, prompting her to continue with a nod of the head.

"When I was growing up, she would always say nothing's ever perfect. Remember what you had. Always take the good with the bad." She paused and he reached over for her hand to rest on his lap. "She always said that so many times, drilled it in my head." She shook her head. "Maybe she was preparing me for things to come?" She said sardonically.

"You wanna know what I think?" Christian waited for her to nod before continuing. Life can be dark sometimes...a mix of good and bad things happening and it can all change one way or the other in the drop of a hat. But that's the game of life, isn't it? It keeps us hooked as we never really know what's gonna happen next."

She smiled a little. "I suppose..."

"And I think there's no true villain in this story. Both your mom and your dad have done good and bad things. They both have done things extraordinarily selfish. Your dad left your mom, moved to another country and left you behind. He showed up at our wedding and his timing sucked. Your mom kept you from having a relationship with your dad and collected the child support money and never told you about it until recently. But if you ask me, I think it's better if you focus on the good. They both loved you. Your mother made you the center of her universe, was always there when you needed her and made may sacrifices when you were growing up. She was willing to sacrifice her own happiness for you when she asked your father to stay back when they were getting divorced. Your father spent quality time with you when you were little, taught you things like fishing and how to think for yourself. His love for you back then was not fake and whatever he did afterwards does not cancel out his love for you."

Ana looked back at her husband in awe. she really couldn't disagree with anything he'd said, could she?

"Christian, I need time to think. There's all this new information I need to process." She said shutting down her phone. "But for right now I don't want to talk to anybody back home, don't want anyone to ask questions or bring this up again. Could you do me a favor?" She waited for him to nod to continue. "While we're away from home, would you write e-mails to everybody for me and give them updates and tell them I'm okay? I'm sure they'll be wanting to know."

"Ana," he murmured, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. Don't worry about a thing. Besides, I don't think anybody talks to their family much when they're on their honeymoon."

"Except for Mia. I need her daily updates as to how Teddy is doing."

Christian nodded. "Of course." Mia was really the best sister anybody could ever have. The way she had bonded with Teddy...and how she'd been more than happy to help and watch Teddy while they were gone on their honeymoon.

"We need to do something special for Mia."

"I can't think of a way we can come close to re-paying your sister for everything."

Christian readily agreed. "Hey," he murmured, gently caressing her chin. "Why don't you sleep for a little while? Once we get to Calistoga more surprises await."

Ana smiled. "Oh, yes. How could I forget? You're full of surprises, Mr. Grey."

"Anything for you, Mrs. Grey. Anything."

"Can you promise me something, though?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that you will focus on us no matter what...that you won't let anything or anybody else rob you of your peace of mind."

Ana nodded. "I'll do what I can, OK? I will not read any e-mails unless they come from Mia. As a matter of fact, I think I will only check emails once a day."

"Sounds good. If Mia wanted to get hold of us right away she would call instead of e-mail. She knows we'll always available by phone if Mia needs to talk to us about Teddy."

"Okay" Ana nodded, feeling reassured.

…...

As soon as they arrived at the Calistoga Golden Haven Spa and Hotel, the bellhop took their luggage to their room. At the spa, they were pleasantly greeted by an friendly young lady who at once showed Ana to a dressing room and Christian to a waiting room.

It was unusual way for their honeymoon to start, but given to what she'd been through in the last few hours, Christian figured Ana needed this massage before she could truly enjoy herself and their time together as newlyweds.

The lights were dimmed and the music was adjusted to the perfect level to create optimal relaxation for Ana as she sauntered back into the massage room. An assistant helped Ana as she undid the towel she was wearing, lowered herself onto the massage table, and pulled the sheet provided over her lower body. While she waited, she flashed back to her massage experience at the Hyatt Zilara in Cancun and her anticipation grew and she let herself relax. A few minutes later, both Christian and the masseur entered the room. The masseur was knowledgeable and very professional. He was also a good listener. He listened carefully to Ana as she related the events of the last twenty four hours without going into too much detail.

Christian sat in a corner of the room to watch the massage session. He wanted to watch and learn from the masseur. Plus also, there was the tiniest part of him that didn't completely trust another living male with giving his bride a full body massage.

The masseur told her he was giving her a 45 minute body massage known as the hand and stone massage using small rounded smooth stones. Ana found the stones to be pleasantly warm, prompting deep relaxation and peacefulness. The masseur placed a stone under her neck, one over her heart and one on the abdomen. While her upper body was being heated with the stones, he thoroughly massaged and warmed her arms, legs and feet with massage oil. He then went to work on her neck and shoulders.

After that, it was time to work on her facial muscles. Ana gladly turned to lay on her back. At this point, Enrique the masseur got a little chatty.

"I used to watch my mother massage her face every night with Ponds night cream and her skin always glowed. She didn't get any wrinkles until she was in her 60's. Anyway, I incorporate several techniques in one session. I pay attention to the pressure points and working outwards under the eyes and apply medium pressure to the temples, paying special attention to the muscles of the jaw. Not everyone holds tension there, it varies. But it's always a good idea to concentrate on relaxing the jaw muscles. I recommend that you do this at home at least three times a week to boost your circulation and soften any tension that you might be carrying in your face. Personally, I think it delays aging. It did it for my mother," he smiled cheerfully. " wanna see a picture?" He waited for her nod to pull out his phone and show her a picture of his mother. "Here she is, look at her. How old do you think she is here?"

"Hmm...thirty? Thirty-two?"

"This picture was taken on her fiftieth birthday." Enrique beamed.

"Wow."

Ana sighed as Enrique continued with the facial massage. A quick glance on the clock on the wall to her right revealed it was now past midnight. Whoa. Would they have the energy necessary for their wedding night, or would they end up falling asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow?

"Oh. Wow. My whole body feel feels so light." Ana said when the massage was over. "Thank you so much, Enrique." she sat up and her eyes met Christian's. "I don't know if I'll be able to walk straight, haha. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud."

Christian walked over to her and helped her to her feet. They locked eyes for a moment before he took her by the arm and led the way. A delicious shiver ran down her spine; she couldn't wait to get to their hotel room so she could show him how much she cared for him and how his happiness was a top priority for her.

...

Once they got to their hotel room, they breezed through with the traditional bride over the threshold, and quickly undressed and made love nice and slow and it was perfect for them both.

"I will teach you something new," he sighed between bouts of kissing. They were lying side by side, facing each other with him deep inside of her. "We will stay in this same position and I will not get too excited so that we can do this again and again. Your challenge is _not_ to milk me. Okay?"

"Okay, she smiled, already in heaven. He felt sooo good inside and like always, she was nearly breathless. She still didn't understand how he could be so chatty when she struggled to get a word out. But then again, he was trying not to ejaculate to make it last longer.

They continued to lay in each other's arms, his hands fondling her breasts. She loved every single minute and came a couple of times herself, the sound of his voice, the greatest aphrodisiac.

"When I'm inside of you like this, know that I'm only here to do one thing: to love you," he murmured, whispering her name again and again like the sweetest thing he's ever spoken. His rhythm—slow, almost to a halt- is all that matters right now. It's hypnotic, more intimate than anything she's ever experienced. And she forgets where she's at, all she knows is that this beautiful man is making love to her like she's more important to him than his very soul.

"I'm very tired," she said at last, as she gently pushed him out of her and went down to kiss his cock. He was as erect as a bamboo pole.

Christian felt strangely calm and on top of the world. And they repeated the exercise two more times and only then did he allow himself to come, filled with the curl your toes kind of love. He kissed her then, long and hard. The rhythm mating from their tongues matched his every thrust as his hips drove into her, flooding her with intense pleasure. She clung to him and rode the powerful waves. It wasn't a loud orgasm. It was slow, sensual, and deep rooted; the kind shared by soulmates. And after that, it didn't take them long to fall asleep in each other's sweaty bodies, with a candid smile on their faces.

…...

The next morning, after a leisurely breakfast in bed, the couple headed for the Spa once again. Christian had booked a three hour couples massage known as a mud bath; it was a a volcanic ash mud bath, followed by a Chromatherapeutical mineral whirlpool, an eucalyptus steam bath, blanket rap and massage.

The spa attendant led Ana into a private dressing room for her to undress. She suggested she place all her clothing in a spa carrying bag, and slip into a Golden Haven robe and a pair of see thru-spa slippers.

After leaving the bag in a cubicle, Ana opened the door into the private mud bath room. Her eyes instantly met Christian's. He was sitting on a cushioned bench across from two pool level generously sized tubs—his and hers- sipping ice cold lemon water.

"We're a match," she said referring to their matching robes, striding across the tiled floor to sit beside him with a radiant smile.

"We're the perfect match."

An attendant came bringing a glass of lemon water for Ana. "Try to drink as much as possible to stay hydrated," she recommended." Each tub is filled with dark gray, oatmeal textured clay, peat and mineral water heated to 104 degrees. Despite of what you might think, you don't sink to the bottom, the peat keeps you buoyant. My name is Lucy, by the way. At your service."

Ana internally questioned whether the mud would indeed pull toxins from the skin. At this point, it didn't matter. It looked like fun and Ana couldn't wait to sink in beside Christian.

"Are you guys ready?" Lucy said cheerfully. Her gaze fell on Ana. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and she could see a few strands here and there falling down in cascades. "Mrs. Grey, you got a few loose strands you may want to pin up," she said to Ana handing her a few black bobby pins.

 _Yes. Me. I' m Mrs. Grey!_

"Oh, Okay," Ana mumbled as she clipped the bobby pins onto her hair, looking at her new husband transfixed.

"May I?" Christian said and Ana found herself nodding and handing him the bobby pins. He then, undid the bun and braided Ana's hair with expertise. "I used to braid Mia's hair when she was little," he explained with a smile. After he was done with the tight braiding, there was hardly any loose strands. Still, he expertly secured her hair with the bobby pins.

"We're ready."

Christian took his wife's hand and together they walked to the edge of the tubs. Only then he let go of her hand.

"On the count of three," Christian said as Ana hesitated.

"I'm not chickening out... it's just that...up close. Hmm... it's really dirty, haha."

"It's going to be fun. Amazing. Just let go of whatever is holding you back, Anastasia. Remember in Cancun when we took the plunge in the caves? Remember the feeling?" He said and she nodded. "Except this time, we're not going completely under...just up to our chins, that's all. Okay?"

"Okay. Yes. I loved the feeling. It was so exhilarating. I felt so alive!"

"Good. Hang on to that feeling."

At last they submerged their feet in the thick muddy paste on the shallow end. Following Lucy's instructions, they sat on the side of the tub facing each other, feet first. They eased in slowly/ For a second or two it seemed like they would sink and Ana let out a shriek. They looked at each other and chuckled as they pulled the mud over their bodies and emerged victorious.

It took them a few minutes to get used to the intense heat and for it to become comfortably warm.

At last, they lay side by side with their heads supported by a tub pillow. It was such an unusual sensation, the feeling of mud compacted around her. She imagined this must be how a baby feels in the womb, very much like a cocoon. Hmm. Was it Freud who spoke about our unconscious desire was to return to the coziness of the womb? If this was what the womb felt like, she had no choice but to agree.

She sniffed. "It smells a little like... sulfur?"

Christian cocked his head towards her as he stretched his body fully as though he was lying on a hammock. "It's supposed to be volcanic ash. I know, it sounds weird. But I got the recommendation from a friend's friend. Apparently the wife was at first reluctant but then she enjoyed it so much she didn't want to get out so they had to call security and threaten her with charging her for another full spa treatment."

Ana laughed at that and an attendant appeared with a cooling washcloth for both bride and groom and gently pressed it on their foreheads. When she removed them, Lucy snapped a couple of snapshots. "For your wedding album."

Ana let out an spontaneous chuckle. "I'm sure those will look fabulous! All I need is a facial mask to complete the look as the stunning bride of Frankenstein."

Christian let out a chuckle. "Now that's an idea for Halloween...not for you though, my love. You should go like the angel that you are, " he winked at her and Ana winked back.

Something in his expression reminded her of their unforgettable Cancun vacation.

"Oh, don't listen to him, Lucy." Ana said lightheartedly. "He's trying to butter me up so I forget he laughed picturing me as the bride of Frankenstein."

"Oh, we can still do the facial mask if you like," Lucy offered with a small smile. Ana shook her head no and then she discreetly left to let them relax.

Christian laughed again. "It must be the name...Frankenstein that's making me laugh."

"Are you gonna have a laughing fit every time I say 'bride of Frankenstein'?"

"Yeah," Christian laughed again.

She loved watching him laugh like that. "Yes? You just wait until we're back in the hotel room again, Mister...I want to hear you saying yes to me again and again when I have my way with you tonight," she said with a straight face and in a sultry tone.

This time Christian didn't laugh. In fact, he was momentarily speechless and Ana congratulated herself for her clever comeback remark.

"That was a good one baby," he murmured appreciatively.

"I know."

"I see you're getting kind of cocky." He teased.

Ana smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah? How is that for a change? Hmm...hey, you know something, my whole body feels numb."

"Good kind of numb I hope."

"Heavenly numb, yes, yes..."

"I can't wait for tonight," he winked at her.

While they continued to soak, their conversation shifted to their wedding pictures and how incredibly cute Teddy had looked at the wedding.

"I know, he was amazingly good. All those weeks practicing for him to carry the pillow really paid off." Ana sighed.

"How did you do it?"

Ana shrugged one shoulder which raised the mud higher up to her chin. Christian thought she looked adorable, so incredibly carefree and relaxed. "Fish crackers," she grinned. "We practiced every day at the same time, 4:00 actual time of the wedding and he got fish crackers as a reward. He got so used to it, it was just part of his routine. So then today was not that much different except it was outdoors. It turned out better than I expected," she beamed. Christian nodded, silently prompting her to continue. "The trickiest part," she smiled candidly at the memory, "was to get Teddy to come down the stairs holding the pillow as opposed to dropping it or flinging it across the room like a Frisbee."

"Oh, I bet that happened quite a few times," Christian laughed, imagining the pillow flying in the air. It could have happened at the wedding. In retrospect, it seemed like a miracle that the pillow hadn't landed in the ocean or somewhere on the rocky cliffs of La Jolla.

"Well, you should feel proud. Teddy looked and acted like angel as he was coming down those steps."

Lucy came back with her usual cheerful attitude. "Time for phase two, soaking in the mineral whirlpool." She said and then proceeded onto giving them some tips for a graceful exit.

"Can we just stay a little longer?" Ana said.

Christian let out a chuckle remembering their earlier conversation from earlier. "I knew it! You don't want out, just like my friend's wife." He grinned and she grinned back. "Okay, well. Normally I would say yes because you deserve to be pampered to your heart's content...but you might get too lightheaded if we stay longer."

Sure enough, as soon as Ana pulled herself out of the pool, she felt lightheaded. Christian promptly helped her to sit onto the chair in the shower.

"Wow, I'm so...relaxed. It's like I'm floating on a cloud."

Christian went to to rinse off under the shower beside hers and Ana watched him, enjoying the show. He looked so happy and carefree she wished she had her phone with her to snap a picture.

Once they were both completely rinsed off, they walked down to the hot mineral pool to sit for another fifteen minutes. A pitcher of lemon water at the side of the pool was there for them both to stay cool and hydrated. Christian drank two whole cups in almost one gulp and nagged Ana to drink more.

"You only took two sips!"

"And I can't believe you drank two whole cups in one sitting!" she giggled.

"So?"

"Well...you're gonna have to pee! Don't you see?" She squealed with laughter and Christian couldn't help but smile broadly, savoring lightness of the moment. It wasn't so much what she said but the way she said it that was so funny to him.

"Very funny, Mrs. Grey."

"You too, Mr. Grey. Today your funny bone is off the charts.

"And it should be. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives. It's like on New Years eve and our resolutions to start the year out right."

"Well, we're certainly off to a great start," She beamed up at him and he turned to plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

Once it was time for them to get out of the pool, Lucy came back with their robes. For a moment there Ana felt a little shy as they were both in their birthday suits, but then she realized that Lucy had discreetly averted her eyes to give them privacy.

Lucy then took them to a private room for a blanket wrap so that their body temperature slowly cooled. Here, two other attendants helped the couple to slip into a wool blanket. Being bundled like that as she lay down onto a massage table had an interesting effect. It was extremely comforting. So comforting that when Ana's mind started to wonder, bringing back the events of her wedding day, particularly her father's sudden reappearance, she was able to quickly push the thoughts out of her mind and only focus in the moment.

The room was dimly lit and soft music was playing.

For the next 20 minutes or so, Ana and Christian enjoyed relaxing, checking in, stealing glances at each other. The attendants made sure they were completely comfortable, applying and re-applying cool washcloths to their foreheads.

"Christian?" Ana called several times at different intervals.

"Huh?"

"Did you fall asleep?"

He answered in a groggy voice. "Sleep? Me? No... no."

Ana giggled. He'd fallen asleep alright, taken a little cat nap, although not as long as the one she took on the plane last night.

After that, the couple was treated to the talented hands of two massage therapist; a male for Ana and a female for Christian. Both were extremely professional and courteous.

Ana enjoyed every moment of her massage since her muscles were incredibly supple and warm and her skin felt so clean, the effects of the touch therapy were magnified.

She was so relaxed that all her inhibitions went out the window. "Christian?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I need to pee!" She giggled. How ironic that she be the one who needed to pee when she''d drank so little -compared to Christian, that is.

"Can you hold it?" He whispered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?"

"Can you hold it until we get to our room? I wanna show you something."

"Another one of your surprises, Mr. Grey?" She said in a playful voice and he beamed at her.

"Ah. You'll just have to wait and see."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:**

The love scene in this chapter is from two different scenes from Freed blended into one with a tiny sprinkle of mine thrown in there for good measure :) The actual dialogue from the book is in BOLD.

ALL mistakes are MINE. If you find too many mistakes, you're welcome to become my beta reader.

* * *

Chapter forty-one

" **What's with the no going to the bathroom thing?"** Ana asked him once the waiter had brought them a platter of club sandwiches cut into bite- sized triangles. It was a gorgeous sunny day and they were now sitting swimsuit clad in an outdoor patio of the hotel.

" **You really wanna know?"** He half smiled, **his eyes alight with a salacious gleam.**

Ana didn't respond. She simply gazed at him, through her lashes as she sipped some water. Her bladder was full but not too full. She could still hold it for a good reason.

" **The fuller your bladder, the more intense your orgasm, Ana."**

Ana blushed. **"Oh, I see."**

"I don't think I can eat another bite."

"Me neither. These are surprisingly filling."

" **What do you want to do the rest of the day?"** He cocked his head to one side, giving her a lopsided grin.

She smiled staring boldly into his eyes. "I don't know. Hmm...put your theory to the test?" Even as she said the words, her heart started beating with immense anticipation.

Without waiting for the waiter to come back and exchange the regular niceties, he led her back to their room. It was elegantly decorated in dark walnut furniture with cream walls and soft furnishings in gold and red. The bed was king sized and the wooden headboard had iron slats.

Christian released her hand and pulls the t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto a chair. Then he stepped out of his flip-flops and removed his swimming trunks in one graceful move.

 _ **Oh, my, will I ever tire of looking at him naked?** _ Ana felt like the luckiest woman alive. _**He's utterly gorgeous and he's all mine.**_

He grasped her chin, pulling slightly so that she would stop biting her lip and runs his thumb along her lower lip.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Without waiting for her response, he strolled over to the armoire, producing two pairs of metal handcuffs and an airline mask from the bottom drawer.

 _Handcuffs! Holy cow!_

"Oh, Christian...I...I've never..."

"These are very lightweight. They won't hurt. I'm just asking you to try it, if you don't want to, just say the word. They come off and we'll never use them again. Here," he said handing her one set of cuffs, "try them on first."

" **Where are the keys?** " Her voice wavered.

He showed her a small metallic key. He caressed her cheek with his index finger, trailing it down to her lips and leaning in to kiss her. " **Do you want to play?** His voice and the way he was looking at her right now was making her go weak in the knees, desire steamrolling deep in her belly.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Good." He smiled, planting a feather-like kiss on her forehead. "This is gonna be very intense, baby. You're gonna come but not right away, you're gonna have to wait and it's gonna feel like you're gonna explode...but you won't. Okay?"

She nodded slightly and gave him back the cuffs and he immediately threw them on the bed. This sounded so freaking hot Ana was already panting. _Holy cow! So freaking kinky!_

He asked her to turn around so that he can easily unhook her bikini top. He then gently removed each one of her bobby pins so that her hair falls down in one long braid. As she turns around facing him, he grasped her braid in one hand and yanked it firmly to expose her neck to him. Entranced by sudden claim of absolute dominance, she felt moisture pooling into what seemed like a lake between her legs. Taking her left hand, he snapped a cuff around her wrist and then onto the headboard slat and then repeated the process with her right hand. The way he's gazing down at her, his eyes molten gray made her feel as if she's about to combust into a million pieces.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He murmured, tracing the swell of her breasts. "You're tense. You need to stop thinking and relax." His fingers moved in slow torturous circles around her nipples, and then locked around her throbbing nipple, and pinched it hard enough to make her grasp and drive all thought from her head.

"Ah, Anastasia. You're going to absorb all the pleasure."

With no warning, he became a torpedo. And without giving her the time to absorb it all, he pulled on the strings of her bikini bottom and the scraps of material fall away. He then quickly spread her legs and buried his face in her core. His tongue licked and teased her folds, pressing and teasing her hard nob. She groaned, feeling frustrated; she wanted to grind her hips and the handcuffs are limiting her movements.

" **You drive me crazy** so **I'm going to drive you crazy."** He turned his attention to her breasts. He started sucking, biting and rolling her nipples between his fingers and thumb, driving her wild. ** _It's maddening. Oh, please!_**

"Christian!" She begged, feeling his triumphant smile against my skin.

" **You want me to make you come this way?"** He murmured against her nipple, inserting one finger inside of her. Ah.

"YES, YES!" she cried out, pleasure lacing in opposite directions from both her chest and her pussy, and she pulled helplessly on the cuffs.

" **Oh, baby, that would be too easy."**

"Oh...please!"

"Shh." He kissed her hard on the mouth, his skilled tongue invades, dominates. But her tongue met the challenge, writhing against his. He slowly flexed his hips, pushing himself partly inside of her and then he suddenly withdraws.

"Ah, Christian, please!"

"Again? He teased.

"Christian!"

He started pushing himself part way into her again and then withdraws while kissing her, his fingers tugging at her nipples. Ana jolted. The pleasure was very much like an electric shock, sudden and erratic, life changing.

"Do you want me, Anastasia?

"YES, YES!" she begged.

" **Tell me,"** he murmured, his breathing hard, continuing to tease her-in...and out.

She can barely speak. "Right now... I want you... right now."

That was all he thrust inside of her with one delicious filling stroke and she tilts her head back, pulling on the restraints. She wants to move, she wants to dig her fingernails onto his back but her range of motion is so limited, plus she couldn't touch him and it was killing her.

He groaned loudly and thrusts deep, again and again. He penetrated her so deep, stretched her so wide, he felt like she gloved every inch of him. His rhythm is mind-blowing and yet at the same time, she's able to keep up. It was just right.

Her orgasm was imminent now and she's surprised its coming this quickly. "That's it, baby, let go." He growled and she detonated all around him, round and round, ripping her apart and he came violently inside of her while her insides continued to tremble with aftershocks.

"That was freaking amazing!" She said as soon as their heart beats regulated and she was able to form a complete sentence in a single breath.

He smiled wickedly. "I love you, Mrs. Grey," he breathed, kissing her face, her forehead, still buried inside of her.

"Oh, Mr. Grey...I love you too," she replied holding his gaze. "You've been holding out on me," Ana said.

Christian laughed. "I don't know about that...but I have more in store...but I won't scare you with everything I got tonight," he jokes. "Besides, if I show you everything you might start getting bored with me." He said thinking that next time they'll use the blindfolds.

"Bored with you?" Ana looked at him, astounded as he moved to retrieve the key from the nightstand and to release her from the handcuffs. Life with Christian Grey was anything but boring.

 **Alphonso Island**

That same evening, after dinner, they jetted off to Seychelles, a string of 115 islands on the Indian Ocean. They had booked a beach bungalow built along the water's edge on the island of Alphonso.

Ana's research during their incredibly long non-stop flight revealed that Alphonse island-seven degrees south of the equator-was blessed with one of the world's healthiest climates and miles of unblemished shorelines, lagoons and diverse untouched ecosystems. Looking at the snapshots on the internet, she immediately understood why the royal couple, Kate Middleton and Prince William had chosen this secluded location for their honeymoon. Yet, that wasn't the primary reason why she and Christian had chosen the island of Alphonse as their honeymoon destination.

The island had one of the most renowned fly fishing facilities in the world, although Ana wasn't thinking in participating in any fishing activities. Back in the day, she'd never actually enjoyed the sport as much as she had enjoyed spending blocks of uninterrupted time with her father. Fishing had taught her patience and to live life in the moment -as much as possible of course—but still, she wasn't a fan of the sport. Instead, she pictured herself visiting the Tortoise sanctuary, her mind immediately connecting with the sea turtles in Cancun.

Their beach Bungalow- built along the water's edge- offered elegance while at the same time providing the comfort of home. The bed was a dream and positioned in a way to take advantage of the ocean view.

Christian walked out with his bride to the patio-a long wooden deck surrounded by a luscious tropical plantation—overlooking the ocean. Further into the garden there was a round pool and a jacuzzi next to a patio table. They leaned over the balcony rail and looked out into the horizon. And they both immediately fell so in love with the place they thought they would never want to leave. The single moon was in full view, the night was clear and fresh.

"This is lovely, far lovelier than in the pictures." Ana sighed. She was already picturing the two of them indulging in private dinners on this patio watching the sunset. No wonder the place was considered a love nut. Indeed, the most fascinating fact about the island was that it was home to the world's rarest fruit, the Coco de Mer known for its aphrodisiac and fertility qualities.

"Did you know that it was here, on this same ocean where Prince William and Kate Middleton saw newborn turtles hatch and make their way to the sea?" She went on. "The locals greeted them with a Coco de Mer, an aphrodisiac coconut and fertility symbol unique to the island."

"Did you say aphrodisiac?"

"Yes." She smiled and he reciprocated her smile, his hands reaching for the waistband of her skirt and placing his thumbs inside her thongs at the hips. She welcomed his gentle caressing, even though it was making it harder for her to concentrate on her topic. "The fruit has the shape of the lower part of the female body and the male trees have long phallic looking catkins. Because of their unusual erotic shapes, many people believed the trees made love on stormy nights. Apparently, the love making trees are rather shy and legend has it that whoever sees the trees will either die or go blind."

"And that's how is considered a fertility symbol," Christian said more of a statement than a question, his thumbs still playing with her thongs, stretching them as he caressed her behind.

"Hmm...I was going to read up more on that...you know, regarding the fruit's supposedly fertility qualities. I didn't find much information on that." She let the sentence hang for a minute before continuing. She was really enjoying what he was doing with his fingers. "Whatever its medicinal qualities, the Coco de Mer is endangered and its heavily regulated. It takes six to seven years for the fruit to mature and another two years to germinate into a new plant. Only about 1,769 fruits make it to maturity each year and given the fact that over a hundred thousand tourists visit Seychelles each year, there are simply not enough for everyone to try it."

Christian clicked his tongue softly, thinking.

"Do you know what this means? Only a few lucky ones ever get to taste this." She paused and they both considered the implications. Their eyes connected and that was all it took for her to know that they both wanted the same thing. They wanted to try it. "There's more, it says here that the sale of the fruit is strictly prohibited by law. Those who try get up to two years in prison and an 800 dollar fine."

"Whoa!" Christian whistled in surprise. "Such a hefty punishment!" He shook his head and clicked his tongue. " And all for a darn piece of fruit."

"There's something to that, some speculation as to whether Alphonso might have been the location to the garden of Eden." She smiled sweetly and he reciprocated her smile. "Anyhow, anyone who grows Coco de Mer naturally on their property can give it away to friends and family without repercussions."

"As long as they don't try to profit by selling it-"

"Exactly."

"Well, it sure sounds like a forbidden fruit. Ah, the allure of the forbidden," Christian smirked. "I wonder if it's worth going out of our way to try it."

"The few people that have ever tasted it say it's got a sweet earthy taste with a hint of citrus. Some have even said it tastes like breast milk." Ana lowered her gaze, a little self-conscious, remembering their lovemaking and the cuffs. Christian thought her sudden shyness adorable. He gave her some space as she looked out into the horizon. "In the book, _The Fruit Hunters_ , the author, Adam Leith Gollner says that Coco de Mer has a earthy sweet quality and it's refreshing, like coconut water and that it tastes like coconut flesh, only sexier." She meet his gaze at last and winked at him. In response, he pulled her toward him and reinserted his thumbs inside her thongs. She let out an audible sigh as his hand ventured lower to the apex between her thighs.

"Sexy, huh?

"Oh, Christian...I'm dying to taste the Coco de Mer! We cannot leave the island without tasting it!"

 **A/N: All facts about Coco de Mer are true :)**

Even though I usually don't pre- write ( except in my head), I have other plot bunnies for this story and I could keep it going for a long time. But it seems like your enthusiasm for this story is decreasing and now I' m trying to decide how many more chapters to write for this one and when to start posting my new story . Also, this story may be getting too lengthy. Let me know.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** I read your comments, some of you suggested a sequel but I don't do sequels. So I decided not to worry and just continue to write until I run out of inspiration.

I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I still have more in store, and all I ask is for you to continue to review on a regular basis. Whenever the number of reviews drops to way below the usual number, my muse starts thinking: bad news bears!

Chapter NOT betaed.

* * *

Chapter Forty-two

Mrs Jones, smiling brightly, served Teddy his lunch on his special Thomas the Tank Engine plate. Today, lunch consisted of bite sized pieces of cooked carrots and string cheese and a box of raisins. Teddy took great pleasure in arranging the cheese, carrots, and raisins in a circle inside his plate—in that order. The raisins took longer as he had to pull them out of the box. But he didn't like help, he liked to take the raisins out himself. He would then eat the food in the exact order he'd arranged on the plate, not one bite out of order.

Focusing on Teddy, Mia moved her head slightly to the side, trying to find that sweet spot where their eyes might connect. And their eyes did connect for about 10 seconds; granted, it was not as long as she would have liked but it was certainly something. Yes, it was certainly a step in the right direction.

An hour later, she and Teddy arrived at the exclusive indoor playground located about a block's distance from Escala especially designed for the under six crowd. Since the playground was in a gated community, there were usually only two or three kids at one time. The place was huge; it had open space for running, funny slides of various sizes and designs, a variety of equipment such as playhouses, age appropriate climbing structures, and push and pedal ride on cars. In a separate, half fenced area were three regular sized swings and three high-backed toddler swings.

The first thing Teddy did when they got there was head for the slides. He usually ignored the push-ride- on cars; perhaps because he had one at home already. Mia enjoyed trailing behind him, clapping and cheering him on as he went down the slide. Next, he started going around in circles around the ball pit. It was at this point that Mia sat down and relaxed in one of the many comfy couches designed with the comfort of the parents in mind.

Soon, Mia found herself striking up a conversation with a couple with a boy close to Teddy's age. The woman introduced herself as Suzanne and introduced the man as Ethan, they were both quite attractive. They briefly discussed the weather and then their gazes shifted to the boys. Teddy was still turning in circles around the ball pit and the other boy was playing inside the pit.

"How old is your son?" Suzanne asked, raising a brow. She had gorgeous touchable blonde hair and a great figure and lots of cleavage.

"Teddy's almost three... He' s not mine, he's my brother's son."

"What a coincidence. Andrew is not my son either. He's my sister's son, " said the hunk glancing over at Suzanne. He then turned to Mia with a friendly smile, "nice meeting you, Mia." He had the most gorgeous green eyes she'd ever seen, Mia realized. "I'm Ethan," he added even though his sister had already introduced him.

Mia shook hands with Ethan, pleasantly surprised to hear Ethan and the woman were not husband and wife but brother and sister, locking eyes with him but then her gaze shifted to Teddy when she heard the other child trying to engage him. In response, Teddy did not acknowledge his presence; he continued turning in circles, as if the other child did not exist. Mia remained alert, vigilant and ready to intervene. At times like these, her mind automatically when on training mode, predicting and identifying both potential tantrums and teaching opportunities especially when they were away from home.

"Mommy!" Andrew whined, "The boy won't throw the balls back to me!"

The three adults turned to pay attention to the children. Andrew was throwing the soft balls at Teddy while he continued to walk in circles around the pit seemingly oblivious to the other child's presence.

Mia was about to say something to the boy when another child, a girl, came down the slide into the pit. The two kids immediately started throwing balls at each other until the girl grew tired and moved on to another activity. The girl' s mother was perched on one of the couches, surfing the net, not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Andy, keep the balls inside the pit, will you?" Suzanne faintly commanded with no clear expectation that her child was to actually do what she said. After all, throwing the balls outside the ball pit was part of the fun; it was as fun as diving, sliding and landing face down in the pit.

"Teddy is not purposely ignoring your son. He's autistic." Mia explained to Suzanne. She's found this to be the best approach especially in public even before others noticed anything strange about Teddy's behavior.

Suzanne tilted her head, just so. "Artistic?"

"No. I said he's autistic," Mia said, with a neutral expression. "In plain terms that means he has difficulty communicating with others."

"I know what autism is, I just misheard you," Suzanne said defensively even as she pulled out her phone to check a notification.

"Did you, really?" Mia said sweetly but continued on anyways even though the woman' s attention was now divided. "Like I was saying, Autism is a developmental disability which can significantly impair communication and can vary greatly from one child to the next. No two children behave exactly the same but most do have little or no eye contact, repetitive behaviors and are locked in a world all of their own...to one degree or another. Some say is a mysterious disorder but one thing is for sure, it' s a wide spectrum." She went on. " It's a spectrum because no two brains with autism are exactly alike."

Suzanne nodded politely as if she' d been listening intently when in fact her phone was consuming a big chunk of her attention.

"What does exactly does that mean in practical terms?" Ethan asked, interested. "Can Teddy speak and understand us?"

"No, he can't speak yet but I do believe he understands a great deal, probably more than we give him credit for. Teddy has some autistic traits but not all. For one, he doesn't imitate or make much eye contact. And even prefers to live in his own world but he's slowly coming out of his shell...and I have every hope in his recovery. He's very young and I certainly believe in the power of early intervention."

"Well, that sounds...very optimistic," Ethan said while grabbing some of the balls scattered around and throwing them into the ball pit. Andrew shrieked in delight, diving to catch them.

Mia smiled. "Teddy has been making steady progress lately," she added, still smiling and watching Suzanne go over to the ball pit to talk to her son. "I should know, I'm a therapist at the Son-Rise institute. Have you heard of it?"

"I can't say I have," Ethan admitted looking at Mia intently. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the ball his nephew threw in his direction and caught it with ease and threw it back at the boy, all without breaking eye contact. "Frankly, I don't know much about autism."

"That's okay." Mia lowered her gaze overpowered by the intensity of his gaze. Instinctively, she checked his left hand for a ring and was glad there was none. After what had happened with Marcus, she wasn't taking any chances. Darn it! She mentally slapped herself, she didn't come here looking for a relationship; in fact, she was not looking for a man, period.

Somehow, Ethan was able to multitask and continue talking to Mia while playing ball with Andrew until Teddy decided he was done and moved toward the swings, but then, he couldn't climb on the toddler swing by himself. Mia already knew what he wanted even before he came back to her and reached for her hand. Every time they came here it was the same routine. Teddy would spend some time on the slides and then walk around the ball pit several times and then finally he' d go for the swings. But this time, she wanted him to use the cards to communicate rather than simply pulling her hand.

"Hold on a sec, Ethan," she said. Determined not to miss this learning opportunity, she pulled out the deck of PECS cards and handed them to Teddy. "Can you show me, Teddy?"

By then, Andrew was done playing in the ball pit and raced to the swings with his mother behind him. Suzanne pushed her son on the swing, telling him to hold on tight. Mother and son chattered about what they would do when they got home; they would watch a movie and a snack and then later they were going to visit friends for the rest of the afternoon.

Teddy grunted in response to Mia's question, refusing to even look at the cards. He wanted Mia to take him to the swings and could not understand what was taking her so long.

"AH!" Teddy screeched, pulling on Mia's hand.

"Wait, look," Mia gently, re-directing him to the cards. She put the one with the picture of the swings on top and asked him again what he wanted, searching his eyes. Teddy made brief eye contact. "Teddy, show me what you want, " she repeated. She was looking for either a clear preference or a movement of the eye to indicate what he wanted. Since he wasn't doing it and he was getting really frustrated, she decided not to push him any further. "The swings? Do you want me to push you on the swings? Of course, yes, let's go to the swings," she smiled enthusiastically, hoping that next time he would show her the card that represented what he wanted.

After Mia helping Teddy climb into the roomy toddler swing, she made small talk with Suzanne while they pushed the kiddos on the swings. Mia found she had nothing in common with the woman and was almost glad whenever Andrew interrupted their conversation several times with his chatter, but then the boy soon grew tired and left to ride the push ride- on cars and Suzanne plopped down on a sofa with a magazine.

Instead of staying by his sister, Ethan went to stand by Mia while she continued to push Teddy on the swing. Mia welcomed him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. What were you saying?"

"Don't worry about it." He replied with a shrug. " I admire your dedication to your nephew...and you' re also his therapist?"

"I was in the beginning. But now his mother works with him mostly, except that now she' s away on her honeymoon." Mia felt compelled to clarify something before she missed her chance." Teddy's brain is wired differently. But different does NOT mean wrong or bad."

Ethan cocked his head, thoughtfully. "Yes, of course."

"You would be surprised how many people are quite shocked to hear that. But you know even the phrase 'special needs' carries a great deal of stigma. At the institute, we work hard to celebrate every child's individuality and try to understand what makes each child tick without making him or her feel deficient. Not everyone has to fit into a mold. Every day parents come to our institute after being told there's no hope and we're there to restore their hope and faith in their child. And while not every child recovers to the same degree, they all make progress. We empower parents by helping them relate to their child and that to me right there makes a world of difference. But at the end of the day, I believe the sky is the limit to what he can achieve." She paused to give him the opportunity to comment but he simply nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a TV commercial," she smirked.

"I didn't think that at all," he smirked back. "I love your optimism. But realistically, is it possible for a child to recover from autism?"

"Yes, absolutely. Although, every child is different. But you know, just because Teddy is different, does not mean less than. His parents and I believe in him and we're very optimistic about his future He has acceptance and unconditional love," she gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry... it seems like I just repeated myself."

"That's alright...actually, I think you explained everything quite well." He smiled. "And so, tell me, how do the cards work?"

Mia nodded, appreciating his interest. "PECS is a picture exchange communication system that a person with autism can use to communicate a request, a thought or idea using symbols or pictures. The cards provide extra visual support for Teddy. He's a busy little guy and he often gets overstimulated. When that happens he experiences a sensory overload and he has trouble processing competing information and impairs his ability to respond in socially accepted fashion. It' s like that movie, Bruce Almighty with Jim Carrey. Did you ever see it?" Mia said with a smile, remembering Ana; she was the one who was always making references to movies.

"Hmm...is that the one where God appears to this guy...?"

"Yes! Do you remember the scene where Bruce was receiving prayer requests, hundreds at a time and then the prayers became jumbled in his head and he couldn't make sense of any of them?"

Ethan cocked his head, thoughtfully and chuckled, "Oh, yeah."

"Well, imagine you're 2 or 3 years old and you sometimes don't understand what's going on because of your age...and now, to top it off, you're experiencing this sensory overload...and you can't really explain what's happening and then you have this mayor meltdown." She paused, waiting to see if he had something else to add before continuing. That's where the cards come in, they reduce frustration and communication struggles before a meltdown occurs. He can show me what he wants and I can show him what I want; I can also use the cards to show him what' s on our schedule for the day. At first, we start with simple pictures with familiar objects but as he progresses in the program and he starts initiating the interactions, he can move on to string cards together to form sentences and more complex ideas. We're hoping that the cards will facilitate the transition to spoken language," she paused. Ethan's interest had not wavered and she was impressed. "I hope I didn't bore you with too many details."

"Absolutely not. I find the subject fascinating." He replied studying her intently as she bent down to talk to Teddy and ask him if he was still enjoying swinging.

Mia's gaze shifted to where Suzanne was sitting. Another mother had arrived with a stroller and the two women appeared in to be in a deep conversation. Yet Mia caught Suzanne casting a glance in their direction. Through their brief eye contact, Mia realized Ehan' s sister was resenting the fact that Ethan was spending time with Mia and Teddy and not with her and Andrew.

"So tell me a bit about you," Mia said. "I feel like I've been monopolizing the conversation."

Ethan smiled. "There's not much to say. For once, my life is not nearly as interesting."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Believe or not, I'm just a boring man with a nine to five job in personnel recruitment."

Mia shook her head. "Boring? I don't believe that for a second. Your job requires you to be a good listener, which you clearly are...and also, you must be really good at reading people."

"Perhaps," he conceded with a smile and Mia had the distinct impression there wasn't a conceited bone in his body. "Well, let's see, what else. I live in San Francisco. Every time I'm in town I get together with my sister. She's all the family I have left. We were raised by our grandmother who passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear..."

Ethan gave her a small smile. "It's alright. She lived a long life, she was nearly ninety when she passed."

Right then, Teddy grew tired of swinging. He started making noises and attempting to climb out of his swing so Mia pulled him out of the swing and into her arms. "What is, it, Teddy, are you tired?" She asked him pulling out a PECS card with a picture of a young child rubbing his eyes next to his bed. A quick glance at her phone told her it was past his nap time already. Teddy got tearful and crankier by the second, which meant she didn't have much time.

Suzanne and the other mom were staring at them but Mia was too busy to care, gathering Teddy in her arms and getting ready to go.

"It looks like we need to go home," Mia spoke in one breath attempting to be heard above Teddy's bawling. "It was nice meeting you, Ethan."

"Mia, can you wait a second?" Ethan said anxiously. It was either now or never. In response, Mia put Teddy down on the floor and looked up at Ethan expectantly. "I hope you don't think I'm too forward...but would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow morning?"

Mia was speechless. Life was funny, wasn't? Who would have thought today would be the day she would finally meet someone-an unmarried man for a change ? And today of all days, for heaven's sake, just when she least expected it. And to think that when she woke up this morning it had seemed like just another ordinary morning.

She must have been daydreaming longer than she realized as Ethan was now looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"That would be lovely," Mia found herself saying in a bit of a daze.

"Perfect." He said fishing for his phone. "What's your number?"

Mia gave him the number, her hands full with Teddy and a Gucci diaper bag slung over her shoulder. She then waved goodbye to Suzanne and Ethan before heading out the door.

…...

Ethan promptly saved Mia' s number on his contact list. In the next moment, he found himself grinning like an Cheshire cat and staring after Mia as headed for the door.

"I hope you're not seriously going out on a date with that woman," Suzanne said to her brother once she was sure Mia was out of earshot.

Ethan cocked his head, suspiciously. "What's the problem?"

"That little boy..." Suzanne started, her nose wrinkled into a sneer. "Honestly, I can't imagine your little girlfriend and the boy in our circle of friends...I don't think I would want Andrew playing with him."

"C'mon Suzanne, give him a break. So he' s autistic. It's not like it' s contagious."

Suzanne gave him a doubtful look.

"C' mon, Suzie, think about it. History is full of people with autism, except back in the olden days they didn't have a name for it. Take Albert Einstein, he didn't learn to speak until he was four years old. And let' s not forget George Washington and Thomas Jefferson whom we now believe had learning disabilities. I once read an article about Mozart that said Mozart had ultra sensitive hearing and couldn't stand crowds he was often prone to odd behaviors like making animal sounds and doing acrobatics in public."

Suzanne decided to ignore the comment. "Maybe it' s not contagious... But what if Andrew started imitating the boy' s behaviors?"

"I don't think that's how it works." Ethan said, a little annoyed. He didn't like her exclusionist attitude. "Anyway, I like Mia and I have every intention of seeing her again."

….

Back at Escala

Mia was still thinking about Ethan when Teddy came and approached her and showed her a card from the deck with the picture of a cookie.

"Oh, my goodness, Teddy! A cookie!" Mia's voice rose in excitement. Teddy was looking straight at her and NOT just looking near her or around her as usual. In his eyes she saw a meaningful, purposeful glint. "Yes! You want a cookie!" In her excitement she decided to push him even further. "Teddy, can you say cookie?"

"Ootie," Teddy murmured, his voice so low Mia thought for a moment she must have imagined it. "Yes, yes, you want a cookie!" She celebrated, lifting him in her arms and flying him straight to the kitchen where Mrs. Jones was baking chocolate chip cookies. They smelled warm and sweet. " Gail, guess what, Teddy asked me for a cookie!"

Mrs. Jones let out a squeal of happiness. "A cookie? Oh, Yes, yes Mr. Teddy! Cookies coming right up," she rushed to serve him a platter of cookies, setting them on a small play table set up especially for Teddy in a corner of the large kitchen, away from foot traffic.

"Oh, thank you, Gail," Mia said. Her next words came out in a singsong, "Teddy, can you say thank you to Mrs. Jones?"

Teddy made a faint unintelligible sound and in the next second, he shoved a warm cookie in his mouth with gusto. Hmm...it was absolutely delicious.

Mrs. Jones accepted his mumbling as a thank you and replied, "Your welcome, sweetie," smiling at him. He looked adorable with cookie crumbs all over his angelic little face.

Mia sighed happily, she could hardly wait to tell Christian and Ana. This was a major breakthrough; Teddy had used the cards without any prompting to communicate what he wanted. Oh. Wait, maybe she should wait until they got back from their honeymoon. If she said something now, they might both want to rush home to Teddy and miss out on the rest of their honeymoon.

 **A/N:**

Next up: the honeymoon continues, I hope you' re not in a hurry for them to get to the drama back home :)

I got two stories waiting in the wings, both about 20 chapters long, absolutely no cheating.

The first one: romance, she's 18 and he's 7 yrs older, unique plot and setting, no subplots. Can't say too much for obvious reasons.

The second one: C & A are already married and in their mid twenties. C has a secret he' s never shared, what will A do when she discovers it? Loosely based on a novel but with an interesting twist.

1) I'm interested in the first story.

2) I'm interested in the second story.

3) Both.

4) Not interested.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:**

 **I'm blown away by your response to the poll, I wasn't expecting such a big turnout. Most of you voted for both stories which is really good news to me ! Please know, your vote of confidence is truly appreciated.**

Btw, there was some confusion as to Christian's age in the first story. He' s 25, not 7, that would have been really weird. Anyway, my bad. I should have just said he was 25 and not throw a 7 in the mix. Story 1 would have received more votes, I think. There' s still time to vote if you want to reconsider ( yes, you can vote again, hehe).

As to the new story, even though I normally write one chapter at a time, my plan is to write the first few chapters before I post the first one. And then I'm going to do my best to regularly update this one and the new one **. Btw, I'm looking for a Beta with a fast turnaround time so I can be more productive by spending less time editing and more time writing.** Someone asked about a preview, I don't know, we' ll see. I will keep you posted on here for sure.

* * *

Chapter Forty-three

Jet lag, combined with the warm, humid environment caused Ana to doze off after enjoying a light evening meal in the outdoor terrace. Her head continually lost the struggle to stay upright only to be awakened by the suddenness of her chin dropping to her chest. Christian then insisted they take a long nap to reset their body clocks. Ana didn't remember much after that except her struggling to stay upright as Christian undressed her. She felt the bed almost lazily reach up to envelop her back and legs, just as her head sank into a fluffy pillow. The last thing she remembered was the soothing sound of the Indian Ocean as Christian came to bed, wrapping his arms around her, her back pressing against his chest and his chin resting on top of her head, breathing in her scent. After that, she drifted into an early even nap which lasted close to fifteen hours. Christian must have fallen asleep soon after that.

Ana woke up shortly after six to the faint sound of the ocean muffled by the air conditioning. Not wanting to wake Christian, she carefully extricated herself from his embrace, used the bathroom, and splashed cold water on her face. Next, she slipped into a white robe. The ocean-facing sliding glass door seemed to beckon her. Stepping out onto the deck, she climbed down the steps a small section of grass, facing the humid warmth of the offshore breeze. Her bare feet took her down the embankment and onto the beach.

At the water' s edge, the thinning remnants of each wave drizzled warm water over her feet in an enjoyable way as she' d expected the water to be colder. And so she relished the the sense of cleansing and the white foamy surge of wet sand that made its way between each toe, receding each time, clear water gently rinsing the top of her feet. The cycle happened again and again. Simple and incredibly gratifying.

She looked up at the untamed waves slamming in some kind of rhythm against the snow-white beach, and caught her breath at the sight. The view that presented itself beyond the warm waters was simply magic. And she felt privileged to witness the brilliant rust and orange hues of the African sunrise. She smiled at the beauty of the moment captured on a wild, untamed continent. It was mind boggling. It was hard to believe; she was in another world, far, far away from home.

She closed her eyes, her mind engaged in calm concentration when she became aware of another presence coming from the opposite direction she came from.

Christian, she thought, feeling immediately guilty for taking off without leaving him a note, but she had not intended to be gone this long. She had meant to step outside to enjoy the beauty of their surroundings. Somehow, she' d lost track of time.

But then, as the person got closer, she realized it couldn't possibly be Christian. This person was shorter, much shorter. Ana held her breath in surprise; after all this supposed to be a private beach and it was probably too far of a distance for the guests of the other bungalows to walk . The arrival of this person-whoever happened to be- rudely brought her back to the immediacy of the moment.

She squinted against the sun and shaded her eyes with her hand as the figure moved closer to her. He or she was carrying some object in her (his) hands. And she was temporarily blinded by his or her movements which exuded a form of vibrant energy.

Seemingly out of nowhere a little boy stepped into view. He was probably seven or eight years old, tanned skin, clad in a long pair of swimming trunks and barefoot. He was carrying a tan knapsack slung across his chest.

"Hello." She smiled at the child who blinked at her with enormous brown eyes as though he'd seen a ghost. At once, the boy started backing away from her.

"Don't be scared. Are you lost? Did you lose your mother?" She said, praying the boy spoke English.

"Hey, wait," Ana called. A child this young shouldn't be out and about all alone on the beach, she thought.

Ana heard the boy laugh as he sprinted across the wide flat beach. She ran after him along the water's edge, wet sand closing around her feet as cold as clay. Soon she was trailing far behind as this boy happened to be faster than the wind. The blistering morning sun beat down on her bare head, turning her skin into a flushed pink. Trickles of the tickling, salty moisture ran down her hot face, pooling behind her knees and in between her breasts. What a fool she'd been to leave their bungalow in this stupid terry cotton robe. She couldn't even take it of; all she was wearing underneath the robe was silky lingerie-a ridiculously sexy babydoll-probably the only thing Christian could find last night and which she hadn't bothered to change out of before she had the 'bright idea' to venture out to the beach.

Looking ahead the deserted beach, her legs felt wobbly and she had to stop. There was no shade in sight; the heat and humidity were stupefying. Oh, Lord, she couldn't push herself any further. She had to go back. Christian. He was probably awake by now wondering where she was. She made a 180 degree turn, intending to turn back but the sticky heat sapped her strength and made the ground sway under her feet, too dizzy to take another step forward. This can' t be happening, she thought and in the next moment, she lost consciousness.

She awakened with her head feeling so heavy she couldn't lift it; she stayed there resting in the damp sand looking up into the sky. Slowly, the boy's face came into full view, leaning into her. He said something to her but she didn't understand.

Why did you run away? She wanted to ask him but she couldn't speak. She studied him instead. He was sitting right beside her in the sand, criss cross applesauce like a good little boy in Sunday school. She noticed he had a dot tattoed to his ankle and another one on his shoulder.

"You got a dot right there," she said at last, still groggy, pointing at his bare shoulder and shading her eyes with her other arm.

"It's for good luck," the boy said and Ana smiled, glad he spoke English.

"What's your name?"

"Andre."

At last Ana was able to sit up. She asked him more questions but he didn't answer. Instead, he pulled out of his knapsack a clear square container, the kind that had a plastic spoon folded on the inside of the lid.

"You need to eat," Andre murmured with a British accent, offering her the container and the spoon. The expression on his face was pure, angelic, surreal. "Mum says this heals the body."

Ana squinted against the bright sun. "What is it?"

"It's dessert. It's called Coco de Mer."

Ana's face broke into a huge grin as she took the container from the boy. What were the odds? So this was why she felt compelled to venture to the beach this morning so she could meet Andre. It was destiny calling!

"Hmm...this is heavenly!" She was surprised to discover the fruit had the exact same texture as her grandma's homemade rice pudding, except it was coconut flavored with a sprinkle of mint and a pinch of citrus.

"Are you better?" Andre asked once Ana finished off every single bit of the dessert. She licked the spoon before handing it back to him along with the tuperware.

"Yes, yes. Thank you," she smiled brightly. In the next moment, Andre sprinted toward the beach. "Hey, where are you going?" She called, rising to her feet.

He was gone in the blink of an eye, and for a stunned moment she wondered if the boy had been a figment of her overactive imagination. But then, that would mean she had imagined the whole incident, including consuming the coveted Coco de Mer. No way Jose, this happened for real.

A few minutes later, she was back on her feet and within a short distance of the bungalow. Amazingly, she was now feeling incredible energized despite the heat and humidity, she realized, as she stepped back onto the small section of grass right before the short steps to the upper deck. That's when she saw him, standing above her on the deck, cell-phone in hand and with an alarmed expression on his face.

"Ana!" He called and in the next moment, she caught sight of him breathing a sigh of relief. "Where the fuck did you go?" He snapped. Christian only used that kind of language when he was pissed which didn't happen all that often and so her eyes widened in surprise.

" I went for a short walk...I didn't mean to...I just-" she trailed off as she climbed up the steps to meet him.

Christian stared at her with a clenched jaw. "I gotta call Taylor back. I was worried sick! How could you do this to me? You should have left me a note!"

"Christian, I'm sorry."

"Never do that again, do you understand?" He demanded, holding her by the shoulders.

"I won't...I promise," she murmured. "There was this little boy at the beach, I ran after him, I don't know, I was worried... and then I got really hot...I felt like I was suffocating and I fainted."

 _Fainted?_

Christian's brow lifted in surprise. _This could only mean one thing. She was pregnant!_ His expression instantly brightened, the thought of her possibly carrying HIS see erased any trace of irritation. They hadn't been using any birth control since their trip to Michigan so the possibility was very real.

"You need a doctor," he murmured leading her back to their bungalow and slipping into bossy mode. "Here, drink some cold water and hop into bed," he said handing her a glass of iced water.

"Oh, Christian, I'm okay. You don't need to fuss over me, really," she waved her hand in a not-to- worry gesture while draining her glass.

He smirked at that. "Then, who the hell is going to fuss over you? That's my job as your husband," he said before dialing the resort manager and requesting a doctor.

"I think I just got too hot in this robe," she said, slipping out of the robe and throwing it into the laundry cart. At once, his gaze drifted down her body clad in her skimpy silk gown and Ana felt herself blush.

Christian shook his head, willing himself to put his lustful thoughts aside, and guided her back to bed.

"Christian!" She giggled as he shooed her back to bed. "I'm fine, really," she added as she plopped down on the bed and inhaled faint the scent of the satiny sheets.

He stared at her. His beautiful wife. "Ana..." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you, um?" He murmured in a playful tone, caressing her cheek. "what if it turns out that you're pregnant?"

Ana held her breath, locking eyes with him. A honeymoon baby? Ah. She couldn't think of anything more romantic than that. Except that in this case IF it was true—it was more like a pre-honeymoon baby.

 _Oh, Christian..._

"There was a cute little boy on the beach," Ana said with a dreamy expression, turning on her side and Christian sat next to her on the edge of the bed, ready to listen. "He started running away and I ran after him...and I fainted. When I woke up, he was there by me. He told me his name was Andre and he gave me homemade pudding Coco-de-Mer he was carrying in his knapsack." She paused for dramatic effect. "Oh, Christian, it was absolutely delicious. The best dessert I've ever had!"

"Wait...wait a minute." He looked at her with an alarmed expression. "Ana! Did you say _homemade_?"

In the next moment, there was a knock on their door. It was Taylor-security detail had been keeping discreet watch from the villa next door. Christian talked to him for a few minutes in the foyer while Ana relaxed in bed. Nothing like the feeling of resting with no timelines, no agendas burning in the back of her mind. She could just stay in bed and lounge for as long as she wanted to.

Minutes later, she heard the front door close and Christian came back ready to pick up where he left off.

"Ana, you ate something homemade from a local?" His tone was laced with disapproval.

In turn, Ana shook her head with disbelief. "Did you hear the rest of what I said? I had Coco-de-Mer pudding!" She pursed her lips. How could he not see the significance? "Hello?"

Christian made a face. "How do you know that's what you ate? It could have been anything!"

"Christian, stop being so paranoid and overprotective and for once have some faith in human kind." She half-scolded him. "A little boy gave it to me, a seven year old. He said his mom made it at home."

"I still don't approve," he retorted, rising to his feet. "I'm taking a quick shower. Oh, and the doctor is on her way." He added. Boy, those few minutes he' d been outside looking for Ana had made his skin hot and sweaty. He was still mildly annoyed, he still felt one could never be too careful when traveling outside the US. He was thinking about the number of illnesses that could be spread by contaminated food and water. And even though he understood how excited Ana was to eat the darn coconut, he wished it had been prepared and served by the resort personnel instead. And no, he wasn't being paranoid and overprotective, he was being reasonable.

The doctor in question turned out to be a female doctor, an expatriate from the United States. She had been working in Seychelles for over twenty years and was quite familiar with the locals and the culture. She was polite and friendly and clad in a standard doctor's attire. When she first arrived, she sat with Ana and Christian in the sitting room and just made conversation with them as though she was paying them a social visit and she had ALL the time in the world to socialize. And since the breakfast they ordered—more food than they could possibly eat- arrived shortly after her arrival, the doctor accepted their invitation and the three of them ate together while they talked.

The doctor became very interested in Ana's encounter with Andre and quickly dismissed the notion that perhaps the whole episode had been a mirage or something Ana dreamed up while she was unconscious.

"The details are realistic," she said with a pointed look, "the tattoos the boy had on his shoulder and ankle are consistent with local traditions. People here are very superstitious, although they will flat out deny it. Even though more than 90% of the population is Catholic Christianity does not approve of pagan superstitions. Still, people wear the dots on their shoulder and ankles and grow plants outside the four corners of their house to ward off ghosts from entering their homes," she smiled fondly, "and they do it in a charming sort of way, it's hard to explain."

" I still would rather Ana stick with foods approved by the FDA, if you know what I mean," Christian mumbled.

The doctor gave them a small smile. "I think Ana is a very lucky woman. Coco de Mer is highly regulated and only the locals who have the palm tree growing in their backyard are allowed to serve dishes and share with others as long as they don't sell it for profit."

Christian furrowed his brow, his mind already plotting the way he could get hold of a couple of seeds to take back home with him. "Where else can we get a taste of this mighty fruit?"

"For that, you will need to go Valle de Mai where Coco-de-Mer is queen of the forest, the island is filled with some of the world's rarest birds."

Noting that the doctor ate but had nothing to drink, Ana asked the doctor if she wanted a drink moving over to their well-stocked refrigerator. "There's fruit punch, soda, juice, mineral water, flavored water?"

"No, thanks, I'm good." The doctor smiled studying Ana. She was wearing no makeup except for lipstick and yet there was a healthy glow to her skin. "So my dear, how are you feeling?"

Ana shrugged one shoulder and smiled. "I've never felt better."

"Your fainting spell might be due to a heatstroke. Today happens to be particularly humid but I will do an examination and rule out other causes." She stood and Ana took that as a cue that it was time to go into the bedroom.

Ana looked over at Christian, locking eyes with him. They both rose to their feet and their bodies naturally gravitated toward one another to meet in a warm embrace.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey," he said kissing the top of her forehead tenderly. The unspoken question filled the air and they were both beyond excited at the possibility of conception. And yet, at the same time, they were also trying their hardest not to get too excited in case they were disappointed.

"Mr. Grey... I love you too...I love you so much," she murmured in a thin voice, pecking his lips before heading for the master suite with the doctor.

"So a small child brought you the gift of Coco de Mer," the doctor said while pulling out of her bag a stethoscope and a blood pressure monitor. She then waited until Ana was in bed to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. "Legend has it that a couple who consumes the fruit will be blessed with a child."

"You mean it has to be both...not just the woman? Ana practically slapped herself. Of course. It made sense.

"It takes two to tango, doesn't it? The doctor let out a laugh and Ana chuckled. "By the way, when was your last menstrual period?" She asked while taking Ana's blood pressure.

"Two weeks ago." She said distractedly, thinking they needed to find a way for Christian to eat the coveted fruit before they left the island.

"Well, that puts you right in the middle of your cycle, which makes it the ideal time for conception. But we'll do a pregnancy test anyway just in case conception has already taken place."

…...

Christian knew the results as soon as his eyes met Ana's. "Hey, baby, it's okay," he murmured softly and she nodded quietly. Even though she was disappointed, she was full of hope. It was still possible she had already conceived and it was too early to call, the doctor told her.

"She's in fine health. Blood pressure is good, a little on the low side but that just means she needs to keep hydrated in this weather. Her fainting spell was most likely the result of a heatstroke. She was out in the sun running," the doctor said to Christian and then her gaze shifted to Ana, "Just make sure you don't do that again and keep really hydrated even if you don't feel like drinking."

"Thank you, doctor," Christian said offering his hand for a handshake. The doctor nodded and shook his hand. She started walking towards the door and then turned around, facing them with a motherly smile.

"Oh, almost forgot. My son and daughter- in- law are having a get together tonight at their house in Valle de mai. She makes the best coco-de-Mer treats on the planet. Would you like to come? She would love having you."

"Oh, that's so kind of you, but we wouldn't want to impose," Ana replied.

"You wouldn't be, not at all. My daughter-in-law is a native of these islands and loves entertaining tourists. The more the merrier is her motto."

"Okay, yes, we've be delighted," Ana said, smiling.

….

Setting: GEH

Martina opened the door into Carrick's ultra-spacious office with floor-to-ceiling windows and stepped aside for Ray to enter. He nearly let out a whistle as he took in the view of the bustling city an his gaze shifted to his in-laws, their faces filled with natural light coming from the windows.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me."

Carrick nodded and motioned for him to take a seat in the seating area across from where he and Grace were sitting. The area was furnished with three loveseats facing one another.

"Mr. Steele, nice seeing you again."

Ray cleared his throat before bridging the distance between them. "Mr and Mrs. Grey," he mumbled politely before taking a seat in the small two seat sofa. From the get go, he realized their attitude toward him was guarded and he had to find a way to break the ice fast. "First of all, thanks again for seeing me on a such a short notice," he reiterated. "I'm returning to Ottawa in a couple of days."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Oh...so you won't be waiting for Ana to return from her honeymoon?"

"They'll be coming back next Thursday," Carrick was quick to inform him.

Ray gave them an apologetic look and cleared his throat again before speaking. "I'm afraid I can't stay. I have... obligations."

Grace and Carrick exchanged a look. "Oh," Carrick murmured in a questioning tone. The implication hung in the air. It was clear that for them whatever 'obligations' Ray was referring to did not supersede his role as Ana's father.

Ray immediately saw this as his golden opportunity to apologize. "Please accept my apologies for showing up the way I did at the wedding. He cleared his throat again, taking his time to think about his next words before continuing. "I didn't realize Annie would be so upset..."

Grace and Carrick exchanged a look of utter disbelief. "So...uh...you thought she would jump into your arms like Little Orphan Annie at being reunited with daddy Warbucks?"

Ray looked away, embarrassed.

"Ana is a woman, not a child," Grace spoke again in a curt voice. "And it's every woman's dream for her wedding day to be perfect in every respect. And that certainly doesn't include a dramatic long lost daddy reunion." She shook her head, thinking, why did this man have to be so clueless?

"Yes," Ray said with a pained expression. "And again, I apologize for any...any discomfort I may have caused.

An awkward silence followed. Ray prayed for the courage to push past his own discomfort to say what he came here to say.

"I am truly sorry," he reiterated. Something in his expression must have touched Carrick Grey but it seemed to cause in Grace the opposite reaction.

"In all honesty, your situation was difficult," Carrick said with sudden empathy. "I don't know what I would have done in your situation...I mean, if I had been kept from being in contact with my children when they were young."

"However, Carla kept you informed of Ana's 'milestones' as you said at the party," Grace stated pointedly.

"She did," Ray said with a forced smile. "In her own screwed up way, she seemed to enjoy keeping me in the loop."

"So you knew about Ana's first wedding? And her giving birth to Teddy?" Grace questioned and Ray almost kicked himself. He should have seen that coming; he opened his mouth to say something but only a raspy, croaking sound came out. "And yet you didn't feel compelled to make an appearance at any of those two events?

"I—I couldn't!" Ray quickly spoke. He looked like a deer stuck in the headlights.

Both Grace and Carrick gave him a sharp 'why-not? Look.

 _Dammit_! Ray shook his head, he really had no choice at this point but come right out with the truth. He opened his mouth to speak but Grace was quick to beat him to it.

"Ana is a wonderful girl. She's loving, she's every mother-in-law's dream. And she's so wonderful with Teddy, it's amazing to see." She went on with excitement in her voice, "and now with all the progress he's been making," she hesitated, realizing that she didn't know how much Ray knew about Ana's life.

"Progress?" Ray cock his head. "What do you mean?"

"Wait. Didn't Carla stay in touch?" Carrick said.

"She did," Ray said emphatically, raising his brows, "she wrote more in the first ten years but then not that much after that. I think she derived some pleasure out of writing her heart out and calling me every name in the book but then the letters tapered off."

"Teddy is autistic." Grace said matter-of-factly.

Ray's stared back, speechless. It took him only a moment to make the connection. After Carla had informed him of the wedding a couple of weeks ago, he'd googled the Greys and learned of their various assets and connections including Son-Rise. Aha. So that's how Ana came into contact with this filthy rich family. It all made sense now.

"He's a great kid though, he loves to laugh," Carrick added.

Grace nodded in agreement. She loved the little guy to the moon and back. "And he's making tons of progress. He's starting to communicate with us. We're so proud of him."

"But...it must be tough...for Ana I mean," Ray cocked his head, wheels turning. Carla hadn't shared anything about Teddy' s condition for a reason . Come to think of it, all these years, the woman had only shared the good and glossed over the bad news in her letters like Ana's troubled marriage to Derek. It was as if she was a contestant on a game show, out to prove how well Ana was doing without him in her life.

"Ana is the most wonderful mother," Grace said. She then went on to mention her internship at the Institute and her work with Teddy.

Ray listened carefully. This was going to be harder than he thought, but there was no getting around it, he had to get it out in the open, the sooner the better. "I have Multiple Sclerosis, the progressive type." he said suddenly. "Right now I'm experiencing progressive muscle weakness in my legs and arms. "

Grace and Carrick sat in stunned silence for what seemed like a whole minute. They were at a point in their lives where they didn't really want to be reminded of their own frailty as they approached their golden years.

Ray looked extremely tired, as though he'd suddenly aged a decade older than his sixty-two years. "I got diagnosed a year ago. In Canada I have good health care but I don't qualify for a home aide medical assistant which I've been told I will need at some point if my condition continues to worsen," Ray said matter-of-factly. "Truth is, I don't have anybody to help me except Ana."

"But what about your second wife?" Grace asked pointedly. She couldn't help but picture Ana as a child begging her daddy to stay and then watching him drive off with the other woman. Poor Ana. It must have been absolutely devastating for her father to leave her behind without even giving her the chance to adjust to the idea.

Ray's gaze dropped. He'd actually never re-married. What's more, he'd been separated and living alone for the past couple of years. "I live alone now and my son is still in high school ..I can't really expect him to look after me, it would be too much of a burden." Truth was, he and his son didn't really get along.

But apparently NOT too much of a burden for Ana, Grace thought. "I'm sorry to hear of your health condition," she said instead.

"Perhaps we can refer you to doctors friends of mine?" Carrick offered. "I'm sure they'll refer you to the best specialists."

Ray smiled an embarrassed smile. "I'm afraid I won't be able to afford..."

"Nonsense, please," Carrick raised hand to signal Ray to stop. "I don't want to hear another word about money. You're Ana's father, we are family now. So if I were you, I would stay put and forget about returning to Canada anytime soon."

"I-I don't know what to say, that is so awfully generous of you," Ray mumbled, his voice all choked up. With a trembling hand, he reached for the pocket in his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "Thank you so much. I guess I will stay," he added in a humbled tone.

Carrick and Grace nodded in response. Naturally, it wasn't until after Ray had left the office that husband and wife gave free rein to their thoughts.

"I find interesting that he came here with the story of his illness but at no point did he express sorrow over his lost years with Ana or seemed concerned about Ana or Teddy. I thought it was strange how he didn't say a word as to how he's going to redeem and renew his relationship with Ana...you would think that would be foremost on his mind." Almost as soon as he said the words, Carrick second guessed himself. "What do you think, Grace, am I being too judgmental here?"

"I feel sorry for the man, although some would call it karma, some would call it justice. He left his wife and daughter for another woman and now he has nobody to care for him in his time of need."

"Do you think his health condition is that serious?"

"His hand was shaking and his movements were a little uncoordinated," Grace mused. "I wonder how Ana will feel when she comes back from her honeymoon and realizes that her father is here to stay."

"And that he' s going to need nursing care AND financial assistance."

"We should tell her about her father so that she's not surprised."

"Yes, of course. But we'll wait until the day they're due to come back. Ana and Christian deserve to enjoy their honeymoon to the fullest."

 **A/N** :

Ps. All facts about Seychelles and Coco de Mer are true facts. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	44. Chapter 44

****A/N:****

 **IMPORTANT: This chapter is a re-post. I originally posted this chapter two days ago and deleted it for editing two hours after posting. If you think you read it, read it again as there are now five or six lines of NEW dialogue at the end of the chapter plus other minor changes.**

For this chapter I borrowed a little bit from Freed, page 315. CTHEWOODS: We will come back to Elliot and Kate once our couple returns home in the next chapter or the one after that.

Many thanks to Calicutie77 for betaing this chapter. You really helped me get some pre-writing done for my new story and update this one in the same amount of time. Your comments also helped me flesh out the chapter. I can't thank you enough!

 **ANY mistakes are still mine!**

* * *

Chapter forty-four

While Christian exchanged a few more pleasantries with the doctor, Ana studied him with veiled eyes. He really was gorgeous wasn't he? Watching him intently made her feel wet down there. She was feeling horny. Hornier than usual and it wasn't just because they were on their honeymoon and they had made love pretty much nonstop. This was something else, this was a burning feeling deeper than anything she'd ever known. It's Coco-de-mer, she thought, recalling that it was supposed to be the best aphrodisiac...come to think of it, ever since she had it at the beach she'd been feeling energized, better than ever. It was as if she could conquer the world. Powerful, yes, she felt incredibly powerful and amazingly bold.

She didn't have to say a word. Christian knew what she wanted the minute he closed the door behind him; she jumped up on him, wrapped her arms around his neck and both legs around his waist. "Alone at last, Mr. Grey!" She grinned. Then she proceeded to kiss every inch of his beautiful face. This was her Christian, her husband, her at times-overbearing control freak, her lover, the love of her life. In response, Christian made a low, sexy sound in his throat and was by her side in two seconds flat. He started attacking her earlobe in all the places she loved. "Tell me what you want, Mrs. Grey?"

"Play kinky," she breathed in his ear in an incredibly bold move, thinking of the handcuffs of the other day. Just thinking about it was such a turn on.

"Oh, Ana," he mumbled, kissing her everywhere with fervent need. They're both all hands and tongues and taste, quick and urgent. "How kinky?"

She inhaled sharply in response, suddenly feeling like a timid schoolgirl.

"Blindfold?" He cocked his head just so at her slight hesitation. "No handcuffs, just blindfold only. You wear it for as long as you want to." He then moved to the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulled out a silky blindfold and threw it at her. She caught it with a chuckle.

The blindfold was softer than she'd imagined on one side and the other side was leather. So, he was all prepared, wasn't he? She was gonna have to see what else he had in that drawer of his.

"I'll put it on myself if you don't mind," she said crawling across the bed and meeting him where he stood by the nightstand. He smirked at that and she gave him a long sultry look before tying the blindfold across her eyes and kneeling on the bed in front of him. Her fingers felt the leather on the outside and lingered. The leather, in conjunction with the silky lining, got her blood pulsating deep and slow, making her feel a tantalizing heat between her thighs.

"Here, drink," he said reaching for a glass of water on her nightstand. She drained it, remembering how amazing it felt last time time her bladder was full. "You're shaking," he said as he took the glass from her hand and set it down.

Ana turned in the direction of his sultry voice and the realization of not being able to see his face excited her beyond her wildest dreams. "I know," she murmured softly.

"I love this," he murmured, his breath next to her neck, warm and inviting and she breathed in his scent. He filled her senses, her body, her soul. He then started undressing her slowly, one garment at a time as if he had all the time in the world. He stopped short of her thong underwear. Then he skated a finger over the barely there underwear, and edged it past it to the wet heat of her sex. He shoved his finger deep and kissed her, shocking her into an explosive orgasm that surprised both of them.

She trembled and rubbed herself up against his hand, her clit full and slick. "Oh, God, Christian, that was amazing."

"Hmm...yes, but we're just getting started."

She chewed her lower lip, so he replaced her bite with a kiss, smoothing the sting. The kiss became carnal in a second, making his dick rock hard and aching.

Pushing her down on the bed, he quickly stripped down. Her hearing picked up the sound of the zipper and the rest stayed in her imagination. She gasped when she felt him lower himself above her. He grabbed her hands, pinned them down to the bed, arms spread wide, while resting his full body weight on her, completely subduing her.

Ana tried to say his name but she was breathless, wild with need. The blindfold, she supposed. A feeling of utter helplessness and desire surged through her bloodstream. Her breathing turned into a series of high-pitched whimpers, faster and harder she rolled her hips against him.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard," he murmured, leaning back and letting go of her hands, lifting her thighs to line up his cock to her entrance. He watched her expression as he slowly slid inside of her. Aw. Her mouth parted and she arched up off the bed making her tits a great temptation. He grabbed one of them and pulled her nipple as far as he thought he could without hurting her, all while thrusting into her with long, delicious strokes. And then, releasing her breast from his mouth, he buried his head on her shoulder for a moment. She gasped, she'd never felt so needy and desperate.

Her palms smoothed up his chest and around the back of his neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair in order to drag his face toward hers. Wanting to see her eyes more than anything, he removed the blindfold and heard her labored gasp. Their eyes locked with an intense longing before ending in a passionate kiss as he continued thrusting into her over and over again with a relentless, crazed rhythm.

She whimpered, half-crazy with need—the pressing tightness of her bladder- her legs tightening around his ass, holding him deep inside of her, as his rhythm slowed into deeper thrusts. Too shy to put into words, she begged with her body for a quick release but he wanted it to last even longer. She continued to whimper incoherently. Somehow, she managed to prop herself up on her elbows and her gaze locked to where they were joined. He grinned and gave her clit a pinch and she fell back on the bed yelling out his name, her pussy pulsating into a series of tremors. Her back arched and she clenched around him so darn hard that he had no choice but to join her and come deep inside her tight bundle of heat with something that sounded like a growl.

"I can feel you, so nice and warm," she mumbled as her body continued to convulse in long shocks of pleasure. He arched upward, moaning deeply, and she felt his seed.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him toward her and buried her face against his shoulder. He was still hard deep inside of her. He eased onto his side, bringing her with him, still remaining deep inside.

"Pinch me, will you? She mumbled softly.

"Why?"

"I don't know...I just want to know that I'm not dreaming."

"Of course you're not dreaming." He murmured, stroking her hair away from her face. "You're here with me in Seychelles...on our honeymoon."

"I just can't believe it sometimes," she sighed. He eased completely out of her.

"And what?" He teased. "You can't believe you're not bored with me yet?"

Ana rolled her eyes and playfully swatted his forearm. "Very funny." She had no idea why every once in a while he had to make a remark along those lines; it was as if a part of him didn't think he deserved to be happy. "I'm so happy with you, Christian. I enjoy your company so much. I feel like I've known you all my life and yet...at the same time, it's like almost every day I discover something new about you."

"Is this your way of telling me the sex was absolutely out-of-this world amazing?"

She swatted his arm again. "YES IT WAS!" She grinned, in a loud exuberant voice. "And I'm prepared to shout it to the whole wide world if you want!"

* * *

….

Later that evening at the dinner party

Doctor Sullivan greeted them warmly when they arrived. Even though it was her daughter-in-law's house, she was the one formally hosting the party. The daughter-in-law, they learned, was a native born to British parents. Her name was Fiona and her husband (Doctor Sullivan's son) was a stern looking man named George.

After introducing them to the rest of her family, Doctor Sullivan took them on a tour of the house. The house was an ancient beauty, built in French Colonial style on a large plantation of coconuts. It had a covered front porch and floor to ceiling windows. The décor reflected the simplicity and charm of the Creole life as it was in the beginning of the 20th century. Ana felt particularly drawn to the sitting room which was the socialization center of the home and had a wooden chess table with glass-like chess pieces.

"Doctor Sullivan," Ana said as she watched Andre run off to the front porch with a group of kids of different ages.

"Please just call me Joy."

Ana nodded looking at the children. "That's him," she stated. "Andre, the boy at the beach."

"The tall boy? He's my grandson. Hmm... I don't remember you saying his name was Andre."

"Thank goodness he's alright." Christian said. Taylor and his crew had looked for him this morning but couldn't find him. Of course, here they didn't have the same resources they had back at home. Being in a foreign country was a bit of a disadvantage.

"That boy! Wait until his mother finds out he was out at the beach by himself." Joy said, shaking her head.

"Oh, no...please don't...I don't want to get him in trouble," Ana said.

"It's okay. He needs a little discipline every once in a while," Joy replied moving over to the sliding glass door to call the boy back inside.

Ana couldn't agree more. She once took a CPR course with an instructor who'd insisted that children—-even teenagers- should never be left unattended near bodies of water. She'd gone on to explain that with teenagers in particular, many diving accidents could be prevented just by having one adult present.

"I have the feeling Joy won't be too tough on him," Christian said watching Joy chastise Andre from a distance. The boy's response was respectful; he lowered his head and listened without trying to defend himself or interrupting. When Joy was done, she took her grandson by the hand and walked over to Ana and Christian.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ana said to the boy. "You took off running and I was worried about you, you know."

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey are American tourists," Joy said to her grandson. She furrowed her brow when the boy remained silent. "Where are your manners, boy?"

"Pleased to meet you," Andre said bowing his head respectfully and the doctor smiled approvingly.

Ana smiled at the boy. "Hi, again. You can call me Ana."

"Nice meeting you, Andre." Christian said. "I've heard quite a bit about you," he smirked. "Apparently you're quite the runner."

"Please don't tell my mum," Andre pleaded, his gaze shifting between Ana, Christian and his grandmother. Ana had the strong feeling that his mother ruled with an iron hand.

"Okay, listen. I won't tell her this time...but if I hear something like this happening again," Joy started.

"Never again, Grammy!" Andre promised.

"Alrighty you go on and play," Joy said with a benevolent smile.

After that, the good doctor introduced Ana and Christian to other people and explained that in Seychelles food was the center of daily life and it functioned to bring people together and strengthened their sense of belonging.

Dinner was buffet style. Probably because there were at least fifty guests total and formal sitting arrangements were out of the question. In addition, according to Joy, only half of the guests had been formally invited and the other half had dropped by say hello and wound up staying for dinner. Everyone sat or stood where they felt more comfortable in a relaxed atmosphere. Ana and Christian found a secluded spot on a loveseat near a colorful fish tank.

Ana cherished the opportunity to sample a broad range of creole cuisine so there was a bit of everything on her plate. Of all the dishes she tried, she loved the chicken curry and aubergine fritters (eggplant) prepared with tangy sheep's cheese and honey. Christian went for fish dishes and anchovies. The fish however, was incredibly fishy and incredibly salty at the same time.

"Oh, my gosh," Ana murmured under her breath, turning her face in a different direction as to not offend their hosts. "This is WAY too salty for you, mister," she said to Christian referring to the salty fish. This was going to send his blood pressure through the roof.

"Oh, c'mon, Ana, we're on vacation," he mumbled. His normal diet was so salt restricted this was simply amazing. He ignored her and ate a forkful of anchovies.

She furrowed her brow, pouting. "You're...being a bad boy."

"What? So...you don't like bad boys now?"

She decided to switch tactics. "Ah. You're not really bad and you know it."

"You know you just contradicted yourself, right? Alright. Humor me, how can you be so sure I'm not bad?"

"For one thing, you're a cop."

"Yeah," he pointed his finger like a gun at a potted plant. "And I get to shoot people. Bang!"

Ana smiled, seeing through his humor. "And you also pull drunk drivers off the road."

"That I certainly do," he said proudly.

Her smile quickly faded as she thought of something she'd been meaning to ask. "I never asked you but...did you ever have to shoot someone?" Almost as soon as she said the words, she regretted it. The question was heavy and this was not the time or the place.

Christian shrugged one shoulder. "Technically, I'm not really a cop. I'm a ride along partner. Quite honestly, I've never been too fond of guns..." He looked away. Yes, there had been a time when he'd had to shoot somebody, but he couldn't talk about that right now.

Ana knew there was something he was not telling her but decided not to push it. She knew the only reason he'd joined the police force was his personal battle against drunk driving.

Shortly after that, they went back to mingling with other guests. They met a Brittish woman named Laura who was writing a biography about plantation owner Henri Duban, descendant of Auguste Duban, whose first child had died as a toddler in 1860. According to legend, the child still haunts the plantation now turned hotel. There had been tourists reporting sightings of the child bouncing on beds, both laughing and crying.

"Right now, I'm piecing together family artifacts and photographs that can be exhibited at the hotel. But you know, what I find most amazing is that there are so many oral stories centered around ghosts in this part of the world and hardly any of them have been recorded in books."

Ana and Christian smiled politely not quite sharing the woman's enthusiasm for ghost stories.

"It is so contradictory. For one, people here do really believe in these stories and yet tourists hardly ever hear them because at the same time, the stories are taboo. People share them behind closed doors like a guilty pleasure."

"Speaking of pleasure," Christian said looking at his wife beside him, "I'm really looking forward to trying Coco de Mer...I hear it makes the best dessert in this part of the world."

"Then you definitely came to the right place," Laura said. "Fiona is definitely the best when it comes to culinary art."

Christian briefly glanced at Laura out of politeness, but his main focus was Ana. Pulling her closer and with an arm around her waist, he could feel her excitement when at last, servers came ready to serve dessert alongside the buffet table on a first come, first serve basis.

"I can't believe you passed on the Creme Brulee," Christian teased her as they both got a generous serving of Coco de Mer pudding on their bowls.

Ana waited for Christian to try it first before digging in. She didn't want to miss a second of his reaction. With veiled eyes, she watched him make sounds only she had heard him make behind closed doors, and blushed under his intense gaze.

"Good isn't it?" Ana heard herself say in a seductress tone. "Better than multiple orgasms?"

Christian inhaled and nearly choked. Her comment totally took him by surprise, considering that there were several people around them within hearing range. He quickly recovered, however, and whispered close to her ear, "Not better than the ones I have with you, sweetheart." He watched her stare into his eyes, breathless. "Your turn," he added, dying to see the look on her face when she took her first bite.

"Hmm," Ana mumbled looking directly into his eyes as her taste buds did crazy somersaults. The pudding was creamier and smoother than she remembered. Plus this time, she felt a delicious warm shiver down every fiber of her being. And it wasn't just because Coco-de-Mer was an aphrodisiac. No. It was Christian and his smoldering gaze-cold, hard and sexy as hell- that was making her hot and bothered.

"The truth is that you can't resist me."

Indeed! Oh, how she wished she had a snarky comeback at the tip of her tongue. Instead, she surprised herself with a, "Your wishes are my command, Sir." She also wished she could stop blushing at the memory of their blindfold lovemaking session earlier this afternoon.

After dessert, people continued to gather in groups and drink. Ana had a non-alcoholic fruit punch and Christian had a sip of wine. It bothered him to see how much alcohol people were consuming. Even though he wasn't against social drinking in moderation, some of these people were getting really wasted. He felt compelled to mention his concerns to his hosts.

"There's usually a designated driver," Joy reassured him. "If not, we make sure that those who are drunk don't get behind the wheel." She added as some of her guests started to leave. Christian however, refused to see it as their cue. He was determined not to leave unless he'd had a chance to get his proposal out in the open.

"Nice having you here with us tonight," Joy said politely.

"Yes, thank you so much for having us," Ana replied with a friendly smile.

"Yes, thank you," Christian said. "But before we go, I'm interested in getting the forbidden fruit shipped back to the US." he said to Joy and her husband George. "I'm hoping you could help us through the process."

Both the doctor and her husband looked uncomfortable.

"You can buy the empty seed at some gift shops as a souvenir. Even though it's emptied, it's whole and its original shape. The kernel is the edible part and it's taken out so it's lighter and can be sold as souvenirs." Joy suggested.

"We're not interested in that. We want the edible part. I can pay you in advance. We would like monthly shipments of either the seed or the Coco-de Mer pudding already prepared delivered to us through Fedex, next day delivery." He paused and waited for their reaction. They still looked doubtful. "I read that the kernels are being exported to countries like China." He countered.

"Yes, but the commercial use for exports is highly a regulated industry. We as lawful citizens of this country cannot profit from the sale," Joy stated.

"That's my point exactly. Exporting the fruit to me, Christian Grey is NOT commercial use of the fruit. It will be for MY use only and I will not be re-selling it to others for profit," he went on.

"The sale of the fruit is punishable with a $800 dollar fine and two years in prison," said George.

"Excuse us a moment," Ana pulled Christian aside."Christian, what are you doing? You ALREADY know the sale of the fruit is prohibited."

"What do you want me to do, to ask them if they will ship it to L.A for free?" He scoffed. The idea of asking or getting any thing for free was laughable to him. He was used to getting everything he wanted for a price.

"What if we just offer to pay for the shipping only? That way, they don't feel as though they're selling to us and breaking the law. She suggested and Christian merely shrugged his shoulders in response. But Ana took that as encouragement and repeated what she just said to Joy and George.

"Maybe." George replied noncommittally, looking at Christian. "I would just like Mr. Grey to know that not everything in this world can be purchased with money."

Christian narrowed his eyes at the man. George's comment was a jab to his ego, yet he would gain nothing by acting petulant. The truth was he had nothing to gain and everything to lose. In his eyes, Coco-de Mer had become a precious commodity. It wasn't just its fertility properties that made it so valuable, but it was also it's internationally protected status which made it even more desirable. "Look...Mr Sullivan-"

"Call me George, please."

Christian smiled a forced smile. "George. My lovely bride and I will just like to enjoy the fruit at our home in Los Angeles year round...where's the crime in that?"

George and Joy exchanged a look. "Christian...even if we agreed...I don't think we can ship perishables internationally," Joy said.

"I really don't see how this is going to work," George retorted. "I feel that even if you only pay for the shipping, we will still get in trouble with the authorities. We're only allowed to use the fruit for our own consumption."

This time Christian was unable to hide his profound dislike for George and glared at him. There was no way he was going to let this slide; he was not taking no for an answer. His gaze shifted to Fiona who was a few steps away, talking to her other guests. She met his gaze right away which told him that she'd been listening to their conversation.

"Fiona, I don't believe I properly complimented your culinary skills," he smiled a friendly smile and Fiona blushed at being the center of everyone's attention. "Your Coco de Mer is truly the best dessert I've ever tasted."

"Thank you, sir." Fiona shyly replied in her heavily accented English.

"How would you like to come to America once a month and prepare your fabulous dessert for me and my wife? You would just need to bring enough fruit for immediate consumption. We would of course, cover the air fare and you would stay as a guest at our home."

Fiona—a modest woman in her late forties- was momentarily astounded. She looked over at her husband—who had also been listening to the conversation in silence. He was shaking his head no. "Mr. Grey, that is so kind of you...but there's my husband and my children, I can't-"

"Of course, my offer also includes your husband and children." He paused to give her time to think it over. "For you, it could be like a little vacation." He smiled charmingly. "And you'd be more than welcomed to stay for as long as you like."

Fiona looked at her husband once again for guidance. This time, instead of shaking his head no, he was shaking his head, yes.

"Yes, I think that would be fine," she said after a moment. "Maybe not as often as every month...but I think we can travel a few times a year."

Everyone was surprised. Fiona's in-laws did not know what to say. Ana thought it was unbelievable for someone to take time out of her busy life to just come and basically cook for them and get nothing in return, while Christian seemed to take it all for granted.

"Well, that's settled then," Christian said looking at Ana with a triumphant look on his face.

 ** **A/N:****

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** **Many thanks to my beta, Calicutie77. All mistakes are still mine!**

 **Edited today July 25th. Edits are underlined.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-five

The next day, the honeymooners cruised around former hideouts on a sea stream boat which was fitted jet skis, snorkeling gear and kayaks. Other days were spent taking walks along jungle paths, hand in hand. The adventurous newlyweds dodged sharks while scuba diving among coral reefs. And in one of their trips, they were thrilled to see turtle eggs. They loved seeing the turtles resting on the shore at night.

Other days, they spent most of the day making love and visited the island spa and gym in the late afternoon. Or they simply snuggled together on a hammock in the back patio, listening to the gentle surf, and enjoying the view to the pristine beach below deck, bathed by crystal-clear waters and fringed by palm trees.

Sometimes, in the late afternoon they headed for the Sunset Bar on Mahe Island and mingled with the other guests. The Sunset Bar-a cabana hut teetering above the ocean on stilts- was famous for offering the best view of the sunsets at Seychelles. As soon they sat down at a small bistro table, the couple relaxed, enjoying the soothing sounds of the sea lapping underneath and the raging waves as the crashed on the stones below.

…...

The morning of their last day of their honeymoon, Ana awoke before Christian and looked under her pillow. Every day since their arrival at Seychelles, her amazing husband had been leaving her a little treat for her to find under the pillow. The first day it had been a small Rocher chocolate—her favorite candy- wrapped in a golden wrapper. The following days, she'd found new lingerie with their tags. And now this: a square velvety box.

"Oh, Christian, you shouldn't have," she said even as she took the box in her hands and held it in suspense.

Christian stirred in his sleep. He then opened one eye.

The box held a gorgeous dark gray pearl necklace and matching stub pearl earrings that she knew she would always treasure.

"Hey, beautiful," Christian mumbled with a tiny smirk, stretching.

"Oh, Christian," she murmured shaking her head in amazement. "This is gorgeous. I absolutely love the color."

"I ordered it while you were sleeping," he joked. In reality, he'd ordered it online from a local store called the Black Pearl. The pearl set was 18ct gold handcrafted in Australia, each pearl had been especially handpicked by an expert pearl dealer.

"Thank you so much," she said pecking his lips. Seeing the tears of joy in her eyes he knew she treasured his gift and realized how little it took to make her happy, made him want to shower her with gifts that she would no doubt, consider extravagant, so he was still being careful and letting her adjust to his wealth little by little.

…..

Grace, Mia and Teddy welcomed them home with their smiles and a personalized giant banner that read: Welcome home Ana & Christian.

Ana briefly greeted Mia and Grace with a smile before zeroing in on Teddy. He was pushing his toy vacuum around the room seemingly engrossed in the activity but he stopped moving when he saw his mom approach him.

"Teddy! I missed you so much!" Ana called with tears in her eyes, crouching down to his level, arms opened wide. It had only been a week and half since she last saw him, but he already looked a little different-something she couldn't quite readily identify- than when she last saw him.

Teddy smiled at his mother and met her gaze. He was looking at her, really looking, connecting with her. Ana held her breath in suspense as she watched him come to her and fall into her embrace. "Oh, baby, I missed you!" she rocked him tightly in her arms until Teddy had enough and wiggled himself away.

Then, he did something unexpected. He turned to Christian with the most angelic of expressions and raised his hands up, signaling he wanted to be picked up. He made steady eye contact with Christian until Christian had lifted him into his arms all the way up. While lifting his hands up to be picked up was not something new, what was new was that the gesture in this case was a genuine attempt at connecting with Christian. In times past, Teddy had raised his arms in this way whenever he wanted something like getting out of his crib.

Ana, Grace and Mia looked on, all smiles while Christian lifted Teddy up high in the air, bouncing him in the air to make him laugh.

"Ana, Christian... you won't believe this," Mia started excitedly, "but Teddy has been asking for things now using words. It all started the other day when he wanted a cookie. Not perfect pronunciation, of course, but he said the word cookie."

While Ana was blown away, she also felt a bit of sorrow. "Why didn't you tell me right away?" It sounded like Teddy had a wonderful week of breakthroughs and she wasn't even around to witness it.

Mia bit her lower lip, casting Ana a guilty look. "I'm sorry. I just thought you guys would catch the next flight back as soon as you heard..."

"Yes, Mia and I discussed it. We thought it was for the best," Grace said. "We wanted you two to have the best honeymoon ever."

Ana and Christian exchanged a knowing look. The two women clearly had the best of intentions, no harm done, they decided.

…..

Later

Soon it was time for Teddy's nap. Ana rocked him to sleep and later came into the living room. Christian was sharing with Grace and Mia some pictures from their honeymoon. Christian waited for Ana to join then before moving on with honeymoon related small talk; Grace enjoyed listening to all the details regarding Coco-de-Mer and the dinner party. Mia was impressed with Christian's clever negotiating in exporting the forbidden fruit to the United States, even if it was just for their personal consumption. After sharing a few lighthearted chuckles, Mia excused herself and Grace thought this was the perfect opportunity to bring Ana and Christian up to speed regarding Ray and his health condition.

Ana listened to Grace in shocked silence. While she had heard Grace talk about Multiple Sclerosis in connection to her father, she still felt numb inside. She quickly snapped into attention however, when she learned that Carrick not only helped Ray with his medical treatment but he also invited Ray to live in one of his rental properties free of charge for as long as he needed.

"What I don't understand is why Carrick felt he needed to offer him free room and board, he should have let him go back to where he came from."

Grace was a little shocked at Ana's response but she quickly recovered. "Carrick has always been generous," she said proudly. "Over the years that I've known him, he's helped scores people, hasn't he, Christian?" She barely waited for her son to nod before continuing. "He has helped people with cash, resources...whatever they needed. Often times these were people he knew who were down on their luck, sometimes total strangers... so of course he would help your father, Ana. He's part of our family now."

"So that's what my father is now-another charity case for Carrick Grey?" Ana said pointedly.

Christian and Grace exchanged a look. Neither one had expected such a strong reaction from Ana.

"Ana, I don't understand why you're so upset. Clearly, Carrick and I have done our best to offer our help to your father because we care about you."

"Okay and I appreciate that. But-" she looked at Christian for help as she was suddenly at a loss for words.

"I think Ana and I need some rest," Christian said. "Jet lag."

"Of course," Grace said politely. She came over and kissed Ana and Christian warmly on the cheek. "I love you both so much. We're so happy you're home."

After Grace was gone, Christian told his wife she overreacted, his folks had meant no harm, they'd only wanted to help.

"I don't want to see him again. He needs to go back to Canada where he belongs."

It seemed to Christian that Ana was holding on to a great deal of bitterness and resentment against her father. "Hey, if you don't want to reconcile with your father, that's fine. But you gotta let go of the anger and animosity toward him for your own good," Christian admonished her.

" I don't recall lecturing as part of our wedding vows."

"And I think you're being too darn sensitive," Christian retorted. "You're acting as though you're the only person who's ever been abandoned by a parent as a child. It happens all over the world to millions of people, Ana. Somehow, you got to get over this, baby."

Ana looked at her husband in disbelief. Her feelings were hurt and Christian felt a twinge in his heart. She tried to leave but he caught her elbow.

"Ana," he murmured quietly. When he spoke again his tone was light."Hey, you know something...We just had our first married argument," he told her, teasingly, trying to ease the tension between them. "Well, at least it wasn't over something petty like folding socks and underwear..."

Ana rewarded him with a small smile. "That reminds me of something, baby. I never said anything before but I can't hold back any longer." Pause.

"Okay," Christian replied a bit cautiously. "What is it?"

Ana took forever to respond, deliberately dragging out the suspense, making him wonder if she was about to say something serious or unpleasant.

"I didn't want to say anything before since it seemed rather petty...but now that you bring it up, it just reminded me." Another long pause. Christian started tugging on his shirt collar. "It's the toothpaste. Every time there's a new tube I can't help but notice how you squeeze it down the middle. And it just gets to me. I'm a bottom squeezer, in case you haven't noticed. Anyway, squeezing from the middle makes it harder to get everything out of the tube and it's driving me crazy!" She concluded in a half-serious, half-joking tone.

Christian listened with a small smile on his face. What he found most amusing about her story was the delivery; her candid expression and the lightheartedness of her tone.

"Speaking of crazy. I'm totally and completely crazy about you. Did you know that?" he murmured pulling her into his arms and rewarding her with a sweet kiss.

….

After giving the matter some thought, Ana decided to agree to meet her father one afternoon. She had timed her outing so that it coincided with Teddy's nap time. She told Sawyer she was driving, she was meeting her father at Starbucks and didn't need anybody to go with her. Sawyer tried to talk her out of it. Taylor had left him specific instructions; he was there to drive Ana wherever she needed to go. But, Mia usually drives herself, she retorted. Once she got down to the underground garage she zeroes in on a red Audi 3, the one she'd heard Christian describe as the safest car on the planet.

Before driving off, she checked her phone one last time. Thinking that Sawyer will be contacting Christian any minute, she might as well contact Christian herself and tell him. Otherwise she would have waited until later this evening to discuss the matter with him.

" _I'm driving to Starbucks and meet Ray. Gave Sawyer time off. Will be back in an hour. Love you."_ She texted.

She received a reply ten minutes later just as she was parking the car in a busy parking lot.

" _I'm in meeting. Text me as soon as you get home. Love You._ "

Ana was glad she got to Starbucks early as she had a choice of seating. She choose a bistro table closest to the window with a view of the street. She wanted to see him get out of his vehicle and have the extra time to think. She had wanted to meet him alone in a public place rather than at home, it had been her choice. There might be some things said that she would want to stay private.

At last, the man that called himself her father showed. He was walking slow, his gait awkward. She wondered how often he thought of her all these years, if he ever thought of her when watching the movies they'd enjoyed watching together.

"Thank you for coming and giving me a chance to explain," Raymond started. Ana said nothing, she just stared at him with a blank expression. "I'm living my last days." Tears collected in his eyes.

Ana stared at her father dumbfounded. While Grace and Carrick had given her the heads up, she still didn't expect for him to come right out and say it, right off the bat. and then look at her as if that was all he needed to say. Was she supposed to fall apart at his blatant ploy to arouse her sympathies?

How about her hurt, her pain of growing up without a father? Where was he when she needed him the most? Shouldn't he be talking to her about that?

"Grace and Carrick told me about your illness. Multiple Sclerosis. Why do you say that? How could you be living your last days? Last I checked, the condition is not fatal. I read that most people with MS have the same life expectancy as the general population."

Raymond looked stricken. "I have the acute type of MS."

Ana shook her head. She was sitting with her chair the furthest away from him as possible, and even though the table was small she managed to keep her arms and hands close to her body so there was no chance he might accidentally touch her. "Was this what you wanted to discuss when you said you wanted to explain?" She retorted in a curt tone.

She was angry, so angry it was hard to see straight. Yes. She had every right to be angry, didn't she?

"Annie, I can see you're upset. And I suppose you have a reason to be angry but you have to understand...I never meant any of this to happen, for us to be separated without any contact all these years. Please understand, that's NOT what I wanted..but your mother, she put so many obstacles in the way," he said adopting a far away look. "My only crime was falling in love with another woman. Your mom made my life miserable, I was very unhappy in our marriage when I met Holly. But still I remained faithful. I wanted us to part amicably and she even refused to a divorce. But Carla had to punish me and she used you as a way of getting back at me."

"I think that pretty much sums your side of the story, doesn't it?" Ana said coldly. "So what's new?"

Raymond blinked in disbelief. This hardened young woman didn't sound like his Annie at all, she didn't sound like the daughter he'd imagined her to be.

"Why is it...are you listening to me? Put yourself in my shoes. Would you have stayed in a loveless marriage?

"Yes, I would have," Ana said without hesitation. Her tone attracted the attention of a few of the customers at nearby tables but Ana didn't even give them a glance. "As a matter of fact, I did. I stayed married to my first husband because of my son, because at the time I thought it was the best for him. Now I know better, I stayed in an impossible situation because I thought I was worthless. I thought no one else would want me..."

 _Just like you didn't want me,_ she almost said out loud.

"I'm sorry were in a bad marriage...so you should understand-"

"I should understand nothing, you're not going to tell me how I should feel...you have no right." Ana retorted coolly.

Raymond Steele winced as though she had slapped him. "You're acting as though I had a happy life. I wasn't happy but I had made my choice. And then there was Jonathan too, he had health issues so I couldn't just leave-"

"Who is Jonathan?" Ana cut in.

Raymond took a moment to respond. "He's your brother, he was born premature and had to spend a few weeks in the NICU and-"

While her father went on and on, Ana watched his lips move but did not hear the words. She couldn't believe she had a brother. Her father had another child whom he had NOT abandoned. Another child he'd watched movies with or taken to fishing expeditions. The little girl she'd once been felt jealous and betrayed. _The day you left home, daddy, I felt so frightened and abandoned. I needed you desperately but you weren't there anymore. Were you angry at me, what did I do? You left me, daddy. You left me! I never knew why!  
_

"Ana, are you listening?"

Ana blinked a couple of times. How long had she been spaced out?

"About Jonathan..." She scrambled to organize her thoughts. "Is Jonathan okay now?"

Raymond smiled. "Yes, he's in his senior year of high school and...well, he's been getting into trouble in school but-

"Well maybe you should go back to Canada and practice with him how to become a better father. Sounds like he still needs you," she retorted with a trace of bitterness. She looked around her, people were going about their business, ordering coffee and having conversations. "I-I have to go back home." She grabbed her purse and made a motion to leave but her father reached over to touch her arm. Instead of pulling away she stayed put compelled by the anguish in his face. "Annie, please listen. Just five minutes, please."

"Okay. Five minutes."

"I haven't told you much about my childhood, back then you were too young for me to have shared it with you." He paused to check for her reaction but her expression was unreadable so he decided to continue anyway. "I wasn't raised in a loving home. Both my parents were abusive, verbally and physically abusive. Life at home was a living hell. I ran away when I was sixteen and have been taking care of myself ever since then. I made my own way, I was homeless for a while and lived through some really tough times. I'm sorry I was not a better father, but I didn't have good role models to begin with. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Ana gave him a long hard look. It was amazing to see how little he truly cared about her, it all seemed to be about him. She'd been listening to him speak for the last twenty minutes and he couldn't even give her a simple declaration of love. "I'm sorry too. I guess that explains it all...thanks for telling me about YOUR miserable childhood," she said with sarcasm. "I gotta go."

"Wait."

But Ana didn't wait. She dashed out the door and got in the Audi in two seconds flat. As she drove off, one of Kelly Clarkson's song played on the radio. Before she knew it, she was choked up thinking about the lyrics. She'd heard this song before but this was the first time she really paid attention. This song was **clearly** about a daughter who was abandoned by her father.

 _I begged you to want me, but you didn't want to_

 _But piece by piece, he collected me up  
Off the ground, where you abandoned things  
Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me  
Six years old and you know  
He never walks away  
He never asks for money  
He takes care of me  
He loves me  
Piece by piece, he restores my faith  
That a man can be kind and the father could, stay_

 _And all of your words fall flat  
I made something of myself and now you wanna come back  
But your love, it isn't free, it has to be earned  
Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless_

Amazingly, the lyrics mirrored her life. She had begged her father to stay but he left anyway. And then piece by piece Christian collected her and filled the holes in her life. _He never walks away_ -and yes, knowing that he would never just walk away makes her feel incredibly safe and secure. _He takes care of her. He never asks for money-_ okay, this one would be a little funny if he ever did. She smiled a little through unshed tears. _He loves her._ YES! _Piece by piece he restores my faith that a man can be kind and the father could, stay-_ Just watching him with Teddy, yes, he's a father that stays. _And all of your words fall flat, I made something of myself and now you wanna come back_ \- this is exactly what's happening right now, isn't it? His words fell flat and now he wants to come back. _But love isn't free it has to be earned-_ okay, I'm still thinking about how this one applies. _Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless._

The more she thought about the lyrics, the more tears welled up in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. She went on driving and did not pause to wipe them away. Kelly had really put everything she had into this song, hadn't she? The phone rang and when she glanced at the screen, realizing it was Christian, she smiled through her tears, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself before answering, placing the call on speakerphone.

"Hello," she mumbled as she got to a stop light, wiping away her tears. She still sounded tentative and afraid, like she'd been crying.

"Ana, are you okay? Are you driving?"

"Yes. I'm on my way home. I'm five minutes away."

"Hey," he mumbled softly, "Have you been crying, sweetheart?"

"Maybe a little bit, but don't worry. No big deal, talking to my father made me sad. Can can I call you when I get home? I need to focus on my driving."

"Everything is gonna be okay, baby. I love you."

"I know. I love you too," she whispered before hanging up. Tonight when Christian got home she was going to make sure and show him how much she loved him, how much she trusted and appreciated him.

 **A/N:** I hope this last part spoke to those of you that have felt abandoned by their father either physically or in spirit.

 **I posted my new story _You're My Talisman_ a few days ago. I hope you like it well enough to review. The story has potential; it could be short or as long as this one depending on whether you want to give it a chance. It might seem a little slow in the beginning but I promise it will get better!**

 **Another story recommendation: _Fifty Shades of Ordinary_ by PassionForGrey. Check it out!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:**

 **ABOUT LAST CHAPTER:**

 **I went back and added something important I forgot to include before posting,** which goes to show y'all shouldn't read my chapters right after I post them, you should wait a day or two until I'm done with all the editing! (I'm only half-joking here).

 **Here is the missing part:** when Grace tells Ana about Ray, she ALSO tells her that Carrick not only helped Ray with his medical treatment but he also invited Ray to live in one of his rental properties free of charge and stay for as long as he needed. So naturally, Ana was upset when she realized that Ray was back in her life to stay long-term and the expectation that she needed take care of him in his illness. **If you read this note, it's not necessary to re-read.**

Timeline: In this story we're in late spring. **GREY CHIC:** Thanks for reviewing every single chapter! What a treat!

 **Many thanks to my beta Calicutie77, you're the best. All mistakes are still mine.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-six

Later that evening

Ana smoothed back Teddy's hair and watched the peaceful line of his mouth and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. She would gladly stay here all night watching him sleep just like she'd done when he was a newborn. A wave of nostalgia overtook her senses as her mind took her back to those early days after giving birth. She was absolutely terrified and. at the same time, overjoyed to finally have her baby with her after nine long months of waiting for his arrival. She thought she was prepared for the journey ahead. She'd done her homework. She'd read every book, every article on pregnancy and taking care of a newborn. Sometimes the information she found was useful and sometimes downright scary, like learning about Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, also known as crib death. For a while, she became obsessed with finding out more about the condition and how to prevent it. It was terrifying to realize there were so many factors involved. And the worst part was that the causes of SIDS remained unexplained. The only thing that remained clear was the deaths happened while a baby slept in his or her crib. Naturally, Ana checked for her baby's breathing whenever he slept in his crib, and so, ninety percent of the time he ended up sleeping in the marital bed. Derek had hated every minute of it; he'd even preferred sleeping on the couch than in the bed with the baby in it. Anyhow, if there was one thing she'd learned from the experience was that sometimes too much information can do more harm than good.

Looking down at her sleeping toddler, Ana couldn't help but notice how quickly he was leaving his babyhood behind. God, how she longed for the physical and emotional bonding of those early days with a baby. Before turning out the lamp by the crib and exiting the room, she said a little prayer. Yes, please, God. This second time it was going to be different. This new baby-the one she was sure they'd conceived on their honeymoon-this much awaited child of theirs was going to have the most loving parents a child could have.

That reminded her to call Kate. She had yet to reply to her latest email, the one where Kate tells her she's made up her mind. She's going to accept the Greys' generous offer to cover her living expenses and a live-in nanny for her baby once he or she's born. That is great news! Everything seemed to be coming together for Kate. Indeed, a few days ago, Kate had applied and got accepted to start her second year of residency at the UCLA Medical Center in the fall. By then, her baby would be two months old. Hard to believe how time flies. Kate's baby was due in another two months. It made her was happy to hear that Kate would be living at a condo nearby, only ten minutes away from Escala.

Later that evening, Christian and she relaxed in each other's arms perched on the sectional. It was nice watching TV just the two of them as Mia was out on a date with Ethan. After the show they were watching was over, Christian wanted to turn off the TV and cuddle upstairs but Ana wanted to stay downstairs watching TV. All evening, she had avoided talking about the meeting with her father and he had given her the time she needed. She'd been in a distracted mood all evening, Christian observed, which meant she needed to talk but was afraid of breaking down and crying her heart out.

"Are you gonna finally tell me what happened with your dad?" He turned the TV off. Their position on the couch shifted a little, yet they remained close.

Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Maybe talking about it would help her feel better. "He mostly talked about himself, his childhood, and his son. He has a son named Jonathan," she added with a calm but sad smile. "I have a brother. Can you believe it?" Come to think of it, the numbers simply didn't add up, if her father left thirteen years ago, then how could this son of his be in his senior year of high school?

Christian was just as puzzled as she was. Well, that certainly had NOT come up in the background check. But then again, Barney had limited his search to the United States only.

"I told him to go back to Canada and take care of his son," she went on in a bitter tone. "Apparently, the boy is a troublemaker."

"But what did he say about his medical issues? How long is he planning on staying in Los Angeles?"

"He wanted to talk about that but I didn't let him. Do you know he didn't ask a single question about me or you or Teddy?"

"It sounded like your meeting was rather short...maybe he didn't get a chance?"

"I don't like it when you play devil's advocate," Ana pouted.

"I'm just trying to remain objective," he said sincerely.

"Well, then try not to sound like you're on his side." She turned, her body facing his and making full eye contact.

Christian pursed his lips in annoyance. "Of course I'm on your side! But I also want to help you look at the big picture."

Ana considered what he said for a long time before she spoke again. "Okay, maybe the meeting was short. Maybe I left in the middle of it. Maybe he was planning on asking me all those questions. Still, his agenda was to talk about himself first. And that's precisely the problem isn't it? Ever since he decided to divorce my mother, he has put himself first. So maybe both him and I went to the meeting with our own agendas, we were both too wrapped up in our own selves to hear the other person," she paused, looking at him intently, getting ready for that punchline. "But here is the thing. HE IS the parent, _**he was the one who was supposed to put me first."**_

"I think you're onto something here. I agree. He's the parent and he was supposed to put your needs first." He reiterated thinking she needed to hear that. He left you when you were still a child, and even though you're now an adult woman, he still needs to address the child in you before you can even move forward."

Ana thought hard about that last sentence; it summed things up rather nicely and it made her feel as though a load had been lifted off her shoulders. "Yeah, yeah. That's it. How did you become so wise, Mr. Grey?" she said with a smile.

"I guess it's easier to look objectively at a situation when you're on the outside looking in, right? But back to the validation thing. Both you and your father went to the Starbucks meeting with your own separate expectations. Your father wanted to tell you about his childhood and about his son, he wanted to make sure you understood where he was coming from. You, on the other hand, wanted your father to tell you he loved you.. you both wanted that acknowledgment from each other FIRST."

"It was more than that," Ana cut in. "I wanted him to SHOW me he cared. I wanted him to tell me he missed me just as much as I missed him," Ana cried. Christian gathered her against him and rocked her back and forth, kissing her hair as she let her tears flow unashamedly. "But no, he didn't understand. He left me to live alone with my pain and my rejection, he left me impaired and broken, wondering if I just wasn't pretty enough or smart enough," she went on in between sobs. "To this day, he has had no idea how much I still needed him. I needed him to teach me how to drive, I needed him there to greet the boy that took me to my senior prom and to walk me down the aisle."

While he continued to rock her and smooth her hair, Christian felt a tug at his heart and wondered if Derek had been the boy to take her to the prom. It took some self-control not to go ahead and ask. "It's okay, I understand sweetheart, you get it all out, you've earned a good cry."

She lost track of how long he held her like that. She cried herself empty, it seemed and when she woke again she was spooned against him in their big king sized bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, a lot better," she smiled a little and they were quiet for a minute.

"Ana?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to ask you something...about that prom boyfriend of yours...you know, the one with the ugly glasses and horribly crooked teeth..." He said in his best I'm-just-messing-with you expression.

Ana let out a chuckle. "Don't worry, baby. He was nobody important, I can't even remember his name," she stated with a little wave of the hand.

They continued to lay in each other's arms in contented silence until she spoke again.

"That was a good talk we had Christian. I get what you're saying...we were both demanding to be heard first before validating the feelings of the other person." She paused. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled a contented smile. "You're starting to sound like a shrink," she said in a teasing tone and he was glad she was in such a good mood. "Seriously, only a shrink would talk about validation of feelings."

Christian took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you this before but I was in therapy with a psychiatrist. I started seeing Dr. Flynn when I was five, six years old."

"That's really young."

"Yes. I'm not in therapy right now, but I've gone back to therapy from time to time over the years."

"Me too! I mean...my mom took me to a counselo **r** once but I don't think it helped."

"And you saw this counselor...how many times?"

"Only once, I think."

"That's not how counseling works you know...it takes time."

 **Ana shrugged in response. Yes, it seemed everything that was worthwhile in life took time. She made a mental note, two more days and she could take another pregnancy test.**

 **It seemed though, that she'd been waiting for a thousand years since her last one.**

….

The next day

Ana poked her head through the door in Grace's office; it was a little after two and time for her to go home for the day. Grace was sitting at her desk and on her laptop typing in deep concentration but she broke away as soon as she saw her beloved daughter-in-law coming in to see her.

"Grace, do you have a moment?"

"Sure," Grace motioned for her to sit in of the two armchairs facing her.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I talked to you the other day. I was too upset to see straight."

"I appreciate that... but I was not holding it against you. I understand." She paused to close up her laptop as soon as she saw a notification pop up at the bottom of her screen. She wanted to give Ana her full attention. "Sometimes in life things happen, senseless and heart-wrenching things and there's confusion and hurt. But somehow we must move past that point, otherwise the hurt turns to bitterness and resentment.

"I know. I think I'm doing pretty well considering."

Grace nodded. She wasn't exactly sure what Ana meant by that but she let it slide. "I wanted to talk to you about your mom. If at any time I overstep my bounds, please let me know." She waited for Ana to nod before continuing. "I talked to your mother the other day."

Ana raised a brow. She had not talked to Carla since the wedding; she'd even blocked her email address so she wouldn't even get any her messages. Still, she'd missed her terribly.

"I think she's deeply sorry. It's killing her to be separated from you since you two have always been close."

"Not always. When I was little I was always closer to my father. When I first learned my dad was leaving, my first instinct was to pack my bags and go with him," Ana said knowing that Grace already knew this but for sharing her story once again made her feel as though another load was being lifted off her shoulders. "Seeing him drive off with another woman was the most devastating thing that had happened to me. I was utterly crushed, I cried so much I didn't even want to get out of bed in the mornings. He was the one I had always turned to when I needed advice or an answer to a question. He was the one I looked up to. He always made me feel especial that what I had to say was important." She concluded. She almost added: _I guess I never truly forgave him for not taking me with him._ But something kept her from saying the words out loud.

Grace came around her desk and sat the armchair next to Ana and leaned forward. She then took both her hands in hers enveloping them in a gentle squeeze.

"I can only imagine how hard this must have been for you."

"Yes, it was. My mom was good mother to me, always patient, always kind. She knew I preferred my dad but never showed any jealousy. After he left, she worried, so worried she took me to see a counselor." Ana smiled, recalling she had just had a conversation with Christian about this. " He didn't talk much but listened to me. I don't think it helped much because deep down I still felt that no other man would ever want me if my own father didn't want me. When I met Derek he made me for a little while that I was wrong about that, but that only lasted for a little while."

"Ana, I talked to your mom a couple of times while you were on your honeymoon. She's very distraught, thinking that you won't forgive her."

"I know," Ana said curtly, pulling her hands away tuck her hair behind her ears. Her hands then fell flat on her lap.

"At the risk of overstepping my bounds, may I give you my two cents from one mother to another?" She waited for Ana to nod before continuing. "I think that Carla is genuinely sorry and is scared to death to lose the closeness that you've shared. She has dedicated her whole life to you, she even chose to stay single while you were growing up because she didn't want to burden you with a step father. It really touched my heart when she opened her heart to me. I always try to imagine what is like to be in the other person's shoes. Carrick is like that too, you know, maybe that's why our marriage has been solid all these years," she smiled candidly. "Anyway, I can't imagine what it must have been like to be a single parent and to give up on love."

Ana bit her lip ruefully. She wished now her mother hadn't made such a sacrifice and had actually gotten remarried or something. She certainly didn't ask her to do that.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks for her. Apparently, it didn't work out with Bob-" Grace clicked her tongue, trying to remember. "I think that was his name...anyhow, she's taken it hard."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ana said. "She's been the best mother I could have asked for," she went on with emotion in her voice, " and even what she did, lying about my father, I know she did it for me in her misguided effort to protect me...still, I think our relationship cannot be exactly like before. I trusted her completely and now that trust has been broken."

Grace shook her head. "That's very sad to hear."

"It is...but don't get me wrong. I will call her and make amends with her. It's just that the trust thing, I don't think it can be completely restored, you know what I mean."

"Yes, it makes sense. I think Carla realizes that too."

Ana glanced over at the clock on the wall. "I think I need to go and get Teddy," she paused. There was a short comfortable silence between them. "Thanks for the heart-heart. Somehow I feel better," she added the last sentence with a lightness in her tone.

After she got home, later that day, Ana called Carla using video chat. She was surprised to see how much weight her mother had lost since the wedding. That was all it took, that and the sound of her mother's voice for Ana to be on the verge of tears.

"Mom, I missed you," she mumbled, her voice breaking.

"Oh, sweetheart, me too! I hope you had the best honeymoon."

"I did!" Ana opened her mouth again but before she could add more, Carla spoke again.

"Ana, sweetheart, I'm so sorry for keeping you away from your father all these years." Carla said, her face crumbling, making her as close to tears as her daughter. "I don't know what I can possibly do to make it up to you...I know I have no excuse. I just...it was a bad situation and I was trying to keep you from being dragged into the middle of it," she trailed off, looking away from the screen and into the distance.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know he had a son?"

Carla hesitated. "Yes," she mumbled making fleeting eye contact.

Ana glanced at her mother suspiciously. "Why do I have the impression that you're now talking about something else...something you haven't told me about yet?"

"Well, I...I don't think it's my place to tell you."

"MOM! You have to tell me," Ana insisted.

"No," Carla said resolutely. "I think that's something your father should share with you." Carla glanced away from the camera. While initially she'd been tempted to reveal everything, she now realized that she would gain nothing by dragging his name through the mud once again, even if in this case the man actually deserved it. But how could she possibly tell her daughter that her father had lead a double life for years before he filed for divorce? And most importantly, how could she possibly explain her own willingness to reconcile with such a man after she found out about the mistress he'd kept for the last six years of their marriage? No, no, this would accomplish nothing except make her appear weak and pathetic in her daughter's eyes. So yes, some things were better left unsaid.

 **A/N:** Next up, two days later ( the pregnancy test)  & another time jump!

Thanks for reading and reviewing this chapter, knowing what I did right and what needs improvement really helps me improve my writing. I hope it showed Ana's healing is off to a good start. I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. Have a wonderful weekend!


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta Calicutie77. All mistakes are still mine.

Christine Jennin: Back to Kate and Elliot in the next chapter, promise.

 **This chapter was edited on 08/16/18, one day after posting to include the words underlined in the first scene. They were accidentally deleted from the final draft for this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven

"What? You don't like it?"

 _Not like it? How could she possibly not like it?_

Ana looked at her wonderful new husband perplexed. He had just gifted her with the most extraordinary wardrobe she could have possibly imagined. They were both standing in the middle of her walk-in-closet, which was now filled with top designer clothing of every description and organized by color. The designer shoes were in a separate section and organized by style. Separating the two, was another separate section for rows and rows of jewelry.

"When I ordered all this, I asked for a variety of styles...and I also asked Mia what she thought you would like, but you can go through everything and take back what you don't want and re-order what you like, of course."

Giggling, she gripped those sexy shoulders of his. This wonderful husband of hers had just reminded her that she was beautiful and worthwhile, things that she still questioned every now and then. "Oh, Christian, everything is beyond -it's absolutely amazing," she whispered, looking into his eyes. She couldn't even imagine taking anything back.

"You like everything then?" He questioned with a tiny smirk.

"You're spoiling me...this is a lot," she added turning and gazing at everything around her, still in a daze.

"Spoiling you? I would call it pampering and there's a difference," he smirked and she smirked back. "I'm your husband and I"m allowed to pamper you." He kissed her lips ever so softly. "That's a quote from _The Young Husband's Book, A manual of Domestic Duties_ \- Hey, don't laugh. I'm not making this up, that's an actual book available on Amazon."

"Oh, Christian," she sighed, grinning at him. He was just too enchanting. "There's enough clothes here to last me a lifetime. I can't imagine shopping for clothes ever again in my entire life."

Christian threw his head back and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You can't possibly mean that. Fashions change...and sizes too."

"You mean if all of a sudden I drop down a size or two?

"Or the opposite," he murmured so quietly she thought maybe she didn't hear him right. But she smacked his arm playfully just in case. It later dawned on her he was referring to a possible pregnancy and yet, he had not come right out and say it. It occurred to her that they were both dancing around the subject, afraid of bringing it up; it was as if they both secretly believed that talking about a great desire would somehow jinx it.

…...

"It could just as easily been me."

Christian shook his head in annoyance at what seemed to be the Grey family motto. How many times in his life had his father uttered those same words in answer in defense of his actions? Same deal with Grace. She also operated under the same signature phrase; that's why they'd both hurried up to clean Elliot's messes and make things right with Kate. That's why Carrick offered Raymond Steele a place to stay and medical care.

"It could just as easily been me," Carrick reiterated with a sudden surge of passion. "I never told you this Christian, but years ago your mother and I went through a rough patch." He paused to gauge his son's reaction.

Christian's curiosity was piqued. A minute ago, he had barged in to his dad's office, demanding why he had taken it upon himself to meddle in the situation with Ana's father. But now, realizing that his father was about to make a big reveal, he sat down in the armchair across from his father's desk ready to listen.

"Years ago, when you were maybe six or seven years old, I had a young and pretty secretary working for me. I love your mother, I have always loved your mother dearly but even so, I must admit I was attracted to the young woman and I could have just as easily have strayed. I'm human, after all," he added the last sentence as Christian's body posture appeared tense. "But if I had, your mother would have never forgiven me, you know. We would have gotten divorced and I most likely, would have been in Raymond Steele's shoes." He paused and seeing the look of outrage on his son's face, he quickly added. "But I didn't, I never strayed...I was close though. _It could have just as easily been me."_

Christian let out a huff. His dad's story sounded so easy and simplistic, there had to be more to it. "You said you went through a rough patch. Did mom ever find out about your 'attraction' to your secretary?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"She did find out, in fact she thought Vivian was too flirty with me and wanted me to fire her. But I didn't, I told her the girl had done nothing wrong, I couldn't fire her for having a bubbly personality."

"Bullshit, dad! How could you do that to mom? You cheated on her, didn't you? He yelled, convinced he was reading between the lines.

"No, NO! I would never! How can you possibly believe-" Carrick exclaimed earnestly.

Father and son looked at each other for a long time in a kind of staring contest. However, because in the end, Carrick didn't back away from his scrutinizing gaze, Christian concluded his father must be telling the truth.

Carrick waited until Christian's expression relaxed some before continuing. "Like I said, I was going through a tough time, re-evaluating my life and finding fault with your mother and the things I didn't like about her. Vivian was younger, fun and carefree. She was a big temptation and she sure knew how to stroke my ego." He paused and stroked his chin. "But, anyway, _I say all that to say it could have just as easily been me._...separated from my children, broke and struck with MS."

Christian looked at his father-who was starting to sound like a broken record- and his suspicion returned to smaller degree. "Did you ever cheat on mom with any other woman?" He asked. He just had to make double sure.

"No...No." He paused, his expression sincere. "I never cheated on your mother with any woman, I'm telling you this story as an illustration. Anyway, even though I was attracted to Vivian, I never acted on it, I was content living with the fantasy of her wanting me." He paused again and offered Christian a drink. "Scotch? Coke?"

"Coke." Christian said. At this point, he was inclined to believe his father was telling the truth. In any event, he made a mental note to verify the facts with Grace just in case.

Carrick served Christian's drink in a short glass and Christian downed it in one gulp.

"Anyway, back to the situation with Raymond Steele. I thought I was doing a good thing taking care of the man's needs, getting him out of your hair so to speak, so you and Ana wouldn't have to worry about a thing when you came home from your honeymoon...you two should be enjoying your time as newlyweds."

"Dad, listen, I appreciate your intentions...but it was not your place to do what you did." Christian said with conviction. "The man is Ana's father, it's up to her how to handle the situation...it's wasn't your call to make, it was hers." Christian pursed his lips in irritation. "Darn it, dad. When are you going to stop playing _W_ _izard_ _of Oz_." He said thinking about Ana, she would definitely approve of this movie reference. " You're not an absolute monarch bearing gifts and solutions to all our problems...remember the movie dad? The Scarecrow, Dorothy and the Tin Man had the power within them all along."

Carrick was quietly impressed by Christian's analogy. "What are you trying to say, son? Are you trying to say that in the end, I'm just the little man behind a long gray robe?"

Wanting to change the subject, Christian asked, "so, what happened with Vivian? Did you finally fire her?"

"Your mom came into the office one day and confronted her, told her that if she didn't stop making eyes at me she was going to beat her sorry-ass."

Christian was astonished. He simply couldn't imagine his mom threatening anybody for any reason. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope," Carrick smiled proudly. "Vivian ignored her so your mom punched her in the face in the lady's room. She wound up with a black eye and a bloody nose. I don't know what else she did but it was enough to scare her away. She resigned. The bad part is that she filed a complaint with the police department." Carrick shook his head at the memory. "I had to go behind the scenes, so to speak, and offer a lucrative sum to get the her out of our lives."

How fitting, Christian thought, that Carrick had just used the term 'behind the scenes', a direct reference to the the _Wizard of Oz._

"And did she?"

Carrick sat back with a smug look on his face. "She did. We never heard from her again. And I learned my lesson. This woman was becoming obsessed with me and I could see how easily this could have turned into bad situation."

"You mean like in _Fatal Attraction?_ " Whoa. What was happening to him? Two movie references in a row! It was Ana, he was channeling Ana.

Carrick nodded his head. "Hmm...well, I never really came on to her, you know. She was the one." He shrugged. "It must be my natural charm."

"Or she might have developed a love affair with your pocketbook, dad." Christian retorted with a smirk and his father smirked back.

"Well, I'm glad that in spite of all our troubles, we've still got our sense of humor."

"Yeah. As long as we have each other and we remain together as a family, we can overcome anything, son." Carrick said with a fading smile. "Well, I'm afraid it's getting a late. I'm meeting your mother at the hospital to see your brother."

"Okay. And I gotta go home to my wife and son," Christian said. Who would have thought that domesticity would bring him so much joy and contentment. "But first, I'm, going to see Raymond Steele and offer him a deal."

…...

Christian walked away from the meeting with his dad with a smile on his face, thinking of Ana. However, he wasted no time calling Grace and corroborating all facts his father had told him about Vivian. Grace confirmed every detail which certainly took a load off his mind; the last thing he wanted was to lose respect for his father if indeed it had turned out that he'd had an affair all those years ago.

Later that same week and with Ana's blessing, Christian arranged a one-on-one meeting with Raymond Steele at his place of residence. Of course, first, he made sure Ana was one hundred percent on board with the plan.

"I don't want him around, just knowing (that) he's around makes me feel-" Ana trailed off into a huff and a sigh. "I don't even have a word for how I feel."

Christian understood. Having her father in town made her feel uneasy, as though she could run into him again at any moment. That was the last thing she wanted; she didn't want to see him again. Period.

Presently, as he sat with his father-in-law in his living room with a can of soda in his hand, Christian rehearsed in his mind what he was there to say.

"I'm sorry our meeting didn't turn out as I expected. I don't think Ana listened to a word I said. I just wanted to explain where I was coming from so she would understand," Raymond said with a pained expression. "And then she left, she ignores my texts, I just don't know how to reach her."

"Ana suffered when you left. Her whole world turned upside down. She felt abandoned and that feeling stayed with her for pretty much her whole life," Christian said. "She wanted you to acknowledge that."

Raymond's eyes widened. He slapped the side of his head. "I—I know it must have been hard but-

"NO, it wasn't just hard for her." Christian cut in. "She was devastated. But never mind that. I didn't come to discuss the past, I'm here with a proposal for you."

Raymond cocked his head, interested. He reached across the coffee table for his drink and Christian noticed the man's hands shake as he brought a Dr. Pepper can to his lips. He felt a jolt of sympathy for the man but nothing was going to deter him from his mission.

"I know my father already offered to cover your medical expenses, but he was doing it as a favor to me and Ana. I'm offering you the same plus living expenses and an additional lump sum of money as long as you return back to Canada."

A long silence followed.

"Wh-what? You're offering money for me to leave the country?"

"Ana and I have already discussed it and she's in full agreement here."

"But I came here to stay. I can't get the same kind of medical treatment in Canada."

"Sure you can. Look, if I were you I would count my blessings. We're under no obligation to provide for you financially. Ana and I are helping you out of the goodness of our hearts because of your illness."

"I—I don't want to leave. You can't make me leave, this is a free country," Raymond replied stubbornly. Right now, he was doing well. He had everything he needed plus the care of an on call nurse whom he could call any time of the day and night.

"You really have no choice. Like I said, I spoke with my father about this and he's withdrawing his offer for continued care. My offer is _the only_ available choice." He supposed his terms were a bit callous, but his primary responsibility was to protect Ana and Raymond Steele was a source of unhappiness for her.

Raymond took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he spoke again, there was defeat in his tone. "Before I go, I want to see her in person, tell her I understand how much she suffered. I deserve another chance."

"No. I don't think that's a good idea," Christian replied curtly. "I think you could write her letters if you want once you're back home but I don't think you should see her again before you leave." Christian was thinking that letters were less intrusive than emails. With a letter you could always choose whether or not to open it or leave it for a later time. An email on the other hand, came in as a notification which could be more annoying or disturbing.

"But, surely," Raymond protested.

"No. You can't see her. Ana doesn't want to see you again anyway." Christian retorted in a resolute manner. He then got up to leave; as far as he was concerned, their conversation was over. Raymond Steele ALREADY had his second chance and he had squandered it.

...

* * *

Two days later.

Ana was beyond nervous. All day long, she'd felt both excited and terrified. Excited because this time, her body was indeed suggesting that she was pregnant. Her breasts felt huge and full and there was this queasiness in her stomach that felt a lot like she'd felt when she was first pregnant with Teddy. And terrified because, she'd been wrong before. And if this time it turned out that she wasn't pregnant, she feared she would sink into a state of depression.

Ten minutes ago, he'd texted her to let her know he was on the way home and she'd replied with a simple, _" I'm ready."_ And everSince then she'd been waiting in the master bedroom clad in one of the dresses from her new wardrobe and a pearl colored pair of sandals. It seemed like forever but now he was finally here. Wordlessly, she took his hand and led him to the en-suite bathroom to take the test.

He was nervous too, afraid she'd be disappointed once again. He sat at the edge of the bathtub, his back stiffened, as she took the test. There was something _very married_ about watching a woman peeing in a test tube, something so incredibly intimate. The feeling was so brand new and yet at the same time, so familiar.

"How long do we wait?"

"Two minutes." She replied setting the test tube on the sink counter and then sitting on the toilet with the lid closed.

Those two minutes felt like a thousand years. He took her hand in his, and they glanced over at the test tube as it it was a time bomb which _could_ explode into a thousand pieces any minute now.

"Ana," he said her name softly. "No matter what happens, don't forget I love you. You're the most important person in my life, don't forget that."

Ana smiled candidly. He always said the sweetest things.

"Everything is going to be fine," he spoke again when more than two minutes had passed and they were still frozen in place as though super-glued to their seats. "Are you ready to find out?"

At last, she stood to retrieve the test. But before doing that, she leaned in to kiss his lips. "I love you." She then moved over to the sink and took the stick in her hand. She stared at in in shock as a plus sign miraculously appeared in the little window.

"It's a plus! Christian!" She yelped, smiling. "We're having a baby!" In the next instant, she flung herself into his arms as he lifted her into a warm embrace.

And they waltzed around the master bedroom to the sound of Ed Sheeran to their heart's content.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ _  
_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_ _  
_ _I have faith in what I see_ _  
_ _Now I know I have met an angel in person_ _  
_ _And she looks perfect_ _  
_ _I don't deserve this_ _  
_ _You look perfect tonight_

It was perfect, Ana thought. And then with a tinge of regret she flashed back to their wedding and Ed Sheeran making an appearance and then discretely disappearing when Raymond Steele made his appearance. She didn't even get a chance to have a conversation with him or get his autograph.

Next thing she knew, she had missed something Christian had said, he was looking at her expectantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, and smiled brightly again, determined not to let _that_ ruin their perfect moment in the here and now.

Shortly afterwards, they went down stairs looking for Mia and Teddy. Gail told them Mia had taken Teddy upstairs for a change of clothes. Ana and Christian exchanged a look and then quickly decided Mia had to be the first to know.

Ana didn't think she'd ever stop smiling. A positive pregnancy test. She felt great, whole again, thrilled to the marrow. Before she knew it, Christian lifted her off the floor once again, making her giggle, holding her tight above him with his eyes closed. And when her feet touched the ground again, they continued to waltzing around the living room. They both felt high in spirits, their smiles stretching from ear to ear until they plopped down together on the couch, slightly out of breath for all the dancing.

"Can I tell you a little secret?" She said after a few moments wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've been hoping for a girl. All my life...well, since I turned thirteen. I wanted a little girl." She clearly pictured herself combing baby fine hair with a baby brush and clipping it with a pink plastic barrette. "It's funny. All my life I wanted a girly girl when I myself was more of a tomboy. Well, actually, I was a little bit of both." She said. She furrowed her brow recalling how much she'd enjoyed fishing with her dad. Hmm...but maybe, what she enjoyed was hanging out with her dad, she thought. Maybe she'd never been much of a tomboy after all.

"So you were a little bit of both," Christian prompted, his hands on her waist, holding her close. Right now he was in heaven, enthralled with the sound of her voice. He just wanted to hear her to keep talking.

"Yeah. I enjoyed playing with dolls and...that was my maternal instinct kicking in, I think, but I didn't really enjoy shopping or getting my nails done all that much."

"That's because you were a little bookworm," Christian said with a smile. "So what happens if we have another boy?"

Even though she knew that Christian had adopted Teddy into his heart as his own, his question still warmed her heart.

Before she could answer, he quickly added, "Not that I have my heart set on having a boy. I will be happy either way."

Ana smiled, relieved and happy. "Having another boy would be perfect too," Ana said without hesitation in response to his question. "It would be wonderful for Teddy to have a playmate of the same gender...although a sister for him would also be great." She felt a rush of love as she gazed into his amazing gray eyes. "What color of eyes do you think he or she will have?"

"Blue like yours," he said cupping her face in his hands. He could hardly believe this was happening. Soon her belly would swell with his child, he thought, with one hand gently resting on her flat stomach. They were gazing into each other's eyes. Slowly, they both leaned in until their faces were nearly touching and then shared a sweet kiss. "What about names?" Christian said as Ana rested her head on his shoulder and he held her tight.

"Oh, yes...we'll have to start making a list-" Ana trailed off dreamily, pulling back a little to look into his eyes.

"Grace if it's a girl, Daniel if it's a boy." He quickly proposed.

"Hmm..." Ana smiled she definitely loved Grace. She'd always loved the name.

"I don't know about Daniel though."

"Why not?

Ana shrugged. "It reminds me of Elton John's song."

"You don't like the song?" Christian smirked.

"Ah, I don't know. I guess I could never make sense of the lyrics, especially that part that says, _your eyes have died but you see more than I'"_

"I researched this once. The song is about a soldier named Daniel going off to fight in Vietnam. When it was time for his departure, the parents told his little brother that Daniel was going on a holiday to Spain to keep him from worrying. And when the part that says ' _your eyes have died',_ it's meant as clear reference to scars possibly blindness." He paused noting that Ana was hanging onto his every word. "And the part that says, _'but you see more than I,'_ means that even though Daniel is scarred he sees things for what they are...it's a reference to wisdom."

"You're a walking encyclopedia, Christian Grey," she teased and he clicked his tongue, smiling.

Right then, they heard Mia and Teddy coming down the stairs. Christian and Ana exchanged a knowing look and in that moment they knew they couldn't possibly keep the news to themselves any longer.

"We're having a baby!" The happy couple announced in unison.

Mia let out a gasp of surprise, and in the next moment she was hugging Ana and then Christian. "Oh, my God!" Mia gasped in delight. "This is amazing! I'm sooo happy for you!"

Ana was crying and laughing at the same time. "Oh, Mia," She mumbled coming over for a second hug. Telling Mia seemed to make it more real but she was still, "Somebody pinch me, please! I don't know if this is real, I just want to make sure I'm not dreaming!"

Mia hesitated for a moment before grabbing the skin of her arm and giving it a twist.

"Ouch!" Ana cried. "What did you do that for?"

"You asked me to!" Mia replied, bewildered.

"Yeah," Ana replied rubbing her arm. "But not that hard!"

Christian laughed with joy, the sound of his chuckles reverberating in his chest. He lifted Teddy into his arms and spun him in wide circles around the room. There was so much free space around them and Teddy let out a squeal of delight. The young toddler closed his eyes and smiled brightly in enjoyment. And while it was true that Teddy would often spin in circles as a way to calm himself, this spinning was different. This was something he and Christian did together for the pure enjoyment of it.

In the end, Christian had to stop spinning as he was the one starting to get dizzy; Teddy, on the other hand, looked like he could go on forever. "Teddy," he said searching his gaze as a new idea formed in his head. Teddy made fleeting eye contact with him. "How would you like spinning in the teacups at Disneyland?" He his gaze shifted to Ana and she met his gaze. "Pack your bags sweetheart, we're taking Teddy to Disneyland."

"Ah-" Ana stammered. "But we... we just returned from our honeymoon!"

"I know. We'll leave tomorrow. We're in luck, this Friday is Good Friday which makes this a three day weekend," He reminded her with a dazzling smile, putting on his breathtaking Christian Grey charm.

 **A/N:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Back to school time means back to work time for me. I will try my best to get the next two chapters posted before _September Madness_ , but if there's a delay (it's already getting crazy busy for me as it is), it's because Real Life has gotten in the way of writing. Please continue to review, favorite and follow, every single one counts as a reminder.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Sorry for the delay,** this chapter was not easy to write. I had trouble getting motivated so I used some dialogue and narrative wording from Freed to help me get started. I didn't highlight any quotes but some of you may recognize them. It was just easiest for me to follow the script and make the changes necessary for this story.

 **About last chapter: The day AFTER posting I added a paragraph that accidentally got deleted.** When I write, I make several drafts. I cut and paste and change things around so often I end up making several versions of the same chapter. But I usually will make an announcement in the story description if there's a significant change up to several days after posting. Thanks to my beta, Calicutie77 for catching all those copy/ paste mistakes I miss!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-eight**

It had been a long day and Ana was more tired than she cared to admit. Gail and she had been busy for the better part of the afternoon getting ready for tonight's dinner party. While most days Ana enjoyed cooking alongside Gail and sharing recipes, she had to admit today her energy was particularly low.

"Ana, why don't you rest for a little while... you do look a little tired." Gail said looking over at Teddy. He was in the kitchen with them happily entertained with a set of Duplo Legos in the kiddie area of the enormous kitchen. The kiddie area had been set up with a children's play table and a Little Tikes playhouse with a working doorbell.

Ana sighed. Yes, she was a little tired but she figured that it was due to her to her having trouble falling asleep last night. Her mind, too excited with the baby news, kept replaying yesterday's events down to the smallest details.

"C'mon, Ana. Don't fight it," Gail gave her a little motherly nudge making Ana smile candidly. "It's perfectly normal to feel more tired than usual in the first trimester," she said in a motherly fashion. "They even recommend making an afternoon nap as part of a woman's daily routine."

"Alright, I will go and rest," Ana agreed with a sigh and a defeated roll of the eyes. Seeing how patient and kind Gail was with Teddy allowed Ana to relax, knowing Teddy's needs would be met while she rested. "But I can't sleep longer than an hour," she stated. Gail was the second person to learn about Ana's pregnancy. And that was because she was such a big part of their daily lives but still, she imagined that the grandparents, Grace and Carrick and Carla would have preferred to be next on the list. But they didn't really have to know, did they? Besides, they were finding out soon enough. She and Christian were planning on making the formal announcement during the dinner party.

"Just don't let me sleep in, please," Ana mumbled over her shoulder moving to cross the threshold that led to the stairs. A second later, she turned on her heel and added, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have an appointment with my new OB-Gyn at four O'clock this afternoon." Ana felt lucky she' d been able to book this appointment practically at the last minute.

…...

Doctor's visit

Ana arrived at her appointment with Dr. Greene a few minutes early. She went alone without Christian because he was stuck at a board meeting he couldn't get out of. However, he would do his best to be home earlier than normal, plus he promised to be there at all her future appointments. Ana could tell he was mortified but she told him not to worry, she was fine going on her own.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. What can I do for you today?"

This was Ana's first time visiting the gynecologist. Dr. Greene's office was spacious, minimalistic and well appointed.

"I did a pregnancy test at home and it was positive," Ana explained with a smile. Inwardly, however, she cringed a bit. She was feeling nervous. Ever since they'd shared the news with Mia and Gail, a voice inside her reminded her how foolish she'd been. She shouldn't have told anybody yet—except Christian. She should have waited for the pregnancy to be confirmed by a doctor before she shouted the news to the four winds.

Dr. Greene considered this for a moment. "Have you been bleeding at all?" She asked and Ana shook her head no. "I've reviewed your medical history, the files from the OB-gyn that assisted you with your previous pregnancy, and her concerns with scar tissue. My approach differs from hers. I believe we need to take things one step at a time to ensure a healthy pregnancy. She then reached into the drawer of her desk. "You know what to do with this," she handed me a small container. "The restroom is just outside my office."

Ana shook her head. There was no need to take another test. Surely there was other ways to confirm a pregnancy...like an actual physical exam?

However, she does as she's told. Inside the restroom, she leaned against the door and wills herself to calm down. Her heart was beating like crazy thinking about all the what-if's. What if it turned out it was a false positive? She thought. Chill out! These kind of tests are pretty accurate nowadays, her inner goddess reminded her.

The tension was practically choking her. A small part of her considered ditching the test and going home. She couldn't help but be reminded of her school days when she was afraid to fail a test, she would sometimes get so physically ill the teachers sent her home. In some ways, she hadn't changed a bit. She still had the tendency to internalize her worries and fears. She should have told Christian she was feeling this way, but seeing how happy he was with the news of her pregnancy, but she didn't have the heart to worry him unnecessarily.

Ana had no choice but to take a deep breath and give herself a pep-talk. Ten minutes later, she exited the restroom and quickly re-entered Dr. Greene's office. Taking a seat in front of her desk, she wordlessly handed her the sample.

Dr. Greene dipped the stick into the sample and watched. From her position, Ana couldn't see the results which increased her anxiety. To distract herself, she answered Christian's latest text message.

"D _on't know yet. Please pray."_

 _"Don't forget I love you."_ He quickly replied. " _Wish I was there with U."_

She smiled at his message. "I love you too." She texted back and looked up at Dr. Greene who was now asking her a question.

"I take it a positive result is good news?"

Ana nodded her head yes, mutely, her eyes filled with a certain sparkle.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Grey. You're indeed pregnant! You look surprised."

Ana laughed, yes, yes, she was pleasantly surprised. "I'm just so happy! Dr. Greene, this is a dream come true for my husband and I."

The other woman smiled. "Have you had any symptoms?"

 _Symptoms? No, not really._ "I don't think so. Hmm...maybe a fullness in my breasts."

"We could do an ultrasound to see how advanced the pregnancy is."

Ana smiled widely, all her former fears scattered to the wind. Yes, of course she would agree to the ultrasound. But she already knew the answer. This baby was a honeymoon baby; the timing perfectly coinciding with their time in Seychelles and their discovery of the wonderful fertility properties of Coco-de-Mer.

She was still smiling as Dr. Green directed her toward a black leather exam table behind a screen.

"If you'll just slip off your skirt, underwear, and cover yourself with a blanket on the table, we'll go from there," Dr. Greene said briskly.

 _Underwear?_ _Why did she have to remove her panties?_ Ana was bewildered. She'd been expecting an ultrasound scan over her belly like during her first OB-gyn appointment when she was pregnant with Teddy. However, she said nothing and did as she was told.

"That's good." Dr. Greene appeared at the end of the table, pulling the table closer. It was a high tech stack of computers. Sitting down, she positioned the screen so that both see it and jogged the trackball on the keyboard. The screen came to life.

Knowing the routine, Ana lifted and bent her knees and parted them wide before she was told.

"If you're only just pregnant, we should be able to find the baby with this," Dr. Greene says holding a long probe. Slowly and gently she inserted the probe and frowned after a moment or two. "Mrs. Grey, if you could relax," she reminded her.

It was difficult for Ana to completely relax but she was following Dr. Greene's cues. All she could see on the screen was the visual equivalent of white noise-although it was actually more sepia in color. Slowly, Dr. Greene moved the probe about, it was very disconcerting.

"There," she murmured. She pressed a button, freezing the picture on the screen, and pointed to a tiny blip in the sepia storm.

 _It's a tiny blip_. Ana said to herself in a state of profound wonder. There was a tiny blip in her belly. Tiny. Wow. She stared dumbfounded at the blip. This little blip was a baby. Her baby. Hers and Christian's!

"It's too early to see the heartbeat, but yes, you're definitely pregnant. Three or four weeks, I would say." She smiled.

I'm happy, too stunned to say anything. It happened at last! The little blip on the screen is a baby, the baby I've been longing for for so long. A real honest to goodness baby. Christian's baby. My baby. Our baby.

"Would you like me to print a picture for you?"

Ana nodded in response, with tears welling in her eyes and Dr. Greene pressed a button before gently removing the wand and handing her a paper towel. She dressed hurriedly.

Dr. Greene was already seated at her desk when Ana emerged from behind the screen.

"Congratulations again, Mrs. Grey," she reiterated with a guarded smile.

Looking at the woman's expression, Ana is immediately gripped by a sense of a creeping cold, a deep sense of foreboding.

"I would like you to start on a course of folic acid and prenatal vitamins," She said handing her a leaflet of do's and don'ts and a package of pills." She then leaned forward, hands folded across her desk. "I need to see you back every two weeks throughout your pregnancy." She paused.

Ana shook her head, concerned. When she was pregnant with Teddy, her prenatal appointments were every four weeks; it wasn't until the final month of her pregnancy that she had to see her doctor every week.

"Mrs. Grey, I found a significant amount of scar tissue present in the uterine wall. This means you're at a higher risk for miscarriage." She said, giving her time to absorb the information before she spoke again. "I would like for you to take it easy from this point forward and, avoid stressful situations and to call me immediately if you have any spotting."

Ana's lips felt numb; it was a struggle to get the words out. "How high is this risk?" she asked, trying to quell a rising sense of panic.

"I can't answer that question. High risk is high risk, no matter how it's presented. We need to do an abdominal ultrasound every time you come in. The best advice I can give you is to take it easy and enjoy each day as it comes."

Even though she didn't hear Dr. Greene say the words 'bed rest', Ana still heard them in her mind. She bit her lip furiously. There was no way she could do bed rest. No. No. What about Teddy and his therapy and her job at the Institute?

Seeing the question mark in Ana's expression, Dr. Greene was quick to reassure her. "Ana, let's not get caught up in the labels. A high risk pregnancy is not synonymous with a bad outcome. There's every indication that you will be able to carry this baby to term, we're just trying to minimize the risks here. But the high risk label does mean that you need to be more vigilant. Knowledge is power."

Ana let out the air she didn't realize she was holding. "Does that mean I don't need to be on bed rest?" She said thinking of their upcoming trip to Disneyland this weekend.

"Bed rest?" Dr. Greene questioned, smiling. "I don't believe I've made any references to that in this conversation."

Ana stared back and said nothing.

"Mrs. Grey, I'll tell you what this all means in practical terms. It means doing everything you can to ensure a healthy pregnancy: watching your diet, getting at plenty of adequate rest including a midday rest time, and avoiding carrying heavy objects and small children. It means you call me at the FIRST sign of any discomfort or bleeding, day or night."

Ana nodded. Of course she would follow those recommendations to the letter. Even though she was not on bed rest, caution suggested they postpone their trip to Disneyland. Knowing that Christian would want an update ASAP, her heart felt a little heavy when she left the doctor's office. She was excited about the pregnancy of course, and also, quite determined to do whatever it took to carry this child to term.

LATER

"Oh, Ana!" Christian bemoaned when at last she told him the whole story later that night when they were alone in their bedroom. "Why didn't you tell me right away?" He asked referring to Dr. Green' s recommendations.

"I'm telling you now."

"I wanted us to have a few hours together just being happy...with no buts or maybe's.

Christian shook his head. "C'mere," he said taking her into his arms, and kissing the top of her head. He had to admit there was a part of him that was a bit scared. He wasn't sure how concerned he should be, so he was going to need to put a call to Dr. Greene and find out all the do's and don'ts. And from now on, he was going to make sure to make it to every single appointment no matter what.

…...

A couple of hours earlier

Ding, ding, ding Christian lightly tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention. Tonight, their dinner guests included the Grey's and Kate. "Everybody, we have an announcement to make," he said locking eyes with his wife and reaching for her hand underneath the table.

With his free hand, Christian booted up his laptop to skype with Carla. After a moment, Carla's face filled the screen.

"Carla, everyone is here ready to listen to our announcement," Christian said. Greetings followed and then Christian spoke again, raising his champagne glass. Everyone followed suit except for Ana who was drinking sparkling grape juice.

"I'd like to make a toast," Christian started, smiling and making brief eye contact with Mia who was doing a good job in keeping mum. "Grandparents, we have gifts for you we'd like you to open." He said his eyes locking eyes with Ana and then glancing over at Teddy who was sitting in his high chair next to his mother.

Grace and Carrick exchanged glances and smiled thinking this had something to do with Teddy who was happily scribbling on a dry erase placemat. Gail was sitting on the other side of Teddy, keeping an eye on him and retrieving crayons for him.

"Mom," Ana said looking at Carla, "Since you can't be here with us to open your gift, we'll open it for you, okay?" Ana said holding up a small rectangular box with a red bow for her to see.

"Fair enough," Carla let out an excited chuckle.

Ana directed Christian's parents to open the gift that was in the center of the table as a centerpiece.

"This is for us?" Grace and Carrick said in unison, quite surprised. It wasn't their birthday or Christmas.

While the grandparents inspected their gift, Ana pulled a white onesie out of the gift box and held it high for Carla to see. A moment later, Grace pulled another onesie of the same color. The message on both onesies read in big bold letters: _Freak out! You are going to be grandparents!_ Cries of joy followed. Carla was the first to burst into happy tears and Grace soon followed. Both grandmothers had similar reactions in that their faces crumbled initially and then smiled and then crumbled again with emotion. Carrick laughed and swelled with pride and went around to give his son a one- armed masculine man hug with plenty of pats on the back.

Grace and Mia crowded around Ana, giving her their most joyful congratulations, while Kate hung back a little. "This is the most wonderful news!" Grace kept saying over and over again. Even though they had another grandchild coming soon, Grace hadn't allowed herself to get too excited about it. She couldn't help but feel that Kate was a loose cannon in many ways. It was no secret how much she detested Elliot which made Grace cautious around her; afraid to say the wrong thing and make Kate want to shut her out of her grandchild's life. On the other hand, this baby, Christian's baby with Ana was a different story altogether. This new baby had been conceived out of love and was very much wanted by both his parents and by everyone in the family, which meant she could love him or her with all her heart, without the fear of becoming too attached.

From the other side of the screen, Carla engaged with everyone and then said her goodbyes. She was feeling sorrowful as she wished she could be right there with them to celebrate. Christian was quick to point out that all she had to do was say the word and he would arrange for fly her to Los Angeles any time. In turn, Carla promised she would be taking him up on his word sooner than he expected. She would for sure be coming to town to meet Kate's baby.

"Oh, but that's two months from now," Ana bemoaned and Carla shrugged with a pained expression, promising she would consider coming sooner.

After several rounds of hugs with everyone in the room, including Gail, Ana returned to Christian's side. They were happy, the family was happy and right now that was all that mattered. Not wanting to put a damper on their celebration, she had decided to keep the pregnancy's high risk status to herself for now. Her reasoning being that bringing it up now would be dwelling on the negative. Tonight was a time to celebrate. Besides, it's not as if the doctor ordered bed rest; if she had it would be a different situation altogether.

After ending the call with Carla, Kate pulled Ana aside and murmured, "Hey, I'm supposed to be your best friend," Kate pouted, her hands resting on her enormous belly. "I should have been the first to know, not Mia."

At once, Kate's comment reminded Ana of the time when they were in fifth grade when Kate had made sure Ana knew she had felt slighted when Ana hung out with another friend without including her. It hadn't been purposeful, it had just happened, but Kate had definitely blown it out of proportion. This time, however, Ana was determined to handle things differently and NOT bend over backwards to make Kate happy.

"Seriously, Kate, when are you gonna finally grow up? Why does everything have to be a competition with you?" Ever since she could remember, Kate had always been striving to outperform everyone she knew; she always had to be the best at everything she tried.

Kate was stunned into silence. Normally Ana was more patient with her.

"Mia is not competitive like that," Ana went on. "Did you forget she's the one throwing you a baby shower? I had nothing to do with it...she beat me to it."

Kate looked instantly remorseful. "I'm sorry, Ana. I just..." she trailed off.

"I know, I know. It's the Green- Eyed Monster and not you doing the talking."

As if on cue, Mia joined them and the three of them chattered about the upcoming baby shower.

"Oh, Ana, this is gonna great," Kate said a little while later, taking Ana's hands in hers. "Now you and I can be pregnant together even if it's just for a short while... and compare notes...and I will help you with your layette list," she added sweetly her gaze shifting to Mia who didn't seem at all bothered by her comment.

…...

One Month later

Ana was now eight weeks pregnant. One afternoon, Christian called while she was in the playroom with Teddy when Christian called. He wanted to confirm the time for next week's appointment with Dr. Greene and make sure he didn't schedule any important meerings that day. They were having a routine appointment where, if they were lucky, they would get to hear the heartbeat. Needless to say, they were both quite excited. While they talked, Ana smoothed her hand over her still flat belly. Pretty soon she was gonna have a bump and that baby bump was going to be a baby in a matter of months. It was pretty amazing. If it was a girl, she pictured her wearing wearing those cute baby dresses she'd seen when browsing the Macys online store. Or maybe, if it was a boy, he would wear cute checkered shirt and a pair of Baby B'gosh overalls.

Kate's baby shower took place at Escala with a small group of women in attendance, as most of Kate's friends in Michigan were unable to attend. There were however, three women from Kate's Lamaze class. The rest of the women were Mia' s friends. Mia, truly, had gone the extra mile to make the event fun and exciting. She put together a good mix of games that broke the ice and drew several rounds of laughter. Kate received many gifts, mostly clothing. Most of the gifts were in neutral colors like white and yellow since Kate had not wanted to find out the sex of her baby.

While Kate was otherwise occupied, Ana looked over at Mia affectionately, thinking back on all the times Christian and she had discussed doing something special for her, and then realizing there's no way they could ever repay her for everything she'd done for Teddy. And now, finally they had the chance. Mia was truly an extraordinary woman with a generous heart who seemed happiest when others were happy. Ana couldn't truly think of a better way to thank her than by including her on their upcoming visit with Dr. Green to listen to their baby's heart beat for the very first time.

Dr. Greene had very strict rules as to how many people she allowed in the room during prenatal visits and ultrasounds so she was making an exception by allowing Mia in the room. And while other doctors were open to a number of guests being invited in the room, she didn't see the need for prenatal visits to become social events. The focus needed to remain on the mother to be and her baby, and there was no way she could do her job properly with a string of people in the room asking questions or participating in any shape or form. So normally, only the baby's father was allowed to be present during office visits.

Ana heard a very fast heart beat. "Whoa. That's loud and fast. Is that my heart?"

"No, that's the baby's heartbeat." Dr. Greene smiled.

"That's? That's my baby's heart beat," Ana asked in a thin voice, tears fighting their way to the surface. Her gaze shifted to Christian and then to Mia. They were both standing on either side of her, they both looked choked up. "It's fast." She mumbled. The heart beat had an echo to it, it was amazing.

"A baby's heartbeat is much faster than ours," Dr. Greene replied.

"Okay, what are you looking at?" Ana asked the doctor.. There was something on the screen of the ultrasound machine but it was a blur.

Christian was speechless. For him, hearing the heartbeat had made the baby more real and less of an abstract idea. He took Ana's hand and kissed it.

"We'll be able to get a clearer picture on the next ultrasound." Dr. Greene stated. "The heartbeat sounds good and strong. What do the proud parents want it to be?"

"A girl," Ana said.

"A boy," Christian said looking at Ana adoringly. "But I would be happy with either one." He immediately rectified with a wink.

"How about one of each?" Mia chimed in.

"Oh, no, no," Christian and Ana said in unison shaking their heads.

For a moment there everyone looked at Dr. Greene and she didn't say anything, creating a bit of suspense. "No, no twins, it's definitely one heartbeat," she said to Mia. Her gaze then shifted to the parents to-be. "I see. Well, boy and a girl then? Both sound like good choices, but we'll have to wait and find out in a couple of months. Or would you rather wait until after delivery?" she teased.

"Maybe we'll wait," Christian smirked, his eyes glued on Ana's face.

"I think I'd rather know sooner rather than later," Ana answered, smiling, holding her husband's gaze. His gray eyes shone, unshed tears shimmering over his disarming smile. If she could freeze time, she would choose this moment and make it last forever. There was no time like the present where promise and hope lingered in the air, making the future shine with endless possibilities.

...

Six weeks later

Elliot's POV

I hear mom's voice cracking. I can't move or talk, but the emotion in her voice pulls me like a giant magnet. "It's your son, Elliot, you have a son. His name is Michael."

Michael? The name calls me from the black hole of my sleep. It reaches down in the abyss where I reside and finds me in this deep dark place where I'm trapped. I feel a dark tunnel closing behind me, and I think that maybe I've found my way out of this lonely place. Everything is getting brighter. There is no more darkness or despair surrounding me, just rays of warmth and a welcoming light.

I must be in heaven...I think but then, something was not right.

At first, the light is too bright but my eyes soon adjust and I see mom holding a baby in her arms all bundled up in a blankie. Dad is right there beside her and they're glowing with happiness.

"Isn't he precious?" I hear mom coo. She's smiling and making faces at the baby in her arms. And the baby is looking straight into her eyes and it seems like time stands still. It takes forever for her, but at last, she looks at me, and finally realizes that I'm awake. "Oh, Elliot! Oh, thank God! Honey, it's me, mom," She cries. "Can you hear me?" I look at her and something in my expression must have given her cause for joy. Her gaze shifts to my father. "Carrick! he's awake!"

I see Kate standing, watching from a distance and I wanna say to her, I can't believe we have a son and that you named him Michael, after me? I laugh at the irony. Michael was the man I pretended to be but that never existed. Ouch! I try to sit up and that's when I realize I got a massive headache. "Kate," I mumble. My voice sounds strange, foreign, as she exits the room.

 **A/N:**

School starts next week! At this point, I probably won't be able to update again before then, unless it's a very short chapter. I don't know, sometimes my muse gets excited and starts typing like crazy right after posting ( I'm writing this story one chapter at a time). We'll see. Have a nice holiday weekend! Have a great first day of school to those that teach and/or study.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:**

 _Calicuttie77: Thanks for betaing this chapter_

It's been forever but my schedule and priorities have changed. I won't be able to post as often as I used to but rest assured I'm determined to finish this story. I don't know how many more chapters. I'm guessing ten more but it could be more, it's possible since something about this story just keeps me hooked. And as long as my muse is happy writing so am I :)

Don't forget to review and tell me your theories about the cliff at the end. Often, hearing your thoughts adds fuel to the fire and I can't help but type, even if I have to stay up all night writing ;)

 **In the previous chapter**

Dr. Greene confirms pregnancy. They announce the pregnancy to the family. They hear the heartbeat at eight weeks ultrasound. The chapter ends with six weeks later. Kate's baby is born, and Elliot wakes up from his coma. Kate names their baby Michael.

* * *

Chapter thirty-nine

According to the hospital rules, all mothers HAD to be discharged in a wheelchair and wheeled all the way to the parking lot, the nurse said, so Kate had no choice here. _Darn it,_ she groaned as one of the wheels got stuck as they exited the elevator. Grace and Carrick didn't even notice, they were too busy telling everyone baby Michael was their first grandchild and sharing the news of their son's miraculous recovery with the entire hospital staff. But Kate couldn't share in their happiness and smiled forcefully at the celebratory statements regarding Elliot. His coming out of his coma put a damper on life as she knew it. She hated the son of a bitch. Sheesh! Why couldn't he just have stayed dead to the world for the next couple of years or something?

As soon as they arrived at her place, Kate plopped down on her favorite armchair. Leaning back against the cushions, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. More than anything, she wanted to be left alone. Giving birth had been an ordeal, and the hospital stay had been pretty awful, and she longed to get in bed and get a good night sleep. She yawned, wishing for a nice long nap. But the golden couple didn't seem to take the hint. Grace was holding Michael in her arms adoringly, and Carrick had an incredibly joyful look on his face.

"Oh, Carrick! How precious! He's got Elliot's nose...and his eyes!" Grace cooed for the umpteenth time, and Carrick murmured something in agreement.

When Kate opened her eyes again, The Greys were looking at her expectantly. She must have dozed off, but it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes.

"So anyway, what do you think?" Grace asked tactfully. "Will you give Elliot another chance to make it up to you?"

"He's a changed man, he really is. You got to give him a chance," Carrick added.

"Wh-what?" Kate snorted. She couldn't fucking believe it! She should have known that all their generosity all these months came with strings attached. "What about me?" She paused meaningfully. "After everything he did to me, I'm supposed to just forget and pretend nothing ever happened? Your son came to me using a false identity. He used me! He treated me like a doormat," she went on with fury in her eyes. "Don't forget that!"

Grace and Carrick shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Kate, like we've said before, we're ashamed of our son's behavior," Carrick started. "But we've spoken to him about it, and I tell you, he's changed. You have to see it to believe it. All we ask is that you visit him at the hospital and speak with him, just the two of you. He's not the same man. He's gonna need hours of physical therapy to recover his full range of mobility... but thank God, his mind is as sharp as ever."

"I saw something in my son's eyes the minute he realized Michael was his son," Grace went on. "It was something I'd never seen before. I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that he cares. He asked for you, he knew you were there and that you'd left the room. He said your name, Kate."

Kate shook her head in disbelief. For heaven's sake, she couldn't see how his mentioning her by name changed anything. It was sickening. It had all been an act on Elliot's part, she was sure, and these two had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

"And Kate, believe me, Elliot is sorry for what he put you through," Carrick quickly added. "He's truly sorry, he told us."

" _He told you?"_

Carrick hesitated and locked eyes with Grace and they came to a silent agreement. "We had a long conversation. At first, he was a little fuzzy on the details, but then it all started coming back to him. But believe me, when I say he's a changed man. The hardness in his gaze is gone. Kate, all we ask is that you give him fifteen minutes of your time, that's all."

Kate looked away. She had to admit she was curious. "Fifteen minutes? Fifteen minutes with your son and you won't bring this up again?"

This time both Grace and Carrick hesitated. "We won't speak to you again about giving Elliot a second chance," Grace spoke tactfully, her neck tall and smooth like a swan's. "But darling, I hope you realize you'll still need to deal with Elliot from this point forward...there's no getting around that... for Michael's sake."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kate took her baby from Grace's arms and held him tight. While she had not wanted this baby for the longest time, with time, she had grown to love him, and her heart fiercely resisted the idea of sharing him with Elliot Grey. The Jackass didn't deserve it.

Later that same evening, Mia stopped by to see the baby and echo her parents' feelings about Elliot. She offered to drive her to the hospital and watch the baby while she and Elliot talked. The pressure was on, and Kate was too exhausted to fight; so she said yes to get these people out of her hair.

…..

Later at the hospital

The door swung open. Elliot was sitting upright in his hospital bed, head bent over a book, fingers holding a pencil and brows furrowed in deep concentration. Mia ushered Kate inside and then discreetly disappeared. Kate stood by the threshold for a long time, watching him, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. After what seemed like an eternity, he glanced up at her.

At once, his eyes met hers and his expression was soft and disarming.

She held his gaze with her chin held high. It took her almost a full minute to realize that the smugness she'd expected to see flowing from the man was not there. Not only that, but his gaze was clear and open in a way that didn't match the man she had known as Michael or the Elliot she had talked to the night of the accident. This man WAS a different man. She slowly moved forward into the room, curious. Part of her still refused to believe, and her gaze dropped to the notebook on his lap. He'd been drawing something quite remarkable. It was a sketch of the Eiffel tower with a great deal of detail. Wow. Unbelievable. She remembered Grace and Carrick telling her Elliot was going to need a great deal of physical therapy in order to recover fully, but by the looks of it, he was doing quite well, extremely well.

"You came," he smiled at her candidly. His voice sounded a little weird, maybe a little muffled, but other than that, he looked normal to her. He didn't look like she would have expected for somebody who had just spent many months in a medical coma.

Kate felt a shiver going down her spine. A shiver of dread, she told herself. Right now she didn't know what to expect from this man, this stranger.

"Thanks to your mom and dad...and sister."

"Thanks for coming. I know a lot of things happened between us that shouldn't have-"

"Yes, a lot of things happened while you were sleeping." She walked over and stood to the side the hospital bed. They looked into each other's eyes. For a moment there, it seemed like her heart had softened; her next words, however, were meant like a slap in the face. "But guess what, my feelings for you haven't changed." She furrowed her brow with disdain. "I still hate your guts you know."

"And you have the right to hate me."

His words, meant to appease, had the opposite effect. Her disdain grew, that this was all a game to him, a masquerade. She only had to figure out what his game plan was this time around.

"I get it, I really do. What I did to you was despicable. Go ahead, spit in my face," Elliot said offering her his cheek. "Do it!" he challenged her. "Get it out of your system once and for all!"

This was her chance, and she took it. In the next moment, her hand connected with his face in a loud smack. A smack so loud that it made her palm twitch with satisfaction. In the next moment, Kate turned toward the door and came face to face with Mia holding baby Michael. "Give me my baby," she said to Mia coolly, taking the baby from her arms.

Mia raced behind Kate. "Kate, wait up! Why are you so upset? What happened?"

Kate swirled around. "Ha! As if you didn't know already! Weren't you snooping around in the hallway listening to our conversation?"

"What's the matter with you, Kate?" Mia shot back. "Elliot apologized and you read him the riot act!"

"I knew it!" Kate hissed. "Ms. Proper finally came out in her brother's defense! Just...just get away from me!"

Right then, the baby started crying, and Kate became even more flustered as she rushed to the elevator in an effort to get away from Mia even though they had come to the hospital in Mia's car. At the last minute, she doubled back to the nearest restroom. Thinking that the baby wanted to be fed, she sat down in an armchair in the foyer and got ready to nurse him but the baby refused, and the crying continued. Kate started crying, frustrated and utterly exhausted. It seemed like all this baby wanted to do was cry.

"Here, let me see if he needs changing," Mia said softly, taking the baby into her arms and taking him to the nearest changing table. "Oh, my goodness, look at you," Mia said to the baby, working deftly to change the diaper, leaving Kate reeling.

Kate was secretly relieved that Mia had taken the baby. The truth was, she was terrified. She had no idea how to be a mommy to this child; her experience with babies was limited, at best. She had expected to be fully in love with her child, but half the time, she'd found herself resenting this little person who had suddenly taken over her life.

…...

Alone in his hospital room, Elliot rubbed his cheek. He didn't know what had just happened. All he knew was that once his gaze fell upon Kate, he'd been struck by a new revelation. He'd felt a jolt as his eyes met hers. Judging by her reaction, it was clear that whatever he felt had been decidedly one-sided.

…...

Even though the pregnancy was an eventful one, Ana and Christian were the happiest expectant parents in the state of California. They were determined to count their blessings and not let fear ruin their experience. Christian always had a joke or two under his sleeve to lighten the mood, and Ana did her best to follow his lead and maintain a positive attitude. She'd found that the internet was quite helpful in sharing their hopes and dreams for their future baby, especially when Christian was away from home. A few days ago, Ana had sent him a link of a cute baby dress. In turn, Christian had replied with a link of a cute pair of cowboy boots that seemed impossibly small.

"It's going to be a girl," she had said meeting his gaze as soon as he came home from work that night.

"Uh-uh, it's going to be a boy," he teased back. "Mia says that boys are always out front and girls spread themselves around their mother's middle. I'm sure she told you."

"Do you really think so?" She stood up straight and looked down at her bump. So far, it seemed her bump was too small to be noticed; complete strangers usually reacted with surprise to the news of her pregnancy. But it was all changing now; she realized as she scrutinized herself in her nightie—a scanty silk baby-doll- in front of their full-length mirror. The small bump protruding from her stomach had popped out seemingly overnight; while the rest of her body was otherwise trim and well-toned.

Ana sighed, her mind drifting back to the present moment. Presently, Christian was gone on a five-day business trip. He'd only been gone a day and a half, but she was missing his touch like he'd been gone for weeks. The pregnancy seemed to have made Christian extra loving and affectionate. Invariably, whenever they were together, he was either holding her hand, touching her bump or giving her a very much needed shoulder massage. And now, feeling the weight of his absence in her bones, she longed to feel his arms around her more than anything in the world.

Tonight she was more tired than usual. Last night, Kate's baby had been born, and Ana had been there until late at night and then again in the morning. She'd left the hospital in the afternoon at Grace's insistence. Ana appreciated Grace's concern and was glad for the support and for granting her a leave of absence from her internship. Still, she couldn't help but feel she was letting her down. But she had no choice. Two weeks ago, she'd experienced some spotting and ever since then, Dr. Greene had put her on bed-rest for the rest of her pregnancy. This meant her range of activities were confined to being at home; although she didn't need to be in bed one hundred percent of the time.

She was still thinking about all this when Teddy burst into the room and dove into her unmade bed, pulling the covers over his head.

Ana chuckled inwardly. This was a great time to spontaneously follow her son's lead initially and then turn it around to her advantage. The point was to get him to engage with her on her terms. The trick, however, was to sneak in and capture his attention without him realizing what she was doing. At the Institute, she had encountered many parents who pointedly asked about that window of opportunity to pull their children out of the world of autism and into our world; many worried that the window was either closing or already firmly shut. That left some parents wondering if indeed they were too late or if it was worth it to even try. Personally, Ana felt that the window never truly closes and that there was no reason NOT to lose hope for these children. No one, not even a therapist or doctor can ever predict a child's future. No doubt, the best thing parents can do is to believe in their child.

Even though Ana by no means considered herself an expert in Autism, she had found that living with a child like Teddy meant constant learning and re-evaluating as her child got older. And while some of her strategies worked for a little while, she had to keep changing and adapting to Teddy as she slowly discovered how his brain worked. Thankfully she had Mia, Grace, and Christian who were happy to let her bounce off ideas and who often contributed with ideas for shared activities and things to try with Teddy.

Ana looked under the bed and pretended she didn't know where Teddy was. "Oh oh. I saw Teddy run into the room. But, where did he go?" Ana wondered out loud. She moved around the room, repeating herself over and over again, hoping to hear a rustling of the covers or a faint giggle coming from Teddy. But there was nothing. She debated how long to wait it out, knowing that eventually, he would give himself away. So she kept on chatting, talking about the weather or about Christian and how much he must be missing them. "I talked to Fifty last night, and he told me he can't wait to get home and play hide and seek with Teddy. I need to find him and tell him," she went on as if talking to herself. "Teddy, where are you? Are you hiding from me? Please come out! I need to tell you something important; it's a message from Fifty."

All of a sudden, just when she thought she might have to wait forever, she heard the all familiar rustling of the covers. She turned her head and met Teddy's gaze. The eye contact lasted for a mere five seconds before he looked away but that only made her more determined to engage him. Even though the young preschooler had made great strides in the last few weeks, his eye contact was still fleeting and highly unreliable. Many times, she'd felt like she was fishing for his mind in an ocean of competing shapes and colors. It often took hours for him to take the bait and sometimes he would let go and get away. But just like in fishing, patience was the key.

"Hey, there you are, Teddy!" Ana murmured enthusiastically. She got on the bed with him, invading his personal space. "So good to see you!" She said, guiding his hand to her face to touch her nose. "Beep beep," she said in response to his touch and held her breath in suspense.

Teddy pulled back in surprise. "A-gain," he said after a moment.

Ana gladly repeated the performance when once again he reached out to touch her nose. This time he burst into laughter and Ana laughed along with him, enjoying the eye contact—however fleeting- and their wonderful connection.

…...

Three days later

When Christian returned from his business trip, he was pleased to hear of the new hide-n-seek game Ana had developed with Teddy and couldn't wait to try it with him. However, as he crossed the threshold and held Ana in his arms, at last, his attention naturally shifted. All he could think about was her and the baby. Knowing that Ana had gone to the hospital when Kate gave birth and spent so many hours there put a damper on his enthusiasm. Truthfully, he'd been worried sick the entire time he was gone.

"Ana, please promise me you won't do that again." He told her pulling her close. "You're supposed to be on strict bed rest, Mrs. Grey." He dutifully chastised her.

"I promise," she said contritely. "I thought it would be okay. I thought of all places; the hospital would have been the safest place for me to be... in case anything happened. But Kate needed me; I knew it would be okay."

Christian knew she was right, but he still felt a lump in his throat. He loved their unborn baby dearly and just the thought of losing him or her was terribly upsetting.

"Christian, I needed to get out of the house. It's been three weeks! Three weeks! And it was nearly driving me crazy. The good news is that I feel better now, seriously," she added searching his gaze. "Oh, Christian, I missed you so much...I didn't know what to do with myself, so I wrote you a poem," Ana said with a slow wink after a little while, instantly chasing away negative thoughts in his head and replacing them with light-hearted banter.

"You wanna know how nutty I am about you? I got a hard-on every time night I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking of you."

She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close. "I know how to fix that."

Christian grinned. He had her undressed before they made it to the bed. "I want you." He pulled back a little. "Let me just look at you," he said his voice hoarse, his eyes roaming her gorgeous body. He then pulled her close as they lay in bed side by side, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her hair kissed her earlobes and the nape of her neck.

She shivered with delight. "Oh, Christian." She sighed. "I love you so much. I want you inside of me."

He ran his hands lightly up her belly, and it pained him remembering the doctor's orders. No intercourse, although that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy one another. They would just have to be creative. He cupped a breast in each hand and slid his hand downward, teasing her with his fingertips, stroking her until she was mindless with pleasure.

Ana turned and pushed him back onto the bed. She pulled his shirt over his head and fumbled with his zipper while he watched, his head propped up on the pillows, while she tugged and struggled until she had him naked. She ran her hands lightly down his chest, then stroked and fondled his jewels and kissed him until he could stand it no longer and came all over her breasts.

…...

Two days earlier.

New York City

Christian looked at the stack of papers that Barney had printed out for him and shook his head in disbelief. He was going to need to take a little detour, even if it meant adding an extra day to his trip; he hated having to do that since he was dying to get back home to Ana, but he had no choice. He had to take care of this situation right now.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N** : I'm Back! And it's only been a week! Yes. But you know, I had this part mostly written and you were right, it was unfair to leave you with the cliff, so here it goes. So glad to see so many of you still wanting to read. Thanks for your patience and sticking with this story :) I know this one is a little short but I'm still hoping it would tide you over for a little while.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not a medical expert ;) and Elliot's condition is a product of my imagination and it's partially based on an article I read. According to doctors at the University of Glasgow's Institute of Cardiovascular Sciences, there have been a few cases of patients recovering from brain damage who simultaneously develop extraordinary artistic or linguist abilities. Doctors explain damage to certain areas of the brain such as the frontal lobe as responsible for allowing creative processes to flourish.

NOTE: Autistic savant: A person with extraordinary abilities in math, music, or memory. Only a small number of autistic persons can be considered savants. In this story, Teddy is NOT a savant.

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER IS UNEDITED, UN-BETAED.** I might have to come back and make changes. Check back in a couple of days.

Chapter Fifty

Elliot's POV

It's insane. Ever since I woke up in my hospital bed, I've had this urge to draw. At first, I thought it was out of boredom. But no. I started drawing this 4-D pattern. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I felt like I needed to do it. I've been sketching non-stop. Mia says I'm acting like the real me had been captured by aliens and replaced by a freaky look-alike. You see, I was never able to draw before. I even struggled to draw the basics like a circle and a square. When I was eight, I painstakingly painted a picture of a rhinoceros after a field trip at the zoo. Don't ask me why but I always loved those magnificent creatures with their massive bodies and horns. Mom took a look at it and mistook my rhinoceros for Howard, our pet turtle. back then, I was too embarrassed to correct her.

And now, as I lay here on my hospital bed, people are dropping by from different medical departments to look at my art. One of the doctors was so impressed with my black and white sketch of the Mona Lisa, she asked if I would consider selling it to her. "Now, that's a real smile," she said referring to the painting. I smiled a big goofy smile. Thinking back, that female doctor must have been flirting with me, but I was too absorbed in our exchange to flirt back. I'm now making a replica of my version of the Mona Lisa except in bold neon colors. I can't wait to get home and start experimenting with acrylic paints.

* * *

...

The Greys stepped out the elevator in a cheerful mood. They were on their way to visit Elliot. Mia was bringing Elliot a set of Faber-Castell colored pencils of the finest quality. They were about to enter Elliot's hospital room when the neurologist intercepted them.

"Doctor Stevens?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, we want to enroll your son Elliot in a research study of acquired Savant Syndrome. As you know, the general consensus is that his artistic talent is quite remarkable. He already signed the permission forms, all we need is your blessing," the medical director smiled charmingly.

"Well, how nice of you," Grace said rather sarcastically. Normally she was not given to sarcasm, but she was at the end of her rope. In the last few days, she'd been so upset over the way the doctors were treating her son she was seriously considering having him transferred to another hospital. "But really, we're not interested in turning our son over to a media circus."

The doctor looked stricken. "You certainly can't mean that. We are NOT getting the media involved, I promise you, but you have to understand how rare your son's condition is. Here at Jefferson Memorial, we're just trying to understand the mechanisms involved in atypical brain function and the unique talents in individuals with cognitive impairments. By studying patients like your son Elliot, we could potentially reach a breakthrough that could improve the lives of millions of autistic savants and dementia patients.

"Baloney," Carrick retorted. "We're already getting calls from _Vanity_ or _20-20_ getting anywhere near our son we will sue your asses off."

"And I'm deeply sorry," the man said. I will personally find the person who leaked the story. But I assure you it was no one from our staff."

"Our theory is that your son's artistic talents were lying dormant before the accident. Something happened, a re-wiring of neurons at the time of the accident has brought such abilities to his conscious mind," the man speculated. "Please, I beg you. Don't close the door on a research study that could potentially change the course of the field of medicine and the lives of patients with brain damage."

Later

Mia was alone with Elliot in his hospital room.

"I thought she was coming with you, sis?"

"Give it up, Elliot. Kate wants nothing to do with you."

"I can't. I love her."

"Wh-what?" Mia's eyes widened in astonishment. In all her life, she'd never heard her brother speak of being in love. As far as she could remember, Elliot had scores of girls as his feet, come to think of it, he was a bit of a lady's man. "You love her? Just like that, huh?"

"I don't know why but I love her...I was made to love her."

"Elliot," Mia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was convinced now, the brother she was knew was gone forever. It felt weird, it was like talking to a complete stranger. "That sounds a lot like a Stevie Wonder song." Before she knew it, Elliot was humming the tune to the song. It brought back the memories of her ten-year-old self, dancing to the Soul music her mom loved listening to back then.

Elliot stopped humming rather suddenly. "Mia," he pleaded. "I need to see her. Please." He pointed to the stack of papers in the chair closest to his bed. "Can you hand me those?"

Mia handed him the sketchbook he wanted.

"Here, give her this, I made it for her," he said turning the book to a sketch of a beautiful woman. Upon closer inspection, Mia realized the woman in question was Kate. The sketch emphasized her eyes and had an ethereal quality to it.

"Oh, my gosh. This is Kate. This reminds me of that nude picture of Kate Winslet on the _Titanic_..." she said looking at the picture. Then, she looked up at her brother as though she was looking at him for the very first time. "And you...you must be Leonardo Dicaprio," she added with a straight face just as Grace and Carrick entered the room.

Elliot cocked his head. He was never much of a movie fan.

"Did you draw this from memory? It's just amazing!" Mia said. "I wonder if Kate will like this..."

"She's not completely nude...She's wearing a bikini," Elliot reminded her.

"Son, we're moving you to a different hospital," Carrick said resolutely.

* * *

New York City

From the very beginning, even before marrying Ana, Christian had wanted to adopt Teddy; but then they had decided to wait a few more months so that when they went to court, they had a greater chance of the judge ruling in their favor. Since Derek had not been in contact with Ana or inquired about Teddy's well-being in well over two years now, chances were the judge would find Derek guilty of child abandonment which would then facilitate the adoption process.

Even though child abandonment was the quickest way to terminating Derek's parental rights, courts were generally hesitant to completely terminate the rights of the 'absent' parent. Not only that but sometimes the adoption process can be delayed if the natural parent could not be located. As a result, Christian decided to go ahead and ask Barney to locate Derek before any papers were filed. That way, there would be no surprises.

The good news? Barney located Derek. Bad news? Derek had demanded to meet with Christian in person.

"What the hell does he want?" Christian had barked over the phone, irritated.

"What does everybody want more than anything in the world?"

 _Money, of course. The root of all evil. No. No. It's the love of money that's the source of all evil,_ Christian thought.

'JUST give it to him, whatever the amount, whatever he wants."

"Mr. Grey..."

"I'm serious."

"It's not that. The man will not name an amount until he sees you in person."

…...

Later

From the minute he saw the man's face Christian wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. The man was fairly good looking and had a prancing, arrogant air that instantly annoyed him.

They met in Derek's apartment. Of course, there were no introductions or greetings necessary. The two men sized each other up until at last Christian spoke.

"What's your price?"

"Not so fast. First, I want to know how Ana is. Your men wouldn't tell me."

Christian glanced over at Barney and Taylor who nodded in response. "As if you care."

"You're wrong. I do care. But now she's got you." He cocked his head, thinking. "Aren't you curious about her life with me? There are some things she never told you, I'm sure."

Christian threw his head back and laughed. "Did you really think there's anything you can say to me about Ana that I don't know already?"

Derek's lips curved into a sly smile. He maintained eye contact with Christian while sliding his phone across the table. Christian met his gaze and to glance down at the screen. There was a picture of Ana, pregnant, her appearance, a fright. She was standing in a street corner with one of those cardboard made signs, her face dirty and streaking with tears. She looked miserable and pitiful. The sign read: "HUNGRY, NEED HELP.

Christian felt a pang of anger, his mind flashing back to the time when Ana had told him about her life with Derek. He shook his head in utter-disbelief, recalling how -not that long ago—he'd asked Ana if she'd ever gone hungry when she was living with Derek. No, she had assured him, she'd never gone hungry.

 _What's this?_

 _Ana begging on the streets._

 _Hungry._

 _She never said._

 _God, how could Ana freaking lie to him?_

"I have copies of the picture, of course on my Google account," Derek said after a long while. Christian had been staring down at the picture for what seemed like ages. "In case you were thinking of smashing my phone to pieces or something..." he added.

" _You_ ," Christian slowly peeled his eyes away from the picture and glared daggers at Derek. "You son of a bitch!" In the next moment, he was grabbing the man by the collar and shook him back and forth like a cat shakes a rat.

"Sir, it's not worth it, let him go," Barney advised, ready to intervene if necessary.

"You're right, this WORM is NOT worth it!" Christian agreed, blind with rage. All he could think about was sparing Ana the humiliation and the pain. Fueled by such thoughts, he slammed Derek against the door. The impact took the man's breath away. He slumped, half-dazed with pain. "Don't think you're gonna get away with this. If this picture EVER become public, you'll live to regret it for the rest of your fucking life!"

 **A/N:** Happy thanksgiving to those of you living in the United States :)


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:**

I'm back sooner than I expected, but you know I was off, it's a holiday weekend :)

THIS CHAPTER: NON-EDITED, NON-BETAED AND I typed this whole chapter quickly all in one sitting. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-one

The minute the scumbag showed him the picture he knew it was a mistake to try to offer him money to quietly sign the papers. He'd been a fool to even think the man would just step aside and give up his parental rights. It would have been all too easy and again; he should have known better. After all, his police training had taught him to always be on guard and expect the worst from people.

It soon became clear that making sure the picture never fell in the wrong hands would not be as simple as hacking into asshole's Google account. He claimed he'd given photographic prints to a couple of his buddies. He could be bluffing; he would have had to have planned this out for a very long time. In any event, Christian had the guys search the place anyhow from top to bottom, and they found nothing. When he tried to protest, Christian flashed his badge. Between the three of them, they had the creep intimidated enough to just sit helplessly while they searched.

"Let me make something really clear," Christian hissed. "There is NO WAY You're not getting a dime from Ana or from me. Do you understand? If this photograph EVER makes it to the press, I WILL make sure you are charged with penal code 518 which defines extortion as using threats or force to compel another to give money. We have it all on tape, and if I were you, I would try to keep my head out of jail, cos' that's where you'll be heading faster than a roller-coaster."

Christian spoke with bravado, although inwardly he was still preoccupied thinking about the photo. He needed to find out if this picture had been doctored before he even said anything to Ana. But here was the thing, according to Barney who'd later spent hours analyzing the photograph, the metadata (the date the photo was taken, number of pixels and editing tools used ) all seemed to indicate the picture was real. The date encrypted was three years and eight months ago. Given that in the snapshot, Ana appeared to be about five or six months pregnant, its age correlated with three and a half months before Teddy's birth-date.

Presently, Christian had the urge to strangle the man. But he knew better. This rat wasn't worth going to prison for and besides, whether he liked it or not, the dickhead was still related to Teddy by blood, and that would never change.

"Wait a minute. You can have your papers signed right now, we can still make a deal."

"Deal? You piece of shit, you're not getting one dime out of this." Christian let out a laugh. "I'm adopting Teddy, and there's nothing you can do about it. You abandoned him, and your parental rights will be terminated. End of story."

"Oh, yeah? If it was that easy then why bother trying to find me in the first place?"

Christian didn't bother to dignify his comment with a response.

In the end, he left Barney and Sawyer behind in New York City to watch the man's every move and make sure he wouldn't get any ideas about going to the Press with the photograph.

Seated on the plane back home, Christian switched the whiskey in his glass. Yes, drinking was not the answer, and he normally wouldn't indulge, but he needed to take the edge off.

What truly bothered him was knowing that Ana had lied to him. But why? She'd already shared with him her the details of her first marriage and everything Derek had put her through. Admittedly, he could see how Ana would be highly embarrassed about sharing THAT part of her past, but still, she shouldn't have been so quick to deny that shed' ever been hungry.

The minute he saw Ana's face beaming at him, his pent-up anger dissipated. She jumped into his arms, and he hugged her tight. He'd missed her so much.

"Oh, Christian, I'd missed you!" She locked her arms around his neck, the scent of her shampoo assaulting his senses. And her body was soft and sweet and swelling with his child, and a pang of compassion left him breathless. His Ana was a good woman, more beautiful than ever, sweet, kind, loving and by most man's standards, perfect. So what if she'd had a haunting past? She was a good woman all around, and it pained him that she'd suffered so much in the hands of the scumbag who'd once upon a time called himself her husband.

Ana's face lit up. "Did you feel that?" She reached for his hand and pressed it to the side of her belly where she felt the baby kick. "Now that's an answered prayer!"

"Huh?"

"I've been praying for you to be here for the first kick..."

Christian felt a pang. "What does it feel like?" He wondered. He felt so privileged to have arrived home in time to share this special moment with his wife.

"It feels like...like little tickles," she beamed at him.

Christian continued to hold his hand over her belly and waited. "It's very subtle... more like bubbles popping." He said when he felt the baby kick his hand. He looked into her eyes with adoration. This amazing woman was carrying his child, and she deserved all the happiness she could get right now.

That's when he decided he would not mention anything to his wife about his meeting with Derek. Mentioning it would only upset her. Dr. Greene had stressed avoiding high levels of stress in order to minimize the risk of miscarriage or a baby born too early.

"Come," she took his hand and guided him to Teddy's bedroom. She had just tucked him in bed when Christian arrived home. Right now she just wanted to watch Teddy sleep with Christian by her side.

Together they sat on the rug beside Teddy's toddler sized bed. They had recently made the transition from the crib to the bed. In a way, they'd been fortunate that Teddy had not been particularly prone to climbing otherwise he would have been out of the crib much sooner.

Teddy looked like an angel as he slept and Christian found himself wishing he'd been home sooner to greet him. He missed the little guy's smiles and happy disposition. Even though Teddy wasn't talking like most other three-year-olds, and he wished the boy would express his thoughts in complete sentences, they had bonded like father and son. Christian had discovered that if he paid close enough attention, he could hear Teddy's soul singing a beautiful melody. And when angels sing, you can't help but feel pure love.

Christian ran a hand over the top of Teddy's head, smoothing back the hair. He made him a silent promise. He promised him he was going to be the best daddy he could be now and forever. This young child was sweet and innocent like a Mockingbird. Mockingbirds don't ever mean to cause harm, they are innocent birds that provide beautiful music.

The next morning when Christian came downstairs after having breakfast in bed with Ana, Mia and Teddy were in the playroom together.

"Fifty!" he heard the child's tiny voice calling him.

"Yeah, Fifty is here," he heard Mia say.

At once, Christian poked his head into the room, smiling. How he wished Teddy would call him daddy. Soon, Christian, soon.

"I'm here, Teddy!" Christian said scooping the young child in his arms. He and Teddy had a relationship based on love and trust. And no matter what the happened in the future-whether the adoption went through or not-they will always be together, and nothing was ever going to change that. "I was gone for a long time, and I missed you, you know that?" He looked over at Mia. "Hey, sis. I came in late last night, you must have been in bed."

"So good to see you," Mia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey, you missed Michael's birth."

"I know. I'm counting on you to introduce me to my little nephew, " Christian replied in a jovial tone. "You think we can head over to Kate's after lunch?"

"Yeah. I 'll check with her. She's been good about letting me visit every day. I think it gives her a little break even though she has a full-time nanny."

After playing with Teddy for a while, Christian went upstairs to see Ana. She was in bed reading. Being confined mostly to her room had been hard on Ana. She had always been rather active, but Christian knew she would do anything for their unborn baby. Feeling a rush of love for her, he watched her quietly for a few minutes. His thoughts strayed to Derek's photograph. Poor Ana, she really had it tough. Knowing that she'd ever been in such a horrible situation made him understand a little better all her hang-ups about money. It all made so much sense now.

At the same time, she should have been straight with him, told him everything. He involuntarily clenched his teeth thinking that Ana had kept a secret from him when in turn, his life had been more or less an open book. Well, except for when they met in Cancun, and he kept his multimillionaire status under wraps. But that had been out of pure necessity. He hadn't meant to deceive her; he was interested in Ana from the minute he laid eyes on her, and back then, he had to know beyond a shadow of a doubt she cared for him and not his money...well before he got fully invested in their relationship.

"Christian, is there anything wrong?"

Her words pulled him out of his reverie, and his eyes met her gaze in an instant. She was looking at him with surprised curiosity which made him wonder how long he'd been standing there. Truth to be told, he had no idea.

"No...I just came to see if you needed anything. Mia and I are going to visit the baby. We won't be gone long."

"Oh, okay," Ana's face fell a little and tried to appear nonchalant. But she failed. She could never truly hide her feelings from Christian. He knew her doctor mandated bed rest was giving her a bad case of cabin fever although without the added irritability coming into play.

"We won't be gone long," he reiterated. "Uh...maybe if Kate allows it, we could bring Michael with us for a little while today," he added thinking it would cheer Ana up.

"Oh, yes, I would love that!"

And with that, Christian turned on his heel. He and Mia left shortly after lunch. The four of them, Ana, Christian, Mia, and Teddy had a lovely midday meal outdoors on the terrace to the master bedroom. When they left, Ana and Teddy were in bed together watching TV, and Mrs. Jones was available in case they needed anything.

The first thing that struck Christian when he saw his brother's baby was how much he looked like Elliot. Also, he was a lot bigger than most newborns, he thought. But then again, he was comparing him to the dozens of newborn pictures he'd seen of Teddy.

"He was ten pounds 5 ounces," Kate replied. She was holding baby Michael with Christian sitting right beside her and with Mia sitting right across from them. "He's in the 90th percentile for weight and height."

"Kate, would you mind if we took Michael home with us for a couple of hours? Ana would love to see him," Mia said.

Right then, Kate's gaze dropped to her baby. "Oh, I think he needs changing."

"I'll change him," Mia volunteered.

Perfect! Christian thought. This was the perfect opportunity for him to pick Kate's brain.

"Poor Ana, she must be going crazy cooped up in the house..." Kate mumbled.

"We're hoping this will not be for too much longer. Dr. Greene thinks once she gets past the second trimester she will be able to resume her normal activities..."

"Except running in marathons," Kate said jokingly.

"Right, no marathons," Christian smiled back. There was a moment of silence where both he and Kate wondered what next. "Kate... can I ask you something?"

Kate shrugged. "Shoot."

"I'm worried about Ana. After all this time we've been together, and she still can't get over her issues with money. I don't know how to convince her she deserves a life of comfort. I thought she would be over it by now, but no." He paused, deciding this was a good opening. It gave enough information to allow Kate to contribute what she knew to the conversation.

"Well...Ana has been through a lot. Derek was the biggest jerk. The things he put her through. He controlled all aspects of her life and not just their the expenses... and insisted on inspecting all the receipts for ALL purchases."

"At the time when it was all happening, how much did she share with you?"

"Hardly anything. While Ana was married to the jerk, she became a shadow of herself. She had this look on her face, looking back it was sort of a haunted look. She hardly ever visited us, and when she did stop by, she stayed maybe five minutes. She would always have an excuse. Carla and I soon learned we were not exactly welcomed at her place by jerkface. Holiday gatherings became uncomfortable, we knew something was wrong, but we couldn't do anything about it...Ana would always insist everything was fine, she would insist she was busy with work. We never saw any bruises on her, so the question of domestic violence never crossed our mind. But you know what, domestic violence has many forms. Emotional abuse, especially the type that Ana had to endure is just as destructive as physical abuse."

A short silence followed. Is that it? Christian thought. Even though he wholeheartedly agreed with Kate's speech at the end, he was hoping for more hard facts.

"So when did it finally ALL come out?" He heard himself say out loud.

"It wasn't until they were getting divorced that we learned how controlling the man had behaved during their entire marriage," Kate shook her head in disbelief. "I tell you, I don't know how Ana lived like that for so long. I would not have put up with any of that longer than a day."

By now Christian was convinced that Kate didn't know any more than he did.

"Kate. I just learned something quite disturbing. But before I tell you what it is, I want you to promise me you will not tell Ana. Right now is not the time. It will create unnecessary stress for Ana and the baby. I will never forgive myself if she loses the baby, our precious miracle baby, just because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. You know what I mean?" Kate slowly nodded at this. "Okay, then, promise me," he pressed.

"I promise," Kate said after a minute.

Okay." Christian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Listen. I went to see Derek, I wanted him to sign off his parental rights in order to adopt Teddy. I wanted it to be a quick transaction...I wanted to save Ana from having to see him again when we went to present the case to the judge in a formal hearing. But no, it didn't work out that way. While I was at his place, he showed me a picture of Ana begging for money on the streets. It was a disturbing image, I tell you, I can't stop thinking about it." He added, running a hand over his hair.

Kate's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?"

"She never told you?"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I wish. It's real. I had Barney verify the authenticity. The picture was not photoshopped. It really happened."

From kate's reaction, Christian concluded the news had taken her completely by surprise.

"What does that jerkface want from Ana now?" Kate spoke, outraged. "Hasn't he hurt her enough already?"

"Apparently not," Christian mumbled. "Some people," he started and found himself at a loss of words. There were not enough adjectives to describe his actions, he thought. "He doesn't want Teddy, but the asshole still wants to get back at Ana, if you can believe that."

 **A/N: Feedback requested:** This chapter mostly focused on Christian's thoughts and we stayed with Christian as we moved through each scene. If you like this style PLEASE let me know. **If most of you think this chapter flows well I will try my best to continue writing more chapters like this one.** Otherwise, I will go back to the same old. OK?

 **Offensive comments to me as a person will be AUTOMATICALLY DELETED!** I have my account set up so that guest reviews need to be approved by me before they are made public.

Thanks to the rest of you for your wonderful support!


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N** : Thanks for your feedback, glad to see you liked last chapter. I'm now working on making my chapters more straightforward and cutting down on over editing and excessive cutting and pasting. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

ABOUT THE TIMELINE: A while back I said I would try to catch up to real time but now is nearly Christmas again and according to my calculations we're still in June-July in this story. But you know I did take a long break, life happens :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-two

"I think you should tell Ana," Kate said adamantly.

"You can't keep her wrapped up in a bubble. I know Ana like the palm of my hand, she will be upset knowing you kept this from her."

"I don't want her thinking about that and what he did to her. Do you understand? Right now Ana is happy. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even remember that SOB ever existed and I wanna keep it that way."

"Ana will be furious when she finds out," Kate reiterated.

Even though Christian knew there was a kernel of truth in Kate's words, his mind was made up. Heck, what he wanted, more than anything, was to spare Ana having to re-live the pain from her past. Darn it, that's why he went out of his way to meet the man in person. "I know she will most likely find out sooner or later….but not now. "Do you have any idea what this is going to do to her? Knowing the pictures are out there somewhere, who knows where like a bomb waiting to explode?"

Kate exhaled. "Still, I think you're underestimating Ana...she's stronger than you think."

"Listen, Kate," Christian spoke, his tone sounding borderline exasperated. " I don't want to put Ana under and the baby under ANY kind of stress. Right now, I have my team working on getting the pictures, digital and prints, however many are out there and I will tell Ana, but only after we got things under control."

Kate did not immediately reply. After thinking it over, she decided to change topics. "Speaking of getting things under control...are your folks really going to switch Elliot to a different hospital?"

At that moment Mia walked back into the room with baby Michael in her arms. "Yes, of course," Mia answered. "Elliot doesn't need that kind of attention right now. He'd just woke up from a coma. He needs to focus on his complete recovery. He's gonna need extensive physical therapy to regain full use of his legs." She added with a pained expression. After a moment, she walked over to Kate and transferred the baby into her arms. "I think he's hungry."

Kate looked down at her child with love and devotion. "This little guy is ALWAYS hungry." Even though she was not planning on breastfeeding, she had decided to give nursing a try for the next couple of weeks until it was time for her to go back to work. She swiftly put the baby to her breast and covered up with a baby blanket. When she looked up again, she realized both Mia and Christian were both studying her as though they couldn't quite figure her out.

"What? It was just a question. I was curious, that's all."

Mia and Christian exchanged a meaningful look.

"Just so you know...I don't care about your brother," Kate said her gaze shifting from Mia to Christian and back again. "So stop looking at me like I'm supposed to care."

"Michael is Elliot's spitting image," Christian said after a long moment.

Mia nodded. "I was thinking exactly the same thing." She then went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of orange juice.

Kate pulled Michael off her breast and hoisted him onto her shoulder to burp him.

"I guess we'd better get going," Christian stood up. "Ana is dying to see the baby."

"Not so fast," Kate quickly replied. "I'm not done feeding him yet...he still got the other breast."

...

Later

Christian walked into the master bedroom unseen. Ana was lying in bed with a book open on her lap seemingly staring into space. He knew she was staring at the letter. It was the same letter that had been sitting on their dresser unopened for exactly eleven days. That much he knew; he clearly recalled it had arrived the Monday before he left on his business trip.

"Hey, you're back!" Ana welcomed him with a huge smile.

Christian moved to peck her lips. "You got a little visitor tonight. You'll have to wait a little while though. Mia is feeding him right now." He then went into the bathroom to wash his hands, leaving the door ajar. "Apparently, he got hungry almost as soon as we buckled him in the car even though Kate fed him just a few minutes before we left her place."

"Oh, I remember those days" Ana giggled. "Newborns can eat around the clock...or so it seems."

"Is that how Teddy was?"

"Yeah...that's how he was for the first two months. After that, he settled into a nice routine and even slept long six-hour stretches...just so you know, that's considered good for a baby so young. I wonder how Kate is coping. She sounds exhausted over the phone."

"I think she was happy to have the house to herself for a while." He said as he got ready to shave. He made eye contact with her through the bathroom mirror and smiled at her. He was happy the bed in their bedroom suite was positioned in such a way to allow him to remain connected with her even while he brushed his teeth and shaved. "She even sent the nanny home."

A few moments later, Christian came out of the bathroom his face soft and smooth. He felt cherished knowing that the entire time he was shaving, Ana had watched every one of his movements with a loving expression on her face.

"Is today the day?" He asked nodding his head toward the envelope after catching her staring at it once again.

"Hmm..." She sighed. "I might open it...I don't know."

"You don't have to open it, you know. "

"I haven't opened ANY of his letters."

"Who says this is a good time to start?" Christian said pointedly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Once again, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to spare her the pain. And honestly, he couldn't imagine anything her father could possibly have said in that letter as having the potential to bring her any joy.

"Maybe this is the letter where he apologizes for taking off on mom and me all those years ago."

"You don't need him, Ana. You never have."

"Maybe it's wrong for me to wait for him to apologize from the heart. But I just can't forgive him for deciding we weren't enough for him."

"I think what's wrong is for you to continue to torture yourself, sweetheart," He said tenderly caressing her cheek.

Ana sighed deeply. "You know what? You're right."

Christian's expression brightened. "Can I get that in writing? I can replay it every time we have a disagreement."

"Ha,ha," Ana replied. "Hey, I wonder what's taking Mia so long. At this rate, Teddy will be waking up from his nap by the time she brings Michael over."

"Well, let's see. There's feeding and then burping and the changing... and then it starts all over again," Christian grinned.

Ana smiled back. Then, having made up her mind, she stood up and opened the top drawer from her dresser to retrieve a pair of scissors. Then, she picked up the letter and slowly cut the envelope in half and then in half again and again, until there were dozens of squares neatly piled in front of her.

"At least now it's my choice." She murmured. She turned to look at him. "To get rid of the letters, that is."

Christian came up and wrapped his arms around her, pressing the front of his body against the back of hers, his hands resting on the gentle swell of her baby bump.

She leaned back against him. "I love you."

"Ana, I love you so much, you have no idea, baby," he murmured softly in her ear which made her shiver a little.

At that moment, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Everybody," Mia said carrying Michael wrapped in a blanket like a burrito. "Isn't he adorable?" She came in closer and then said to the baby. "Mickey, say hi auntie, hi uncle." She lifted his little hand in greeting.

"Mickey?" Ana lifted the baby into her arms and smiled the brightest of smiles. "My goodness no, no. I'm no Mickey Mouse. My name is Michael." She cooed in a baby voice and climbed back in bed, drinking in his precious baby scent, the scent that only a mom could truly lose herself in.

Christian watched the lovely expression on his wife's face for a long moment before snapping a picture. That's when he noticed his twenty thousand notifications. "Ana, I'll be back in a little bit. I gotta make a phone call."

After he left the room, Mia moved over to sit in an armchair next to the bed. She took a deep breath, leaned back, and closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Mia, you look tired. Why don't you go and take a nap? You've been constantly on the go since this little guy was born."

"Maybe. I've never been a napper though."

"That will change when you have kids."

Mia smiled at that. "Ethan wants me to move in with him," she added rather coyly.

Ana was surprised to hear that. "Wow. Really?" She was trying to be happy for Mia, but the bottom line was that she needed her. There was simply no substitute for Mia; she was terrific with Teddy. Part of her chastised herself for being selfish.

"I told him I couldn't right now...you guys me here at the very least until the baby is born."

Ana's gaze dropped. The baby was looking rather drowsy, and she bounced him a little in her arms and kissed his little forehead. She couldn't wait to hold the child she was carrying. Why is it that when you want time to go by fast, it slows to a crawl?

"Oh, Mia. I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your happiness," Ana said, even though deep inside she felt conflicted. Being on bed rest meant she couldn't do all the things she used to do with Teddy as she relied a lot on Mia filling in for her.

"Ana..." Mia smiled. "There's no hurry. We can wait."

"That's so sweet of you...but how does Ethan feel about that?"

"You know what my mom used to say years ago? She'd say, Mia, darling if a boy really likes you, he will wait for you to be ready," she grinned. "I know she was talking about having sex back then, but it was still good advice. As I got older, I found that it does apply to different situations too."

"Your mom is one of the wisest people I know," Ana said pleasantly. "By the way...are she and your dad still thinking of switching Elliot to a different hospital?"

"It's done. They are switching him tomorrow morning."

By now baby Michael had fallen asleep in Ana's arms. She carefully re-positioned him so that he was now sleeping beside her on the bed.

"Elliot says he's in love with Kate," Mia said suddenly. "He wanted me to give her a sketch he made of her. It's gorgeous."

Ana lifted her gaze slowly. "Did you give it to her?"

"I did." Mia shrugged.

"And what did she say? Was she impressed?"

"She sneered at Elliot's masterpiece and then tossed it in the trash..."

"It might take a while, but I have the feeling Kate will change her mind," Ana said with a small smile. "Especially if Elliot doesn't give up."

Mia cocked her head. "I don't know about that. What my brother did to Kate was pretty horrible..."

"Yeah, I know. But you said he' s changed?"

"I believe he has. I really do."

Ana bit her lip. "There's something you don't know about Kate." She paused for effect. "She loves being pursued the old-fashioned way if you know what I mean. It dates back to middle school. Kate wasn't exactly boy crazy, but she always fell for those guys that can't take no for an answer.

"Oh, boy. This is starting to sound like a Harlequin romance novel in the making," Mia giggled, and Ana joined her. "You know the kind I'm talking about? The kind where the heroine is the reluctant bride to be?"

"Ah, yeah. I read a few of those back when I was fifteen. I really enjoyed the ones where they're stranded in the wilderness or something, and he becomes her rescuer," Ana smiled dreamily. "But for some reason, I especially loved those novels where the hero is rude and standoffish, and the heroine has no idea he loves her until close to the end of the book."

Right then, Teddy came into the bedroom and stood by the bed. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Teddy. Did you have a nice nap sweetheart?" Mia asked.

Teddy's eyes widened when he saw Kate' s baby sleeping beside HIS mother.

"Teddy! I'm so glad you're awake." Ana smiled at Teddy. "Come and meet baby Michael. He's sleeping right now. Isn't he really tiny?"

In response, Teddy's entire body tensed up. Then, he glanced around the room until he spotted the TV's remote control. In one swift motion, he picked it up and threw it high in the air across the bed.

Ana's first instinct was to drape herself across the baby like a blanket. In the next second, the remote control hit the wall behind her, and the back cover flew open as it hit the floor. Ana stared in shock at Teddy; this type of behavior in Teddy was disconcerting. It was definitely out of character.

"Teddy!" Mia scolded the child. "We don't throw things...That remote control is NOT a ball! And balls are the only things in this house we use for throwing!"

"Teddy!" Ana called after him even as he bolted from the room. "I'll handle this, you stay with Michael," Ana said to Mia. She wanted to handle this on her own. Ever since she'd been put on bed rest, she'd lost so much ground with Teddy. Their normal routine had been altered to the point where she felt her authority as a mother had diminished. Or was she blowing things out of proportion? It occurred to her didn't know for sure. Perhaps she was projecting onto the present moment her fear of losing her connection with Teddy now that so much of his care went to Mia and Mrs. Jones.

She found Teddy in the playroom adjacent to his bedroom. The playroom was equipped with a variety of toys including ride-on toys, and the theme of the décor was Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. His actual bedroom, by contrast, was simply decorated. Ana had chosen to keep the décor simple in order to promote sleep and relaxation.

Teddy had climbed inside one of the ride-on vehicles, a yellow tractor with a small trailer. He pushed the tractor with his feet across the room toward Ana and honked the horn five times.

"Okay, okay," I'll get out of your way," Ana moved to the side while Teddy continued pushing the small vehicle around the room.

Ana followed behind him but soon got tired. "Teddy? Can you stop?" But Teddy didn't stop; he was acting like the Energizer Bunny, so she decided to sit in the rocking chair in the quiet corner of the room. She had no idea how much time had passed but next thing she knew, Christian was standing right beside her, asking her something.

"I asked Gail to serve us dinner upstairs tonight unless you'd rather go downstairs?"

Ana smiled a little. As much as she normally enjoyed Christian carrying her downstairs, bridal style, tonight she was in the mood for a quiet dinner in bed. Besides, they had Michael with them, and she didn't want to leave him alone by himself.

"Upstairs sounds good." Her gaze shifted to Teddy who had moved to arrange a set of blocks into a long track. He was so absorbed in what he was doing he didn't acknowledge Christian's presence. "I think he's jealous of the baby," she whispered, feeling on the verge of tears.

Christian got on his knees beside her. "What?"

"You should have seen him when he saw the baby... he was visibly upset. Then he picked up the remote control and tossed it at him. Luckily I was there to block him."

"Are you sure that's what he was trying to do?" Christian shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sure that he didn't mean any harm. But he was jealous, and he's..." Ana trailed off. "I don't think he understands. I wanted to explain the baby is just visiting...but then, I started thinking about our baby. You know what I mean? Is this kind of behavior we need to watch out for in the future?"

Christian scratched his head. "I wouldn't read too much into this, sweetheart." He stated, but when she continued to stare at him unconvincingly, he added, "Ana, we can work on this, I'm sure. Don't worry."

Ana suddenly burst into tears. "But what if we can't? What if we can't get him to understand? What if he's so jealous he starts acting out once the baby is born?" She sobbed, and Christian pulled her into his arms and shushed her.

"Hey, hey," he clicked his tongue, "you're getting all worked up."

"I didn't think this would happen...Teddy being jealous, although it makes perfect sense." Ana said, dabbing her eyes."

"Hey, I don't want you to worry, baby. We'll get the best child psychologist in the country if we have to and get everything sorted out, you'll see." Christian kissed the top of her head. Darn it! This was certainly the last thing Ana needed right now, he groaned inwardly. So much for his efforts to keep his beautiful wife happy and stress-free.

Ana thought about it for a moment. "The best child psychologist? But...how about Grace?"

Christian thought the world of his mother, but she was too emotionally involved in their lives to be as effective as an outsider. But never mind that, he needed to re-focus his energies on reassuring Ana that everything would be alright. "Ana, listen." He searched her eyes. "Let's think positively. It's perfectly normal for children to become jealous of a new baby, especially at Teddy's age. He can't fully communicate how he feels with words, and I can only imagine how confused he must have been to see you with little Michael. The good thing though is that now we're aware of it and can be better prepared when the baby comes. Okay?"

Ana didn't say anything for a long moment. She simply nodded, lost in the intoxicating gray of his eyes. Having his strength around her made her feel anything was possible; she certainly loved the fact that with him everything was so straightforward and clear-cut.

"I changed my mind," she said almost in a whisper. "Tonight, let's have dinner together downstairs, all of us as a family."

Christian's smile widened into a grin. "Well, you know what that means, don't you?" He asked making her giggle. He let the words hang, building up the suspense. Then he stood and picked her up, bridal style. "Teddy, come, I'm taking your mother down to dinner," he murmured over his shoulder. In the next moment, he was dashing downstairs with Ana dissolving into a giggling fit.

 **A/N:**

Guest reviewers: Please write your names at the top otherwise I might delete your reviews without reading. I don't open reviews directly from my email unless they're from registered users or if I already know the sender. lnstead, I open them on my FF account where I can quickly scan them for content ( I usually wait until I have several ). I delete those with obscene language and once they're gone it's forever! so if you want me to actually read them sign your name at the top AND don't use F words.

Everyone, have a great week and see you next time


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N:** I thought I was cured from my FF writing addiction but as it turns out, I'm as addicted as ever, so here I am ;)

I hope you're enjoying the Elliot/Kate storyline. If not, don't encourage me too much, lol. Seriously, this storyline was never in the original plan for this story. It was more like something I threw in, an afterthought that has been growing little by little with each and everyone of your comments!

* * *

Chapter Fifty-three

One week later

Carrick cursed under his breath as he attempted to pull up his Cadillac up to the closest parking spot to the passenger loading zone. There was a large van from ABC news parked at the front entrance blocking the entire world it seemed. "I'm going to sue this damn hospital."

"Wait," Grace said getting ready to exit the vehicle. "It's only one van. Let's hurry, I think we can still do some damage control."

With that idea in mind, they wasted no time going up to Elliot's room. They stormed in, only to be told by their own son that he had arranged to meet with Diane Sawyer, the celebrated news anchor of the baby boomer generation, had a reputation for being America's most suave TV interviewer who excelled when it came to conducting high profile interviews. Blonde and strikingly tall, she carried herself with the graciousness of a Southern Belle, which suited her well when asking tough questions.

"But, Elliot," Carrick said sternly. "This is NOT a good idea," he said shooting daggers at Sawyer. "You will regret this, you're in no condition to be giving interviews," his gaze shifted to the news crew. "I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave our son's room. Our lawyer is on his way."

"Dad! NO!" Elliot strongly protested. "They're here on good faith, and I WANT this interview," he added pointedly. "It's my chance to tell the world about my experience. If you can't understand that, then I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the room.

"Mr. Grey," Diane Sawyer intervened, looking at Carrick, turning on the charm, "We are not here to cause trouble. We just want to help your son get the story of his miraculous recovery to the general population, think of other folks out there in similar circumstances. Your son's story has the potential to bring hope to many. You are welcome to stay if you'd like. My crew and I will be happy to go over the transcript and delete from the records anything you deem inappropriate." She concluded respectfully, her gaze settling on Carrick, her deferential demeanor striking a chord.

In response, Carrick stared appreciatively at Diane for a second too long, and Grace cleared her throat in mild annoyance.

After a long moment, Carrick and Grace exchanged a meaningful glance and silently agreed to step back; swayed by both Elliot's stubbornness and Sawyer's reassurances. Besides, they both reasoned it, since this was not a live interview, they retained the power to block anything objectionable from being broadcasted on national TV if they stayed and watched.

From the comfort of her own home, Kate watched Elliot on her TV screen ( Mia had texted her to let her know the interview was on the air ). He was sitting in an armchair by a large window with a view to the great city of Los Angeles. God, she couldn't believe this was the same man she'd loved to hate. The cocky grin was no longer there; in its place was a vulnerability that left her speechless. Even the way he was dressed -polo shirt and jeans-along with his body language reflected the transparency of the boy-next-door. Something was clearly wrong with this picture. Closer inspection revealed that the man was having trouble maintaining a straight posture even when sitting upright. She guessed it probably had a lot to do with him being bed bound for the better part of the last five months?

Wait a minute, Kate narrowed her eyes, squinting. What was Elliot doing with Diane Sawyer from 20/20? No matter what else Sawyer did in her career, she would forever be associated with that particular show. The renowned anchorwoman faced the camera and spoke, and Kate became glued to the screen.

"Mr. Grey, tell us, what was it like to be in a coma? Did you have any awareness of what was going on around you?"

"It was the most frustrating experience, I was stuck in my body without the ability to communicate. I felt doomed. It was horrific...I can't even begin to explain how that felt." Elliot shook his head with a grim expression, folding and unfolding his hands across his lap. "It seemed like I was reliving the same day over and over again. Nothing ever changing. Needless to say, I had a lot of time to think and evaluate my life and all the things I took for granted like my family and even the smallest things in life, like my independence...being able to step outside when I wanted and feel the sun in my face or hear the birds singing instead of machines. Sometimes my mom would turn on the TV turned to a music channel, convinced classical music was good for me. One day it was left on after she was gone and a commercial on world hunger came on, and I thought how lucky I was...here I was alive, and receiving the best medical care in the world, you know?"

"Mr. Grey-"

"Please call me Elliot."

"Elliot," Diane said sweetly, "Does that mean you were aware the entire time of everything that was going on around you?"

"I was. My family visited every day you know, at first they were careful and watched their words, but then there came a point when they talked freely about me. Everyone got so used to me not being there they didn't notice when I started becoming present again."

"So you're saying that the process of you regaining conscience was a slow process?"

"Indeed."

Diane nodded, smiling. "So when did it happen? When did your family finally realize you were back?"

Elliot smiled at the question. "The was the day my son was born. My parents brought him in to see me...I knew he was there and I wanted to see him. I guess you could say, he was the push I needed, he pulled me out of the coma."

"Wow. Your son you say?" Diane smiled politely.

"Yes, My son. I'm not married or in a serious relationship. I used to be a selfish jerk, looking out after number one. My family can attest to that." He paused looking straight at the camera, his expression honest. "But anyway, I'm not that person anymore. It's funny, I have all the memories of what the old Elliot used to be like...and I know it's still me, but it feels like a lifetime away. It's as though it's as far removed as my childhood. But of course, it wasn't...it was only a few months ago...but it's like it was a different version of myself that's completely foreign to me."

"Sounds like you were quite fortunate your brain injury did not affect your memory."

"Yes, you could say I'm not your ordinary brain injury patient."

"Well, quite frankly, there's nothing ordinary about you, Elliot Grey."

Why was it, Elliot wondered, that lately all women-regardless of their age- appeared to flirt with him?

"But yes, I am very lucky. Even before the accident, I was the luckiest man alive... I had a family that loved me, financial success and yet, I didn't appreciate it. I had everything a person could ever want, and yet I was miserable, I was trapped in a world of hate and revenge. And then I met her." He paused, his mind lost in the memories, regret written all over his face.

Diane Sawyer smiled knowingly at Elliot and then at the camera. "Her? Tell us more, please."

"Yes. Her name is Kate, she's the love of my life." He beamed, and Diane reciprocated the smile. "She's beautiful, and with a heart of gold, she's in the middle of completing her medical residency, she wants to specialize in pediatrics. She loves children, she's everything a man could ever want."

"Sounds like she's a lovely young woman."

"She is. I wish she were with us here tonight, but she won't have me. "

Watching Elliot on her TV screen, Kate shook her head in disbelief as she watched his expression of deep sorrow right before he lowered his gaze.

When Elliot lifted his eyes again, it became clear he was struggling with stifling his emotions which elicited heartfelt sympathy from the news correspondent.

"Please don't get me wrong. I messed up big time, and I deserve I her scorn, her indifference. I took advantage of her good faith. I used her and then left her. She was the best thing that happened ever happened to me, and I didn't even know it. And now it's too late," Elliot mumbled, his eyes shiny with emotion and looking straight at the camera.

"Elliot, if Kate were watching right now, what would you say to her?"

"I would say...Kate, I'm sorry for what I did to you. And even though I don't deserve your forgiveness, could you please just...just visit me sometime?" Elliot continued, his tone flustered as though he was so overwhelmed with emotions he was having trouble putting them into words. "Could you please visit me and bring our son? That's all I ask...just come and visit me...you don't have to do anything if you don't want...you don't even have to talk to me. I just want... I just want to see you and the baby. Please?" He paused, clearly wearing his emotions on his sleeve all while looking at the camera.

While he spoke, Kate watched him in shock. This man on her TV screen was definitely not the same man who had used her and callously ditched her after knocking her up one crazy night she'd rather forget.

"Elliot," Diane Sawyer said in a compassionate tone, "I have to say...that is one of the most heartfelt apologies I have ever heard," she went on shaking her head and looking at the camera. "Kate, if you're watching this, you got to give this poor man a chance."

"I can't fucking believe this!" Kate fumed. She was beyond pissed. And the worst part was she couldn't decide if it was this new Elliot or Diane Sawyer's plea on his behalf which was most upsetting.

"Thank you," Elliot said to Diane, "you are very kind."

"Well, Elliot. I have to say, your story is quite remarkable. I feel privileged sitting here listening to you, and I tell you, I will be the first in line to interview you again after you publish your first book."

Elliot chuckled at that. "First book? Oh, no, no... I'm not a writer."

Diane smiled widely; this was the opening she'd been waiting for. "Well, I hear you're a very talented artist."

"An artist," Elliot repeated with a candid expression. "That I am."

...

Kate sat down the glider chair at the library at Escala to nurse her baby. While she waited for Ana, her mind replayed excerpts of the televised interview with Elliot. With each replay, she felt as if she was being sucked into a whirlwind of emotions she couldn't name, let alone be prepared for.

"Ana..."

"Kate, it's so good to see you!" Ana leaned in to kiss Kate's cheek. Little Michael had his eyes closed while nursing, his little fist tight against his mother's chest. Ana feather touched his hair and then eased down in the nearest armchair, her hands resting on her tiny baby bump.

"Hey, so where's Teddy?"

"He's at the Institute. Did I tell you he got promoted to a preschool class? He's doing great, he's learning songs, he loves it."

"Great," Kate replied with a forced smile. "Did you see the interview?"

"I did," Ana spoke carefully. "I thought Elliot was articulate and well-spoken."

"You clearly approve of him, don't you?"

Ana jumped a little at her friend's accusing tone.

"I can see it written all over your face, Ana...just like everyone else, you think I wipe the slate clean like nothing bad ever happened!"

"Kate! You're putting words in my mouth!" Just because she felt sympathetic toward Elliot didn't mean she was taking his side against Kate.

"I don't believe in this new and reformed Elliot and you shouldn't either...don't believe, not for one second that he couldn't, just as easily, lapse into his old ugly self anytime!"

"Honestly, I don't know if that's possible...but I tell you one thing: you sure are getting all worked up about it!" Ana said thinking the baby looked almost asleep but that was going to change soon if Kate continued ranting like this.

"I have every right to be angry," Kate pouted," and you can't tell me how to feel."

"Maybe we should just talk about something else..."

"No. I want you to admit it...you think I should be jumping for joy now that Elliot SEEMS to want me." Kate added bitterly. "You, my best friend of all people-"

Ana felt a sudden pang of guilt. "And I'm still your best friend," Ana reassured her, even as her mind flashed back to her conversation with Mia a few days ago. At the time, the two of them had bonded over their discussion of Elliot and giggled like teenagers over their shared love for cheesy romance novels. But her friendship with Mia was so effortless and so genuinely different from her relationship with Kate. They had connected at the deepest possible level and it was not just their cooperative effort in working with Teddy. It was more than that; the girl's optimism was decidedly contagious, and Ana simply loved being around her.

"But as your best friend, I'm also going to tell you what I think even if you don't want to hear it," Ana added decidedly. So maybe she had betrayed Kate a little when she discussed her with Mia. But honestly, she hadn't meant any harm by it. And even though at this point Mia had replaced Kate in the best friends category, Ana wasn't about to admit to that.

"I'm not saying you should jump into Elliot's arms!" Ana went on. "But I am thinking of what's best for Michael." Her gaze lowered to take in the baby's face. In spite of their spirited discussion, the sweet angel was sound asleep. "And what's best for him is to have his parents engaged in an amicable relationship and..."

Kate grimaced in disbelief. "How can you say that? You're supposed to be on my side!"

Ana bit her lip furiously, her guilt feelings intensifying. Back in middle school, Kate had been her ONLY true friend. The other girls were so much into boys, clothes, and makeup-not necessarily in that order. Ana-always happy to live in jeans had nothing in common with them.

She'd never forget what one of the girls had said after an in-class discussion of the book short novel, The Little Prince. "You just feel things too deeply, Ana Banana...just like the Little Prince and his stupid flower."

As it happened, Kate had been within hearing range. "Don't listen to her. She's an airhead, she didn't even understand the true message of the book," she said to Ana while they walked together to their next class. From that day forward, Ana and Kate bonded and became as thick as thieves. And even though Kate later developed a love for science and biology in particular that Ana didn't share, they still had a lot in common, namely their love of books, English Lit and music.

"I'm sorry you see it that way. I was only thinking what was best for Michael..."

After her parent's divorce, Ana put up a brave front, but the lump of loneliness for her father lingered every single day of her life. Furthermore, ever since her father left, she decided her children would never suffer the pain of fatherless. That was the main reason she had stayed with Derek and put up with so much abuse.

"You know me, I believe in kids growing up in an intact family. I didn't want Teddy to suffer the pain of fatherlessness... that's why I stayed with Derek."

"Staying with that control freak was stupid Ana, you should have reached out to Carla and me." Kate retorted. She opened her mouth again to say more but then sucked her bottom lip. Her eyes darted a little as if waging an internal debate. She then lowered her gaze and looked at her baby. She pulled him from her breast to burp him.

"Stupid? So that's what you really think.. you think I was stupid to stay." Ana said with hurt in her eyes. "Well, thanks so much for telling me that's what you really thought about me...but you're wrong. I was putting Teddy's needs first, and that's what you're supposed to do as a parent."

Kate was immediately on the defensive. "Hey! So now I'm a bad parent for not shacking up with Elliot? You know how ridiculous that sounds, Ana! How can you possibly compare your situation with Derek with mine? It's like apples and oranges. There were no marriage vows to break. Elliot... and I exchanged nothing but a drunken night and a busted condom...both literally and figuratively."

"Now who's being ridiculous?" Ana quickly retorted. "I never said anything about you shacking up with anybody. All I'm saying is allow the man to get close enough so you can co-parent together."

"Easier for you to say! Kate finished burping the baby and then put him to her other breast. When she looked up again, she was practically in tears. "When I accepted the offer to move here I never thought this would happen. I thought Elliot would never wake up...and now everyone has all these expectations of me. But I don't think I can do it. I can't live near that man, not after what he did to me. I think I'm gonna have to move back home."

Ana was momentarily speechless. "Kate, you don't mean that, do you? I thought you were looking forward to continuing your residency at UCLA. You said it was a better program-"

Kate shrugged one shoulder, sniffing loudly. "I don't know. Right now I'm having trouble picturing how the rest of my life is going to look like with Elliot Grey and the rest of his family breathing down my back." She sucked her lower lip, trembling a little. "And while I truly appreciate Grace and Carrick and their generosity... I have no words, truly," she went on, all choked up. "What can I say...they have treated me like a daughter, and it's not just the financial help but their love and support which matters the most... and I have no doubt they'll be the perfect doting grandparents...I can still go back home and rebuild my life, I know Carla will be happy. Just how she welcomed me into her life when mom and dad were killed, and I had nothing, and I know she would do it again. But now is different, now I won't be a financial burden," she sniffed again, dabbing her eyes, rubbing her baby's back. She hated how close she was to becoming one weeping mess.

Ana's gaze filled with sympathy and compassion. "Kate you were never a burden." She said with renewed admiration for her mother. At the time, Carla had been a single mother who lived on a tight budget, and yet, she had effectively snatched Kate from the clutches of the foster care system when she was left orphaned at the tender age of fourteen and without a financial nest egg. Kate's parents didn't own any valuable property except for their tiny trailer home-which eventually was sold to pay off their debts. And most tragically, their one million dollar life insurance had lapsed the month prior to their death for non-payment of premiums. In spite of all this, Carla didn't give up the fight until at last, she was able to bring her daughter's best friend home with her.

"Still, I can't believe you would even think about skipping town...especially after all Carrick and Grace have done for you." Ana chastised her. "Is this how you were planning on paying them back?"

Ana's words made Kate angry again. "How am I supposed to pay them back, then?" she retorted blinking back the tears. "By giving their son, a man I despise with all my heart, a clean slate like nothing ever happened...all on account of a sappy apology in a crappy interview with Flirty Diane Sawyer? How about everything I suffered because of him? Well, we know he hurt you, Kate, but you gotta be a good girl now and let bygones be bygones."

Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had to admit, she'd been a shitty friend to Kate lately. But now that she'd realized how unhappy her friend was feeling regarding the whole situation with Elliot, she vowed to herself to be more supportive. However, she decided to keep such thoughts to herself. She wasn't about to admit to any wrongdoing on her part, especially because she was still reeling from the blow of Kate's judgment over her decision to stay with Derek.

"I stayed with Derek because I really thought I had no choice. Whether I liked it or not, Derek was Teddy's father...and I thought that even if I left and got re-married one day, there was no way a step-father could ever love Teddy as if he were his own child."

Kate raised a brow with newfound understanding. "So you really thought that, huh?"

"Yeah, I really did." Ana smiled wistfully. "I lucked out when I met Christian, though," she went on, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Christian adores your little boy," Kate said, smiling. "It's so wonderful to see."

Ana smiled back, eyes still shining with emotion. "Yes, he does. And it's the most wonderful thing. Every day when I first wake up in the morning, I thank God for bringing Christian into my life. And I pinch myself to be sure I'm not dreaming. But it's not a dream, Kate, it's real." She paused, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Some days, I wonder what I did to deserve such a wonderful man. And as I go about my day, I praise the Lord again for my life with Christian. He's ABSOLUTELY everything I could have ever hoped for."

And that's why you're crying?" Kate teased.

"YES!" Ana laughed. "I'm the luckiest woman alive!"

"Certainly luckier than Flirty Diane Sawyer!" Kate smirked.

Ana laughed again. "I think she'd certainly do better flirting with men her own age. She's almost twice as old as Elliot," she paused and waited for Kate to comment, but she got no reaction from Kate. "Elliot handled her beautifully, don't you think? By the way, did you watch the entire interview showcasing his amazing art work?" She paused and waited for a response but Kate simply shrugged, non- committal. "I thought he was quite charming without actually flirting back."

Kate looked away in sudden avoidance. "I gotta pee!" She announced with urgency, quickly rising to her feet and transferring the baby into Ana's welcoming arms. "I'll be right back."

…..

While Kate was gone, Ana walked back into her room to get a glass of water. She briefly wondered if Dr. Greene would object to her carrying the baby but then decided Michael didn't really weigh that much at all. With Michael in the crook of her right arm, she used her left hand to retrieve the glass from her dresser and took two sips before setting it back. He had woken up a little, and she decided to bounce him a little to help him go back to sleep. She loved babies when they were so small, she always had. From the time she knew what a family was she wanted children of her very own, little carbon copies of herself who deserved the happy childhood she never had. The last thing she wanted was for them to EVER have to deal with the uncertainty of having their lives change in the blink of an ugly storm they had no idea was coming and then having to live year after year waiting to hear word from daddy dearest.

Her gaze shifted to the same spot on the dresser where the letter from Raymond had sat for many days. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted another white envelope but then immediately brightened when she recognized Christian's handwriting on the outside of the envelope.

It read:

 _To my beautiful wife, Anastasia:_

Somehow, Ana, using one hand, managed to tear open the envelope and unfold it. She giggled with excitement when she realized her loving husband had written her a poem, a poem from the heart.

 _Just a note to tell you how much I love you,_

 _I fell in love with you because of a tiny million things_

 _you never knew you were doing._

 _I can't list them all_

 _but one thing is for sure,_

 _you're my dream come true,_

 _I still can't believe you actually exist, my love_

 _Your loving husband,_

 _Christian_


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:**

ABOUT KATE & ELLIOT: If you don't like, DON'T REVIEW. Reviews, both positive and negative, keep my muse working overtime on this storyline.

ABOUT ANA: There's a chapter coming up where we will go deeper to the root of Ana's issues, so you're in for a treat. You just got to be patient and bear with me. If you've already judged and condemned Ana for a less than stellar moment with Kate and/or staying in an abusive relationship, STOP READING and move on to the next story on the list. THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU!

* * *

Chapter fifty-four

Kate returned from her trip to the bathroom to find Ana standing by the dresser holding Michael and with Christian's letter still in her hand.

"I just texted Carla. She says I can come back anytime I want," she announced beaming. "The best part is that Mary Jo will be moving in a couple of weeks, both she and Carla can watch Michael while I'm working nights at the hospital."

Mary was one of Carla's dearest friends. She had recently gotten divorced after twenty-five years of marriage and was moving in with Carla to share expenses. Not that Carla needed the money. She now lived in a better neighborhood-not upscale but certainly a lot nicer. At first, she had resisted accepting Christian's offers of financial assistance, but then he'd surprised her with a new house as a birthday present, and Carla had no choice but graciously accept. The house was now hers free and clear, all expenses and utilities covered.

"Oh, no, Kate. Please don't leave us!" Ana was surprised to hear how quickly Kate had managed to rearrange her life. It made her realize that perhaps she'd been taking her friend for granted. She looked down at the baby in her arms with a pang of sorrow. "I will miss you both terribly."

Kate chewed her lip. "I don't know what to say...I just-"

"And you will miss Little Blip's birth."

"Little Blip?" Kate found the name amusing.

"Yes. It's our pet name for him or her."

"I never heard you call him that."

"It was supposed to be just between Christian and I...although I must say I've found myself using the name in my head more and more often each day."

"I'm sorry, Ana. It meant a lot to me that you were there for me at the hospital, that you never left my side when I was giving birth. I didn't have anybody else, really."

"I think Grace was hurt that you didn't want her there during the birth of her grandson."

"Oh, gosh, Ana! It was embarrassing, I was screaming like a goddamn hyena and calling the staff names, haha. I don't think Grace would have continued to hold me in high esteem had she stayed."

"Oh, C'mon, Kate. Every woman is allowed to scream to her heart's content during childbirth without it being held against her."

"Maybe. But my point is that you're the only person besides Carla that I would have allowed in that birthing room." Her gaze dropped. Michael was in a dreamy state, not fully awake, not fully asleep, his little fingers wrapped around Ana's finger. He looked so adorable Kate had a sudden urge to hold him. Ana understood the wordless gesture and transferred him back into his mother's arms.

"Kate, I want to apologize for earlier. I have no excuse, I don't know what came over me. You are the sister I never had, I should have been more supportive of your feelings and consider your perspective first and foremost and not Elliot's. Again, I truly have no excuse."

"I don't have an excuse either...I shouldn't have said you were stupid to stay in an abusive marriage. I should have known better." Kate said sincerely. She waited for Ana to comment, but Ana merely bit her lip. "Leaving an abusive relationship is not as easy as everyone thinks it is."

"Exactly. You went to a couple of counseling sessions with me, I was really bummed when you said that." Indeed, Kate had accompanied her to a couple of group sessions for victims of abuse she'd attended while in the process of getting a divorce. Sometimes Ana had felt like the odd one out since she was the only one in the group who had not suffered physical abuse and it felt good having Kate there for support.

"Sometimes we say things we don't mean."

Ana certainly agreed with that. "Sometimes we're clueless and say things the wrong way. Sometimes we hurt those we love the most by refusing to admit what we did wrong; I think I have definitely done both." She took a deep breath. It certainly felt better to acknowledge she'd been a lousy friend. "I need to sit down. Let's go back to the library." Ana wanted this conversation to be over. She really didn't feel like getting into the specifics of her relationship with Derek again today. It was always emotionally draining so she tried to avoid dwelling too deeply into the past.

Shortly after that the two women headed back down the hall and called Mrs. Jones over the intercom to bring them some refreshments. Even after all this time, Ana still felt bad asking for maid service. Normally she would have gone downstairs to get the drinks herself but she was forbidden from taking the stairs, doctor's orders.

….

"What's all this?" Elliot said to Mia as she went around the couch and placed a Federal Express box on the seat right beside him.

"Fan mail."

"What?" Elliot peeked into the box, it was full of letters, and they were all addressed to him. He looked up at his sister, baffled. "These are all for me?"

"They originally sent to ABC news, then they forwarded them to us. Barney checked them over for safety purposes."

Elliot inspected the letters, which had all been opened with a letter opener. He shook his head, bewildered. Who would have thought so many women would take all that trouble to write to him? In the next moment, he took out a letter and began to read. "This is one is from a twenty-two single woman in Massachusetts. She'd included a photograph and biographical information."

"They're all like that," Mia said matter-of-factly. "Single women introducing themselves and wanting a relationship with you. Pretty crazy if you ask me."

"This is unbelievable...I never thought..."

"Seriously, Elliot," Mia countered, plopping down on the couch beside him. "Are you telling me your ego is not doing crazy summersaults? These women all want to marry you and live happily ever after. Apparently, your little interview has stirred the hearts of women all over America."

"Did you read them all, sis?"

Mia answered with a half-shrug. "You should have never given that interview. It accomplished nothing, it was just a pathetic attempt to manipulate Kate. C'mon, admit it!"

Elliot lowered his gaze, his hands mechanically unfolding one of the letters. "I don't think 'manipulating' is the right word. But yes, I thought that if Kate saw the interview she would see how I really feel about her, see how I'm not the same person I used to be...and maybe then she would give me a chance."

Mia shook her head at her brother's admission. "Elliot you're going about this the wrong way." She paused to gather her thoughts. Elliot raised his brows and waited for her to continue. "You're going overboard, you're putting way too much pressure on her. You need to step back and give her some space."

"But I can't live without her, Mia."

Mia furrowed her brow. "You can't live without her? But you've never even lived with her...you knew her for like five minutes, Elliot, five minutes."

Elliot slouched, looking defeated. "You're not very supportive."

"I'm just telling it like it is. I get that you have a different outlook on life and all, but you gotta stop pursuing Kate like that. It's not working, and you're pushing her away even further. That's what's happening." Mia concluded meaningfully, thinking that Ana was wrong. Just because as a teenager she'd loved guys who chased after her relentlessly didn't mean it was true today.

"So...what am I supposed to do, then?"

"Nothing."

"I can't just do nothing. I love her," he persisted.

"You THINK you love her. But you don't. You just want to make things right. You feel bad for what you do did to her, and this is your way to make amends."

"I do want to make it up to her somehow. But I love her too." He shifted in his seat. "And I need to have hope, Mia, don't take away my hope, please."

Mia cocked her head, giving the matter further thought. "Okay. Listen. It's possible Kate might forgive you one day...heck, she might even let you sweep her off her feet, but it will take time..."

His eyes perked up with interest. "How long do you think?"

Hmm," Mia shrugged. "A couple of years, give or take..." she trailed off, realizing it was getting late. "I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for work."

Elliot's face fell. "A couple of years?" Fingering the letter in his hands, his eyes scanned it for content just because it would give him something to do. The last thing he wanted was to focus too much on what his sister had just said.

"Hey, well, knock yourself out, you have enough reading material to last you for a couple of days," she said on her way out the door.

"Bye," Elliot muttered, his mind already preoccupied with the letter. It had been handwritten rather than typed, and the young woman had included a candid picture of herself and her four-year-old daughter. Mother and daughter were equally beautiful, and for a moment there, Elliot wished he was dating the mother, especially after he read her heartbreaking letter. The child's father was a deadbeat dad. The poor woman worked two jobs while getting her degree in accounting. Sometimes she got home so late, her daughter was already asleep. Elliot thought about her situation for a long time. He felt a pang of regret thinking about all the women like her he'd bedded in the past few years. If he were to make a list, he'd probably wouldn't remember half of them...but never mind that.

"Mr. Grey," the housekeeper said pulling him from his reverie. "Ms. Kate Kavanaugh is here to see you."

At once, Elliot sat up straighter, his gaze shifting to the wheelchair beside him. These past few weeks had been hard. Even though being in his parent's home was much better than being in the hospital, his physical therapists had been working him hard. Still, he was nowhere close to regaining his mobility. He was still unable to take a step unassisted even while holding onto the exercise bars.

A moment later, Kate walked into the room, and he immediately tossed the letter and photograph aside. He met her gaze and tried to smile, but he was too nervous, and it came out a little crooked.

"Kate, what a surprise. If I had known you were coming...where's Michael?"

"He's at home with the nanny. Well, are you going to invite me to sit or you'd like me to stand?"

Elliot's cheeks burned with embarrassment. It mortified him how, ever since the accident, he'd been unable to hide behind the curtain. "Where are my manners? Please take a seat," he motioned for her to sit with him on the couch, but Kate chose to sit on the couch across from his instead. "I'm so glad you're here, I-"

"Elliot, I'm going to make this short and sweet. I watched the interview, and I hated it. It made you look like Saint Nick and me like the Wicked Witch from the West. My feelings haven't changed, but I realize that there has to be some sort of communication between you and me for Michael's sake. So I'm here to set some rules."

"The interview was not meant to make you mad Kate, please believe that was not my intention."

The housekeeper came in at that moment and asked if she could get them something to drink.

"Can I get a Pepsi, please. No ice."

"Hmm...some apple juice would be nice, thank you," Kate said, looking at Elliot. She needed to get out of here fast. She only hoped she could get her points across just like she'd rehearsed a hundred times in her head. "I've been thinking about going back to Michigan, but I've changed my mind," she said after the housekeeper left the room.

"You did?"

"Yes. I decided I'm NOT moving. I like your family, they're wonderful people. Of course, Ana is here too. Lastly, I really want to complete my residency at UCLA. So even though I can't stand being near you, I hope we can make this work. We don't have to see each other unless it's absolutely necessary. I talked to Mia about this, and she's happy to continue bringing Michael to you for visitation. But this will only work if you stop using your sister to send me messages unless it's about Michael."

Elliot made a sound in his throat and Kate ignored it.

"I think we can come up with a reasonable schedule," she went on coolly. "Twice a week from 5 until 8pm would be a good place to start. Of course, we can revise the schedule as things come up. As to holidays, it's a coin toss really. I think most people with shared custody do every other year, but I don't know. I will probably be flying back home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Halloween won't matter much until two or three years from now. Hmm...what else? I hope I'm not forgetting an important holiday or something."

"It sounds like you've given this a lot of thought," he said with sad eyes. "I've only seen our son twice since he was born."

"Are you saying you want to see him more often? Well, I imagine as he gets older the schedule can change, but right now he needs me."

"Okay, then. Is that it, or do you have other rules?"

"That's mostly it. If you keep your distance and our interaction is limited to Michael and his needs, then I don't think we should have any problems."

"Anything else?"

For a moment, Kate was speechless. This conversation was not turning out as she had imagined. Elliot was not putting up any resistance. She'd got her point across loud and clear, she should feel victorious, and yet she didn't feel that way at all.

"I'm glad we're on the same page here. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back home."

"Wait, Kate. I need to say something before you go."

Kate furrowed her brow and shifted in her seat. Luckily, the housekeeper came back with the drinks and a platter of crackers and cheese. Kate wolfed down a handful of crackers-breastfeeding made her ravenous all the time. Elliot downed his soda in two long gulps and then watched her eat and drink.

"What I did to you was unforgivable, and I know sorry does not even begin to cover it. I wish though that I could turn back time and get a chance to do things differently but I can't. None of us can change the past, and I have to learn to live with that. But the idea of you hating me breaks my heart. That's why I jumped at the chance to do the interview. I was looking for a quick fix, and I was really hoping that you would see me with different eyes...I was hoping that you would believe me." He paused holding her gaze for the longest time. "I hope one day you can forgive me."

Kate put her drink down on the coffee table and made a motion to stand. "I have to go now." She spoke avoiding his gaze. "I can't forgive you, I can't even look at you." She walked toward the door but then stopped and turned around to face him. "I want this to be the last time we talk about this or anything else that does not have to do with Michael," she said coolly, "if you continue to harass me or send me little drawings with your sister I will have no choice but move back home. Do you understand?"

"Okay," he murmured, deflated, looking very tired. "I get it. I will leave you alone." He reassured her, his gaze dropping to the letter and picture sitting on the side table. Without thinking, he went to retrieve them, but they slipped out of his grasp and landed on the floor with the lovely mother and daughter photograph facing up. _Great!_ Elliot thought. The items were now out of his reach, and he couldn't even attempt to retrieve them without calling attention to his physical handicap. So he decided he would wait until after Kate left.

But Kate didn't leave. Instead, she bent to collect the mess from the floor. At once, her gaze moved from the photo to the letter. Her curiosity got the best of her, zeroing in on a random line that read:

 _Elliot, I think it's wonderful all the insight you've gained since the accident and that you want to make amends. I think you deserve a second chance. Please call or email if you need to talk. Love, Patty._

Moving slowly, Kate wordlessly handed Elliot the letter with the photo on top. At once, Elliot lowered his gaze, ashamed as if he'd just been caught red-handed cheating on Kate with the woman in the picture.

"Oh. A personal handwritten letter, how refreshing." Kate smiled a forced smile. "So last century."

"It's fan mail," he said motioning to the box of letters sitting on the other side table. "There's a whole stack of them," he went on rather sheepishly, "they're from people that watched the interview."

"Ah. People? By people you mean women," she began in an amused tone. "So now you're America's greatest bachelor?" Kate laughed. "Do you need me to write some letters of recommendation from one ex to the next? Oh, wait. I'm not even an ex. You and I never had a real relationship, I'm what you would call your baby mama, she said bitterly," scratch that...hey, you know what? I ought to let Kathy know what she's really getting into..."

 _It's not Kathy, it's Patty!_

"Kate," he murmured her name ever so softly, trying to placate her. But he supposed he deserved that and more. He ran his hand over his hair and tried to think of a comeback remark. "I thought we were not supposed to talk about anything except our son," he reminded her. He kept his voice low, but the tone was assertive.

Kate found his remark infuriating. She sneered at him long and hard. She opened her mouth as if to say something, thought better of it, turned on her heel and then headed for the door.

….

Two weeks later

On his way home from work, Christian stopped by Grey manor for a few minutes to see his brother. He couldn't stay long he needed to get back to Ana, they had an appointment to get her 16-week ultrasound, this was the one appointment where they would find out the sex of their baby.

He found Elliot working in his art studio, the only room in the house where the carpet had been removed and creative ran wild. The pale walls had been repainted in bold colors to provide a vibrant backdrop to his still lives and portraits. Dozens of tubes of oils and paints and turpentine were neatly arranged on a long wooden table. Large wooden palettes bearing remnants of oils and fluids were set apart like sacred objects forbidden to be touched by anyone but the artist.

"Hey, bro, happy birthday," Christian said, reaching over to pat his brother's arm which was resting on the arm of his wheelchair.

Elliot smiled sheepishly. "So, what did you get me?"

Christian beamed. "I was hoping you'd ask!" And with that, he pulled the wheelchair and maneuvered it toward the room dedicated as a home gym. "Tada!" he exclaimed once they got there.

Elliot was surprised to see the gym had been upgraded with new adaptive disability machines. His two physical therapists, male and female, had been waiting for him to arrive with bright smiles, clearly eager to get started with a new rehabilitation routine.

"So this is your... gift?" Elliot spoke, frowning.

"Instead of giving you a lame gift, I decided to give you what you really need. These machines are specially designed to give you the best upper body workout. You gotta keep working those muscles, like they say, if you don't use it, you lose it."

"Well, what can I say? Yeah... thanks!" Elliot said rather sarcastically. His gaze then shifted to his physical therapy team. "Guys, give me an hour or so before we get started."

And with that, the team quietly exited the room.

"Hey, rumor has it you've been slacking off at the gym. Starting today, I will be getting daily reports, so you better shape up."

"You would too if you were in my shoes. It's not easy being handicapped... and for the record, this is not a regular workout routine we're talking about here."

It seemed to Christian that his brother was taking the easy road, maybe the payoff was the extra attention he was getting from everybody in the family. "Oh, C'mon, Elliot, it can't be that hard. Your doctor said there is no medical reason you shouldn't make a complete recovery. It seems to me you don't want to make an effort."

Elliott frowned, anxious to get back to his artwork. "Those guys are slave drivers, and it's not working. After all this time, I still got nothing to show for my efforts. In fact, I swear, sometimes it feels worse after each session. It's a waste of time. Maybe I' d rather paint. Painting brings me joy...I found my purpose in life, little bro." He paused, his mind shifting to a higher gear. "Maybe my purpose is to make canvases like the one I made for Patty of that picture she sent me. Maybe I should continue making art to share with people like her who need a little cheering up or to let them know they are not alone."

"Oh, Lelliot," Christian stared at his brother in sheer disbelief. Sometimes he forgot his brother had done a complete one-eighty, the transformation was nothing short of amazing. "Did you steal those lines right out of a Hallmark greeting card?"

"Don't make fun of me. When you're stuck in bed for months at a time like I was, you got nothing but time to think about your purpose in life."

Christian gave him a dubious look. "So you got nothing going with this woman you painted?

"Little bro," Elliot chuckled good-naturedly. "Why must you always think I have an ulterior motive when it comes to women? Patty is just a friend I write to sometimes, the old-fashioned way. I'm not looking to get in her panties. She wouldn't want me anyway, even if she ever got the chance to meet me in person. But even if she did, I couldn't. My heart belongs with Kate, even if she never speaks to me again."

Christian didn't know what to say to that. He still had to get used to this new Elliot. "Speaking of Kate, I'm glad you two were able to work things out for Michael's sake." He said with newfound respect for his brother. "Well, I gotta go. Ana is getting a 3-D ultrasound. I've heard you can get a clear picture of the baby, as long as the baby is facing the transducer. We're keeping our fingers crossed. "

"I'm really happy for you, Christian, I really am," Elliot grinned, and Christian grinned back. "You're one lucky dog," he added sincerely without a trace of envy in his heart.

 _Yep **,** he could get used to this new brother alright,_ Christian thought.

 **A/N:** Believe it or not, I haven't decided yet on the sex of their baby, lol. Thank goodness there's only two choices. Vote 1 for girl, vote 2 for boy. I will honor your vote and will go with the most ;)

Merry Christmas and happy new year!


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:**

 **voting results commentary:** This was really interesting, especially some of your responses. A couple of you thought that if they were having more children later on, the baby should be a boy and then the girl coming next. One person said a boy first and a girl next would go hand in hand with the canon story. This got me thinking that it all depends on whether you see Teddy as their child even though he's not Christian's biologically. Some of you also thought a boy would be the ideal playmate for Teddy ( I agree!). However, one person rightfully stated that there was too much testosterone going around with Teddy and Michael and there was a need for a baby girl ( I agree with this too!).

 **Results:** I counted 12 votes for a girl and 16 for a boy!

* * *

Chapter Fifty-five

The ultrasound technician wheeled something big and bulky. "Here comes the _Real Time Machine_." Wendy smiled. Her gracious bedside manner instantly put Christian and Ana at ease.

"Well, with a name like that," Christian joked, "it better live up to our expectations."

Dr. Greene and Wendy smiled at the comment. "This machine is our latest acquisition," Dr. Greene said proudly. "It has the highest resolution and stunning image detail."

"This will be a little cold," Wendy said, squirting the blue gel onto Ana's abdomen.

And she was right. The gel was cold, but Ana didn't mind at all. Her bladder was really full, and she wanted to get on with the show. Her over-active bladder had been screaming at her for the last thirty minutes. It's truly insane the amount of water they make you drink before an ultrasound.

Christian reached for her hand right before Wendy puts a handheld wand onto Ana's belly and moves it around a bit. It took only a minute to find it, but then the image of their growing baby appears, and all thoughts go out the window. All Ana and Christian can think about is that tiny little peanut on the screen and its fluttering heartbeat.

"There it is!" Wendy exclaimed with enthusiasm, making the couple feel as though she was performing her very first ultrasound as a technician. "Move, little one, let us see you."

Both Christian and Ana, speechless, watch Wendy as she does a lot of clicking and notations on the screen in front of her. They continued to stare at the baby. He's curled up tightly with his arms fluttering about his face.

"Hey, little blip, it's me...daddy," Christian said, moving his face closer to his wife's navel. "Mommy and I want to see your face."

Just hearing Christian's sweet voice as he talked to their unborn child made Ana's eyes fill with tears. "You're a beautiful baby, you're perfect," she said swallowing the lump in her throat. She wanted to say more, but her voice faltered. Realizing this, Christian leaned in to kiss the top of her head.

"Our miracle baby," Christian muttered pulling back to look into his wife's eyes. She held his gaze, the feeling of joy was so strong she cried and laughed at the same time.

"That's good," Dr. Greene said to the happy couple. "You're doing the right thing by talking to the baby. It often works, the baby moves, and we can get a better picture."

"C'mon, baby," Wendy prompted, reapplying the gel liberally onto Ana's stomach. "It's like he's playing hide and seek," she grinned.

Ana and Christian exchanged a smile, their gaze immediately returning to the screen.

"The baby looks good. He's got a strong, healthy heart," Dr. Greene smiled, holding the transducer steady, freezing the picture on the screen.

"Hey, that's his profile," Christian murmured, awestruck.

"It's YOUR profile, honey" Ana observed in a thin voice close to tears again.

"Yep, that's your baby's profile alright," Dr. Greene rolled a finger over a button, and a little arrow appeared on the screen. She used this to point out their baby's features. "Forehead, nose. Oh, Look! He's sucking his thumb." She froze the image, it would make a great picture.

With goofy smiles on their faces, Ana and Christian watched their baby's little fingers curl into a tight fist, pressed against his mouth as he sucked.

Dr. Greene took over the transducer, and Wendy faded to the background. "Are you ready to find out your baby's gender?" She waited for their nod before moving the wand lower, changing the angle. "Oh, look, his hand is in the way," she said in a surprised tone.

Indeed, as soon as Dr. Greene zeroed in, the baby put his hand in between his genitals blocking the image. It was so cute. Everyone laughed.

"How many times have you seen a baby do that?" Christian wondered in awe.

"Not very many, I can assure you," Dr. Greene answered with a smile.

"Can we get a picture?" Ana asked, touching the sides of her mouth. She just couldn't stop smiling. Indeed, she'd been smiling so much she thought she might wind up with permanent parentheses around her mouth and eyes.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. We're making you dozens of pictures," Wendy replied warmly. "And a video too."

"We may have to wait to get the baby's gender," Dr. Greene started a bit apologetically. "At 16 weeks it's still a little early. How about we do another ultrasound at 22 weeks? Not just to confirm gender but also to see how the pregnancy is progressing. Like I mentioned before, ultrasounds are perfectly safe." She paused, giving the couple time to adjust their expectations. "So any preferences gender-wise?" She asked to lighten the mood.

A girl" said Ana. "But of course, a boy would be equally loved," she added, casting Christian a loving glance.

"Dr. Green, if you had asked me that a few weeks ago, I would have said: a boy. That would have been my choice if I had one, Christian started, his gaze shifting between his wife and the doctor. "But the further we get into the pregnancy, the more I realize what truly matters. But since you're asking me today," he smiled at Ana, "I would have to agree with the old cliché that a healthy baby is what matters the most."

* * *

...

Two weeks later

"Are you gonna be my new daddy real soon?"

Elliot was so surprised at the young girl's remark, he wasn't able to suppress a chuckle.

"I'm sorry," the child's mother murmured, lowering her gaze. "I don't know where she came up with that idea, I never said-"

"Patty," he said her name softly his expression clearly telling her please-don't-be-embarassed.

"This is such a big house!" The child squealed. "Do you have a pool?"

"Jessie, please be still. Elliot is painting your picture, remember?"

"Jessie," Elliot stopped working on his painting, his brush in midair. "Another five minutes and I will personally give you a tour of the house. But can you please sit still?"

Jessie stopped squirming in her seat, and Patty gave Elliot a shy grateful smile that revealed slightly crooked teeth-the bottom row. She blushed when their eyes connected, and Elliot could immediately tell she was feeling self-conscious about her teeth. She wasn't exactly drop-dead-gorgeous, but there was something about her that was attractive, perhaps it was her non-exotic, girl- next- door beauty, he didn't know. He opened his mouth to pay her a compliment but then realized how his words could be easily misinterpreted especially by Jessie, so he said nothing.

"I'm having a big birthday party this year," Jessie said smiling excitedly. She was sitting on a high stool and her feet dangled in the air. Every few seconds, she kicked her feet on the chair's wooden legs as a way of keeping herself entertained. "My birthday is next month!"

"How old will you be then?" Elliot asked. "Hmm...let me guess? Hmm...seven, eight?" He teased.

Jessie grinned. "No, silly. "I'm turning five."

"Ah, a big girl, then. My nephew Teddy also has a birthday next month."

"Really? How old is he?"

"He's turning four."

"Ah, he's little then," Jessie pouted.

Both Elliot and Patty exchanged a look and a laugh. "Only a year difference!" Patty murmured taking a peek at Elliot's sketch of her little girl. "Oh, wow...I have no words. It's gorgeous!"

"It's not finished yet, so please save the compliments for later."

"Can I see?" Jessie whined.

"Not yet! Elliot replied. "Wait a minute. Jessie, can you look at me for a minute? I'm almost done with your portrait."

Later

After giving them a tour of the house, (minus the pool area per Patty's request), they went into the playroom customized for Teddy's visits. Jessie complained that there wasn't anything for girls.

"That's a big TV!"

"I can stream a movie for you. Which is your favorite Disney movie?"

"Cinderella!" Jessie squealed.

"Cinderella it is!"

While Jessie was watching the movie, Elliot and Patty had a chance to engage in grown-up conversation.

"Thank you so much for inviting us and for painting Jessie's portrait...this is the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me. Last year I spent a small fortune getting pictures of Jessie with the Picture People..." She chuckled nervously, "and now here you are immortalizing my daughter on canvas. I don't know how I could ever repay you..."

"No need to thank me. It's truly been a pleasure."

"I feel a little bit like Cinderella meeting her prince charming," she smiled coyly. Elliot's smile faded, and she became immediately flustered by his reaction. "Forgive me for being too forward."

"Patty, can you please stop apologizing?"

"Of course you're not interested in me," Patty said in a defeated tone. "I'm just a poor girl, way out of your league."

 _Aw, money. Sometimes a blessing, sometimes the root of all evil,_ Elliot's internal voice whispered.

"You got it all wrong, that's not how it is."

"How is it, then? You don't think that I'm a gold-digger?"

Elliot's eyes widened in disbelief. "No, there's no way I would ever think that about you, Patty."

"Really? You really mean that?

Elliot scratched his head. "Of course. I can see it in your eyes, and I'm a pretty good judge of character." He paused for a moment. He needed to clarify something though before things got out of hand. He didn't want to inadvertently end up hurting her feelings. "Patty, there's something you should know."

"What?"

He reached into his wallet and produced a wallet-sized picture of his son. "This is Michael's latest picture, he's now lifting his chest and trying to do mini-pushups," he stated proudly. There was a long pause. Sensing that Elliot was about to say something she might not want to hear, she shifted in her seat and uncrossed her legs.

"He's getting cuter every day," she mumbled weakly.

"Patty, I want us to remain friends but nothing more than that," he murmured.

Patty lowered her gaze. In the background, Cinderella had her first dance with prince charming. Maybe life wasn't a fairy tale after all.

"Is it because of Kate? I wonder if she knows how lucky she is to have you."

Elliot shook his head. "I'm afraid you got it all wrong. Kate has the right to hate me, the things I've done have no name. You have no idea the kind of person I used to be."

"Used to be. That's it. Maybe Kate doesn't realize she's stuck in the past."

"I was the kind of guy your dad warned you about, his worst nightmare actually," he said pressing his lips into a thin line. Patty shrugged in response as if saying 'yeah-right. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah...but actually, my daddy's worst nightmare would have been that I meet a younger version of himself," Patty joked. "He was a drinker, a habitual drunk driver," she added in a quieter voice. Her next statement was laced with undisguised bitterness. "Most of the time he was too drunk to warn me about anything actually."

Elliot studied her for a long time. Right now, he really didn't want to discuss his reckless driving habits which had gotten him in this situation to begin with. He'd already learned his lesson loud and clear; although he wouldn't go as far as labeling the accident as a blessing in disguise. His next words were not planned ahead, but it was something that had crossed his mind since he first read her letter. "I want to do something for you, Patty. Will you let me?"

Patty lifted her eyes, hopeful. "What is it?"

"How about I transfer some money into your bank account for you to use as you see fit?" Elliot found himself saying to Patty in the same voice he'd heard his own father employ a thousand times every time he modeled helping 'the less fortunate.' Perhaps it was a little condescending, but he figured that was all she needed. Fifty thousand dollars, small change for him and yet at the same time, it represented a world of difference for her.

Patty's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Oh, no, Elliot, there is no way I could possibly accept-"

"The money means nothing to me. It means nothing compared to your little girl's happiness. " It was true. For the first time in his life, he was craving the good feeling that comes from making a difference in some else's life.

At that moment their eyes connected and then naturally shifted to watch Jessie as she twirled around the room to the tune of Cinderella's theme song.

"Please accept my offer. Do it for your little girl, she needs you to be there for her. You are a single parent working two jobs, this will allow you to spend more time with her. The time is now...and Life is so darn short.

"My friend's mom keeps telling me to enjoy Jessie, she'll be in high school before I know it," Patty chuckled as if she really thought it would be another thousand years before that happened.

"It's true," Elliot quickly replied. "Take it from me, I've lived long enough to know that time goes by in a blink of an eye."

Patty shook her head with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, C'mon, you're talking like you're twenty years my senior."

"Patty, you're twenty-two, and I just turned thirty-four. That's a twelve-year difference," he stated thoughtfully, and she responded with a shrug. "And that, my dear, means that I have considerably more life experience than you...and also, that I'm too old for you... so much that I'm almost old enough to be your father."

Patty laughed in spite of herself. "Ha-ha, no way..."

"Let's do the math. How old were you when you had Jessie?"

"I was in my senior year of high school," Patty admitted sheepishly.

"How old exactly?"

"I had just turned seventeen," she said, looking away.

"Seventeen," Elliot repeated. "That's the difference between our ages plus five years."

There was a long awkward pause where Patty avoided his gaze. It was clear she was debating with herself whether she should reveal more. But then, she fully met his gaze, having made up her mind.

"I didn't get to graduate with my class. My parents were so furious with me they kicked me out of the house, so I went to live with a friend of mine and her family until I turned eighteen. It was a hard year, even though my friend's mom was generous enough to take me in, I still felt I couldn't talk to her about my feelings. I was scared of the pain of childbirth," she paused, her gaze shifting to Jessie who was still fully engaged with the movie. "I had so many questions and doubts...but now that I look at Jessie, I'm so happy I decided to keep her...you know what I mean?"

Elliot nodded thoughtfully. "It must have been so hard for you not to have your family's support. And yet, here you are, working two jobs and about to graduate from college at the age of twenty-two. Pretty impressive if you ask me."

"You're too kind!"

Their eyes met, and on impulse, Patty leaned forward to press a kiss on his lips. That's when he knew he couldn't see her again.

"I'm sorry, Patty." He murmured, pulling away from her. "But we can't see each other again, but I hope you accept the help I'm offering though."

Patty thought about it for a moment. "No. I'm sorry, I can't accept your offer. It was fun to imagine for a moment, but I can't. I just can't," she shook her head, turning away to sniff back a tear. She then turned to her daughter. The credits of the Disney movie were rolling on the screen. "Jessie sweetie, it's time for us to go home."

* * *

...

Four weeks later

"Your brother says he's not coming back to work," Carrick said to Christian in a concerned tone. They had just finished having lunch in Carrick's office at GEH, the luxurious couch they were sitting on facing a gorgeous view of Los Angeles at dusk when the clouds bathe in a blaze of gorgeous colors. "I've tried everything to persuade him but-"

"Maybe if you give him more time," Christian cut in.

"More time than I've already given him?"

"Well, you have to consider it's only been two months since he came out of his coma," Christian stated in clear defense of his brother which was admittedly, a little foreign to him even now.

"I can't. I can't give him more time to put away his canvasses and come back to the real world," Carrick countered, clearly exasperated. "He says art is his life and NOT a hobby. I have a business to run, son. I need to make a decision, it's not fair to Roger to keep him hanging." Roger was the man that had replaced Elliot at GEH. Clearly, Roger had been putting pressure on his old man to promote him to CEO of the company.

"He's still recovering. Maybe once he's walking again-""

Carrick shook his head. "That's the thing. I think Elliot is purposely sabotaging himself...it's as if he doesn't want to get better." He shook his head again as if trying to make sense of it all.

"I think I know what's going on with him. I think he's afraid to face his own demons, the man he used to be." Christian started, and Carrick raised his brows. "I know, it sounds weird, but in his mind, being able to walk again may be synonymous with reverting back to his old self...or at least that's how he sees it." Christian smiled knowingly. "What's more, he seems to have found his calling. He's happier now that he has his art than he ever was."

"Perhaps you're right," Carrick scratched his head. It made perfect sense. Ever since his children were small, he had Christian pegged as the emotional intelligent one and Elliot as the careless one. Thinking back, there had been many times when he'd taken Elliot aside to tell him an old Native American tale: 'Once there was a wise father who said to his son, hey, watch out, the world is as sharp as a knife, you may fall off and die. The foolish son then replied with a laugh, no one can really fall off, dad, the earth is wide and flat. And to illustrate his point, he kicked at the ground to show how solid and reliable it was. But then, a splinter ran up his foot and died soon after.'

Carrick remembered Elliot's response as clear as if it happened yesterday; the sneer and roll of the eyes and the teenaged conviction screaming: 'nope, that will never happen to me.'

"Dad?" Christian's voice pulled him out of his reverie. "What are you going to do? Are you giving Roger the promotion?"

"Let me tell you something, son. My father built this company with his bare hands, brick by brick." Carrick started his speech, "And even though it's been through many expansions ever since I inherited it, it's been my wish for the company to remain in the family, it's the only way it can remain an empire for generations to come." He paused, and they both watched the sun disappear in the skyline of the city. Right then, artificial lightning automatically illuminated the room. "This is why I'm offering you Elliot's position."

Christian took a long moment to think. Ever since he was very young, he'd valued his independence almost above everything else. That's why he'd dropped out of Harvard and the path that his Carrick had outlined for him to start his own company. And he'd been extremely successful, and now he was being asked to put aside his own ambitions to please his father.

"Dad, I really can't take on more work right now. I'm in the midst of expanding Allstate and-"

"I know I'm asking a lot. I know you got your wife and son and another baby on the baby. But I have no doubt you can do this."

Christian gave him a doubtful look. "You think so? Last time I looked no one has been able to make a 24 hour day last 48 just yet."

"There's no rule stating you can't."

"I wish it were that simple, dad," Christian said shaking his head. Saying yes meant less time for family. When he was growing up, Carrick was often absent from his soccer games and karate tournaments. He wanted to be a different kind of dad, he wanted to give his kids the most precious thing of all: his time.

"I hope you realize what you're asking me here," Christian went on his tone resentful. "You're asking me to sacrifice my dreams for yours."

Carrick shook his head and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "C'mon, Christian. You're over-reacting. There's no need to be so dramatic."

"Am I? Am I really? There's no way I can run two companies, dad. I will have to give it everything I got to make it work, and that will leave me no time whatsoever for Ana and our children."

"I need you, son. I needed you now more than ever." Carrick stood up. He was getting angry and had to move to the other side of his office in an attempt to keep himself in control. His next words needed to come out calm and collected if there was any hope of changing his son's mind. So he trudged back and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "GEH should be in your hands, you were always my first choice, you know that, son."

Christian shook his head. He hated his father pressuring him this way. The pressure was enormous. "I can't."

"How can you say no, Christian? At least tell me you will think about it."

"I will talk to Ana about it," Christian said reluctantly, pursing his lips as though he had swallowed distasteful. "That's all I can say." He didn't want to feel like he failed his father, yet he knew that failing as a husband and father would undoubtedly be the worst of the two sins.

Christian cleared his throat, the sound almost drowning out by the ding of his iPhone informing him he had a new text message. He always checked right away in case it was Ana. But it wasn't Ana, it was Taylor.

"Everything is under control, sir."

Christian smiled to himself. _Finally!_

 **A/N:**

Don't kill me just yet, next time we'll find out what's she's having for sure ;)

You may have noticed this is the story that keeps my muse rolling. However, no matter how much I love writing this, it can't go on forever so I'm thinking chapter 64 will be the last chapter (tentatively). It' s not written in stone yet as I have nothing pre- written but I'm hoping that once I get this story completely out of my system, my mojo for You're My Talisman will return. Thanks for reading. May this new year bring you abundance of love, health and prosperity with some to spare, XO


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:** Reds77: Here is the scene of Elliot  & Michael you requested :)

NOTE: Ana's previous ultrasound was 16 weeks. We're now at 22 weeks. I went back to the last chapter and changed the timeline, six weeks have now passed not four.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

* * *

Chapter Fifty-six

Taylor's message telling him everything had been handled brought a smile to Christian's face.

Later when he got home, he skipped the stairs two at a time. He found Ana in bed with Teddy beside her. They were both watching Thomas and Friends, the episode where Thomas falls in love.

"Do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Yes. Oh, Thomas, this is so romantic." Teddy recited the lines of the show by memory with nearly perfect diction and at the right intervals.

Ana turned smiled warmly at Christian, and he came to sit on the bed beside her, opposite Teddy.

"Again!" Teddy demanded.

"Oh, no, Teddy. This is the third time you've watched this same episode. Come, let's play cards." Ana said, setting the cards upside down to play a memory match game. While she did this, Teddy paid close attention to the location of each of the twelve cards.

"Sounds like a great idea," Christian said enthusiastically. "I want to play too." He waited a second for a response but got none. And so he took the first turn and got no matches. "Your turn, Teddy."

On his first turn, Teddy selected the Thomas card (his favorite) and its match.

"That's pretty good!" Ana said rubbing Teddy's back affectionately. Then she took a turn, but she took too long, so Teddy attempted to reach for another pair of cards. "Ugh-ugh, Teddy. Please wait your turn." She took her turn but didn't get any matches. "Your turn now, Teddy."

Teddy beamed. This time he picked out the card with the picture of a train named 'Lady,' Thomas's girlfriend in the show. Now he had all the cards he wanted, and without further ado, he scampered out of the room.

"Well, that was short," Christian grinned.

"He played amazingly well. I do worry he watches too much TV," Ana said quietly.

"Maybe," he conceded. "On the bright side, he accepted your 'no' without a raging meltdown."

Ana smiled in agreement. "I know."

"By the way, how's our little blip this afternoon?" Christian crooned, resting a hand on Ana's belly.

"She's been moving around more today," Ana replied placidly. "Aw, there she is again," she laughed, and Christian met her gaze with a bright, goofy smile.

LATER

Seriously? Christian stared at her wide-eyed.

"Yes. I think you should take the job." Ana stated after Christian had filled her in on all the details regarding his father's proposal.

"Baby, let's look at the big picture. You got to consider your dad's heart condition...what if he decides to ditch his retirement?"

Christian considered her words for a long moment. He honestly couldn't remember if he'd ever told her about that. Funny how they had discussed Raymond Steele's health condition at length but not Carrick's. Maybe because his family had never been one of those families who loved to talk about their health issues among themselves or with others, unless they were work-related, such as all matters related to Grace's career and the Institute.

"Grace told me a little about it. She said it was a mini-stroke, still enough to scare him."

"Yes, that was the year that dad 'officially retired' and gave Elliot the reins, although if you ask me, deep down he's still the master puppeteer," he smiled a little. "Except I don't think I ever told you that he offered me the job first. I didn't accept because really wanted to step from under my father's shadow and be my own person. I still feel the same way, nothing has really changed."

"Are there any other options? Perhaps a merger between the two companies?"

"No. I don't think so. Studies have shown again and again that merger between two unrelated industries is not a good idea, I don't want Allstate to end up becoming absorbed. Allstate is my baby, I built it from the ground up."

There was a long silence -one where Ana picked at a piece of lint on the front of her blouse. She didn't want this to be a rushed decision and wanted to look at the problem from every angle.

"There's one more thing I could do." Christian murmured. "I could just promote Ros." Ros was his second in command. He could trust her one hundred percent.

"On the other hand, this comes at the worst possible time..."

"Maybe not," Ana said. "Maybe you can take over temporarily until the baby comes or until Elliot can step up to the plate."

Christian thought about it for a moment. "Maybe. It might work...except I know my father well enough to know he will expect this to be a permanent move."

"You don't know that, Christian. Besides, sounds like your dad doesn't want Roger to keep running his company. What if he's not doing such a great job?"

Christian shrugged. The truth was that he didn't know much about the dynamics between Roger and his father. Although he had to admit Ana had made excellent points throughout this entire conversation. "Are you really okay with this, Ana?

Ana nodded.

"Ana," he paused for emphasis. "I would be working eighteen hour days, I don't think you've fully realized what that means?"

"Unless you delegate to Ros," she gently reminded him.

 _Ah, yes, back to that._ "Well, I suppose that could work."

"It seems to mean a lot to your father. And besides, it would be temporary until Elliot is well again."

Christian nodded. "Maybe." He took her hand in his. "Ana. I want to be present for you and Teddy and our little blip." He shook his head and corrected himself. "Actually the word 'want' by itself is not strong enough. So I'm going to make you a promise. I'm going to be a different kind of father than my father ever was, I promise, I'm going to be present and involved in our children's lives."

Ana was so happy to hear that she couldn't find any words. So she wordlessly looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

…..

"Okay, let's try a different angle!" Mia moved to a different part of the room and re-positioned her professional camera and adjusted the lens. Back in college, she'd taken a couple of photography classes and like most photographers, amateur and professionals alike, she snapped lots of pictures to later pretend that the good one was the only one she'd taken.

Elliot barely paid attention to his sister and the picture taking. He was too busy holding the little bundle in his arms who was getting fussier by the minute. Now that he was a little older, Elliot didn't have to worry so much about supporting his neck which was certainly a relief.

"Wonderful, perfect!" Mia exclaimed joyfully. She had just snapped a picture of Michael's first smile of delight as Elliot hoisted him high over his head. Even though neither one were looking directly at the camera, she had captured a candid moment, the perfect headshot of father and son. The magic lasted for another minute or two.

"Oh, give him to me," Grace cooed, moving to take the baby from Elliot's arms the minute the child's fussing escalated into a cry. "He missed his nap, that's all." She held him against her chest, bouncing him a little. "Oh, Elliot, I swear, I have a picture of you and your father in a similar pose somewhere. You were just a few months older, but when I find it, you'll be amazed. This little one is you all over again."

* * *

….

Elliot and Mia sat with their coffee cups at a secluded table in the hospital cafeteria. Patty had contacted Elliot to tell him that her daughter was hospitalized with a bad case of pneumonia. Thinking that Patty needed the moral support, Elliot mentioned it in passing to Mia who immediately was on board with the idea of visiting Jessie at the hospital as it would give her a chance to meet Patty. On the way over, they picked up a couple of toys and stuffed animals for the young child.

"Nice to meet you, Patty," Mia shook the other woman's hand with a friendly smile. "Can't wait to meet your little girl."

"She's resting right now. Nice to meet you too," Patty answered, her expression pleasant but a bit guarded.

"We went ahead and ordered some coffee, but if you want to grab something to eat I can go with you."

"Oh, no, I'm good. I ate something a bit ago."

"How about a drink? " Elliot asked, ready to turn his wheelchair around toward the checkout line. "One of the perks of being handicapped is that you're allowed to cut in line." He smiled charmingly.

She smiled back. "No, thanks. Maybe later?"

LATER

After making small talk for about twenty minutes, Mia excused herself to answer her phone. As soon as Mia left, Patty scooted her chair closer to Elliot's.

"How come your sister came with you?"

"Hmm..." He shrugged one shoulder. "As I've said before, we're a close-knit family."

"Elliot, can I ask you something?" Patty met his gaze, her eyes bright. She waited for him to nod before continuing. "I've got a proposition to make," she said with a well-timed wink and waited again for his response.

"I'll be darned, Patty. If I didn't know better, I would say you're kind of flirting with me."

She appreciated his ability to validate her actions even if wasn't flirting back. Still, she was not about to give up so readily, certainly not before she delivered her punch line.

"What is it then? Is it the chair that makes me so irresistible?" he teased.

Now he was flirting with her for sure, she decided. Internally, she cheered. Externally, she fluttered her lashes and lowered her gaze, not looking up until almost a full minute had passed. "I thought of a way I can be of service to you." She said holding his gaze. "It came to me a little bit ago when I saw your sister wheel you in. Elliot, I believe you're in urgent need of a personal assistant, and I may know just the person."

Both of Elliot's eyebrows shot up, and for what seemed like thirty seconds he didn't know whether to laugh or to run (figuratively that is).

"Me..." she added after a long awkward silence. "I'm just the person you need, I would make an excellent personal assistant..." She went on chewing her lip. "Your personal assistant."

Elliot cleared his throat and cocked his head just so. "Hmm...is that right?"

"I would be rightfully employed by you. That way I can in good conscience accept your money."

Elliot scratched his head. Well, she certainly didn't have to phrase like that. But it seemed like this last statement served to remind him that last time they'd met, he had offered her money and she had turned it down. One thing was for sure, he didn't know how her working for him was going to allow her more time with Jessie.

"I could bring Jessie with me," she said as though she'd been reading his mind. "It could be the best of worlds as it would allow me to earn my keep while spending time with my daughter."

"I-I don't know what to say." Elliot felt as though he was between a rock and a hard place. If he said yes, he had the feeling that he was encouraging her, keeping her hope alive that one day they may be more than just friends.

"Elliot, I know what you're thinking. But no, this is strictly a business proposition...You already told me you don't want a romantic relationship and I accept that."

"You do?" He eyed her with a glint of suspicion.

"I do. Elliot, please give me a chance. I'm the most disciplined person you've ever met."

"So you just want to do what-wheel me around, clean my painting brushes?"

She smiled coyly. "Yes, whatever you need."

LATER

"What did I miss?"

"I was telling your brother he needs a personal assistant," Patty started and Mia nodded. "Someone to run his errands, pick up Mickey for visitation time-"

"Oh, no," Mia quickly replied, "not Michael. That's my job. Besides, Kate entrusted me with him. And it's no trouble for me, I love spending time with my nephew."

"Okay, duly noted. I would just assist Elliot with his other affairs then," Patty smiled, her gaze shifting between Elliot and his sister.

"Oh, no sweetheart, Elliot does not need a personal assistant, he's got everything he needs," Mia quickly replied leaving Patty momentarily speechless.

"Excuse me, sis, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm still in the room," Elliot said giving his sister a stern look that said: _Stay out of it!_

"Sorry-I didn't mean to overstep my bounds," Patty mumbled.

"No need to apologize, Patty. I happen to disagree with my sister, I think yours is an excellent idea," Elliot stated firmly, giving his sister another warning look.

 **Later** after they said good-bye to Patty and trudged home, they continued their argument exactly where they left off.

"Okay, sis, what do you have to say for yourself? There was no need to be rude to Patty-"

"That girl is relentless...she's a gold-digger...how can you not see that is beyond me."

Elliot shook his head in exasperation. "If she was a gold-digger like you say, why didn't she accept the money I offered her a couple of weeks ago?"

"Cos' she's smart," Mia countered. "It's all part of a plan. She timed it just right."

"So now she also planned her daughter's illness?"

Mia pursed her lips. "Of course not. But I believe she was going to contact you anyway with her idea to become your personal assistant and it just so happened that her daughter got sick...it worked out perfectly for her because now she had a reason to call you."

"That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"No, it isn't it."

Brother and sister glared at each other for almost a full minute without the slightest hint of backing down.

"Listen, I'm hiring Patty as my PA whether you like it or not."

"You sound like a rebellious child." She sneered. "Maybe you really haven't changed that much after all."

"You know what I think?" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "Ever since the accident you've been looking at me kind of funny. It's like you've been thinking I'm too good to be true... like you've been wanting to catch me...wanting me to fall even, to prove that I'm still the same old Elliot."

"That's only partially true," She started before she could censor herself. She had to admit that part of her thought of this Elliot as a sort of impostor who was nonetheless doing a great job performing the role of Elliot, saying and doing all the right things. "But you know what-this is ridiculous-"

"Hey, what's going on? Are you two arguing?"

Grace and Carrick were staring at them with concerned expressions.

"It's nothing-ask him. I gotta go." Mia moved to kiss her parents on the cheek and then retrieved her purse.

"Mia, stay for a little while. You're always on the go. We haven't talked like in ages."

"I can't stay mom. Ethan and I are going to the movies, a late show and I still got to go home and change."

"My point exactly." Grace nodded.

"It's amazing how she does it all," Elliot stated pointedly. "Everywhere you look, she's involved. When she's not here, she's at Christian's or Kate's. How she manages to hold a full-time job plus a boyfriend is beyond me." He said, his gaze shifting to Mia. "Little sis, it must be SO exhausting to be you."

Mia looked away to hide her hurt feelings."You know what, Elliot, don't be an ass. I've only tried to help you but if you don't want my help anymore, fine. I'm out of here," she muttered on her way out the door.

…..

TWO HOURS EARLIER

Kansas City

Asshole!

Derek Becker sneered. He'd been called that and worse. His index finger swiftly pressed the delete button on his answering machine to erase the message. And with that, he grabbed his duffel bag-where he'd packed his most prized belongings- checked his coat pocket for the airline tickets and headed out the door.

He cast one last look behind him and felt a pang of regret at the piece of property he was leaving behind—five sweet acres of land, knowing it was too risky coming back. But he double checked until he was satisfied. He had everything he needed to make a clean getaway.

The last three years had treated him well. Aside from this magnificent five thousand square feet home whose worth was in the upwards of seven hundred thousand, he owned about half a million dollars in stock.

His string of good luck had started after his divorce became final and right after graduating from pharmacy school back in Michigan. His exodus from Michigan had been the best thing that had happened to him. With the stash of money he had saved during his marriage to Ana, he'd moved to Kansas City and bought a pharmacy near the Research Medical Center. Right after this acquisition, he began diluting pharmacy prescriptions which allowed him to make inflated profits off each prescription, a greedy plan he'd been nursing ever since he was a student at the University of Eastern Michigan. There he'd managed to complete his coursework without incurring into financial debt, penny-pinching here and there throughout his entire marriage.

Tonight he was making a pit stop to visit the oncologist who had unknowingly facilitated the distribution of the diluted drugs. His plan was then to travel back to his lover's apartment in New York before leaving the country for good.

The oncologist, an overweight woman in her late forties, greeted him at her front door with veiled suspicion which quickly to naked fear.

She noted he was dressed darkly and wearing white gloves. "Wh-wh-at are you doing here?" Her voice shook staring long and hard at the gloves.

Derek said nothing and pushed his way inside, kicking the door shut. In the next moment, he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed tight.

Five minutes later, Derek slipped out of the woman's home, his dark clothing allowing him to hide in the shadows as he ran down the corridor toward the stairs.

Before he knew what was happening, Derek felt the wind leave his body as he was knocked against the wall, followed by a series of blows causing him to slide down to the floor.

The last thing Derek felt before he passed out was a vicious kick to his groin.

….

Los Angeles

Ana and Christian were back at Dr. Green's office for Ana's twenty-two-week ultrasound. As usual, they made small talk with Dr. Greene and Wendy, the technician. Everyone was in a cheerful mood.

"Okay, little one, you and I got a job to do this morning," Ana mumbled softly, her hands pressed on her baby bump just as Wendy started moving the transducer across her abdomen.

This time, the Real Time Machine produced an image so clear of their baby, Ana wanted to reach out and touch the screen. Next thing she knew, there was an arrow pointing to the specific spot. She focused on the word typed across the bottom: BOY.

"Congratulations," said Dr. Greene. " It's a boy."

Christian's first reaction was to turn to his wife with a charming half-smile. _Next time it will be a girl, he thought._ "Are you happy, Ana?"

"YES!" she cried and laughed at the same time. "A little boy, we're having a little boy!" She murmured again pulling her beloved husband close and burying her face in his chest.

"You wanted a girl-"

"I do-I did," she beamed. "But I'm happy."

"Congratulations again," said Dr. Greene in an upbeat tone. "Everything looks perfect. At 22 weeks we are well into the second trimester, and complications from the scarring tissue are at a minimum. So yes, Ana, that means that from this point forward you can resume daily activities except for any heavy lifting of course."

Ana and Christian left the doctor's office on cloud nine.

"I'm glad we did this."

"Hmm?"

"You know how some couples don't want to find out what they're having until the very end. I'm glad that's not us."

"I'm hungry," she laughed as soon they were inside the Audi. "I'm starving, actually."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart. What do you feel like having?"

"Honey Dijon mustard."

Christian gazed at her for a long moment waiting for her to add more. "Okay, but what do you feel like eating? You want it on a hot dog, a sandwich or what?"

Ana chewed her lip and Christian half-frowned. "I don't know...I just want to have lots of mustard...hmm...fries and a glazed donut with a cherry on top."

 **A/N: Stay tuned! Things are about to get intense!**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-seven

THE NEXT MORNING

"I don't wanna say I told you so but-"

"Why not? Be my guest! I should have listened to you. You've been trying to tell me for months that I do too much for my family and you were right," Mia clenched her teeth and fists in anger. "The sad truth is, all I do is for nothing. They all take me for granted."

Ethan gave her a small comforting smile. "It would give me no pleasure to do that, sweetheart," he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "But hey, I'm glad that you're finally starting to realize that it's not good to spread yourself too thin and bending over backward doing things for people."

"Well, there's one thing Elliot was right about...it's truly exhausting to be there for everyone."

"What you need, actually...what we both need is a weekend getaway," Ethan corrected himself with a smile. "Someplace romantic...preferably a deserted island in the Pacific drinking pina coladas."

"Deserted island? Are you sure about that?"

"Baby, in a deserted island we could make love everywhere we go with absolute freedom..." He winked at her. "But yeah, I suppose we'll just have to settle for an island somewhere on the Pacific."

"Hmm...that sounds divine. I would be happy wherever we go, as long as we're together," she beamed at him. "You know, I think there's a song about drinking pina coladas in the rain..."

"I don't know baby, but you better make sure to pack your best bikini," he winked at her.

"I remember now..." Mia interjected all caught up in the magic of the moment. "The song goes like this: _Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain I´m not much into health food, I am into champagne_ ," she sang moving her hips to the tune of the song. Ethan let out an appreciative whistle. " _I've got to meet you by tomorrow at noon, and cut through all this red tape at a bar called O'Malley's, where we´ll plan our escape._ "

* * *

…

"And so I Finally escaped," Ana laughed merrily. "Just kidding. I'm just so happy to be out of the house... I've been counting the days...I'm so happy to be back."

The first thing Ana did after learning her that mandatory bed rest had come to an end, was to call Grace, wanting to come back to continue her internship. But Grace had told her she had a more suitable job for her. Right now she needed Ana to work with the parents at the Institute, sharing her own experiences with them and providing emotional support.

"I Love your enthusiasm, Ana. Still, I can only hope you take it easy," Grace said reaching out to place her hand on Ana's baby bump. "It's my little grandson in there, you know."

Ana smiled warmly and covered her mother in law's hand with her own. "Even though I'll miss working with the kids, I'm looking forward to working with the mothers too...although I'm a little nervous, I must say...I've never considered myself much of a leader," Ana confided. Probably not the best thing to say to your boss but Grace was also her mother-in-law and Ana was terrified of letting her down. At least now Grace knew what to expect.

"Ana, dear. Please don't worry. You'll be perfect for the job. You'll start working one on one with the parents at first and then lead small group discussions once you gain more experience. Keep in mind no one is going to be judging you. Most of these parents come here after being told there is no hope for their children's recovery. What they need the most is to speak to someone who has already been there to offer them encouragement. You'll be perfect, Ana. You have excellent speaking and listening skills...plus you have your own experiences with Teddy to share."

….

Later that morning Ana met with Sandra, an attractive Hispanic woman in her early thirties. Her son Jason had just turned three, and she was worried that he wasn't speaking in full sentences. The neurologist who had diagnosed her son with autism had warned her that there was a small window of time to make a connection with Jason. If he wasn't speaking by the time he was four, he'd reportedly said, _he may never speak._

"Jason was enrolled for a while in our school district's special education class," Sandra started. She and Ana were sitting together in one of the conference rooms, just the two of them. "At first they placed him in a class well below his level. Three months later, after knocking many doors, he was at last transferred to a higher functioning class. I was happy, I was hoping that we would finally see the breakthrough we were hoping for," she smiled wistfully. "Unfortunately, he didn't fit in that class either. While he could communicate with a vocabulary of thirty words using sign language, he refused to potty train and dumped his food on the floor every day. The director of special education came to the class on a regular basis to work with Jason. One day, she told me that after twenty years in the field, Jason was the one kid who had broken her. There was practically no way to get him to do anything he doesn't want to do, she said, and when he has a meltdown, he completely shuts down."

"Sandra, listening to you I can't help but think how much Jason reminds me of my son, Teddy. Almost two years ago, I was on vacation in Cancun and had left Teddy with my mother when he got kicked out of nursery school," Ana paused, smiling at the memory. "Now, you're probably saying to yourself how I could go on vacation to begin with. And believe me when I say it took a lot for my mom to convince me. Anyway, I remember a conversation I had with the director of the school where she said similar things about Teddy and how difficult he was for the teachers to handle. But you know something?... when I look back, and I see how far he's come, it literally takes my breath away. Nowadays my husband and I celebrate each milestone, because every little step matters," she went on with an insightful gleam in her eyes. "Tomorrow I'm going to bring him so you can meet him," Ana smiled. "He's turning four in a couple of days, and while he doesn't have an extensive vocabulary, he can tell us what he wants, he can follow simple instructions. My husband and I play games with him at home, and he says 'again' when he wants to keep playing, and his meltdowns have decreased in intensity and frequency as he gets older."

"Jason's meltdowns are severe. They are so severe the doctors prescribed medication for him even though they usually don't recommend it in children so young. But for than once when I tried to stop him from getting hurt during a meltdown, he head-butted me so hard I ended up with a bruised lip."

"How did Jason react to the medication?"

Sandra smiled sadly. "It actually worked. No more out of control kicking and screaming. I wish he weren't on meds though because he's lost weight and...anyway, we're here as a last resort. I'm hoping that with his aggression under control we can start making some progress."

Ana cocked her head thoughtfully. "What do you mean you came here as a last resort?"

"We've tried all sorts of specialists, Speech and language pathologists, occupational therapists and ABA ( Applied Behavioral Analysis therapy) and nothing has worked."

But then, a friend of mine sent me a link to the Institute's website. I watched all the testimonial videos at least a dozen times...and with tears in my eyes."

Ana's eyes pooled with unshed tears as she recalled her own reaction when she watched the videos for the first time. It seemed like a lifetime away, and yet the experience remained just as powerful. "Sandra, I'm so glad you're here with Jason. You came to the right place. You probably feel like there's so much about Jason that needs to be fixed, but you know what, all the things you mentioned like the food throwing and the potty training and even his verbal communication...everything will start falling into place once our facilitators start working with him and he starts making connections with you and the facilitator. And he will start making those connections to one degree or another, I promise you that much."

"But I didn't tell you this other thing-" Sandra spoke on the verge of tears, "what the speech therapist said. I took Jason to a distinguished therapist who said in all likelihood, Jason's intelligence was below level," she said the last sentence in a whisper as if she was afraid raising her voice would make it true.

Ana gasped in disbelief. It was always upsetting to hear from parents how some professionals seem to underestimate the power of their words. "The speech therapist said that to you?"

"She did...well, maybe not in some many words...but that was her response when I asked her if my son was smart."

"Sandra, I'm sorry...but that therapist had no business making comments about Jason's intelligence. She's a speech and language professional, not a psychologist. Only a clinical psychologist is qualified to diagnose and administer IQ tests."

"I trusted her judgment since she came so highly recommended."

Ana took Sandra's hand in hers. "I know it's going to be hard, but you gotta put everything that other professionals have told you behind you. Jason needs you on his team cheering for him. The facilitator assigned to you will be helping you connect to your son, but you also must be open to the possibilities and in this scenario, there's no room for this kind of negativity."

The other woman's eyes filled with hope. "Oh, Ana. You're just the person my son needs. I want you to become Jason's facilitator."

Ana chewed her lip. "Thank you for saying that. I really appreciate your vote of confidence... and I truly wish I could work directly with Jason, but I can't."

"Is it because of your pregnancy?"

"Partly. But mostly because Grace believes I can be of better service to you as your counselor.

I know I'm a little biased here, but Mia is the best. She has many years of experience plus she also worked with Teddy. You will love her."

Sandra nodded.

"I'm here to support you every step of the way. I'm here to be your soundboard and to help you with practical matters like potty training. Grace thought you and I would be a good match since we have so much in common and she was right. Did you know I was a single mom like you when I first came to the Institute?"

"Really?"

"Yes, my son's biological father was out of the picture by his own choice. This place has been such a blessing for us. Not only did I find help for my son but I also found the love of my life. I can't even begin to tell you how wonderful Christian is," Ana mumbled. Just saying his name made her eyes shine brighter.

"That is so sweet, Ana. But," Sandra hesitated, "even though we do have a similar history, I still feel Jason's case is more difficult. Maybe I lack something you have...maybe the challenges I've had to face are greater?" She said, her last words more of a statement than a question.

"I didn't mean to make it sound easy. For me, life hasn't been easy either. I've dealt with heartache. Like you, I was given no hope my son would ever recover. My dreams for Teddy were shattered. And I have also struggled...there were many times I was in despair thinking 'why me? Why Teddy?" Many times when I have wondered if I was the only one that had trouble coping, many times I wished I wasn't alone. And I was alone save for my family, my mom and my friend Kate. They were great, but it didn't change the fact I was a single parent. I have not lived a charmed life. But you know what, through it all, I'm still here taking it one day at a time. And even though Teddy has been making progress by leaps and by bounds...and I'm not going to lie to you and say the Institute is a quick fix. There are no quick fixes, no magic wands. But you've got to commit, you need to keep trying everyday even when it seems hopeless because believe me, there's light at the end of the tunnel."

* * *

….

Taylor waited patiently for the news segment he was waiting for to play on his TV screen. He was glad they'd been able to thwart the man's escape. They had watched his every move from the minute Christian met with the man in New York. And they knew ahead of time the moment he'd purchased a one-way ticket to Switzerland.

At last, young the reporter appeared on the screen with a segment titled: Pharmacist admits to diluting prescription drugs

 _He owned a million dollars in stock and almost another million dollars in property, plus a pharmacy. He gave his church hundreds of thousands of dollars. Then his success came crashing down when the oncologist he was working with became suspicious and sent a sample of the drugs he provided to the lab to be tested. It contained only a third of the drug prescribed. Mr. Derek Becker is now facing criminal prosecution charges for diluting and misbranding prescription drugs. It is estimated that his scheme could have touched 400 doctors and 4,200 patients. He's also being charged with attempted murder of the oncologist, forty-nine-year-old Rachel Smith..."_

Taylor viewed the footage of the suspect being apprehended at the oncologist apartment and smiled to himself. He had to hand it to Barney, he'd done an excellent job on this one. If it weren't for him, the oncologist would have never had the sample tested and sent to the FBI. Also, thanks to Barney's timely intervention, the man was forced to exit the apartment when he did, saving the poor woman's life. The moment Barney, through his binoculars, spotted their target with his hands around the woman's neck, he'd played a tape of police sirens rapidly approaching which had sent him running out of the apartment for dear life.

He breathed a sigh of relief. The oncologist was safe, and the creep was behind bars where he belonged. He was looking forward to the trial and the FBI investigation. He couldn't wait to see the look on the man's face when he found out Barney had been the one who had first planted the seed of doubt in the oncologist's head regarding the potency of the drugs. It had taken all his strength to sit on his hands and do nothing for months while the asshole further implicated himself in the drug diluting scheme.

* * *

…..

Christian watched the same newscast on his smartphone. While he was happy the waiting game was over, and justice was about to be served, he wondered about the final outcome. He wasn't sure why Derek never made public the photograph he'd taken of Ana in tattered clothes begging for money like he'd threatened. Technically, he could have, but he didn't. His best guess was that he hadn't given it a second thought after their meeting in New York. Perhaps the asshole had been too busy planning his escape with the millions he'd pocketed with his prescription tampering scheme to bother. Or possibly, like most cowards, he'd figured releasing the photo wasn't worth the risk.

He ran a hand around the back of his neck. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he became he shouldn't tell Ana about the photo, a snapshot of her life she didn't even know existed. She could only imagine how mortified she would be if she knew. It wasn't an easy decision as a part of him didn't want secrets between. But maybe some things were better left unsaid and unseen.

The only thing he knew for sure was that Ana was bound to find out about Derek's incarceration any day now. It was inevitable. Better that she find out from him than to stumble upon it accidentally or through someone else.

LATER

"I'm home," Christian wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the back of her neck. "How was your first day back?" He asked even though earlier she'd shared some of the details via text messaging.

"It was great. I feel like I made a positive contribution to someone else's life. I'm really tired though," she mumbled taking her shoes off and climbing onto their king-sized bed. She brought up her legs and sat crisscrossed.

His eyes immediately zeroed in on something shiny in the middle of the bed. It was a large gift-wrapped box that stood out in stark contrast against their burgundy duvet covers.

"What's that?" He sat on the bed facing her.

"UPS delivery. It's from my father."

Christian shook his head. The only thing he wanted was to protect her from the unknown. "Don't open it." He had the feeling that whatever was inside would only break her heart.

Ana shot him a look that said I'm doing it anyway and lowered her gaze. Opening the box, Ana's pulled layers of crinkly silver tissue to the side, and when she saw what was nestled inside, her breath caught.

"Oh, my..."

It was an early edition of the _Velveteen Rabbit,_ one of her favorite books from her childhood. The book was about a child who loved his stuffed bunny so much the bunny came to life.

She carefully opened the front cover, which was faded with age and use. Her hand shook when she realized it was her book, the same book her daddy had read to her over and over when she was very young. It had the same coffee stain she remembered from the time she'd made a mess at the kitchen table.

"I thought this book was lost," she said to Christian.

Christian lifted the box. It made a sound. "There's more," he said.

Ana pulled another layer of crinkly tissue to discover the vintage motion picture of Annie (Little Orphan Annie) in VHS format, Broadway edition. The picture on the cover was of Annie hugging Sandy, her long-haired Terrier mix. Ana stifled a sob; this was her absolute favorite version. Just the sight of it brought an onslaught of bittersweet memories.

Christian pulled out a note from the box and reluctantly handed it to Ana.

 _Dear Ana,_

 _I found these the other day as I was cleaning the garage. I took them with me when I left, I needed something to remember you by. I guess I must have forgotten all about it._

 _Your mom told me you're expecting. I really hope you enjoy reading the book to your children as much as I enjoyed reading it to you. Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl? If it's a girl, one day she might enjoy the movie as much as you did._

 _Love,_

 _Your dad_

Christian pulled his wife into his arms and held her for a very long time while she cried with her head buried on his shoulder. "Just let it out, sweetheart," he mumbled against her hair.

"I didn't know he was this sentimental," she cried, her salty tears rolling onto his shirt. "I looked everywhere for that book even though I was too old to care...I still looked." A long silence followed. Christian just kept smoothing her hear back tenderly until she pulled back to look into his eyes. "Problem is that I'm too darn sentimental like him."

"Hey, baby. I love that you're sentimental... it's one of the things I love the most about you," he mumbled kissing the top of her head. This was the absolute worst time to tell her. The last thing he wanted was to upset her any further. And yet, every minute that passed without saying anything, the more likely it would be that she would find out, one way or another, about Derek's arrest AND his own involvement in the whole affair.

"Ana, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked looking into his eyes. He met her gaze and tenderly dried her tears with his thumbs before he spoke again.

"I went to see Derek a few months ago to ask him to sign over his paternity rights-"

"You—what?" Ana looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you from that creep. I thought it would be best if you didn't have to see him again."

"Why? why are you telling me now after all this time," she said, getting off the bed and pacing the room. "What happened? I'm guessing he didn't sign. He wouldn't do something for anybody unless he had some motivation- money is what makes him tick."

"He asked, but I didn't give him any," he stated, going on to tell her about Derek's scheme and his subsequent arrest. Ana was quiet for a long time, absorbing the information. Then she moved to retrieve her phone from her purse.

"You don't need to google it, right now, Ana. Just let it be."

"Are you freaking kidding me? You tell me all this and expect me to do nothing?" Ana replied, annoyed. "If you're thinking that then you clearly don't know me at all."

"You're getting upset... hey, this is not good for you or the baby," he reminded her, attempting to bridge the distance between them, but she took a step back, her eyes warning him not to get any closer.

"Don't," she mumbled, her hands in front of her face as if creating a barrier between them. "Just tell me what else happened. I know there's something else you're not telling me, I can see feel it. Just tell me!"

"Ana...I told you everything-"

"Liar! You're a terrible liar, Christian!" She hissed running into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Ana, are you okay?" He said through the door after a minute or two. He'd listened closely, but she hadn't made a sound at all. "Ana?"

Fifteen minutes later Christian was still outside the bathroom waiting. Ana had said very little the entire time, so he'd assumed that she'd been surfing the web on her phone, reading every bit of information about the scandal her ex-husband was involved in.

"Ana, please, open the door," he asked for the up-tenth time sensing something was not right. "Answer me, or I'm getting a screwdriver."

Just then he heard a loud sound and hard gasp. "Christian!" She called. Five seconds later he was opening the bathroom door, screwdriver in hand.

He found her slumped on the toilet seat with a panicked expression on her face. At once, he slumped to his knees and held her face, asking her over and over again what was wrong. Her phone slipped out of her hand and onto the tile floor, making a loud thump, the screen displaying the photograph he wished she'd never seen.

"I-I can't breathe!"

Although the fright in her eyes terrified him, he swung into action, his first aid training kicking into gear. "Ana, watch...breathe like me," he said demonstrated taking a deep breath through the nose and out from his mouth.

Ana tried to imitate him,, but she wasn't getting enough oxygen. "I can't-"

Christian squeezed her hands tight and said, "look at me and follow," he breathed deep and slow and begged for God's help.

…...


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter fifty-eight

 _Dear God! This can't be happening to me!_

Ana heard the panic in Christian's voice; it sounded very far away. "She's twenty-two weeks pregnant!"

"Sir, it's important that you remain as calm as possible...for her," one of the paramedics said as they lifted her body onto a stretcher.

"When did she last use her inhaler?" The other paramedic asked Christian while adjusting an oxygen mask over Ana's face. She welcomed the cool air even though she couldn't seem to get it deep enough into her lungs.

"No, she doesn't have an inhaler."

The stretcher started moving toward the bedroom door. Ana held out her hand and Christian ran up and clasped it. In that brief moment, their eyes met in mutual distress, but there was no time to wonder the why of it all.

"Ana, I love you," Christian murmured. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but his throat squeezed shut.

"No medications that you know of? Any allergies?" The paramedics fired at him.

Ana heard Christian answer no to both questions. Then she heard Gail say something. It took Christian a moment to answer.

"Gail, yes. She's having a severe asthma attack. " Christian said, surprised at the tremor in his voice. He forced himself to look at the housekeeper, momentarily distracted from the desperate rise and fall of Ana's chest. "Where's Mia?"

Ana strained to hear the conversation. Gail's voice sounded kind of muffled too. "She left for the airport a couple of hours ago." There was a short pause. "I didn't know Ana was an asthmatic."

"Okay. Can you watch Teddy, please?"

"Yes, of course, sir. Please call me right away as soon as you get to the hospital."

"Will do," Christian said trailing the paramedics as they wheeled his wife down the hallway and down the stairs. Once again, he bridged the distance and hurried to hold Ana's hand. "It's gonna be okay, baby. I'm here. I'm not leaving your side," he murmured earnestly. This time he couldn't look her in the eye; afraid they would betray his fear of the worst.

* * *

…..

Later at the hospital

Ana felt like she was underwater, unable to take a breath. She wanted to cry out for Christian, he was no longer holding her hand, he'd been pushed aside by the medical personnel. He was her life, he was her anchor, without him she was like a sailor lost at sea. The agony was overwhelming; she didn't want to die alone. And it occurred to her that if she were to die, Christian, HER Christian, would be snatched up like a too-good-to-be-true deal at the supermarket. And then maybe, someone else would get to love him the way he deserved, someone else who was not ashamed of her past. Maybe after she was gone, he'd marry a socialite, one of those terrifyingly elegant looking women who loved to bid obscene amounts of money on whatever suited her fancy... one better suited to his world than she was.

"Her oxygen is dropping too low," a nurse said in an urgent tone.

"Take her off the nebulizer and put an oxygen mask on," the attending physician urged.

"Breathe through your mouth," another nurse commanded Ana, pushing a mask over her mouth and nose.

Christian continued to watch the scene unfolding, his gaze fixated on his wife. Her face was as pink as bubble gum. She wasn't panting as before, but her eyes were still filled with fear. Aside from everything that was happening in the room, it was the anxiety he read in the depths of her incredible eyes which terrified him the most. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He was so pretty darn useless right now. _Oh, God, please! Help her!_

"No change."

"Turn it up."

"It's already on five."

"Then turn it to six."

At last, Ana was able to inhale as ordered, unaware of the sedative that was being plunged intravenously. Drowsiness began to make her eyelids heavy, taking the edge off her anxiety. The last thing she saw before she gave in to slumber was her husband's face, eyes wide, frozen in time.

"Okay, that's a little better," doctor Burke said. She had walked into the scene a couple of minutes ago and had been observing the situation. She went ahead and introduced herself as the pulmonologist specialist.

Christian studied her for a moment. The woman was in her late fifties and had a kind bedside manner, Christian immediately noted from her voice and handshake. "Turn down the oxygen." She said to the nurse and then turned to Christian. "I take it from your expression you've never witnessed an episode like this. Well, the good news is that the worst is behind us. However, the next 24 hours are critical. We don't want a repeat episode so soon after the first one."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Christian spoke, his voice sounding remote and foreign to his own ears. "My wife is everything to me."

…...

 _She took a deep breath and turned three hundred and sixty degrees, and found herself in a meadow of green grass surrounded by lots of sunshine. YES! She was alive, and that was something!_

 _Christian? Even though she could now breathe, there was no sign of Christian. Oh, God,_

 _Where was he?_

 _A white rabbit wearing a vest and carrying a pocket watch appeared from behind some bushes and spoke to her._

" _None of this is real. You're not here." The rabbit said._

" _where am I then?"_

 _You're dying in a hospital bed, my dear."_

" _No, no. I'm not dying. I don't deserve to die."_

 _The white rabbit laughed. "What makes you deserving of life?"_

 _Ana didn't know what to say to that, so she said the first thing that came to mind: "I'm too young to die now."_

" _Death doesn't care about your age. Death is your fate."_

" _I'm a good person...and there's a precious new life growing inside of me, I can't die now."_

" _Death doesn't care about that."_

 _"But little Blip deserves a chance to live. I saw him on the ultrasound machine, he played peekaboo with us. PLEASE! My baby's innocent, he deserves a chance to live," she pleaded earnestly._

" _Blah, blah, blah," mocked the rabbit._

 _"You have no power to decide my fate, you're a stupid rabbit. This is stupid, this is a dream...just like Alice in Wonderland."_

 _The rabbit ran past her. "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"_

 _"I don't care how far that hole is, I'm not going after you! And I'm not dying, you hear? I'm not dying!"_

 _Ana heard her voice echoing down the rabbit hole, and her heart skipped a beat when she heard Teddy's voice from down below._

 _Teddy? What are you doing here?" She asked at the crazy tea party. Teddy was the guest of honor._

 _What's an un-birthday present? Asked Teddy in a sing-song_

 _Ana covered her mouth with her hands. OH, My God! Teddy was talking!_

 _"A present given when it isn't your birthday, of course," answered Humpty Dumpty. "How many days are there in a year?"_

 _Ana could no longer contain the tears. "I wished I hadn't cried so much," she said as she swam in a river of her own tears, trying to find her way out._

 _"Three hundred and sixty-five," answered Teddy, pushing a boxed present aside. "I think I will rather wait for my birthday for a present."_

…...

* * *

When Ana opened her eyes again three hours later, she was in her own sterile hospital room. Aside from the vase of pink flowers on the nightstand beside her, the atmosphere was bleak and colorless. Christian was there staring down at his phone, his expression grave.

She closed her eyes before he had a chance to look up from his screen. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't bear the thought of looking into his, afraid of what she might find.

He knows! She was sure he'd seen the picture on her phone as it dropped on the bathroom floor.

He knew what she'd done-what Derek had made her do. She couldn't hide from it any longer, pretend it never happened. The thought sent her into deep despair.

Her mind desperately tried to calculate, backdating the email Derek had sent her but no matter how hard she tried to concentrate she couldn't see the damn date. Focus, Ana, focus!

Christian's voice, deep and scared, broke through. She was not alone in this! The thought brought her a small amount of comfort. "Ana-how are you feeling? He knew she was awake. "Squeeze my hand if you're feeling better," he went on, enveloping her hand in his.

Summoning a great deal of courage and physical effort, Ana opened her eyes and took her mask off for a second, just long enough to get two words out. "Teddy? Blip?" she breathed before readjusting the mask. The effort nearly left her breathless again.

Christian smiled a thin smile for her benefit only. He scooted his chair closer and smoothed her hair back tenderly before answering. "Teddy is fine. Gail is watching him. The baby is fine too, don't worry, sweetheart. It must have been so scary for you...but the good news is that you're breathing better than a couple of hours ago. You're receiving the best care, Dr. Burke is one of the best specialists in the country, and you will be out of here in no time, you'll see." He paused, searching Ana's gaze. She was looking in his direction but was avoiding looking directly into his eyes. Her brief eye contact reminded him so much of Teddy.

Next thing he knew, the nurses walked in for another breathing treatment. Knowing that she had talked to him at least, made him feel a lot less scared. The last couple of hours had been hell, the scene in their bathroom replaying over and over in his head. Even when his thoughts momentarily strayed when answering emails and text messages, his mind kept flashing back to that moment of terror. The look in her eyes when he first found her struggling to breathe haunted him mercilessly whenever he tried to close his eyes even for a moment.

Soon after Ana went back to sleep. By the time the nurses finally left them alone, it was well past midnight. Unable to sleep, Christian retrieved Ana's phone from his pocket where he'd kept it from the moment he had lifted it off the bathroom floor. He had no actual memory of putting the device in his pocket, but its contents weighed heavily on his mind all the same. At this point he knew the photograph had not been released to the press, that much was clear, so it must have been the asshole himself who'd sent her the picture. But how? Ana had reassured him she'd never given Derek her current email address.

He got the answer as soon as he powered on the screen and hit the back button. The snapshot had been sent as an attachment to an email. He blinked. Closer inspection revealed the email had been sent to her old Yahoo email address, an email she no longer used. Clicking the back button once again took him to her current email inbox. There was a message there alerting her to a password recovery request which was sent to her via text message earlier this evening. Ana must have requested a new password while he was outside the bathroom waiting for her and logged into her old yahoo account. He could only imagine her shock when she discovered the unread email in question, sent by Derek many weeks ago. The bastard had sent it the same day they'd met in New York. The only reason Ana had not seen it before was that she no longer used that account.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING (Saturday)

Sleep evaded him for most of the night but he must have slept some, he reasoned, otherwise the vibration of his phone wouldn't have startled him so much. It was Grace sending a text. She was waiting for him outside the door. After freshening up in the in-suite bathroom, he welcomed her in.

"Honey, please go and get some breakfast at the cafeteria. I'll stay with Ana. I will text you immediately when she wakes up," she whispered, casting Ana a loving glance.

Christian hesitated, too exhausted to argue. He slowly rose to find his entire body was jumping for joy though to be released from the horrible armchair he'd slept in. He should have accepted when the nurses had offered to wheel in a bed for him, but he had refused afraid of getting too comfortable and going into a deep sleep. What if Ana needed him?

"It's gonna be okay," Grace insisted. "Look at her. She's resting peacefully, the worst is over."

He had to agree, at least now she did look at peace while she rested.

…..

Christian met with Carrick, Kate, and Elliot in the cafeteria. They were at a table drinking coffee. They motioned for him to join them. Christian approached them wide-eyed, moving in their direction like an automaton.

"Let me get you something to eat, son," Carrick insisted even after Christian said he wasn't hungry. "Pancakes and eggs okay?"

Christian nodded in response and Carrick promptly disappeared, leaving Kate and Elliot staring after him. The pair was sitting as far from each other as possible; the tension between them could be cut with a knife. However, it was Kate who wanted the distance. Elliot, on the other hand, was thrilled to be anywhere in her vicinity. He clearly craved her attention, and even her contempt was treasured. Interestingly though, Kate's body language reacted to Elliot's every movement a little too much, betraying her interest. In normal circumstances, Christian would have found their dance a tad comical.

"I wanted to go in and see Ana, but we were told one person at a time," Kate said with a somber expression. "I knew Ana had asthma as a child, but that was before we met. It happens. Some people can go decades without another attack and then all of a sudden it comes back right when people were starting to think they were cured," she went on shaking her head. "I don't think Ana even considered herself an asthmatic. It has been well over a decade since she last had an inhaler."

"I only found out about it one day when she was filling out a medical history form, and she checked the box automatically. Later she told me, she had it as a child and never again," Christian exhaled deeply, cricking his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"I can only imagine how scared you must have been," Elliot said sympathetically. Right then his phone vibrated. "It must be Mia, she's been texting us all like crazy. She even wanted to fly back...but I told her Ana would be alright and to try to enjoy her time off." he paused and Christian nodded. "She's going to be well again soon... right?"

Christian gave his brother a blank look and then turned to see his dad coming back with a food tray. Just looking at the food made him sick. He murmured something about going back to see Ana, but Carrick would hear none of it.

While Christian and Carrick talked, Elliot sent Mia a quick text before turning to Kate.

"You're a doctor," he started, his voice dropping down to a whisper. "Tell me, people don't die from asthma in this day and age, do they?"

"First of all, I'm not a doctor yet," Kate retorted coolly. "I'm a second-year resident. Back to your question, some people with acute asthma require tracheal intubation. Fatal cases are rare, they usually happen when the patient can't get prompt medical attention. Obviously, not the case here." She paused, shedding the professional tone to show her concern. "I think Ana will be alright. She might be well enough to go home tomorrow." She concluded in an optimistic tone.

"And the baby will be okay too?"

"Absolutely."

"Speaking of babies... can I just stop by later today and see Michael since Mia is out of town?"

Kate hesitated.

"Oh, C'mon, Kate. I know you want to avoid seeing me, but we're both here today...the harm is already done. You've already seen me. So can you just get over it now?" He said with a boyish smile.

Much to her chagrin, Kate found herself pulled in by the charm to the point of ignoring her own objections. "Well, if Carrick comes with you..."

 _So now we need a chaperone, sweetheart?_

Elliot bit his tongue instead of voicing his thoughts out loud. "Of course he's coming with me," he smiled to himself, looking away to hide his amusement. Was he imagining this or was Kate just a tad concerned about being alone with him? "If you haven't noticed, I'm not much for venturing out on my own in this baby just yet," he added, tapping the armrests of his wheelchair.

Kate reached for her coffee and took a long sip. Her next words came out without her permission and laced with a hint of jealousy. "I heard you got yourself a personal assistant." She said looking out into the distance as though something far more interesting has just crossed her line of vision.

Elliot turned his head to see what had caught her attention. It was a young couple with a baby a little older than Michael. The pair appeared to be carefree and openly affectionate to each other. When he turned to look at Kate, she was saying something to Christian who had just pushed away his plate, his meal half-eaten. A short conversation followed, but Elliot wasn't listening. He was still thinking about what Kate had just said. He was trying his best not to get too excited and read too much into her comment. It could very well be that Kate's jealousy had more to do with Michael than with him. Perhaps, Kate was more concerned with Patty replacing her in Michael's affections. Yeah, that had to be it.

He was surprised, however, to watch her return to the same subject. "Where is she, by the way?"

"Patty doesn't work on weekends," Elliot mumbled staring at Kate. At once, he felt like an idiot. His response came way too long after the fact.

"Good for her!" Kate laughed a little too merrily like she was acting a part. Her attention then shifted to Carrick. "Elliot tells me you will be by the house later to pick up Michael? I'll text the nanny. Now that I think about it," she went on giving Elliot a long look, "I don't think I will be back home until we know for sure Ana's condition has improved."

Elliot looked disappointed but said nothing.

"Well, I better get going," Christian said standing up, anxious to get back to Ana.

"I will still be around in the waiting room, son, anything you need," Carrick said giving Christian a comforting pat in the back.

"I will go with you," Kate said to Christian. "I'd like to see her next if you don't mind, even if it's just five minutes... I know you don't want to leave her side," she added, and Christian nodded.

Dr. Burke intercepted Christian and Kate as they were about to open the door to Ana's hospital room. The plan was for Kate to have a few minutes with Ana while Christian and Grace waited outside for their turn. But Dr. Burke insisted for Christian come into her office across the hallway to speak with her.

"Mom, I'll be right back, PLEASE let me know immediately if she wakes up or any changes," Christian anxiously said to Grace before following the doctor into her office a couple of doors away.

* * *

….

The meeting with Dr. Burke ran longer than Christian would have liked. They connected with Carla through Zoom to get more details of Ana's medical history. Dr. Burke wanted to know things like whether Ana had ever been hospitalized and the triggers of her asthma attacks. She asked lots of questions and Carla provided lots of details. She told them Ana's first asthma attack had been at the age of two after a bad cold and a cough which had lingered for weeks. She'd been hospitalized at the age of six. There was no history of asthma on her side of the family that she knew of. However, her ex-husband Ray was an asthmatic who occasionally used his inhaler (as far as she knew). Ana's last asthma attack had happened at the age of ten, but her most severe one was when she was six. Carla vividly recalled exchanging a look with her husband and being utterly terrified of losing Ana. Thankfully the ambulance arrived in record time, and Ana was promptly taken to the closest ER. The doctor on call had prescribed antibiotics, a course of prednisone, an inhaler, and a nebulizer machine. Carla reported wanting them to keep Ana at the hospital longer than a day and a half to be on the safe side, but the doctor didn't think it was necessary. She was terrified of the what ifs-what if Ana had another acute episode in the middle of the night while they were sleeping? That night she slept in Ana's bed with one eye open, starting at every sound. Thankfully, there were no other severe episodes immediately after she was released from the hospital.

Most of Ana's asthmatic episodes seemed to follow a cold or upper respiratory virus, Carla said. Sometimes exercising could trigger mild attacks; that's why Ana had avoided track running in high school or over-exerting herself while exercising.

After Carla was done relating Ana's medical history, Dr. Burke spoke briefly about the emotional component as a key factor in exacerbating asthmatic symptoms.

The three-way meeting ended with Christian offering to send a plane to pick her Carla and bring her to the hospital and with her stating that she would be taking the first flight available to Los Angeles.

Dr. Burke turned her attention to Christian as soon as she heard the click signifying the end of the call. "With an illness like asthma, patient education is key," she said handing him a stack of pamphlets. "You're not the patient. However, you as her next of kin, need to become Ana's advocate, her second voice. The good news is that we have every indication to believe that Ana's asthma as a child was in the moderate to mild scale, however, after today's episode we need to keep a close watch from this point forward. Last night we were a second away from intubating her which we reserve for severe cases of respiratory failure."

Christian glanced down at the pamphlets. It was overwhelming; they contained a lot of information, more information that could process at the moment. "I just want to know what I can do to keep this from happening again. Just tell me what she needs, whatever it is... consider it done."

"I wish it were as simple as that...there are many factors involved..."

"I read a lot last night, just not a great deal about prevention."

Dr. Burke tilted her head thoughtfully. "I see you keep fishing for simple answers, but there's no cure for Asthma. Once an asthmatic is always an asthmatic. Beyond the medications out there for the management of this potentially life-threatening disease, it all comes down to learning how to judge the severity of an asthma flare-up. Educating yourself and your wife are your line of best defense."

"I don't know if I did the right thing when I found her," Christian replied with a lump in his throat. "I tried coaching her with her breathing, but maybe I should have first called 911."

"Mr. Grey, please don't beat yourself up. You did the best you could. You got her prompt medical assistance which most likely saved her from intubation. Like I said, we generally reserve intubation as a last resort. Studies have shown that intubated asthma patients are more likely to perish than their counterparts."

Christian grimaced. How he hated all this. This was such a darn awful conversation. He hated feeling like he had little control over this situation, he hated how she had thrown in the research study and people perishing and any possible connection with his Ana. But most of all he hated the power this disease had to mess with the love of his life.

If there was something he'd learned in the last eighteen hours, was that Asthma was not easy to manage and understand; it was fickle and unpredictable. There were so many factors involved, he'd found last night when he read every article he could find on the internet. One of the articles related how a patient could wake up fine in the morning and an hour later could be suffering from an acute, life-threatening episode. It was so freaking unfair how life could dramatically change in the blink of an eye. What had his sweet Ana done to deserve this? Suddenly, his fists balled up in anger. He eyed Dr. Burke's mahogany desk wanting to strike it with all his might. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that had his nerves on edge, he reasoned. He stood up and walked off without saying another word. Maybe getting some fresh air would help him feel better.

* * *

….

When at last Christian returned to Ana's room, he was pleased to find Ana no longer needed the oxygen mask. However, Dr. Burke had ordered nebulizer treatments every two hours.

"Hey, baby, how are you feeling?" Christian murmured taking a seat beside her, watching the slow and steady rise of her chest. Even though her breathing was still labored, it was no longer agonizingly desperate.

"Better," Ana half-smiled. Once again, her eye contact with him was fleeting at best.

"Good," Dr. Burke said, checking her medical chart. "Your oxygen levels have improved."

Ana drew in a halted, labored breath. "When can I go home?"

"Depends on you and how well you can manage your condition," Dr. Burke said, and Ana gave her a questioning look. "I know you probably don't consider your self an asthmatic...but after today that needs to change. I'm here to increase your awareness and identify all the triggers. I spoke with your mom a little earlier, she gave me more information about your background. Now is your turn to share your thoughts and observations with me so together we can develop an effective action plan. Now, Ana, tell me. Any idea what triggered this attack? Your husband reports that neither you or anyone in your household had been sick with a virus in the last week."

Ana lowered her gaze. The doctor's scrutiny combined with Christian's made her cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"Last night Ana discovered something very upsetting," Christian spoke looking at Ana.

Dr. Burke tilted her head. "Hmm...something so disturbing to trigger a panic attack?"

"Yes..." Christian furrowed his brow, noticing that Ana's breathing had become more labored.

"Ana. Is that what happened?" Dr. Burke pressed. Anna nodded and lowered her gaze. She was still avoiding looking at Christian, afraid of his pity. "Okay then, let's talk about your medications," she said producing an inhaler. "Your breathing is starting to get labored again. Now is the best time to use the inhaler. Never wait for a full-blown attack."

"Are-is it safe for the baby?"

"Absolutely. Not only are these medications safe during pregnancy but let's think for a minute of the consequences of NOT using the meds. If you're having trouble breathing, then your baby may not be getting enough oxygen." Dr. Burke then proceeded to demonstrate how to use an inhaler and prompted her patient to shake it and breathe it in properly.

Ana followed the instructions precisely and felt better after inhaling the medication. "I still feel like ..." She paused, breathless.

"Here... you can write any questions or comments for me if you prefer, Dr. Burke said while handing her a square dry erase board and a marker.

Ana took the dry erase board and started writing right away. When she was done writing, she turned it over so both Christian and the doctor could see what she wrote.

 _I feel like there's this giant bulldozer pressed against my chest._

"Well, that's an interesting way to describe it. But yes, the chest tightness you're feeling will probably stay for a couple of days but it should be getting better by the minute. Now the length of your recovery depends a lot on your attitude. Back in the 20th century, most doctors believed asthma was an emotional illness. Today we know better. However, there is an undeniable component in asthma that cannot be ignored. May I tell you a story to illustrate?

Both Christian and Ana nodded.

"Once upon a time a colleague told me this true story:

 _Once, this doctor had finished examining twins. "Ladies," he told them, "both of you have a strange genetic illness." Immediately, one of the twins leaps out of her chair and begins to lament. She pulls her hair, flees the office and gets hit by a bus. The other twin takes a deep breath and asks: "how bad is it, doc?"The doctor tells her it is not bad at all. "The illness you have is quite benign. I will give you a local anesthetic, and you will be back on your feet in no time. Now, where is that sister of yours?"_

Christian thought about it for a moment. "So then, this illustrates that the body will respond to the brain's commands?" It was more a statement than a question. "A person will behave in uncontrolled ways if their mind is freaked out."

Dr. Burke grinned. "Absolutely." She then turned to Ana. "What do you think, Ana? Take your time answering."

Ana wasted no time writing her answer and turning it around for them:

 _I think that story is more about the danger of jumping to conclusions. Also, I think the doctor is to blame. He shouldn't have said the word "strange' coupled with the words 'genetic illness.'_

After twenty seconds, Ana erased the words to continue writing:

 _Most people in the same situation would have assumed the worst._

Christian let out a small chuckle. Dr. Burke was equally amused.

"The mind is indeed very powerful. I do believe the severity of asthmatic symptoms have a bearing on what we tell ourselves." Dr. Burke paused for effect. "However, the good news is that your condition is improving, Ana."

While Dr. Burke spoke, Ana wrote in her dry-erase board:

 _I want to go home. Please!_


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N:**

 _Misssee:_ The meeting between Christian and Derek happened a while back ( 10 chapters ago) and that's where Derek revealed the photo of Ana begging for money which he had taken while she was pregnant with Teddy. In any event, I tried to write this chapter so it would answer your question with all the important details included.

 _Dseiladmnd:_ I'm so happy you're back! You're part of a small group of people that review on a regular basis. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

All readers: I truly appreciate your great support for this story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter fifty-nine

After Dr. Burke left Ana's hospital room, Christian leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was physically and mentally exhausted. So much had happened in the last eighteen hours; it seemed like a thousand years had passed since the last time they were at home together living an ordinary day. When he opened his eyes again, he'd found that she was sitting in a more upright position with the head of the bed higher elevated. She looked beautiful, even if her skin was rather almost wished he didn't have to say a word, but they couldn't postpone this conversation a minute longer.

"Ana," he murmured her name softly. "I need to tell you something. It's important. Look at me, sweetheart. "

Very slowly Ana dragged her eyes to his. The anxiety was still there; she could feel it in the back of her mind ticking nice and steady like a time bomb.

"I know right now is not the best time to have this conversation, but you know what, I'm going to be the one doing most of the talking, okay?" He looked over to the other side of the bed, locating the dry erase board and marker. Ana followed his gaze. In the next moment, he took her hand in his. The warmth of his touch brought her mensurable comfort. "Baby, you have any idea how much I love you?" He exhaled deeply. "You have any idea how scared I was of losing you?"

Ana's eyes filled with unshed tears as she let go of his hand and scrambled for the dry erase board:

 _I thought I was going to die!_

Christian felt an instant pang of recognition, recalling the fear and desperation as his own."I was terrified too," he said with a single tear rolling down his cheek which made the floodgates in her eyes instantly erupt. "I can't live without you, Ana.

His words resonated so deep in her heart, the tears just kept flowing. And she felt a bit like Alice in Wonderland stuck in a river of her own tears. Oh, God, she'd been such a fool to allow the past to mess with their beautiful life together.

He cupped her face and dried her tears. He kissed her eyelids tenderly. God, If his heart kept twisting like this every time he looked at her, he didn't know how he was going to go through this darn conversation.

"Ana...I know about the picture." He said holding her gaze. "I know right now you feel that you will die of embarrassment. But you know what, **that picture doesn't change my opinion of you**...not in a thousand years. No way!" He cried and laughed at the same time. "When is that pretty head of yours going to get it? Ana, you're amazing, just the way you are. Your eyes, your smile, the way you dress...the way you are with me, the way you are with Teddy...everything! That picture doesn't change a thing. You understand?"

Ana stared into Christian's eyes and nodded, his strength pouring into her, drying up her tears. Relief flooded her. There was no condemnation in the depths of his eyes or disappointment with her. She sighed deeply before reaching over to write:

 _He sent it to my old yahoo email._

"I know. I saw the photo on your phone. He tried to blackmail me when we met in New York. I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you, I was worried the news could cause a miscarriage," he said, his hand on the gentle swell of her stomach. "I'm still worried how all this is affecting the baby."

One look at him was all it took for her to understand. There was no way she could fault him from keeping this piece of information from her. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Ana took a deep breath and got ready to write again. This was perhaps the hardest part. Even after all these years, she still couldn't shake the blanket of guilt and the shame that weighed heavily on her like twenty sacks of potatoes. The challenge was to convey the myriad of emotions she was feeling and make it fit in the confines of a dry erase board.

 _I feel bad, it was a scam. We weren't needy. I was never hungry._

Christian was shocked but did his best not to show it; he didn't want Ana to think he was judging her. He had simply assumed that she had resorted to panhandling strictly as a means of survival, too proud and/or scared to go to her family for help.

 _I let him bully me, I should have been stronger!_

When Ana looked up again her eyes were filled with tears of profound shame, thinking Kate had been right when she'd called her stupid. She had been too stupid to put a stop to it, too stupid to believe that if only she tried hard enough, he would change and see the error of his ways. Time had proved her wrong; however, as there were truly no limits when it came to her ex-husband's pathological need to control and terrorize her.

"Ana, listen," he began earnestly in an effort to calm her down. God, how he wished he hadn't started this conversation. He hated seeing her pain, it made him anxious for her health and well being and the baby's. "The past is just the past, it has no power over you or me unless we let it."

Ana bit her lip, and he frowned in response. In truth, the past could still come back to shame her if the picture was ever published.

His response showed he was reading her mind. "We've already put a call to the major tabloids to avoid publishing photographs from questionable sources...unless they want a lawsuit on their hands for aiding a criminal and extortionist."

Once again a profound sense of relief flooded her. It was clear that Christian understood her desire to avoid discussing Derek any further and her weakness (which in her book was a major character flaw) and the situation she had put herself in when she married him.

"I love you," she breathed, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

Christian kissed her temple and her ear. Then he kissed her eye and her forehead and then her temple again. In response, Ana looped her arms around his neck and sobbed tears of joy of relief and distress, all at the same time. They stayed like that for a long time until he pulled back to ask if she was okay; she seemed a little out of breath.

Ana nodded softly at the love and devotion she saw in his eyes. This wonderful man had not left her side in the last 36 hours, and she couldn't help but feel so incredibly blessed to have him in her life. The sense of gratitude was so overwhelming, it lodged a lump the size of mars in her throat. What did she ever do to deserve such a loving husband?

The nurse came in for another breathing treatment. While she got things ready, Christian went on to readjust her pillow, and Ana sighed contentedly. When their eyes met again, she got the sense from him that as far as he was concerned, the discussion was closed, that there was no need to discuss any of this ever again unless she wanted to. The ghost of a smile flickered on her lips in response to this silent revelation; she was at a loss of words.

* * *

…..

Monday

Ana was released from the hospital late in the evening. She dressed in a cute maternity jumper, the same one that Kate had worn back when she was pregnant with Michael. The jumper became fashionable because Kate Middleton had worn the same style during her pregnancies. But that was not the reason why Ana liked it; she had fallen in love the minute she had seen HER Kate wearing it. And so today she had chosen the outfit, wanting to look pretty for Christian.

"You look lovely," Christian said when she came out of the bathroom wearing the sleeveless black jumper paired with low-heeled golden sandals.

Ana blushed at the compliment and lowered her gaze, feeling too modest to confess her modesty. Christian didn't know the dress he admired had belonged to Kate; which clearly showed he had no idea know how messed up she was. Even after all this time, she couldn't stand the thought of frivolous, wasteful spending. And so she found a creative way to ward off massive guilt by 'inheriting' Kate's entire maternity wardrobe.

Christian smiled to himself thinking it was cute how he still had the power to make her blush like a school girl. This was one of the things Christian loved about his wife, she was truly one of a kind.

Dr. Burke chose that moment to pop in to make her last minute recommendations.

"Please continue to use your inhaler every four hours as needed. If you're feeling shortness of breath, don't try to tough it out and see if it goes away. It's quite likely that you will need to take your medication for another week or so. Call me any time of the day or night if you have any questions," she said her gaze shifting between Christian and Ana.

"We will." Christian swiftly replied, shaking hands with the doctor.

Shortly after that Carla came in, she had been staying at Escala for the last couple of days. Ana was happy she was staying with them for a few more days. Everyone in the entire family had been so caring during her illness, visiting often, she felt quite fortunate.

LATER

"Welcome home, Mrs, Grey !" Gail exclaimed, smiling. She had been in the kitchen giving Teddy a snack at his child-sized play table when Christian and Ana walked in.

Teddy's eyes lit up the moment he saw his mommy and ran toward her at surprising speed. Ana opened her arms to him, and he draped himself against her legs as though he intended never to let go.

Ana was sorry it was so late in the evening, well past Teddy's bedtime, for she would have liked to enjoy Teddy's affection a little bit longer. Mrs. Jones had kept him up so that he could welcome her home, and for that, she was immensely grateful. She had missed her little bundle of energy so much.

Teddy clung to Ana for the rest of the evening and then it was hard to get him to settle down for the night. If his behavior his behavior was any indication of how much he'd missed her, it certainly tugged at Ana's heartstrings. Oh, her poor baby boy, she'd have to find a way to make it up to him for her absence. Oh, dear, she slapped the side of her head, reminding herself how they would be separated once again when the baby came. It suddenly seemed too much for her little guy. Kneeling beside his toddler bed, she stroke his head and hummed a lullaby, with tears in her eyes, thinking how incredibly lucky she was to be here with him tonight. She shuddered thinking of her brush with death; the thought of leaving him motherless was too much to bear. He was so young right now that a few years down the line, she'd be nothing but a faint memory for him.

But no, she mustn't think such thoughts. Tomorrow, was another day. Tomorrow she was going to give Teddy all her love and devotion and show him how much she loved him.

She stayed in his room watching him well after her baby boy had fallen asleep. Christian poked his head through the door, and it was then that she realized how exhausted she was. She felt as if she'd ran in a marathon. So that's why Dr. Burke had warned her to take it easy for the next couple of days, she belatedly realized.

Christian tucked her in bed and kissed her goodnight. He waited until she was asleep before he went to his study to return a few business emails. This was his first chance in the last 72 hours to do anything work-related. He fired up his laptop and let out a sigh of impatience when he realized he'd been staring at the same page for the last five minutes.

There were a few emails from Ros, nothing urgent. He was relieved to realize she'd been coping well in his absence. So maybe Ana was right; maybe he should go ahead and tell Carrick he will accept the CEO position at GEH and make Ros the head of Allstate.

A glance at his watch told him it was too late at night to return the many voicemails left by the detective running the investigation of 'the pharmacist of death' as dubbed by the media. And he cursed under his breath, wishing he'd had the presence of mind to return the call earlier today. He was not cutting himself any slack for not being able to focus on anything other than his wife's welfare. He exhaled loudly as a wave of rush anger combined with exhaustion assaulted his body.

But most of all, he was furious at himself for letting Derek Becker get off easy.

He pushed his laptop to the side and banged his desk with his fist. His anger quickly rose to hatred. How he wished he had killed the man with his bare hands while he had the chance. He deserved nothing less than a slow and painful death for hurting a kind soul like Ana's. Not content with controlling every aspect of their finances and making her life miserable, the asshole degraded and humiliated her in the worst possible way by making her beg for cash. He could only imagine the kind of psychological abuse must have taken place to convince her she had no way out except to do his bidding? What kind of a monster does that to his pregnant wife?

 **A/N:**

I know this chapter was short, but what's coming next needs to be in a separate chapter. I hope you stay tuned. If you've read this far, you need to stay until the end, okay? I will be sharing my personal connection to autism when I write the final chapter, so don't miss it! I'm afraid can't say more without giving it all away, just know it will be worth your while. This is the story I've enjoyed writing the most in all my seven years of writing fanfiction and even though I'm looking forward to writing the end, I will miss it dearly.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N:**

I had every intention to start wrapping up this story but as it turned out there's still a lot to unwrap and unpack (plus I just got a new plot idea I'm excited about), so it's going to take me a little longer. I hope that's alright with you. It sounded from the reviews that most of you are enjoying the story, so that's good! I just went along with this chapter and trusted my instinct here and flushed out the story a little more. This chapter truly gets into Ana's head. Still, like I said before, you need to be patient for the whole enchilada to unfold. There's a flashback coming and a visit with Dr. Flynn in later chapters.

Thanks so much for your lovely reviews, what a treasure!

All mistakes are mine. I'm now using Grammarly for my editing and while it helps a lot, it sometimes messes with my paragraphs and deletes spaces between words. I try to catch them all after uploading the chapter onto here. It drives me insane, lol

* * *

Chapter Sixty

 _He was still at his desk when he heard her voice screaming out his name. "Christian!" He ran into their bedroom and there he was standing over her bed! Son of a bitch! He should have known the asshole would break out of jail. He punched him in the face so hard his wrist hurt. Then he grabbed him by the shirt and started beating him senseless. He was vaguely aware of Ana's voice screaming at him to stop but he the rage inside him was just too much. He kept throwing punch after punch. The man's face was mashed up, his chest bleeding. Still, Christian couldn't stop. This was the only way, this was the only way his wife could be safe. The man poured with sweat and blood. There was so much blood on Christian's hands, he was disgusted, and had to wipe them on his clothes. He could still hear his wife's voice, but he could only continue beating him, the head bouncing back and forth. It wasn't until the man's nose was smashed across his face and the entire face was swollen, and eyelids sealed shut that he stopped. Ana stopped screaming, and ran to get a bag of frozen peas to put on the Derek's face for the swelling._ _"I hate frozen peas," Christian mumbled._

Christian woke up with a start and drenched in sweat. He'd been so exhausted he'd fallen asleep while sitting at his desk. And it took him a moment to regain his bearings. The dream, the nightmare actually, had felt so real as if he were truly experiencing it. He strolled back to the master bedroom; he needed to verify that Ana was still in their bed sleeping peacefully. Even then, he was still pretty shook up. It alarmed him to see himself as capable of such violence even if it had only been a dream.

…...

The next morning ( Tuesday)

"Yes, don't worry. I "ll keep on eye on her, I won't let her do anything crazy," Carla joked, smiling, waving Christian good-bye."

Christian smiled and pecked his wife's lips and ruffled Teddy's hair. He was feeling like new this morning; it was amazing what a good night's sleep could do. He'd slept like a baby the minute he'd slipped in bed beside Ana. All night long he slept spooning with her on his good side, holding her tight.

"Have a great day at work," Ana waved at him as he rushed out the door. She was truly going to miss him. She had gotten so used to him being constantly beside her during the last three days. A sad smile crossed her face; watching him leave for work also reminded her that she still needed to wait a few more days before she herself could go back to work at the Institute.

"This is absolutely delicious," Carla said as she ate a forkful of poached eggs and hashbrowns.

Carla had arrived late Saturday night and had no intention of leaving any time soon. As a retired as a school teacher, she could technically stay as much as she wanted, except that she was still working two jobs volunteering at her local elementary school in the mornings and at the public library in the afternoons. She taught children and adults how to read. Her advanced arthritis made writing or typing on the computer painful, so she avoided them as much as possible. Still, she wouldn't quit her volunteer positions for the world; she thrived on the good feelings that came from engaging in a meaningful activity. And so, she immediately understood Ana's wishes to return to her counseling position at the Institute as soon as possible.

"I wish I could go back today. I promised Sandra I would be there on Monday," Ana said with a sigh before taking a bite of her oatmeal. She and Sandra had clicked on so many levels, it was a shame, really.

Ana and Carla were having breakfast together in the main dining room, sitting across from each other. Teddy was still acting clingy; he refused to sit in his own chair, so Ana let him sit on her lap while having his breakfast. Space was a little tight, but her baby bump was still fairly small. Ever since she'd come home from the hospital, her precious boy had not wanted to leave her side, and in a way, Ana was tickled pink. Normally, Teddy was not much for showing affection, so his behavior at the moment was a real treat. She was especially happy she'd decided to keep him home this morning instead of sending him to class at the Institute.

"Honey, I know how you feel, thinking you letting people down. But right now you have to think about you and your family."

Ana nodded slightly, casting Teddy an affectionate look. "Who's having a birthday tomorrow?" she asked rhetorically, bending down to kiss the top of his head, not really expecting an answer.

"Teddy b-day," the young preschooler said before taking another bite of his cereal.

Ana and Carla exchanged a look of delight.

"Yes! Tomorrow is your birthday!" Ana said in an animated tone, turning him around to face her. With everything they'd been through at the hospital, she and Christian had decided to have a small celebration for him, nothing too extravagant.

"And how old are you going to be, Teddy?" Carla asked him, leaning forward, eyes wide and expectant. The children she worked with were sometimes too shy to speak and tell their age and would simply show their fingers, and so she expected a similar response. When it didn't happen, she prompted him by counting up slowly with her fingers. She stopped at five and waited.

Teddy's response caught them both by surprise. "F-our." He said loud and clear. He then buried his face in his bowl to shove the last bit of cereal into his mouth.

Ana squealed. "Oh, my gosh! Yes, Teddy, yes!" She wanted to lift him up in the air and twirl him around in circles, but she was mindful of the fact that she was still in recovery.

Teddy looked up from his cereal bowl and turned to look straight at his mother. "Mo-r."

"You want some more cereal?" Mrs. Jones asked in a singsong even as she poured more Cheerios and milk into the bowl. She'd been watching from the sidelines and was as excited as Ana and Carla about this whole interchange.

Ana thanked her with a nod and a smile. When she turned again to look at her son, she was pleasantly surprised to see that he was still looking at her curiously. It occurred to her that it would be a true shame not to take advantage of the fact that Teddy was acting so responsive this morning to test him and ask him the question that had been nagging her for the longest time. How much did Teddy understand about her pregnancy? Even though they had talked about it many times, did he fully understand that soon he would be having a baby brother?

"Teddy, remember we talked about your baby brother? Where is he?" She asked. It was a strange question to ask since the baby was not born yet, but she didn't know how else to ask the question so that she could access his understanding, With any luck, he would point to her baby bump.

Teddy smiled endearingly. The faint milk mustache on his upper lip made him look so sweet and at least a year or two younger than his actual age. Looking at him, Ana couldn't help but recall what Sandra had told her at the Institute, what a reputable speech and language pathologist had said about four years being the cut-off age for socialization and language development. It still made her angry to think how the professional who made such a prediction had not considered the implications of setting limits to what a young child could achieve; how easily his words could end up becoming a self-fulfilling prophecy.

It wasn't just the way Teddy was looking at her, Ana thought in a bit of a daze, it was also his eye steady eye contact with her that told her he totally understood the question.

But then, Teddy dashed out of the room. Ana and Carla exchanged a questioning look. He was back in the blink of an eye, however, holding a picture book in his hands. He wordlessly handed it to Ana. The book cover showed a young child standing next to his pregnant mother, and it was titled: _Waiting for baby._

All three women gushed and starting talking over one another excitedly.

Teddy grabbed the book from Ana's hand and waved it at and waved it at her to get her attention. "Read the b-ok!"

Ana stared at her son for a long moment. Once again, he was making full eye contact; she was beyond thrilled. She couldn't wait to tell Christian and Mia. This was the closest thing to a complete sentence she'd ever heard him say. And she was more than glad to read him the book, three, four times, however many times he wanted.

Teddy listened to Ana read while he finished his second bowl of cereal. Carla and Mrs. Jones watched them with big smiles on their faces until Teddy got tired of the activity and moved from the dining room to the play table situated in the corner of the kitchen to play with his Duplo Legos (larger sized than regular sized legos). Carla and Ana followed right behind them, and Mrs. Jones discretely retired to make some coffee while the other two women carried on a quiet conversation.

"Oh, mom, you're not gonna believe this...but while I was at the hospital, I had the strangest dream. I was Alice in Wonderland," she smiled, and Carla chuckled. "No, really, I was Alice although I still had my own thoughts. Anyway, there was the white rabbit and the Mad hatter, they were having an unbirthday party for Teddy. And you wanna know what the amazing thing was?" She paused and waited for Carla to nod. "Teddy was the same age, but he acted. Differently, he was regular having conversations with everyone. He answered questions like how many days are there in a year. I remember thinking my precious boy was a genius!" She laughed joyfully. "They way he acted...it was amazing. It was like he was the same Teddy we know and at the same time, so different. He was fully there in the moment," she sighed with emotion, "but what truly got me was this strong feeling washing over me, the absolute certainty that my baby was no longer trapped in the world of autism."

Carla listened to the whole story intently. "They say our subconscious mind uses dreams to express our most secret wishes."

Ana was disappointed to hear that especially after what they had just witnessed. "So you think the dream with Teddy talking and interacting with people was nothing more than an unfulfilled wish? She mumbled mindful of a pair of little ears listening. Teddy didn't need exposure to this kind of negativity.

"Ana, I didn't mean it like that," Carla said apologetically. "One thing does not negate the other... Teddy was fantastic today!

Ana nodded slightly, her excitement was too great for words. She had forgotten about the dream until a few minutes ago when the day's events had jogged her memory, and now she couldn't wait to share it with Christian. This was a major breakthrough; what she'd been hoping for from the moment she had first contacted the Institute.

Mrs. Jones brought them some coffee, and Ana texted Christian the good news. She didn't go into too much detail as she was going to enjoy sharing the details in person or over the phone, and she knew he was in an important meeting.

"Speaking of unfulfilled wishes," Ana started, " I wish you weren't just visiting...I wish you were staying with us for good."

Carla's expression instantly softened. "Oh, sweetheart, I wish it was that simple. I have responsibilities back home. The children I work with need me. Plus, all my friends, all the people I've ever known are back home. It's not easy at my age to start somewhere new."

"I know exactly how you feel. You feel needed back in Michigan like you're making a difference in people's lives. I feel that way too with my work at the Institute. It's not just a job. I love feeling useful. But you can do the same here too, you know. I'm sure there are many schools and libraries here in Los Angeles interested in your work that would offer you both paid or volunteer positions...whatever you want, mom." She concluded, and a short silence followed. "Well, at least tell me you'll think about it,"

Carla nodded. "Of course, Ana. I will think about it. I have been thinking about it for quite some time now." She paused giving Ana a knowing look. "By the way, Ana, how are you really doing? Are you getting adjusted to all this wealth yet?" She went on without waiting for an answer. "If there's one thing to be said...I suppose it's nice not having to worry about living paycheck to paycheck."

Ana nodded. In a way, life in the old days ( post-divorce days) was a lot easier. She had a strict budget, and she stuck to it faithfully. Nowadays she had so many financial choices, it was overwhelming. But she knew how it would sound if she were to explain all this to her mother. She would sound ungrateful and wholly unappreciative. Instead, she mumbled something to the effect of everything being just fine and how happy she was to be married to Christian.

"Sounds like a hard life, doing without coupons," Carla joked, and Ana looked away. "I've had to say goodbye to the Crazy Coupon Lady deals myself. She has her own App now with a beginner's guide. I had to unsubscribe, the temptation was just too great." She added shaking her head in amusement. Ana smiled a forced smile. "It's funny how sometimes you could end up overspending when you were trying to save money by buying stuff you don't need."

"It's all about discipline and reading the fine print," Ana said automatically without giving it too much thought.

Carla raised a brow. "Well, it sounds like you were not that far from that beating the Crazy Coupon Lady yourself, you could have had your own show you know or at the very least your very own youtube video."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ana asked, a little too loudly, a little too defensively. She noticed that Teddy looked up at her with a curious expression. She smiled at him but then he became once again engrossed in building a tower with the Legos.

Carla spoke again and then, of course, Ana's gaze naturally shifted to her.

"You don't remember that time when we went grocery shopping and spent only one dollar for $500 worth of groceries?"

"Oh, yeah," Ana smiled at the memory. That time when they both went grocery shopping was only the beginning-the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. Over time, and throughout her marriage to Derek, Extreme Couponing became a career where there were no favorite brands or personal tastes allowed. She often had a surplus of one particular item like 20 cans of sodium loaded tomato soup on her pantry but no fresh milk at home. Because her mother had no idea of all the money scam schemes Derek came up with, she didn't know about the panhandling or the re-selling of overstock of grocery items she bought. She now wished she had been able to donate the tons of groceries she'd purchased for pennies to a dollar, like other smart shoppers out there often do, but Derek would have probably killed her on the spot. They always went grocery shopping together, and he'd have a fit if he ever knew she purchased anything without a coupon.

Her mother and Kate were mostly in the dark about this part of her life; it brought so many bad memories and tons of guilt, so she practically put the whole experience out of her mind. After her divorce, however, she was mindful to avoid using coupons to that degree of obsession, although she occasionally went on The Crazy Coupon Lady website to shop for clothing and other pricey items.

"I don't do that anymore. It's just too much." She sighed. If there was something she hated was grocery shopping. Thankfully, Carla had continued to do the bulk of the shopping after she had moved back home after the divorce without giving it a second thought.

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but that was truly impressive. I guess I never really gave you credit, I can honestly say I'm a lot smarter when it comes to shopping," Carla said in a light-hearted tone.

Ana's smile faded. It was time to tell her mother the truth. "Mom...Listen, that day you went with me was only the beginning. It got way worse. It wasn't fun, it was a nightmare. Derek and I bought a lot of merchandise for profit, and he controlled every penny spent with threats and intimidation. Derek was a scam artist, he even pushed me into panhandling as a way of making money...he was saving it all up, all that money, it was all going to fund the pharmacy he bought so he could later dilute the medications of thousands of patients."

Carla shook her head sadly, "I think the media dubs him 'the pharmacist of death.' Apparently, initially, prosecutors were finding it hard to believe that a pharmacist would do something like this. I read in the paper that many of the relatives and survivors want him to be charged with murder, but federal prosecutors believe that a murder charge would be hard to prove since most of the patients that perished were suffering from late-stage cancer."

Ana shook her head in disbelief. Just the thought that she had any part in aiding Derek in amassing the amount of money necessary to carry out his ultimate scheme -the prescription drug tampering- made her sick with grief.

"But wait-" Carla cocked her head. "Did you say panhandling?"

Ana bit her lip furiously. At that moment, Teddy handed her a Duplo Lego, a clear invitation for her to join him. He had built three long rows of Legos like lanes on a freeway. Ana gladly joined in and started making a road alongside Teddy's. She spent a few more minutes interacting with him, fully enjoying him. He didn't say much, but his eye contact continued to be pretty good. She was so happy she wished she could dedicate the rest of the day to just him.

But she couldn't do that. She had just opened a Pandora's box and had to see it through. And so she brought up the subject again once Carla had some time to process the revelation. The end result was that it also saved Ana from her mother's initial scrutiny, sparing her unnecessary embarrassment.

"There was a picture too," she confided about an hour later. By then, Ana had a breathing treatment, and Teddy had settled down to watch a Thomas and Friends movie. Mother and daughter were now sitting in the family room nearby talking quietly.

"Derek snapped the photo." She went on, her gaze downcast. " I dressed in rags and stood in a street corner with a sign begging for money. Derek thought we would collect a lot of money that way. Who would refuse to help out a poor pregnant woman?" She paused, still refusing to look at her mother in the eye. "Anyway...Christian says he went to meet with him and ask him to sign off his parental rights to Teddy so we could move forward with the adoption. That's when he emailed me the photo to show me he could still get me...except he emailed to my old email so I didn't see it until last Friday when Christian told me he'd met with Derek in person and the whole scandal with the diluted drugs exploded. I was so upset when I saw the picture I had the panic attack that turned into an asthma attack."

"Oh, Ana..." Carla shook her head, her expression slowly changing from horror to sympathy, taking her daughter's hands in hers. Ana winced a little. It pained her to see her mother's gnarled hands, the same loving hands that had raised her into the person she was today. "you've suffered so much already! You could have died! But why?...why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you, mama. I was afraid of what Derek would do," Ana sobbed, looking at Teddy, her lip trembling a little. Thankfully he was too involved in his show to notice her crying.

"But Annie what did he do? How did he threaten you?" Carla wailed with a pained expression. It hurt so much to know that her only daughter had suffered in the hands of that horrible control freak and that she (Carla) had been unable to do anything about it."You said he never hit you..." She trailed off, a question mark on her face.

"And he didn't...I didn't lie about that," Ana quickly replied. She wanted to tell her, but at that same time, she didn't want to relive the sheer terror of those days when she was pregnant with Teddy. If she started talking about it now, she'd be a complete blubbering mess just thinking of the unspeakable evil she had endured. She squeezed her mother's hands, and she squeezed back. Her poor mother naively thought that sticks and stones that hurt your bones were the worst type of abuse, but she truly had no idea.

…...

Later that day, Ana had some time to reflect on the conversation with her mother. How was she really adjusting to her new life of wealth and prestige? Honestly, so far, her new life as a well-to-do married woman had been about finding ways to avoid making any financial decisions. The proverbial baggage she had brought into the marriage had taken its sweet time to fully unpack. Derek's pathological frugality had continued to rule her life pretty much from the very minute she had moved to Escala. Even though she could clearly afford anything she wanted, she made a conscientious list of groceries and personal items like toiletries, avoiding extravagant items like high-end salon brand shampoos with the intention of never deviating from the list. The lessons Derek had taught her were deeply ingrained in her mind, and it was too late to erase them, she thought. She also failed to meet with Carolyn Acton to get her measurements on more than one occasion; she didn't need a new wardrobe. Christian had already provided her enough clothing to last her a lifetime.

Her hang-ups about money were complicated. But then again, money was complicated; it ruled so many areas of everyday life. Banking decisions required running numbers in her head, checking and re-checking her calculations. And while she still had the same bank account that she owned before she became a Grey, and was aware that Christian was making regular deposits into her account she wasn't touching any of that money. She knew it all sounded pathetic and ridiculous, but pretending the money wasn't there was her solution to warding off massive feelings of guilt for having more money than she should. The thing was, she was trapped in a circle. While she kept herself at a tight leash, watching her spending obsessively, she also berated herself for her current attitude towards money, thinking her behavior was abnormal. It was mortifying. Christian deserved better. He deserved a better-adjusted wife, a wife that appreciated and enjoyed all the advantages of a cushioned lifestyle.

* * *

…..

Christian had a busy day at work. However, he made time to phone the detective. The man just wanted to get an initial statement regarding his involvement in the case of the pharmacist from hell. He had already interviewed Barney and Taylor in person. They were going to be called in by the prosecution to testify at the trial. Christian ended the call on a high note; his men were cooperating one hundred percent, and they had nothing to hide.

Later, on his lunch break, Christian talked to Ana over the phone. He was thrilled to hear about Teddy's breakthrough. Oh, how he wished he'd been there.

"You know what," he told her on impulse. "I'm coming home right now. I want to see him!" he said, picturing himself swinging Teddy the air, and making him laugh.

"Really?" Ana said on the other end of the line. She was delighted. "I can't wait to see you! You'll be so amazed when you see him. It's not just that he's more responsive, there's something different about him...his body language and the eye contact. When he looks at me, I have the sense that he truly sees me!"

Christian hang up the phone smiling from ear to ear. With a spring in his step, he grabbed his coat, keys, cell phone and headed for Roger's office to tell him he was leaving early. This was Christian's first day as CEO of GEH, and he and Roger had not had much of a chance to speak. He knew the man in passing, he'd heard from him mostly through Elliot and Carrick who'd described him as a quiet and fair man.

A few minutes later, a secretary was showing him to Roger's office. The door opened to reveal a man sitting behind his desk with an unfriendly scowl on his face. He had red hair, blue eyes, and both ears pierced.

"Good afternoon," Christian said guardedly.

"Christian Grey," the other man said motioning him to a chair across from his desk. "So you finally honor me with your presence."

Christian cocked his head. The comment seemed a little strange, pompous even. "I know we haven't had a chance to talk, but I'm hoping we can work together for a smooth transition. My father says you've done an excellent job holding things together until my brother's return." This part was not entirely true, but Christian wanted to see the man's reaction to the statement.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"We were together you and I in the same foster home before you got adopted by the Greys. I used to go by the name of Jack."

Christian shook his head, trying to wrap his head around this. How was this even possible? Was this some kind of joke?

The other man gave him a deadpan look. "I was a couple of years older than you." He went on. "But I was first in line, I should have been adopted first." He threw his head back and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not holding any grudges. It's just an interesting fact."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter sixty-one

Jack (Roger) POV

"You were four years younger than me. We lived with one of those greedy couples that make a living out of foster care helping kids live a life of misery," I laughed bitterly. "You and your sister didn't stay there long though...maybe a month or two. Most couples wanted little kids, the younger, the better."

Christian thought about it for a long time before he finally spoke. "Are you sure it was me?"

"I would never forget the day the Greys came to get you. I dressed in my best clothes, hoping against hope they would pick me. I've been in that same foster home for two years. All I wanted was many take for granted, a home with two parents that loved me and didn't treat me like their meal ticket. "

"I hope you're not trying to tell me this is all a big coincidence," Christian said with suspicion in his eyes. "You and me meeting again."

I smiled at that. "After the Greys adopted you, I became your greatest fan," I said with thinly-veiled sarcasm. _"You were living the life that should have been mine,_ I said to myself. "And I mean this in a good way. I wanted to be like you; you inspired me to rise above my circumstances. Instead of bemoaning my lot in life, I became somebody. I studied hard in school, got a scholarship, went to Harvard." I smiled brightly, "And here I am now, running your dad's company."

"About that," Christian cleared his throat and looked at me straight in the eye, his expression unreadable. "As of right now, I am taking over my brother's position."

 _Yeah, yeah, Christian. Think whatever you want, think that you're in charge...when all along I'm the master puppeteer_.

"So I heard. Carrick called me this morning," I said in a neutral tone as if we were discussing the items on a grocery list.

Stupid Carrick! Funny how easily I duped him into signing the document giving me power of attorney by stashing it in a bundle with innocuous documents so he'd sign it without reading it. It had been all too easy. The old man had been so preoccupied with his stupid son Elliot who had just gotten himself nearly killed in that car accident, his life precariously balanced between life and death. In that state of mind, he would have signed his own death sentence.

Hard to believe that was nearly ten months ago. I've been biding my time, waiting for the right opportunity to strike back. My vendetta against Grace and Carrick Grey for not adopting me involves destroying everything dear to them: their financial empire and their cozy little family. They got my hopes up by pretending they were considering adopting me only to change their minds at the last minute and adopt Christian instead. And all because he was four years younger? I needed them, I needed a home. Of course, I couldn't say any of this to Christian. Not right now anyway. Right now I needed to be patient and bide my time. All in due time.

"Now I appreciate everything you've done for this company, the hours you've put in...but I need to know where you stand on all this. You will be working for me, under my command...is this going to be a problem for you?"

I looked away to hide my anger. " Of course not."

"Good." Christian nodded in a professional manner making me hate his guts even more. He has the empathy of a rock. But then again, why would he when he's lived a pampered life. "One thing though, why the name change, Roger?" He paused meaningfully. "By the way, should I call you Roger or Jack?"

I smiled benevolently. "When I finally got out of the foster care system, I decided to change my name...and put behind me all the negative memories and associations from that time in my life. So yes, I would appreciate it if you continued calling me Roger."

* * *

…..

"I talked to your father yesterday," Carla said out of the blue right after they put Teddy down for his nap.

Ana's eyes widened. Well, that was certainly a first. "You did?" She asked stupidly.

"I was wrong, Ana. I shouldn't have kept your father away from you for so many years. The past can't be undone...but at least, hopefully, there's some way I can make amends." She paused to give her daughter a chance to interject, but Ana merely stared at her mother in shock. "I was going to write him a letter to tell him about your baby, that it was a boy...and then I got that call from the hospital..." she went on with emotion, "and I couldn't help but think if something happened to you and you never got to see your father again and you never forgave him. And it felt wrong, I knew I couldn't live with the guilt. So I called him," she smiled ruefully, "and I asked him to forgive me. And you know what the most amazing part was, he did...he actually forgave me...we cried together over the phone."

"When was this? When did you talk to him?"

"Last night, after you went to bed. I thought about calling him while you were hospitalized, but I just couldn't. He told me though that he wished I called him. He would have taken the next flight available- he told me."

Ana's expression softened, wanting to believe. "He would have?"

"Your father loves you very much, Ana. You need to forgive him for your own good."

"I already forgave him, mama." Ana cried defensively. "I don't harbor any hate in my heart. It just hurts too much, that's why it's better that we don't communicate."

Carla shook her head sadly. "I don't think you've completely forgiven him. If you had, you would talk to him."

"What do I have to do to convince you?"

"Call him." Carla countered, pulling out her phone. "I'm texting you his number."

"It's time for another breathing treatment," Ana said when she saw the nurse approaching them from one of the guest rooms.

LATER

Alone in her room with only the nurse, Ana thought about her conversation with Carla and decided to send Ray a text. She figured that if her mother had found it in her heart to forgive him, there was no reason why she shouldn't do the same. It certainly wouldn't hurt to message him every once in a while, would it?

She literally held her breath waiting for a response. Before she knew it, they had exchanged a few texts. Ana told him she was at home and feeling better and Ray kept thanking her over and over. He wanted to hear her voice and asked if they could speak over the phone, but Ana told him she wasn't ready for that yet and that for now, she would prefer if they just communicated using text messaging. Ray replied that of course, he didn't mind at all.

Shortly after 3:00 pm, she got a text from Christian telling her there was a change of plans. He wouldn't be able to come home until after 6:00 pm, but could she arrange for everyone in the family to come over for dinner? There were some important matters he needed to discuss with Carrick and Grace, matters that couldn't wait another day.

Kate was the first one to arrive. Her 24-hour shift at the hospital had just ended. Yet, instead of going home to sleep, she got Michael and drove straight to Escala.

Carla doted over Michael the minute Kate walked with Michael in the baby carrier. "Where's my little grandbaby?" She cooed, taking the car-seat and hoisting it beside her on the couch. Michael smiled at her. Carla played with his little foot and played hide and seek with him.

Kate was touched. Even though she loved Carla like a second mother (after all, she'd had a part in raising her), she always felt Carla adopted her into her home just so she could continue playing the role of her daughter's best friend.

"Grandbaby?" Kate beamed.

Carla gave Kate a motherly look which immediately made Kate feel cherished. "Who would have thought one day I would have three grandbabies, all boys?" She said, eliciting a good-natured chuckle from both Kate and Ana.

Mia arrived shortly after that. The first thing she did was connect with Teddy and whisk him away into the playroom, wanting to record their interactions. She was setting the camera on a tripod when Ana joined her. Together, they played with Teddy. First, they had him burn off some energy jumping on the mini-trampoline so he could be ready to engage in more interactive games.

After a little while, Ana left the playroom to ask Mrs. Jones for some drinks and appetizers. After helping herself to a few (she's been starving), they both brought everything on two separate trays to the living room where Ana joined Carla and Kate. They were talking about fashion. Carla complimented Kate's sweater outfit and tall boots, and Kate bemoaned the fact that these days she didn't get much of a chance to wear anything but hospital scrubs.

"That reminds me," Kate said bringing out a pink gift bag and setting it on the coffee table. "I got you a little something," she said to Ana.

"For me?" Ana questioned, secretly thrilled. "It's not my birthday." She peeked inside the bag. "You got me clothes?"

"It's the same style dress Meghan Markle was photographed wearing," Kate replied as Ana pulled out a cream maternity dress. "And before you say anything, it was very affordable. It's from H & M, and it retails for only 35 dollars...can you believe it?"

"It's simple but gorgeous," Ana admitted, tucking the dress under her chin and smoothing it the gentle swell of her belly. "How does it look?" She asked, and both women nodded their heads in approval.

"I thought you would approve of the purchase," Kate said thoughtfully, thinking her friend would be happy to know she'd found such a great bargain.

"I love Meghan," Carla said, bouncing Michael on her lap and making faces at him. "she's so down to earth."

"I read that the queen wore pink to Meghan's gender reveal party," Kate added.

"Did anybody say gender reveal party?" Mia said as she and Teddy bounced into the living room.

Kate locked eyes with Mia. "Yes, Meghan had one. The queen made an appearance."

"We could have one for Ana," Mia grinned. "What do you think, Ana?"

The three women gazed at Ana expectantly, but their excitement ended as quickly as it came when Ana immediately shut down the idea.

"Wh-at?" Ana frowned. "I don't think so," She said, sitting on the floor beside Teddy. This was one of the reasons she lived in her jeans, it allowed her to the greatest range of motion when playing with her son. "Do you want to play ball? Can you get your blue ball, it's in the TV room?"

Teddy left to get the ball. When he came back into the room, he stopped in front of Carla who was holding baby Michael on her lap.

"Ball," he said trying to give the ball to Michael.

Everyone thought the gesture was adorable. Both Teddy and Michael looked adorable.

Mia was quick to snap a picture with her phone. When Michael made no effort to reach for the ball, Teddy came back to sit by his mother. He started rolling the ball around quietly, wanting to play by himself.

Ana watched her son play with a contented smile. "I can't wait for Christian to come home," Ana said to no one in particular. She could already picture Christian's radiant smile when he connected with Teddy.

"What time is dinner?" Kate asked while helping herself to a handful of the most delicious potato bites.

"7:00 pm. Everyone should be here by then," Ana answered.

"We should do something to celebrate," Mia beamed. "It's not every day we have a breakthrough like today."

"Yeah...It's a double celebration...two parties in a row back to back," Kate said referring to Teddy's birthday tomorrow.

"We could take Teddy to Disneyland," Mia suggested.

"I know, we've been putting it off since forever," Ana reflected, recalling how Christian had wanted to take Teddy to the happiest place on earth but life kept getting in the way. And now that Christian was so busy running his dad's company, she doubted they'd ever find the time.

True to his word, Christian came home around 6:00 pm. While he was attentive to Teddy, Ana could tell right away he had a lot on his mind. And since they still had an hour before dinner, she took him aside and pressed him for details. At once, he told her about his meeting with Jack Hyde and the questions weighing heavily on his mind.

"How are you feeling?" Ana asked,

thoughtfully, leaning closer to him.

"I've never asked many questions about my biological parents, honestly, I never truly cared all that much, " he trailed off. He took a deep breath and huffed it out. "But hearing Hyde talk about me in foster care...It made me wish I remember anything about my life before my adoption, but my mind is literally a blank slate." He shook his head, disappointed in himself.

Carrick, Grace, and Elliot arrived at 6:45 pm. As soon as they walked in, Kate excused herself saying that she couldn't stay for dinner. She needed to go to bed early as her next shift started at 4:00 am.

Elliot frowned and shifted in his wheelchair. He suspected that Kate had timed her departure purposely so she wouldn't have to be anywhere near him.

"Oh, Kate. Do you really have to go?" Mia said. She was sitting comfortably with Michael settled in her arms. Kate looked apologetic as she reached out for her baby. "I can bring him by later tonight..."

Kate readily agreed to leave Michael. Next, she collected her purse and said good-bye to everyone -except for Elliot- with a half-hug. She averted Elliot's eyes as she passed by him on her way out the door.

"You seem to be in a bit of a hurry," Elliot observed. He had to say something if only to make her look at him. She looked fabulous in that sweater dress that accentuated her figure in all the right places. She had lost every inch of her pregnancy weight. In fact, he had never looked more gorgeous, and it pained him to see that she was so close and yet so unreachable.

"Good-bye, Elliot," Kate said coolly and rushed to the elevator without waiting for a response.

"Everybody...tonight we're having an informal dinner," Ana announced moving toward a large buffet table Mrs. Jones had set up with a variety of entrees. There was seafood, salmon, red meat and chicken. "So everybody, grab a plate and sit wherever you're more comfortable.

Christian and Ana sat in the family room with Carrick and Grace. Mia, Carla, and Elliot formed their own group and sat nearby with the children. Mia settled Michael on his daddy's lap where he happily stayed chewing a teething ring. Ethan joined the party shortly afterward. He brought a gift for Teddy's birthday since he wouldn't be able to attend the party tomorrow. Everyone thought it was so thoughtful of Ethan.

Christian went over to help Teddy open his gift. It was a battery operated puppy which wagged its tail and barked. It came with its remote control which Teddy loved more than the toy. After showing Teddy how it worked, Christian rejoined the group and sat on the couch beside Ana and across from his parents.

….

"Good news! Your dad put pressure on the district attorney to not let the Pharmacist of Death cut any deals," Grace said proudly.

Carrick turned to Ana, "Rest assured, my dear, that ex-husband of yours will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. That means he's going to be asking for life with no parole." He stretched back in his seat. "Also, I already set the wheels in motion rolling for Teddy's adoption. The first step is the hearing to get Becker's parental rights terminated. He's got two big strikes against him: one, child abandonment and second, he has a criminal record," he concluded with a satisfied smile.

Both Christian and Ana hung on to his every word. "That's wonderful! When is the hearing?" Ana asked.

"Monday. I expect it will be short and the judge to promptly sign the papers," Carrick grinned.

"Thanks, dad," Christian said. He then turned to his wife, pulled her into a hug and kissed her fully on the lips. Then they stared into each other's eyes, smiling, enjoying their moment of victory.

"We're so happy for you both," Grace beamed. "Christian, it's such a joy to see with Teddy. You're such a fantastic daddy! You remind me so much of the way your dad was with you kids."

Ana smiled, but Christian's smile quickly faded. She braced herself for what was coming next.

"Mom, dad, that reminds me. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Carrick and Grace exchanged a look. "Sounds serious," Carrick mumbled.

"It is," Christian quickly replied. His gaze shifted between them and Ana. "Roger and I had a very interesting conversation today. He claims he and I were in the same foster home together before you guys adopted me."

Grace let out a gasp. She and Carrick exchanged a look of alarm. "What are you talking about, Christian?" They both said in unison, looking confused.

Christian turned to gaze at Ana who had leaned in closer and reached for his hand, interlacing her fingers in his. He smiled at his gorgeous wife and then turned to face his parents with a solemn expression.

"He told me a sad story about his life in the foster care system and how well he remembered the day you adopted me," he paused. Something in Grace's expression caught his attention.

"This has got to be a mistake," Grace started with emotion. "I remember the little boy you're talking about...I'll never forget him, his name was Jack. He was eight years old," she went on, lost in the memories. "He was very bright, but we wanted a younger child. A little brother for Elliot. It just so happened that we were doubly blessed that we got you and your sister, Mia, together. Now I'm not going to lie to you," she paused, looking at Carrick, "Your father and I considered Jack too. But it would have been too much for Elliot to handle three new siblings all at once, you know," she concluded, her gazing shifting between Ana and Christian, hoping they would both nod their heads in agreement.

Carrick exhaled loudly, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand... How could Roger be this same boy?"

"That's what he told me, dad. He changed his name to Roger once he became an adult."

Carrick scratched his head. "He came to me highly recommended, you know..."

"So he passed a background check with flying colors," Christian mumbled. "Still, I have a bad feeling about this man."

"Roger knows the business well," Carrick stated firmly. "I was hoping he'd teach you what he knows."

Christian furrowed his brow. "Well, I don't think that's going to work, dad. Did you hear what I said about his background? I don't think we can work together."

Right at that moment, Teddy let out a loud wail. He'd been playing with his trains around the coffee table and bumped his head against a corner. Even though Christian had thoughtfully redecorated the place making it safer for young children, nothing was ever perfect. Ana sighed before rushing to comfort Teddy.

Christian watched his wife put ice on the boy's head. He didn't turn to face his parents until he was sure it was only a minor bump, and that his son was going to be okay. "I was the same age as Teddy, and yet I have no memory of my life at that age. And you guys never said much, but I'm sure you knew something." He didn't know for sure how much they knew, but they looked guilty enough for him to assume whatever it was, it was a biggie.

Carrick and Grace shifted in their seats uncomfortably. "You and your sister were found in deplorable circumstances. Your father and I thought it best not to bring it up again. You were so young...we wanted to give you both a fresh start."

"Are you talking about the foster home or my birth parents?"

Carrick and Grace exchanged a mortified look. At last, Carrick spoke, his words measured and slow.

"Your birth mother...we were referring to your birth mother."

"So you wanted me to forget her and where I came from?" Christian looked at his parents accusingly. They both looked stricken as if they had been caught committing a crime.

"Christian, we were only trying to do the best for you, both," Grace murmured with a pained expression.

Realizing that this conversation also involved her, Mia made a beeline for the seat next to her mother. "What do you know about our birth parents?" She asked pointedly, her gaze shifting between Grace and Carrick.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty-two

"What do you know about our parents?" Mia reiterated loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Your biological mother," Grace spoke slowly, emphasizing the word 'biological,' "died of a drug overdose. Her neighbors reported she lived alone, although she frequently had men over at her apartment." She looked away for a moment. She scanned her children's faces before she spoke again. "You kids were with her and were found four days after her death. You were brought to the hospital I was working in malnourished and with bruises all over your little bodies," she went on with a strangled sob. "It was heartbreaking how painfully thin you both were. I was working on my residency at the time, and I fell in love with you both from the minute I saw you." She turned to Christian. "You were the one to bear the brunt of the physical abuse, and you couldn't stand the thought of anyone touching you."

"The police had every reason to suspect that Ella... that was her name was the one inflicting the abuse," Carrick added. "The two of you became wards of the foster care system while social services tried to find any living relatives that could take you in. They didn't find anybody. You don't know how hard the wait was for your mother and me."

Christian and Mia sat in stunned silence for almost a minute aware that all eyes were on them. Christian had no memory of any of this and neither could he recall Grace's infinite patience in helping him overcome his touch issues and how much time and devotion it took for her to get him to trust her and Carrick. Neither did he know how hard it had been for Grace and how hard she'd battled against becoming discouraged at their lack of progress with him in the first few months after the adoption. She had persevered against all odds, all the while picturing her children becoming fully integrated into their family as though she'd adopted them from birth. She didn't know where such conviction came from, but it had to come from a good place, she'd reasoned.

"And of course, you both know the story of how I became involved in touch therapy and how we've used it at the Institute," Grace went on. She paused, her gaze shifting between her son and daughter, waiting for a nod of recognition or something.

"Of course," Mia mumbled, recalling overhearing her mother giving a speech at the Institute, on more than one occasion, and talking about a pair of siblings that had been found nearly starved to death next to their mother's dead body with nothing else to eat but frozen peas. Stupidly, she'd never put two and two together. She never realized until now that the siblings in question were her and Christian. And she had no reason to suspect that Christian had been the boy with the touch issues she'd set as an example of successful therapy treatment in a non-autistic child. Grace had always ended her little speech zeroing in on the aversion to touch as the common denominator between autistic children with touch issues and typical children subjected to trauma or abuse.

Christian cleared his throat. "why didn't you ever tell us? I get that you didn't want to bring it up when we were growing up. But we're all grown up now."

Carrick shook his head. "It was never a good time, son."

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard," Christian retorted.

Elliot came forward, his words directed at his siblings like daggers. "I don't understand what the big deal is. Mom and dad were just trying to protect you. I can't imagine any good coming out of you two knowing you were abused and neglected."

"This changes everything," Mia said after a long, painful silence. "I always assumed our parents gave us up for adoption willingly. But obviously, this was not the case here."

Grace and Carrick exchanged a pained look. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Mia's next words delivered a crushing blow.

"Perhaps Christian and I have a father out there somewhere...maybe even siblings."

"You can't be serious!" Elliot retorted, outraged. "Our dad is the only father that counts and Christian and I, your only siblings!"

"Beat it, Elliot! No one is asking your opinion," Mia spat.

Christian furrowed his brow. "Cut it out! Are you two back in sixth grade or what?"

"That's the point exactly, isn't it, Christian?" Mia shot back. "We're not kids anymore, but apparently mom and dad didn't get the memo...all these years later, and they still thought we needed protection from the truth."

Next thing, Mia stormed off saying she needed some time to think. Grace ran after her anyway. She grabbed her arm and stopped her from going upstairs. Mia pulled her arm away and glared at her.

Everyone turned to watch the interaction between mother and daughter. Not wanting to be rude, Ethan and Carla tried not to stare while still following the story as it unfolded.

"Mia, sweetheart. Please don't be upset at us. We love you, we were only trying to do what was best for you...please!"

"You lied to me, mom. Remember that time when I was fourteen, and I asked about my biological family. I wanted to know if they ever loved me. You could have told me then what you knew, but you told me you didn't know anything about them... although you did say that every parent loves their children...you lead me to believe they just couldn't keep us or they didn't want us. But we don't know if my biological father wanted us..."

"Actually, we don't know if you two have the same father," Grace gently stated.

Mia thought about it for a moment. "Okay. Let's say Christian, and I don't share the same father. My father might have never known I existed. Maybe they broke up, and she never told him she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry I wasn't more forthright with you, "Grace looked anxiously into her daughter's face. The tears she'd been holding back fell when confronted with the hardness in her gaze. Wordlessly, Mia turned and hurried upstairs.

Ethan was going to run after her but decided against it and said something to that effect. Past experience told him Mia was one of those people who needed space when she was upset in order to think clearly.

"Ethan is right. She'll come around, just give her some time," Ana said putting her arm around her mother-in-law. "I don't think Mia is thinking rationally right now." She was appalled at Christian's and Mia's reaction, and she vowed to herself to talk some sense into both of them.

"You do realize that they meant well, don't you, that they were only trying to protect you?" She later said to her husband in the privacy of their own bedroom.

"Like I said before, they could have told us a lot sooner," Christian countered.

"Really? What if I had reacted the same way when I found out you kept your meeting with Derek _and the photo he showed you_ a secret from me?"

Christian's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never expected Ana to ever bring this up again or two draw any parallels.

"You told me you were trying to protect me and I accepted it. Same goes with your parents. They were also trying to protect you...the least you can do is to show them you understand."

Her comeback remark was impressive, and he couldn't help the smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Wow! She was GOOD! "You're right, baby," he admitted unashamedly pulling her into his arms. "You're absolutely right."

* * *

Wednesday.

Convincing Christian had been easy. Unfortunately, Ana did not have the same luck with Mia. She'd waited until breakfast the next day to speak with her, thinking it was wiser to wait until her sister-in-law had had a chance to think things over. But even though Mia appeared receptive, she said very little.

"I think it hurt them to hear you express interest in your biological family," Ana stated. "Grace and Carrick ARE your real parents, Mia." She paused and waited for a reaction, but Mia merely stared at her. She had bags under her eyes, a sure sign she had a rough night. "It seems to me that being parents has less to do with biology than with who has made you who you are today."

"One day Teddy might ask who his real father is," Christian shared, taking a seat at the breakfast table. "So I would hope I can give him an answer that satisfies him. I would hope that he would see me as the one who raised him and that in the end, that's all that matters."

Mia nodded. Christian did have a point. She couldn't possibly deny the powerful role Grace and Carrick had played in her life; they were a close-knit family. Her parents provided her with everything without making her into a spoiled princess. Nevertheless, she remained committed to finding out her father's identity and any other possible relatives. And so, on her first opportunity, she contacted Barney and asked him to run a thorough background check. Just as she finished writing the email, a thought popped into her head. With the many advances in DNA testing, you would think it would be easy to determine whether or not Christian and she had the same father. Suddenly, she had this burning need to know. She was guessing that right now it was the wrong time to ask Christian to agree to the testing. Maybe she should wait a little while for all the excitement to die down before making the proposition.

…..

That same morning, Christian went ahead and told Jack Hyde he'd arranged for him to be transferred to an affiliate company. Wanting to avoid the proverbial Disgruntled Postal Worker Syndrome, he'd taken care to offer him a generous severance package. He was surprised at the man's reaction; he left without asking questions, or a cross word exchanged. Carrick knew better than to object any further. All Christian had to do was remind him that he was the one who had wanted him to preside over the company to begin with, and not the other way around. So Carrick stepped out of the way while his son did what he did best: make tough decisions.

Later in the evening, got home to a small birthday celebration. He and Ana both sang _the traditional Happy Birthday_ song to Teddy.

The round cake was decorated with blue edible frosting featuring Thomas the Tank Engine. And while Teddy didn't blow out the candles, he did look happy.

In lieu of toys, Ana had requested that the rest of the family bring a book as a gift. She didn't want Teddy overwhelmed with too many gifts. The small gathering was over almost as soon as it started as it was a weekday and they were on Teddy's schedule. Everyone was there except for Kate who once again was working late at the hospital.

…..

Friday

Early in the morning before work, Christian poked his head through the door to their bathroom while Ana dried her hair with the hairdryer. "It's finished." He said referring to the nursery. Are you ready?" He said, and she nodded. He then took her hand in his. "Your mom and Mia are there waiting to see your reaction."

They strolled to the nursery hand in hand. Ana held her breath as they walked in. It was absolutely gorgeous. The crib was Gramercy style, white with a gorgeous black trim around the edges. The dresser was an all in one combo with a dressing table attached. There were two glider chairs on either side of the crib. There was also a matching armoire and a long bookcase.

The most impressive piece, however, was the luna hanging chair hanging from the ceiling. It was made of bent rattan with a scooped seat that cradles you as you float. Ana ran her hand along the sculptured silhouette of the chair in wonder. She could already picture herself sitting in the chair with their Little Blip cuddled in her arms in this Scandinavian inspired chair from the 1960s.

The walls had been kept simple, white and handpainted with scattered fluffy clouds.

The team of professional shoppers from AFK furniture waited in suspense silence for Ana's final seal of approval.

"Everything is absolutely gorgeous," she said, at last, her cheeks flushed, knowing she was the center of attention. Her gaze shifted to Christian who then turned to the team and nodded his approval.

He was happy that Ana was pleased. The nursery had been nicely done without unnecessary lavishness. Back when they were planning their wedding, he'd learned that Ana was uncomfortable with extravagance. As it was, their wedding reception had been a bigger affair than what she'd originally wanted. She had wanted the focus to be on one another and their vows. So this time, when they looked at the catalogs and made plans, he steered the conversation toward functionality and style. Just like back then the focus had been on the ceremony itself and their vows, right now, he had to keep bringing it back on their baby and getting all the things they needed for his comfort and well-being and not allow her to dwell on the numbers.

.

It had been a lovely morning, but Christian had to leave for work. He had to finish up a few things before their weekend getaway. They were taking Teddy to Disneyland as part of his birthday celebration. He'd heard a rumor circulating, and he immediately decided this would be the perfect weekend. The weather was going to be fabulous, and the trip was short enough that they were sure Dr. Green would give them the green light.

Ana sighed, debating with herself the seeming contradictions. While she felt bad about making extravagant purchases, her inner goddess didn't seem to be objecting too much to this Disneyland trip. As a matter of fact, she was relishing the idea.

After waving goodbye to her son-in-law, Carla turned to look at her daughter with a spark in her eyes. "Ana, sweetheart, Mia and I were talking, and we stumbled upon this great idea."

"We were talking about charity balls, Mia interjected, "and that got me thinking about organizing a ball to sponsor children with special needs to come with their families to get treatment at the Institute. I've already pitched the idea to mom, and she thinks it's great," she paused and smiled giving Ana a long look. "I just need someone else to help me organize it."

Ana clapped her hands in delight. She had been truly blessed. She owed Teddy's phenomenal progress to Mia, Grace and the Sonrise method, and she couldn't think of a greater blessing than to pass on that opportunity onto others. Who knew? Maybe, it might even help atone for her sins for her participation in Derek's money scams.

"Count me in! Mia...I'm glad your mom likes the idea!" She stated enthusiastically, delighted that Mia seemed to have forgiven Grace, or at least there didn't appear to be a lingering strain between mother and daughter.

Mia beamed but said nothing.

"I would love to help in any way I can too," Carla said. "Even if it's through FaceTime and email."

Ana smiled a bittersweet smile at the reminder of her mom flying back to Michigan early in the morning.

"I know, baby, I will miss you too," Carla replied, pausing to tenderly tuck in a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "I'm glad though that you're now texting your father."

Ana leaned into her mother's hand. Yes, she was glad she had established a relationship with her father. She had to admit, she felt happier, lighter even, as a big weight had been lifted off of her. However, at this point, she still wasn't ready for a heart to heart conversation over the phone, she felt satisfied with their current level of communication.

* * *

…...

Disneyland, Los Angeles, California

Saturday

The first thing they did when they arrived at the amusement park was to stop for lunch at the Fiddler & Practical Cafe. For security reasons, the park was closed off in the areas they were visiting for as long as they stayed there, so they didn't have to worry about Teddy wandering off or strangers getting too close to him. Their security detail was there as an extra precaution. This meant that during their stay, the only people they interacted with were the employees and their VIP tour representatives. The tour guides were highly entertaining and personable (which reminded her a little bit of Cancun), they shared funny stories and bits of history about the park.

The couple sat at an outdoor table while they waited and their meals were served shortly after. Just as predicted, the weather was gorgeous. Ana sighed, happily, watching Teddy spinning around in circles on his tippy toes with his arms outstretched and looking up at the sky. She felt incredibly blessed, and at the same time so humbled. Life, God had been incredibly good to her.

"Hey, a penny for your thoughts," Christian mumbled, reaching across the table, taking her hand in his.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Chris," she said all choked up. "You are so good to me...to us."

"Hey, hey," he shushed her. "Are you crying when you're supposed to be happy?"

"Stupid pregnancy hormones?"

He smiled at that. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"More than I love you?" She shook her head, smiling through her tears.

"Every moment I spend with you and Teddy is a treasure, baby. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket as if to punctuate the moment.

"Go ahead, answer it," she said taking a sip of her lemonade. While he did that, she called Teddy to the table to eat his chicken nuggets, digging into her plate. What a good lunch! The food was delicious (especially the turkey legs, messy but amazing) and prepared especially to accommodate Christian's dietary specifications and following Teddy's gluten-free diet.

After a few moments of reading an email, Christian turned to her with a triumphant smile. "Dad says he just got word... The judge signed the papers today...yes, today, on a Saturday." He went on with a twinkle in his eye. His gaze focused for a moment on Teddy who was now exploring the restaurant. "I'm now Teddy's legal father with all the legal rights and responsibilities."

Ana laughed and cried at the same time. This was the best news ever. They stood up and embraced.

"Shall we go ahead and tell him?" He asked. They both sat back down and talked to Teddy while he ate.

"Teddy, I'm your daddy, now," Christian said scooting his chair closer to Teddy's. "It's official...from now on you can call me daddy."

He grinned.

Their sweet little boy smiled and said, "Fifty."

"Okay, well...you can keep calling me Fifty for a little while longer. It's not ideal, however," he said in a semi-serious tone, locking eyes with Ana. " But you know, back in the day, your mom here thought it was a cute name for you to call me."

"I should have had him call you daddy from the start," Ana said to Christian with a wink. "I just didn't want you to think I was making assumptions."

"Well, sweetheart..." he winked back, "don't you know that by the time I met Teddy I had already decided you were going to be my wife?"

"A little cocky of you, don't you think?" She teased.

"Better cocky than the coward of the county."

"Sure," she mumbled. smiling.

"Besides, who else would have taught you how to banter?"

"You've taught me much more than that," she said, shocked at the innuendo in he voice.

"Aw, Mrs. Grey. What am I gonna do with you?" He smiled mischievously. "Well, I guess you'll have to wait until tonight to find out." he clicked his tongue playfully. "You've made me wait too long, Mrs. Grey."

Ana felt a delicious shiver down to the tip of her toes. Yes, he was right; it had been too long since she'd felt him inside of her. While they had enjoyed lots of oral sex in the last few months, it had not been the same. Thankfully, this morning, before they left for the trip, Dr. Green had given them the green light when Ana had called in to check with her before traveling. So in a way, with that phone call, Ana had killed two birds with one stone.

Still holding hands, Christian stood. So did Ana. They embraced again for the longest time. At some point during their conversation Teddy had walked off, but now he was walking back to the table to munch on his pack of animal crackers.

"Hey, buddy, are you ready to explore the park?" Christian asked Teddy. The young child answered back something unintelligible.

Ana and Christian looked at one another and then tried to get Teddy to repeat what he had just said. He repeated it, but they still couldn't understand him. And then, as quick as a whistle, Teddy grabbed a washcloth that Ana had just pulled out of her purse when she was looking for a pack of baby wipes and ran off with it.

"Teddy!" They called after him.

After a moment, they followed him to the front of the restaurant. He leaned over the tall windows on his tippy toes and started wiping them with the washcloth.

"I think he realized these are the same windows he saw in the video. He's cleaning them like the characters...Goofy, Mickey, Donald Duck do in the video," Ana explained. Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she added. "It's the video about Disneyland he watched on the plane so that he'd become more familiar with the place and know what to expect."

Christian nodded in understanding.

Teddy continued to wipe the windows repeating over and over something that sounded like a sentence.

Christian let out a chuckle. Seeing that Teddy was trying to reach the top window, he lifted him up and hoisted him higher. "It sounds like he's saying: listen, woodwork _?_

Ana suddenly understood. "I know! He's saying: _Whistle while you work.!_ It's the song they were singing the video," She squealed with excitement. "Oh, Teddy, look at you! you're doing such a great job cleaning those windows!

"There! Can you reach the top?" Christian asked Teddy, hoisting him onto his shoulders while holding onto his legs for stability. What happened next was the highlight of their day so far. Christian started whistling to the tune of the classic song which prompted Teddy to start chanting _Whistle while you work,_ just as he reached the very top ledge of the window.

Ana snapped a few candid pictures. Teddy looked super-cute dressed in a pair of overalls and with his hair spiked up on top like a rooster's comb. And Christian looked so happy and relaxed clad in jeans and a short-sleeved golf shirt that complemented the color of his eyes. Right then, she had a vision of another little boy, copper-haired just like his daddy. The thought left her breathless.

"Maybe he thinks that's the first thing you supposed to do at Disneyland...is to clean."

They both let out a laugh.

"Next time, let me choose what our child watches!" Christian joked as he walked past their table, ready to explore the rest of the park.

OUR child! The words sounded like music to her ears, and while this was not the first time he'd said something similar, this was the first time it felt one hundred percent real. Starstruck, she watched Christian moving with their son Teddy enjoying the ride and then turning to face her.

"Ana!" Come on, there's so much to for Teddy to see!" He called, and she rushed to his side. He'd been to Disneyland a couple of times but this time was different. He was looking at the place through the eyes of a child, and he was excited to show him the cool stuff.

One of the reasons Ana had loved the idea of coming to Disneyland, out of all the places in the world they could have chosen, was the many accommodations available for individuals with disabilities. On the night before their trip, she studied the attraction guide provided which contained what to expect at each ride. The idea was to avoid or minimize meltdowns due to over-stimulation due to new sounds, sights, and smells. As with most children with autism, the world was often too intense, their brains are often supercharged and over-loaded which often caused them great distress and to withdraw from interactions with others.

Another thing that brought her peace of mind was knowing that there were also specially designated areas all over the park to take a break from all the excitement if necessary.

They went on a selected number of rides, Teddy's favorite ones were the Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin and the Mad Tea Party in Fantasyland. Christian accompanied him twice to each ride while Ana watched from the sidelines with Sawyer and Taylor beside her.

"Again, again!" Teddy shrieked, wanting to turn back the way he came but Ana and Sawyer restrained him and escorted him through the exit doors.

"Sorry, buddy," Christian mumbled looking green around the gills. "Too much spinning for one day."

Ana locked arms with her husband. She felt bad for not being able to do her share of the ride-spinning duty.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Sawyer suddenly spoke, "with your permission, I can ride with Teddy," he volunteered rather coyly.

Ana was touched. "Oh, thank you, Sawyer," she smiled brightly at him.

The rest of the day went like a dream. With Sawyer as an alternate ride partner, Teddy had a blast. Both Ana and Christian enjoyed watching Teddy having fun and took many pictures. One of the greatest joys as parents was watching Teddy at moments like this when he was just a kid like anyone other kid with no labels defining him. His disability was just one aspect of his identity, even though the rest of the world was intent on making it the defining feature of his life.

Ana was glad they'd come prepared. The noise canceling headphones came in handy when the music programmed in the rides became unbearably loud. And a variety of small sensory toys helped to calm him and keep him busy during down times.

Next was the sleeping beauty castle walk-through: The attraction was closed to the general public as it was undergoing refurbishment; so they were getting a very unique VIP experience. Having read everything about the attraction online, Ana decided to try and see what Teddy could handle, which also meant they would for sure skip the scary parts at the very end. All at once, the strange sounds and semidarkness scared Teddy to the point of refusing to go any further. In response, the staff graciously turned on the lights and faded the soundtrack to barely audible decibels. This meant that they didn't get to experience some of the special effects created to be showcased in semi-darkness. But the important thing was for Teddy to enjoy the experience. Once the accommodations were made, Teddy was able to relax and explore. He especially liked the scene where sleeping Beauty lays beside the spindle wheel. He was fascinated by its continued spinning and wanted to stay watching it forever.

From there they hurried through the rest of the attraction. Even though the sounds were down to a minimum, the scary undertones intensified and they skipped the final part where Maleficent turned herself into a dragon and sailed directly to the end where they all lived happily ever after.

While going through the exhibit, Ana couldn't help but draw an analogy to her own life. More than once she'd thought she was living her own fairy tale. Except was she really a princess or was she a fake? What if one day the prince (AKA: Christian) realizes she was just a poor villager (a pauper) posing as a princess? Thankfully, she was having too much fun to dwell on any of that.

Their last stop of the day was an exclusive Meet and Greet with a few selected Disney Characters. Mickey, Minnie, Donald Duck, Goofy and Chip N' Dale strolled along Buena Vista Street dressed to the nines. Teddy was a bit frightened at first by their cheer size and clung to his mother. But he slowly started warming up to them as he saw his parents freely interacting and laughing with them. He heard them tell the Disney characters about the video Teddy had watched on his way to the park. And then, his eyes lit up when Goofy brought out two brooms and started whistling to the tune of _Whistle while you work._ He motioned for Teddy to come closer as the smaller broom was for him.

Like many children under five, Teddy continued to feel intimidated by the life-sized characters, and so Christian took him by the hand and together they approached Goofy. With Christian by his size, between him and Goofy, Teddy grabbed the broom and started playing with it, all while Goofy kept whistling the tune. At times, Teddy got carried away wanting to twirl the broom around but Christian successfully re-directed him by reminding him brooms are for sweeping only. In the meantime, Ana took plenty of pictures with the other characters in the background watching Teddy as if her son was the star of the show.

And then all of a sudden, Teddy's face broke into a huge grin when he spotted Donald Duck inside the circled entrance to Elias and Company, vacuuming one of the carpeted areas inside the largest toy store in the park. The four-year-old dashed inside the store, his love affair with vacuums overcoming any of his previous reservations about the bigger than life furry characters. Donald turned toward if he'd been expecting Teddy to come up behind him all along and offered him a turn with the vacuum. Ana and Christian watched their son and took many pictures and videos of Teddy vacuuming to his heart's content. Later, he did walk around and played briefly with a few toys, but they weren't the main attraction for him. Knowing that Ana didn't want to spoil him with too many material things, Christian discreetly asked Sawyer to take note of the toys Teddy was interested in and have them shipped back to Escala.

Soon, Teddy was pooped and so were his parents. Ana was very much looking forward to relaxing in their hotel room. Although it had been a long day, she supposed the pregnancy was making her particularly tired. She was looking forward to soaking in the tub and spending some alone time with Christian. The plan was for them to come back to the park the next day for another fun-filled day.

…...

The thing that Elliot hated the most about being disabled was how most people acted awkward around him. One woman had the nerve to ask if his wheelchair was a prop. But the most difficult was the assumption that because he was disabled, it meant that he was paralyzed. That assumption was just as ridiculous as concluding that every disabled person knows sign language.

Patty was the only person that looked at him as a person rather than an alien to be wary of.

"Here, let me take him," Patty said reaching down to take Michael from Elliot's lap.

Elliot rolled his wheelchair and followed Patty into the nursery where she promptly changed Michael's diaper. He watched her interact with his son; she sang him a song, and he rewarded her with a throaty giggle. Elliot had to admit, she was perfect with his son. Of course, Patty was nowhere nearly as pretty as Kate, but it was time he smelled the coffee and accept Patty was all he had. The thought was a little depressing though.

"Elliot, are you okay?" She asked him with an inquisitive look. "It looks like you're dozing off in that chair."

"I'm just a little tired." Elliot shrugged, exhaling deeply, rolling himself into his room and reached for a shot of whiskey from the rolling bar. He downed it in one gulp and rolled himself back into the nursery. "Grueling physical therapy session this afternoon," he said as she finished dressing Michael.

"Sounds like both of you are in need of a nap." she smiled sweetly, showcasing her crooked teeth. The imperfection turned him off a little, and he chastised himself for it. It truly wasn't the this poor girl's fault her folks couldn't afford orthodontic treatment when she was growing up, was it? Next, she got busy settling Michael in his crib while Elliot waited in the adjacent room.

A few minutes later

Patty found Elliot nursing his third shot of whiskey. When he saw her come in, he offered her a drink from the rolling bar cart beside his nightstand.

"I don't think I can drink on the job," she smiled indulgently. "Looks like you've had too much to drink, Mr. Grey," she added half-playful. "Let me get you to bed," she murmured softly, locking the wheelchair beside the bed. This was not the first time Patty had assisted him from his wheelchair to his bed. Every time she'd assisted him, and he felt her hands over his body, it made him feel a slight tingle. "Let me help you get out of these," she said unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down until they pooled around his legs.

It took some concentrated effort, but he was able to assist her by holding onto the armrests for a few seconds and drag himself up on the bed. Thankfully, his bed had been lowered to wheelchair level to make the job a lot easier.

"Oh, Kate, I love you," Elliot sighed, slurring his words, his heart beating fast.

Lying on his back and with his elbow supporting his head, Elliot watched as she crawled up slowly, hover over his waist and linger there. There was no mistaking what she was up to, and even though he was wasted, his eyes widened in surprise. Wordlessly, she pulled down his underwear, and slowly bring his member to her lips, caressing the tip with her tongue in slow, deliberate movements and then running her tongue along the length of his shaft. He watched the action like a captive spectator who's been strapped to a chair and made to watch a motion picture created and produced by someone else.

At last, Elliot groaned with pleasure. This was the first time since his accident that he'd felt remotely like a man. Oh, God, this all meant that his equipment was working as it should. He breathed a visible sigh of relief. How many nights had he laid awake wondering if he still had any sensation down there?

Later that night, Patty arrived home well after her daughter' s bedtime. Her roommate Heather was watching TV in the living room. She welcomed her with a glare.

"Sorry I'm late," Patty murmured.

"Sounds like someone was a little careless," Heather sneered.

"What do you mean?"

Heather stretched on the couch to reach for something in a Ziploc bag. It was a pregnancy test. "Retrieved this from the trash," she sneered holding the bag with a pincer-like claw.

Patty shook her head at her own stupidity. Heather had told her from the start that if she ever got pregnant again, she would be out on the streets the next day.

"So? Are you just gonna stand there and say nothing?"

Patty sighed deeply before plopping down in the closest armchair. "This is not what it looks..."

"Oh, really? Is that millionaire boyfriend of yours gonna take you under his wing then?" She cocked her head, curious. Something fishy was going on, she could smell it from the moment Patty walked in. "Is not his, is it? Whose baby is it?"

Patty lowered her gaze. She was a terrible liar, and she didn't want to give herself away. "Of course it's his," she lied averting the other woman's eyes. She truly had no choice here. She hated using Elliot, but she was in a desperate situation.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter sixty-three (63)

Saturday Evening

At the Grand Californian hotel, Disneyland

Once they got to the hotel lobby, the family of three got the red carpet treatment in the form of a twenty-year-old girl with Mickey Mouse ears. Her name tag read: Disney Dream Maker. Crouching down to Teddy's level, she wished him a happy birthday and told him there was a birthday surprise waiting for him upstairs in their hotel room.

The birthday surprise began upon the discovery of a Mickey Mouse Banner decorating the door to their room. Underneath it was a red window with a mail slot overflowing with letters. Teddy loved pulling the letters in and out of the mail slot over and over again. They let him play for a little while before unlocking the door. Teddy's eyes zeroed in on the sets of Mickey Mouse footprints leading the way to a comfy living room with a large sectional sofa. Following the footprints further in, was the master bedroom with a king-sized bed and a twin sized sleeper chair. Teddy retraced his steps and made a beeline for the mini-fridge, but the Dream Maker sweetly re-directed him to the final set of footprints that led to every child's dream bedroom. The bedroom was furnished with Disney character artwork and an inviting daybed. On top of the bed was a large bin decorated with Mickey's signature red velvet pants. The bin held a variety of goodies that would drive any child wild with excitement, such as a child-sized Mickey towel, mouse ears, hand puppets, and delicious treats.

Feeling overwhelmed, Teddy scattered the goodies across the bed and ran off. There was just too much to explore. Christian thanked the hostess and tipped her generously, and in response, the girl graciously gave a curtsy before bidding them goodnight.

"Time for bed," Ana announced half an hour later. Teddy ignored her; he looked at her briefly before returning to his explorations which included opening every cabinet, every drawer, and turning the air conditioning on and off.

"You've had a long day, Ted," Christian reasoned with him. "You need to turn in so you can have plenty of energy for tomorrow. In the morning we're going back to the park, and you can go on the teacup ride again."

"I don't think lack of energy will ever be a problem," Ana chuckled. "Our boy here has more than enough energy to spare."

"I'm just practicing for when he's older and argues for a later bedtime."

"Is that how you were as a kid?"

"Yep. I employed all kinds of delaying tactics. Once I wrote a paper outlining all reasons as to why I should be allowed to stay up later. It drove my folks crazy."

Ana pulled out of her suitcase all of Teddy's favorite books. "He's overtired..." Ana sighed. "And his daily routine has been disrupted. It's going to take us a while to get him to settle down."

"Maybe this will help," Christian mumbled, rolling in Teddy's red vacuum and placing it in an upright position beside his bed just as Ana was getting ready to read him _The Lorax._

Teddy giggled at the sight of his beloved vacuum. It was the same vacuum Christian had given him back when they were starting to get to know each other.

Ana was touched that her husband had remembered to bring it. "I can't believe you were able to fit it in your suitcase...that was so thoughtful of you."

"It took a bit of effort," Christian admitted with a boyish grin.

"You're the best."

"No...you're the best."

"Hey, where did he go?"

They found him moments later flipping the channels on the master bedroom's flat-screen TV. Christian came up behind him airlifted him with great fanfare and deposited him back in his bed. But then, in the blink of an eye, Teddy ran off again. Once again, his parents chased after him and tried to coax him back to bed, but it seemed like their efforts were becoming nothing more than a great game. Boy, was he really wired up tonight!

A quarter of an hour later, they finally had him in bed under the covers. His parents then took turns reading him some of his favorite Dr. Seuss titles. Later in the night after they made love, their plan was to transfer him to the daybed next in the master bedroom so he wouldn't wake up alone in a strange place. But for now, they felt they needed to stay until he was fast asleep. Unfortunately, three books later, their little guy was still wide awake.

In a flash of inspiration, Christian grabbed one of the hand puppets from the birthday surprise bin. Then he crouched down and stuck the hand fitted with the Donald Duck puppet up and over the top of the mattress. "Quack quack, quack," he said in his best imitation of the duck's voice. Then he came out briefly and said in his regular voice, "say, Ted, did you happen to see Donald Duck?"

"I did, I saw him," Ana joined in, smiling. "Hmm...I wonder where he went."

Christian hid once again, making the puppet re-appear. "I'm right here! Quack quack, time to go to sleep, Ted."

Teddy regarded Donald Duck with a serious expression, his eye contact nice and steady. Then, he did something totally unexpected. He threw his covers aside and peeked down the mattress where his daddy was hiding. Smiling, Christian came up. Suddenly, Teddy hurled himself into his daddy's arms, their chests connecting with a loud thump, it was as if he was trying to reassure himself that daddy was still with him and had not turned into Donald Duck somehow.

Both Christian and Ana were stunned. This was the first time that Teddy had spontaneously shown affection toward Christian and initiated a heartfelt hug. Christian fully embraced the moment, and when it was over, he hoisted Teddy high in the air pretending he was an airplane and once again tucked him down under the covers.

"Sleep tight, Teddy," Ana bent forward and kissed the top of her son's head, arms wrapped around his body. "I love you."All of a sudden, Teddy reached up and hugged her back. Ana held onto him, not ever wanting to let go. Eventually, she eased him back on his pillow.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family," Teddy sang over and over as clear as a bell until his eyelids got heavy and went out like a light.

Ana stroked his hair and softly hummed to the tune of the song, rejoicing in the fact that this was the first time her son had said the words "I love you" to her. Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. Teddy was making so much progress lately, making her feel there was a lot of truth to the old saying _when it rains, it pours._ Indeed, he was taking giant steps forward. It was so amazing to see how every breath, every hour in the last two years had come to this moment. As it was, she could hardly wait for him to start speaking in complete sentences and having conversations and asking dozens of 'why' questions which drove some parents bonkers, but that would fill her heart with untold happiness.

"I love him to pieces but there are times like these when I'm glad he's asleep," Christian mumbled, getting ready to turn off the bedside lamp.

Ana chuckled. "Ditto," she mumbled, taking her husband's hand and guided him to the king-sized bed. They undressed each other slowly and then he carried her to the bed and slid beside her. They were both hungry for each other and made love slowly and passionately. Ana moaned and cried with every thrust. She was in perfect bliss, and so was he.

Afterward, he paid special attention to the roundness of her belly and talked to the baby inside of her. Floating in the aftermath of sated desire, Ana wanted to stay with their bodies intertwined and totally spent forever and ever.

* * *

...

Sunday

Elliot woke up with a massive headache and in a state of confusion. He squinted at his cell phone screen and cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe it was Sunday morning after 7 am when he couldn't even remember going to bed in the first place.

What the heck happened last night? He recalled the whiskey for sure. And Patty. And Kate. And a woman going down on him. But it couldn't have been Kate; she hated him. It had to be Patty. FUCK! No, no. He must have been dreaming.

A single press of the 'panic' button attached to the side of his bed, immediately summoned his male nurse who went by the name of Barry. The man was efficiency personified. As soon as he came in and saw Elliot holding his head, he doubled back and brought him some water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Thanks, man. Head is pounding like the dickens." Elliot mumbled as Barry helped him sit up higher on the bed. "Say, Barry...did you happen to see Patty leave last night? I forgot to give her something."

Barry was already moving to position the wheelchair to the side of the bed. After locking the wheels, he answered the question looking over his shoulder. "I believe she left around 9:30 pm."

"Are you sure about the time?"

The nurse straightened up and cocked his head, giving Elliot a curious look. "Does it matter? Are we trying to establish her alibi or something?" He joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Elliot replied in an indulgent tone. "Can you just answer the question please."

"I know it was 9:30 because I remember looking at the clock. I was watching HBO, and there was a movie that was scheduled to start exactly that time. Just as the show was about to start, I heard her coming down the hallway. She knocked over the flower base by the console table. I told her it was okay, not to worry about it and that I would clean up the mess."

"Did anybody else come over last night?"

"Anybody like who?"

"I dunno...like Kate?"

"No, sir. I would remember that. Yesterday was an unusual day with Ms. Patty working on a Saturday. By the way, is Miss Kate bringing over young Michael today?"

Elliot's eyes brightened. "Yeah." The thought of seeing Kate sobered him up. The thing was, he was almost positive Kate wasn't the one in his bed last night...which left one other option, an option he didn't want to think about.

"Mister Elliot? Will she be accompanying you for breakfast? Sir?"

A long silence followed. Elliot was once again lost in his own thoughts. Barry was looking at him strangely.

"Kate? Hmm...yes...she's bringing Michael for half a day." Elliot said distractedly. Mia couldn't bring Michael because she was joining Christian and Ana on their Disneyland trip this morning. He didn't find it necessary to divulge this bit of information.

"I see. Will you be joining your mother and father for breakfast, sir?"

Elliot shook his head no. The last thing he needed was to get his folks involved in any shape or form in this giant mess that had become his life. He liked Patty a lot, and he felt sorry for her, but she couldn't keep working with him now that she'd found her way into his bed. It just made for an awkward situation. Now the thing was, how to let her go without causing unnecessary drama?

…..

As luck would have it, Elliot missed seeing Kate when she first dropped off Michael. Grace had been the one to welcome her when she had first arrived at 8:00 in the morning. By the time Elliot came out to greet her, she had already left.

After breakfast and while Grace and Carrick spent some quality time with their grandson, Elliot called Patty. She wasn't volunteering much information, so he wound up hanging up the phone, frustrated out of his mind.

Grace immediately sensed something was troubling Elliot when she sauntered into the room with Michael in her arms. She loved being a grandma, and she cherished moments like these. "Oh, Elliot, you're not ready? We're going to be late for church.

"Sorry mom, I can't go today."

"Something's the matter?"

"No, no. I just don't feel like getting out."

Grace shifted her gaze to her little grandson. "Michael, say good-bye to daddy." She said kissing the child's chubby little cheek.

"No, no. Mom, he's staying with me."

"Oh, dear. How are you gonna manage?" Grace worried.

"I'll be fine," Elliot said resenting the oversight. He wanted to be home alone with Patty when she got here so they could talk freely without being overheard. "We have plenty of help around here. Also, there's Barry."

Michael wiggled in his grandmother's arms. "He's a little fussy this morning. He only had half a bottle," Grace murmured. "What time is Kate coming to get him?"

"Around 2:00," Elliot answered distractedly.

"I see." She hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Elliot...your father and I are thinking of driving down to San Diego for lunch, but we can come back after church and take Michael home, so Kate doesn't have to make the trip to get him. She works hard that poor girl; she deserves a break."

Elliot rolled his eyes in exasperation. On days like today, he wished his folks weren't so darn 'helpful.'

"Mom. I actually want to be alone with Kate, if you don't mind," he grumbled. "There are some things we need to discuss in private."

Grace nodded while bouncing the baby up and down and rubbing his back. "Boy, aren't you the fussy one today?" She murmured in Michael's ear while looking at Elliot. "Honey, I know you care a lot about Kate." She began cautiously. "I'm glad though, that you've given her the space that she needed." Her body language screamed there was more so Elliot waited for her to continue with abated breath. He had the feeling he was not going to like this next part.

"I heard, however, that Kate has established a relationship with one of the residents at the hospital," she went on, cautiously. "They often have meals together. They're good friends, maybe more, I don't know."

Dammit! Elliot cursed. Of course, it was only natural; this would happen sooner or later with that crazy schedule of hers.

"I thought it would be better you heard it from me," Grace said cautiously. "Elliot, please promise me you won't do anything to ruin our relationship with Kate," she pleaded. "I don't want her to start talking about going back to Michigan. I don't want us to lose Michael."

"Don't worry, mother. I won't just fly off the handle like a Neanderthal!" Elliot snapped back. He took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. It looked he'd blown his chances with the only woman he'd ever loved. And all because he had listened to Mia when she'd told him to leave Kate alone and give her some space, and it had backfired, he thought bitterly.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Patty showed up with her daughter Jessie after his folks left for church. Barry opened the door and showed them to the living room. Elliot couldn't believe it. Having the child around was going to make it a little tougher to do what he needed to do. Admittedly, he had a soft spot for the little girl even though he'd only seen her once since he'd gone to visit her at the hospital back when she was hospitalized a few weeks ago.

"Where's Michael?" Patty asked.

"He's taking a nap."

"Ah! I wanted to see him!"

"We'll take a peek in the nursery a little later, ok?" Patty said to her daughter.

"What you got there, Jess?" Elliot grinned at her. She was clutching a stuffed animal with a pink unicorn on its head.

"It's my Uni. I got her at the fair!" Jessie replied, making a beeline for the couch. There she started unloading her backpack with all the toys she brought.

Elliot wheeled himself closer to Patty. "Why did you bring her?"

"Well, it's Sunday. Just like pretty much the rest of America, this is our family day."

"Yeah, but what we need to discuss is not meant for little ears."

Patty ignored that and addressed Barry who had just taken a seat at the nearest armchair. "Would you mind turning the TV on for Jessie? She likes Disney movies."

Barry initially resented the request. He was a nurse, not the hired help. Still, he acquiesced when Jessie gravitated toward him with eager eyes.

"She'll be fine watching TV, we won't hear a peep from her," Patty said to Elliot, making herself at home on the couch like her daughter had done minutes ago.

"What happened last night, Patty?"Elliot pointedly asked once they were alone just the two of them. He wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Patty bit her lip and stared at him for the longest time. "What do you mean?" She said batting her eye

lashes at him.

Okay, so she was making it hard for him, fine. "My head is foggy at the moment, probably as a result of too much whiskey."

"You don't remember? We had so much fun last night," she stated in a hushed whisper and with a tiny wink.

Elliot was in shock. Not only was this the answer he was dreading but he certainly didn't expect this happy-go-lucky attitude. It confused him. Clearly, he had misjudged her.

"Did we?" He questioned. He was really hoping NOTHING happened last night. He liked having Patty as his assistant and hated having to let her go.

"Yes," Patty said with a straight face, finding it easier to lie to Elliot than to her roommate. "And you enjoyed every minute of it," she said, looking away after a moment. Of course, she wasn't about to tell him how he'd kept calling her Kate. It had been humiliating.

Elliot shook his head. "I'm sorry, Patty, but this can't happen again." While it was true that it had crossed his mind to settle for Patty in the absence of Kate, it dawned on him how incredibly selfish that was. He owed Patty more than that. "You deserve better than be saddled with a cripple like me."

"Elliot," she met his gaze, "please don't say that. You're much more than your limitations. You're a wonderful man, a gifted artist."

At once Elliot realized that his attempt at being kind was backfiring. "It' not just that...I'm sorry, but I don't want a relationship with you." He said, sounding a lot like what the old Elliot of years past to his own ears.

Patty let out a bitter laugh and rose to her feet. "It's because of her...because of Kate?" Without waiting for an answer, she ran out of the room to get her daughter. She came back five minutes later with a reluctant Jessie in tow.

"But why? I don't wanna go!" Jessie whined. "We didn't get to see the baby!"

"Good-bye, Elliot," Patty said coldly. "Come, Jessie!"

"Wait!" Elliot said, giving himself a mental slap. There was something else he needed to know. Had they used protection? Somehow he doubted it. He was about to ask when Barry barged into the room with urgency.

"Mr. Elliot, young Michael has got a fever. 103.2," Barry announced. "I went ahead and gave him Children's Tylenol."

"103! Jesus!" Elliot panicked. At once, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and had Kate paged.

"Why did you call her?"

Elliot looked at her with a question mark on his face. That was such a stupid question. "Well, because she's his mother. And she also happens to be a doctor in training."

Patty hesitated for a minute before deciding to stay and tend to the baby to show Elliot how much she cared. She brought him into the living room bundled up in blankets. The poor little guy inconsolable

Jessie leaned in and peered at the baby. "Hush, little baby. This is your big sister speaking. "Your daddy and my mommy are gonna get married soon, and you gotta be well for the wedding, Okay?" She giggled.

Patty looked up to meet Elliot's gaze. "Out of the mouths of babes," she chuckled, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Kids! This one here has got an active imagination."

"Can I go back and watch TV now? Jessie asked, which elicited an absentminded nod from her mother.

"Don't worry Mr. Elliot," Barry mumbled. "It's probably a cold; the fever should come down in half an hour at the most."

Elliot wheeled himself close to Patty who was now sitting on the couch with Michael, bouncing him and patting his back. He felt the baby's head and worried. He was truly burning up. "Let me hold him," he murmured, taking the baby into his arms and holding him against his chest. He held him tight, kissing the top of his little head. He then turned to address Barry.

"Barry, is there anything else we can do?"

The nurse smiled knowingly. "Nope. Sometimes all you can do is wait it out. We can try giving him a sponge bath...but let's give the medicine the chance to work first."

A few minutes passed. Elliot literally jumped when he received a text from Kate.

"Patty, it's better if you left now. Kate is here."

"Just like that? She's here, and you gonna toss me aside like a rag doll?" Patty retorted bitterly. Without waiting for a response, she marched into the adjacent room where her daughter was watching ' _Tangled'_ and snatched her away from the screen.

"NO! I want to stay!" Jessie wailed, squeezing her stuffed animal against her chest, even as her mother dragged her across the living room kicking and screaming.

Elliot felt bad for Jessie, but right now he had more pressing things on his mind like Kate and their son.

Fortunately, Kate arrived just as Patty was leaving and not sooner. The two women measured each other for a brief moment. Kate opened her mouth to say something but the other woman was gone in a flash.

At once, Kate's gaze zeroed in on her baby, and in the next moment, she was cradling him in her arms. The clinician in her noted Michael's clammy skin and temperature and tried to summon clinical detachment but couldn't. She diagnosed him with a case of the flu. There was a nasty virus going around. Barry told her he'd given him Tylenol twenty minutes ago.

She pulled a thermometer out of her doctor bag and took his temperature. "It's 101.4," she announced. "What was the temperature before?"

"103.2," Barry answered.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. The temperature was going down, so that was a good sign. "When was his last bottle?" Kate asked looking at both Barry and Elliot.

"I think that was right before mom left for church," Elliot answered. Truth was, he'd been so preoccupied he couldn't remember for sure. He'll have to call her and find out.

"What worries me is that he's not eating, babies this age get quickly dehydrated," Kate mused. She had offered him her breast and the bottle, and he had refused them both. She stood up to gather Michael's things and get going.

"Please don't go."

Kate hesitated.

"I'm gonna be calling you every five seconds to ask how he's doing so you might as well stay here," Elliot said decidedly.

Kate sighed. She supposed him calling her that often would be terribly annoying. "Okay, I'll stay... but only until his fever comes down."

* * *

…..

Back in Disneyland

Christian, Ana, and Teddy met Mia and Ethan at the hotel restaurant for brunch. From there the group was planning on spending the rest of the day exploring the park.

After brunch, the family of three hopped aboard a vintage red trolley for a scenic ride through Buena Vista Street and Hollywood land. The trolley was modeled after the Pacific Electric Railway trolleys that crisscrossed the Los Angeles area from 1887 until 1961, with more than 1,000 miles of active track. Teddy was so excited, he ran up and down the isles. At last, the promise of a yummy snack got him to settle down and sit at the front with his mom and dad.

Mia and Ethan rode in the back of the trolley with their arms wrapped around each other. This trip was turning out great for them as a couple; it had the perfect mix of romance combined with family time. Mia sighed deeply, her thoughts returning to the subject of the DNA testing. She didn't know why she couldn't just be happy and let things be. And she debated with herself a little more. Somehow, she had to find the perfect time to ask Christian.

After the trolley ride, the group headed for _The Finding Nemo_ submarine attraction. They climbed down a spiral staircase and into a large yellow research submarine operated by the Nautical Exploration and Marine Observation Institute (N.E.M.O.). Once inside, they were greeted by the tour guide, a young twenty-year-old girl with an infectious smile who introduced herself as Wendy.

Mia and Ethan sat across from Christian, Ana, and Teddy. Through the submarine's porthole, they looked out into the deep sea and saw lost artifacts, divers and a lost city. A giant fish suddenly swam by Mia's window, and she let out a surprised squeal. And Teddy's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the fish.

"There bubbles!" He said as clear as a bell as the fish swam away leaving a long trail of bubbles behind him.

"Ted, look! It's a school of fish!" Ana said pointing to the a different window and Teddy gazed out taking it all in.

The underwater ocean floor scenery was gradually replaced by the _Finding Nemo_ movie soundtrack projecting scenes from the movie.

"He's doing wonderfully," Wendy observed, referring to Teddy. "If my supervisor never mentioned it, I would have never known he's autistic."

Ana smiled in response, her attention drifting to Teddy but Wendy had more to say.

"My sister's son is autistic too, but he's not like your son, he's really hard to manage. He's five and doesn't talk at all. Most days he rocks back and forth doing nothing and he tantrums when it's time to eat or bathe.."

"Every child is different..." Ana trailed off. There was so much she could say; she didn't know where to start.

Mia pulled out a business card and hand it to Wendy. "Tell your sister to go on the website and view the testimonials. You'll be amazed. Believe me, there's still hope for your nephew."

"Son-Rise?" Wendy read-a-loud. "Never heard of it."

"My mother runs the place, and I'm one of the therapists there. We help autistic kids by helping them form connections to those around them. Parental involvement is key to the success of our program."

"My sister has tried everything. They're so discouraged now. I think they're ready to give up. Oh, and yes, I forgot to say that the only way he sometimes communicates is through picture cards."

"Never give up on a child," Christian mumbled thinking where he'd be today if Grace had given up on him. Even if it seems hopeless, just keep trying to reach him. I think that most of us tend to underestimate children like your son. He's more capable than you think."

"Some children with autism do find it easier to communicate with pictures cards." Mia said. "Others never learn to speak. We've used them with Teddy with some degree of success. We're not using them that much now that he's using talking with us and and telling us what he wants."

"I still carry the cards in our diaper bag where ever we go. They are useful if we're out somewhere and he has a tantrum out of frustration at not being able to express with words how he feels," Ana interjected. Now that Mia and Christian got the conversation going, she felt she could contribute.

"The Son-Rise method changed my life...and Teddy's," she went on with a smile. "My son was profoundly autistic when I first brought him to Son-Rise. He didn't speak, would not look at me or respond to when I called him or try to communicate with anybody. He was in his own little world. And look at him now...he makes eye contact, makes requests and has even started responding to questions. We have a connection stronger than ever," she said casting Teddy a loving glance. "And that's more precious than anything. Every child is different though. Autism is a spectrum, meaning there are different degrees of variations between two extremes. I'm sure you've heard that before, but it's really true."

"Maybe the most important thing to remember is that every autistic person is first and foremost an individual," Mia chimed in. "They don't fit in a one size fits all box. These children see the world differently than you and I, and we need to reach them at their level. Your sister just needs to keep trying different things and see what works for her son. The important thing is to keep an open mind and to NEVER give up."

Ethan listened attentively while the women carried on their conversation. Christian, on the other hand, only half-listened to the the rest of the conversation, preferring to sit with Teddy and narrating what was happening in the _Finding Nemo_ movie.

…..

It wasn't until later when they were strolling the streets of Disneyland that Mia found the courage to ask her brother for the sample DNA.

Christian shook his head. After much soul searching in the last few days, he'd come to the conclusion that he really didn't want to know anything else about his birth parents.

"It would mean a lot to me, Christian," Mia pleaded.

"Why do you need to know so badly?"

"I dunno. I just do. Okay?"

Ana pulled Christian aside. "You know how you and I were always talking about doing something special for Mia?" She paused waiting for Christian to nod. "Well, I think this is our chance."

Christian thought about it for a moment. In a way he felt like digging into the past was like opening a Pandora's box. No matter what they discovered, once it was out, they wouldn't be able to pack it neatly in the box.

"Okay, Mia. If it means that much to you, we'll do it. We'll do the DNA testing," he said with a heavy heart.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N:**

Finally the chapter some of you were waiting for! I might have gotten a bit carried away writing this one (but at least, I did enjoy it!). You will either love it, or not so much, I'm sure you'll let me know either way, lol.

Regarding Ricochet the surfing dog: videos of this amazing service dog can be found on youtube. His inspirational story can also be found in hardcover book format. The author is Judy Fridono.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-four

Kate watched Elliot hum a string of lullabies one right after the other. There was something irresistibly sweet about the way he cradled their four- month- old son in the crook of his left arm. What's more, Michael looked so relaxed, and content in his daddy's arms that Kate did not dare to move him and disturb the magic.

"Hey, you're really good with him," she murmured, smiling. She had to admit; she'd never thought Elliot,the man who used her and tossed her out like damaged goods, was capable of such tenderness.

Elliot felt his face flush. For once, Kate was looking at him with something akin to admiration. Nevertheless, he still felt that one wrong move on his part could just as easily make her go back to hating him again.

"It looks like he's feeling a little better," she said leaning closer to feel the baby's head. Even though it seemed like his fever had gone down, she still used an ear thermometer to take his temperature. "It's 98 degrees," she announced, and Elliot let out a sigh of relief.

"Now we just got to get him eating again," Kate dug into the diaper bag and mixed in four ounces of baby formula in a bottle. She was hoping Michael would at least drink the whole bottle which was half of the amount of milk he had per feeding. Usually, he had eight ounces per feeding, but eight ounces was a good place to start.

"Okay, here you go," Kate handed Elliot the bottle and Elliot shook his head in disapproval.

"No, this is not warm enough, he doesn't like it like this."

Kate raised a brow. This was news to her. Although she rarely was the one feeding him formula ( it was usually the nanny), she thought she knew her own baby well. Wordlessly, she took the bottle and put it on the electric bottle warmer she pulled out of the diaper bag. After the warming cycle was completed, she handed the bottle back to Elliot and was surprised to see Michael eagerly drinking his bottle. Elliot was behaving like a hands- on- dad when all along she'd assumed that in her absence, Mia had been the one who did most of the caretaking.

It took a little while but at last Michael finished his bottle and in the next moment, he was blissfully asleep.

"Are we out of the woods...?" Elliot asked, worried.

"We'll have to keep on eye on him tonight to make sure his temperature doesn't spike up again."

"We can take turns," Elliot offered.

Kate cocked her head. "What are you suggesting?"

"Stay the night, Kate."

"Here?"

"Yes, here. In my room."

Kate threw her head back and laughed. "In your room? Seriously?"

Well, at least she was laughing. That had to be a good sign, right? He found the sound of her laughter quite relaxing.

"What's the big deal? Don't tell me you're afraid I'll take advantage," he murmured, hands tapping the handrails of his wheelchair. "Attention, all ladies, watch out for the smooth operator in the wheelchair," he grinned.

Kate couldn't help but grin back. "Are you trying to make a pass at me, Elliot?" She teased.

The old Elliot would have had a snarky response at the tip of his tongue; the new Elliot couldn't think of anything to say.

She must have seen the look of confusion on his face and taken pity on him because her next surprised the heck out of him. He'd never expected her to agree to his suggestion; he'd fully expected her to turn him down.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay in the same room with you, different bed though."

"Deal," he chuckled, extending out his free hand for her to shake. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before shaking hands. He regarded her intently, and for a brief moment, he thought he saw a flicker of excitement in her eyes.

* * *

…...

Disneyland

Sunday, late evening

It had been fun strolling around Disneyland with Ethan and Mia. Ethan was a fun, easy going person, and he loved kids. He'd been more than happy to ride with Teddy on some of those spinning rides he loved.

When the group returned to the hotel, shortly after the sun went down, they found Wendy, the submarine ride operator, waiting for them in the lobby.

"Hi, Wendy," Ana greeted her warmly. "Nice seeing you again."

"Can I speak with you all for a few minutes, I just have a question," Wendy asked, her gaze shifting from Ana to Christian and then Mia.

"Sure," Mia said.

"I was just on the phone with my sister. I told her about Son-Rise, and she's excited. And she also told me about a link somebody sent her today. It's about a surfing dog named Ricochet." she smiled. He's the latest sensation. He's had a lot of success in the rehabilitation of autistic kids and children with other disabilities...so I was wondering what you thought of this," she stated the last sentence looking mostly at her gaze shifting between the three of them, trying to gauge their level of interest in the matter.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss any treatments outside my area of expertise," Mia spoke, and Ana didn't like her tone, it had a certain sharpness without being explicitly rude.

Wendy smiled nervously, cocking her head in a question mark as if What Mia just said didn't make much sense. "But surely you have an opinion? I'm asking you because I thought your opinion was valuable since you have all that experience with autistic kids."

"We at Son-Rise cannot endorse surfing with a dog as part of any treatment plan if that's what you're asking..."

The young woman looked deflated. "So you don't think it can help, then?" She pressed.

"I can't give you my personal opinion. All I can say is that Son-Rise, we're very careful about endorsing anything that hasn't been reviewed and evaluated by the experts in the field...and even though there have been a few successful cases reported with service animals and with Ricochet in particular, working with animals does have its associated risks."

Ana turned to Mia. "So you knew about this surfing dog and its successes, and you never mentioned it?"

Christian, who had been conversing with Ethan, turned his head sharply when he heard the tone in his wife's voice and moved to stand beside her. Ethan stepped back to hang out with Teddy who was sitting on a couch in front of a flat screen TV eating a packet of fruit gummies.

Mia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ana, I don't think-"

"You don't think? You should have told me?'

"Wendy, excuse us for a moment," Christian said, motioning for his sister and wife to follow him to a quiet corner.

"Why is it so important that we shared this with you, Ana?

so you could go sign Teddy up for surfing lessons?" Mia snapped back, as though the interruption had not happened. "Think about it, Ana. This surfing dog is not a good idea; it's a loose cannon. We actually don't have enough information, besides, there's so much that could go wrong. A child surfing with a dog. No matter how good this service dog is, we have no control over the dog's behavior. It's a risk, a child could get injured, could possibly drown."

"We had the right to know, that's all I'm saying. If you didn't want to endorse it from a professional standpoint, I understand. But we're more than that, we're friends, we're family. You should have told me. And I think I'm speaking for both of us here," she went on looking at Christian. "We want to know about any cutting edge treatments or therapies."

Mia furrowed her brow. "Cutting edge? Regardless of the testimonies from a handful of people...I would not equate a surfing dog with cutting edge treatment," she said with a certain level of disdain that Ana didn't understand.

"Mia," Christian said in a critical tone. "What has gotten into you?"

"I explained my concerns, but neither one of you seems to get it," Mia replied defensively,

"I understand why you and Grace don't want to endorse surfing with a dog for liability issues...but it seems like your resistance runs deeper that," Ana quickly replied.

Realizing that antagonism between Mia and Ana could spill over to the point of driving a wedge in their relationship, Christian moved to put an end to it. "Okay, that's enough. All this arguing is not helping anybody, is it?" he said glancing over at Wendy who was standing around, shifting her feet uncomfortably. "That young woman over there is looking for answers and came to you in good faith. You both better think about what your final response is going to be," he said firmly his gaze shifting between both women.

"Fine. I've got nothing else to add. We're going back to our room," Mia stated coldly. Then, after kissing the top of Teddy's head, she said a quick good-bye to Wendy and then left taking Ethan by the hand. Ethan waved at them as he and Mia boarded the elevator.

Sawyer and Taylor who were standing by just in case they were needed, exchanged a look and shook their heads.

"Wendy, sorry about that," Ana started. "I'm glad you told me about Ricochet. I've never heard about him before, but it sounds interesting." She looked over at Christian and smiled at him proudly. "My husband here can help too, he's a surfer."

Christian smiled at Ana and then addressed Wendy. "Actually, you can say that I used to surf. I don't have that kind of time anymore. Still, I'm personally going to look into this, and give you my opinion. Give my wife your email, and she'll get in touch with you. Nice meeting you, Wendy," he nodded before going to sit on the couch by Teddy who had finished his snack and was now watching a classic Mickey Mouse cartoon on TV.

Wendy left Soon after giving Ana her contact information. Ana came to sit in an armchair across from her husband and son.

"Please tell me you're considering looking into this and didn't just say you would just to be polite."

Christian made a face. " I'll look into it. Doesn't mean I would approve of our son surfing the waves by himself with a surfing dog, no matter how good people claim he is," he stated in a serious tone.

Ana furrowed her brow. "Are you shutting down the idea without even looking into it yourself?"

"I'm not. While you were talking to Wendy, I watched one of the videos."

"And you were not impressed?"

"I am impressed. But I'll have to do more research before I can give you a solid opinion." He regarded her carefully. "Let me ask you something, though."

"Okay, shoot."

"You haven't watched the video or read anything about it, and yet here you are willing to give it a shot."

"Actually, I feel the same as you. I would have to do some research first. What really upset me earlier is feeling like there could be something out there that could help Teddy...but the opportunity was out of our reach because other people did not think it was necessary for me to know. But what if surfing with this dog is what gets Teddy to speak in complete sentences? Isn't it worth a try...even if to be safe, we both wind up surfing right along with him? Even if there's only a small chance that it'll be successful...Wouldn't you want to do it then...wouldn't you do anything to give our son a chance to reach the stars?"

Christian exhaled. He admired this in Ana, her relentless spirit to try anything and everything that could possibly help Teddy. Without it, she would have never ventured outside her comfort zone, she would have never come to California in search of hope. Without it, their vacation romance would have ended in Cancun, and they wouldn't be together right now.

"Christian, please. It won't hurt us to try...we can make it so that you're there, within arm's length, surfing right along with him. I just want you to keep an open mind.

Christian smiled, picturing himself surfing right along with Teddy and the surf dog. It would sure make a great picture to brag about. And IF he believed in social media, he would be the first to post it on Instagram. But he knew better than that.

"I think we both need to keep an open mind. You also need to look at the risks, Ana. In my book, Safety has to come first. No buts or maybes. We should start off with basic swimming lessons for Teddy."

"Of course," Ana smiled. "Consider it done."

* * *

…...

When Grace and Carrick came home later in the evening, they were surprised by the new turn of events. Even though they were dying to fuss over Michael, they stepped out of the way and let Elliot and Kate handle the situation on their own. Earlier in the day, while they were out having lunch together, they had agreed to give Elliot more independence, after all, he was a grown man and not a rebellious teenager although at times he still behaved like one.

After a nice dinner, everyone retired to their respective rooms. Kate followed Elliot to his room and settled Michael in the big bed with pillows on either side of him. And then went into the bathroom to change. Earlier the nanny stopped by with a change of clothes and other essentials for both Kate and the baby.

Michael's fever spiked up again in the middle of the night. Elliot had graciously given up his king-sized bed to Kate so she could sleep next to Michael and he'd taken the daybed located in a different part of the room.

Elliot woke up to the sound of Michael's cries and looked at the clock. It was nearly 3 am. Kate was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to disturb her sleep, he willed himself to take of their boy. It took forever, but at last, he was able to slowly lift himself off the couch and shuffle over six steps to the master bed to feel the baby's head. He was so focused on the outcome he outdid any of his previous efforts at walking unassisted during physical therapy without realizing it. Everything he needed was within reach. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he scooped the child into his arms and took his temperature and gave him his medicine. It would have been all too easy to call Barry to ask him, but for once, he felt proud of being able to accomplish this task by himself.

It occurred to him that if Kate were to wake up right now, she would be quite shocked. But even if she just assumed that Barry helped him move from the sofa to her bed (well, technically it was his room, his bed), she would probably slap the heck out of him for having the audacity of getting in bed with her.

Anyhow, right now he had more pressing things on his mind. For the next half an hour, he concentrated on soothing the baby so Kate would get extra sleep. She stirred a couple of times and briefly opened her eyes but never fully woke up. Elliot was too tired to make it back to the daybed anyhow. So he laid down on the bed with Michael in between him and Kate. At last, Michael fell asleep sucking on Elliot's pinky finger. And Elliot fell asleep shortly after.

Three hours later, Michael woke up crying again. This time Kate, half-asleep and half-awake, checked the baby's temperature with the back of her hand. Satisfied that he was okay, she turned sideways and lifted the opening of her nursing nightgown to nurse her baby; this was something she did every night she was home with him. It allowed her to nurse Michael to sleep, while catching forty winks herself.

Elliot woke up while Michael was nursing. He thought the baby would be more comfortable if he elevated his head a little. So he re-positioned him. He was now inches from Kate's face. She looked so beautiful, so at peace; the sight of her lovely breast nourishing their son took his breath away. He felt privileged to take part of this beautiful, intimate moment between mother and son. He was about to caress her lovely face with the back of his hand when she opened her eyes wide, fully awake now, and for one fateful moment, their eyes met in the semi-darkness of the room and Elliot held his breath and braced himself for the worst.

However, none of the things he feared happened. Kate didn't say a word or move to strike him, she just lay there watching him with hooded eyes for a very long time. Slowly, Elliot inched closer to her, testing the waters, with the half- asleep infant nestled between them, until their noses almost touched. He let his eyes roam over her face once more before he gave in the temptation to taste. His lips met hers with the merest of touches and waited for a sign of protest or rebuke, but none came.

Feeling emboldened, he gently pressed her hand on his chest, as if silently asking if she knew how fast his heart was beating for her. This gesture of his touched her heart, figuratively and explicitly, knocking down all of her defenses like a house of cards in the breeze.

Feeling encouraged, he pressed his lips to hers but with more pressure than before. He wanted in, he wanted for her lips to open to his questing and welcome him. Involuntarily, her lips parted to meet his. They left the distant past locked away in that kiss- one so long awaited and so passionate- it made everything around Elliot go fuzzy. The more they kissed, the less they wanted it to end. It seemed as though they could never get enough.

Her hands reached into his hair while continuing to explore his mouth as if he was an exotic drink for her to consume. Here, at last, was the fix she had denied herself for so long. Her senses picked every minuscule detail of his mouth, giving herself permission to kiss him several times. The kisses started passionate and all- consuming and ended slow and searching as if trying to find the answers to questions she could not voice.

Her lips were rosy, swollen and trembling. At last, they parted, and she felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, out of her life. At that moment, she needed him more than she needed oxygen. So she clamped her eyes closed in response to the immediate sense of loss and found there was no coherent reason why they couldn't kiss like this forever.

Michael finished nursing, and even in the semi-darkness of the room, Elliot saw the child's gaze shift from his mother and then back to Elliot, as if he too was wondering where would this all end.

"He needs the other breast," she murmured softly and turned to lay on her side with her back to him.

"Hmm...yes," Elliot chuckled. His heart did a little dance of anticipation as she suddenly and pulled nightgown over her head so that now she was clad in her panties only. Then, she lifted the child and positioned him closer so that he could nurse from the other breast. This time the baby latched on almost instantly.

In the meantime, Elliot pulled off his shirt. He hoped he was not being presumptuous especially since she had been the first one to undress. He caught a glimpse of Kate turning halfway to look at him; she knew what he was doing. He thought she was giving him the green light, so he pulled himself to a sitting position and stripped off the rest of his clothing. Not having full use of his legs was a challenge. But when there is a will, there is a way. And so he managed to pull himself closer to Kate relying mostly on the superior strength of his arms and trunk muscles, making all those grueling hours of physical therapy worth his efforts. Then, at last, he was able to wrap himself around her, with her back pressed tightly to his chest, and one of his arms acting like her pillow.

He nuzzled her neck. She moaned at the new set of chills assaulting her body and rolled her head over to allow him more room. He growled against her neck while trailing his fingers alongside her body, touching her everywhere with feather-like touches. More shivers and an ache formed deep within her that demanded to be satisfied, it was the worst kind of agony.

He took his sweet time reaching the apex between her legs, driving her anticipation higher with each passing moment. She let out a gasp when his hand found her clit and played with it through the satiny fabric of her panties for a very long time, his erection pressing hard against her buttocks. By the time he pulled the fabric aside, she was moaning in delight. And then, regrettably, he had to stop.

Michael had fallen asleep at the breast. Kate got on her knees to transfer him to the left side of the bed, positioning two pillows on either side of him and covering him with a baby blanket.

Suddenly, while she still had her back to him, she felt his strong hands pulling her toward him. She let out a gasp the minute their bodies connected again with her back against his chest and again when he started kissing the side of her neck. The longing for him returned tenfold.

The only barrier left between them was her underwear. He tried pulling them down with one hand but growing impatient, he ripped them apart. She spread her legs to grant him full access, and he parted her labia as far as possible while fingering her clit, stroking it, circling it, varying the speed and direction. She sucked in her breath, each stroke bringing her higher and higher to the pinnacle she longed to reach. With his other hand, he pinched her nipples while still playing with her clit, and she moaned long and hard, spirals of pleasure traveling from her nipples to her clit and back again.

"You're so sexy," he murmured against her ear, moving past her clit and swollen lips to slip two fingers

deep inside to briefly hit her G spot, and then pulled them back out, leaving her frustrated and wanting.

"You're sooo wet," he breathed.

It was precisely what she needed to spur her into action. Leaning forward and pressing her butt against his erection, she reached around grabbing hold of it as she led it down to where it rested against her entrance and began to wiggle it until he pushed in the rest of the way. As he entered her, she pressed hard against his movements as he pumped in and out of her all while his hand roamed up her breasts and teased her nipples one at a time. His hard thick length filled her with heat, stretching her. And he groaned primal and raw. She came fast and hard; he felt her vaginal muscles contracting around him as she came and that was all he needed to go with her.

"Oh, Kate, I love you," he murmured with an agonized groan before emptying his seed inside of her. It occurred to him just then that they should have used protection, but it truly had been too late to stop.

He stayed inside of her, worshiping her body with every caress for as long as he was able. She lay there very quietly, not reciprocating his attentions, and he was starting to worry there was something wrong...that she was already regretting what they'd done.

At last, he eased off of her, and she turned on her back, while he remained on his side propped on his elbow. A surge of protectiveness surged through him. Both Kate and Michael looked so soft and vulnerable and innocent.

"Kate... what's wrong?" He asked, and she didn't respond. She merely shook her head, pulling the covers on her side only over up to her chest. Is there someone else?" He asked with a surge of jealousy, recalling what Grace had said about Kate and another resident at the hospital.

"No...there isn't anyone else," she mumbled truthfully. She had tried a relationship with Peter, but she couldn't go through with it. They went out on dates but they never even kissed. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and Elliot gazed at her nude figure, taking it all in like a drunk on a drinking binge who could never truly get enough. She was absolutely gorgeous. "I'm not on birth control," she added feeling like the greatest idiot on earth. She had wanted him so badly, she could have stopped him...she SHOULD have stopped him, but she didn't. And now, she'd have to live with the consequences once again. Getting pregnant again in the middle of her residency would mean putting an effective end to her career at least for a long while. Most likely, if she ever wanted to continue her residency, she would need to start all over again.

He looked deep into her eyes, lying on his side, propped up by one elbow. "Hey, don't worry. What are the odds?" he mumbled tentatively, and she shook her head, unconvinced. "If there's any consolation, I'm sorry. By the time I thought about it it was too late...but I'm not sorry for making love to you, there's no way I would ever feel sorry for that. It was freaking amazing, Kate," he added caressing her cheek with immeasurable tenderness. "I loved every second of it."

This show of emotion in him triggered something in her, and before she knew it, her thoughts moved away from a possible pregnancy (it was unproductive to worry about something that may never happen) to their lovemaking and her innermost fears. "It was fantastic," she mumbled softly. "Part of me keeps thinking it was too good to be true and I'm gonna wake up and see that none of this was real."

"You're the only woman I've ever loved," he exhaled. "And this is real. My love for you is real."

Kate's gaze traveled down his naked body, and she found herself wanting him again. It shocked her for wanting him again so soon and with such urgency. But it would be foolish to do it again with no protection. She wanted to touch him and explore his body, but she better keep her hands to herself to avoid another lovemaking session without protection.

"We got to get some birth control," She stated with a tiny smile that quickly turned into a suppressed yawn. "Can't think about that right now. I gotta get some sleep. Got work tomorrow," she reminded him while feeling Michael's head and exhaled a sigh of relief when she realized there was no fever.

It occurred to him as he watched her tend to their child that she had never said she loved him. But it would be silly for him to expect that, wouldn't it? He should count his blessings. At least she was attracted to him, and that was something. He longed to sleep pressed to her side all night long, but before he could say a word, she had settled Michael right between them to act as a barrier.

"Good night, Elliot," she mumbled, and Elliot once again felt fortunate. There was to be no more sex tonight, but at least they were sleeping in the same bed together and that was more he' d ever hoped for.

* * *

The next morning: Monday

After Kate left for work, Elliot spent the next three hours working hard with his physical therapist team, surprising them both by requesting that his daily hour session turn into three. After that, he approached Barry intending to ask for a box of condoms.

"Mr. Elliot, look at you, You're walking!" the nurse exclaimed watching him take six laborious steps from the bed to his wheelchair.

Elliot plopped down on his wheelchair, exhausted. He didn't think his efforts were worthy of celebration. He's only taken a couple of steps, and he felt as though he'd just finished a ten- mile marathon. He took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. There was no easy way to make this request without eliciting a mischievous grin from the other man.

"Barry, I need you to go to the drugstore and get me a box of condoms," Elliot spoke very fast, going on to specify the brand and type of condoms he wanted.

Barry's eyebrows rose high. "Mr. Elliot? Oh, Mr. Elliot!" He let out a hearty chuckle, having had his suspicions confirmed. Early this morning, knowing that Kate had stayed the night, he'd stayed away until she left to give them some privacy. This was quite a surprise. "Well, way to go, Mr. Elliot! I guess you're not done sowing your wild oats just yet," he joked.

"Barry, just go get me the fucking condoms," Elliot commanded annoyed. The wild oats comment inadvertently reminded him of Patty, and it got him all tied up in knots. Every time he thought of Patty, it left a bitter taste in his mouth; part of him couldn't shake the feeling of being violated. Logically, it didn't make much sense; without his participation, nothing could have happened between them. Yet, his shame intensified after the nurse left the room and he heard the sound of his laughter echoing down the hallway. Admittedly, it hadn't been intentional, Barry had no way of knowing his comment would trigger such a strong reaction in him.

….

That evening when Carrick and Grace arrived home, they were mighty surprised to see that Kate had practically moved into Elliot's bedroom. Kate and Elliot went on to update them regarding Michael's illness, and all they could do was a nod and shake their heads in wonder.

"He's getting better," Kate said. "Fever is down right now. It keeps bouncing back up every six to eight hours, but it usually stays under 101 degrees which is good. His stuffy nose is a worse though, poor thing."

"Oh, dear," Grace lamented.

"We're taking turns taking care of him during the night," Elliot informed them. "That way both of us can get some sleep." His gaze fell on Michael was sleeping soundly in a small bassinet which Kate had wheeled in from the nursery.

"Huh-huh," both Grace and Carrick nodded and exchanged a knowing look. "Well, Kate, Needless to say, please make yourself at home," they said, unable to hide the big smiles on their faces. They'd been rooting for them to get together for so long now.

"Thanks," Kate mumbled with a coy smile.

After they left, she moved to lock the door. Immediately her gaze fell on Elliot as he wheeled his wheelchair closer to the bed. She'd been aroused all day long. She could hardly wait.

"I got the condoms," he said, his gaze resting on the nightstand. She followed his gaze. She stared at the box and shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"You remember what happened last time? It broke."

"What's the likelihood it will happen again?"

"Higher than you think."

Elliot's face fell. All day long, he'd been wanting her. How he longed to make love to her again, this time looking deeply into her eyes while she came undone. Only then would he feel she was completely his.

"Don't worry," she said smiling while undressing in front of him. "I got fitted with a diaphragm today." She went into the bathroom and left the door partially opened. She came out again a second later dressed in a skimpy piece of lingerie which clearly revealed she was wearing no underwear.

"You did?" He asked, grinning stupidly. With the aid of a walker, he arose from his wheelchair and walked over to the bed. She rushed over to help him get in bed and was surprised to see how capable he was. His mobility was far greater than she'd expected. But then again, judging from his performance last night, he'd been highly motivated, hadn't he?

Elliot lay down on the pillow, with his arms bent at the elbow supporting his head. "Ah," he smiled. This was really good news!

She stepped back and studied him for a moment. "It looks like you'll be running marathons any day now," she chuckled, and he loved the lightheartedness in her voice.

There was only one type of marathon he was interested in running, and it involved her.

In the next moment, Kate wriggled a little and crossed her arms to hold the hem of her nightie, her movements deliberately slow and sexy. By the time she finished pulling the garment over her head, he'd taken off his shirt and tossed it carelessly on the floor and was looking directly at her. Their eyes locked in anticipation, Heat shot through him, starting in his stomach and pulling in his groin. This was so different from his encounters with other women in his past where pure lust had prevailed. Right now, his greatest desire was to give and not just to take, to caress and not just to possess.

 **A/N:**

I stopped here because the chapter was getting too long, but there are more lemons ;)

I have the next chapter half-written, raise your hand if you want me to hurry back!


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N:**

 **I apologize for the delay. I had planned on having this posted sooner, but I've been sick all** **week**. I also struggled with the last paragraph for this chapter. I wanted it to be just right but it wasn't coming to me. Anyhow, here it is, I hope it meets your expectations!

I have to say, I was pleasantly surprised to see so many of you were rooting for Kate and Elliot. I honestly didn't know how well last chapter would be received. But it came from my heart, it was very organic writing it, I just went with it and it was one of the best experiences ever for me. I was right there with the characters in a very intimate way. That's not how I normally write smut, btw. Anyway, I could go on and on about this, haha. Let me just finish by saying I wrote this next scene as part of last chapter. It needed some editing so I decided to stop and see your reaction, prepared to step up to the plate and make it better if I got a good response, or tone it down and delete some parts if the response was lukewarm. This next scene is the result of me making it better than it was ;)

Enjoy! Ps. Read it slowly for greater enjoyment!

* * *

Chapter Sixty-five

"Kate, I'm not going to beg you," he murmured, his eyes half-closed as if he was in some kind of delightful agony. "But I wouldn't mind if you if you sped up a little."

Kate smiled mischievously as she straddled him. She enjoyed the way his eyes were raking over her red babydoll lingerie, trying to figure out a way to quickly take it off, and trailed a string of kisses up his abdomen and chest.

His breath caught as she trailed back down to the buckle of his pants. She paused, teasing him, moving away, and then lowering her lips to his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She wanted to taste him fully, satisfying the hunger for him,a hunger that had consumed her all day long. He responded with a growl and arched to thrust his tongue against hers.

She pushed him down against the bed with her hand. "Not so fast." She was going to savor the way he needed her. Watching him shiver at the slightest of touches filled her with awe. She wished she could save the feeling and take it with her everywhere she went.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled in a strained voice, and she rewarded him by pulling the laced lingerie over her head and tossing it aside in one fluid movement. She then leaned forward to run her tongue teasingly along his neck.

He released another agonized groan. "Please."

She proceeded down his bare chest with soft, tantalizing kisses. Her long hair swept against his skin as she moved and he reacted with a series of gasps.

"Kate, I can't take anymore." He longed to take charge, but his difficulties with motor control made him her captive. And he stirred, knowing she was enjoying this.

At last, she unfastened the buckle of his pants and removed them along with his boxers, springing his cock free. She circled it and pumped it, taking her sweet time before taking his length into her mouth and licked him, sucked him, only thinking of his pleasure.

She crawled up to kiss his lips and his jaw and his earlobe while he trailed his hands down her body to her buttocks and then again to her breasts. His cock twitched between her legs, and she sucked on his neck a little harder and kissed her way down to the collarbone. He gasped again and again, and every time he did, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

"Let me taste you," he mumbled. She climbed up to his face, and he started sucking her clit. He found that she was already dripping wet and he was only getting started. He continued sucking and licking, lapping up her juices until she couldn't take it anymore and slid down to lower herself onto his cock in one slick movement. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down, both of them letting out a moan of intense pleasure.

He palmed her breasts squeezing them gently, and then pulled her down so he could take the bud of one nipple into his mouth. She continued moving, feeling the tension inside of her build as he bit the side of her breast lightly and moaned into her soft flesh. Wanting to feel more of him, she tried pushing herself harder on him; craving for more contact of his entire body against hers, skin against skin, heart against heart.

As if he'd been reading her mind, he wrapped his arms underneath hers, and it was hard to tell where his body ended, and hers began. And they rocked together, the rhythm coming naturally as though they'd done this a thousand times before, arms banded around each other, sharing the same breath. He sought her lips, and she kissed him enthusiastically as though she'd been deprived of him for years and had to make up for lost time.

With a growl, he muscled the strength to roll her onto her back so that now she was underneath him. Surprising her with his mobility, he rocked into her in thrust after thrust, using his arms for strength and support. But then again, she realized, his body was highly motivated in wanting an active role. In response, she opened her legs wider, and her fingers dug into his shoulders, panting his name over and over. She was so close, it was right there, just around the bend...

And then, all of a sudden, he slowed his thrusts and pulled out so that he was still inside of her but not very deep and she gasped in protest. She wanted him back deep inside and bucked her hips, but not much was happening, he was barely moving.

"Elliot, please," she pleaded, and he loved looking into her eyes and seeing what he was doing to her, the nakedness of her desperation. "I want to feel you deeper!"

He relished the moment, this was now his show. "Do you love me? Tell me you love me..."

"I...I" she faltered. She was on the verge of tears. She was so frustrated. The emotions were so overwhelming she could barely move let alone speak.

"Say it," he commanded. This was killing him too. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up without plunging into her again.

"I love you," she managed after a few agonizing moments barely above a whisper in complete surrender.

The words finished him. With a powerful surge, he reached up to pin her arms above her head, his chest heaving and arms trembling as he held himself above her, thrusting deep inside of her. In turn, she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him buried deep and took in every inch of him, her body clenching and arching as a powerful orgasm rose from deep within. He loved looking into her eyes and seeing the look of her sweet surrender, passion, and vulnerability rolled into one. He let out a sexy groan. He was so close now, he continued slamming into her again and again until she screamed she was coming and then, at last, he came too with a sexy groan. He continued shuddering, pulsating inside of her, and she buried her neck between his neck and his shoulder, weeping, overcome with emotions she couldn't name.

She came to Elliot kissing her, worry roughening his voice. "Sweetheart, open your eyes."

She opened them to alleviate his anxiety. But she didn't want him to see how much she needed him and how much it scared her, so she buried her head into his chest.

"Did I disappoint you that much?" He murmured, still inside of her, drying her tears with his thumbs.

"Wh—at?" he laughed at the absurdity of his statement. She exhaled and enjoyed the tiny remnants of her orgasm. "It was the most amazing thing. I never imagined it could be like that. You completely knocked me senseless," she said with a tiny chuckle and he responded in kind. "Are you happy now?"

"Happy?" He sighed. "Happy does not even begin to describe it."

…..

Tuesday morning

Kate woke up before Elliot feeling rested and happy. Much like the previous night, they had taken turns checking on their child, except this time Michael had slept in his bassinet for a good portion of the night which meant some serious cuddle time for mommy and daddy. Propping herself up on one elbow, she stared at Elliot's handsome face and thick blond hair. The sex had been amazing; recalling some of the steamy details sent a delicious shiver down her spine. Elliot stirred a little and opened one eye and reached for her half-asleep. She curled closer beside him and rested her head on his chest. She smiled and tried not to think about what would happen next. She would just enjoy the peacefulness and security she felt a little longer; for now, she would just bask in the afterglow of making love to the only man she'd ever given her heart to.

Once again, Elliot stirred making a typical grunting masculine sound and Kate couldn't help but chuckle. This was such new territory for her. She simply wasn't used to waking up next to a guy. She'd lost her virginity to a jock back in high school, and the experience had been horrendous, and so she vowed to herself to concentrate on her studies until she graduated from med school. After high school, she'd dated guys off and on but nothing serious. In spite of herself, she'd fallen for Elliot the minute she laid eyes on him and had been trying to get him out of her head ever since. And here she was now, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside at the thought of him being inside of her.

She watched him roll over and peek at the time on his phone screen.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," she leaned in to peck his lips.

"What do you mean, sleepy-head? It's only 7:10. We made love until 3 am, and I didn't fall asleep until 3:30 but you, my dear, were out like a light," he smiled, rubbing her back.

Kate sighed. "Sadly, I gotta get ready for work, I don't have much time. I need to drop Michael off at home." Now that he was fever free, she felt better about leaving their son with the nanny. As if on cue, the baby made some gurgling sounds. Kate got up and lifted him out of his bassinet and pressed his warm little body against her chest.

"Leave him here with me," he said and she hesitated. "I'm quite capable of taking care of him, plus there's also Barry don't forget."

"Okay, you win," Kate grinned, putting Michael in his daddy's arms. "I'm going in the shower. Can you give him his bottle?" She said getting the diaper bag and mixing a bottle of formula. After mixing it well, she handed it to Elliot, her mind already on the next task.

"Sure." Elliot sat up straighter and held Michael while he drank his milk. "Barry will be right in helping me get dressed," Elliot announced as Kate headed for the bathroom. She poked her head out the door the moment after she noticed the chair in the bathtub, looking apologetic.

"I should use the bathroom down the hall instead."

Elliot felt bad about that and hung his head low. "Sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. It was insensitive of me. I should have considered your needs first."

"I hope you're not starting to feel pity for me. So far you've done a great job treating me like any other man. With you, I never felt like I was handicapped, as a matter of fact," he smiled, you never gave me a free pass."

Kate chewed her lip and gave him a coy smile. "I can honestly say I've had many different feelings for you since we met, Elliot Grey...but pity has never been one of them," she said lingering in the doorway leaning against the door frame. She appeared to be in deep thought and no longer in a hurry.

Elliot held her gaze for a moment before looking away. How he longed for her to say she loved him. He suspected last night she'd only said it in the heat of the moment because he demanded it but didn't really mean it.

Half an hour later Kate came out of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed in her hospital scrubs. Elliot was waiting for her in his room sitting at his desk and working on his laptop. She bridged the distance between them, and he turned his body toward her.

"Barry is changing Michael in the nursery."

Kate nodded and brushed his lips with hers. "After work, I'm going home and getting a change of clothes and then coming back," she said with a slight blush. "If you still want me to spend the night, that is."

"Are you kidding me?" He chuckled, and she bit her lip "I want to wake up with you by my side every morning," he stated looking deeply into her eyes. "Might as well make it official...move in with me."

Kate's eyes widened. This was happening too soon, all too fast. "I don't know. My place is only a couple of blocks from the hospital. "Can we please take it one day at a time?"

"Sounds like a plan," Elliot quickly replied. He was disappointed. Now that they were together, he wanted her every minute of every day, but perhaps, this was for a best. Maybe right now he needed to focus more on becoming a better man and work on his physical therapy and kiss his wheelchair good-bye. He could hardly wait.

* * *

…...

"Ana, please come in," Grace welcomed her into her office and motioned for her to take a seat. "You look radiant. How does it feel on your first day back?"

"I'm good, thanks," Ana smiled. "Happy to be back."

"If at anytime you get overly-tired I want you to take a rest," Grace regarded her with concern. "I must admit, I was a little worried about your trip to Disneyland and all that walking. I know your doctor okayed you for the trip but still-" she trailed off.

"We took it easy. As a matter of fact, I didn't walk that much at all, Christian insisted I sit down and rest often...and on the last day, when I was starting to get a little tired, he insisted on pushing me around in a wheelchair," she smiled wistfully, "I felt a little silly."

Grace smiled. "Well, I'm glad he insisted, better to be safe than sorry. Anyway,"

she said after a short moment of silence. "You wanted to talk to me about making changes to Teddy's schedule?"

Ana nodded. "I found a swimming instructor for Teddy. He'll be having sessions every day for 45 minutes."

"Every day?"

"Yeah, she recommended for him to have lessons every day. She has lots of experience for children with special needs, and she prefers to give the lessons at her pool where she has all the equipment. That means we will have to shorten his occupational therapy sessions."

"Hmm...Mia mentioned you wanted to start swimming lessons and the surfing dog," she paused, thinking. "But I 'm not sure this is the best time for that, especially that many times a week. Teddy has a lot on his schedule already considering we recently started doubling up his hours with the speech therapist. And we also talked about starting music therapy."

"Yeah, I know. I realize his therapies take priority, especially speech...but if you look at the schedule," she said sharing a piece of paper with a calendar, the only way it will work is to shorten his occupational therapy so we can make it to his swim lessons on time. Unless you think there is another way? Something I haven't considered?"

Grace studied the calendar. "I don't know dear. I think you're trying too hard, Ana. You're cramming a lot into Teddy's schedule. At this rate, he's gonna busier than mustard trying to ketchup," she joked.

Ana smiled at that. "Speaking of _ketchup_ , I feel like I'm playing _catch-up_ , you know what I mean? I fell like I'm running against the world and falling behind. I just want Teddy to be ready for kindergarten when the time comes."

Grace nodded sympathetically, "I know exactly where you're coming from...but Ana, there's still time for that, Teddy just turned four. He doesn't have to start kindergarten when he's five, you can even wait for him to start when he's six."

Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I still feel like I'm running a race against time...There's only so many hours in a day...and I once the baby is born, I will have less time to work with Teddy," she sighed. "And I just wanted to do as much as possible now while I have more time."

Grace stared at Ana in disbelief. "Ana. You can't possibly be worried about Teddy not receiving enough attention once the baby is born, are you?" She shook her head in wonder. "Did you forget about Mia? I'm sure she'll be more than happy work with Teddy when you're busy with the baby just like she did when you were on bed rest."

"I'm afraid I might have offended Mia..."

"You mean the incident with the surf dog?" She paused, drumming her fingers on her desk. "I don't think so, dear. Mia understands more than you think. Mia has lots of experience working with families. **Virtually all the parents we talk to feel at one time or another, that there is something more they should be doing for their child, some treatment or specialist they may have missed."**

Ana bit her lip. "I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one."

"Far from it, my dear. Parents often put too much pressure on themselves."

"Then you're not upset at me for looking for other possible treatments outside of Son-Rise?"

"Now, Ana... that would be silly of me, wouldn't it? Even with all the advances of today, there are many theories regarding the mechanisms underlying autism and little or no consensus. And while I believe our approach to treatment is the best, excuse me for being a little biased here," she chuckled a little, "other approaches involving animals whether service dogs or swimming with dolphins, can also be successful. They don't take anything away from the effectiveness of our program. On the contrary, these other approaches support our approach. In the end, it's all about forming connections whether it is with animals or with other human beings."

Ana nodded. Well, that certainly helped put things into perspective. When Grace spoke again, Ana realized she must have said something to this effect out loud. Either that or Grace read her mind.

"Speaking of perspective, there is a book I would like you to read," Grace said moving from her desk over to her grand mahogany bookcase which held hundreds of books.

Ana read the title: _The Water Giver: The Story of a Mother, a Son, and Their Second Chance,_ by Joan Ryan. She turned the book over to read the back cover. It read: This is a story that will move the heart of anyone who has ever been a parent or a child. A primer for patience and responsibility, and a testament to a mother's love.

"It looks like a medical drama, but it's more about a mother coming to terms with her limitations and learning that the best way to help her child is to love him," Grace stated noting that Ana had become unusually quiet. "Please don't take this as me being critical, I'm not singling you out. You're doing an excellent job with Teddy. This is about us mothers and this need to be doing more than we already do. This book helped me a lot when Elliot was in a coma. Back then, I felt there was so much I could be doing for my son and that I wasn't measuring up, I was my worst critic, and then I realized that I was already doing more than enough."

"Sounds like an interesting book," Ana said without much conviction. " I wish I had time to read it," she said. And while it was true that her schedule was packed full, she usually avoided intense books like this one. Real life had more than enough drama.

* * *

…...

Friday

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Christian said with a roll of the eyes.

"Because we're doing it for your sister and it means a lot to her."

Shock his head in resignation as he held the door for Ana as they entered his home office. Grace and Carrick, Welch and Barney Sullivan were already there. Mia showed up right after Ana and Christian were seated. She chose to sit next to her mother. Ana noticed Grace reach forward and take her daughter's hand. Mia leaned forward to kiss her mother's cheek, and Grace scooted her chair closer so that they stay in close physical contact throughout the meeting.

"Okay, Welch, don't keep us in suspense longer than necessary," Christian said, his voice a bit strained. Ana immediately reached for his hand. They held hands and exchanged a glance that spoke of a love that went entirely beyond the flesh. Christian then, cleared his throat before addressing Sullivan again. "Tell us what you found out. First tell us if Mia and I share the same father. Like I mentioned before, if my biological father is a different man, then I don't wish to know the particulars of his life or his whereabouts," he added, his gaze shifting between Grace and Carrick who in turn nodded their heads slightly, letting him know they appreciated the sentiment.

Welch made eye contact with everyone in the room. "I just received confirmation from two independent labs that the DNA samples of you and your sister Mia in all likelihood do not share the same biological father," he paused for effect. "We can make this assertion with a ninety-nine percent probability."

Mia and Christian exchanged a look of uncertainty, all their lives they had acted under the assumption that they were full siblings.

"I do have additional information about your birth mother, sir," Barney spoke. "How do you wish me to proceed?"

Christian hesitated for a moment while he wrestled with conflicted emotions. It was tempting to say yes. However, he was a man of his word, and he owed Grace and Carrick that much respect. Right before the Disneyland trip, he'd talked to them both and assured them he had no further desire to learn more about his birth parents. "You may share such findings with my sister in private if she wishes," he said his gaze shifting to Mia.

"Do you have any information on my biological father?" Mia asked in a thin voice, her gaze shifting between the two investigators both of whom turned to Christian as to how to proceed.

"You may share any information as long as it does not involve our birth mother or my biological father."

"Very well, sir." Barney turned to Mia. "The results of our investigation point to a man named Gregory Romans. He lives in Iowa with his wife. He has a married daughter and a couple of grandkids."

Mia cupped her mouth with her hands to hide her excitement. "I have a sister and nieces and nephews?"

"How sure are you that this is the right man?" Carrick questioned.

"As sure as we can be without DNA testing to confirm it," Barney replied.

"Any criminal history or anything we should be concerned about?" Christian asked.

"Nope. They lead regular lives, nothing on their records except parking tickets. They're the church-going type. Husband is a college professor, and the wife is a school teacher. They live out in the country and own a two thousand square room ranch home sitting on seven and a half acres. They own horses and other farm animals which they take every year to compete in the country fair," Barney paused, and Christian noted Mia's enthusiasm vanishing at the mentioning of the farm animals. "Oh, and the grandkids are boy and girl, four and six years old respectively."

"I've always loved horses," Mia murmured in a soft voice. That might be the only thing she had in common with this man and his family, she realized.

"Ms. Grey," Welch said to Mia. "How would you like us to proceed at this point?"

Mia looked over at Grace and Carrick before answering. Something in the way they held her gaze told her they had decided not to influence her one way or the other. "I'm not sure," she said getting cold feet. This was a lot of information to process. Besides, it sounded like Gregory Romans had a good life; he might not want a ghost from the past disrupting his life...What if he rejected her?

" I can make further contact with Mr. Roman and see if he's open to the possibility of meeting you," Welch offered.

Again Mia hesitated. "I think I need some time to think about it."

"Certainly," Welch replied closing his briefcase. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Perhaps there is a way to check databases for a DNA match?" Grace asked. "I'm thinking it would be less intrusive than having to ask the man for a DNA sample."

Christian looked at Mia, "Mia, don't do this. Uploading your DNA results to a database makes you vulnerable to hackers stealing your information. You're putting yourself at risk and our whole family too. When Welch sent for your DNA testing and compared it against mine, we used a reputable team of researchers not affiliated with any genetic testing company. Our information was secure, but once our information is uploaded onto a database, we have no control, no way of knowing how it will be used by third parties. Your DNA may be used by drug companies to develop a drug marketed to you and sold at a high profit. It can happen, our privacy laws are not strict enough."

Mia nodded. "Okay, that makes sense," She murmured turning to Welch. "Christian is right. I don't want my DNA uploaded to any databases."

Christian breathed a sigh of relief and made eye contact with Ana who in turn smiled and squeezed his hand in silent congratulations.

…..

"I'm sorry about what happened at the hotel regarding the surfing dog. Sometimes I get carried away," Ana said to Mia after pulling her aside for a private conversation. "I was a bit opinionated."

Mia's expression softened. "I don't think that opinionated is the right word. I would say that you're a very passionate person, but at the same time, that's what makes you real."

"Still...I should have not talked to you the way I did in front of Wendy, I was out of line, I should have waited and talked to you in private."

"Okay. I can agree with that," Mia smiled. "But it really takes two to tango. I shouldn't have responded the way I did. I was very much on the defensive."

"Hopefully we can put this whole thing us?" Ana sighed.

"Of course," Mia grinned, patting Ana's leg affectionately. "Ana, no matter what happens, you're still my favorite sister-in-law."

"But I'm you're only sister-in-law."

"For now you're the only one...but maybe not for too long." Mia said giving Ana a conspiratorial look. "Soon there may be wedding bells ringing for Kate and Elliot."

"Do you think so?" Ana asked grinning from ear to ear.

Mia beamed. "I've never seen Elliot this happy, and he's really making an effort in his physical therapy, and I think it's because of Kate." she paused to gather her thoughts. "I think I was wrong about him. He's changed, he listens to me. The old Elliot had a stubborn disposition to all advice. This new Elliot is a much better man."

"I'm so happy for them both, and for Michael, now all we need is for you and Ethan to tie the not and start a family," Ana said, with a wink. "I always wanted my children growing up with many cousins to play with and have sleepovers with. Can you imagine how much fun they'll have growing up together?" Ana wondered with a sparkle in her eyes, and Mia let herself get all caught up in the fantasy.

"They'll be connected like siblings who bicker and play and love one another fiercely," she paused looking out into the distance. "And family is everything," Mia stated, and Ana stared at her in a way that prompted her to say more. "Ethan is great, but it's not like I'm dying for him to put a ring on it."

The way Mia said that made Ana think her last statement was not entirely true. "Ethan was so good with Teddy, and the way he talks about his nephew lets me think he enjoys all his antics."

"Ethan's sister is moving out of state."

"Really? And I've been waiting for an opportunity to get the boys together."

Mia grimaced and let out a huff. "I don't think Suzanne is very interested in that. She's a bit what shall we say...stuck-up."

That sounded strange to Ana. "Well, but if you and Ethan are serious...and you are serious, right? Ana paused and waited for Mia to nod. "She and Andrew will be like part of the family."

Mia took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Ana...I didn't want to tell you this but," she paused, chewing her lip. "I don't think Suzanne wants her son to hang out with Teddy. That's the reason she's rejected your playdate invitations."

Ana's mouth dropped open in surprise. Her first instinct was to think that perhaps it was all a misunderstanding and that Suzanne had simply been too busy to come and meet her and Teddy. But Mia's next statements made it all too clear.

"I've met with Suzanne enough times to know what kind of person she is. She's a bitch. Don't take it personally. I directed her to our web page, but like some people, she's wary of what she doesn't understand. Deep down she still believes that if Andrew hangs out Teddy long enough, he could wind up 'catching' his autism," she added, taking Ana's hands in hers. "I'm sorry... .but I thought it was better for you to hear it from me..."

Ana felt the sting of rejection and looked away, determined to shrug it off. "I'm okay. It's no big deal," she murmured, her gaze shifting to Teddy and Christian who provided her with the perfect distraction. Mrs. Taylor had just given Teddy a popsicle and Christian was sitting on the couch beside him busy on his phone. In the next moment, Teddy dropped his popsicle on the floor and let out a high-pitched cry. Ana rushed to give him a hug and kiss his sticky fingers. "I can taste your popsicle here on your fingers," she said softly.

Teddy stopped crying to stare at his fingers. "Pop!" he sniffed.

"Yes, pops! You got popsicle on your fingers, try it."

Teddy grinned and sucked his fingers. Christian moved right beside him to crouch down at his level.

"Let's go get Mrs. Taylor, she'll give you another one." She said looking at Christian, "Will you let daddy take you?" She waited for a response, and when none came, she spoke again. "I think daddy wants to taste popsicle too," she whispered in Teddy's ear.

Christian put Teddy's fingers in his mouth. "Hmm...tasty," he grinned. "I'm the Cookie Monster, and I love popsicles too, yum, yum."

Teddy giggled in response. "No! No Coo-kie Mons-ter!" He paused, looking at Christian meaningfully. "Da-ddy!

Ana locked eyes with Christian. Teddy calling Christian daddy for the first time was a bittersweet moment for Ana; she was thrilled for Christian. But there was also some sadness knowing the world was not always accepting. But it was a moment of triumph, another step closer in the right direction.

 **A/N:**

 **The Words in bold are from a quote in the book The water Giver. And this last scene with Teddy is my version of the popsicle scene in Freed (page 542). I adapted it to suit this story and added the part of the cookie monster. Have a fantastic weekend!**


	66. Chapter 66

chapter Sixty-six

Saturday morning

"So how are things between you and Elliot?" Ana asked with interest. They were sitting close together in the Great room gazing down at Michael who happily in his baby gym, kicking his feet and swatting the colorful toys surrounding him. Just a few feet away, Teddy's speech therapist was working with Teddy on vocalizing speech sounds.

"We're getting along wonderfully," Kate beamed leaning closer. "The sex is still terrific." She murmured. Then her smile sort of faded.

Ana cocked her head. "But?"

"There are no buts."

Ana shook her head. "C' mon, Kate. I know you well enough. Maybe it's not a big but..." She paused for effect. "But there is one."

Kate took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think he wants more than I can give him right now."

Ana nodded in understanding. "And that's a bit scary right now, isn't it?" She prompted. "You got your hands full with a baby AND a demanding job."

Kate seemed relieved someone understood. "Well, there's a reason our head of department and attendings keep telling us this is the worst time to start a relationship or start a family. I've worked so hard to be where I am, and now I'm feeling like one wrong move on my part, and it could all crumble like a house of cards."

Ana furrowed her brow. "Kate, I get that you have one of the toughest jobs in the world. People's lives are at stake...all the pressure and responsibility. Even with a nanny, I can't imagine how you do it." She paused, thinking. "You said Elliot wants more...what does he want?"

"Maybe it's me." Kate sighed. I've been staying in Elliot's bedroom most nights and leaving Michael with him. Elliot seems fine when I leave for work, but I feel like I could help him out more, but I just don't have the time," she sighed again. "What's more, sooner or later Elliot is going to start resenting how I'm always working, and I'm hardly ever around. That's usually what happens." She shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Welcome to the life of a doctor."

"Wait- but has Elliot said anything about you working too much?"

"No, he hasn't. But it's bound to happen. I hear it all the time at the nurse's station or when I stop by my locker. It's the story of doomed relationships that keeps circulating around the hospital, told and retold so many times. It's the same story all over again but with different names each time."

Ana thought Kate was worrying about things that had not happened yet. She was going to say something to that effect but the moment passed. Right then, Teddy had moved away from the therapist and was walking around the room chewing a lollipop with a wide grin on his face.

"Teddy is chewing on a lollipop that plays musical vibrations audible only to his ears when he bites on it," the therapist explained. "We're trying to increase Teddy's awareness of the production of sounds. The same movements that are used for eating are used for speaking. The goal is to wake up his mouth, and help him develop the self-confidence necessary to speak," she paused, looking at Ana. After our session today, I'm going to show you how you can play with him at home with whistles and other fun toys."

Ana nodded and smiled in response. She liked this new speech therapist that Grace had recommended. She was young and enthusiastic, and the best of all is that she was willing to come on Saturdays which freed up Teddy's schedule to start taking swim lessons.

The therapist went on to play interactive games with Teddy which were designed to encourage him to speak almost without him realizing it. Ana and Kate continued to observe the session while taking turns playing with Michael who at one point kicked his feet excitedly and smiled adoringly looking straight at his mother.

"Oh, my gosh, look at you," Kate cooed. "You're so happy!' she went on, rubbing his belly which made him kick his legs even more. "You know what you're daddy wants to do, my baby boy, he wants to change your name," she chuckled. "He says Michael is it's too old-fashioned and way too serious a name for a child!"

"Seriously?" Ana questioned, the curious inflection in her tone capturing Kate's immediate attention.

"It's still in the top one hundred names for boys."

"He doesn't like any diminutives or variations. And he doesn't want people calling him Mike, or Mickey or Mikey," she sighed. "And frankly, neither do I."

"And why in heaven's name didn't he say something sooner? Michael is almost five months old!"

Kate's smile quickly faded. "Because he didn't dare to, that's why. He knows he did me wrong when he approached me with an assumed identity. If he didn't like Michael, he should have chosen a different name for himself."

"I think you should do it, you should agree to a name change," Ana readily offered her opinion. "Otherwise, the past will always be there haunting you both. I'm sure Elliot thinks of it every time he looks at his child."

Kate raised a brow. "That was the idea. I wanted him to _never_ forget."

"Okay, so at the time it was very 'amusing'. But note the key word here: It _was_ amusing. I say it's time for a change, time to let bygones be bygones."

Kate furrowed her brow in deep thought, her gaze following Ana's. The therapist had set up a game with bubbles. She had wands in different shapes to encourage Teddy to blow the bubbles himself. Blowing bubbles was a little bit difficult, and his favorite activity was for someone else to blow the bubbles so he could catch them. But in order to get what he wanted, he had to take turns at blowing bubbles even though he had to work hard at it.

Ana was amazed at how the therapist managed to keep Teddy motivated to keep trying and put out his best effort. She supposed the reward of catching the bubbles was rewarding enough for Teddy. It was a messy activity, but the young woman was also skilled at keeping the mess contained.

"Anyway," Kate murmured, looking at Ana, signaling her intent to resume their conversation. "What do you suggest? We start looking at baby names and compare notes?" She pondered in a light-hearted note that surprised Ana. Kate being Kate meant that she was stubborn by nature.

"Or you can just let Elliot come up with a list of names himself. After all, it was his idea. Let him do most of the work while you sit back and relax."

"Sounds heavenly to me...a lot like sex, actually," Kate sighed, casually.

Ana grinned. So that's what it was. Kate wanted to talk about sex. It didn't necessarily mean she was agreeable to the name change. "What's on your mind, Kate?" She murmured while Playing with Michael's little foot and making faces at him. One quick glance at Teddy was fine, and she was grateful Teddy was not showing signs of being jealous of the baby.

"You and Christian..." Kate lowered her voice while keeping an eye on the therapist, even though there was no way she could hear them. "Are you happy with your sex life?"

"Extremely happy," Ana murmured back with a slow smile.

"Even now that you're pregnant?"

Ana rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. "Of course, silly. But it's no longer called sex, it's called making love," she paused and they shared a smile. "It's all about connecting at a higher level in every part of your relationship." she said expertly avoiding the topic of sex during pregnancy. Truth was, she wasn't feeling particularly sexy. This past week she'd discovered she'd gained more weight than the two pounds per week recommended and she was starting to look heavily pregnant.

"Higher level? I can't imagine how it could get any better," Kate mumbled with a dreamy look.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's not just physical pleasure, it's the communion of the souls, so to speak. I love Christian, and he loves me and with that love comes trust and security. We are no longer alone. We are united, we are one...It's the greatest feeling in the world."

The comment gave Kate food for thought. "I guess Elliot and I are not there yet. We're at the having lots of good sex part," she smiled thoughtfully. Right then, Kate's pager vibrated in her pocket. "Oh, oh, duty calls! I gotta check in even though my shifts theoretically starts in two hours."

* * *

…...

Later that night.

After Kate left, Ana sent Christian a series of sensual text messages, letting him know in no uncertain terms she wanted action in the bedroom tonight.

ANA: I didn't get a chance to tell you, I had a wet dream last night.

CHRISTIAN: Oh, baby! How wet did you get?

ANA: Soaking wet. So wet I had to change. Guess who the man actor was?

CHRISTIAN: Whoever it was won't matter. After tonight, my name is the only one you'll be screaming.

ANA: No need to be jealous, my love. It was you all along, it has always been you.

Ana smiled to herself; that last line had a certain dramatic flair which encouraged her to take her fantasies to a whole new level. Later, while Teddy took his nap, she built her own anticipation by reading a steamy Harlequin novel full of sexual tensions and tortured lovers. She skimmed through to the good parts as she didn't have time to read the entire book. Then spent the rest of the afternoon cooking in the kitchen with Mrs. Jones pouring over recipes sure to tantalize the senses. By the time Christian arrived home, she could hardly wait. Together they put Teddy to bed and then enjoyed a delicious candlelight dinner.

"I've been thinking of you all day," he murmured as they finished their dessert. "I barely got any work done," he went on, and she giggled with a sexy sparkle in her eyes.

Once they got upstairs to their room, Christian locked the door behind them, and Ana rushed to turn off ALL the lights in the room including the ones in the bathroom and closets. After that, she quickly undressed in the dark. Normally when they made love, the lights were dimmed but not completely turned off.

Christian sat at the edge of the bed, curious. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he watched her bridge the distance between them. Noting her nakedness, he fondly put his arms around her, his head resting on her baby bump."Why did you turn off all the lights?" He looked up at her. "I wanna see you."

Ana threaded her fingers through his hair and bit her lip. Christian could see the outline of her face and body but not her expression.

"Hey, baby. You don't want me to see you naked?"

"I've gained six pounds this week," she pouted self-consciously, "I'm fat."

"No, no, baby! you're not fat. You're pregnant," he murmured, kissing her baby bump. "Right in here is our precious baby," he furrowed his brow with concern. "Stop it, please. You are so beautiful right now, how can you not see that?"

She hesitated, not entirely convinced. He rose to his feet and drew the curtains, and the light of the moon softly illuminated the room. He then returned to her side and cupped her face and locked eyes with her. "I want to make love to you, sweetheart. You've been driving me crazy all day, you know that?"

His head bent down to nuzzle her neck, his lips traveling lightly up across her jawline until he reached her mouth. His lips barely grazed hers before pulling back to smile at her.

"I love you so much," he murmured tracing a finger to the bridge of her nose. She smiled against his cheek as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you too," she felt her skin flush, and her body turned hot at his delicate touch.

Christian smoothed her hair back away from her face before leaning down and kissing her mouth sensually. The kiss was unhurried; he took the time savoring each nibble, each lick before sliding his tongue into her mouth to explore further. Breathy moans hitched in her throat as his lips moved to trail kisses from her jawline to her neck. His tongue lapped at her neck, hitting a sensitive spot, and she moaned low in her throat. Her skin was deliciously warm to the touch as his tongue skimmed over the collarbone, savoring the taste of her skin, his senses filled with the sound of her soft purrs coming from deep in her throat. The way her body was responding to his awakened the most primitive part of his brain. His dick quivered, needing to feel the warmth of her nakedness surrounding him. He lowered her so that she was laying down across the bed facing him. Kneeling down, he tilted her pelvis up by placing a fluffy pillow under her. Smiling with anticipation, she scooted closer to the edge of the bed, and he started licking her from the crease of her thigh and around her mound to her other thigh, expertly avoiding her pussy. His fingertips danced around her nipple, barely grazing it, sending little shivers across her entire body.

"Sensitive, sweetheart?"

It seemed like the slightest thing, but what he was doing had turned her on big time. She snorted in response to his comment. Suddenly, she sat up and started tugging at his shirt and pushing it off his back, prompting him to remove the rest of his clothing.

"You're so damn sexy, you know that? Especially when you're pregnant," he kissed her lips, and she clung to him, and he lowered her so that her hips were back on the pillow at an angle and dipped a finger inside her pussy and then wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking gently.

Oh, God!" She yelped, her legs starting to shake as a powerful orgasm started building all around her, consuming her. The combination of his finger and his lips working her was absolutely magical, and she couldn't help but grind her pussy against his mouth while gripping the bed sheets. He closed his eyes at the pleasure of her wetness as he pushed his tongue deep inside, while his finger swirled around her vaginal walls and felt her hands fist in his hair.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," she detonated around him. As the wave of pleasure reached its end, he abruptly stopped and climbed on the bed and waited for her to turn around and come to him. "Hey, where did you go?" She teased, crawling up the bed, enjoying the view of his nakedness, and realizing he was guiding them both to a sitting position.

"Baby, wrap your legs around me," he murmured. To do this, she had to open up her legs wide, her wet pussy fully exposed to his eyes. He then wrapped his legs around hers, and his dick started pulsating, touching her exposed pussy. This was so intensely erotic, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter as he nestled himself right at her entrance and lowered his mouth to her breast.

Ana pulled in a shuddering breath as he gently bit the skin right above her breast. Christian let his teeth move along her tit, and when her teeth brushed against her erect nipple, she sucked in another breath and arched her back so he could take more of her into his mouth.

"I want you inside of me, please," she whispered, "Now."

Careful not to crush the baby bump between then, he pushed his hips forward and buried his cock all the way inside of her. Ahhhh. Ana let out a shaky breath and in more ways than one. Her arms wrapped around so she could dig her fingernails into his shoulder blades. The two of them began to move, building the pleasure slowly. Her legs wrapped tighter around him to pull him in further, and her pussy clenched him tightly as her body began to tremble as another powerful orgasm began to grip her. She grasped his butt as if she could force him in deeper. They locked eyes and kissed. The kiss and her walls clenching were too hard to resist, making him thrust at a furious pace, and within a few seconds, he was coming too. Groaning loudly, he emptied his load deep within her.

Afterward, they lay in bed with him spooning her. "Was it good for you, baby? I was trying my best not to get too carried away," he murmured in her ear. He'd been worried about hurting her or the baby.

"Yes it was, it was wonderful," she said with a contented smile on her face. He buried his neck in her face and pulled the sheets up to cover them both, and they lay satiated in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N:** Should Kate agree to changing her baby's name or should they keep it?


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty-seven**

"No, wh-at? Are you freaking kidding me?"

Elliot blinked. He saw nothing wrong with his name suggestion.

"Bernard? As in St. Bernard?"

"We would, of course, call him Bernie."

Kate cocked her head. He had to be kidding. She was starting to realize Elliot was the master of deadpan looks, something she didn't know before. It occurred to her that aspects of his true personality were starting to emerge now that they were in a relationship. "As in My cousin Bernie?"

"No, no. That's a different movie. _My Cousin Vinny._ Vinny is spelled V-I-N-N-Y. _"_ Elliot clarified. Kate gave him a dubious look. "Are you referring to that movie with Joe Pesci and Marisa Tomei?"

Kate shook her head. "I'm talking about that movie where these two guys haul around this dead guy pretending he's alive cos' he's a millionaire are they're hosting a party at his house." She shook her head again. "Worst movie ever. I can't believe I ever watched that trash and laughed."

"Ah-you mean _Weekend at Bernie's?_ " Elliot half smiled. He thought about it for a moment. "Harmless movie that no one remembers."

"I remember it, and that's enough for me."

"C' mon, Kate. Give me a break. You're not trying very hard here. Every name I suggest, you turn it down," he murmured running the back of his hand along Kate's cheek as a conciliatory gesture.

Kate melted at his touch. They were in bed together tonight just talking, their first night without doing the deed. It felt weird, yet strangely intimate.

"Tell you what, let's not talk more about names tonight," she conceded. "This is gonna take some time."

"Thanks for being patient with me, You know I'm new at this relationship thing."

"So am I," Kate exhaled. "I'm a very goal oriented person. Ever since I graduated from high school, I had one goal only and that was to graduate from medical school. I've changed my mind a few times about what specialty but the goal has remained the same. I planned to put my love life on hold until I reached my goal," she paused meaningfully. "I'm not sure if you knew that about me."

She paused to give Elliot a chance to respond, but he simply nodded for her to continue. "My goal has helped me stay focused. And I'm addicted to the adrenaline rush that comes with working in the healthcare field. The bottom line is that I'm not happy unless something is always happening."

"That explains a lot," Elliot mumbled thoughtfully. "You made your plans... and yet here you are with a brand-new lover and a baby."

"And in the end I made God laugh," she smiled at the irony. "And I think he's laughing still."

"And you like to keep yourself busy."

Kate nodded. "I'm at a lot of pressure at work, Elliot. You have no idea."

"Try me."

"Even when I'm not at work, I'm often thinking of work, there is just so much to think about. I just need to get through the day and the next day and the next. So when I come home, I'm usually exhausted, and I need everything to be easy."

"How about these past few nights? How has it been for you being here with me?"

"I'm loving it so far," she said with a wink, "Hmm... I especially love it when it's the middle of the night, and you help me switch Michael to the other side."

* * *

 **Five weeks later**

Christian closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He'd been staring at his computer screen way too long. These past few weeks he'd been so busy with work he was working Saturdays, but at least now it seemed there was an end in sight. Further, Elliot had expressed a desire to return to his position at GEH. Christian was thrilled his brother had turned over a new leaf. Having Kate in his life had filled him with a sense of purpose professionally. Even though he was not quitting his art, it would no longer take center stage. He'd also made great strides in his personal life. He had gone from walking with aides to walking short distances around the house without pain or having to rest.

When he'd first told Ana the good news, she was elated. Elliot going back to GEH meant Christian finding relief to some of the pressure he'd been under in the past couple of months. She was really looking forward to them getting their Saturdays back. She also told him in no uncertain terms that she hoped he wasn't seriously considering going back to his ride-along volunteer position with the police department. It made her nervous, she confessed, every time he went out on patrol. She imagined all kinds of dangerous situations even if he was late getting home by a few minutes. It was nerve-wracking, she'd said.

His cell phone buzzed bringing him out of his musings. He glanced at the caller ID. The smile on his face quickly faded when he realized that another female voice was calling him from Ana's cell phone.

It was Mrs. Jones telling him Ana was in labor. No, no. How could this be? _She' s only 32 weeks!_

"Her water broke," Mrs. Jones said. "I was worried, so I called an ambulance."

"Wait!" Christian nearly shouted into the receiver. "Don't let the ambulance leave without me! Wait until I get there!" Almost as soon as the words were out, he realized how absurd they sounded. But it pained him for Ana to ride alone on the ambulance without him. Maybe he could make it home before the ambulance. _Oh, God, help me get there first, I don't want Ana to feel alone_.

Christian had no recollection of ending the call. Next thing he knew, he was in his Audi with Taylor at the wheel. Thank goodness for Taylor. Otherwise, he'd be the one behind the wheel zooming through the streets of Los Angeles speeding, even against all his principles and his law enforcement training. When they unexpectedly found themselves held up by a major traffic jam, Christian cursed under his breath In his mind's eye, he saw himself himself getting in an accident and missing the delivery. Things can happen a lot faster during a C-section as opposed to a vaginal birth. Dr. Greene didn't want to take any chances and had already told them she recommended a C-section at 38 weeks. But this was only week 32, Christian's mind again protested.

…..

Traffic made it so that he arrived at the hospital just as Ana was being prepped for surgery. Dr. Greene had decided to not wait any longer and deliver the baby. She repeatedly reassured them that even though the baby was a little early, he was closer to full term in weight and height. Babies born four weeks early were as healthy as those born at thirty-six weeks.

Christian held Ana's hand as she was wheeled into the operating room, his heart beating a thousand beats a minute. It all was happening too fast. The scrubbing of Ana's belly, a nurse administering the spinal anesthetic, and a divider being placed so they couldn't see what was happening from the waist down. Dr. Greene put clamps on the umbilical cord and cut it and then placed the baby on the awaiting arms of the nurse.

"It's a boy," She announced cheerfully.

Christian and Ana grinned at one another in a daze before leaning in for a short kiss. Even while tending to his wife, Christian kept his eye on his child while the nurses cared for him, weighed him and wrapped him up in a blanket. He breathed a sigh of relief. In spite of being somewhat premature, his precious son tipped the scales at five pounds nine ounces. He recalled Dr. Green mentioning that anything above five pounds five ounces was considered healthy weight for a newborn.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" one of the nurses asked Christian, sharpie in hand, ready to write the name on a hospital crib.

Christian hesitated for a moment. He locked eyes with his wife who simply nodded at him.

For weeks they had struggled in search of the perfect baby name. The front runners had been Sebastian, Julian, Bryce, Colson, and Kevin. Ana also liked Daniel and David, but Christian didn't like either one. Daniel would be naturally shortened to Danny and David to Dave. Ana had to agree, the shortened versions didn't do justice to the original names. Besides, both David and Daniel were popular and fairly common, and there was something to be said for unusual names Andrews their strength of character.

"Christian. His name is Christian. But we will call him Chris to avoid confusions," Christian answered as the nurse transferred the crying baby into his arms.

Holding his baby for the first time was more emotional than he'd anticipated. For the first time in his life, he cried and laughed at the same time and time itself seemed to come to a standstill. It was truly surreal. This tiny little person, whose cries had now subsided was looking straight at him as if he too was pondering life's great mysteries.

Ana was elated watching father and son together. Sorrow struck her, however, when she realized she wouldn't be able to hold their baby just yet. Dr. Greene and another doctor were back to work on her stitches. Her face broke into a huge grin; however when Christian brought the baby close to her face and she was able to kiss his wrinkly forehead, tears rolling down her cheeks. Their miracle baby was finally here.

Before they knew what was happening, a nurse was whisking their baby away. They both resented the interruption. "We'll be bringing him back to you in a few minutes."

"They need to take him to the nursery for further assessments. He might need to stay a few days in the ICU just to be safe." Dr. Greene informed them.

"Oh, but I wanted to breastfeed him!" Ana wailed looking anxious.

"Ana, don't worry. Even though right after birth is ideal, you can still breastfeed."

Ana's lower lip trembled and turned to her husband. "Can you go with him, honey?" She cried, and Christian hesitated. She was so distraught right now he thought the best he could do was stay by her side consoling her. He did have the presence of mind to make sure they clamped an ID bracelet on baby Chris before they wheeled him out of the room. One could never be too careful.

It wasn't until later that day that Ana got to hold their precious baby and nurse him while counting all his fingers and toes. "I think he has your hair," she told Christian, her voice sounding soft like a caress. Although Chris was mostly bald, she could see a bit of copper in a few scattered strands. "And your eyes too."

Dr. Greene came later to tell them Chris had passed all tests with flying colors and that even though his Apgar scores were a little low, there was no need to keep him in the ICU.

* * *

…

Two days later

The hospital photographer came to Ana's hospital room ready to take as many professional pictures as necessary to produce the perfect candid shot. Ana sat in bed holding baby Chris in her arms with Christian beside her and with his arm wrapped around her. She was wearing a gorgeous silk ivory gown and baby Chris was wearing a cute baseball footed sleeper with bright red and blue stripes. Christian wore a casual button-down shirt and dress slacks. After taking several snapshots of the baby and his parents, the photographer suggested everyone in the family take turns having their photograph taken with the newborn baby.

"Right here in the hospital?" Grace was a little surprised. Had she known she would have worn a different outfit altogether, something more classic, more worthy of posterity.

"People don't usually think of it, hospitals aren't the brightest of places. But when the occasion is bright, like the birth of a child, the moment itself makes for the most candid memorable pictures especially if it's unplanned."

That last statement made Grace relax. The important thing was to celebrate the moment. With that thought in mind, she beamed proudly next to Carrick, their long-awaited grandchild in her arms Kate and Elliot came next. Elliot, looked on Kate lovingly while she held Chris in her arms, his arm pulling her close as they posed for the picture. They looked so happy together.

"Where's Mia?" Ana asked, looking at no one in particular. She had been by to visit the day before and fussed about the baby, but she hadn't heard from her since and she missed her, and this was a family event.

"She's with Ethan on a business trip of some sort," Christian said vaguely. Before anyone could speculate further, Elliot announced he and Kate had settled on a name for Michael.

"We decided on David Alexander. But we'll call him Alex."

"We really wanted Alexander, but there are hardly any middle names that go well with Alexander as the first name. That's why we decided on David," Kate further explained.

Everyone smiled in approval, although both grandparents murmured something to the effect of how hard it would be to get used to a new name.

"Congratulations," Christian said to Kate and Elliot. "I'm happy you came to a decision." He locked eyes with Ana. "As for us, I think we'll take a page out of your book and wait until the perfect middle name falls from the sky," he joked and Elliot gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It was about time you followed in my footsteps, little bro!"

"Don't rush it, the right name will come to you if you give it time," Kate advised, her gaze shifting to Elliot, feeling good about their decision.

After the photographer and everyone else left, Ana shared her sadness over her mother not being there for the pictures.

"Baby, listen, I got a confession to make," Christian said. He paused, his gaze dropping. Their baby had just fallen asleep at his mother's breast, pulling at his heartstrings. Just as he was considering taking a picture to capture the moment, a nurse came into the room bringing Ana's dinner. He tenderly scooped Chris into his arms so that Ana could eat. He thanked the nurse without taking his eyes off the angelic child in his arms.

The nurse spent a few moments getting Ana comfortable and settled with her food tray.

Christian walked over to the tall floor to ceiling window and studied the child's face under the natural light of the sun as if trying to commit to memory every detail. "Look at him, he's truly an angel."

Ana smiled, digging with gusto into her chicken and mashed potatoes. "Christian...what is this confession of yours? Please don't keep me in suspense much longer!"

Christian smiled back, his attention divided between his son and his wife. "You know how I told you I sent a plane out to get Carla tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I also arranged for transportation for your father. He's arriving tomorrow too, around the same time as your mother."

Ana was speechless. She put her fork and knife down, unable to eat another bite. "You're serious?"

"I know I was against it at first, but now that you have been talking to your father regularly, I figured it was time for you two to meet in person. And I can't think of a better occasion than this one." He furrowed his brow when her smile faded. "What is it, Ana? Was I wrong in thinking that you've moved past from all the hurt and the pain?"

Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't reply. Instead, she took another bite of her meal and studied Christian. His gaze had dropped to their sleeping baby. She could hardly believe their beloved child was finally here. She wanted to share her joy, their joy, with everyone dear to them.

"No, Christian, you were not wrong. I want Ray here." She paused, coming fully on board with the idea. "Actually I was thinking..is it silly for me to want both my parents to have their picture taken together with Chris...like your parents did even though mine are no longer married?" She said her eyes shining with unshed tears. "And with Teddy too?"

"No, baby. Of course not. We can have their picture together, provided they agree of course, with both our children. But maybe we should wait until you're back home." He was thinking it was probably for the best since they were waiting until then to introduce Chris to Teddy. After much thought, they had decided against bringing Teddy to the hospital.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"How do I look?" Ana asked for the sixth time. Grace had helped her shower and had styled her hair into long loose curls in preparation for her parents' visit. Because of the stitches, Ana was to remain in the hospital for another four days and was on absolute bed rest.

"You look gorgeous, Ana," Grace reassured. In her eyes, Ana saw reflected the same motherly love she'd seen in her own mother so many times before. It gave her comfort at a time when she felt less than at her best. "I'm so happy you're giving your father a second chance."

"Thank you, Grace, I don't think I've told you how much I love you. You're the best mother-in-law anyone has ever had."

Grace took Ana's hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. She was so touched she couldn't speak. In the next moment, there was a gentle knock on the door. "They are here now."

Carla dashed into the room bearing gifts for Ana and the baby. She kissed Grace and Ana on both cheeks. Raymond Steele poked his head through the door, shoulders hunched over. Carla went to admire the baby while he slept in his crib. Grace came to stand beside her. Both grandmothers glowed. There was no competition between the two of them, but the intimate bond of genuine friendship.

Ana choked up at the sight of her father. He looked frail and much older than she remembered. "Daddy?" She managed in a thin voice.

Raymond stepped into the room bearing a bouquet of red and white roses his eyes downcast. He wordlessly handed her the flowers. When he finally looked up, Ana realized his eyes were wet. "Oh, Annie..." He was all choked up. He opened his mouth again to speak, but no words came out. It took him almost a full minute to pull himself together. By now, Ana was crying a bucket of tears. "I had a whole speech prepared, and now I can't even remember a single word."

Seeing him standing there looking small and broken, reminded her of the look of deep sorrow he'd given her all those years ago when she'd begged him to take her with him with her bags all packed and ready to go. She stretched out her arms, and in the next moment, she was in his arms, sobbing.

"I should have never left you, sweetheart. You have no idea over the years, how many times I wished that. Every Christmas, every holiday." He pulled away from her embrace to look into her eyes. "But it was too late, I knew I could never come back and erase the past. What was done was done. But believe me, not a day went by without me wishing I had never left."

They embraced again and cried for a very long time. The tears provided for Ana so much relief. All these years, she'd thought her daddy didn't care. But she'd been wrong. Her daddy did love her after all.

Carla cried too, the guilt weighing heavily on her. She should have given Ana her daddy's letters.

Hearing her ex-husband say he'd been sorry he'd left made her realize how wrong she'd been to assume Ray had gone on to live a happy life.

…..

The scene moved Grace to tears. Ana's parents were good people that had made unfortunate choices. It was great to see them put past wrongs aside for the sake of their daughter. She went home shortly after Christian arrived, feeling good, having no idea she was about to walk in the middle of another dramatic scene she was completely unprepared for.

"Wh-at? What did you just say?" Elliot demanded. He looked like he'd been sucker punched.

Patty caught sight of Grace entering the room before Elliot did. When she spoke again, she projected her voice loud enough for Grace to hear. "I'm expecting your baby. Therefore I must become your wife. If you're half the man I think you are-" she trailed off.

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. A million thoughts crossed his mind. This could potentially end everything between him and Kate. He could almost hear Kate telling him her lifestyle didn't leave room for complications. "Are you sure?" His voice shook.

"Yes, I'm sure," Patty said dramatically, very much aware of Grace watching them. "Elliot, please. I don't know what to do. My roommate gave me a week to find a new place. And I don't have anyone else to watch Jessie."

"Patty," Grace spoke her name carefully. "I'm sorry to hear of your difficulties, dear. I'm sure my son will help you with anything you need."

Patty shook her head in disbelief. Was this woman for real? Was she PRETENDING she hadn't heard what she just said? "I'm afraid it's not that simple. I'm expecting your son's baby," she spoke looking at Elliot. "I hope you will encourage him to do the right thing and marry me."

Elliot felt the weight of both women staring at him. The ball was in his court. Except that Grace surprised him by suddenly stepping in asking him if this was true. Had he been fooling around with Patty while sleeping in Kate's bed?

"No, no! It's not like that, mom!" Elliot quickly retorted. "Patty and I were NEVER in a relationship. It was just one night, and it happened before Kate and I got together...apparently, I had too much to drink that night."

Grace turned her head sharply and glared at Patty. "I hope for your sake that what you're saying is true," she spoke with a clipped tone. "And that you're not out to trap my son. Is this baby of yours even his?"

Both Elliot and Patty stared at Grace in astonishment.

"Of course it's his!" Patty cried.

Elliot didn't know what to believe. While it had occurred to him that it was possible Patty was trying to pull the wool over his eyes, his suspicions would have sounded much worse coming out of him than from his mother.

Patty had left in a huff, offended, after claiming once again that her baby was Elliot's.

Later, after Carrick came home, the three of them discussed the situation. Grace and Carrick both thinking it was mighty convenient how this girl was worming her way back into their son's life. They felt powerless. If indeed it was true that this girl was expecting Elliot's child, they saw no happy ending in sight. Even though the affair had clearly happened before Kate re-entered the picture, they still feared Kate ending things with Elliot.

"I hate to say it, Elliot but you screwed up big time," Grace fumed. For the first time in a long time, she was truly pissed at her eldest son.

"Elliot, you need to change your email and phone number. You should have no further contact with her until we can obtain a paternity test," Carrick advised. "I know you've been generous in your dealings with her, providing for her financially but as we move forward with this, even that has to come to an end."

Elliot ran a hand over his head, thinking. Over the years, he'd seen his father in grand gestures of generosity, always extending his hand to those least fortunate. It occurred to him that ever since his accident, he'd unconsciously been following his father's footsteps and becoming the son his father had always wanted him to be. Maybe his mistake had been his desire to help the girl was what had gotten him in this mess in the first place. Anyway, enough about that. He had to think about Kate and how to break the news to her. He'd already texted her to meet him at a restaurant for dinner not too far from the hospital. He looked at his watch anxiously, marking the minutes.

* * *

…..

A little after 5:00 pm, Kate left work following a 12-hour shift after changing into a short dress and a light jacket. The weather was heavenly, but it was starting to get a little chilly. She got in the car, slid her backpack on her passenger seat and started the engine. She both her side mirrors before putting her car in reverse. Something in the car behind her, a blue Honda, got her attention. After a moment, she furrowed her brow in recognition.

Without giving it a second thought, she got out of her car and approached the Honda going straight to the driver's side window.

"I know you, you used to work for Elliot as his personal assistant," Kate said as the other woman rolled down the window. "Have you been following me?"

"Me? Following you?" Patty looked flustered.

"I knew it, I knew there was something vaguely familiar about you. I saw you in the cafeteria on Friday and then again waiting in the ER this morning," Kate said in a heightened emotional state. "Why are you following me? What do you want?"

"I wasn't following you. It's just a coincidence."

"Yeah, right!" Kate said sarcastically. "liar!"

"Step away from my car!" Patty demanded, feeling threatened by how close Kate was to her window. Her cell phone rang in the pocket of her jacket. She recognized the ring tone as Elliot's, but she was too busy to answer.

"Take it easy!" Kate took one step back warily but still determined to get to the bottom of things. "Just tell me what you want from me," She reiterated.

"You took him from me! Patty shouted, her face contorted in a snarl. "You didn't have to, you could have had any man you wanted, but you had to have him, didn't you?"

Kate recoiled at the unexpected outburst as if she'd touched a hot stove. She racked her brain trying to figure out where this woman was coming from. Admittedly, she hadn't paid too much attention to her before when she'd bumped into her on occasion; there was nothing distinctive about her except perhaps her crooked teeth. She was plain and ordinary as can be. Kate had never seriously considered Patty as competition especially after meeting her. Even after she'd learned that Patty had stopped working for Elliot, she hadn't even asked for the details. As a matter of fact, right now everything about her eluded her, even her name.

"I'm expecting his baby," Patty blurted out with a perverse sense of triumph, "Elliot's baby."

Kate went white. "Wh-at?" As if on cue, her cell phone started ringing once again, and it annoyed the heck out of her. "That's IMPOSSIBLE!" She retorted.

"I'm hoping you will do the right thing and step out of the way. Elliot needs to do the right thing and marry me."

At first, the information did not compute. But the more Kate thought about this situation, the angrier she became. The phone, the stupid phone kept ringing. Angrily, she marched back to her vehicle and answered the phone and automatically put it on speakerphone. But the line was dead, Elliot must have hung up. She slid into the driver seat and flung the phone across the passenger seat. She was going back to Grey manor and speak to Elliot in person, and he'd better have a good explanation. Her hands shaking, she put the car in reverse and backed out too fast, carelessly hitting the Honda and making a huge dent in the fender. Kate caught sight of Patty's angry face before driving off.

The phone rang again as she approached the next intersection. She reached across the seat to answer.

"Hello!"

"Kate! For heaven's sake, I've been calling you! Where are you?"

"I just met with your girlfriend. She claims she's pregnant with your child!" Kate fumed, her heart beating like crazy. Through the rear-view mirror, Kate caught sight of the blue Honda. "I can't believe it! She's following me!"

"Kate, I can explain. But not like this, we need to speak in person. Kate, are you driving?"

"I can't believe she's still following me," Kate hissed in a low voice.

"Kate, listen! Where are you exactly?"

Through the rear-view mirror, Kate saw another car cut in front of the Honda. A moment later, however, the Honda passed on the right and reclaimed the spot behind the Lexus. Somehow, she had to lose the Honda. She never would if she stayed in the city streets, she needed to get on the freeway. Zooming up the ramp, there was a 'Do not pass' sign. Up ahead, the road abruptly narrowed, two cars could not safely pass without reducing speed."Bitch!" Kate hissed when the Honda zoomed up behind her and riding the shoulder and using it as her own personal lane. She naturally swerved to the right, intending to claim the right of way and not allowing her to pass. Impossibly, the Honda was undeterred by her maneuver and continued to speed up, ignoring common sense.

"Kate! Are you there?" Elliot's voice boomed through the car speakers. "Kate!"

Fuck! Kate clenched her jaw. She was now facing two near impossible choices: speed up in hopes to pass the Honda before reaching the merge point ahead or brake suddenly to avert catastrophe. A quick glance in her rear-view mirror assured her braking will most likely get her rear-ended making speeding up her only choice. The worst part was that she had no idea what the other driver would do and there was not a moment to spare.


End file.
